The Dragon Agent
by Earth Dragon Arnighte
Summary: After Igneel disappeared, Natsu was found by Master Hades. One year later, Hades has him go undercover at Fairy Tail. Over the years, Natsu develops bonds with everyone in the guild. Are they genuine, or just part of an elaborate ruse? Slightly stronger and smarter Natsu.
1. July 7, X777

**The Dragon Agent**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**J****uly 7, X777**

A young boy, about ten years old, shirtless with a scarf, stood in a field, wind whipping around him. Whimpers can be heard from the child as he weep for his missing father, the fire dragon, Igneel. His name is Natsu Dragneel, the fire dragon slayer.

He was abandoned by his real parents and left to die in the woods. Eventually, he stumbled onto the great beast. The dragon took pity on him and decided to raise him as his own. He taught him everything: culture, language, magic. However, when he awoke for today's training, the dragon never came.

As he cried, his enhanced hearing picked up rustling behind him. Wiping his tears, he turned around and prepared to fight.

Out of the forest walked a tall, elderly man with a long white beard an a mustache. He wore a black cloak, a dark shirt, tan pants with black flames on its edges, metal gauntlets on his arms, and a helmet with two horns protruding from the sides. Over his right eye was a black eye patch and his left eye was green.

Natsu sensed an incredible amount of magic power from this man. For only the second time in his life, he feared death. But he was to die, he would go out swinging.

'A child' the white haired man thought to himself. He knew of the many dangers in these woods and was confused why a child would be left alone.

"Where are you parents, boy?" he asked in an authoritative voice. Natsu dropped out of his stance. "I-I don't know. My dad, he just disappeared. Why did you leave me, Igneel?" He dropped his head in shame as tears returned to his eyes.

The man could hear the whimpers coming from the small boy. As he walked over to the child, he was piqued at odd name of the boy's father.

Kneeling down, he placed an armored hand on the child's shoulder. "Boy, what does your father look like?" Natsu looked up and said "He's a fire dragon." His head fell once more as tears flowed freely from his eyes.

The elder stared in shock. "A dragon!?" He could not believe it. Here in front, of him was a practicer of Lost Magic, a Dragon Slayer. As the child nodded, the man knew what he had to say. "Listen, I think I know where your father is. He is in the Grand Magic World, a haven for all magical beings and those who wield Lost Magic. Come with me and I will you find find him."

Natsu looked, tears still forming in his eyes. Although he didn't understand half of what this man said, if he could find Igneel, he would do anything. He nodded in agreement, and as the man rose to his feet, he asked for the child's name.

Wiping the tears away, he said "Natsu Dragneel, son of Igneel. Who are you?" The man looked down and said "You may call me Master Hades." With that, the two shook hands.

As the two of them walked away from the clearing, Natsu's new life began.


	2. Going Undercover

**The Dragon Agent**

**Chapter 2**

**Going Undercover**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Grimoire Hearts Airship**

"Natsu, come to my chambers. I have an assignment for you."

"Yes, Master Hades." As the transmission end, Natsu, now eleven, left his room and headed for his masters office. As he walked down the hall, he thought about all that has happened.

A year has passed since Hades found Natsu, and in that time, the boy had progressed rapidly. Under Hades 'guidance', the boy completely mastered his lost magic. He became a great tactician and student, and learned about the guild system. He had even unlocked the most powerful form a dragon slayer can achieve; **Dragon Force.**

He learned of Hades goal; to awaken the black wizard, Zeref. He knew that a lot of what Hades had him doing was wrong, but he didn't care. As long as he got the chance to see Igneel again, he would do anything.

Natsu was not Hades only student. During that time, Hades took in six more wanderers.

The first was a goat-man who went by Caprico. He had learned **Human Enslavement Magic**. Hades explained that he was celestial spirit, whose owner, Zoldeo, preformed a taboo of this magic and merged with the spirit, trapping him in this form. Hades convinced him to join so he regain his own body.

Next were two teenagers. The first went by Azuma, and he was taught **Grand Tree Arc**, letting him control the growth of trees, merging with them, and even letting them explode. While most joined Hades for personal gain or revenge, Azuma joined because he wanted a good fight.

After him came Kain Hikaru, who for some reason had blue skin. He was heavy set man, constantly eating and always mumbling. After eating his entire villages winter food supply, he was found by Master Hades. Hades taught the teen **Ushi no Kuku Mairi**, or as Kain called it, Witchy Dolly Curse Magic. This holder magic specializes in voodoo dolls, letting the caster control the victims actions. The caster could also curse themselves, letting them change the dolls material. Kains reason for joining was probably the lamest of them all; he just wanted to lose weight.

Then came three more children. The first was Zancrow, a blonde haired, red eyed lunatic, and Natsu's best friend. Zancrow was kicked out of his village because he was too hard to control. The master taught the blonde **Flame God Slayer Magic**, similar to Natsus, but instead of regular flames, his were black and could turn into weapons. After he gained a decent degree of control of it, he and Natsu returned to the village and brutally slaughter and burned everyone. After this, the two were inseparable, and would often be found training together.

Following Zancrow came Rustyrose, a silver haired child who alwayed spoke with euphemisms and poetry. Due to his extreme imagination, Hades taught the child the **Arc of Embodiment**, allowing him to bring whatever he envisioned to life. No one really knew his reasons for joining, just that he did. Whenever anyone asked him, he would always answer in some weird undecipherable poem.

Last came Ultear Milkovich, a purple haired girl who was taught the **Arc of Time**. The dragon slayer and the time child had only two things in common; both were abandoned by their so called parents, and both just wanted to see them again.

Ultear believed that her mother thought she was too weak and sent her to magic research facility, which tortured her in the name of raising her power. One day, she broke out and headed for mothers, only to find that she was replaced by two boys. She returned to facility, gained all the power she could, and then destroyed it.

Eventually, Hades found her, and brought her to Grimoire Heart.

Natsu felt sorry for her because he had gone through something similar. He tried to comfort her, but all that got was a fist to the face. He was persistent however and eventually, Ultear began to consider him a friend. Together with Zancrow, the three of them made up the strongest three person team in the dark guild.

All together, the seven of them made up what Hades had dubbed 'The Seven Kin of Purgatory.'

The door opened to Hades' office and Natsu walked in. His new attire was red shirt and yellow pants, and of course his scarf. Under his shirt, on his right shoulder was the Grimoire Heart emblem in red. Natsu quickly kneeled down in respect of the dark guilds master.

"As you know Natsu, I was once the master of a legal guild called Fairy Tail. That was 34 years ago." Hades signed, remembering the past before continuing. "I want you to go undercover there, but you must hide your true power. Do not become an S-Class wizard, intermingle with the whole. Report to me every month. I have a feeling Makarov is raising strong wizards."

As he spoke, he tossed Natsu communication lacrima. Natsu caught it, and was just about to walk out. "Hold on. I need to hide your mark. If anyone sees it, you will be caught. In which case, you have two options; flee back here or kill them."

"Understood, Master. I will not fail you."

Finished, the master cast a spell that made Natsu's mark disappear. "Don't worry, I will tell everyone about your role, so you needn't fret." Natsu nodded, left his office, and then headed for the teleportation lacrima, nervous about what would happen if he was caught.

* * *

**Eastern Forrest**

'These brats are gonna drive me into an early grave. All these damage complaints, the repair bills." Makarov complained as he walked back from a council meeting. He stopped as he heard sniffling and walked towards the sound. Pushing some bushes out of the way, he found the source. A child, sitting on a log crying. The strangest thing about his child was pink hair.

"Why are you crying, child?" "I-I-gn-neel left me alone, and I can't find him. I've searched for an entire year." Makarov felt sorry for the child, than an idea entered his head. "Come with me. You can join my guild. We will help you find your father." The child turned, tears in his eyes. "What guild is it?" "Fairy Tail. I am its master, Makarov. What is your name?"

The child jumped from the log and walked to the short man. "Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." With a shake of their hands, they walked away. While Makarov went on telling him about the guild, he couldn't see Natsu had dark grin on his face.

* * *

**There is chapter 2. I took a little bit of creative license on the background of the other members. Now, I will be skipping to the start of the series, since everything else will be the same. Don't like it, give me a reason in the review section.**


	3. The Fairy Tail

**This chapter will show how different Natsu is.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Fairy Tail**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashbacks_

**_Location / Time Change / Noise_**

* * *

**_6 Years Later_**

**_Hargeon_**

"Natsu! We made it to Hargeon!" Happy, Natsu's best friend exclaimed as the train arrived at the station.

A conductor was concurred at the man laying face down on the train. "Is he okay?" Happy turned to the conductor. "He's fine. Its always like this we travel."

"Never, I'm never riding a stupid train ever again." Natsu mumbled out before the urge to puke came back.

"If our information's correct, than that Salamander should be in town." Happy, walking of the train reminded his friend. However, neither could hear the whistle letting people know the train was leaving. Happy turned around just in time to see the train fade from sight, with Natsu screaming out a window.

* * *

_**Hargeon's street**_

"I can't believe it. Only a thousand jewel off. So much for using my feminine wiles." A blonde female was mumbling after leaving a magic shop. As she walked away, she heard females screaming about a Salamander.

"Salamander?" She then remembered the name, her eyes twinkled. "You mean the famous wizard who fire magic you can't buy in stores? He's in this dead end town?" Lucky for her, no one heard that last part. She followed the females to a crowd and then she saw him.

In the center of mass of females was tall man, wearing a white shirt under a dark purple cape with gold trimming, and red pants. His blue hair was spikey and jutted out, and above his right eyebrow was tattoo that looked like two C's facing back to back. His left hand had two rings, and three gold bracelets on his right wrist. As he struck a pose, all the girls went wild.

'Wh-What is this?' The blonde girl was captivated instantly by the appearance. 'Why is my heart beating so fast? Is it because he's a famous wizard?' Salamander than looked at her, and she knew what it meant. "He looked at ME! This feeling, is it LOVE?' She hoped on her feet, hearts in her eyes.

As she got closer, she heard a voice say "Excuse me." A pink haired man walk though and she gasped as the hearts in her eyes broke. "Who the hell are you?" the new man asked.

Salamander was taken aback by this statement. "I am Salamander, surely you've heard of me." "No, but I have seen you face before. Where was it? A poster, maybe?"

Salamander raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to slander me?" In the blink of an eye, almost every female there began to pummel the man.

"Now, now ladies." Salamander said, calming down the female mob. "I'm sure he didn't mean anything malicious by it." Whipping out a pen and paper, he signed his name and presented it to the man. "Here kid, tell your friends."

"No thanks." This time, the females launched the pink haired man into a crate. Happy walked up to him, as the man could only groan. "Guess that wasn't him." "Definitely not."

Salamander spoke next. "Well, I'm afraid I must be going." Every woman was disappointed as he used a spell. **"Red Carpet!" **A stream of purple fire shot out from his feet as he hovered over the crowd. "I'm having a little get together on my private yacht, and you're all invited!" As he flew away, the women left to prepare for the party.

Natsu stared as the man faded from sight. "Who was that guy?" "I don't know, but he was a real creep." Natsu and Happy turned to face a blonde haired woman. "Thanks for the help." They looked at her confused.

* * *

_**Hargeon Restaurant**_

"My name is Lucy." The girl now know as Lucy said to the two across from her in the restaurant. Happy was eating fish after fish, while Natsu had ordered a large amount of food and was calmly cutting and eating.

"I'm Natsu, and this is Happy." He introduced the two of them as he continued eating. "Thank you for paying for us. Are sure it's okay?" "Yeah, it's no problem." In her head, however, she cursed the fact that the 1000 jewel she saved was just flushed away.

"I think that guy was using a charm spell on those women." Lucy was try figure out the events that just happened. "Charm spell?" Natsu stopped bringing the piece of steak to his mouth. "I thought that was banned years ago." "I know, right. So, I take it you know about guilds?" She asked. "Of course, in fact-" He was cut off mid sentence as Lucy rambled about joining a guild.

"Hey, wanna help me catch that creep?" Natsu asked her. "I don't remember where, but I have seen that face before." Lucy screamed her support, before a thought entered her mind.

"Didn't you guys say you where looking for someone?" Happy nodded. "Aye, Igneel."

"We were told about a Salamander that was here, but it turned out to be a fake." Natsu explained. "I bet that creep can't even breath fire like a real dragon." He then proceeded to take a bite out of his pizza.

Lucy was confused at the statement. Natsu then explained that Igneel WAS a dragon. She slammed the money on the table and left, asking them why a dragon would show up in a town. Her respect for their intelligence had just vanished.

* * *

_**Hargeon - Night time**_

Natsu and Happy were overlooking the town, disappointed that the lead was a fake. "I wonder what happened to Lucy?" Natsu asked. "She would have made a great add-."

He's eyes widen as he stopped mid sentence when he heard ladies nearby talking about the ship in the harbor belonging to a Fairy Tail wizard.

'So, he's a member of Fairy Tail is he?' Natsu thought as starred a the ship, fighting the urge to puke.

* * *

_**Salamander's Ship**_

"So, your name is Lucy?" Salamander asked her while pouring a drink. "Yes, that's right." She was wearing a brown dress and was sitting on a red couch.

"I'd like to make a toast to your beauty." Using his telepathic abilities, he raised pearl sized droplets from the glass. "Now Lucy, open your mouth. Savior every flavorful drop."

'CREEPY!' Lucy screamed in her head. 'I can do this. Be strong. Just-.' She snapped her eyes open and swiped the drops away.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked. "I know sleep magic when I see it." Salamander brought his hand to chin. "Impressive, you really are smart."

"You've got the wrong idea. I do wanna join Fairy Tail, but I won't be your girlfriend." Salamander snickered and snapped his fingers.

The curtains flew back and revealed multiple men holding the sleeping girls. Lucy managed to mutter out "Wh-what is this?"

"I'd advise you to behave," Salamander said. "We have a long journey to our slave buyers in Bosco." "Bosco!?" Lucy screamed. "You said you were gonna get me into Fairy Tail!"

"I still can't believe you fell for that." "You jerk." She shouted as she grabbed a key ring. But as she did, a purple whip of fire grabbed the ring.

"Gate keys, huh?" Salamander said as the whip brought them to his hand. "So you're a Celestial wizard. I can't sell these since only the wizard contracted to them are aloud to summon them. So these are absolutely useless." With that, he threw the keys out a window.

'Using outlawed magic, lying, performing slavery. This is what a Fairy Tail wizard is about.' These thoughts ran threw her head as Salamander pulled out a branding iron. As he walked towards her, she could hold back anymore. "You're The Worst Wizard Alive!"

_**Crash**_

A figure crashed through the roof, landing with his fist. The most noticeable feature was his pink hair.

"You again!?"

"Natsu!"

As the ship rocked, his motion sickness overtook him. Lucy screamed her disappointment when another familiar voice came from the hole.

"Lucy, why are you here?" "Happy! The creep tricked me, said he would get me into Fairy Tail." She blinked her eyes as she noticed a new addition to Happy's body.

"You have wings!" "I'll explain later. Let's get out of here." As he spoke, he wrapped his tail around her waist and flew back through the hole. Natsu let a smirk grace his face as two thugs approached his kneeling body.

"Wait, what about Natsu?" "I can't carry two people, besides he'll be fine."

Salamander ran to the deck. "Oh no you don't." **"Prominence Whip!" **Purple beams shot out of a magic seal at Happy, who effortlessly dodged all of them.

"Hey, assholes. Remember me?" The men on the deck turned to the door. Nastu was standing and behind him, two smoldering bodies. "Get him!" Salamander ordered his men and they charged at Natsu.

"The Fairy Tail guild," Natsu said as he caught a fist. "You're a member?!" He asked as he swung the goon by the hand.

Suddenly, a giant wave appeared out of nowhere, forcing the ship back into town. Natsu could barely make out Lucy screaming.

After the ship capsized into the port, Salamander and his men collected themselves, Lucy ran to the wreckage, screaming for Natsu.

Natsu stood atop the wreckage, glaring at Salamander. "So, you claim membership to the Fairy Tail guild?"

"What of it?" Salamander asked as he ordered two more men to charge.

"Let get a good look at that mug." Nastu said as he grabbed for his jacket. Lucy screamed. "Natsu, be careful!"

"Don't worry, Lucy." Happy said from her shoulder. "I probably should have told you this earlier, but Natsu's a wizard too." "What?"

Natsu smacked away the thugs as threw his jacket off. "I'm Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail wizard, and I've never seen you before!" On his right shoulder was red mark which looked like a fairy with a tail.

"Wait, Natsu's a Fairy tail wizard!" Lucy asked. One Salamander's men pointed out that it's the real deal and said a name: Bora.

"I've heard that name, Bora the Prominence. They say he was kicked out of the Titan Nose guild for bad behavior."

"I don't give a damn if you're good, bad, or whatever. I won't let any slander the Fairy Tail name!"

Bora smirked as he cast a spell. **"Prominence Typhoon!" **When the purple flames struck Natsu, they exploded. Lucy started to run to him, but Happy stopped her.

"Are you sure you're a fire wizard? Cause these are the worst flames I've ever had?"

Lucy stood there, in awe of what she saw. Natsu was eating fire. Fire.

As the last embers entered his mouth, the slavers were horrified. "Thanks for the grub." Was all Natsu said as wiped his mouth.

"What the hell? Who is this guy?" Bora screamed.

Happy simply stated "Fire magic won't work on Natsu."

"Now," Natsu said as spread his legs. "Let me show some real fire magic!" He pulled his head back and a magic seal appeared in front. He brought his hands to his mouth and blew through them.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

A stream of red and orange flames out of his mouth, channeled by his hands. When the smoke cleared, only Bora was unscathed as he used his **Red Carpet **to hover away.

"Hey, Bora," one of his men groaned out. "I've seen this guy before. The pink hair, the scaly-lookin' scarf. No mistaking it. This guy is..." "Salamander!" Lucy finished his thought.

"Alright then, let me show you the power of a Fairy Tail wizard." Natsu shouted as he lit his hands on fire and charged at Bora.

Bora, still hovering, cast his **Red Shower **spell, launching hundreds of purple orbs at Natsu. He jumped on them and ran to Bora, punching him once in range.

Lucy stood baffled at the sight in front of her. "What kind of magic lets you eat fire and then attack with it?"

"A dragons lungs to breathe fire." Lucy turned and look down at Happy, who continued explaining as the fight raged on. "Dragon scales to dissolve fire, and dragon claws to attack with fire. His version of fire magic allows him to take on the physical qualities of a dragon. It's an ancient spell."

Bora launched a giant skull-like orb of flame at Natsu, who caught and ate it. As he finished eating, Happy told Lucy. "It's Dragon Slayer Magic."

Natsu grinned at the slaver. "This fight ends now." Bora panicked as Natsu prepared the spell. He cocked his fist back as a seal appeared. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Launching at Bora, he brought his fist forward as it connected. The force behind it launched Bora into the bell tower.

Lucy stood in awe of the power displayed, only able to mutter out three words. "He overdid it!" Natsu turned to her as he canvassed the destruction.

"Damn it. I was trying avoid this." Before Lucy could say anything, they heard hundreds of footsteps. "Crap, the army."

Natsu grabbed her wrist as he ran away. "Oh man, we gotta get outa here." "Why you dragging me along?"

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail, right?"

Lucy gasped at the statement as Natsu grinned at her. "So let's go!"

"Okay!" Lucy broke his grip and started running with him, while Natsu had a single thought in his mind. 'She's perfect. Just right... To bring her back.'

* * *

**Done. This is the longest chapter so far, so hope you like it. Now, Natsu ate like a normal person because Hades taught him how to behave properly. Natsu still follows any lead on Igneel cause he's hoping not to have to awaken Zeref. He still gets pretty emotional about Fairy Tail. Now, guess who she is?**


	4. Macao

**Chapter 4**

**Macao**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

**_Location / Time Change_**

_Flashback_

* * *

**_Era_**

"Those Fairy Tail idiots have done it again! This time they destroyed an entire port!" A council member with his arms crossed said.

"That's not what troubles me." An elderly woman on the council said, surprising the other members. "What troubles me is that the one wizard who avoids senseless destruction is the one that destroyed it!"

"I hope that this is just a one time thing." Ultear said. "I'd hate to see their one redeeming quality corrupted."

"Heh," Siegrain chuckled at his colleges comments. "I'm actually quite fond of those idiots." Yajima and Ultear nodded in agreement.

Yajima gave his thoughts on the subject. "Yes, they are indeed foolish but they are quite powerful. The amount of success they receive is just immense as the destruction they cause."

"That's true, this is quite the quandary."

"I say leave them be." Siegrain said, catching everyone else off. "After all, think of how boring this job would be if not for fools like them."

This sparked arguments across the room, causing Ultear to raise her hand to her head, as if to calm down her headache. 'Natsu, you have to be more careful. One wrong move, and both of our covers are blown.'

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Natsu sneezed as he, Lucy, and Happy stood in front of the guild hall.

Lucy was awe-struck as Happy flew in to the air. "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Natsu placed his hands on the large doors and pushed them open.

"We Made It Back Alive!"

Lucy was awe struck at the sight in front of her. People of all sizes, all kinds of colors, loud noises, and lots of alcohol. Everyone was dancing, talking or just hanging out.

"Yo, Natsu," a bucked tooth member holding a beer mug called out. "Heard you caused so-"

He was stopped mid sentence as Natsu kicked him in the face, launching him into the wall, much to Lucy's surprised.

"You lied to me about that Salamander, I gonna kick your ass!"

"Dude, calm down. It was just a rumor." The man said as he regained consciousness.

"It was just a rumor!?" Natsu shouted in anger.

"You wanna fight? Let's fight!" This sparked an all out guild brawl as more and more members were drawn into the fray. Lucy had to duck both flying furniture and glassware.

Lucy was unphased by all of this, as she had only one thing on her mind. 'I'm inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!'

"So, Natsu finally made back, did he?" A man in only boxer shorts stood up. Lucy stared panicked at the man before remembering a Sorcerer Weekly article she read. 'Thats Gray Fullbuster. I guess the rumors about him stripping really are true.'

Gray began to walk over the brawl, fully intent on settling things with Natsu. Before he could, a voice from behind called out to him.

"Gray, your clothes." A woman in a blue bikini top at the bar pointed out his lack of clothes. Gray spun around on his foot. " I don't freakin care right now!"

Lucy ran through the articles she had read until she found one that matched the face in front of her. 'Cana Alberona. They say she's the guilds best drinker.' Cana gave a large sigh as she swirled the wine in her glass. "See, I don't date any of the guys here because they don't have any class." She then picked up a large wine barrel and began to drink from it, leaving Lucy speechless and her jaw on the floor.

Gray kicked another member out of his way and stared at Natsu, who was fighting himself. "Fight me, Natsu!" Natsu turned around and stared at the under clad wizard. "First put some clothes on, then we'll fight!"

Lucy could hear the sound of wood hitting wood behind her. She turned around and saw a large tan man with white hair. "It just hit noon, and you guys already acting like a bunch of spoiled brats."

'Thats Elfman. They weren't kidding, he's huge.'

"SHUT UP, ELFMAN!" Gray and Natsu said as they both punched Elfman, launching him into the battle field that was the guild hall.

"Damn it's noisy here." Lucy turned around to see Loke 'the Lady Killer', an attractive man who was always ranked high on the eligible bachelor list. Around both his arms were two very attractive women. Suddenly, a glass hit him on the head, angering him.

"I'm gonna go fight." He then flashed the girls a look. "But it's only to protect you two."

"He's off the list." Lucy said as she crossed off his face in a magazine of ideal boyfriends she kept. She looked out over the sea of violence. "There's not one single sane person in this whole place."

"Hello, are you new?" A voice from behind caused Lucy to turn around. There was a beautiful woman in a red dress with white hair, holding a tray of drinks. Lucy recognized her and freaked out. "M-M-Mirajane! In the flesh!"

Mirajane gave her the sweetest smile from any of her magazine shoots. "Hey, uh, don't you think we should stop this?" Lucy asked pointing to the massive brawl.

"It's fine." Mira said turning to the brawl. "This happens every now and then, so I just leave them be. Besides,." Elfman crashed into her, sending her into one of the many broken tables. "It kinda fun, isn't it?" She finished before fainting, but Lucy panicked. "Don't die, Mirajane!"

Gray crashed into Lucy, sending them both to the ground. As they got up, Gray shouted. "Give me back my underwear!" Lucy could see Natsu, grin on his face, spinning Grays underwear on his finger.

He turned to Lucy, who was covering her eyes. She screamed "Don't turn around!" Gray approached her, which startled the blonde. "Excuse me, miss, can I borrow your-" He never finished as Lucy hit him with a bat.

"No way!" She was then picked up by Loke, both figuratively and literally.

"Hello, I don't think we've meet." He was then uppercutted by Elfman, which caused him to drop Lucy.

"Real men talk with their fists Loke." Natsu then gave him a spin kick to the chest. "I told you to stay out of my way!"

The brawl went on and Cana was starting to get annoyed. "So, there goes my plans for having a quiet drink." She then pulled out a magic card. "Alright guys, time to stop." From the card, a green seal appeared.

Gray, after finding his boxers, brought his hands together as cold mist escaped his hands, creating a blue magic seal. "Oh, yeah? Says who!?"

Elfman had his own purple seal in his hand. Roaring as he brought it up, the seal grew in size as stone wrapped around his arm.

Loke fidgeted with his rings as a bright green seal appeared in front of his hands. "You punks are so annoying sometimes."

Flames appeared and wrapped around Natsu's fists. "Let's kick things up a notch!"

Lucy panicked and held up Happy as a feline shield. "This is an everyday occurrence here?!" "Yup!"

Before the whole town was leveled, a large foot slammed onto the ground. "That's enough, you brats!" All fighting stopped instantly. No one dared to even cough. Lucy stared up at the massive figure in fear.

"Oh, hello Master." Mirajane said like nothing happened. "I didn't know you were still here."

"Did you say Master!" Lucy said in complete shock.

The master turned to Mirajane and noticed the blonde next to her. "So, seems we have newcomer?"

Lucy panicked as she realized he meant her. "Y-yes sir."

The large figure began to shake as steam rolled of his body. Lucy feared that he would get bigger than he already was. Instead, he actually shrunk in size, revealing an old man. "Nice to have you."

Lucy said the first thing that came into her head. "He's so tiny! This guys the master?!"

"That's right. Allow me to introduce Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov." Mirajane said as Makarov leaped onto the railing above everyone. He cleared his throat as the entire guild stared up at him in silence.

"You've done now, you clots. This is the biggest amount of complaints yet." He waved the think pile of paper in his hand to illustrate his point before pulling out a random complaint.

"First off, Gray, good work dealing with that monster, but why were you walking around town naked and then stealing clothing?!"

The raven haired wizard looked up. "Wouldn't it be worse I just stayed naked?" This twisted logic caused the master to face palm before he read another complaint.

"Elfman, you can't attack the clientele you've been hired to protect!"

Elfman scratched his face. "He said men were all about education." Makarov read the next complaint.

"Cana, stop charging the council for your alcoholism. 15 barrels!?" Cana just rubbed the back of her head.

"But this one surprised me." He pulled a complaint out of the pile. "Natsu, can you explain to me how you destroyed half of Hargeon's port on your first visit there?!"

"Yeah, about that." Natsu pointed at Lucy. "That one is on her. She sent that massive wave which did about half of the damage to the city."

Lucy was dejected. 'Not even a real member yet and I already joined its reputation for going overboard.' She thought to herself.

"All you kids are good at is making the higher ups mad at me." Makarov said as he shook with anger from his perch.

"However," The paper in his hand quickly burst into flames as he held it. "I say to hell with the Magic Council." He threw the burning paper to the ground, and Natsu leaped off the ground and ate it.

"Now listen." The master continued. "Any power that goes beyond reason still comes from reason, right? Magic isn't some sort of miraculous power: it is a talent that only works when both the flow of energy inside of us and in the natural world are in perfect harmony. To preform magic, one must have a strong mind and and a strong will. It should take over your being and pour out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following the rules, then our magic will never progress. Don't let those blowhards from the council scare you. Follow the path you believe in. Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail guild number 1!" He finished, raising his hand in guilds symbol.

The crowd followed his example, with everyone making the same symbol. Lucy looked to Natsu, who had a smile on his face. She gave him her own smile as she copied all of her soon-to-be guild mates.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

"There you go. Now you're an official Fairy Tail member." Mirajane said as she removed the stamp.

Lucy looked around for Natsu. She saw him at the bar, eating a 'small' meal that was covered in fire. Happy was on the table, eating a tray of fish. "Natsu, look!" She said as she ran up excited. "Mirajane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!"

Natsu looked up from his meal and gave her a smile. "That's great. Welcome to the guild."

"Is my dad back yet?" Natsu, Lucy and Happy turned to see a young boy looking up at Makarov.

Makarov put his beer down and shook his head. "You're getting on my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizards son, have some faith in your father and wait for him."

"But sir, he said he'd only be gone for a couple of days." The boy now known as Romeo said. "And it's been well over a week."

Makarov scratched his head. "Hmm. If I recall, he took the job on Mt. Hakobe."

"That's right and it's not that far away." Romeo screamed at the master. "So please send some one to look for him!"

"Listen, kid. Your old mans a wizard!" Makarov said angrily. "Just like any other wizard here, he can handle himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeos anger finally got to him. He punched Makarov between the eyes, and ran out of the guild hall. "I hate you all!"

Lucy observed the whole scene for her seat at the bar. "Wow, that's gotta be tough."

Mirajane was behind the bar, cleaning some mugs. "I know he sounds like he doesn't care, but believe me, Masters worried."

Natsu let out sigh as he got up out of his chair. Lucy stared at Natsu as he and Happy began to walk out of the guild hall.

"This doesn't look good, Master." Nab said leaning against the bar top. "I bet he's on his way to Mt. Hakobe. He'll never learn. Going after Macao will just hurt his pride."

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path." The master said. "Leave him be for now."

"How come Natsu got so upset?" Lucy asked.

"Probably cause Natsu sees himself in Romeo." Mirajane said, never looking up from the mug she was cleaning. "Just because we're Fairy Tail members doesn't mean we all don't have personal issues. We've all had our fair share of suffering and heartache."

"Many years ago, Natsu's father left and never came back." Lucy's eyes shot up as Mirajane put a bottle on the shelf. "Well, not his biological father, but the one who raised him. He was actually a dragon."

"It was a what?!" Lucy screamed at Mirajane. "Natsu really was raised by a dragon?!" Mirajane nodded.

"When he was just a boy, a dragon found him wondering the forest." Mirajane continued the story. "He took Natsu in, and taught him everything about language, culture, and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared, and never came back."

"Wait, so that dragon was Igneel." Lucy said after figuring it out.

"That's right." Mirajane said. "Natsu lives for the day when he and Igneel are together again. It's kinda cute, don't you think?

* * *

_**Mt. Hakobe Base**_

"So, why'd you come with us?" Natsu groaned from his back in the carriage that was taking them to Mt. Hakobe.

"I thought I could help." Lucy answered as she stared at the prone dragon slayer. "Wow, you really do have a serious case of motion sickness. It's just one more reason to feel sorry for you."

Natsu snapped up for a second due to the insult. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." The carriage jerked forward and then stopped moving. "I guess we're here."

Natsu jumped up in joy and started a small gig in the cabin.

"Sorry, but this as far as I go." The driver told them.

They opened the back door and were greeted by flying snow and freezing air.

"What gives?" Lucy screamed as she shock in the cold. "It's a frozen wasteland! I know we're on mountain, but it's the middle of summer. There should be a blizzard here."

"Here." She looked up and saw Natsu handing her the blanket he kept on his back. "You need it more than I do."

"But aren't you even a little cold?" She asked as she wrapped herself in the blanket.

"One of the perks of being a fire mage." Natsu said as he started to walk away. "I can raise my body temperature, so the cold doesn't really bother me. Let's go."

"Hold on." Nastu turned around to see Lucy pulling out a silver key. **"Open, Gate of the Clock Constellation - Horologium!" **From a magic seal came a grandfather clock with arms and a head.

"A clock?" Natsu asked as raised an eyebrow. "Cool!" Happy said.

Lucy climbed inside and shut the door. She then spoke, but the glass was apparently soundproof, because neither of the two could hear her.

"Wha- huh, I can't hear you." Natsu said to the glass.

"She said I'm staying in here and I'm not coming out." Horologium repeating what she said.

"Well, then why did you come with us?" Natsu asked a little annoyed at the blondes antics.

"What kind of crazy job would force Macao to come to a place like this, she inquires."

"Don't you think you should have asked that before we left?" He said crossing his arms. "He went to slay a Vulcan. Think big, dumb, ugly monkey." Natsu's explanation of things scared Lucy.

"I want to go back the guild, she declares scared." Horologium says.

"Then be my guest, I say back." Natsu then restarted walking into the snow storm. The spirit and Lucy stayed put for a while before chasing after Natsu.

"MACAO, WHERE ARE YOU?" Natsu screamed at the top of his lungs from the edge of a cliff.

A large Vulcan jumped from the cliff behind him and slammed its fists into the ground. Luckily, Natsu had sensed something and jumped back avoid being crushed. The beast looked up with a grin before sniffing the air and a perverted smile came on its face. It ran up to Horologium and pressed its face against the glass.

"Human Woman!" Lucy looked up and saw the monkey looking in with lust in its eyes. It lifted the spirit over its head and began running away.

"Don't just stand there! Hurry up and save me, she yells furious." Horologium told them.

"Hey, get back here!" Natsu yelled at the shouted at the fading shadow. "Damn it, this girl's gonna be a pain, I just know it." He turned around to face Happy. "Let's go." The two then took off after Lucy.

'That scent... There's no way.' Natsu thought as they desperately tried to keep up the Vulcan.

* * *

_**Mt. Hakobe Summit**_

"How did I get myself into this mess? And what's with this giant monkey, she asks fearful of the answer." Horologium said as he covered his eyes. The Vulcan was dancing around the spirit and the girl within.

The beast quickly pressed its face against the glass of the grandfather clock. "Woman!" Lucy freaked out at the drooling face of the monkey starring at her. To make things worse, Horologium disappeared in a beam of light, saying his 'time was up'.

"GIVE ME AN EXTENSION, PLEASE!" She cried as the Vulcan inched closer to her.

"Get away from her!" A voice rang out, causing the Vulcan to turn its head, only to receive a foot to its head, launching it into a nearby wall.

"Natsu, am I glad to see you. Wait, how did you get so fast?" She asked.

Natsu gave her a smirk. "You can thank Happy for that." He's said as he pointed above him. "Thanks, little buddy."

"So you can't handle any other mode of transportation, but flying with Happy is okay?" Lucy asked as she crossed his arm.

"What kinda sick question is that? Happy isn't a mode of transportation, he's my friend." Lucy could only sigh at Natsu's response.

The Vulcan pulled itself out of the wall and looked over. "My Woman!" Was all it said before it rushed at Natsu. Luckily, his enhanced hearing picked it up and he turnaround and looked at the running beast. "Macao, I can't believe you got taken-over by a damn monkey." He said shaking his head.

Lucy looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Relax, Lucy." The Vulcan swung it's fist. Natsu preformed a back kick that hit the Vulcan gut, winding it. "I got this." He spun around and delivered a flaming backfist, sending it reeling. "I won't let anything happen to my friends." He launched forward at the beast, but he couldn't see it's fist until it hit him.

Lucy stared at the fight, thinking about what Natsu had just said. 'I just joined, and he already considers me a friend.' She threw her blanket off and pulled out a golden key. "If he can do it so can I.**Open, Gate of The Golden Bull - Taurus!" **From a magic seal came a large man cow with a large axe strapped to its back.

"A cow?" Natsu said as he raised an eyebrow.

"That's amazing!" Happy said in amazement.

"Taurus is the strongest spirit I have a contract with. He'll be more than enough to help you, Natsu!" Lucy said with confidence.

"Wow, Miss Lucy I almost forgot what a nice figure you have. How about you come over here and give me a smoooch?" The spirit asked, causing Lucy to face palm.

"Oh, yeah, and he's a big perv too."

"Don't worry, Luce." Lucy looked over to Natsu. "I've dealt with people like this. I know how to handle them. Hey, cow!" Taurus turned to Natsu, who pointed to the Vulcan. "That monkey already claimed Lucy as his woman!" Lucy face palmed at Natsu's plan.

"His WOMAN!" Taurus said as steam exited his nostrils. "That's big talk for mooonkey!"

"Tell you what, I have plan to take him down." Natsu said as the spirit grinned to him. "The first step is letting you take your aggression out on it. You in?"

Taurus' response was to unsheathe his axe and swing it at the Vulcan. The beast dodged the hit and slid on the ice. It brought its arms together in a clap, launching a large amounts of ice chunks at the spirit. Taurus reacted quickly, bringing his axe in front him. He then spun his weapon at high speeds, breaking all the shards that flew at him.

"Macao, WAKE THE HELL UP!" The Vulcan looked over to his left to see Natsu running full speed at him.**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **He punched the beast in its chest, sending it flying into the wall. The impact created a Vulcan-shaped hole in the wall; it's eyes were blank, apparently unconscious.

"Thanks Taurus." Lucy said as she returned the spirit to its world. She walked over to Natsu, who had made his way over to the beasts prone body. "Hey, Natsu. Why'd you keep calling that thing Macao?"

"Oh, because it is Macao." He said as the beasts body began to glow. When it faded, the beast was replaced by a purple haired man in a white trench coat.

"Are you telling me that that perverted monkey was actually you friend this whole time?!" Lucy asked, shocked and surprised.

"Yeah." Natsu said nodding. "Vulcans survive by using **Take-Over Magic **to steal human bodies, possessing the body and corrupting the mind until the human part is gone forever."

"Their evil body snatchers." Happy added.

"Lets stop the small talk." Natsu looked over to Lucy. "Help me set him down on the blanket so we can treat his injuries. Looks like he's hurt bad."

Lucy did as requested and laid the blanket on the ground. A few minutes later, they finished treating Macao's injuries as the older wizard opened his eyes.

"Natsu." He groaned out.

"Hey Macao." Natsu said with a smile. "Looks like your still kickin', huh?"

"I'm so pathetic." He said, causing the others to look at him confused. "I beat nineteen of those brutes, but the twentieth, that's the one that got me. I was so angry at myself. I doubt I could face Romeo."

"Don't talk like that." Natsu said, causing Macao to look over to him. "You beat nineteen monsters man."

'Wait.' Lucy thought to herself. 'There were nineteen more pervert monkeys, and he took the job himself.' She stared as Natsu helped Macao to his feet.

"Lets go, your little boys waitin'." Natsu said, causing Macao to grin at him.

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

Romeo was crying on a flight of stairs when a voice called out to him. Looking up, he saw Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and his dad. Overwhelmed with joy, he jumped off the steps and hugged his father to the ground. The other three smiled at the reunion, and began to walk away.

"Natsu! Happy!" Romeo called out to them. "Thank You!"

"Don't mention it, Romeo!" Natsu said as he kept walking to his home.

"Aye!" Happy said back.

"Lucy, thanks for helping to bring my daddy home!"

Lucy turned around and waved at the father-son duo.

* * *

**Now, some of you have guessed Ur, some have guessed Lisanna. Not going to give anything away, but half of you are wrong. Who's what, that's up for you guys to figure out.**


	5. Duke Everlue

**Chapter 5**

**Duke Everlue**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

Lucy awoke in her apartment with a smile on her face as the sub shined through her window. 'This place is a steal. Only seventy-thousand jewel a month.' She proceeded to take her morning bath, still in thought. 'The tub, the floor space, and the closet space. Plus the retro fireplace and stove.'

She dried herself off and walked into the living room. She got dressed and was about to head to the guild when someone knocked at her door. Opening the door, she Natsu with Happy on his shoulder, fruit basket in hand.

"Hey, Lucy." Natsu said with a smile. "Just wanted to stop by with a little house warming gift. Mind if we come in?"

Lucy had no problems with it and the two entered her house. "Nice place you got here, Lucy." Happy said while scratching the walls, angering Lucy.

"Not wrong there, Happy." Natsu said as he took a seat at her table. "So, how's this place been treatin you, Lucy?"

"Great." Lucy said as she set a tea cup filled with tea in front of him.

"That's good." Natsu said after taking a sip of his tea. "A lot of people can't adjust to a new home so quickly. Hey, think you can show me the rest of your wierd key people you like collecting?"

"They're Celestial Spirits, and summoning them takes a lot of magic."

"Well, how many spirits do you have?" Happy asked.

"Six." She answered, holding up her key ring. "Not to brag or anything, but I even have a few different types." She took some of her keys off her ring and laid them on the table. "The silver keys are the ones you can buy in the magic shops. I've got Horologium the Clock, Crux the Southern Cross, and Lyra the Harp." She pointed at each respective key.

"So, the clock is just a silver key?" Natsu asked. "That explains why it would let you ride around in it."

"But the gold keys are the ones that are super rare." Lucy said placing the other three on the table. "There are only twelve and they open the gates of the zodiac spirits. I've got a quarter of them. I've got Taurus the Golden Bull, Aquarius the Water Bearer, and Cancer the Giant Crab."

"GIANT CRAB!" Happy screamed as he thought of giant crab legs to eat.

Natsu shock his head and chuckled a little bit. "Sorry, Lucy. He REALLY likes seafood."

"It's no problem." Lucy said before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, you guys wanna see how a Celestial Wizard makes a contract with a spirit?"

"Cool." Happy said. Lucy stood up and raised her new key in her hand.

"Here we go!" Lucy exclaimed. **"I call upon the, in the world of the Celestial Spirits. I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate!" **A magic seal appeared beneath her as Natsu and Happy stared at her. **"Open, Gate of Canis Minor - Nicola!" **A bubble popped out of the seal before turning into a white creature with an orange nose.

The two guests stared wide-eyed at the spirit before turning to Lucy. "Nice try."

"Shut up, I meant to do that!" Lucy shouted at her guests before picking up her new spirit. "You are just a little cutie patutie. It doesn't much to get these guys through the gate, so a lot of wizards keep them as pets."

She kneeled down in front of the spirit with a pen and note pad. "Okay, let's work on our contract."

The spirit nodded in agreement.

"Are you available Mondays?" She asked. The spirit shook it head, and Lucy wrote it down.

"Tuesdays?" Receiving a nod yes for an answer, she wrote it down as Natsu and Happy watched from the table.

"It's kinda plain." Natsu muttered to himself.

"Well, that's it." Lucy stated as both she and the spirit smilled.

"Well that was easy." Happy commented, causing Lucy to grin.

"It may look simple, but it's very important. See, the contract between Spirit and wizard is based around the promise they make to each other. Because of that, I make it a point to always keep my promises." Lucy explains. "Now I just need to give you a name."

"I thought it was Nicola?" Happy asked.

"No, that's the species name." Lucy explained. A few seconds later and an idea popped into her head. "Oh I know. Come here, Plue."

"Plue?"

"I think it's just the cutest name ever!" Lucy said hugging the newly dubbed Plue.

"I don't get it." Happy stated. "It's called the little dog, but it won't bark."

"Well, you aren't going meow." Lucy pointed out the hypocrisy. Plue jumped out of her arms and immediately began a bizarre dance. Natsu kneeled down and stared at the dancing spirit intensely.

"I'm not telling her that!" He shouted as Plue grinned at him.

"You can understand him?!" Lucy asked, freaked out at the sight before her.

Natsu then stared at Lucy with intensity. Freaked out, she asked what he wanted from her.

"Alright, it's settled. You both are gonna be apart of our team." Natsu flashed her his signature grin.

"Team?"

"Yeah, team." Happy explained. "See, even though everyone in the guild is allied to each other, the ones that get along really well will form teams within the guild. That way, jobs to difficult for one person can be done by a team."

"Alright, I'm in!" Lucy yelled in excitement. The two wizards then did an elaborate handshake to seal the deal.

"Great, and it just so happens that I have the perfect job for us." Natsu said as he took out a flier with the job they were doing. Lucy took the the paper and read it over, missing the sneaky look on her teammate's face.

"Shirotsume Village, that's not that far away." The reward the caught Lucy's eyes. "Whoa, 200,000 jewel. Just for stealing a book from this Duke Everlue guy."

"Peice of cake, right?" Natsu asked, knowing what was coming next.

"Huh?" Lucy read the last part the job. "Please note. Everlue is a dirty old man who's looking for maids with blonde hair!?" She didn't like the sound of that.

"We know a blonde haired girl, don't we Happy?" Natsu asked in a loud whisper.

"Yup, and I bet we can find her a maids uniform." Happy answered with a smile.

"You, sneaky little... THATS NOT FAIR!" Lucy shouted at the two before falling to her hands and knees.

"So, you don't want to do it?" Natsu asked. Receiving a firm head shake no, he sighed. "That's to bad. I was hopin' to use your feminine charms to sneak in, get the book, and get out before he even noticed you. But if you don't want to do it,"

"Hold on." Lucy popped up to her feet. "Lets not be hasty now. I can totally sneak in to this geezers mansion. It'll be like taking candy from a baby." She said, now confident in Natsu's plan.

"Great, our ride leaves in thirty minutes." Natsu said as Happy jumped to his shoulder and they made their way to the door. "Meet us there."

Lucy nodded and closed the door, preparing to get her stuff. Chuckling, Natsu walked away, thinking to himself. 'Gets them every time. Thank you, Caprico.' (A/N: Edicite lessons.)

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Levy, Jet, and Droy stared at the Request board looking for the very same job.

"Darn it, did someone take the book stealing job?" Levy asked aloud.

Mirajane was walking by with a tray of dirty dishes and overheard her. "Yup. I think it was Natsu and Lucy who got to it first."

"Aw man." Levy sighed in disappointment. "I really could've used that money."

"Don't despair, Levy." They four looked over to Makarov, who was sitting on the bar top, smoking a double end pipe. "It's probably for the best. I was just contacted by the client of the job."

"Oh, did they cancel it?" Mirajane asked as she walked over. Makarov inhaled from his pipe before letting the smoke exit his mouth.

"No, quite the opposite. The reward has been increased. It's now two million." He said with a smile.

"Two million?!"

"For a freakin book?!"

"That's like fighting monsters kinda pay!"

Mirajane asked the question on all of their minds. "Did they give any reason behind the increase?"

Nearby, Gray was listening in on the conversation and smirked to himself. 'This job just got interesting.' He thought to himself before Mira pointed out his current attire, or rather his lack thereof.

* * *

_**Shirotsume Town**_

"I'm never getting on one of those things again." Nastu said weakly.

"You said that last time." Happy pointed out.

"Whatever. Let's just find some food."

"I don't it." Lucy added in. "Can't you just eat your own fire?"

"No, that's impossible." Natsu answered. "See, I can eat any fire, as long as it's not my own. It's kind of a taboo thing."

"Well, that's lame."

"Whatever." Natsu looked up to see a restaurant in front. "Let's just get some food."

"No thanks." Lucy said as she walked away. "I've got something to do."

"What's with her?" Natsu asked Laki. "We should be eating as a team."

Once in the restaurant, the two sat down and order a lot of meat for Natsu and fish for Happy. "So, you're sure we should leave the fatty stuff for Lucy?" Natsu asked as he ate a drumsticks before taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah, that's the part she likes the most, it seems." Happy agreed.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Said girls voice called out, causing Natsu to look up. His mouth dropped open to see Lucy in a maids outfit. "Come on, Natsu, don't lie. I know I look super cute in this."

"One thing, Lucy." Natsu said pointing to her hands. "Get some gloves." Lucy looked confused but Natsu just tapped his guild emblem. "We don't want to give anything away to this guy, so cover your hands so he can't see your guild emblem." Lucy nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**Melon Household**_

"My names Kaby Melon. Please to meet you." The client told them.

"Your name sounds tasty!" Happy said drooling.

"Happy, that's rude." Lucy scolded.

"It's fine. I get that all the time." Kaby told them after a small chuckle.

'Hold on, why does his name sound so familiar?' Lucy thought to herself.

"Now, about the job. It's rather simple: Duke Everlue has a book called Daybreak in his library. I want you to burn it for me."

"I can burn it no problem, but may I ask why?" Natsu asked in curiosity.

"For 200,000 jewel, who cares about that?" Lucy looked over to her partner.

"The reward has been raised to two million." The three were shocked. After a collective gasp they stared stunned at their client. "Didn't you know that?"

"Two million? Split three ways!? Wow! I suck at math, but that's a lot!" Natsu screamed in a mix of joy and shock.

"Oh, I know." Happy chimed in. "You get a million, I get a million, and Lucy gets all the leftovers."

"But that leaves me with nothing!" Lucy screamed, ruining their dream. She calmed down before turning to Kaby again. "Why'd you raise the reward money?"

"Because that book must be destroyed, no matter the cost."

Natsu let out a sigh as he got up from his seat. "Alright. Let's go. We gotta book to burn." He walked out of the room with Lucy and Happy following him.

* * *

**_Duke Everlue's Mansion_**

"Hello!" Lucy called to the people in the house. "I'm here for that maid position. Hello!"

She looked back at Natsu and Happy, who were hiding in the bushes nearby. 'Wow this stupid geezer, steal and burn a book, collect two million jewel. This is gonna be easy.'

Seconds later, a massive maid burst out of the ground and landed, startling Lucy. Moments later, the Duke pulled the same trick and looked at Lucy, to see if she was pretty enough to be his maid.

The Duke turned away from her. "I'll pass. Now scram, ugly."

Lucy was dejected. As the large maid picked her up, the Duke explained that he has high standards. Four more maid, each one uglier than the last, popped out of the ground and quickly surrounded the pudgy man. The largest maid threw Lucy into the woods as the master and maids walked back inside.

Natsu looked at Lucy crying against a tree. "Didn't you say you could get in there?"

"I TRIED." She screamed. "BUT THAT MORON WOULDN'T KNOW BEAUTY IF HIT HIM IN THE HEAD! YOU SAW THOSE GORILLA WOMEN!"

Natsu let out a sigh as he kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lucy, it's not your fault. Luckily, I came up with a backup plan."

"Yeah, that big, fat, blind jerk's gonna pay!" She snapped out of her depression immediately. "So, what's the plan?"

"Step one, get changed." Natsu said pointing at her. "Then, we have Happy fly us to the roof and we sneak inside."

"Got it!" Lucy said as she left to get changed.

* * *

_**Unknown Room**_

In a crystal sphere, the Duke and two other figures observed the whole situation that played out.

"So, more wizards have decided to come here, have they?" Everlue said before noticing Natsu's shoulder. "Oh, and these are from Fairy Tail." A smile crept on his face as he kept observing.

* * *

**_Mansion Roof_**

Happy flew Lucy onto the roof of the mansion. Natsu had his hand on a window and was superheating it so that the glass would melt. Reaching through the hole, he unlocked it window as it swung open.

"So, why are we up here?" Lucy asked.

"The best place to enter somewhere your not suppose to be is from the top." Natsu explained. "That way, you can find exits as you look around. Always helps to have an exit strategy."

"Smart." Lucy said as they climbed into the now open window. The entered a room filled with artifacts and relics. "Looks like we entered an old storage room or something."

"Hey, Natsu." Happy called over his friend. Natsu looked down and saw that the cat was wearing a skull as a mask.

"Lookin fierce, Happy."

"Please stop fooling around, you two." Lucy asked. "Looks like we get out through that door. Happy, can you see if anyone's out there?" She told them as she pointed to the door.

Happy opened the door and looked both ways before deciding it was safe. Moving their way threw as quitly as possible, the group eventually came to a long hallway filled with doors. They opened all of them, but found no trace of any books. Although they did find some peculiar looking equipment in the dukes bathroom.

"Man this is boring." Natsu stated as the three snuck along the wall. "Do we really need to search every room in this house?"

"You want that two million jewel, don't you?" Lucy said. "Til then, we gotta be stealthy. Like a ninja."

"A real ninja..." Natsu's mind began to wonder to thoughts of himself in ninja getup.

"What's going on in that head?" Lucy asked dejectedly.

Before she could snap him out of his fantasy, the maids from before burst threw the ground, the small ones brandishing weapons. The large one ordered them to crush the intruders.

"Ninja!" Natsu shouted as he charged forward. His foot was instantly wrapped in flames as he delivered a whip-kick, knocking all five maids into the ground. They laid unconscious, a little singed but nothing too severe. "That's it?" Natsu sounded disappointed. He walked over to the stairs and started to walk down them, before noticing that Lucy was just standing behind him with her mouth wide open. "You comin'?"

"Y-yeah." Lucy muttered out as she followed after him. Down the stairs, he opened a door to find themselves in a large library. "How did you-"

"What can I say, the nose knows." Natsu grinned pointing to his nose. "Now, let's find that book."

Lucy went over to one side of the room and began reading the spines of the books, trying to find Daybreak. "If Everlue reads even a fraction of these books, he's got my repect." Lucy stated aloud.

"Lets see." Natsu looked at the books before him. He grabbed one and read the cover. "No." He threw the book to the floor. "No. No. No. No. No." He repeated the process several times. Finally, he grabbed a book that had a golden cover. "Yo, Lucy! Found it!"

Lucy ran over just as he was about to burn it to make sure it was the right book. "It is Daybreak! Hold on." She snatched the book out of Natsu's hand. "This was written by Kemu Zaleon?"

"Kem who what?" Natsu asked, deactivating his flames.

"Zaleon was an great wizard and an amazing novelist." She told him before clutching the book to her chest. "I'm such a huge fan. I was positive I'd read all his work, but this must be an unpublished novel!"

"Who cares?" Natsu asked, reigniting his finger. "It all burns the same to me!"

"You better not, Pyro." Lucy said protecting the book within her arms. "This is a great work of literature, we can't just destroy it!"

"But that's what our job is." Natsu reminded her.

"Come on, I'm his biggest fan." She said as she backed away from the two. "I know. Let's just tell him we burned the book. I promise I'll keep it a secret!"

"I'm a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them." Natsu said as he inched closer. Before he could get any closer, a voice rang out from nowhere.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" A figure burst out of the ground and landed before them; the figure turning out to be the Duke Everlue. "I knew it was a good idea to keep an eye on you wizards."

"This is cause you held us up, Lucy." Natsu said as he face the Duke. At that point, Lucy apologized.

"That's what your after, that stupid book?" Everlue said as he noticed the book in Lucy's arms.

"Stupid?" Natsu asked.

'If the client is willing to pay so much for its destruction, than this book must be important. So why is he calling it stupid?' Lucy thought as an idea entered her head.

"This works out great. If you really think that, I guess it's fine if I keep it?" She asked the Duke.

"No way!" The Duke shouted. "Even if it is stupid, it's mine so take your filthy hands off it!"

"Stingy bastard." Lucy commented.

"Be quiet, ugly." Everlue countered, causing Lucy to flinch.

"Look, we're just here to burn the book, and then we'll be out of your nose hair." Natsu said ignoring the banter between the two.

"No way, Natsu. I'm not giving you this book!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy, this is our job!" Natsu yelled at her.

"Well, at least let me read it first." Lucy demanded as she sat down to read.

"You're gonna read it here?!" Nastu, Happy, and Everlue asked her at the same time. The fact that Lucy was reading his book threw Everlue into a rage.

"That's enough foolishness. How dare you put your dirty hands on my book. Come forth, Vanish Brothers!" He declared with a snap of his finger. Two bookshelves began to come apart, revealing a secret entrance with two figures in it.

"You called called upon us, sir?" The short one with a large frying pan strapped to his back asked the Duke.

"Are these punks really from the Fairy Tail?" The taller one asked.

"That emblem." Happy pointed to their armbands. "They're from the Southern Wolves, a mercenary guild."

"Body guards, huh?" Natsu asked as he cracked his knuckles to fight. Lucy, however, was preoccupied with reading the book they were suppose to burn.

"Boyoyoyoyo!" Everlue said as he curled his nose hair. "The Southern Wolves are always on the hunt for some fresh prey. Say your prayers, thieves!"

"Hey, keep them busy for a while." Lucy told Natsu as she sat up. "I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure that this book holds some kinda secret." She started to run towards door and closed it behind her.

'A secret? It must have slipped by me somehow. It could be a treasure map or something.' The Duke thought angrily as he sank back into the ground. "I'm going after the girl. Make sure this pink-haired punk doesn't leave here in one piece." Everlue ordered his guards as he vanished.

"Understood, sir."

"Happy." Natsu turned to his teammate. "Go on and help Lucy."

"Are you sure you don't need me here?" Happy asked.

"No." Natsu answered stretching his arms. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." Happy activated his wings and flew past the guards.

"Big talk, for such a little guy." The tall one stated.

"Looks like we will have to put him in his place." The short one said as Natsu continued stretching. "So, you're a fire wizard right?"

"So, you saw what I did to those maids, huh?" Natsu asked. "I take it you know what happens when you mess with fire?" He charged forward with a flaming fist, intent on strike the taller one, but the shorter one blocked it with the frying pan.

"Unfortunately for you, fighting fire wizards is-" He never finished his bragging as the pan broke due to the shear force of the fist. "Impossible! No fire should be able to break this pan!"

"Sorry." Both brothers looked up to see Natsu in the air. "But I've got a schedule to keep. I can't waste my time with weaklings like you." His hands burst into flames and then grew in length, turning into whips of fire. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **He brought his hands over his head and struck the brothers, launching them through the walls of the mansion.

"Ahhh. That's was to easy." Natsu stated. "Now, for my real mission." He turned on his heels and walked to the pile of books he created earlier. Grabbing one off the top of the pile, he opened it and tore out a page. He looked at it very carefully.

It was a contract the made to supply a dark guild with magic weapons. The beneficiary: Grimoire Heart. Setting the paper ablaze, he threw it into the pile and it caught a lite. As the covers burned away, more contracts for the guild were revealed before turning black in the fire.

Natsu waved his hand and the fire grew in intensity. Soon, there was nothing more than a small pile of ash. Natsu stomped the pile and kicked it. He then left the library and waited in front of the large statue of Everlue.

A few minutes passed and Lucy still hadn't shown up. "Geez." Natsu said annoyed. "How hard is to deal with a perverted mole man?" He stared off to the library, unaware of Virgo's glowing eyes.

* * *

**_Sewers Below the Mansion_**

Lucy sat on the side of the sewers canals, using her Wind Reader Glasses to scan the book as quickly as possible.

"Unbelievable." She muttered to herself. "I knew this book had some secret, but this is just amazing!" Before she stand, a hand broke through the steal wall and grabbed her wrists. As her glasses fell off, she looked over to see Everlue's smug grin coming out of the wall.

"Well, well, please do share." The Duke said as he held Lucy's arms behind her back. "After all, secrets don't make friends."

"No way." Lucy gritted through her teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "A man like you doesn't deserve to know. You're an enemy of literature!"

"Moi? My collection of books and artwork only proves I'm the most cultured man in all of Fiore!" Everlue said as he kept twisting Lucy's arms behind her back.

"But that ugly maid collection of yours proves you don't know a thing about beauty!" Lucy said in defiance.

"You dare mock the very definition of beauty!" Everlue countered back before pushing Lucy over to get a better look at the book. "What secret does it hold?" He asked with an evil grin. "Let me guess: he buried his fortune and theres a treasure map inside? Tell me, or I'll snap your arms like toothpicks!" He threatened, only to have Lucy stick her tongue out. Everlue gave a wicked grin before forcing Lucy to the ground. "Now, now, no need to be sassy. I commissioned this books very creation, therefore, any secrets it holds is rightfully mine!"

Lucy gritted her teeth as the grip tightened, only to have loosened just as quickly. She looked up to see Happy giving Everlue a flying drop kick to the jaw. Everlue let go of Lucy, freeing her from the dukes grip.

"Thanks, Happy!" Lucy called out to the cat as he flew over the sewer water. "That was so cool!" She said just as the cats wings disappeared and he fell into the dirty water.

"What's this, a flying cat?" Everlue questioned Happy in the water.

"The names Happy." The cat gurgled.

"I'd get out of there if I were you." Lucy suggested.

"But it feels so good." Happy gurgled as he began to float downstream.

"That's sewer water." Lucy pointed out.

Lucy sighed as she pulled out a golden key from her belt and pointing at Everlue. "Looks like the tables have turned. But if you let us keep this book, I think about going east on you. But I'm still tempted to give you a good smack."

"Oh, a **Celestial **wizard, are you?" The Duke said unimpressed before glaring at Lucy. "But for reader, you seem a bit deficient on your terms of phrase. Turing the tables means that the weaker party has rallied to claim victory. But there's no way you and that cat could ever beat me and my **Diver Magic**! Boyoyoyoyo!" He bellowed from the walls.

Happy finally climbed out of the sewer and was staring at the hole Everlue created. "So he does that using magic? I had no idea Everlue was a wizard to."

"Can't you smell yourself?" Lucy asked the cat. Before she got an answer, Everlue burst from the ground and tried to grab her. Lucy effortlessly dodged, landed on her feet, and held the book up angrily. "Look, I know the whole story now! It a horrible adventure novel about a trashy main character named Duke Everlue!"

"You serious?" Happy asked.

"I don't know that I'd call the protagonist 'trashy', but yes." Everlue stated before returning into the ground. "The plot is terrible, the characters are underdeveloped and the action is severely lacking. And to think it was written by the great Kemu Zaleon, inexcusable!" He jumped out from the ground. Lucy managed to dodge, and the Dukes continued up to the ceiling and then through it.

"How can you be so arrogant! Your the one who forced him to write it!" Lucy shouted as Everlue continued to drill through the sub-levels.

"Arrogant, moi?" Everlue bellowed from the walls as debris fell into the sewer. "The word doesn't begin to apply to me! To tell my story is an honor, no matter the circumstances!"

"Then why'd you have to blackmail him?" Lucy asked.

"Blackmail?" Happy repeated.

"So what?" Everlue stated, popping out of the earth. "All he needed was a little extra encouragement to take the job."

"Really?" Lucy asked, narrowing her eyes at the Duke.

"I asked him to write a book where I was the main character. Any author worth their weight in ink would have been thrilled to have me as their muse." Everlue explained as he swam across the ground. "But he had the gall to refuse me! So I gave him the added incentive in the form of an ultimatum: write my book, or have your family lose their citizenship."

"But, then none of them would be allowed into any of the guilds and make a living. Do you really have the power to do that?" Happy asked.

The ground under them began to shake violently. "I have the power to do anything!" Everlue stated as he burst through the ground, forcing Lucy and Happy to move. "Did I or did I not get him to write the book?"

Lucy just glared in disgust at the man.

"But I despised that attitude of his, so I decide he'd do best writing from a prison cell. Boyoyoyo!" The Duke laughed in a sick, joyous way thinking about the memory. "He went on and on about being a brilliant novelist who would never give into threats, BUT IN THE END I GOT WHAT I WANTED!" Everlue then rolled into a ball and began bouncing around.

"I can't believe you'd go that far just to boost your stupid ego!" Lucy shouted as she ran. "He was solitary confinement for three years! Don't you know hard that must have been, or did you just not care?!"

"Three years?" Happy asked as he flew beside Lucy.

Everlue burst from the grow un once more to grab her, and once more Lucy avoided easily. "Perhaps it took him that long to realize how wonderful I am." Everlue stated before giving off a creepy laugh.

"Way off the mark." Lucy said glaring at Everlue. "More like he could bare to spread your lies. But he had satisfy your vanity to keep his family safe, even if it meant making your character appear as a heroic champion of truth and justice."

"Tell me, how do you know so much?" Everlue asked in annoyance.

Lucy simply held the book up. "It's all written in here."

"What?" Everlue asked confused. "I have read that book from start to finish, and Kemu Zaleon isn't even mentioned."

"Yeah, if you read it normally." Lucy explained. "But I know something you don't. Long before he was a novelist, he was a wizard."

"He was?" Happy asked.

"What did he do?" Everlue gritted through his teeth.

"After he finished writing it, he gathered the last of his strength, and cast a spell on it." Lucy explained.

"What a dirty trick." Everlue said shaking in anger. "He used magic to a book about an amazing and kind man like me into nothing but a hatchet-job! That back-stabbing paper weasel!" He shouted as he sank back into the ground.

"Oh get over yourself!" Lucy shouted back as she dodged all of his subterranean attacks. "Yes, he wrote about all the pain and suffering you put him through. But that's only ten precent. In fact, the real secret he left behind has absolutely nothing to do with you!"

"What is it?" Happy asked as drool escaped his mouth.

"What the devil do you mean?" Everlue questioned.

"You aren't gonna get this book back, Duke Everlue." Lucy said as she pulled out one of her golden keys. "Because it was never really yours to start with! **Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!" **She chanted as a seal appeared on the ground before her. From its center came a golden spiral which took on the shape of the spirit.

"A GIANT CRAB!" Happy shouted in joy before staring a little dance of happiness. "He's gonna your butt!"

"Just shut up and let me concentrate." Lucy said sternly.

"Hey Lucy..." The spirit spoke up for attention. "How do you want your hair done today, baby?"

"I didn't call you for a beauty treatment." Lucy said annoyed. "I need help!"

"You got it, baby." Cancer answered back as he dropped into a battle stance.

'What could that secret possibly be?" Everlue asked himself inside his head. 'That hack must have written an exposé on all of my illegal business deals. That's not good.' He began shacking in fear. 'If those council idiots actually knew the truth about my wealth, my goose would be cooked.' Everlue reached inside his jacket and pulled out a different golden key. **"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!"**

"What the?" Lucy was shocked.

"He's using your trick, Lucy!" Happy stated the obvious.

The giant maid, now identified as Virgo, burst through the seal on the ground. "Did you call for me, master?" She asked.

"Virgo, get me that book." Everlue ordered.

"Time out." Lucy said panicly. "She's a Celestial Spirit?"

The four noticed some movement on Virgo's back and then Natsu's head popped out, shocking all of them. Natsu looked around the room, a confused look on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?" Everlue asked ticked off.

"How did you even get up there?" Lucy asked just as confused about the whole situation before her.

"Well, I beat those two thugs and then I saw her getting up." Natsu shouted from Virgo's massive shoulders. "So I jumped onto her and then all of a sudden, I ended up here!"

"Wait, if grabbed onto her in the house and then ended up here, that means you past through the spirit gate with her." Lucy deduced before freaking out. "BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Lucy, what the heck do I do?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"Finish what you started!" Lucy told him.

"Virgo, remove this rubbish at once." Everlue ordered the massive maid spirit.

"Of course, master." Virgo replied as Natsu jumped off her back and faced her as she started to throw a punch at him.

"Now I'm fired up. **Fire Dragon Roar!" **He shouted as he unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth that pushed the gorilla maid backwards.

"No, that's not possible!" Everlue called out in disbelief as he watched Virgo fall to the ground. Lucy took advantage and swung her whip at the Duke.

"You dirty little mole man!" Her whip wrapped Everlue as Virgo flew over his head. "Can't dig yourself out of this! You make me sick!" She then tossed the captive overhead into the air, where Cancer attacked with his scissors. "You don't deserve to be mentioned in a story."

As Cancer landed on his feet, he turned around just as Everlue's unconscious body hit the ground. "Okay, I'm done. What do you think of this look, baby?" He asked, revealing a now bald Everlue.

"Way to go, crab-man." Natsu said atop of Virgo's smoking frame. "Wait, baby?" He then noticed the ground was shaking and the walls were coming apart. The two wizards and cat started running until they found a hole to climb out of, as the entrance was one of the first things to be buried.

Natsu shock his head in agreement as they watched the mansion come crumbling down before them. "Somethin tells me you're gonna fit right in at Fairy Tail."

"But shouldn't we be trying not to destroy stuff?" Happy asked.

"I sure hope I don't get blamed for this." Lucy said fearfully.

The group turned around and headed back to the Melon household, unaware that Virgo, holding an unconscious Everlue, was watching them walk away.

* * *

_**Melon Household**_

"When I read Daybreak, I refused to believe it was written by Kemu Zaleon. It's not feasible that he could have written anything that bad unless he was just a rookie." Lucy explained as they returned to the Melon mansion.

"And from that, you figured out that there was a spell on the book." Natsu concluded. "Nice work, Lucy." He added as the three walked through the door to see Kaby and his wife turn to them.

"Did you?" Kaby asked with hope.

"Not really." Lucy muttered before holding the book in front of him.

"Why did bring it here? I told you I wanted it destroyed." Kaby said as he took the book into his hands.

"Destroying a book is pretty easy. If you really want it done, than you should be the one to do it." Lucy told him.

"Of course, I most certainly will burn this trash. I never wanted to see it again!" Kaby said staring at the book.

"I understand why you feel that way. You want to preserve your fathers legacy, because you're actually Zaleon's son." Lucy stated shocking Natsu and Happy.

"That's true." Kaby answered.

"Have you read it yourself?" Lucy asked.

"No, I-I didn't have the heart to do it." Kaby said looking up. "My father told me it was utter garbage."

"So that's why you wanted to burn it?" Natsu asked a bit annoyed.

"Right." Kaby answered.

"That's pretty stupid." Natsu said causing everyone to look to him. "You would burn the last thing you have of your dad, just because he called it stupid? Some of us would kill for that kind of memory, ya know?"

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. "Let him explain himself."

Kaby stood there in silence before he explained everything that happened all those years ago. His fathers return after being gone for three years and then cutting his writing arm off, his fathers attempted suicide, and the final conversation the two of them had before he died.

"All the anger and hatred I had turned into regret over the years, because I was never able to apologize to him." Kaby explained as his wife placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's to late to ask for his forgiveness. So I decided to make amends by destroying the final work that had caused him so much unhappiness. I know he would agree." He then lit a match and began to move it towards the book.

"That's where you're wrong." Lucy said making Kaby look up. The match quickly died out and the book began to glow.

"What's happening?" Kaby shouted as he covered his eyes from the brightly lit book.

"A spell has been cast on this book. It's the work of the wizard Kemu Zaleon, or should I say Zekua Melon." Lucy explained as the title began to change.

"Dear Kaby?" Kaby read as he saw the new title of the book.

"That's right. This book is a letter to you. Disguised behind a spell that rearranged all the words in it, so no one else could read it." As Lucy explained, the letters inside burst out and began to fly around them, putting themselves in there proper place. The others present were amazed at the sight before them.

"Whoa." Natsu muttered.

"Pretty." Happy added.

"He didn't stop writing because he was ashamed, he stopped because he finished his masterpiece. A novel that holds everything he ever wanted to say to his beloved son, Kaby Melon!" Lucy explained as the letters finished rearranging themselves. "When you read it the way he intended, it's easily his greatest book ever."

The now proper book gently floated and landed into Kaby's arms. He immediately began flipping through the pages and tears came to his eyes as closed it before clutching it to his chest.

"Well, I guess we won't be collecting that reward." Natsu said turning on his heels. Everyone else turned to him as he grinned. "We were suppose to destroy it. We didn't finish the job."

"Even so, let me do something for you." Kaby offered.

"Thanks, but no thanks. We don't want it." Natsu declined before reaching the door. "I say we all just go home. Including you, Mr. Melon, go back home." He opened the door, leaving the couple and Lucy shocked.

* * *

_**Night time**_

_**Road to Magnoila**_

Lucy was following Natsu and Happy with her head hung low in disappointment. "Unbelievable. Who in their right mind would turn down two million jewel?"

"If we'd taken it, think of how it would have looked." Natsu explained to her. "Now that you're a guild member, you have to think about the reputation of the guild, not just the reward."

"But we made him happy, right?" Lucy asked while Natsu and Happy were making up a camp area. "On top of all that, to find out their not even wealthy? They were just renting the house so everyone would think they were rich. Not that it mattered, we would have taken the job either way." She kneeled down in front of the fire Natsu lit, not grabbing any of the food cooking by it. "By the way, the house, how did you know it wasn't theirs?"

"That was easy." Natsu answered, looking up from his meal. "Every house has a unique sent, and they had the sent of another house on them. It was pretty obvious."

"Maybe to animals like you two." Lucy replied. "Not me. I was still in my own world after reading that book."

"I knew it." She looked over to Natsu, who had a smirk on his face. "I saw all those papers on your desk at your apartment. You're writing a story, aren't you?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, okay?" Lucy asked blushing in embarrassment. "I'm a horrible writer! If anybody read my stuff, I'd think I'd die of embarrassment!"

"Don't worry, Lucy." Natsu replied in a comforting voice. "I give you my word as a Fairy Tail wizard, no one will find out."

"Thank you." Lucy bowed at him before falling asleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Swamp**_

"Are you sure this is the right way back to the guild, she asks." Horologium says verbatim for Lucy.

"Happy says this is the way, so this is the way we're going, is how I answer." Natsu replies, annoyed at the girl in the clock spirit.

"Relax, Lucy." Happy says on top of Natsu's head. "I'm a cat, I have a great sense of smell."

"It's dogs that have noses, and what does smell have to do with direction, she asks quite rudely." Horologium tells them what Lucy said.

"Why can't you walk for yourself?" Natsu asked for a change.

"Because I'm tired, she groans exhaustedly." Horologium answers for Lucy.

Suddenly, Natsu notices a rustling in the bushes. Thinking quickly, he jumps into them and starts fighting who ever is in there. So, both Natsu and the mystery person, revealing himself to be Gray, jumped out of the bushes. Lucy asks why he's in his underwear, and Gray answers that he was looking for a bathroom.

"So why did you strip down before you found one?" Natsu asked annoyed. "On top of that, who ever heard of a bathroom in a forest?"

"I wanted a little privacy." Gray answers. "Obviously, I didn't expect an idiot to barge in." This sparked another round of insults as Lucy just stared at them disappointed. Finally, cooler heads prevailed and the group made their way to a cliff as Gray explained that Erza was on her way back.

Before they could make their way back to the guild, a huge explosion of sand hit them, burying the three humans. Natsu popped his head out of the ground, only to find that Happy was missing. Follow his sent, they found him attached to spittle, surrounded by five hungry wizard. One that looked like a giant chicken raised his staff and it lit on fire.

"Hold it!" The five wizards turned and looked up to see Natsu, Gray and Lucy. "That's our friend you've got there." Natsu called out, cracking his knuckles. "Sorry, but this barbecue is canceled!"

"You're wizards right?" Gray asked. "What guild are you from?"

"Get'em!" The short, goblin like one ordered. The other wizards jumped forward rushing at the Fairy Tail wizards. With ease, Natsu and Gray dodged their attacks.

**"Sand Bomb!" **The goblin shouted, slamming his fist into the ground. Sand flew into the air and instantly, Natsu was trapped in a giant sand sphere.

Lucy panicked, but Gray told her to get Happy. Agreeing, she ran to the spittle as the twins launched at Gray, who easily defeated them without any magic. Lucy was trying to untie Happy, when the chicken approached, ready to make some human nuggets. But Gray took him out with a flying knee while Lucy and Happy ran the other way. The final human was just a weak fortune tell that Gray took out with an elbow shot.

"Where'd these punks come from?" The goblin asked before his **Sand Bomb **exploded, letting Natsu escape. "What? How'd you get outa there?"

Natsu smirked as he wiped his mouth. "Sand plus fire equals glass, and breaking glass is something that I do well." He then rocketed forward with his fist ablaze. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **He hit the goblin, creating an explosion.

Minutes later, all five baddies were tied to a tree, and Natsu and Gray were arguing once more.

"Lulla" The goblin mumbled. Natsu's ears caught this, and instantly he stopped fighting with Gray and walked to the tree.

"What's a Lulla?" Lucy asked.

"Lullaby. It's-" The goblin never finished as a shadow raced towards the tree and took out the Fairy Tail wizards, before sinking the tree into the ground, grabbing the five tied to it.

As Gray and Lucy tried to figure out what just happened and who attacked them, Natsu was deep in thought. 'Lullaby. If it's what I think it is, Master Hades needs to know.'

* * *

**Honestly, no matter how many times I read the manga, a piece of fanfic, or watch the show, the Duke still creeps me out. I like to call him Puke Neverdo, cause that's what any sane or attractive woman does and then thinks when they see him.**


	6. Enter Eisenwald

**Chapter 6**

**Enter Eisenwald**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

A few days had passed since the Everlue job and the guild was still as bustling as ever.

"Mira, three beers please!" A member asked from across the hall.

"Coming right up!" Mirajane replied with a smile on her face.

"How about you and me on a date, Mira?" Wakaba asked blowing pink smoke from his pipe.

"Would you leave her alone?!" Laki exclaimed from across the table.

"I would love to, but there's one tiny problem." Wakaba looked up to Mirajane, only to come face to face with his wife's head. "What about you wife?"

Wakaba jumped out of his seat, causing Laki to laugh. At another table, Cana was complaining about not being able to have a drink in peace.

At the bar top, Natsu was enjoying a small fire drink next to Happy who sat on it eating a fish on it. "I guess we should try to find another job." He said to no one before drinking his beverage.

"Aye, we're running out of food money." Happy said before going back to his fish.

"I told you we should have taken that 2 million jewel reward." Lucy, standing nearby said to her teammates. "More importantly, my rents due next week. I need money now." She turned and made her way over to the request board before scanning it.

"Find anything you want Lucy?" Mirajane asked as she walked over.

"Not really." Lucy answered disappointed. "These jobs are so varied. Finding a magic trinket, removing a curse, even fighting demons. Heck, there's one here for telling a persons love horoscope." She read off, almost pulling the last one off the board.

"Well, let me know if you find one you wanna take, Lucy." Said girl turned her head to see Mirajane walking over to her. "Since Master's at his conference, I'm in charge of the job log till his return."

"What conference?" Lucy asked curious.

"Every now and then, the masters from guilds in nearby areas get together to chew the fat and talk about recent events. It's like the magic council, but at the same time it's not." Mira said before turning to a large man with a pointy hat. "Cuse me, Reedus, could I borrow a **Light Pen**?"

"Oui." The man reached into his pocket and handed it to Mirajane.

"At the near top is the council, Era, the most powerful organization in the magical world. It's only one step below government." Mira explained while drawing a diagram at the same time. "It has ten members, and it's their job to uphold every magical rule and regulation, and if a wizard breaks magical law, they would face trail by the council." Lucy listened to Mira with baited breath. "Then there's the Guild Master Leagues, which are local guild who work together. Finally, there's the individual master. It's their job to pass on all the councils laws and communicate with other guild masters. It's a pretty tough job."

"Wow, I had no idea that all the guilds operated like that." Lucy said impressed by the diagram before her.

"Connections between guilds are important; it allows wizards who would ordinarily never meet to get to know each other and make new friends." Mirajane explained to the blonde. "But if a guild was to neglect this..."

Lucy felt a small flame next to her face and then a scary voice in her ears. "THE PEOPLE ON THE DARK SIDE WILL GET YA!"

"Ahhh!" Lucy screamed before turning around with a scared look on her face and panic in her eyes, thinking that something awful was going to happen to her; instead, she found a laughing Natsu, holding his sides.

"Oh, man, that was almost to easy." Natsu said though his laughter.

"Don't scare me like that!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"But seriously Lucy, the guys Natsu's talking are real." Mira interrupted while drawing something separate of the main diagram. "They're the Dark Guilds. They've chosen not to join any of the leagues, and most are involved in magical crimes. I guess you could say that they're the bad apples."

"Would you please just pick us a job already, Lucy?" Natsu asked nonchalantly.

"You're joking right? What makes you think I would do that?" Lucy responded in anger.

"Well, we are a team, aren't we?" Natsu fires back.

"Yeah, and since we picked the job last time, that means it's your turn." Happy added.

"Forget it, cat." Lucy said crossing her arms. "As far as I'm concurred, our team's been disbanded. Besides, you guys didn't want me. You just needed me on that last job because I'm a blonde."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard." Natsu told her. "We didn't pick you because of your hair. We picked you because of you're so nice." Lucy wasn't buying that explanation for a second.

"Hey, Lucy." Gray called out to her from his table. "I wouldn't stick around those losers if I were you. You'll get plenty of offers from other teams."

"Your clothes, Gray." Cana nonchalantly reminded him of his lack of garments, causing Gray to freak out.

"Jerk." Natsu muttered. Gray heard him, and quickly put his head against Natsu's, before countering with a 'dragon boy' insult, starting another battle of the insults between the two.

"So, Lucy, wanna join the team of love with me?" Loke asked as he placed an around her shoulder. "Tonight, just the two of us?"

"Say wha?" Lucy asked in fear.

"You're really beautiful. Even looking through the dark shades of my sunglasses, you're still so beautiful." Loke spoke, ignoring all else around him. "If I'd look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces."

"Then take take them off, please." She said bluntly, uninterested in his attempts to woo her.

Loke's mind was taken out of flirt mode by a jingleing noise. Looking down, his eyes locked on Lucy's key ring. "Y-you're a Celestial Spirit Mage!?" He asked jumping back in fear.

"She's got the bull and the crab and others, too." Happy said from behind Lucy.

"What a quirk of fate!" Loke shouted before running out of the guild. "Sorry! But this is the end of us!"

"When was there ever an 'us'?" Lucy asked, blinking at his fading image. "What the heck just happened?"

"Loke isn't very good at dealing with Celestial Spirit mages." Mirajane explained as Natsu and Gray kept brawling. "Rumor has it he use to date one."

"Not surprising. He's-" Lucy never finished, as Natsu flew into her and sent her to the ground with Natsu on her back. "Guys, if you're gonna fight, could you not get me involved?" She groaned from the ground.

"Nastu started it. I'm just following through." Gray stated proudly before Cana pointed out his lack of clothing. Natsu got off Lucy and the two started bickering again. Everyone around them laughed at the twos antics. Lucy even grinned at the child-like nature of the two.

"We've got bad news!" Loke shouted as he slammed the doors open, causing everyone to look at him. "It's Erza. She's on her way here!" Instantly, everyone panicked and started screaming and running around in fear. Natsu and Gray stopped their fight and just stood there, fear in their eyes.

"Wow, just mention Erza and the whole place freak." Lucy was shocked at the turn in attitude the guild showed her.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we've got in Fairy Tail and more than a bit intimidating." Mirajane, seemingly unfazed by the chaos, told Lucy.

The noise quickly died out as the sound of heavy footsteps echoed into the hall. A large shadow entered the view and the members got even more scared, if that's even possible.

"That's gotta be her." Laki said, neverously looking at the door.

"Those sound like her foot steps." Wakaso muttered, biting down on his pipe.

"Even the air has gone still." Macao observed.

Everyone watched in fear as the shadow grew closer and closer to the door. Soon, Lucy could try and make the figure; a armor clad red head carrying a large horn, decorated in jewels and other trinkets, over her head. Once inside, the woman, who Lucy guessed was Erza, placed the horn on the ground, shaking the entire building.

"I'm back." The woman declared. "Is master present at the moment?"

"Welcome back." Mirajane, seemingly unphazed, welcomed Erza. "Master's attending the regular meeting."

"I see."

"E-Erza. What is that humongous thing?" One nervous member asked in fear.

"This?" She looked over to the horn before smirking. "The local townspeople decorated the horn of the demon I subdued. It was so pretty that I brought it back as a souviner." She answered before giving a curious look. "Will it be a nuisance?"

"N-no, not at all!"

"I bet she's heard about what happened on Mt. Hakobe." Cana whispered to Macao.

"Think so?" Macao started to sweat like he was in the desert. "I'm a goner."

"Anyway, guys." Erza declared, causing everyone to gasp in fear. "While I was on the road, I heard a few things. Word is, Fairy Tail is causing nothing but a trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do."

"W-who is she?" Lucy asked nervous of the response.

"Erza! She's really strong." Happy answered her question.

"Cana." Erza snapped at the brunette. "If you're gonna drink, don't do it in such an inappropriate posture." Cana nodded in fear and put her legs together.

"Vejeeter! Take the dancing outside. Wakaba! Get rid of that filthy habit. Nab!" She yelled, causing him to look back in fear. "Are you still hanging around the request board? Just pick a damn job already!"

"Macao!" She yelled, causing him to look at her in fear. After a few seconds, she sighed in disappointment.

"Please just say something!" He begged.

"I don't even know where to begin with you." She stated, shaking her head. "You cause so much trouble I've almost given up one you."

"She's totally taken over." Lucy muttered to Mirajane.

"That's Erza for ya." Happy commented.

"Well, she's still saner than everyone else here." Lucy added.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked looking up.

"Aye!" Happy pointed to Gray and Natsu, what their arms slung over each other and nervous smiles on their faces.

"H-hey, Erza." Gray nervously spoke. "W-we're b-being g-g-good to each other, like always."

"Aye."

"Why did Natsu become like Happy?" Lucy asked scared.

"I see." Erza nodded her head in approval. "Best friends do fight once in a while, but I'd rather see the two of you get along with each other all the time."

"I don't know if we're the best of friends." Gray nervously told Erza.

"Aye."

"What's wrong with Natsu?" Lucy was now freaking out.

"Both Natsu and Gray are scared." Mirajane explained. "Natsu picked a fight with Erza and she beat him up pretty bad."

"I thought Natsu was smarter than that." Lucy stated in shock.

"And then she found Gray walking around naked and beat him up too." Mira continued.

"Why was he naked?" Lucy asked.

"Loki was almost got himself killed after he tried hitting on Erza." Mira finished. This time, Lucy had no comment.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you two to do me a favor." Erza told them, shocking the entire guild. "I heard some troubling things at work. Normally, I would ask the master, but given the urgency I feel there is no other choice. You two are the strongest wizards here. I could really use your help."

Erza's words shocked the guild. Never had they seen Erza ask for help, let alone from two people at the same time.

"We'll meet at the train station tomorrow morning." Erza ordered them, not waiting for a response.

'Me and Natsu?' Gray thought to himself.

'On the same team?' Natsu, unknowingly, finished Gray's thoughts.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray." Mirajane mumbled to herself. "I never imagined this but, this might be the strongest team in Fairy Tail."

* * *

_**Eisenwald Guild Hall**_

"Listen up, boys!" A silver haired man, covered in blue tribal tattoos and carrying a large scythe called out to the other men in this once bright hall. "I just got word from one of the big three. He's got an agent in the legal that red headed female belongs to. He wants us to work with him. Here's his image."

In a lacrama sphere, the agents face was shown to the dark wizards. "If we piss him off, he's likely to have us all killed. So, somebody find a way to contact Kageyama before he does anything stupid."

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

**_Magnolia Station_**

"Agh!" Natsu groaned as he stared at Gray in anger. "I hate this! Teaming up with you has to be the worst idea in history!"

"Tell me about it!" Gray countered. "Erza made a huge mistake asking a loser like you to tag along!"

"Okay, well then why don't you go yourself?! I don't wanna go anyway!" Natsu countered before throwing a punch, sparking another brawl between the two.

"I say we sit here and pretend not to know them." Lucy, holding Plue in her lap told Happy.

"Why did you decide to tag along?" Happy asked.

"Mira asked me to tag along." Lucy explained to the cat what Mirajane had told her. "Wait, why can't you mediate? Ouch, looks like Mira forgot all about you."

"Sorry I'm late. Did you wait long?" Erza's voice rang out, making Natsu and Gray stop in fear.

"Not real-" Lucy stopped talking and gawked at the massive amount of luggage Erza was dragging behind her on a cart. "ALL THOSE BELONG TO YOU!?"

"It's time to go, buddy." Gray, in disgusted joy, told Natsu.

"Aye."

"Listen, we only need one Happy." Lucy dead panned Natsu.

"Good to see you to getting along." Erza looked over to Lucy. "What is your name? I think I say you in the guild yesterday."

"My names Lucy." The blonde explained. "I just joined the guild. Mira asked me to tag along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope that's okay with you."

"The more the merrier. I'm Erza. Wait, your the girl I heard about." Erza told her. "I heard you deafted a mercenary gorilla. It will be great to have someone like you along."

"Oh, no. It my pleasure." Lucy nervously told her, knowing that's not the truth.

"Look, Erza." Natsu spoke up from behind the red-head. "I'll come with you on one condition."

"Condition? Tell me." Erza said.

"Idiot!" Gray told him.

"When we return, fight with me. I'm different from back then."

Lucy almost swallowed her tongue at Natsu's statement.

"Don't rush into things. You wanna die!?" Gray asked more scared than concerned.

"You really have grown up." Erza spoke with a soft smile. "Normally, you challenge every day. Now, it's down to every few months. I accept."

Fire raged around Natsu and soon on his face. "Oh, yeah. I'm fired up now!"

* * *

**_20 Minutes Later_**

"You're so hopeless, Natsu." Gray told his motion sick rival. "If your gonna get sick, don't ride the damn train."

"It's gotta be tough getting around for him." Lucy said as Plue sat on her lap.

Erza let out a sigh before patting the seat next to her. "There's no other way. Natsu, come sit next to me." Natsu weakly traded seats with Lucy. As he sat next to Erza, she gave him a soft smile before giving a left body blow, knocking him out.

'Okay, maybe she's not a sane as I thought she was.' Lucy told herself before another thought popped into her head. "Miss Erza, what kind of magic do use?"

"Please, call me Erza." She told the blonde.

"It's really beautiful." Happy looked over to Lucy. "Lots of blood comes out. Her enemies blood."

"How is that beautiful?" Lucy questioned the cat.

"It's nothing really special." Erza humbly spoke. "I believe Gray's magic is far prettier."

"It is?" Gray asked before slamming his right fist into his open palm. Frost gathered around his hand before he separated the two, revealing a small Fairy Tail emblem made out of ice. "It's just **Ice Magic**. Nothing special."

Lucy stared at the frozen sculpture for a moment. "Now I get it." She pointed to Gray. "Ice." Then to Natsu. "Fire. No wonder you two don't get along."

"I never thought about that." Erza commented.

"Who cares about that?" Gray huffed. "Anyway, what's going on, Erza? You don't ask for help that often."

"Of course." Erza began her explanation. "I have to believe the dark guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I don't know exactly what, but it has something to do with an object called Lullaby."

"Wait, that thing from before?" Lucy asked Gray and Happy. Erza had curious look on her face, so Lucy told her about the thugs that tried to eat Happy.

"Sounds like they were members who had left the guild and went into hiding." Erza suggested. "What ever the guild is planning, they obviously wanted nothing to do with it."

"What could be so bad it scares dark wizards?" Gray asked.

"What do you think their gonna try?" Lucy asked as well.

"Let me start from the beginning." Erza told them. "Just the other day, I was heading home when I stopped at a pub in Onibus."

_"Come on, hurry up bar keep!" A voided rang out from behind Erza, causing her to look over her shoulder._

_"Will you relax?" Another voice told the first._

_"How am I suppose to do that?" The first voice, belonging to a man in a red high collared jacket. "We final found that stupid Lullaby, but we can't get it, because some ass hole put a seal on it."_

_"Dude, shut up." The green haired man at their table told the first guy._

_"Relax, you guys." The fourth of their table finally spoke, rising from his seat. "Head back to the guild hall. I'll handle this."_

_"You sure you're gonna be alright, Kage?" The green haired one asked._

_"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kage said. "Just tell Erigor I'll be back in three days with Lullaby."_

"Lullaby, that's something you sing kids to sleep with, right?" Lucy asked.

"Correct, and the fact that it had been sealed away means it's very powerful magic." Erza answered.

"You sure those guys are with Eisenwald and not just some legal wizards on a job?" Gray asked.

"Yes." Erza told him in a serious tone. "I was so stupid not to recognize his name. The ace mage of the Eisenwald guild, Erigor the Reaper."

"The Reaper?" Lucy asked scared.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he only accepts assassination request." Erza explained. "The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eisenwald chose money. As a result, they were kicked out of their wizard guild league six years ago, and is now categorized as a dark guild."

"A dark guild!?" Lucy asked, sweating up a storm.

"Lucy, you're skin is juicing." Happy told her.

"It's sweat!" Lucy snapped at the cat.

Upset at herself Erza slammed her fist into Natsu's head. "How could I have been so careless? If only I had recognized Erigor's name, I could have forced them to tell me their plans. That's why I asked you and Natsu to come with me. I'm not foolish enough to think I can beat an entire guild by myself. We're marching into Eisnwald."

"Sounds interesting." Gray smirked.

"I shouldn't have come along." Lucy said, sweating even more.

* * *

_**Onibas Station**_

"You sure those Eisenwald guys are still here?" Gray asked.

"I have no idea." Erza answered truthfully. "That's what we're here to find out."

"Wait, where's Natsu?" Lucy asked. She turned around, only to see the train leave the station.

"I can't believe I forgot about him." Erza said dropping her carts handle. "How stupid can I be? Natus hates all modes of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to hit me for my penance."

Lucy sweatdrooped af Erza's extreme behavior.

* * *

_**On The Train**_

Natsu, now sitting up with his feet on the seat infront of him, smiled that his teammates were gone. His talk with Hades had informed him of his real job and what was to be done.

_Last Night_

_Natsu stood in the clearing by his house, communication lacrima floating above his open hand._

_"And you're positive those wizards you encountered said Lullaby?" The figure in the crystal asked. "As in the cursed flute from the book of Zeref?"_

_"Yes, Master Hades." Natsu said. "And now, Scarlet wants me and Fullbuster to accompany her. Do you have any idea why?"_

_"Hmm." Hades thought for a moment. "The last I read of that flute, it had been sealed away to protect the world. I've read though the archives of all the guilds in the Balam Alliance and the wizards you describe match ones in the dark guild Eisenwald. Most likely, they'll have this wizard break the seal guarding Lullaby." Hades' shadow faded away to show a man with a spikey black ponytail. "Listen to me carefully, Natsu..."_

"Xcuse me, this seat taken?" Natsu was pulled from his thoughts by the wizard Hades had shown him.

"Nah, it's open." Natsu answered as the man sat down, eyeing Natsu's guild mark.

"So, you're in a regular guild, huh?" Kageyama asked. "I envy you. All those pretty girls in one place. Is it worth sticking around?"

"Huh?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at his statement, only to have the man slam his boot into Natsu's face.

"Don't go actin' all high and mighty just cause you're in a legal guild, Fairy boy." Kageyama said in a snide voice while kicking him in the head, "You idiots who just blindly follow the Magic council. Know what my guild mates call you guys? Harmless flies."

'Doesn't he know who I am?' Natsu told himself as the kicks countinued. 'Looks like he needs a lesson.' Natsu raised his hand and caught his foot. "Is that anyway to talk to your superior?" Natsu pushed the foot back and swung a fiery fist at Kageyama, only to have him dodge it.

"My superior?" Kage asked. "Ha. Let me show how magic works." A black seal appeared beneath him and launched three shadow tendrils that knocked Natsu onto the ground. "It's all in the follow through."

"You idiot." Natsu groaned from the ground. "Don't you know who I am?!"

Kageyama merely grinned at the downed wizard. "Just another fly for me to crush." He stated before the train screeched to a halt. Natsu slid on the floor while Kageyama fell to it. From his pocket, a wooden flute with a skull fell onto the ground.

"Looks like they finally noticed I was missing." Natsu said before noticing the flute on the ground. "What the?"

"Shit! You saw it! Oh well, you're not gonna be able to do anything!" Once more, shadow tendrils launched towards Natsu, but this time he was able to dodge.

'Not enough room to use magic in here.' Natsu told himself before grabbing one of the tendrils and pulled Kageyama in for a punch, knocking the shadow wizard back. "Fly punch."

"Attention, all passengers." A voice rang out from the loud speaker. "Our emergency stop was a false alarm. We apologize for the inconvenience and will depart shortly."

"That's my cue." Natsu said as he grabbed his bag and opened a window.

"You little punk!" Kageyama shouted. "Do you know who you're messing with? I'm with Eisenwald!"

Before he jumped out of the window, Natsu turned around and glared at the dark wizard. "The real question is, do you know who you're messing with?" With those words, he jumped out the window. As he fell through the air, he opened his eyes, only to be meet with a head on head collision with Gray.

Erza brought the magic mobile to a halt and looked as they both had spirals in their eyes.

"That hurt, you idiot!" Gray shouted at his rival.

"I lost my memory when I hit your face. Who are you?" Natsu dead panned Gray before turning to the other three. "How could you just leave me on the train?! As if that wasn't bad enough, some punk picked a fight with me. What guild did he say? Eyes in Walls?"

Erza's eyes went wide. "You fool!" She slapped Natsu so hard it left a handprint on his face. "That's exactly who were after on this mission! How could you let him get away?!"

"What are you taking about? The last thing I remember before the Eisenwald guy was you asking me to sit next to you on the train." Natsu told the redhead as she climbed back into the magic mobile. "Besides, he wasn't anything special, just some shadow wizard. He carried a flute with a skull at the end, but the skull had three eyes."

"Wow, that's creepy." Gray added.

"A three eyed skull?" Lucy asked. "I've heard about that flute before, but I thought it was a made-up story. Lullaby, the cursed song. It's death magic!"

* * *

_**Kunugi Station**_

"This train belongs to Eisenwald now." Erigor spoke to the passengers. "Get everything off. Luggage, passengers, the conductor everything. If anyone tries to stand up to us, break their necks." Erigor looked over to see Kageyama climb off the train. "I heard you were coming on this train. What took you so long?"

"Don't you wanna see what I brought back to you?" Kage asked as he reached into his coat pocket. "Here it is." He pulled out the wooden flute that had flown out of his pocket minutes earlier.

"This is it. The forbidden magic, Lullaby." Erigor declared as he took the flute and raised it high for all members of the dark guild to see. "Once a simple tool for casting limited death curses. Useful but limited. Until the black wizard Zeref further developed its power, transforming it into a demon flute. Now it can kill thousands at once. He really did create a terrible thing, and now it's mine."

He turned to his guild mates as they stared at him. "Let's move out, men! It begins now!" One by one, they boarded the train as it began to move down the tracks.


	7. Don't Fear the Reaper

**Chapter 7**

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

When Erigor and company entered their cart, they found torn seats and an open window. "So, Kageyama, care to explain what happened?"

"Nothing much, just a lowly fly who thought he was better than me." Kageyama told the Reaper. "Pink-haired bastard." He muttered to himself.

Erigor heard this and pulled Kageyama in by his shirt. "You attacked him? Are you insane? That was our contact from Grimore Hearts! If we don't pull this off, we're all dead because of your incompetence!"

"How was I suppose to know that?" Kageyama pleaded with the tattooed wizard. "Besides, we're not scared of the flies he's with. They can't possibly know about our plans."

Erigor dropped him and swung his scythe into the ground between Kageyama's legs. "Don't screw up again, Kageyama. We can't afford to take any chances. You're lucky we have a strategy in place for that."

"You mean that thing at Oshibana station?" Kageyama asked.

"We lay down some sugar, and when the flies come to investigate, we stomp them." Erigor told the wizards. "It's up to you men to take them out."

* * *

_**Oshibana**_

"Erza!" Gray shouted from the roof. "You're going to fast! The S.E. plug is over inflating!"

"If someone plays that flute, thousands of human lives will end by its melody." Erza told him while racing through the streets.

"That I know, but we are clueless about their intent. Since we may have to fight them, you have slow down before you can't use any magic to fight." Gray responded.

"Then I'll relay on hand-to-hand combat." Erza told Gray. "Besides, I've got you and Natsu as back up."

"I fell like I was suppose tell you something important, Lucy." Happy told the blonde inside the car.

"What was it?" Lucy asked, but the cat couldn't remember.

"I'm gonna be sick for real." Natsu groaned as he willed himself out the window.

"Be careful Natsu." Lucy said, grabbing onto his legs. "You're gonna fall out."

"That's what I'm aiming for." Natsu told her.

"What's that up ahead?" Erza asked catching everyone off guard. They looked over and noticed tower of smoke raising from the train station.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station**_

"Everyone, your attention please." A conductor told the crowd through his megaphone. "The station is currently closed due to a train derailing. We appreciate your cooperation on this matter."

"What's going on inside?" Erza's asked.

"Wh-who are you?" The conductor asked. His answer came in the form of a headbut so hard, it knocked him out cold.

"What's going on inside?" Erza asked another conductor, but repeated her actions when he didn't give her an answer.

"She likes people who answer immediately, doesn't she?" Lucy asked an equally scared Gray.

"You know her better now." He answered quickly.

"Eisnewald is inside, let's go." Erza informed them having finished her 'questioning'.

"Why do I have to carry this one around?" Lucy asked, talking about Natsu. Her question was unanswered as the others ran into the station. Sighing, she ran as fast as she could to catch up with them.

"A small army unit went in to investigate, but they've yet to return." Erza told the team as they ran through the stations hall. "My guess is, they were caught in battle with the Eisenwald guild."

As they approached the main stairs, they came face to face with a horrifying site; dozens of military soldiers, laying prone and injured decorated the main hallway.

"They've been completely wiped out!" Happy stated the obvious.

"Thier opponent was an entire guild filled with dark wizards. A normal military platoon like this wouldn't stand a chance." Erza told them the grim reality.

"Let's go!" Gray told them. "The main platform is just ahead!" The followed the ice wizard into the the aforementioned area.

"He he." A gruff voice greeted them. "Welcome. Step into our parlor, said the spider to the Fairy Tail flies." The team looked out to a sea of dark wizards infront of the train. "We've been waiting for you."

"I take your Erigor?" Erza asked the wizard sitting atop the train, unimpressed at everything that was transpiring.

Kageyama just stared at Natsu, suffering from leftover motion sickness, with anger in his eyes. "You son of a bitch. It's your fault I got in trouble. Get up!"

"That... voice." Natsu groaned.

"Enough of this foolishness." Erza shouted to Erigor. "What are you planning to do with Lullaby?!"

Erigor smirked. "We were bored. No jobs were comin in so we thought this would be fun way to kill an afternoon." The members laughed as Erigor jumped of the train and used **Wind Magic **to float around the station. "I'll give you a small hint, red. What do all train stations have in common?" He flew around for several minutes. "Times up." He tapped his fist against the speakers nearby.

"Are you planning to broadcast the Lullaby!?" Erza was shocked at the brash plan the Reaper had given away.

"Hahahaha!" The Reaper laughed. "Hundreds, no thousands of people have gathered around this station. If we broadcast it loud enough, the entire town might fall this melody of death."

"What reason could you have to kill all of these innocent people?" Erza asked enraged.

"We're cleaning up all those fools outside who take their rights for granted, who remain willfully ignorant of the plight of those who have been revoke of their own rights." Erigor explained in twisted logic. "Willful ignorance of suffering is the greatest sin one can commit in life, and so the Reaper is here to punish them."

"Your rights aren't gonna return if you do that!" Lucy shouted at the Reaper.

"We've gone to far to care about our own rights." Erigor told her. "All we want is power. Once we have enough power we can do anything! We can wipe out our pasts and control our future!"

"You're crazy!" Lucy said, unaware that Kageyama was preparing a spell.

"It time for the age of darkness!" Kageyama declared as he activated his magic. "Too bad you won't be around to see it!" He used his magic to make a hand out of shadows and targeted Lucy.

Natsu awoke from his motion induced coma and swung a flaming fist through the shadows. "I thought I recognized that voice. This time we're on a real battleground. I see you brought some playmates with you. This is gonna be fun."

'The sugar is set.' Erigor told himself. 'Now all we have to do is make sure they don't see the boot that's about to squish them. There is someone who has to hear this flutes melody, someone who has to die.'

"This is the strongest team in Fairy Tail history!" Lucy told the dark wizards. "You better be ready!"

"I leave the rest to you while I go play the flute, men." Erigor declared as he floated into the air. "Show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" He then flew through the window behind him, shattering the glass.

"Natsu, Gray, I need you to stop him." Erza ordered. "If you two work together, he's sure to fall. Don't fail me, understand?" She asked, glaring at the two.

"Aye!" Both responded, scared for their lives. They left the room in tow, arms hung around each others shoulders.

"Sorry, but we can't have you leaving just yet." Rayule said as his black wrapping hooked onto the railing and pulled him up.

"I'm coming to." Kageyama said as he sunk into a shadow seal. "That pink haired idiot is gonna pay!"

"We'll catch up once where done here." Erza told Lucy.

"What can two pathetic little girlies do against an entire dark guild?" Byard asked.

"I have a better idea." One member called out. "Instead of fighting them, why don't we catch and sell them? They'll make quite a profit."

"You disgust me." Erza held her hand out and a red magic seal appeared before her. From it, a magic sword appeared and fell into Erza's hand. "Insult Fairy Tail one more time, and none of you will see tomorrow."

Other magic swordsman from Eisenwald's side charged at Erza. Unimpressed, she swung her own sword and took them all out with one hit. She then charged at another group and did the same.

"Have a taste of this!" Some range wizards sent beams of light at Erza, who jumped out of the way. While in the air, two magic circles appeared at both ends of her sword and it changed into a spear, which she use to wipe out the enemies beneath her.

When she landed, the spear glowed before it was replaced by twin swords she used to take out another group.

"How the hell can this chick **Requip **so fast! It's not possible!" Byard asked.

"Hey, Happy, what's **Requip**?" Lucy asked.

"Magic weapons are a lot like you're Celestial spirits." Happy began explaining. "They're stored in an alternate dimension, and when they desire it, they can switch between weapons. But Erza hasn't even started to show her real power."

"Did that cat say Erza?" Karakka asked.

"Still this many left, huh?" Erza asked as she stared at the dark wizards. "More annoying than anything, but I'll wipe them out." A red seal appeared beneath her and her armor began to glow. It vanished as her whole body was bathed in a golden light.

"Take it off, baby. Take it off!" The dark wizards cheered at the 'show' they where given.

"See, most **Requip** mages can only **Requip** from one weapon to another." Happy said as magic metal wrapped around different parts of Erza's body. "But Erza's not like most **Requip **wizards. She can swap out different suits of armor, each one with different effects that enhance her attacks. She's probably the only wizard who has this talent. It's a technique called **The Knight.**"

"Wow!" Lucy was blushing at Erza, who stood in her Heaven's Wheel armor, while the dark wizards where drooling at the flesh of Erza Scarlet.

"Now, dance my swords!" Erza summoned sixteen swords similar to the two in her hands. The blades began to glow as the started spinning in a circle pattern.

"We're in trouble!" Karakka shouted to his guild mates.

**"Circle Sword!" **She swung the swords in her hand and the ones around her flew towards the dark wizards, never stopping spinning. When they hit, they completely wiped out the army of dark mages.

"You bitch!" Byard shouted as his hands were engulfed in a bright light and charged at Erza. "You all mine!"

"Don't do it!" Karakka warned him, but it was too late. With one swing, Erza dispatched the **Light** wizard. "That's the Queen of the Fairies! Titania Erza!"

"I think I'm in love!" Lucy shouted, not caring that Erza could hear her.

"Screw this!" Karakka shouted running towards a door. "I don't any of that! I'm out of here!"

"He might be heading to Erigor." Erza said before she turned to Lucy. "Please, go after him."

"Me?" Lucy asked. Erza just glared at her and Lucy ran off with Happy flying close by. "Yes ma'am!"

Once Lucy Left, Erza **Requiped **back into her regular armor and dropped to her knees. 'Looks like I overdid on the magic mobile. I leave the rest to you... Natsu... Gray...'

* * *

**_Clover_**

"Oh, Maki, I'm jealous." Master Bob of the Blue Pegasus told Makarov. "Your wizards are so young and full of life. I heard that two of them took down some crooked duke over in Shirotsume."

"Oh, you must mean Lucy." Makarov looked up from his beer. "Yes, she's our newest recruit. And her body just won't quit."

"Naughty boy!" Bob waved off the comment Makarov gave. "From what I heard, he took a mission with your dragonslayer."

"Yeah, Natsu took her under his wing." Makarov smirked a little. "Hopefully soon, I'll have two wizards who avoid destruction of property charges. Although, I still want them to live a good life."

"If I were you, I'd focus less on living life and more about those damage reports the council keeps giving you." Goldmine, master of the Quatro Cerberus guild told Makarov. "I hear the council is worried you guys might destroy a city one day. Honestly, if it weren't for that dragon slayer of yours, the guild might have closed down years ago."

"Who cares?" Makarov said as he drank his beer. "Their just jealous my wizards are awesome."

"Makarov." A little bird called out to the master. "This letter is from Mira!" It placed a letter in his hand before it flew away.

With a wave of his finger, a magic seal appeared from the stamp, creating a hologram of Mirajane. "See." Makarov showed off the hologram to his fellow masters. "This honey is our poster girl, Mirajane."

"Master, we've got some wonderful here since while you were away." Mirajane said with joy. "Erza has formed a team with Natsu and Gray. I think they may have formed the strongest team in Fairy Tail. I just had to share the good news with you. See you when you're done." The image of Mirajane faded back into the card.

Makarov collapsed onto the table, his eyes white with fear. 'Not those three. Now they really could destroy a city if Natsu got sloppy. The meeting ends today, so I can return tomorrow. Please don't let anything happen!' He screamed to himself in fear.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station Main Platform**_

"Well, that's enough of a rest." Erza willed herself to her feet and began to walk back out of the station. Soon, she reached a massive platform that overlooked the mob of citizens that had gathered around it.

"Hey you!" A conductor woke up from his Erza induced coma. "You're the one that barged in earlier. What's going on inside?" Erza just ignored him and took his megaphone. "Hey, I need that!" She walked up to the balcony and brought the megaphone to her lips.

"If you value your lives, you will live here immediately!" She ordered thought the megaphone. "Evil wizards have taken this station and are ready to broadcast deadly spell that will kill every one of you! Run as far as you can and don't return until the army says it's safe." Her words brought fear in the civilian population as the mob panicked and dispersed.

"Are you crazy?" The conductor asks. "Why would you wanna cause a panic?"

"It's either that or watch them all die." Erza told the man. "What I just said was the truth, so you'll probably want to evacuate as well." The tone of her voice left no room for argument as the conductors fled.

"Now with all the people gone, Erigor has no point to use the Lullaby here." Erza told herself. "What will you do now, reaper?" She turned around and her eyes went wide. The station had been consumed by a cyclone.

"So, the queen of the flies has gotten outside her cage?" Erza turned around and looked up at Erigor floating in mid air.

"What did you do?!" Erza shouted at the dark wizard.

"I've always wanted to fight you." Erigor said as he raised his hand. "Lucky for you, I have a schedule to keep." His hand glowed in purple light that blinded Erza. "Just be a good girl and stay in your cage!" Erza shielded her eyes from the light and suddenly found herself inside the wind wall.

"Erigor!" Erza shouted before running to the wall and punching it, only to have her armor stripped off her arm.

"Don't even try it!" Erigor shouted from the other side. "This wind is one way only! Once you get in, you can't get out. If you try and escape, the wind will grind you to bits."

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, clutching her arm.

"I've used up enough of my time on you." Erigor said floating away. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

"Come back and face me!" Erza shouted at the empty air. "I don't understand. If he wanna targeting the civilians, what is their plan?"

'Maybe one of the members inside can tell me.' Erza told herself as she turned around and walked back into the station. Once in the main platform, she grabbed the member that had charged her. "Tell me how disperse the **Wind Wall!"**

Byard smirked at Erza's request. "Do you really think Erigor would allow someone who could disperse his **Wind Wall** into Eisenwald? There's nothing you can do."

"Erza!" Said woman looked up to the railings and saw Gray.

"What happened to Natsu?" Erza asked as she let Byard go.

"We split up, but that's not important." Gray told her. "The station was a decoy! Erigor is heading to the guild masters conference in Clover right now! He plans to kill all the masters that are there, including Gramps!"

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Erza asked Byard as a dark aura flowed off her body. "Unfortunately we can't get out. The station is surrounded by a wind barrier."

"I know, I just saw it." Gray said as he walked down the stairs to Erza. "Try to break through that thing and you're mince meat."

"I know, I've tried that." Erza told him, clutching her arm. "That's not important right now. We must stop Erigor before he reaches the guild masters conference." Her mind raced with different ideas on how to get out. "I just remembered. There was someone in Eisenwald who broke the seal on Lullaby. I think his name was Kage."

"What are we waiting for!" Gray said, turning to the hall. "Let's go find this guy!" Erza nodded and the two ran out of the central platform.

* * *

_**Oshibana Station Hallway**_

"How do you lose someone that big?" Lucy asked Happy as they walked down the hallway, trying to find the member that ran off. "Wanna head back to where Erza is?" Happy freaked out at the statement she suggested. "What's with that reaction?"

"Erza gave you an order, so you have to follow it." Happy explained, terrified. "Ignoring an order from Erza is like a death wish. I don't wanna think about what she might do to you."

"Wh-What is she gonna do to me!?" Lucy asked, now really scared. "You know I was just kidding right? I would never give up on a mission Erza gave me. Let's go!" She took off down a hallway with Happy following close by.

* * *

_**Different Hallway**_

Natsu was walking down a hallway, both hands in his pocket. 'Kageyama thinks I don't know he's following me. Doesn't he know there's no fooling a **Dragon Slayers** nose?' He walked past multiple rooms never opening one door.

'I don't get it.' Kageyama looked at the pink haired wizard. 'Shouldn't he be looking for Erigor? What are you planning?'

Natsu finally open one door, showing a room full of crates and spare parts packed away. "I know you're there." He called out to no one. "Come out now."

Kageyama emerged from his shadow form and just stood there. 'He knew I was following him? He's good.' "Why didn't you tell me that you were an agent?" He was trying to hold himself back, still angry that he got punished by Erigor because of Natsu.

"I thought you were informed of our plan." Natsu told him, crossing his arms. "Not my fault you decided to introduce yourself by kicking me. So, care to tell me what you plan to do with Zeref's cursed flute?"

"For starters, we've sealed you and the flies inside the station with Erigor's **Wind Wall** spell." Kageyama explained. "He's on his way to Clover right now. Once there, he's gonna play the Lullaby at the guild masters conference, wiping out those old fools."

"That's it?" Kage looked up in confusion at Natsu's question. "You have a demon of Zeref's creation with you, and you and your friends plan to exact petty vengeance? Where are your priorities? Talk about a waste."

"You're really starting to piss me off." Kageyama gritted through his teeth.

"Sorry about that." Natsu said sarcastically. "Anyway, too bad for you guys that's not gonna happen. See, Master Hades has different ideas for that flute, so now your going to tell me exactly how to dispel this wind wall spell."

"I have a better idea." Kage said as a magic seal appeared beneath him. "How about I beat you and then take your place in Grimoire Heart! **Orochi Shadow!" **From the seal, dozens of shadow snakes launched at Natsu.

Natsu calmly shook his head as he charged his magic in his fists. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!" **The flaming whips took out the snakes before Natsu turned his attention to Kageyama. Launching forward, he coated his right hand in flames. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" **The force of the punch launched Kage through the wall, shaking the entire building.

"Damn it, this ones on you." Natsu told Kage as he walked through the cloud of ash created. "You and that idiot Bora have totally ruined the councils view of me." A wicked smile graced his face as he approached the down Kageyama. "Now, you're gonna break down that **Wind Wall**, or else."

"Natsu!" Erza's voice rang out from the hall. "That's enough! We need him alive!"

"Say wha?" Natsu put on his best dumb face as Gray and Erza entered the room. "What's so special about this guy?"

Erza ignored him and pinned Kageyama to wall, holding a sword to his throat. "Dispel the **Wind Wall **spell at once or there will be dire consequences for you. Understood?"

"Okay. I'll disp-" He stopped as a magic seal appeared on his chest followed by a hand emerging from it. Kage cried in pain as he threw his head back to see who did it. "Karakka, why?" He gasped as he collapsed from the pain. Behind him was his friend, trembling in regret.

Natsu stared at Karakka in anger. He just tried to kill his guild mate. 'I know I'm in a dark guild, but they would never betray me like that, right?' His anger began to make his blood boil as he looked up at Karakka.

"Aren't you his guild mate?!" He roared as Karakka sank back into the wall in fear. "How dare you!" He launched forward and punched the wall Karakka hid in, shattering and sending Karakka flying. "That's how you treat your friends!? You disgust me!"

"Kage, don't die on us us!" Erza ordered shaking his body, ignoring the fact that he was unconscious. "We need you to dispel the **Wind Wall!**"

Lucy and Happy just walked in and to say they were confused would be an understatement.

* * *

**_Oshibana Station Entrance Hall_**

"Erigor's targeting the masters!?" Lucy asked having been told the real plan of Eisenwald.

"Yeah, but unless we get out of this magic hurricane, we won't be of much help." Gray told her.

'I could probably just destroy it myself, but that would be way to suspicious.' Natsu told himself as he readied an attack. '10 percent should be more than convincing.' He charged the wall with a flaming hand, only to be bounced back by the wall. "Damn, that hurt."

"I knew that would happen." Gray told his downed ally. "I tried freezing it and the same thing happened to me."

"Kage, please wake up." Erza begged the bandaged dark wizard. "You're the only chance we've got." The downed wizard could only groaned in pain. "I don't know what to do! With out him, we can't do a thing!"

"That's it!" Lucy felt Natsu hands on her arms as he began shaking her. "We can use your spirits!"

"Huh?" Lucy stared at him, more confused than annoyed.

"Remember Everlue's mansion?" Natsu asked, still shaking her. "I went from one place to another through the spirit world!"

Lucy finally freed herself from Natsu's grip and just stared at him. "There are so many things wrong with that, I don't even know where to start." She decided to go with the biggest reason. "It's a major contract violation for a human to enter the spirit world. You lucked out that it was Everlue's key, not mine!"

"Everlue's key?" Happy asked before his brain turned on. "Lucy, I just remembered!" He reached in his bag and pulled out a golden key.

"That's Virgo's key!?" Lucy shouted. "How'd you get that!?"

"Virgo asked me to give it to you." Happy told her.

"Virgo, wasn't that the gorilla maid?" Natsu asked.

"Look, thanks for the key, but we have bigger thing to worry about." Lucy told the cat.

"But, Virgo can go underground." Happy muttered in disappointment. "I thought we could have her dig a way under the wind barrier."

"I totally forgot about that!" Lucy shouted. "Why didn't you say so earlier?"

"You where pinching my face." Happy told her before giving her the key.

"Oh yeah, sorry". Lucy said to the feline as she held the key out in front of her. "Here we go. **I call upon the in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the Gate! Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!" **A blue seal appeared before her and from it came a girl with pink hair in a maids outfit.

"How may I help you, mistress?" Virgo asked, bowing to Lucy.

"What the? How the? Who the?" Natsu asked as he examined the spirit from all angles. (A/N Get those dirty thoughts out now!) "This can't be the same spirit."

"I'm a very loyal spirit who will do anything to please my wizard." She explained as she walked over to Lucy. "So I change to take on what ever form my wizard finds most appealing." She reached Lucy and pulled her in. "Mistress, there is something I must tell you. You see..." She stopped talking as she looked as the others listened in, except Natsu, who pointed to her and then broke a stick over his knee.

"What is it, Virgo?" Lucy asked, seeing the spirit tense up.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Virgo turned to Lucy. "I forgot."

"That's good, cause we don't have time to keep wasting, so can we work out the contract later?" Lucy asked.

"Of course, Mistress." Virgo told her, while eyeing her whip.

"Stop calling me that." Lucy sighed.

"Maybe queen, then?" Virgo asked.

"No." Lucy shook her head.

"Princess?" Virgo gave her a new suggestion.

"That's the one." Lucy said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Let's go, ladies." Natsu told the spirit and her master.

"Yes, sir." Virgo responded in disdain as she bowed and then activated her magic.

"Nice work, Lucy." Ezra told the blonde before slamming Lucy's head into her breastplate.

"Wait, I'm taking him with us." Natsu said as he slung Kageyama over his shoulder. "He might be our enemy, but I can't just leave him to die." Ezra gave a soft smile before nodding and dropping into the hole, leaving Natsu alone with him. "Listen up, Kage. You even think about ratting me out and you'll regret it. I'm not the only spy Hades has in this world." Kage, scared for his life, nodded in understandment.

* * *

_**Outsde the Wind Wall**_

"Let's head to Clover!" Erza ordered the group.

"It's useless." Kageyama groaned. "You'll never catch Erigor now. We've won."

"Where's Natsu?" Erza asked as she looked around. "Happy's gone to."

* * *

**_Clover Canyon_**

"There it is." Erigor said as the town came into view. "A little farther and revenge is mine." He was taken out of his thoughts by a scream. He looked over his shoulder and his eyes almost popped out of his head. Natsu Dragneel was hanging from a flying cat before delivering a flaming drop kick, forcing the reaper to the ground.

As Natsu landed on the tracks, he caught Happy, who had used up to much of his magic power and fell asleep. "Sleep for now, Happy." Natsu raised his hand and a small hear no evil symbol appeared on the cats head.

"That hurt, you bastard!" Erigor shouted as Natsu laid the cat down. "What's the matter with you? You're a dark wizard too, aren't you? So why are you trying to stop me?"

"Simple." Natsu ignited his fists in bright orange flames. "Master Hades has other plans for that flute, and he wants me to get it!"

"How did you even get out of my **Wind Wall**?" Erigor shouted at the dragon slayer. "How did you even get past my men?!"

"We beat up your men." Natsu told him. "As for your little hurricane, we went under it. Now, you have two options. 1. You can surrender and give me that flute voluntary, then you can fly away and I say I beat and you fell down the canyon. Or 2. I can make my lie a reality."

"No, I've come to far. I won't let anyone ruin my revenge!" Erigor shouted as he shot a beam of wind at Natsu who jumped out of the way and delivered a flaming kick to Erigors head. Erigor raised his scythe and swung, but Natsu ducked and preformed a leg sweep, tripping the wind wizard. 'He's so fast and skilled. Is this the power of Grimoire Heart?' Erigor asked himself as he hovered above the tracks.

"Get down here and take your beating like a man!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu?" Said man filched as he looked over to see Happy awake and the marking on his head vanish.

'That's right.' Erigor told himself. 'He has a cover to protect so he can't fight a his full strength. I doubt the cat knows his real mission.' "I've got you now!" Erigor shouted as a magic seal appeared before him. From the seal, a massive tornado appeared and swallowed Natsu, sending him spinning. **"****Storm Bringer!"**

"No, Natsu." Happy tried to summon his wings, but he didn't have the power to do so.

Natsu found himself freed from the tornado, but falling of the tracks down into the canyon. 'Damn it, if only Happy hadn't woken up, I could have taken down this fake reaper by now.' He bounced his head off some rocks and stared at the sun. 'Sorry, Makarov.' Suddenly, his head raced back to a time when Macao showed him how to use flames in a way beyond burning things. 'Well, it's worth a shot.'

He focused his magic and shot a beam of fire that hooked to the bridge. The flaming whip flung Natsu into the air before he landed on the tracks. "That's impossible." Erigor muttered as he watched the sight. "I will have my revenge! **Storm Mail!" **He swung his scythe in a circle and wind wrapped around his body. "This ends now! I'll blow your flame out for good! **Storm Shred!" **

Hundreds of wind blades launched from his armor aimed at Natsu, who effortlessly dodged them before being launched back by the sheer force of the wind. "Feeling frustrated?" Erigor mockingly asked. "Say your goodbyes, fly. I'm ending this. **Emera Baram!" **He launched a massive amount of wind which ripped the metal from the tracks. Natsu laid on the ground as Erigor laughed, noticing his body was in one piece. "Don't worry, you'll see your master soon enough, on the other side!"

"Grr!" Erigors eyes went wide as he heard Natsu get up, albeit with torn clothing. "That hurt, you windbag!" His body erupted in a legendary flame: the flames of emotion, creating an high pressure zone that drew Erigors wind armor towards him. "I'm gonna take you out! **Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **He charged forward, his body wrapped in flames and struck the reaper with a flaming headbutt before launching him into the air.

'Is this, Dragon slayer magic?' Erigor asked himself as he crashed to the tracks, utterly defeated.

"Natsu!" Said man turned around to see his teammates pull up in a magic mobile.

'I was wondering when they would get here.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Well done, Natsu." Erza told him before Lucy helped her from the drivers seat. "Don't worry about me."

"You look stupid wearing a scarf with no shirt." Gray commented, not caring that he only had his pants on himself.

"And you have room to talk." Natsu countered.

"At least the masters are safe now." Erza chuckled. "Since we're here, might as well go to Clover. We need to report and ask them what to do about the Lullaby."

Kageyama smirked as he used his magic to launch the magic mobile over them and grab the flute at the same time. "The flute is mine now! Never let your guard down around a dark wizard! Say goodbye to your master!" He drove down the tracks, heading to Clover.

"That jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"How could he, after we saved his life!?" Lucy shouted

"After him!" Erza ordered.

* * *

_**Nighttime**_

_**Clover**_

'This is perfect.' Kageyama told himself as he looked down at the conference hall from the hill he was on. 'They'll definitely be able to here the Lullaby's song from here. Our revenge is near.' He was taken out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of kissing. Turning around, he found an old man reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly.

"What am I doing, reading here?" The man asked, standing up from the rock he was sitting on. "I need to find those three idiots before they destory an entire city." He started to walk away, but noticed Kageyama behind him. Instantly, he started making up excuses before noticing Kageyama's injures.

'This guys Makarov, Fairy Tails master.' Kageyama told himself. 'Why is it everywhere I go, I run into a fly?' Makarov started to walk away and Kageyama knew his chance was fading. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you would like to hear a song." He said holding the flute. "It would mean a lot to me."

"That's one creepy flute." Makarov responded. "But who am I to judge. Sure kid, one song."

"Thank you, sir." Kageyama said as he raised the flute to his lips. "Please listen carefully." As he brought it to his lips, Kageyama thought of everything he and his friends ever said about legal wizards. Inches from his lips, his head ran though with thoughts of the Fairy Tail wizards that he meet through the Lullaby scheme and for some reason couldn't play the flute.

"Come on, I'm a busy man." Makarov told him after a few minutes of silence. "I can't wait all day."

'Why am I hesitating?' Kage asked himself. 'One note, that's all it will take to change everything.'

"Nothing will change." Makarove told Kage, shaking him from his thoughts. "You can't change the fact that weaklings will forever stay weak. But weakness isn't something to be ashamed of, since humans are weak creatures to begin with. But our insecuritys are why guilds even exist, and why we have friends. Being surrounded by allies makes it easier to live life. The clumsy ones may run into walls more than others, but if we believe in our future, we can keep marching forward, our inner strength emerging on its own. But you must live your life to the fullest, without that stupid flute."

'He knew everything all along.' Kageyama was speechless. As the wind blew around them, Kageyama dropped the flute and fell to his knees. "I surrender."

"Master!" Makarov looked over to see Erza, Gray Natsu and Lucy running over to him.

"What are you doing here in Clover?" Makarov asked them.

"We came here to stop him from killing you with that flute, but instead we got to see you talk your way out of another situation." Gray explained to the master.

"Ha ha ha!" A demonic voice rang out from nowhere. "You wizards are starting to bore me!"

"What's going on?" Lucy asked. "Did that flute just talk?!"

"I will not hold back any longer!" Lullaby declared as a magic seal appeared in the sky. "I shall come forth to devour you myself!" The seal glowed before it disappeared, leaving a massive wooden monster with three eyes. "I will feast upon your worthless souls!"

"What the hell!?" Kageyama shouted. "Erigor never said anything about this!"

'This is it.' Natsu thought to himself. 'This is the true form of Lullaby, the true extent of Zeref's magical power, **Living Magic**. This isn't gonna be easy.'

"Now, which of your delectable souls shall I enjoy first?" Lullaby asked aloud, examining each wizard. "I know, all of yours."

"Delectable, huh?" Natsu smirked as he stared at the monster. ""You ain't getting any of our souls, ya hear me?! Wait, are souls even edible?"

"Natsu, focus." Erza ordered as the three changed towards the demon.

**"Requip!" **Erza shouted as she changed into her **Heavens Wheel** armor, shocking the masters that hadn't seen her magic before. With her swords, she sliced the monsters Achilles area, making it grunt in pain.

Natsu climbed up the demons foot. When he reached it torso, he jumped off and delivered a flaming kick to its head. As he fell, Natsu struck it with a **Wing Attack** spell.

"How impudent!" Lullaby shouted before it fired a giant beam of magic energy at the masters.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray created a large flower style shield which stopped the beam but still created fires around the masters.

"That boys **Maker Magic** is amazing!" A master shouted.

**"Maker Magic?"** Lucy asked.

"It's a kind of magic that lets the caster give shape to their magic power." Happy explained. "Both for offense and defense."

**"Ice-Make: Lance!" **Gray crafted a dozen frozen lances that struck the monster, while Natsu ingested all the fire left from the beam.

"Erza, keep this thing busy." Natsu called out to the red head. Erza nodded and began distracting the demon while Natsu walked over to Gray. "Listen, Gray. I have a crazy idea on how we can end this, but I need your help to pull it off."

"Why should I?" Gray asked as Erza **Requiped** into her **Black Wing Armor **and sliced off one of Lullabys fingers.

"Cause you get to shoot me out of a cannon." Natsu explained making Gray grin.

"I like it. **Ice-Make: Cannon!" **Gray created a hand held cannon that Natsu climbed into. Gray pulled the trigger, sending Natsu flying towards the demon.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu's body was lit ablaze as he crashed into Lullabys chest. Seconds later, Natsu emerged the other side, having torn through the entire body. "Time to end this!" He declared as he spun around in the air, igniting both of his fists. **"Some flames on my right, some flames on my left." **Natsu concentrated his lames in between his hands, creating a large ball of fire. **"T****ogether they make Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **He threw the fire ball at the demon, hitting it square in the face.

"No way..." Lullaby stumbled backwards until it fell over, dead.

"They beat Zeref's demon so easily." One master muttered to another.

"No doubt about it." Lucy was bursting with excitement. "This is Fairy Tail's strongest team!"

"We're an awesome guild, aren't we?!" Makarov was humping for joy and then suddenly stopped, his eyes wide in horror. The other people followed his eyes and then copied his reaction. Lullaby's stumbling body had destroyed the entire conference hall.

"GET THEM!" The masters shouted as they charged the fleeing Fairy Tail wizards.

* * *

**For those curious, Natsu threatened to break Virgo's key. Yes, Natsu knows more than just his Dragon Slayer magic kinda like how Ultear knows more than just the Arc of Time.**

**Alright, people I got two things to tell you. One, college is on again so updates will be slow. Two, I have a poll for this story on my profile cause I have too many ideas and I really wanna know what you guys really want.**


	8. Trial by Fire

**Chapter 8**

**Trial by Fire**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_Era_**

"Eisenwald may have been beaten, but we still have a big problem." Councilman Leji opened the usual meeting.

"Dark guilds have been popping up left and right lately. Frankly, I want to put a stop to it." Another councilman stated.

"We're just fortunate that one of Zeref's demons was destroyed in this whole fiasco." Org said, holding up a magical sealed box with dust in it.

"What I'm more concerned about is how they got their hands on it in the first place." Yajima said, staring at the pile of ash.

"Does it really matter?" Everyone looked over to Siergran. "The guild that we have considered a thorn in our side for many years, Fairy Tail, took care of the problem for us."

"Only four wizards took out an entire guild." Ultear covered her mouth to hide her smirk. "If that doesn't impress you, I don't know what will."

"I still don't approve of their methods." Michello stated.

"I understand that but here are the facts." Ultear looked around the room for any objections. "Their interference saved the guild masters lives, and a dark guild was captured. Life goes on and none of us had to give up our hard earned positions."

"Watch your tongue, girl." Leiji told her.

"Enough nonsense!" Org shouted. "Fairy Tail's good deeds are outweighed by their reckless destruction!"

"Then why don't we show them just how much we appreciate them?" Ultear suggested with a smirk.

* * *

**_Magnolia_**

**_Lucy's Apartment_**

'Eisenwald's attempt to kill all of the guild masters with Lullaby understandably became big news.' Lucy thought to herself as she wrote her letter on her stationary. 'It made all the papers and it seemed like everyone was talking about it.'

'I still can't believe I was middle of the whole thing. Before joining, I never thought life could be this exciting. But, the scary thing is, Erigor is still out there. But I'm not worried. My guild mates have my back no matter what. So don't worry, Mom. I'm fine. P.S. Don't tell dad.'

"Man, 70,000 jewel a month is dirt cheap." Lucy turned around to find an almost naked Gray in her chair. "You really scored here Lucy."

"Tresspaser!" Lucy shouted before she kicked Gray right in the chest.

"Calm down. I just came to get you." Gray said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Get me? For what?" Lucy asked, still angry.

"Did you really forget?" Gray asked. "Erza and Natsu are gonna fight today. Come on, let's go!" He grabbed Lucy by the wrist and dragged her out of the apartment. "No way am I missing ash breath getting beaten to within an inch of his life."

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

"What the hell?" Gray asked in disappointment. "I don't get it. We usually settle our disagreements and fights out here in the courtyard. Where is everybody?"

A cheer from inside the guild hall forced Gray to open the doors. Inside, a crowd had gathered around a table.

Sitting at that table was Natsu and Elfman, engaging in an arm wresting match. Both were struggling to force the others arm to the table. Natsu smirked before slamming Elfman's knuckle to the table.

"Ha-Ha!" Natsu cheered and raised his arms above his head in victory. "That makes five in a row!"

"That a boy, Natsu." Macao patted Natsu on the back.

"What the hell?!" Everyone looked over to see Gray and Lucy standing at the front door, Gray with an angry look on his face. "Where's the fight? I wanted to Erza beat the crap out of flame boy."

"This was Natsu's idea." Gray froze as he heard Erza's voice behind him. "We're both still a bit sore after using so much of our magic during the Lullaby incident." Erza explained as she walked over to the table. "So, he decided to that we should postpone the contest until we're both ready."

Erza then sat down and put her arm in the proper position. "However, that doesn't mean we can't participate in a different contest."

"You sure about this Erza?" Lucy asked, having followed the red head.

"I'm certain I can handle this." Erza explained as Natsu matched her form and clasped her hand.

Elfman placed his hands over theirs. "Ready?" Both participants nodded. "Go!" Elfman removed his hands and both wizards began trying to force the others hand to the table.

"Well, I certainly prefer this over a fight." Lucy said, observing the contest. "I'd hate to see our strongest team torn apart."

"What are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"You, Natsu, and Erza, ya dummy." Lucy told him. "You guys are the strongest wizards in the guild."

"We are?" Gray asked confused. "Yeah right. Who told you that line?" Behind him, Mira began crying. "Oh, Mira, that was you?"

"I just meant they had the best possible team chemistry in the whole guild." Mira said between tears.

"Excuse me, but aren't you're the one who wanted me to tag along so Natsu and Gray wouldn't kill each other when Erza wasn't around?" Lucy asked in confusion.

The crowd cheered loudly, some for Erza, some for Natsu. Erza may not be as physically strong as Natsu, but she had the advantage in the fact that she was a new player, where as Natsu had gone through five other people.

Erza used this to her advantage and began pushing Natsu's hand to the table. Natsu countered with his brute strength, forcing the two back to a stalemate.

Happy stared in deep thought before finally reaching a decision. "Put me down for Erza." He told Cana, handing the brunette a wad of bills.

"Talk about no heart!" Lucy shouted. "Wait, are you guys seriously betting on an arm wrestling match?"

"Want in?" Cana asked. "Last check was 3:1 in favor of Natsu."

"No way." Lucy responded. "I could never pick sides."

"You're pretty pure-hearted." Cana said before gulping down a drink. "Just relax and get in touch with your competitive spirit."

"She's right, Lucy." Makarov walked over to the two females. "A little competition amongst ourselves is a healthy thing. Besides, this is a great teaser for their actual fight."

Natsu and Erza were giving it their all, trying to force the other to the table. Natsu was sweating profusely, forcing all the strength he had into his arm. Erza's arm, slowly but surely, began to move to the table. Inches from touching the table, the guild doors flew open, catching almost everyone off guard.

Erza took advantage of this distraction and slammed Natsu's hand to the table, winning the match. "I will, Natsu." Erza gave a soft smirk. "I hope this isn't all you have to offer, otherwise our fight will end just like the last one."

"I'm afraid you'll have to postpone that fight, Miss Scarlet." Erza finally noticed that everyone's eyes were glued to the front door. Following the others eyes, she looked over to find one of the councils lizard-frog people standing in the door way. "Attention. I am a messenger from the council."

The crowd began to whisper in fear of what the council wanted from the. The lizarog calmly pulled out a piece of paper from their bag. "With property damage charges and eleven other crimes during the Eienwald terrorist incident the other day, Natsu Dragneel, you are under arrest!"

"What!?" The entire guild shouted in disbelief.

"However, due to your status as a mage, the council requests that the wizard known as Erza Scarlet accompany you to your trial." The creature finished reading as a group of Rune Knights walked up behind the messenger.

"Very well." The guild looked to Erza as she rose from the table. "Let's go, Natsu."

"Fine." Natsu groaned as he followed the knights lead.

"Wait." Makarov called out to the two. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Trust me, master." Natsu looked over his shoulder. "We'll be fine."

The two wizards reached the group of Knights and Natsu held out his hands. The closest guard slapped a pair of **Magic Cancelation Cuffs** on him, and the group left for their transport. They arrived at the station and once they entered the private train, his motion sickness kicked in and Natsu collapsed onto Erza.

* * *

_**Magic Council, **__**Fiore Branch**_

The train had finally stopped, having reached its destination. Erza left the train first, as she was the one who had prepare Natsu's defense. She also had **Magic Cancelation Cuffs** on, because the council feared that she might try to spring Natsu if the verdict was guilty. She stopped walking when she notice a blue haired man, resting against the pillar in front of her.

"Siegrain." Erza nervously spoke his name as the guard dropped to their knees.

"Hello again, Erza." Siegrain nonchalantly spoke as Erza shifted her feet. "Please no need for that. I'm only here in spirit, just like the rest of the council. They wouldn't bother coming here for such a small case."

"So, this was your idea." Erza glared at the tattooed face wizard. "You make me sick."

"On the contrary, my dear friend Ultear was the one who threw out your guild mates name." Siegrain explained as he walked over. "It's silly, really. The elders what someone to blame to force the attention away from them. Your friend is their scapegoat, nothing more, nothing less."

"Bit your tongue!" Erza said glaring at the councilman.

"Just telling you the truth." Siegrain explained with a smirk. "Oh, one more thing." He placed his hand on her chin, and whispered into her ear. "Don't let a word slip about you know what. It's for your own good."

"I'll see you on the inside." Siegrain said as he began to fade. "As a member of the council." When he finished, his **Thought Projection** completely faded away.

"You know some really important people." The lizarog looked up at Erza in shock.

"He's evil." Erza muttered to herself.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"We can't just sit here!" Lucy rose from her seat. "We have to do something!"

"Like what?" Gray asked with a raised eyebrow. "We can't damn well march into the council and say, 'hey, can you please let our friends go?' If the council decides you're guilty, then you're guilty."

"Well, we have to do something!" Lucy shouted back. "I can't stand just sitting here. I feel so useless."

"How do you think we feel?" Gray responded. "We want to help them, but we can't."

"Something doesn't seem right." Mirajane said as she wiped the bar top.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked as she walked over and placed her head on the bar.

"Why did they take Natsu?" Mira said aloud.

"It doesn't make any sense." Elfman said. "The rest of us might destroy a bunch of stuff, but Natsu is extra careful on jobs. The only things he tends to destroy are glass and inexpensive things. So, why charge him?"

"Well, he has been getting sloppy lately." Gray said aloud. "Think about it. First Hargeon, then that Duke's mansion, and now this whole Lullaby thing. He's been destroying stuff ever since Lucy joined us."

"So now it's my fault?" Lucy asked, shooting daggers at the **Ice-Mage.**

"Maybe it is." Gray shot his own daggers back.

"Calm down, you two." Both looked over to the master sitting on the counter. "We all need to have some patience. I'm confident that both Natsu and Erza will be returned to us. All we can to do is hope for the best."

* * *

_**Magic Council, Fiore Branch**_

Natsu walked down the hallway, cuffs on his wrists, guard to his left. As they rounded a corner, they found a woman with dark purple hair in a white, single sleeve kimono, holding a lacrama orb. The guard quickly bowed in respect.

"I will take him to the court room. Meet us there." The woman told the guard. He quickly nodded and went on ahead, leaving Natsu and the woman. "Hello there, Natsu."

"Ultear." Natsu shook his head in disbelief. "I should have know it this whole thing was your doing."

"Come on, Natsu." Ultear pressed herself closer to Natsu. "What's wrong with wanting to talk with a friend?"

"If you wanted to meet, you could've just had me knock out that cat." The two began to walk towards the court room.

"I know, but this is so much more fun." Ultear smirked. "The look on Scarlet's face when she meet up with Siegrain was priceless. I really love my job sometimes."

"Siegrain?" Natsu asked her as they turned a corner. "Why would she be nervous about him?"

"Oh, right." Ultear slapped her head. "I forgot. I was away when you joined. See, I had actually joined two years before you did."

"Really? Why didn't you-?" Natsu shook his head to refocus. "Let's get to the point." He suddenly stopped walking. "Why did you bring me all the way up here? It can't just be to reminisce."

"Fine, you caught me." Ultear stopped walking as well and turned around. "Master Hades has a mission for you. You're gonna have to give them an excuse to leave for a few days."

"Don't worry about that." Natsu resumed the trudge to the courtroom, Ultear quickly caught up. "Those idiots still believe the excuse I gave them when Hades first called me back in. I'll be fine."

"I never have to worry about you, Natsu." Ultear smirked before they neared the door to the court room. "Well, I hoped you enjoyed our little conversation. See you on the inside." With that, Ultear's **Thought Projection** faded away. The guard looked at Natsu in confusion.

"What?" Natsu looked at the guard. "She was lecturing me about my recent breakout of destruction. Apparently, the council likes me." He turned to the door and pushed it open. On the judge panel were the council members and on the stand was Erza.

"Mr Natsu Dragneel, please take the stand." A lizarog ordered and Natsu complied, walking up next to Erza. "We have heard the charges brought against you. We have also heard your defense from Miss Scarlet. Before we read you the verdict, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Just one thing." Natsu looked towards the council. "I only did what I thought was right. Given the chance to change the past, I would have found different way to take that demon out. I'm not asking you to ignore what I've done. I'm only asking this; if any of you were in my shoes, would you have done any different?"

The council muttered amongst themselves before the foreman banged his gavel. "Interesting thought, Dragneel. However, that doesn't change our mind. We find you guilty of all charges."

Erza looked shocked as the verdict was read. "You can't do this! He saved countless lives by destroying Lullaby! He's a hero!"

"Silence, Miss Scarlet!" The foreman ordered. He then looked back to Natsu. "Normally, for this level of charges, we would put someone away for ten years. However, due to your history of carefulness in other jobs, we've decided to reduce it to a day. Let this be a lesson to you. Be more careful on your missions or we will give you the full extent of the punishment. Take him away, and put Miss Scarlet with him."

"Why me?" Erza asked.

"We don't want you trying to break him out, now do we?" The foreman grinned as the guards lead the two away from the court room. Once at the cell, the guards pushed them inside before locking the door.

"For a formality, they sure seemed pretty convincing." Erza told Natsu as they sat down on the cell floor.

"Yeah, well, it could have been worse." Natsu said as he laid down. "I don't know what you told them, but I'm pretty sure if you hadn't, we'd be in here for ten years." He missed the blush on Erza's face as he rolled over to his side. "Well, we'll be free tomorrow. Might as well get some sleep."

Erza nodded before copying Natsu's actions. As they slept on the cold stone floor, two figures watched them.

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

**_Fairy Tail Guild Hall_**

"And that's why it happened." Erza finished explaining before she sat down at her table.

"I can't believe that arrest and trail was just for show." Lucy groaned as she rested her head on the table. "I lost an entire nights worth of beauty sleep worrying about them."

"So he wasn't a sacrificial lamb, but a scapegoat?" Gray asked.

"You must be one hell of an **Ice Wizard**, because even your jokes are cold." Elfman muttered. "Hey, Natsu, when are you and Erza gonna fight for real?"

"Maybe when I get back." Natsu answered before taking a drink from his fire whiskey.

"You're seriously gonna go now?" Elfman asked. "Making us wait for this fight is so not cool."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked confused. She turned to Gray, looking for an answer.

"Every once in a while, he'll travel to Mt. Kazan and fight against some fire Vulcans." Gray explained uninterested.

Lucy, still having nightmares about the Macao incident, shuttered at the thought. "Why would he do that?"

"They are extremely resistant to fire attacks, so Natsu figures if he fights them, his flames will get stronger." Elfman finished for Gray. "Natsu's a real man!" He then slapped Natsu on the back, causing him to choke on his drink. He carefully swallowed before he gasped for air.

"Please don't do that again, Elfman." Natsu looked at the large man, before walking over to Erza. "That okay with you, Erza?"

"Fine with me." Erza said as she sipped her tea. "I wouldn't want to you unless you are absolutely confident in your abilities."

Mirajane smiled a bit. 'Looks we still have time to bet on that fight.' She then noticed Makarov nodding off a bit. "What's wrong, master?"

"Nothing." Makarov said tired. "Just sleepy." He then looked over to the door. "He's returned."

Mirajane soon felt very tired. Unable to stand up on her own feet, she soon collapsed into a sleeping mass behind the bar. One by one, other members began falling asleep as well.

'I really hate this guy.' Natsu thought as the effect took over his body. 'The one member I know nothing about.' He fell to the ground, unable to fight any longer.

As people snored in their sleep, a heavily covered man walked into the guild hall. He passed Makarov and went to the job board. "Mystogan..." Makarov muttered with what little strength he had left.

Mystogan walked over to the job board and pulled a request off. "I will return." He stated as he let Makarov approve the job.

"No, wait. Lift your **Sleeping Spell**." Makarov ordered him.

Mystogan turned around and began walking to the doors. As he walked past the sleeping members, he started counting from five. When he reached one, he faded out the door and the members woke up instantly.

"Oh, man. Was that Mystogan?" Jet asked.

"That jerk." Droy added.

"Why does he do that every time?" Levy asked.

"Mysto-who?" Lucy asked still tired. "Who is this guy?"

"For starters, he's a contender for Fairy Tail's strongest wizard." Elfman explained.

"Another thing is he hates it when people try to figure out what he looks like." Gray added.

"So every time he comes here, he puts a **Sleeping Spell** on us all." Natsu finished.

"That's not fishy at all." Lucy commented.

"Master is the only one whose see Mystogan's face." Gray said.

"Not true." A voice rang out. "I know it as well." The whole guild looked up at a blonde haired man with a lighting bolt scar.

"Laxus, you're here?" Gray asked in shock. "Talk about rare."

"Meet another of the guilds strongest." Natsu told Lucy.

"Mystogan is just a little shy." Laxus told them. "You should just respect his privacy." His eyes then fell onto Natsu. "Hey, Natsu. I overheard the whole thing. Looks like you've weaseled your way out of another Erza beating."

"It's not weaseling. It's called training." Natsu retorted.

"Call it what you want." Laxus responded. "It still won't be enough to beat Erza. Then again, I could beat her with my eyes closed and both hands tied together."

"What are you saying, Laxus?" Erza asked.

"I'm saying that I'm the guilds strongest wizard." Laxus bragged.

"So why don't you come down here and prove it?" Natsu asked.

"You come to me, little man." Laxus smirked, hoping that Natsu would take the bait.

"You know damn well I'm not allowed on the second floor yet, Laxus." Natsu shook his head in refusal of the offer. "So unless you're scared of little old me, why don't you come down now?"

"That's enough. Both of you!" Makarov ordered.

"Whatever." Laxus said as he turned back to Natsu. "Let's get one thing straight. I ain't giving the title of strongest away to anyone! Not to Erza, not to Mystogan, not even to that old fart! I'm the strongest!" He then disappeared in bolt of lightning.

"Douche bag..." Natsu mumbled to himself.

"Hey, Natsu." The pinkette turned around to find Lucy walking over to him. "What did you mean by you not allowed onto the second floor?"

"That area of the guild is off limits the regular members. It's only for advanced members." Natsu explained before noticing the confused look on Lucy's face. "It goes like this. The ones upstairs are called S-Class jobs. These jobs are so dangerous that one wrong move could mean that you never come back from that job. But you do get more pay if you survive. Master hand picks the wizards he thinks can handle these jobs. Only five are qualified, including Erza and Laxus."

"Wow..." Lucy was amazed and a little terrified at the explanation.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy." Natsu patted her on the back. "You and I are a long ways away from making S-Class. Well I'm going to go pack." He then started to walk towards the door, Happy hovering him, before turning around. "Think you could look after Happy while I'm gone?"

"Sure, why not." Lucy agreed.

"Thanks. See ya in few days." Natsu then turned around and sprinted to the place he and Happy called home, a small shack at the edge of Magnolia, with Happy flying behind him. They entered the house and Natsu grabbed his usual travel bag, before getting some spare clothes.

"Natsu, are you sure I can't come with you?" Happy asked.

"I've told before Happy." Natsu turned around to face his friend. "These Vulcans are super fire resistant. I can't risk letting you coming along in case I can't save you. Please stay here, okay?"

"Okay." Happy begrudgingly agreed.

Natsu kneeled down and raised his friends head. "Tell you what. When I get back, we'll go fishing, okay?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy shouted with joy. "I'm going to Lucy's now!" The cat then flew out the window, headed for Lucy's apartment.

"Heh." Natsu chuckled to himself. "Now that that's out of the way..." He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out of the house and into the clearing behind the house. Seconds later, he disappeared in a puff of flames.

* * *

**A few things I wanna clear up. One, I screwed up the time line with Ultear joining so I corrected that in this chapter. Two, don't complain that I had Natsu affected by Mystogan's spell. Makarov is far more powerful than Natsu in the canon, and he still felt the affects of the spell. So it must be pretty powerful stuff. Three, I want the next chapter to take the entire length of the Galuna Island Arc, so the next chapter for this story won't come out til the end of the G.I. Arc of my other story.**

**The pole was somewhat dissapointing, not because of the result, but because of how few people voted. Speaking of that, I've got a new poll on my page for new story ideas. Make you're vote count, because you get to choice what story I write next.**

**Finally, I'm looking for a beta reader. Preferably one that isn't already a beta read because I don't want to over burden them.**


	9. Zeref's Key

**Chapter 9**

**Zeref's Key**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Grimiore Heart Airship**_

High above Fiore, the mobile guild hall of the dark guild Grimiore Heart was flying over the land. In a unlit room on the dark ship, a poof of flames manifested before fading away. The flame revealed Natsu as he looked around his room. He walked over to his desk and pulled out the top drawer.

He pulled out a binder and opened it up to the fifth page. He quickly jotted down two names, Bora and Krov. He closed the binder, revealing the title: People to Kill in the Grand Magic World. He dropped his bag by the bed and fell onto it. 'So good to be home.' Natsu thought to himself.

'Glad to know you're resting properly.' A voice rang in his head.

'Hello to you too, Master Hades.' Natsu responded to the voice.

'When you've finished you're little R&amp;R, meet me at the main deck. We have much to discuss.' Hades' voice faded from Natsu's head, leaving the dragon slayer alone with his thoughts.

'Well, don't want to keep the master waiting.' Natsu got up and opened the door by his bed. He closed the door behind him and walked down the hallway towards the bow of the airship.

When he reached the front of the ship, he looked up at the massive throne that over viewed the oncoming sky and found that it was empty.

'What gives? Why isn't he here?' Natsu asked, not noticing the figure creeping up behind him. Natsu's nose twitched, catching the scent of violet and nutmeg.

"Intruder!" A young voice called out behind him. He turned around and saw a stream of blue energy blades fly at him. With a mix of jumps, ducks and dodges, Natsu avoided all the blades before bringing his hands to his lips.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed a torrent of flames from his mouth. The foe dodged the spell with a roll into the center of the room, giving Natsu a view of his opponent. It was a twelve year old girl in a purple leotard, black gloves, and brown boots. She had bubblegum pink, green eyes, and had golden wing like ear guards. "Who are you?!"

"You're executioner, number four!" The girl retorted before two more blades materialized in her hands. "Now die!" She charged forward, the blades ready to swing.

Natsu ducked the first sword before catching the second one in his hands. A painful sensation rippled through his arms and he felt them weaken. 'The hell kinda magic is this?' He thought to himself. Not wanting to lose his grip, he readied his foot for an attack. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and struck the girl on the side of the head, causing her to loosen her grip on the sword.

Natsu shifted his weight so he could hold back the blade with one hand and cocked the other one back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He punched the girl in the gut, forcing her back a few feet. "Damn." Natsu shook his arms, trying to restore the feeling in them.

"Nice trick, little girl." Natsu said, igniting his fists before pounding them together. "But now, this fight is mine."

"Think again, number four." The girl raised the blade in her right hand towards Natsu. "I won't let you win."

Both charged forward, Natsu with his fists back, the girl with the blades back to swing.

**"Flame God Infernal Wall!"** A new voice bellowed out before a wall of black flames erupted between the two. Both combatants came to a screeching halt inches before the wall. The fire died as quickly as it started, revealing a new person.

A man with long, blonde hair and psychotic red eyes stood between Natsu and the girl. His attire was a yellow and blue skirt armor with a red waist ribbon tied around it. The sleeve slung over his left shoulder, letting his right shoulder and chest be exposed. His left arm had a blue and yellow arm band.

"Zancrow." The girl stated before walking over to the man. "Thank you for showing up. Now, we can take down this intruder twice as fast."

"Sorry, kid." Zancrow patted the girls head. "Master Hades set this up as a little test. He wanted to test your skills. He sent me to tell you that you passed." The blonde then turned to Natsu before launching forward, his fist wrapped in black fire.

Natsu countered with his own flame coated fist, and the two fists collided with each other. A mild explosion erupted from the impact, shaking the base. The smoke cleared, and the girl's mouth dropped at the sight before her. Natsu was in a head lock and Zancrow was rubbing his fist into the pink hair.

"How ya been, Natsu?" Zancrow asked as he nooged the pinkette.

"Great, Zancrow." Natsu chuckled before worming his way out of the headlock and putting Zancrow in one.

"That's my pal." Zancrow said before being released from the lock.

"Zancrow, what the hell are you doing?!" The girl roared in anger. "He's the enemy! Have you betrayed us?"

"Get real, shrimp." Zancrow looked over to the girl. "You know how Hades has been talking about an undercover wizard?" The girl nodded yes. "Well, here he is." Zancrow patted Natsu on his back. The girl's eyes went wide at the revelation.

"By the way, who's the girl?" Natsu asked his friend. "I haven't seen her before."

"Oh, yeah, you were away when we brought her into the fold." Zancrow waved his hand at the girl. "This is Meredy."

The now named Meredy dissipated her blades before bowing to Natsu. "I'm so sorry for trying to kill. I didn't know."

"It's cool." Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, come on." Zancrow waved to the two pinkettes. "Mater Hades wants us in the dining hall." The three proceeded to walk away from the deck back down the hallway, Zancrow in the front.

"Hey, Meredy." The girl looked over to Natsu. "Why'd you call me number four?"

"Because you were the fourth member of Fairy Tail I was going to kill." Meredy explained in a calm voice.

Natsu looked at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "You're pretty direct, aren't you?" He asked before receiving a nod from the girl. "So if I was fourth on your list, who is above me?"

"Well, the third spot is Gildarts." Meredy explained as they rounded a corner. "Second goes to Master Makarov."

"Hold on." Natsu stopped in his track, and Meredy did the same. "If Makarov is second, who's at the top of your kill list?"

Meredy dropped her head, and Natsu could sense the murderous intent rolling off of her. "Number one is that man." Meredy spoke in an calm yet angry voice. "The one who hurt Ultear. The one responsible for killing her mother. Gray Fullbuster. I will never forgive him as long as I live!"

Natsu looked at the girl in shock. The resolve this girl possessed scared him a little. Natsu smirked before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Look, as long as you leave the blonde girl alone, I don't care how you kill him. Just let me get in a few punches on him, kay?"

Meredy looked up at the second pinkette. "Why do you care?"

"Ultear's a friend of mine." Natsu explained to the girl. "That, and if it means I get to hurt the ice bastard, it's a win-win."

"Ahem." Both looked up to to Zancrow clearing his throat. "If you two are done with your little meet and greet, Master Hades is waiting for us." The three continued to walk towards the dining room.

A few minutes passed before they arrived in the dimly lit dining room. Sitting around the table were Azuma, Kain, Rustyrose, and Caprico. At the head of the table sat Master Hades, drinking wine out of a goblet.

"Natsu." Hades looked up from his glass. "So good of you to join us."

"Hello, master." Natsu took the seat next to Hades. Zancrow sat next to him, and Meredy next to the blonde.

"Well, now that we're all here." Hades rose from his seat. "I've gathered you all here for an important announcement. I've discovered the location of two of Zeref's keys. I want you to retrieve them. One is in a town near the edge of Fiore. The other in a old cave."

He looked over to his right. "Natsu, take Meredy and Zancrow and go to that cave." Hades handed him a map before he turned to the rest of the kin. "The rest of you, destroy that town and bring me that key." He gave Azuma a map and then looked out over the table. "Let nothing stand in your way!"

"We will reach the Grand Magic World!" The kin finished the rest of the guilds creed. As the other members left the room to prepare, Natsu stayed in his seat until he and Hades were alone.

Hades looked over to Natsu. "Is something wrong, Natsu?"

"No, nothing is wrong." Natsu answered. "It's just when Ultear told me you wanted me, she mentioned Scarlet being scared about Siegrain. Then she told me she actually joined a year before I did. The whole thing has been bothering me since."

"I see." Hades closed his eye. "I think I should have informed you of that plan when you first joined." He looked over to the dragon slayer. "Well, no time like the present. Let me explain..."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Master!" Mirajane ran down the stairs to Makarov, sitting on the bar drinking a cup of tea. "This is bad. One of the S-Class quests has gone missing!"

Makarov did a spit take while everyone else in the guild hall froze.

"Who would steal a job from the second floor?" Macao asked Wakaba.

"Well, it's either someone really strong or really stupid." Laki reasoned.

"I know who did it." Everyone looked up at Laxus on the second floor. "Last night, I saw some kid with no shirt and no pants sneak up here and take it."

"Gray did it!?" Mira asked, both concerned and a little mad.

"Hey, has anyone seen Happy or Lucy?" Wakaba asked.

"You don't think they went with him, do you?" Macao asked his friend.

"Those three have some nerve if they went on an S-Class quest." Alzack mumbled.

"I don't know about nerve, but it is dumb." His partner, Bisca replied.

"They just broke a major rule of the guild." Laxus puffed on his cigar. "Geezer, a stunt like this will get you kicked out of the guild, right? Not that it matters. No way those three can survive an S-Class quest. Might as well start planning their funerals."

"Laxus, why didn't you try to stop him?" Mira asked as she walked over to the blonde. "You knew Gray wasn't qualified for that kind of job, so why'd you let him take it?"

"I thought it was some dumb indie mage trying to make a quick buck." Laxus calmly told the waitress. "I had no idea it was Gray or that the blonde chick and the cat would be dumb enough to go with him on an S-Class quest." He looked up to see Mirajane giving him a look that would make normal men piss their pants. "Heh, you haven't given that look in a while."

"This is bad..." Makarov mumbled before looking up to Mirajane. "Well, what did he take?"

"The cursed Galuna island job." Mira said, never looking away from Laxus.

"What!?" The master shouted, causing the whole guild to panic. "Laxus, bring them back at once!" The master ordered the blonde.

"As if." The blonde declined. "I got better things to do than waste my time bringing back a couple of corpses. Besides, everyone in Fairy Tail should be able to look after themselves, right?"

"I don't care about how you feel about them!" Makarov roared. "The fact is, with Natsu gone training, you're the only one who can bring them back by force!"

Behind him, a chair pushed away from its table. "That's enough, Master." The old man turned around to see Elfman walking over. "It's insulting to me as a man to think that blonde jerk is the only one who can bring them back. Since he won't do it, I will."

"Elfman, are you sure?" Mira asked her younger brother.

"Don't worry, Mira. I'll be fine." Elfman started running towards the door. "I'll bring those two back here in no time at all! Like a real man!" He vanished from sight as he ran to the nearest port.

* * *

_**Grimoire Heart Airship**_

_**Dinning Hall**_

"And that's the plan." Hades finished explaining everything to Natsu. "That's another reason I called you here. With Ultear busy on Galuna Island, we're short staffed."

"Understood, master." Natsu got up out of his chair. He was about to walk away when he stopped. "Oh, I almost forgot." He reached into his vest pocket. "A little souvenir. Curtesy of the Eisenwald guild." He pulled out his hand, revealing the Lullaby flute.

Hades eye went wide as Natsu placed the object in front of him. "How? Ultear told me it was destroyed! That the council had its remains!"

Natsu smirked at his masters surprise. "You pick up a few things when you live around a Requip Mage."

_The Battle With Lullaby_

_"**Ice-Make: Cannon!" **Gray created a hand held cannon that Natsu climbed into. Gray pulled the trigger, sending Natsu flying towards the demon._

_**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!" **Natsu's body was lit ablaze as he crashed into Lullabys chest. 'I'm in.' Natsu quickly looked around and found his objective: the flute form of Lullaby controlling this hulking brute.  
_

_"How dare you approach me, you pathetic human!" The flute spoke. "You will die!"_

_"Not today, creation of Zeref." Natsu waved his hand and a sealing rune appeared on the flutes skull. Natsu grabbed the flute and shoved it into his storage dimension before forcing his way through the other side of the now powerless giant._

"Very impressive, Natsu." Hades picked up the flute and examined it. "Not only did you protect your cover, you brought me back one of Zeref's most powerful creations. Excellent work."

"Thank you, master." Natsu bowed in respect. "I'm off to prepare for the mission. Farewell." He turned around and left the room to pack.

"Such a good boy." Hades muttered to himself before standing up and walking out of the room. He walked past several rooms before reaching the engine room. He opened the door and stared at the Devil's Heart as it took several beats.

Hades walked over and deactivated the field protecting the engine of the ship. He held the flute out and a dark energy made its way over to the wooden flute. The flute was absorbed into the heart and Hades could feel the new power surge through him. 'It won't be long now. Soon, I will have the answers I seek.' Hades reactivated the barrier and left the room.

* * *

**_Hallway_**

Natsu had finished packing and was ready to leave. He walked into the hall and walked down a it before he rounded the corner and entered the teleportation room. Inside he saw Zancrow and Meredy, bags packed, ready to leave. "You ready?"

His teammates nodded and all three stepped onto the pad. A crewman locked in the coordinates and the pad glowed slightly before it intensified. A few seconds passed before it died, revealing an empty pad.

* * *

_**South of Freesia Town**_

The three dark wizards appeared just south of Feesia Town, shocking some of the wildlife. Natsu looked around for the sun and found it above them. "We'd better start moving if we reach the cave by sunset." The two others nodded and they began walking away from the town.

A few miles into their hike, the group came across a road with a large rock next to it. Natsu pulled out the map and placed it on the rock. "Let's see. If we're here..." He pointed to the road on the map. "Then we need to go here." He drew a line with his finger up to a big red X.

"Alright." He rolled up the map and put it away. "We follow this road and we'll be there in no time." He started walking alongside the road.

"I'll never be able to do what he does." Zancrow muttered as he followed Natsu.

"What, follow directions?" Meredy teased before running up to Natsu. "So, you know Gray Fullbuster?"

"Not as well as you might think." Natsu admitted.

"Don't care. Start talking." Meredy said in a demanding tone. "I wanna know everything about him."

Natsu sighed before putting his hand in his pocket. "Well, he's an Ice-Make wizard, so he can craft anything he wants from his magic power. He likes his food cold and his jobs exciting and high paying. Oh, and from time to time, for absolutely no reason, he strips."

"Strips?" Meredy asked confused.

"Strips." Natsu repeated. "Right down to his underwear so fast, even he doesn't know he does it."

"Why?" Meredy asked, hoping to find a way to exploit it.

"Honestly, there a bunch of theory's floating around the guild." Natsu explained. "One is that he was traumatized by his parents. Another is that he has a fear of clothing. But the biggest, and most prevalent theory is that he's just a pervert."

"Dang it." Meredy pouted. "I was hoping to find something I could use against him."

"Don't worry, kid." Zancrow ruffled the girl's hair. "I'm sure you'll kill this bastard someday."

"Thanks." She smirked at the blonde before bumping into Natsu. "Why'd you stop?"

Natsu pointed in front of him. His companions looked past him. In front of them was a traveling caravan, stuffed to brim with food and drink. The owner, an old man with short white hair, was currently being robbed by some bandits. A few miles behind the robbery was the cave.

"We've traveled pretty far and it's gonna get dark soon." Natsu whispered to his teammates before pointing to the food cart. "Feel like a good meal?"

Zancrow smirked, knowing what his friend meant. He walked out from the woods, catching the attention of the bandits.

"Hey, kid!" One of the bandits called out to Zancrow. "Move along. This doesn't concern you."

"Sorry, punk!" Zancrow shouted at the bandit. "I'm not just some kid! You're messing with a God Slayer!" He spread his arms as a black magic seal appeared before him. **"Flame God Bellow!" **Black flames spewed out of the seal and roasted the bandit that spoke to him, scaring the other bandits.

"He just killed the boss." The second bandit nervously let out. "Get him!" He rallied the other bandits and they charged the blonde, with swords at the ready.

"Hmph." Zancrow chuckled at the false bravado these common thugs were showing. "No one ever runs."

One bandit swung his sword horizontally, but Zancrow ducked and delivered flaming flip kick, knocking him back. Two more ran up to him, and Zancrow jumped and split, dazing them both. He grabbed the fourth by the collar and flung him into the other two, sending them all skidding to the first charger.

"Time to say goodbye to your pathetic lives." He pulled back his right arm, and a large black fireball manifested itself in his hand. **"Flame God Hell Bomb!"** He launched it forward in punching motion. When the ball reached the bandits, it erupted into a giant explosion that consumed the bandits.

The flames quickly died down, revealing nothing but blackened skeletons that collapsed into a massive heap of bones. Zancrow chuckled to himself before noticing the cart owner bowing to him.

"Thank you so much, sir." The man spoke. "I don't know what would have happened to me if you haven't shown up." The man suddenly found himself off the ground in Zancrow's grasp.

"I think you got the wrong idea, geezer!" Zancrow held the old man up to his eyes. "Or did you not see this mark on me?"

The man looked down and his eyes went wide when they saw the emblem. "G-g-gr-Grimoire Heart!?"

"So you do know of us!" Zancrow threw the old man along the ground.

The man tumbled around until he crashed into a tree at the side of the road. He quickly turned around, revealing cuts and bruises along his body and face. "Please, please. Just take the cart. I won't say a word! Please, I'm begging you!"

"Sorry, but you just saw me kill those punk ass bandits." Zancrow told him as he ignited both his hands. "I can't let you live."

The man looked to his right and saw Natsu. "I-I know you." The man pointed his finger at Natsu with hope in his eyes. "You're from Fairy Tail! Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander! I'm saved!"

"What makes you think that?" Natsu asked, shattering the man's hope. "I'm not gonna stop my friend. We want food, so we're gonna take yours. Zancrow." Natsu nodded at his friend and the blonde smirked.

The flames on the blondes arms grew into two halves of a giant mouth. **"Flame God Supper!"** Zancrow clasped his hand and the flame mouth enveloped the food vender. After a few minutes, the flames faded away, revaling ash that blew away in the wind.

"So, what kinda haul we got?" Meredy asked as she walked out of the woods.

Zancrow ran over to the wagon and examined the food. "Fish, meat, vegetables, anything we want. Who knows, there might be enough for you, Meredy." Zancrow said as he broke the handle off the wagon to start a fire.

"Well, I'll go find us some logs then. Meredy, you set up the tents." The girl nodded as Natsu went into the forest. A few feet in, he found a tree of decent width. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu punched the tree two times, creating three logs to sit on. He grabbed the logs and carried them back to the other two.

When he returned to the camp, the sun had set. The only light was from Zancrow's fire. The blonde was staking the fish and meat on sticks before putting them around the flame, and Meredy was setting up the last tent. The two looked up at Natsu who placed the logs around the fire.

"Shall we eat?" Natsu asked as he grabbed three fish sticks and ate them in one bite. Zancrow moved to his the left long and Meredy to the right. Zancrow grabbed three sticks as well, while Meredy grabbed one.

They sat around the fire, eating and talking about whatever came to mind. Natsu and Zancrow ate about nine tenths of the whole cart by themselves, and Meredy was left with whatever was left.

"Ah..." Natsu patted his stomach in joy. "It's been so long since I could pig out like that."

"Hey, Natsu." He turned his head to see Meredy move over to his log. "Why'd you join Grimoire Heart?"

Natsu looked up at the sky. "To find my father, his name is Igneel and he's a fire dragon." He looked back at the girl. "I never knew my real parents. Igneel found me and raised me as his own son. Then one day seven years, he just disappeared. I was crying like a baby until Master Hades found me. He offered me a new home, a purpose, and a promise to find Igneel. I'll do whatever it takes to find him."

"Wow." Meredy stared at the fellow pinkette in a new light, one of respect and admiration.

"What about you, Meredy?" Natsu asked her. "Why'd you join?"

Meredy looked down into the fire as the memories returned to her. "My home town was destroyed by some bandits a couple of years ago. I was the only survivor. Ultear found me, and brought me into the guild. I'll forever be grateful to her and will do anything for her."

Natsu was suspicious of the whole thing as Meredy stood up from the log. "I'm gonna go to bed now." She started to walk over to her tent when Natsu grabbed her cape. "What is it?"

"I tend to snore, so I'm gonna put a rune on you so you can sleep, okay?" Natsu explained. Meredy nodded in agreement and Natsu waved his finger, putting a small hear no evil symbol on her forehead. Meredy bowed in gratitude before crawling into her tent.

"So, what's the real story?" Natsu asked as he scooted over to Zancrow.

"Hades ordered us to find a key in that runt's town." Zancrow explained. "Me, tubby, and Ultear were ordered to destroy the town and find the key. Once hell came to Earthland and the town was completely destroyed, me and Kain found the key and began looking for Ultear. We found her, clutching a little girl. I wanted to kill her since Hades said no survivors, but Ultear insisted on bringing her back. Something about the kid having a strong magic potential and reminds her of herself."

"And she's been a part of the guild ever since?" Natsu asked, getting a nod from Zancrow. "Interesting, she must be pretty useful, otherwise Hades would have killed her by now."

"Yeah." Zancrow stood up and made his way to his tent. "Well, I'm hitting the hay. We got a big day tomorrow." The blonde crawled into his tent and began snoring.

"Good idea." Natsu crawled into his own tent and went to sleep. 'Wonder what Fairy Tail is doing right now?'

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Natsu crawled out of his tent and shielded his eyes from the sun. Zancrow was stomping out the fire, and Meredy was rolling up her tent.

"Bout time you woke up." Zancrow looked over to the tent Natsu crawled out of. "We were just about getting ready to leave you behind."

"Please." Natsu pulled himself out of the tent before setting it ablaze. "Like you could find it without me."

"Why did you burn your tent?" Meredy asked as she put hers in her bag.

"Less stuff to carry." Natsu reasoned before waving his teammates forward. "Come on, that key is not gonna find itself." The other two jogged forward to catch up to Natsu.

The trio walked for several hours before reaching the entrance of the cave. The wall of stone was sandstone, but around the opening was decorated by granite, limestone and marble.

"Wow." Meredy was in awe at the detail put into the archway.

Natsu held up his hand and ignited it in bright flames. "Let's go." He started walking into the cave and his teammates followed. As they walked deeper into the cave, they noticed intricate markings carved into the wall.

"These tell the story of Zeref." Natsu explained they walked past the carvings. He stopped in front of a picture of a man surrounded by people on the ground. "Here he is first accessing his magic. They say the first people to die were his tormentors and that he stole their life-forces."

He moved forward to a carving of the same man with a large cauldron, and two large arms emerging from the cauldron. One was long and lanky, the other thick and bulky. "Here he is creating two of his most deadly demons. Lullaby and Deliora."

The next carving was the man blasting a large black dragon with blue markings on it. "This is him cursing a dragon slayer, transforming the wizard into the black dragon of the apocalypse, Acnologia."

The second to last one was a group of ten people, each holding different objects, blasting the same man. This time, however, a strange power seemed to be leaving the man and entering the objects. "This one shows the very first Wizard Saints stealing Zeref's power, significantly weakening him and allowing them to beat Zeref."

The final carving showed the man entombed in a crystal, as if he was sleeping. "And here he is today, his powers sealed away into ten keys. In this state, a child could easily beat him. It's our job to find these keys and awaken Zeref. Then, we will finally be free. Freed from those who would stifle our talents."

"Whoa." Zancrow backed away a bit. "I forgot how scary you can be on this subject."

"Enough site seeing." Meredy told them. "We're here to find the key, so let's find it." She walked past Natsu and took the lead.

Both slayers looked over and shrugged at each other before walking after the girl. They followed the corridor until they reached an empty room.

"This is bullshit!" Zancrow roared. "All that walking and all we've got is an empty room!?" He walked over to wall away from the opening.

"This doesn't make sense..." Natsu mumbled to himself. "It should be here." He looked up as Zancrow ignited his foot. "Wait, Zancrow, don't!"

His warning came too late as Zancrow kicked the wall in anger. The sound of gears turning overwhelmed the room before the floor broke open, and the three fell down the whole. The three screamed as they fell before they crashed into the ground beneath the floor.

"Ahh..." Zancrow moaned as he pulled himself up. "You two okay?"

"No thanks to you!" Meredy snapped.

"Zancrow..." Natsu mumbled. "If we ever enter an empty room and I say wait, you wait!" He roared at his friend.

"Note taken." Zancrow chuckled before looking around. "Man, this place is creepy."

Natsu stood up and looked around as well. Stacked in tombs along the wall were corpses of forgotten warriors. Some had daggers shoved into their chest, others had lost their heads.

"We must be getting close." Natsu said before noticing a door way with a staircase going up. Natsu waved them forward and they started walking towards the stairs.

The group walked up the stairs and found themselves in a near empty chamber. To the right was a small pool of lava that was bubbling from beneath the surface. To the left was chains, shackles and spikes, all rusted beyond use. Dried blood scattered the walls and floor.

"What happened in here?" Meredy asked.

"Looks like some kinda torture center." Zancrow said aloud. "Natsu, what do you think?"

"I think we found what we looking for." The other two looked confused before Natsu pointed ahead of them. "Look." Both followed his hand and gasped. In the center of the room was a small alter atop a sandstone monument. Resting on the altar was a small clay table with a long forgotten language inscribed on it. "The Tablet of Destinies. One of the keys to Zeref. It's said to hold the powers of life and death."

"Well, let's get it. This place gives me the creeps." Meredy quickly stated as she ran over to the monument.

"Wait, Meredy." Natsu stopped her before she reached the stairs. "We need to be careful. This holds a fraction of Zeref's power. We can't just grab-" He stopped when he saw Zancrow running up the stairs. "Zancrow!"

His warning didn't reach his friend as Zancrow reached the top of the monument and grabbed the tablet. "Hey guys! I got it!" He shouted as he raised it high above his head.

"This can't be good." Natsu shook his head in disappointment. "No way the saints left this unprotected."

Sure enough, the alter sank into the floor and the tablet began glowing in a blue aura. Blue sparks shot off the tablet and hit the lava pit, the shackles and the temple. Soon, the entire room began shaking and the ceiling started to crumble.

"Let's get out of here!" Zancrow clutched the tablet and jumped off the monument, before running over to Natsu and Meredy, who both started running to the door and then down the stairs. They reached the tomb room before looking up at the open ceiling.

"How do we get up there?" Meredy asked before Natsu picked her up bridal style. "What are you doing!?"

"Getting you out of here." Natsu calmly told her before he nodded to Zancrow. Red flames shot out of Natsu's feet as he shot up and landed on the floor above them and Zancrow did the same with his flames. Natsu put Meredy down and the three finished their temple run as the entrance collapsed.

"Zancrow..." Natsu gasped out. "Don't... just... take... stuff... in an... old... temple..."

"Duly noted." Zancrow agreed before putting the tablet down. "So, let's contact Hades and-" His was cut off when the wall behind them exploded. The three shielded their eyes from the dust and stone before moving their arms.

Where the doorway once stood was now a massive golem. The head was decorated in spikes and its upper jaw was like mandibles. In the center of the forehead was a hole, and the whole thing was glowing with molten lava.

The head appeared to have cracked out of the torso, which had spikes jutting out of the shoulders and three metal strips under its neck. The arms lead to large, clawed hands with stone knuckles jutting out. The palms had with holes in the center and lava was dripping out of the holes. Around the wrists were more metal board wrapped like wrist bands.

Its legs emerged from the bottom of it with spikes covering them. On it thighs were two more metal boards, with another one on its shins. All along its body were crevasses that glowed with molten lava.

It stepped forward and another golem stepped out from behind. This one looked like it was made up of different stones glued together. If it stood up, it looked like its head was sticking out of the torso. Its long arms lead to hands with three fingers that went all the way down to the feet.

A third golem burst out of the wall. Its head was in the same position as the second, but its eyes were covered by a metal band and had three metal teeth coving its mouth. Around the neck was a giant shackle with three chains leaving it.

One chain went over the back, swinging against three metal spikes that stuck out of the back. The other two went to the shoulders and were hooked up to two more spikes. The back of the shoulders held another spike.

Its massive arms swung freely. Around the wrists were spiked shackles with a chain hanging from them. Its legs were bent before they straightened out.

The golems roared in unison before marching over to three.

"And that is why you never just take a powerful artifact off its alter!" Natsu shouted at Zancrow while pointing at the approaching golems.

"All right. I'm sorry!" The blonde shouted. The lava golem raised its hand and a stream of molten lava shot out at the group. The three moved out of the way and the lava melted the trees behind them. "Now they're starting to piss me off!"

"Alright, we'll take them out." Natsu declared as he ignited his fists. "Zancrow, take care of shackles. Meredy, you handle jigsaw. I'll deal with lava boy." The three charged towards their respective targets.

**"Maguilty Sodom!" **Meredy summoned dozens of blue blades before sending them flying to the golem. The blades repeatedly struck the golem, chipping and knocking off chunks of stone. But the second they hit the ground, the pieces floated back to the golem and reattached to the body.

The golem reached Meredy and swung its right arm, but Meredy manifested two swords and blocked the hand. "Self-regeneration? I'm not impressed." Meredy was so focused on blocking the one hand, she forgot about the second one. The left hand caught Meredy by surprised and swatted her into some nearby trees.

Meredy groaned as she shoved some destroyed logs off her. She looked up as the golem started walking over to her. "All right. Try this! **Maguilty=Rays!**" She materialized yellow blades that flew towards the golem and exploded upon impact.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She asked sarcastically as chunks of stone fell from the sky. Unfortunately, the stones began to move again and reformed the golem. "Aw, come on!" She jumped out of the way of a hand slap from the golem.

"Come on, rocky. Let's go!" Zancrow taunted the golem as he swung his hands in a circular motion before slamming them together. **"Flame God Desecration Scythe!"** He crafted a scythe of black fire before jumping at the hulking creature. He swung his scythe and it clashed against the chain hanging off the right arm and severed it from the third chain down.

Zancrow landed behind the golem and looked at his scythe. The 'blade' was now completely dull and unusable. "Huh, must be tougher than it looks." He discarded his weapon and as it faded away, he looked up at the golems approaching arm.

"Heh, try this. **When you burn down the west, and you burn down the east..."** He crafted a black fire ball and held it close before he raised it above his head. **"Flame God Kagutsuchi!"** He spread his arms wide and his whole body erupted in black flames. The arm approaching was disintegrated by the blast, leaving nothing but a stump as the golem retracted it.

"Not so strong are you!?" Zancrow jumped and punched the golem in the chest with black fire as he laughed maniacally.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu slammed his fist into the lava golem's knee, causing it to buckle. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** He jump up and kicked it in the chest, pushing it back.

The golem roared in frustration before it raised its hands and shot two streams of lava at the dragon slayer. Natsu rolled out of the way as the lava left a trail of scorched earth and flaming trees. Natsu quickly ingested the fire before wiping his mouth clean.

"That was a good meal. Now, let's put that fire power to good use." He jumped into the air and ignited his fists. **"Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"** The flames lengthened into whips and struck the golem. The golem brought its hands up to deflect the blow, but the attack sliced the fingers down to the knuckle.

The golem brought its knuckles down and tried to punch Natsu, but he jumped out of the way and landed back to back against Zancrow. "How you holding up, Crow?"

"Not bad, Natsu." Zancrow smirked, despite being covered in sweat. "Could have used some of that fire you had."

"Sorry about that." Natsu said before looking around. "Where's Meredy?"

"Ahhhh!" Both the slayers looked over to see Meredy trapped in the second golem's hands and its right thumb under her head, trying to pop it off.

"Shit, we gotta help her!" Natsu shouted before the two sprinted forward as their respective golems slammed their feet into the ground, trying to stomp the two to paste.

The two reached the golem and with flame powered punches, shattered the golems arm's. Natsu caught Meredy as the hands separated and broke upon impact. Both looked over as the stones rolled back to the body and reattached the golem.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Zancrow asked as he landed by Natsu.

"Yep, let's do it." Natsu set Meredy down before erupting in flames. He walked over to Zancrow, who was also ablaze, before they channeled their flames along their arms. They raised their arms next to each other and their flames merged.

**"Dragon God Destruction Flame Wave!"** Both shouted as they brought their fists forward in a punching motion and the tornado of dragon and God flames shot forward to the golem. Upon impact, the flames super-heated the golem until only a pile of melted rocks remained.

"One down..." Zancrow panted from the lack of magic. "Two to go..."

"You guys stay here." Natsu started walking over to the two golems approaching them. "I'll handle this." Flames began erupting around his body.

"Are you insane!?" Meredy shouted from her knees. "It took both of you to take out one golem! How could you take both of them out!?"

"He'll be fine..." The blonde next to her panted. "He... hasn't even... started..." Meredy looked up as the flames faded away from Natsu. The chained golem reached him first and swung its remaining arm. Natsu jumped out of the way and landed behind the golem.

Natsu grabbed the chain hanging from its back and with great strength, pulled it off its neck shackle and flung it over the cave. He then jumped onto the face and ripped off the band that covered its face, making the golem roar in pain. The golem raised its remaining hand to swat Natsu. He jumped down as the fist slapped the head and ignited his own fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** With that one attack, it shattered the golem into millions of pieces.

The stone rained down and as the dust settled, Meredy looked at Natsu and noticed massive changes. Along his arms were scales that went all the way do his knuckles. His eyes had been changed into reptilian slits and under his eyes were more scales. "What is this?"

"Dragon Force..." She looked over to Zancrow, who was leaning on a chunk of stone that landed next to her. "It's the strongest power a dragon slayer can use. It turns them into a humanoid dragon. This is why he's one of the strongest dark mages."

The final golem roared in defiance before bringing its hands together and shot lava out of its palms. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu countered with his roar and met the lava head on. The flames dissipated, revealing that Natsu had moved. "Up here, ya rock head!" The golem looked up as Natsu fell from the sky and into the golem's mouth.

Meredy looked in horror while Zancrow smirked. The golem started walking again before it started shaking. Flames escaped from the cracks as the golems head fell off and shattered on the ground. **"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** The golem exploded from the center out, revealing Natsu covered in freshly hardened lava.

"That was incredible..." Meredy muttered out as Natsu shook the lava off him. As he walked over to them, his scales faded before he fell to the ground. "Natsu!" She ran over and caught him before he hit the ground. "What's wrong?"

"Haven't... mastered... it yet..." Natsu groaned out as he lost consciousness. Meredy looked at his body and noticed it was covered in burns from the lava.

"He needs medical treatment!" Meredy shouted at Zancrow who was walking over.

"Calm down, kid." Zancrow pulled out a lacrima out of his pants. "Ready for pick up." A second later, a beam shot down and picked up th three.

* * *

_**Grimore Hearts Airship**_

_**Teleportation Room**_

"Quick, get him to the medical room!" Meredy shouted to the crew. They took Natsu and quickly left the room.

"How did it go?" Hades asked as he entered the room from another door.

"A success, master." Meredy said as Zancrow walked over to the elderly man and handed him the tablet.

"The Tablet of Destinies." Hades wiped off some dust off the stone. "Excellent work." He looked up and noticed the the missing dragon slayer. "Where is Natsu?"

"Medical bay." Zancrow said before briefly explaining the fights.

"I see." Hades stroked his beard in thought. "Should take a day for him to fully heal. He'll be fine."

"Thank goodness." Meredy let out before realizing her company.

"It seems Natsu has impressed you, Meredy." Hades chuckled. "Can't blame you. He is the strongest of my students." He turned and walked to the door. "You two will join Azuma and the others. Prepare for departure."

"But-" Meredy started before Zancrow stopped her.

"Let's go, kid." The blonde said as he walked onto the teleport pad. "He's gonna be fine by the time we get back."

Meredy reluctantly nodded and stepped onto the pad and the two faded away to their destination.

* * *

**_Midnight_**

**_Medical Bay_**

Natsu groaned as he woke up in medical bay. He looked at his arms and found bandages all along them. He swung his legs off the bed and got up. The door open and Hades walked in.

"I see you're feeling better." Hades said. "Your mission was a success, the tablet is in our hands."

"Excellent." Natsu smiled before looking around the room. "Where are Zancrow and Meredy?"

"They're fine. I sent them to join Azuma and the others at the town." Hades told him. "Why don't you join me for a meal? I wish to know more of your mission." He turned around and left with Natsu following behind him.

Once at the dining hall, Hades opened the door. Natsu followed behind him and saw Ultear sitting to the right of Hades' chair.

"Natsu." Ultear smirked at her friend as he took his seat.

"Ultear." Natsu said. "Good to see you're well." He looked at her face and noticed a mark on her cheek. "What happened to your face?"

"Some hulking beast I fought on Galuna Island got a lucky shot." Ultear said as she rubbed her face.

"Elfman did that?" Natsu asked shocked. "What Beast-Arm was that?"

"Arm? More like his whole body." Ultear clarified.

"He pulled off a Full-Body Take Over!?" Natsu stood up in amazement.

"Ahem." Hades cleared his throat and Natsu sat down. "You can question her after this little meeting." He looked over to Ultear. "How did the mission go?"

"Relatively well." Ultear said back. "Moon Drip was a success, but Deliora was already dead." Her face soon turned into a scowl. "Turns out my mother was sapping its life until nothing was left." Her face returned to normal with a sigh. "Fortunately, it should prove to be enough to convince Jellal I'm on his side."

"Excellent." Hades smirked as he turned to Natsu. "And yours, Natsu? I know the final result, but I'm curious."

"It was a success, Master." Natsu started to recount the details to Hades and Ultear. "...and then I woke up in the infirmary."

"As to be expected of my strongest students." Hades smiled before standing up. "Prepare for the next step, Natsu. I'll leave you two alone for now." He turned around and left the room.

"What happened there?" Natsu asked as he stood up.

"I figured out he was the one you hated in that guild." Ultear stood up and started walking over to him. "I was taunting him about it so I could kill him. The next thing I know, his whole body glowed and it changed into that of a monsters. With one punch, he launched me into the wall." She reached him and found his arms wrapped around her. "Natsu?"

"You're lucky to be alive." Natsu said to her. "It was bad enough having her die on me. I don't think I could stand to lose you as well."

"Don't worry." Ultear started patting him on the back. "I'm not gonna die like her. You and I will reach the Grand Magic World." They stayed like that for a few seconds before they separated. "So, Meredy did good on the job?"

"Yeah." Natsu leaned against the table as he explained how the pinkette girl did on the job. "Why did you bring her into the guild? Guilt? Shame?"

"No, Zancrow told you the reason." Ultear said. "She reminds me of myself. Well, I've gotta go. Us council workers got a lot of paperwork to do."

"Take care." Natsu waved her out as she left the room. A few minutes later, Zancrow walked in.

"You ready?" The blonde asked.

"Let's get it over with." Natsu groaned as the two left for the transporter room. Once there, they saw Meredy standing by the machine.

"I'm glad you're okay, Natsu." Meredy said as she ran over to the two.

"Thanks, Meredy." Natsu told her. "Alright, Zancrow. Do it."

Zancrow cocked his fist back and ignited it before punching Natsu in the back, launching him forward.

"What are you doing!?" Meredy ran over to Natsu and helped him up.

"It's all part of the act." Natsu told her. "Fairy Tail thinks I've been training against fire Vulcans, so Zancrow does this to sell the story. I'll be fine, trust me." He walked back to Zancrow and received several more black flame punches.

"I think that's enough." Master Hades walked in and interrupted the one sided fight. "Any more and the guild will be suspicious."

Natsu stood up and wiped the blood from his lip. "Goodbye, Master." He walked onto the pad and it began to glow. "I'll give a report in a few weeks." He got out before the teleporter sent him to his destination.

* * *

_**Magnolia Train Station**_

"Last stop, Magnolia. Home of the Fairy Tail Guild." The voice rang through the train.

"Let's go." Erza ordered the four members she was ordered to retrieve.

"Yes, ma'am." Elfman, Gray, Happy, and Lucy mumbled as the left their seats.

"Oooohhh..." A familiar groaning caught their attention as Happy flew of Lucy's head to check it out.

"Natsu!" Happy tackled the pinkette boys neck.

"Happy... Get me... off this... please..." Natsu let out before collapsing from his sickness.

"Come on, Natsu." Erza picked him up and carried him off the train.

"Thanks, Erza..." Natsu was on his hands and knees as the train pulled out of the station.

"So, how was the training?" Elfman asked as he offered Natsu a hand up.

"Fine, some Vulcans got some lucky punches. But I feel like I got the better of them." Natsu took the hand and noticed the group. "Did you guys replace me with Elfman while I was training?"

"No way." Happy said from atop Natsu's head. "This is just a coincidence. Master sent him after us."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Natsu asked as the group started walking towards the guild. Each wizard took turns explaining the whole escapade on Galuna Island.

"And after that, we found you on the train." Lucy finished.

"Wow." Natsu was speechless. "I never would have thought Gray would be stupid enough to break that rule."

"Yeah, well, I'm glad I did." Gray smirked. "Never would have found Lyon and closed that chapter of my life."

"And I was a real man!" Elfman shouted. "I broke that dead demon into a million pieces."

"And I got a key!" Lucy shouted happily.

"So, what key did you get, Lucy?" Gray asked.

"Sagittarius, the Archer." Lucy bragged.

"A horse man?" Gray asked as he pictured a bipedal horse with a bow and arrow.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it." Natsu said. "Well, I can't wait to see you three get _that._"

"No, not _that._" Gray dropped to his knees. "Please, anything but _that_."

"What is _that!?_" Lucy asked. "Hey, is it just me, or are all the people staring at us?"

"Wonder what they're talking about..." Erza started before looking up at the guild hall. The others followed her eyes and were horrified at the sight. Giant iron pillars pierced the hall, destroying it almost to the point of collapsing. The guilds banner was broken and crossed out with a black X.

Natsu was shaking in rage as he studied the building. "Who did this!?"

* * *

_**Grimoire Heart has a key to Zeref, Natsu's met Meredy, and the guild war is upon us. Now, I don't own the golems nor did I come up with them. I typed in 'rock golem' and found three that I liked. I'll be putting the links to the images on my profile for all to see because I believe all artists deserve the proper credit.**_

_**Beta read by digemsmack.**_


	10. Phantom Lord

**Chapter 10**

**Phantom Lord**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"What happened here...?" Erza asked as she studied the building.

"Phantom." The group turned around and looked a Mira. "It's mortifying, but they got us."

"Mira!" Elfman ran over to his sister. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Mira told him as he noticed Natsu. "I'm so glad you're okay, Natsu. I was worried they might have gotten you."

"The only thing I saw was some fire Vulcans." Natsu said, never taking his eyes off the building. "So, Phantom did this...?!"

"Yes. The masters waiting for you all in the basement." Mira said as she led the group through the broken guild hall to the storage room below.

"Natsu's back!" Macao shouted, raising their spirits a little. "So are Erza and Elfman."

"Did you see what those punks did to our guild hall!?" Nab asked.

"I saw..." Natsu nodded.

"I say we go and smash their guild hall!" Max shouted.

"Yo." A drunk Makarov spoke up. "Welcome back, Natsu, Erza."

"This isn't happy hour, gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"Oooh, you're right Natsu." Makarov put his beer down and looked at Gray. "What were you thinking Gray, taking an S-class job without permission?"

"We can worry about that later!" Natsu shouted. "The guild hall has been completely destroyed!"

"No need to get yourselves all worked up." Makarov giggled out. "It's not the end of the world. This is as far as those idiots'll go. Why'd they even bother attacking an empty guild hall?"

"Empty?" Elfman asked.

"It seems they did it after everyone had left." Mira told the group.

"Well, I suppose we should be thankful for that." Erza said.

"There's no need to get cross with someone that resorts to cowardly tactics." Makarov said. "Leave them be."

"What!?" Natsu asked as he punched a create next to him open. "How can you say that!? We can't let them get away with this!"

"This discussion is over." Makarov said. "We'll take jobs from here 'til the upstairs is rebuilt."

"This isn't the time for jobs!" Natsu argued.

"Natsu, enough!" Makarov shouted as he spanked Lucy, thinking it was Natsu.

"And you spanked me because?" Lucy asked.

"Don't push me, master." Mirajane huffed out.

"My bad." Makarov chuckled out before jumping down and running away. "I gotta take a leak."

"How can you be so calm about this, gramps?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, you and I both know that the master is worried." Mirajane spoke up. "But warfare between guilds is prohibited by the magic council."

"But they were the ones who attacked us first." Natsu said before sighing. "Then again, it doesn't matter as far as the councils concern."

"If the master's decision is to not retaliate, then we must honor it..." Erza said.

* * *

_**Night**_

_**Strawberry Street**_

Lucy walked down the street to her apartment, with Plue by her side. "This has gotten serious, hasn't it Plue?"

"The only good thing is we got away without any punishment." Lucy smiled in relief of that fact. "I had no idea that Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail had such a rivalry. Honestly, I thought about joining them before I meet Natsu. Their reputation almost matches Fairy Tail's for being crazy."

They arrived at her apartment building and walked up the stairs to her room. "But I'm glad I choose this guild." She arrived at her door and started to open it. "Because Fairy Tail is the beeesstt!" She screamed as she saw Erza, Gray and Happy sitting around her table.

"Hello." They all cheered as she entered.

"What's going on here!?" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry I'm late." She turned around to see Natsu walk through the door, with a bag on his back.

"You are not coming in!" Lucy swung her suitcase at Natsu, nailing him right in the gut. "Why are you all here!?"

"Seeing as our guildhall was attacked, that means there are Phantom Lord members in town." Erza explained. "Meaning they might know where we live."

"What!?" Lucy was terrified.

"They might attack us at home alone." Gray continued for the redhead. "That's why Mira said we should stay in groups for a while."

"That makes sense, I guess..." Lucy said.

"So everyone is having a slumber party." Happy added.

"You are an attractive teenage girl, after all." Erza said as Natsu sat next to her, sulking. " I wasn't thrilled with the idea of you being here alone with Natsu and Gray. I felt I could only relax if I stayed here as well."

"We shouldn't be relaxing." Natsu huffed out.

"Why were Natsu and Gray told to stay with me?" Lucy asked as Happy and Plue looked around the room.

"Whoa, you sure have a lot of dirty clothes." Happy exclaimed as he looked though Lucy's drawers while Plue sucked on a lollipop.

"Stay out of my stuff, or I'll skin you alive, furball!" Lucy shouted.

"Huh, what did you find, Plue?" Natsu asked as the spirit pulled out a box of sweets. "Nice. Can I have some?"

"Look, Erza, I found some frilly panties for you to wear." Happy said as the redhead looked over.

"Amazing... You wear things like this?" Erza asked as she rummaged through the drawer herself.

"You guys are being way too literal with the 'make yourselves at home'." Lucy complained as Gray jumped on her bed.

"We have a serious problem." Erza said as she recomposed herself. "You boys hygiene. I refuse to sleep in a room that reeks of sweat."

"Fine. I'll go shower." Natsu complained as he stood up. "Which way is the bathroom, Lucy?"

"That room." Lucy pointed to her left and Natsu walked through the curtain.

"What about you Gray?" Erza asked. "Are you gonna go go voluntarily, or do we have to bath together like when we were kids?"

"What kinda relationship do you guys have!?" Lucy shouted as Natsu turned on the shower.

* * *

_**A Nearby Street**_

"Are you sure this is okay?" Jet asked as he and his team walked down the road. "Wouldn't you feel safe with Laki and the others at the girls dorm?"

"We'll be fine." Levy told him, unaware of a dark figure watching them. "You two are more than enough to protect me, right?"

"Of course we are." Droy declared as the figure pounced on them.

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

"Okay, Gray, it's your turn." Lucy asked as she stepped out of the shower. "Gray?"

"No, I'm fine." He said from her desk.

"It's a shame." Erza, who was wrapped in a towel, said. "It was so relaxing."

"Glad to see you're all feeling so comfortable." Lucy complained.

"I suppose I should change." Erza said as her towel was replaced by Heart Kreuz pajamas. "Is this more appropriate?"

"Is that really how you change clothes!?" Lucy asked before sitting at her table next to Natsu. "Hey, Erza, do you have any idea why Phantom Lord just attacked us?"

"I don't know..." Erza told her. "We've had our fair share of scuffles in the past, but nothing this extreme."

"If master wasn't so scared, he could have blown them up by now." Natsu mumbled.

"You know master's not afraid of them, Natsu." Gray said with a stack of papers in his hand. "After all, he is one of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"I never gave you permission to read that!" Lucy shouted before grabbing the papers. "Gimme that."

"You can't just leave me with a cliffhanger." Gray said. "What happens to Iris?"

"I'm not telling." Lucy clutched her novel to her chest. "Besides, I already told Levy that she'd be the first to read it. So just wait your turn." She turned to Erza, who had her hand out as if demanding to read it. "What did I just say!?"

She put her papers away before turning back to Erza. "So, what's the deal with these Ten Wizard Saints?"

"It's the highest accolade a wizard can achieve." Erza explained. "Given by the magic council's chairman, it's a coveted title shared by the ten most powerful wizards on the continent."

"Really?" Lucy asked in shock.

"Master Jose of Phantom is also a member." Happy added.

'And so is he...' Erza thought as an image of Siegrain entered her head.

"He's just scared!" Natsu shouted as he slammed his palm into the table. "He thinks Phantom has too many members for us to handle!"

"I'm telling you that's not it." Gray said back. "You and I both know what Mira and the master said is right. They know what would happen if the two guilds went to war, and so do you. In order to protect the order of the magical world, we have to move on from this."

"Are they that strong?" Lucy asked scared.

"Honestly, yes." Natsu told her with disdain in his voice. "If we went to war with them, it be pretty even. Phantoms master, Jose, is a wizard saint like gramps, meaning he's on par with Makarov."

"They also have a group of wizards similar to our s-class called the Element Four." Erza added. "And they say their most formidable is Black Steel Gajeel. Presumably, he's the one behind the guild halls destruction. They call him the Iron Dragon Slayer."

"He's a Dragon Slayer!?" Lucy asked, horrified." "There are others besides Natsu!? Does that mean, he eats iron?"

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"So, Gajeel..." One member spoke as the man stuffed his face with bolts and scrap metal. "I heard you messed up the Fairy Tail guildhall. I wish I could see their faces. 'Mommy, someone broke my playhouse.'"

He missed the angry look on Gajeel's face as he swung an iron pillar at the other member, launching him into the wall as the other members laughed. "How many times do I have to say I don't like to be bothered while I'm eating!?" Gajeel asked as he retracted his arm and it returned to normal. "Who cares about those little Fairies, anyway? We're the stronger guild."

"The die has been cast." A new figure walked onto the balcony overlooking the members. "I complement you good work, Gajeel."

"You're too lenient, master." Gajeel said back. "Those chumps won't be lured out of their cages with just that, so I left them another present."

"Very good, Gajeel." Jose said with a wicked tone. "Take extra care that no harm falls to that one, if you please."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Southgate Park, Magnolia**_

A massive crowd had gathered in front of the tree that sat in the center of the park.

"Excuse us." Erza spoke up as she and the team marched through the crowd. "We're from their guild. Please let us through."

They reached the front and stared in horror at Team Shadowgear, beaten to a pulp and left on the tree, with the Phantom Lord mark painted on Levy's stomach.

"Levy!" Lucy shouted in concern.

"Jet. Droy..." Gray said in shock.

"Phantom did this..." Natsu said as he shook in anger.

From the back of the crowd, Makarov walked up and stared at Levy in anger. "Pride can be nursed and guild halls can be rebuilt..." He started as he gripped his staff tighter. "But I will not let harm come to my children without reproductions!" He snapped his staff in half, scarring Lucy as his magic power flailed around him. "This means war."

* * *

_**Magnolia Hospital**_

Lucy stared at Team Shadow Gear in shame and anger. "This is too cruel..." She said as she stared out the window to the guild hall. "How could they do this?"

**_2 Weeks Ago_**

_"So, Lucy, you're writing a novel, is that right?" Levy asked as she leaned in towards the blonde._

_"So it got out, huh?" Lucy asked dejected. "I knew I couldn't trust that cat."_

_"Oh, I'm being rude." Levy realized. "I didn't introduce myself. My name's Levy McGarden, but just Levy is fine, okay?" She pointed behind her to two men. "My friend in the hat is Jet. And the other one is Droy. We're all on the same team."_

_"Oh, that's cool..." Lucy said._

_"I'm horrible at writing myself, but I love reading!" Levy continued. "Think I could read your novel some time?"_

_"Well,..." Lucy mumbled. "It's not something I can show people just yet..."_

_"What do you mean?" Jet asked. "There's no point in writing a novel if no one gets to see the thing."_

_"Some people say that being a writer is like showing your butt to the world." Droy added, making Lucy cover her butt._

_"You won't get far by being embarrassed." Levy said. "Show me! Please show me! And I don't mean your butt, so don't get freaky on me."_

_"Well, i-it's not done yet..." Lucy confessed._

_"Then when you are done writing it, can I be the first one to read it?" Levy begged._

_"O-okay..." Lucy said._

_"It's a promise then." Levy said back._

"What they've done is unforgivable..." Lucy mumbled as tears filled her eyes. "They will pay..."

* * *

_**Oak Town**_

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"This is hilarious!" One member laughed as Gajeel told them what he did. "Those Fairy punks got what was coming to them!"

"Well, I gotta go." Another member stood up and headed towards the door.

"Meeting a girl?" His friend asked.

"Yeah. Not too shabby looking either." The first said back. "Though she's just a client. When I threatened her, she doubles the reward for me."

"I beat I could have made her triple it." His friend chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." The first waved off the comment as he reached the door. The door exploded, sending the man flying backwards in to the guild. The members looked at where the door once was as the smoke began to clear. Natsu stood in front, with the entire guild behind him.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted as the two guilds charged at each other.

"Tell me..." Natsu started as he ran toward them. "Who wants to play with fire!?" He used his Wing Attack to send members flying overhead as the fight ensued.

**"Purple Net!"** Macao casted his spell, trapping Phantom members in his fire. "Now, Wakaba!"

"Got it." Wakaba chuckled as smoke left his pipe. **"Smoke Crush."** The smoke hardened into fists that pummeled the trap opponents.

**"Guns Magic:..."** Alzack shouted as members charged him. He fired is magic pistol in rapid motion, blasting them with static power. "That one's my Spark Shot."

His celebration was short lived as a member snuck up behind. Fortunate, Bisca saw him and blasted him with her rifle.

"Nice shooting, Bisca." Alzack said.

"Getting sloppy there, Al." Bisca joked as she looked down her scope. "Target locked." A green seal appeared at the end of her scope as it traced along Phantom Members. **"Homing Shot!"** She pulled the trigger and a magic bullet fired, seeking and hitting the targets she designated.

"Get Makarov!" One Phantom member shouted as a mob charged the master. The master opened his eyes as his magic increased his size, leaving the the mob in horror as he crushed them like bugs. "M-Monster."

"YOU FOOLS BROUGHT THIS ON YOURSELVES WHEN YOU ATTACKED THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!" Makarov roared. "ARE YOU FOOLISH ENOUGH TO BELIEVE THAT HUMAN LAWS WILL PROTECT YOU FROM MY RAGE!?"

"S-So powerful..." One member mumbled in horror.

"Their members aren't jokes either." Another added as Erza slashed a group of wizards. "These guys are insane!"

"I'm starting to think we made a mistake." A third added

**"Pict Magic: Wild Pigs!"** Reedus painted pigs on himself before a magic seal launched them into the mob around him.

**"Wood-Make Magic! The Dam of Shy Love!" **Laki slammed her hands into the ground and wooden tools erupted from beneath, smashing the Phantom members.

"What does that even mean, lady!?" A member asked as he flew through the air.

Even Happy got in the action, beating people with a wooden club and various foods.

"JOSE!" Makarov roared. "SHOW YOURSELF, YOU COWARD!"

"Tell me!" Erza shouted as she Requipped into her Flame Empress Armor and slashed her sword, blasting them with fire. "Where can I find Gajeel and the Element Four!?"

"Ah, the legend herself." Gajeel said sarcastically as he watched the fight from the rafters. "Titania Erza. Looks like Laxus and Mystogan are too scared to play, or maybe they just don't care. Either way, Master Jose knew just how this was gonna go down to the letter. There are some good fights, for a guild of weaklings."

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"Geez, how could everyone just leave without me?" Lucy asked herself as she walked down the street. "Then again, someone had to keep an eye on Levy and the boys so, I guess it's up to me."

She stopped walking when she noticed rain pouring around her. "Weird, the weather man didn't say anything about a sun shower." She looked forward and panicked slightly as a woman approached her. "Who are you?"

"Drip, drip, drop..." The woman calmly said as she walked forward. "Juvia brings the rain. It's always with me."

"Okay..." Lucy said as the woman walked by her.

"And what sort of woman are you?" Juvia asked.

"The normal kind..." Lucy answered nervously.

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia pulled out an umbrella and opened it over her head. "I had fun. Farewell..."

"What was that about?" Lucy asked confused.

"No, no, no." A new voice spoke up, scaring Lucy. "No, no, no." The two women looked behind them as the ground rose up. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no." The ground changed color until it revealed a man with green hair in a brown tuxedo. "I bid a Bon jour, mademoiselle."

"Another weirdo!?" Lucy asked as the man waved around.

"Juvia, you can't allow yourself to be distracted from the task at hand." The man said as he slid over to Juvia. "My monocle whispers things to me. It tells me that this woman before us is our precious sible."

"Is she?" Juvia asked.

"Sible... That means target." Lucy mumbled.

"Pardon my manners." The man said as he bowed. "I am Sol, but you may call me Monsieur Sol or Sol of the Earth. We've come from the great Phantom Lord to retrieve you."

"Phantom!?" Lucy shouted shocked.

"Correct." Sol said before pointing to Juvia. "Juvia here is also a member of the Element Four, known as Juvia of the Great Sea."

"You're the one's who attacked my friends, aren't you?" Lucy asked, reaching for her keys, before she realized she was being trapped in a bubble.

"A reasonable guess, but incorrect." Sol said as he twirled his mustache. "That was moisure Gajeel, as well as the renovation of your meager guild hall."

"What are you doing!?" Lucy shouted from inside the bubble.

"Don't waste your energy." Juvia said. "Juvia's Water Lock can't be broken."

Lucy soon ran out of air and fell unconscious. "Sa magnifique!" Sol cheered.

"Do not worry." Juvia told the unconscious body as the key ring fell out of the bubble. "We have explicit orders not to kill you, Miss Lucy Heartphillia."

* * *

_**Oak Town**_

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

"Take this!" Phantom wizards shouted as they fired their spells, creating an explosion of fire that Natsu quickly ate.

"Oh, yeah." Natsu smirked. "Now I got a fire in my belly."

"What the hell!?" One phantom member asked in shock. "Did he just eat fire!?"

"You don't think he's one of those, do you?..." Another member asked in fear.

"I'm gonna burn you to a crisp." Natsu declared as he brought his hands to his lips. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** He blasted the group with his roar, leaving the Phantom wizards tinted black.

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray shouted as he blasted a group of wizards into the air as Erza Requipped into her Black Wing armor and took out a different group.

**"Wood-Make: The Distance Between the Two is Forever!"** Laki chanted as she created swaying feet that stomped her opponents.

"I still don't know what you're talking about, lady!" A Phantom lord wizard shouted before being stepped on by a foot.

**"Guns Magic: Mud Shot!"** Alzack shouted as he fired a bullet that trapped foes in mud.

"**Requip**!" Bisca shouted as her rifle was replaced by a shotgun. "Magic Shotgun: **Wide Shot!**" She took aim at a group and pulled the trigger, creating magic circles around them that blasted them with force.

"Card Magic!" Cana shouted as she held up three tarot cards while a group charged her. "**Lightning, Reverse Tower, Lovers. Thunderbolt's Fate!**" The cards glowed before lightning shot out of them, blasting the phantom wizards.

"Ring Magic: **Twister!**" Loke adjusted his ring as a tornado shot out of it, sending Phantom wizards flying.

"Rrrrawwhh!" Elfman roared as his arm changed from human to reptilian and punched several Phantom wizards into the wall. "This is what being a man is all about!" He shouted as he punched more Phantom wizards.

"That guys a brute." One onlooker said. "What's wrong with his arm?"

"It's Take-Over Magic." Another one told the first.

"Why would anyone let a monster take over their arm?" A third asked.

"You guys, that's Elfman!" The first one spoke up.

"I've heard of him." The second added. "He kills monsters then absorbs their power. They call him 'Beast Arm' Elfman."

Natsu charred more enemies while Gray froze them, and the two jumped back to back. "Not too bad, snowman." Natsu told his rival.

"Same to you, ya pyro." Gray said back.

"Erza!" Makarov shouted as climbed the stairs, knocking out anyone in his way. "I leave the rabble to you!"

"Yessir." Erza responded.

"Jose is probably hiding on the top floor." Makarov mumbled as he neared the door. "When I find him, I'll make him wish he was never born."

"Take care." Erza whispered as Makarov destroyed the door to the upstairs and went to look for Jose.

"Hee Hee..." Gajeel chuckled as he watched from the rafters. "Now that their midget master is gone, I won't have to hold back anymore." He jumped off the rafters and headed into the fight.

He crashed onto the the top of the bar, catching everyone's attention. "It's him." Erza whispered. "The Iron Dragon Slayer. 'Black Steel' Gajeel."

"You attacked Levy!" Nab shouted as he jumped up, ready to punch the man. Gajeel smirked as his arm turned into a pillar of iron, sending Nab to the ground, as well as taking out some Phantom wizards.

"What the?" Gray asked as he watched. "He just knocked out his own guild mates with that attack."

"Come and get me, scum!" Gajeel jeered as he withdrew his arm. "Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel at your service."

"I might be scum..." Elfman charged ahead. "But I'm more of a man than you will ever be!" His arm glowed before it was replaced by stone as he brought it forward for a punch.

Gajeel raised his arm and blocked the attack. "You're name's Elfman, right?" He brought his other fist forward to punch, but Elfman dodged. He turned his foot into an iron club, but Elfman caught the spell. "Not bad..."

"That's because I'm a real man." Elfman declared.

"Is that so?" Gajeel asked as leg pillar started to bulge. "Well, I wonder how a real man deals with this!" The bulges turned into iron pillars that stuck nearby Phantom wizards.

"How could you!?" Elfman asked as he watched. "You attacked your own men!?"

"Because I knew it would distract you!" Gajeel said as he turned his hand into an iron pillar and struck Elfman in the face, knocking him back. As Elfman fell, Natsu jumped off him and punched Gajeel in the face, sending him flying into the bar.

"Holy crap!" One member of phantom shouted. "Someone actually hit Gajeel!?"

"I didn't think it could be done." Another added.

Gajeel spat as he stood up and looked at Natsu, who ignited his hands. "The name is Natsu." He declared. "I'm Fairy Tail's Dragon Slayer." Gajeel smirked at his opponent. "Elfman, leave this guy to me."

"No way." Elfman complained. "First you use me as a springboard, and now you wanna steal my man to man fight?"

"Iron Dragon Club!" Gajeel didn't wait for an answer and turned his hand into an iron pillar, which slammed into Natsu.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted concerned.

"You destroyed our guild hall..." Natsu muttered as he grasped the pillar. "And you attacked Levy and her team." He lit his hands on fire as he spoke. "I'll make you burn!" He declared as he flipped Gajeel by the club. Gajeel flipped in the air and bounced off the rafters, sending him back towards Natsu, only to be met by a fist of fire to the face, sending him crashing into the wall.

"That's our Natsu." Macao said as he watched. "I'd hate to be that other guy."

"He's quite the wizard." Erza added.

"Alright, I guess you're manlier than I thought." Elfman said in defeat. "I'll let you have this one. Just promise me you'll-"

"You bet." Natsu intrupted. "I'll beat him to a pulp."

Gajeel shot his hand out of the rubble and pulled himself out. "Not bad, but I'm still standing."

"For now." Natsu said.

Gajeel ran towards Natsu and kicked him with an iron pole, knocking Natsu into a crowd of Phantom wizards.

"That hurt." Gray said as he watched.

"This is pretty crazy." Loke added.

"What's the matter?" Gajeel asked as he approached the rubble Natsu was buried under. "You can dish it out, but you can't take it?"

The rubble erupted into flames as Natsu stood up. "It's gonna take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me down."

"Do you actually believe you can beat me, firebreath?" Gajeel asked as a magic seal appeared infront of his arm.

"I don't believe it, I know I can." Natsu replied as he ignited his own fist.

"We'll see about that!" Gajeel turned his arm into a club and sent it towards Natsu, who caught it with one hand.

"Your iron beams can't even touch me!" Natsu shouted as he gripped the beam. "You better start stepping up your game!" His heat turned the iron malleable, crushing it slightly in his grasp.

"The rumors really are true." Gajeel said. "You are stronger than you look." He retracted his hand, returning it to normal. "That actually burns a little. Is that all, Salamander?"

"That was nothing but a friendly hello." Natsu declared. "From one dragon to another."

"Well, now that the formalities are out of the way..." Gajeel charged forward, his arms two metal clubs. The two dragons traded blows until Gajeel kicked Natsu away. He skidded backwards on the ground, holding his gut.

"Man, he's tough..." Natsu mumbled as he looked up. Gajeel jumped into the air and brought his foot down. Natsu ignited his fist to punch him, only to have Gajeel use his other arm to bounce back up. He flipped upside down and spikes jutted out of his heels, letting him hang upside down. Natsu followed suit and threw a punch. Gajeel tried to block it, only to be sent flying by the force of the attack. "How do you like that?"

"Lucky shot, punk." Gajeel said as he hung upside down. "Don't think it will last." The two stared at each other as the building shock around them. Gajeel looked confused, while Natsu smiled.

"Everything's shaking." Wakaba smirked as the Phantom members panicked.

"I guess they're going at it." Macao said.

"This is gonna get ugly..." Gray said as he stared at the ceiling.

"What's going on?" One Phantom member asked, scared.

"This is what happens when someone makes Master Makarov angry." Cana explained.

"It's called the Giants Wrath." Loke continued.

"No one will be able to stop him now." Nab added as clutched his arm.

"He's gonna bring the whole building down on us." A Phantom member said in a panic.

"When he gets angry, Master Makarov is even more of man." Elfman added.

"Prepare to fight!" Erza ordered. "We cannot lose as long as Master Makarov is with us."

* * *

**_Upper Levels_**

Makarov walked down the hallway with purpose, his magic power flailing around, destroying everything in his way. He blasted a door of its hinges, revealing Jose sitting on a throne. He walked over to the other master, breaking everything around him. "JOSE!"

"Look what the cat dragged in." Jose said under his breath.

"WHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU'RE DOING, ATTACKING FAIRY TAIL!?" Makarov asked in rage. "ANSWER ME!"

"I haven't seen you in some time, Makarov." Jose said. "It must've since that conference six years ago. I was so stumped that time... Clearly, I overdid it with the alcohol."

Makarov didn't care for the small talk and launched his expanded fist forward, seemingly crushing Jose and his throne. "I'm not here for small talk. I want answers and I want them now!"

The dust cleared revealing Jose in a different spot before static like interference caught Makarov's eyes. "A projection?" He asked as his rise returned to his side. "You coward. I should have figured you'd flee at the first signs of trouble."

"It's not cowardice." Jose explained. "I merely wish to avoid a conflict between two of the Wizard Saints. In lue of that mess, I prefer to out think my opponents."

"Why are you hiding!?" Makarov shouted. "Come and face me like a man." Jose merely smirked as another projection appeared on the floor. "Lucy!? Why!?"

"You mean she hasn't told you?" Jose asked. "I'm surprised Miss Lucy Heartfilia never told you the truth."

'Heartfilia?' Makarov asked himself as Jose prepared to cast a spell. "No! Don't!" He started to sprint forward, unaware of a large man behind him until it was too late. 'Where did he come from? I couldn't even feel his presence.'

"It's, so sad!" The man blubbered out as he cast a spell on Makarov, sending him crashing to the ground floor.

Everyone looked over to the crater created from the impact and saw green Makarov. The available Fairy Tail wizards rushed to his side, including Natsu.

'Damn it. I've seen this before.' He thought to himself. 'He's been forcefully drained of his magic power. But why? Was this their plan the whole time?' He jumped down from the rafters and huddled near the master, as did others.

"What happened to him?" Cana asked.

"I don't know." Gray said. "But I can't sense any magic power from him."

"Gray, are you saying he's just a regular old man?" Elfman asked.

"I don't get it." Gray said in confusion. "He's so powerful. How did they beat him?"

"The only way to find out is to go up there." Elfman said as he looked up.

"Their master has been defeated!" One Phantom wizard said.

"Seriously?" Another asked. "Guys, this means we can beat them. Without their master, they only have half their strength, and we have the Element Four and Gajeel."

'This is bad.' Erza thought as the Phantom wizards charged.

"Don't you dare start getting cocky!" Natsu shouted as he whipped a group of wizards away with his flames.

"We have to keep fighting!" Loke said.

"Take this!" Three Phantom wizards shouted as they combined their magic. "**Tri-Element Combo Attack!**" The three sent the spell flying towards Cana and it exploded. The dust cleared, revealing Macao had taken the blow for her.

"You can't do stuff like that." Erza heard Cana scold her drinking buddy as she looked out over the battle field.

'It's not only our fighting power, our low moral is causing us problems.' Erza wiped something from her eye before standing up. "RETREAT! EVERYONE, BACK TO THE GUILD!"

"No way!" Gray shouted back. "We can't just give up!"

"Men don't runaway!" Elfman added.

"I can still fight!" Macao said as purple flame left his finger. "Let's stay."

"We can't." Erza said. "We don't stand a chance against Jose! Now retreat! That's an order!"

The other members reluctantly obeyed as they ran towards the door. "That's right." Gajeel said as he watched upside down. "Run away like the cowards you are."

"As they run, their hearts fill with sorrow." Aria said from the same rafter.

"Aria." Gajeel flipped up next to the large man. "I see you're just as creepy as ever. I'm surprised you were able to beat that geezer."

"All apart of Master Jose's plan, but thank you!" He said back before crying.

"Why are you always crying?" Gajeel asked. "Cut it out. So, did we capture this Lucy girl?"

Natsu's ears twitched at the mention of the blonde's name. "We've confined her to at our headquarters." Aria said to Gajeel.

"What!?" Natsu roared, confusing Happy. "Gajeel!"

"Let's settle this some other time, Salamander." Gajeel said as Aria teleported them away.

"They kidnapped Lucy..." Natsu said, shocking Happy.

"Everyone out! Let's go!" Erza shouted as Fairy Tail wizards passed her.

"I'm not leaving now!" Gray shouted as he charged his magic. "These bastards have to pay for what they did to us!"

Erza placed her hand on his, and the two looked eyes. "Please..." She begged into his chest. "We have no other choice. Master's loss is just too big..." Gray reluctantly nodded and joined the retreating mob, unaware that they were sort a wizard and a cat.

One Phantom member chased after the group when a hand brought him to the ground. He looked over and nearly crapped his pants. "No... The Salamander, and that cat!"

"You got that right." Natsu said with evil in his eyes. "We need to talk."

"Please don't burn me!" The member begged.

* * *

_**Mountain Pass Past Phantom Lord**_

"Tell me, where is Lucy?" Natsu asked he dragged the man by his shirt.

"I don't know..." The Phantom wizard said. "And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." He regretted his words when Natsu set him on fire.

"Start talking..." Natsu growled out. "If my friend is hurt, I might burn you to a crisp."

"Look, I don't know any one by that name!" The man shrieked in fear. "But our headquarters is just ahead. I'd bet my last jewel that this Lucy chick is in there!"

"Happy, you go on ahead." The cat nodded and flew towards the building. "Now, as for you..." Natsu pounded his fists together as he turned to his prisoner. "You're gonna tell me everything that you know, or else..."

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Headquarters**_

Lucy woke up in a dank cell, her hands tied together behind her back. "What the...? Where am I?"

"Good, you're awake." She turned her head around as a new voice spoke to her from behind the door. "I was starting to get worried."

"Who's there?" She asked as the door opened and Jose walked in.

"My name is Jose Porla. I'm the guild master of Phantom Lord." He informed her.

"You're with Phantom!?" She asked before she remembered that she was captured.

"I apologize for putting you in such a room, and being tied up must be degrading. But you're still a captive so please try to understand." Jose said in a smug voice.

"You jerks attacked my friend Levy!" Lucy shouted out. "Let me go! My friends are gonna come looking for me!"

"Hmm..." Jose ignored her. "Depending on level of cooperation, I'm full prepared to treat you like an honored guest rather than a meager prisoner."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lucy asked. A centipede crawled on her leg and she freaked out! "A bug just touched me!"

"See?" Jose asked. "You don't really wanna stay in this jail. If you behave, we'll move you to a suite room."

"Why do you keep attacking us?" Lucy asked.

"'Us?'" Jose asked back. "Oh, you mean Fairy Tail?" A crooked smile graced his face. "It was a means to an end. Nothing more, nothing less."

"What!?" Lucy asked, enraged.

"Our true objective was to get a hold of a certain individual." Jose explained. "They happened to be a member of Fairy Tail, so if we have to wipe them off the map, so be it."

"Who are you talking about?" Lucy asked confused.

"My, my, you're a naive little girl." Jose chucked in amusement. "I almost can't believe that you're a daughter of the Heartphillia family." Lucy gasped as she realized what he was talking about. "Who else could it be? The daughter of the Heartphilia conglomerate, Lucy Heartphilia."

"How did you find out about that?" Lucy asked.

"You know, I'm surprised you never told your guild mates the truth." Jose confessed. "I don't understand why the daughter of one of the richest men in the country would undertake such cheap and dangerous jobs, but..."

"So, that's it..." Lucy interrupted. "You kidnapped me."

"No, no, nothing of the sort." Jose corrected her. "We're not looking for ransom money; we're just doing our job. It was your father that hired us to bring you home."

Lucy's eyes went wide as her father's face entered her mind. "You're lying... Why would he do that?"

"Why are you so confused?" Jose asked. "Any decent father would go looking for a daughter that ran away."

"There's nothing decent about him." Lucy huffed out. "Honestly, I'm surprised he even noticed I was gone. I'm never going back! I don't want anything to do with him!"

"What a troublesome young lady." Jose mumbled.

"Let me go at once." Lucy ordered.

"You're in no position to make demands." He said back.

"Please, I need to use the restroom." She told him.

"Do you really think I'd fall for that old excuse?" Jose asked unphased.

"Please, I can't hold it..." Lucy whispered.

"Go ahead." He pointed to a bucket sitting next to the wall, much to Lucy's shock. "Every trick has a counter."

"Fine, if I have to..." She said as she stood over the bucket.

"You're really gonna use it!?" Jose was shocked. Blinking a few times in disbelief, he turned around. "I have never met such a vulgar young lady! I'll turn around because I'm a gentleman."

Lucy smirked before raising her leg and kicked him as hard as she could in the groin. "Just because something is old, doesn't mean it won't work." She stepped over Jose and headed towards the door. "Take care!" She reached the door, only to met with the fact that she was eight stories high.

"Oops." Jose groaned as he stood. "I forgot to mention this is our sky prison." He reached the doorway, still holding his groin. "I must admit, you really did a number on me. But you're not going to get away with it. You will be punished."

Lucy turned around and weighed her options before closing her eyes and leaning back, making her fall of the ledge. Jose tried to grab her, but the pain took over and he collapsed again. 'I heard his voice.' She told herself. 'I'm sure, he's here!' "Natsu!

Natsu ran along the ground before jumping up and catching the blonde girl. He turned his back so he would crash into a nearby wall, kicking up dust and debris.

"Lucy fell from the sky!" Happy shouted as he flew over.

"Made it just in time..." Natsu mumbled from underneath Lucy.

"Thanks..." Lucy said before pushing off him. Natsu got behind her and undid her bonds.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Sorta..." Lucy said as she rubbed her wrists.

"Okay, we should head back to the guild." Natsu said. He took a few steps before noticing that Lucy wasn't following him. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry..." She whispered out as tears left her eyes. "This is all my fault.. Everything that's happened is my fault... But I don't want to leave... Because I love being in Fairy Tail."

"Who said you have to leave?" Natsu asked. "You're one of us, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Come on, let's go back to the guild." Happy added.

"Yeah, want me to carry you?" Natsu asked Lucy, who nodded and climbed onto his back. 'No one is taking you from me. I need you, to bring her back.'

Back in the tower, Jose let his power flare around him. "How dare you do that to me, you little bitch!"

* * *

**IHonestly, this was the arc that put me in the 'Hate Lucy' camp. Everyone else has tragic back stories, and you want me to equate rich daddy issues to death. No, not buying it. Yes, Natsu has daddy issues to****o, but Igneel left him as a kid. He didn't run away from Igneel. ****Now, if she was abused by her father, that's a different story. But she wasn't, so I stand where I stand.**

**On a side note, Natsu knows what happened to Makarov because Hades found it a very useful torture method.**

**Forgive the rant, see you next chapter.**

**Betaread by digemsmack.**


	11. Mind of Fire, Soul of Earth

**Chapter 11**

**Mind of Fire, Soul of Earth**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**East Forest**_

Porlyusica, an old woman who hates mankind, looked over the bed where Makarov was resting. Beside it, Alzack and Bisca watched. The elderly woman stared for a few more seconds before slapping Makarov.

"What did you do that for!?" Alzack asked.

"We wanted you to cure our master, not make it worse!" Bisca added.

"It's what he gets for being such a fool." Porlyusica said bluntly. "He pushed himself too far without considering his age, and now look at him." She turned to the two gunners with hate in her eyes, scaring them. "How long are you gonna stay here!? Go home already!"

"Well then at least tell us how he's doing." Alzack begged.

"Please, let us help you." Bisca said.

"Go home." The healer said plainly. "Those worried faces are like rubbing salt in a patient's wounds." The two looked at each other confused before Porlyusica continued. "These symptoms suggest a powerful wind spell was used. My guess, it was Drain. It's a dreadful spell that depletes the targets magic power. Their powers than drift along the winds until they have dissipated completely."

She stared at Makarov as he struggled to breathe. "If you had gathered his power when he was first drained, he could have recovered much quicker, but for now we just have to wait."

"How long, do you think?" Alzack asked.

"I'm sure the others will want to know." Bisca mumbled.

"What are you two still doing here!?" Porlyusica shouted, scaring the two.

"W-we thought you wanted us to hear you out!" Alzack shouted back, terrified.

"Of course not!" The older woman shouted as she waved around a broom. "I can't stand the stink of you! Get outa here! Go on, get!"

The gunmen turned around and ran back to the guild hall. Porlyusica put her weapon down and walked back over to Makarov. "You've caused so much trouble, ever since the old days..." She mumbled.

'A wizards magic is their lifeblood.' She thought to herself. 'The greater the magic power you power you possess, the more Drain hurts. If you don't try your best, you could die here today...'

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

Fairy Tail members sat around, some getting their wounds treated, others complaining about Erza's decision to retreat. Off to the side, Lucy was sitting on a barrel with Natsu standing beside her.

"Okay, their headquarters is here." Macao said as he pointed on the map. "I say we try to hit them with some long range spells from this south east hill."

"I'm bringing all my explosive lacrima this time!" Wakaba said as he filled a bag.

"Bring up some powerful magic sheets from the archives!" Macao shouted. "We'll need them for the holder types!"

Gray looked over to Lucy, who had shame in her eyes. "Don't worry." He told her. "We'll get them back for this."

"I know..." Lucy said as Natsu looked at her. "I'm not worried about that." Tears almost fell from her eyes as she spoke. "It's just... All my fault..."

"Well, daughters from rich families are bound to be targets." Elfman spoke up. "At least you're protected by a real man, like me."

"Don't say things like that." Gray told the larger man.

"I was shocked when I heard the news." Happy spoke from the floor. "Why'd you hide the truth from us, Lucy?"

"I wasn't trying to hide anything." Lucy said. "But there's no way to bring up the fact that I'm a runaway in casual conversation. He didn't care that I ran away for a year, and now he suddenly wants me back... He's done horrible things just to get me back... I hate his guts!"

The group looked at her as she continued. "Still, none of this would have happened if I hadn't run a way in the first place..."

"Don't be ridiculous." Elfman spoke up. "You dad's the one to blame."

"Idiot." Gray said to the larger man.

"I'm sorry but it's the truth!" Elfman shouted back.

"Elfman's wrong." Lucy spoke up. "It's all because of me and my selfish desires that everyone here is hurt... It might be better if I just left... Right?"

"I don't know about that." Natsu said, catching everyone off guard. "I can't see you playing the part of the pretty princess sitting around in your mansion. You fit in better in this dirty bar, laughing with us and going on adventures. You said you wanted to stay here, right?"

Lucy nodded before Natsu continued. "Why would you ever go back to a place you ran away from? You aren't fooling anyone. You're Lucy of Fairy Tail and this is your home."

Lucy looked at him as tears rolled down her face. "Don't cry. It doesn't suit you." Gray added.

"He's right." Elfman added. "Men are weak to tears."

'I really need to thank Ultear for those acting lessons.' Natsu thought to himself.

At the bar, Cana studied the cards she had set up. She flipped one over before throwing them all into the air in frustration. "Come on! I can't any read on where Mystogan is!"

"I see..." Mira said from behind her. "That's too bad."

"If Lucy is their target, then they'll come to attack us again." Cana said before taking a sip of her drink.

"Master is seriously injured, we can't find Mystogan." Mira said as she looked to the communication lacrima. "You're our only hope, Laxus." Laxus sneered into the orb before Mirajane continued. "Please come back, it's an emergency."

"Man, Makarov is freaking pathetic!" Laxus chuckled. "It doesn't really concern me, so why don't you take care of this yourselves?"

"You're not gonna help us?" Cana asked.

"Why should I?" He asked. "The old man started this fight so he should finish it, not me."

"Please, Laxus." Mira begged. "Phantom is trying to kidnap Lucy."

"Do I even know her?" Laxus asked before her face went through his head. "Wait, is that the new girl? Tell you what. If she agrees to be my woman, I'll come help you guys."

"You are such a pig!" Cana shouted.

"Hey, is that the way you wanna talk to the guy you're begging to come help you?" Laxus asked. "Do me a favor. If that old geezer pulls through this, tell him he should just retire and give the guild over to me!" He laughed as Mirajane raised her fist and destroyed the orb.

"I can't believe such a cruel person... Is a member of Fairy Tail..." Mira cried out as shards of the crystal fell to the ground. "I can't just sit here and watch! I have to help you guys next the next time you fight."

"Don't be ridiculous." Cana told her.

"I feel so useless staying at the guild hall." Mira said back. "I wanna help you."

"I know you do, but you'll only get in the way, weak as you are now." Cana said as she put her hand on the other girls shoulder. "Even if you were once an S-class wizard."

Beneath them in the spare bathhouse, Erza let the water roll off her body. 'The master's not here with us, and neither are Laxus or Mystogan.' She thought to herself as the she went over the battle in her head. 'A lot of people sustained injuries. It's impossible to continue this fight.'

Makarov's words went through her head as she pounded the wall. 'I should have gone with him!' She told herself. 'Why didn't I go with him!?'

She was taken out of her thoughts when the entire building shook.

"What the heck is going on?" Gray asked from his floor.

"Everyone! Outside, now!" Alzack shouted from the stairs. The others followed him and were stunned by what they saw. The Phantom Lord guildhall was walking towards them.

"The guildhall is walking!?" Happy asked in shock.

"Is it Phantom?" Loke asked as the guildhall took another step.

"I never anticipated this." Erza said shaking. "I can't believe they'd go to such extremes to attack us."

The Phantom guild hall stopped walking and sat on the lake bed. "The magic focusing cannon, Jupiter. Engage." Jose ordered from his throne. A part of the building slid down, letting everyone outside see a giant cannon barrel stick out before it began to charge.

'A Jupiter cannon!?' Natsu thought to himself. 'I thought Master Hades had the only one!'

"Fire!" Jose ordered. Erza was about to charge forward when Natsu beat her.

"Everyone, get back!" Natsu shouted as he sprinted forward to the ledge. The Jupiter cannon fired as he reached the ledge. "**Fire Dragon Roar!**" He unleashed a roar, bigger than any ever before, that met the blast head on and held it back.

"He's actually holding it back!?" Gray asked shocked. "How!?"

"Master always said his power comes from his emotions." Erza speculated. "I can only imagine what he's feeling right now. Rage, sorrow, a need for vengeance. All of that is fueling his attack."

"Natsu, please stop!" Lucy cried out.

"He can't stop now." Erza told the blonde as she Requipped into her basic armor. "If he does, we're all dead."

Natsu stood fast as the blast continued. His feet began to push back before the blast gave its final push, sending him flying into the guild hall. He fell off the wall onto the ground, unconscious and bruised.

"I don't believe it..." Loke stared in disbelief. "He actually held it off."

"That was incredible." Elfman said. "And super manly."

"He saved us..." Lucy stared at the Dragon Slayers body as Erza rushed over.

"Natsu, stay with us!" The red head shouted.

"First Makarov, and now your beloved Salamander can no longer stand, let alone fight." Jose spoke from his castle as Fairy Tail looked in anger. "Any chance of victory has slipped through your fingers. Hand over Lucy Heartphilia, or none of you will see past this day."

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack shouted.

"Like any guild would just hand over one of their own to a monster like you!" Bisca said.

"Lucy's a member of our guild!" Macao shouted. "She's not going anywhere she doesn't want to!" Other members joined in, stating that they were willing to defend Lucy.

"This is your last warning!" Jose shouted. "Hand her over!"

'I should just give myself up.' Lucy thought to herself. 'Everyone here is suffering because of me.'

"If you want her, then you're gonna have to kill us all first!" Natsu shouted from Erza's arms.

Lucy stared in shock as other cheered in agreement of Natsu's statement. "There's your answer, Phantom Lord!" Erza shouted. "You won't change our minds! On this day, Fairy Tail will defeat Phantom Lord!"

Lucy began to cry tears of joy as the cheers grew louder and louder.

"So be it." Jose said. "We'll fire an even stronger blast from Jupiter! You have fifteen minutes left of your pathetic lives, so I suggest you enjoy them!"

"He's gonna fire it again!?" Loke asked scared.

"What do we do?" Cana asked.

Natsu struggled to stand, only to fall back into Mirajane's arms. "Will he be okay?" Erza asked.

"I think so." Mira said. "He just needs to rest a bit."

'This is bad.' Erza thought to herself. 'Natsu's the only reason we're still standing. What do we do?'

Thousands of ghost like creatures with the Phantom emblem on their cloaks flew out of the castle towards the Fairy Tail wizards. "You're in quite a quandary, aren't you Fairy Tail?" Jose asked from his throne room. "There are only two ways this situation can play out. Either my troops will tear you apart, or you'll be blown away by Jupiter."

"He's gonna kill his own men with Jupiter!?" Macao asked.

"He has to be bluffing." Wakaba said. "Who would do something like that?"

"He's not bluffing." Erza said. "Those creatures were created from Jose's Shade Magic. They aren't real, so he has no problem destroying them."

"What the heck are you talking about, Erza?" Bisca asked scared. "Are you saying they're ghosts?"

"We have to do something about that Jupiter cannon." Cana said.

"I'll handle it." Erza declared as she Requipped a sword. "He said fifteen minutes to fire again, right?" Cana nodded. "Happy, I require your wings!" She shouted as she ran to the ledge.

"Yes, ma'am!" The cat shouted as he carried her over the lake.

"Elfman! We're going too!" Gray shouted as the two ran after the flying duo.

"Sounds good to me!" Elfman shouted back.

"And we're gonna stay her to protect the guild hall!" Cana declared. "You guys with me?" Everyone around her cheered as Loke noticed Mira pulling Lucy away.

"We have a hideout." Mira explained as the two approached Reedus. "I want you to stay there until this is all over."

"No. I wanna help." Lucy said as she broke free of Mira's grip. "It's all my fault this happens anyway."

"No one thinks it is." Mira told her. "We're not just fighting for you, but for all of us. It's for the honor of our guild. Everyone here is proud to fight this battle. Please, just do as I say." She raised her hand and cast a sleeping spell on Lucy, who collapsed into Mira's arms. "Reedus, take her to the hideout."

"Oui." Reedus painted a carriage and put Lucy in the back before climbing into the front.

"I'm counting on you to take care of her." Mira said before Reedus drove into the city. 'I may not be strong enough to fight, but I can still help.' She transformed into Lucy and walked into the guild hall as Natsu laid on a table behind her. 'Hurry, Erza. There's only fourteen minutes left.'

"Bring it on!" Wakaba taunted before a spirit phased through him. "Wh-what's going on? I feel weak."

"Whatever you do, don't let them touch you!" Loke shouted as he punched them with his Ring Magic

"That's right." Jose said from his throne room. "One touch, and my soldiers will drain your life force."

"So, we just don't touch them, is that all?" Alzack summarized.

"Let's show them our stuff." Bisca smirked.

"Loading Guns Magic!" Alzack shouted before pulling the trigger. **"Sunlight Shot!"** A burst of sunlight blasted the spirits into nothingness.

**"Requip!"** Bisca shouted as she replaced her shotgun with twin tommy guns and unleashed a hail of magic bullets, blasting the ghosts into dust.

"Nice shooting, lady." Cana said before the shades reformed themselves.

"They can reform themselves?" Wakaba asked from Macao's shoulder. "That's not fair."

"We can't seem to get a break today, can we?" Macao asked.

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Guildhall**_

_**Jupiter Cannon Barrel**_

"Hya!" Erza cried as she swung her swords at the barrel. "No good. At best, I'm just chipping away the paint."

"Maybe we have to break it from the inside." Happy suggested.

"That's not a bad idea." Erza said as she hopped into the barrel and ran down it. Soon, the two entered a room with five large lacrima orbs. "I thought that Jupiter firing pure magic was just a rumor, but it seems I was mistaken."

"Look at that, Erza!" Happy pointed to the middle of the room. "I bet if we break that one, they can't fire any it anymore."

"Then that's what we will do." Erza Requipped into her Black Wing Armor and flew towards the orb. She was about to strike it when a wall of flames blocked her path.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that..." A voice declared. Erza backed away as the flames died, revealing a man with black and white hair and a katana strapped to his side.

"You're one of the Element Four, are you not?" Erza asked as Requipped to her basic armor.

"Indeed I am." The man said. "I am Totomaru of the Great Flame. All fire bends to my will, and you will not get past me."

"We'll see about that." Erza charged forward and swung her sword. Totomaru unsheathed his and blocked before Erza swung horizontal and he ducked. He swung his sword at her legs, only to hear the clank of steel hitting each other. Erza flicked her wrist, bringing the blade upwards against her guard and the two sword wielders locked eyes.

"Ten minutes until firing!" A voice on the intercom said.

"I see your reputation as a swords woman is well deserved." Totomaru said as he jumped back. "But let's see how you handle this! **Blue Fire!"** A magic seal appeared before him and blue flames shot out headed towards Erza.

**"Requip!"** Erza shouted as her body glowed and she was donned in her Flame Empress Armor. She raised her sword and sliced the flames in half, with a few hitting her. "Those flames, they're different from Natsu's. They felt cold."

"That is my Rainbow Fire." Totomaru said. "I have to be honest. I was hoping to face your Dragon Slayer, but after what he did, I'm not surprised the weakling couldn't face me."

"Take that back!" Erza charged at the lacrima, only to have Totomaru kick her in the gut.

**"Orange Fire!"** Totomaru created a new seal that shot orange flames at Erza.

"That won't work!" Erza slashed the flames and a few embers went up her nose. "Gahh! That is revolting!" She dropped to her knees and covered her nose.

"That's the stench of an old mop soaked in rotten milk." Totomaru laughed. "How the mighty Titania has fallen!"

"Two minutes until the Jupiter fires." The voice said as the lacrima lit up.

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"How come she hasn't destroyed it yet!?" Wakaba asked as the energy began to charge at the barrels end.

"This isn't looking good." Loke added.

'Hurry, Erza.' Mira thought from inside the hall. 'You don't have that much time left.'

* * *

_**Jupiter Firing Room**_

"Erza, hurry!" Happy shouted. "It's getting ready to fire!"

"I know that." Erza said as she stood up. "Time to end this!" She charged forward as her body glowed, dressing her in her Giants Armor. She stopped and aimed her spear at the Phantom wizard before throwing.

Totomaru jumped out of the way as the spear passed him. "Ha! You missed your target!" He looked over and stared in horror as the spear pierced the orb. "Oh crap!"

"Who said you were my target?" Erza asked as the orb shattered. This set of a chain reaction as the gathered magic exploded, destroying the cannon and a good chunk of the castle. "Never underestimate the power of Fairy Tail."

'I get it.' Happy thought. 'She had to understand Totomaru's fighting style, or else she couldn't have found a way to outsmart him. I should really apologize for rushing her like I did. I don't even want to think about what she might do to me if I don't.'

'Master never told me how strong she was...' Totomaru thought in fear. 'If this is Titania's strength, how strong is the dragon slayer?'

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"Don't ever underestimate Erza!" Laki shouted. "Watch out now, Phantom."

"We have nothing left to fear!" Cana shouted brandishing cards between her fingers. "Take out the enemy!"

"Don't get too excited." Jose said from his throne room. "You haven't beaten me yet. Awaken the giant."

* * *

_**Jupiter Cannon Remains**_

"Now that the cannon is destroyed, I can focus on you!" Erza declared as she Requiped into her Black Wing Armor. "Prepare yourself!" Totomaru glared at her before the whole room started shaking. "What's happening?"

"He can't awake it right now." The Phantom wizard said. "This room has no means of staying horizontal!"

"What are you talking about?" Erza asked before the room shock again, sending a large chunk of lacrima onto her leg.

"It's finished." Totomaru smiled as the building stopped moving. "This is the most powerful weapon in our guilds arsenal. The Super Mage Phantom Giant MK 2!"

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"You have got to be kidding me..." Cana stared in disbelief.

"The Giant..." Loke added. "Phantoms most powerful weapon."

"Bow before me, you insufferable brats." Jose said from his throne. "Or you will fall victim to my wrath."

The shade soldiers flew around the mech before coming back towards the guild hall. "They're coming to attack again." Alzack said as he reloaded his pistols.

"Giants and ghosts?" Bisca asked. "I feel like we're trapped in a really bad board game."

"Let's focus on these things for now!" Cana ordered. "Remember, Erza's inside the giant. She can take care of it for us."

"Cana's right." Macao added. "Erza's the strongest wizard we got. She can take care of this thing in no time."

* * *

_**Jupiter Cannon Remains**_

"Damn it!" Erza said she tried to pull herself out from the crystal.

"What's wrong? Can't move?" Totomaru asked mockingly. "That makes my job so much easier! You can't change your armor like that, so I'll just kill you now!" Flames of all different colors appeared around him before they merged into one giant ball. "This is my ultimate magic, **The Rainbow Fire! **Today, Titania dies!"

The flames suddenly died as his arms were in cased in ice, followed by his body. "What's happening to me?"

"You're not a man!" Elfman shouted as he picked up the chunk of ice with a lizard arm. "You're a backwards falling snowflake!" He threw Totomaru out of a hole in the roof.

"That doesn't make any sense!" The Phantom wizard shouted.

"Here, Erza." Gray lifted chunk of crystal off the leg and helped her stand. "Well, I'm guessing this is all that's left of the Jupiter Cannon."

"Indeed." Erza nodded as she Requiped into her regular armor. "Happy, go outside and see what's happening."

"Aye!" Happy obeyed and flew outside.

* * *

_**Outside Fairy Tail**_

"Hey, look." Alzack told Bisca as the Giants hand moved.

"That thing is drawing something." Bisca noticed.

"It's a magic circle!" Laki shouted.

"That's the magic circle for an Abyss Break spell." Mira said in a panic. "One of the forbidden spells."

"This can't be good." Happy mumbled.

"Are they insane?" Loke asked. "A dark blast that size will kill thousands of innocent people and wipe out the entire city!"

"We're dead." Happy said as he flew back to Erza and the group. "It's terrible! The guild hall turned into a giant robot and now it's casting a spell! I heard Mira say it's something called Abyss Break!"

"Are they insane!?" Gray asked. "Erza, what do we do?" He asked the redhead who was deep in thought.

"Abyss Break... Of course." Erza realized.

"You figure something out?" Gray asked.

"The Element Four. We have to defeat them." Erza explained. "The Abyss Break spell requires mastery in the four element magics. Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water. They aren't just Phantoms elite, they're this monsters power source."

"So basically, we gotta beat their best to stop them." Elfman summed it up. "Sounds manly to me. We already got fire taken care of. I'll handle the Earth."

"Ice vs Water sounds fine with me." Gray added.

"And I will deal with the Air mage." Erza said as the three split up with Happy going with her.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Mira, how long will it take for the spell to activate?" Cana asked from the outside.

"I'd say about ten minutes." Mira answered. "Though by now, I'm sure Erza has figured out its power source, so it might take longer."

"Yeah." Cana nodded. "And with the help she has in there, I'm sure it'll be destroyed in no time."

"Someone went in with her?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, Gray and Elfman." Cana answered.

"Elfman!?" Mira asked. "Why!?"

"What's the big deal?" Cana asked. "He can take care of himself."

"You and I both know that he can't fight." The barmaid said. "It's just too risky."

"That's not true." Cana said. "He was one of our best fighters in the raid earlier."

"Fighting against grunts is one thing, but if he went up against one of Phantom's best as he is now... I don't know if he can handle it." Mira said.

"Listen, I know you and Elfman were both hurt by what happened..." Cana said. "We all suffered with you, but I think this is his way to leave the past behind and move forward. Let him do it."

'Elfman...' Mira thought. 'Trying to leave the past behind.' A girl who looked like her flashed through her head. 'Lisanna... Elfman's trying to leave the past behind, and I need to do the same.' She walked out onto the battlefield and stared up at the giant.

"Leave them alone! I'm the one you're after! I'll surrender if you stop attacking our guild!" She shouted in Lucy's voice. 'That should by them some time.'

"Begone, imposter." Jose ordered from his throne. "I knew from the start that Lucy wasn't here. No one would send the person being targeted to the front lines."

'I'm completely useless...' Mira told herself as her transformation faded. Her eyes were filled with tears as Cana walked over to her.

"Elfman will be fine." Cana said, making the bar maid wiped away her tears. "Fairy Tail wizards never give up without a fight."

A green circle appeared beneath the barmaid, forcing her to be teleported into the Giants hand. "Did you really think parlor trick could device me?" Jose asked as the Giants fingers pressed against Mira's body. "As punishment, I'll crush you to death while you watch your friends perish."

"Mira!" Cana shouted. 'Hurry up, you three. Don't let us down.'

* * *

_**Giant Hallway**_

"Where are you hiding, you Earthly coward?!" Elfman shouted as he ran down the hallway. "Come out and face me like a man!" He turned around as Sol popped out of the ground.

"Salut." The monocle wearing wizard said with a smile.

"Just who I was looking for." Elfman said as he took off his jacket.

My name is Sol. Monsieur Sol." The Phantom wizard said as he swayed side to side.

"Perfect." Elfman smiled. "When I beat you, the Abyss Break will slow down." He raised his arm to the sky as a magic seal covered it. **"Beast Arm: Black Bull!"** He pulled his arm out of the seal, revealing black fur covering it.

"Oh? Will you be fine with only one arm?" Sol asked. "It seems the rumors about you are true."

"Do you ever stop talking!?" Elfman charged forward and tried to punch Sol, only to have him jump out of the way.

"I believe you had a younger sister, yes?" Sol asked, making Elfman flinch. **"Sable Dance!"** A magic seal unleashed a whirlwind of sand, scratching Elfman and blocking his view.

'Where'd he go?' He asked himself, unaware that Sol moved behind him.

**"Roche Concerto!"** He turned around as Sol cast his spell, sending rocks flying towards Elfman, bruising him with each hit. "A few years ago, you underwent a Full Body Take Over, but it went wrong. You ran wild and your precious little sister gave her life to stop your rampage, no?" Elfman looked down at his hands in shame as blood trickled from his lips. "The resulting trauma has prevented you from performing a Full Body Take Over ever since."

"Shut up!" Elfman charged forward as his arm glowed. **"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!"** He punched the ground with his new iron arm, only to have Sol wrap around his arm. "Man, you are creepy."

"Non, non, non." Sol said as Elfman tried to pull him off. "With three 'non's, you lose."

"Get off me, moncher Sol!" Elfman demanded.

"It's 'Monsieur' Sol, idiot!" Sol corrected before kicking the man in the face, sending him flying back. "Have we reached the finale already?"

'This guy is stronger than he looks.' Elfman thought before he stood up. 'I have to use it, I have no choice!' A large purple magic seal appeared before him and his body glowed before the image of a white haired girl flashed in his head. 'Lisanna...' The spell faded as Elfman dropped to his knees.

"You should know better than to attempt that which you cannot achieve!" Sol mocked. "All you have done is waste your magic power." He charged forward and drop kicked Elfman in the gut. "As a gentleman, it is only right that I end this with my most powerful spell."

He waved his hands and a magic seal appeared before him. **"Plâtre Sonata!"** A giant rock fist shot out of the seal and slammed into Elfman, breaking the wall behind him. "This is the power of the Element Four."

"Elfman!" Mira shouted, making Elfman open his eyes in horror.

"Big sis!?" He shouted. "What's going on? How'd they get you?"

"Oh, your older sister..." Sol said from behind. "The famous Mirajane Strauss. Once known as the 'She-Devil', but know only has a fraction of her power. She is being punished for trying to deceive us. She should be smashed apart any moment now."

"Run!" Mira shouted.

"Let her go!" Elfman demanded before Sol slammed his boot into the back of his head.

"Stop it!" Mira shouted. "I don't care what happens to me! Just leave Elfman alone!"

"Will you have to go through it all again?" Sol mocked as he pounded his boot into Elfman's head. "C'est la vie. First you killed your baby sister, and now you will watch older one die. You were never a real man, just a scared little boy who hid behind a facade." He stopped when Elfman pushed himself up.

"You think you're the first to use that against me?" He asked making Sol and Mira look at him in confusion. "Well, you're dead wrong."

**_Galuna Island_**

_Zalty looked at Elfman from his rock as the large man was pelted again and again by the spheres. The orb flew back to Zalty amd Elfman dropped to his knees._

_"I suppose I should end this quickly, like you did to your sister." Zalty mocked._

_"What?" Elfman asked glaring. "How do you know that?"_

_"I have my sources." The masked man answered. "Besides, it's not like no one covered it. The little sister of one of the most powerful woman in Fairy Tail dies fighting a monster. That's pretty big news." He looked up at the demon in ice. "Kind of ironic, isn't it? You killed your sister as a monster, and now you will die in front one."_

_"Shut up." Elfman growled out. "Shut up!"_

_"I heard no one was more upset than your guilds Dragon Slayer." Zalty continued. "I'm surprised you can face him after what you've done. Or your sister. How long did you grieve for, a minute?"_

_"Shut up!" A magic seal appeared beneath Elfman and his body glowed. The seal burst into light, making Zalty cover his eyes. The light died and Zalty looked in horror. Elfman was gone, replaced by a massive horned monster with maroon colored fur. A scar that matched Elfman's was on its face._

_"No way..." The masked man mumbled. The creature raised its fists and slammed it into Zalty, sending the foe flying into the rock wall._

_The beast roared in triumph as its body glowed and shrunk down, revealing Elfman panting._

"Elfman..." Mira stared at her brother as he stood up.

"Lisanna died because I was too weak..." Elfman said as a magic seal appeared behind him. "I don't ever want to feel that way again! Let Mira go!"

Sol and Mira stared in fear as the seal glowed before dying down, revealing Elfman had performed a Full Body Take Over again. "N-no, he did it..." Sol mumbled in fear.

"The Full Body Take Over..." Mira stared in fear. "Beast Soul!"

"So what do you think now, mansewer Sol?" Elfman's voice boomed out of the Beast's mouth, shocking Mirajane. "Am I still just a little boy?" Sol turned around and tried to run, but Elfman grabbed him by the hair. "You aren't going anywhere!" Elfman squeezed his fist before slamming Sol into the ground. He raised his fists and punched Sol repeatedly, making a crater inside the castle.

He stopped punching and pulled his fist back, revealing Sol covered in bruises. He looked over and jumped out the hole in the wall and ran along the metal arm until he reached Mirajane. "You've learned to control it..." She said hopeful. With massive strength, he pried the fingers apart and pulled her to safety.

"I'm sorry." Elfman told his sister. "You probably never wanted to see this face again... It's because of me Lisanna died. But I had to do something to protect you and Fairy Tail."

"It was never your fault that Lisanna died." She told him as he returns to his normal form. "You were just trying to protect us."

"And I failed miserably." He said. "I killed my own sister."

"But I'm still alive." Mira told him. "We made a choice remember? To live a full life for her sake..."

"Mira!" Elfman cried as tears fell down his face. "I'm so happy you're okay!"

"Come on, what's with all the tears?" Mira joked. "Thanks for saving me, Elfman.

* * *

**A lot of people were telling me how similar this story was to the canon, so I changed it up a bit. It might not seem like much, but I'm a sucker for sword fights and have always wanted to see those two fight. I choose not to have her just go Heaven's Wheel and just destroy the orb because you guys deserve better than that.**

**I know 'Zalty's' taunting might not seem like much, but it was the best I could come up with.**

**One last thing, I've got a job now so updates might take longer. Just a heads up.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	12. Heart of Water, Eyes of Sky

**Chapter 12**

**Heart of Water, Eyes of Sky**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Warehouse_**

"Lucy, wake up." Reedus said as he shook the blonde.

"Get out of my room, pervs!" Lucy shouted as she kicked Reedus into a crate. "Hold on a second. This isn't my room." She shouted looking around.

* * *

_**Phantom Giant**_

"What's wrong, Mira?" Elfman asked as her sister looked at the magic circle.

"It's drawing the circle slower..." She mumbled.

"Looks like Erza was right." Elfman said. "Those Element creeps are this thing's power sources."

"How many are left?" Mira asked.

"Uhhh... let's see..." Elfman thought for a second. "I think two..."

"Well let's find them and take them out." Mira said as the siblings ran inside the Giant.

"Thank goodness, looks like Mira's alright." Cana said looking up before she dropped to her knees.

"Cana!" Macao shouted concerned.

"Don't worry about me!" She shouted back. "Focus on the enemy! We have to protect Fairy Tail!"

"'Quit' ain't in your vocabulary, is it?" Macao asked before he punched a shade with his magic. 'I don't know what it is about our guild, but our girls are ridiculously strong.'

"Where did Loke go to?" Laki asked.

"He went to check the hideout." Alzack said as he reloaded his gun. "Said he had a bad feeling."

"So he just left us high and dry?" Wakaba asked.

"He's checking to make sure they're okay!" Azlack said. "If that spell is cast, we'll all be wiped out, including them. Besides, his hunches are usually right."

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Hallway**_

"Hey, Erza. I was wondering something." Happy said as he flew alongside the knight.

"What is it?" She asked.

"After we beat the Element Four, what do we do?" The cat asked.

"Well, then we go after Gajeel and then Jose." She answered. "He's the head of this snake."

"But he's just as strong, if not stronger, than Master Makarov." He reminded her.

"We don't have much of a choice." Erza said. "With the master and Natsu wounded, Laxus refusing to help us, and Mystogan who knows where, it's down to us in here." She looked over and noticed Happy looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying really hard not to think about Natsu..." Happy said. "I just hope he's okay."

"He'll be fine." Erza patted the cat on the head. "He's tougher than he looks. Besides, we still have to have our match. There's no way he'd die before that."

Happy stared at her before changing his mood. "Aye!"

"Now let's go!" She said before the two continued down the hall.

'It's weird.' Happy thought as he looked to the knight. 'Usually, Erza's as scary as a monster. But back on Galuna and right now, she actually seems kinda nice. It's almost freaky.' They ran into a hallway before Erza jumped and dodged a blast of wind.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" She shouted as a tornado faded away, revealing Aria.

"It is death and not the fairies that hold this carnival." He recited as his clothing blew in the wind he made.

"A terrible poem..." She said back as she summoned a sword.

"Be careful, Erza." Happy said. "I think this guy is with the Element Four."

"I am called Aria." He said as he entered his fighting stance. "I am the pinnacle of the Element Four. And I have come here to dethrone a queen."

"You're the one who robbed Master Makarov of his powers, weren't you!?" Erza asked as she pointed her sword.

"Indeed I was." Aria confessed, looking at Erza's bruised legs. "You won't take very long."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray climbed out of a window he busted as rain drops fell on his face. "When did it start raining?"

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia said as she walked out of the mist, catching Gray's attention. "Hello. My name is Juvia and I am the Rain Woman of the Element Four. Drip, drip, drop."

"So, you're one of them?" He asked never taking his eyes off her.

"To think that you could defeat two of the elements, I'm impressed." She confessed. "However, you must not underestimate the remaining two."

"Look, I don't care if you are a chick." Gray said. "If I beat you, then this Giant loses more power. If you want fight, I'll give you one."

The two wizards stared at each other before Juvia's face turned bright red. "W-well, I have lost this battle. Good bye." She turned around and started to walk away.

"What the hell is with that!?" Gray shouted. "Come back here and face me!"

"There must be something wrong with me..." She said aloud as she held her chest. "My heart is beating so fast."

"I can't let you leave!" Gray shouted as he ran after her. "Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you!?"

"I have a strong urge to make him mine." She said as she turned around. "There's no turning back." She raised her hand and water surrounded Gray in a sphere. "**Water Lock!**" Gray winced in pain as his wraps became visible. "No, this isn't what I wanted! I didn't know he was injured! What do I do!? Maybe, let him go?"

Gray never gave her the chance as he froze the water before it shattered. "He must be an ice wizard..." She realized. "He froze my attack and then shattered it!" Shards of ice flew around her as her eyes stayed on Gray. 'Water and Ice, two sides of the same coin. It must be fate that we've met. I've finally found my handsome prince!'

"You got me good with that sneak attack..." Gray said as he clutched his side. "That was a dirty trick..." He took off his shirt, making Juvia swoon.

'Why is he taking of his clothes!?" She asked herself. 'I'm not ready for this!'

"I don't wanna fight girl, but I have no choice." Gray said as he brought his hands together. "**Ice-Make: Lance!**" A magic seal appeared and frozen lances flew towards Juvia, who didn't even flinch. The lances all passed through her, shocking Gray.

"My body is made entirely of water." She explained as her body returned to normal. "Surprised?"

"Water!?" Gray asked.

"I mustn't forget..." Juvia said. "He is also my enemy. I have no choice but to attack." She raised her hand as a blue magic seal appeared. "Goodbye sweet prince. **Water Slicer!"**

"The heck are you saying, lady?!" Gray asked as water blades flew out of the seal. He ducked and the blades sliced through a metal spike behind him. "Whoa..."

"When give the proper amount of force, water can slice though anything." She explained. "Underestimate it, and you will be in a world of pain."

Gray turned to the woman in blue and channeled his magic again. **"Ice-Make: Battel Axe!"** He swung the blade, but it had no effect on her body.

"Can't you see your wasting your time?" She asked. "There's no way for you to defeat me."

"Great, now what do I do?" He asked himself.

"No matter what you do you cannot beat me." Juvia said. "However, there is one way you and your guild may be spared. Bring Lucy Heartphilia to me, and I will request our master to withdraw."

"Don't give me that crap!" Gray shouted back. "Both guilds have come too far from the point of no return. Besides, Lucy is one of us. I'd rather give my life than hand her over to scum like you."

Juvia dropped her umbrella at the statement. 'He'd rather give his life, give his life, give his life... Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival, Lucy's my rival! He loves her!' She wailed in grief as she grabbed her chest. "Oh, the pain! How can fate be so cruel!? My heart feels like shred to bits! It hurts, oh it hurts!"

"What's wrong? Are you feeling sick?" Gray asked.

"She's not worthy of my prince..." She whispered before water erupted around her. "Lucy Heartphilia cannot be allowed to live!"

"Say what?" Gray asked, confused. Juvia raised her arm and blasted Gray, who jumped out of the way but was grazed with boiling water. "Boiling water? What's your deal!? And what do you have against Lucy!?"

She ignored his question and sent another stream his way. "**Ice-Make:-**" He started before he had to duck the stream. It curved around and tried to strike again, but Gray jumped up. "It's so fast! I don't know if my Maker magic can keep up." The water went around Juvia and flew back towards him. He jumped again and landed in a puddle, making him slip towards the edge. "That was too close for comfort." He said, looking over the edge.

"Ever since the day I was born, I have been followed by the rain." Juvia explained as she walked over. "It gives me strength. It makes me invincible." She raised her hand and a magic seal appeared. "Prepare to be scalded by my jealous rage!" Streams of water flew out of the seal, headed towards Gray.

"What are you jealous of?" He asked as he jumped back from the attacks before he brought his hands together. "**Ice-Make: Shield!"** A fifth steam slammed into the shield and slowly began melting it. "This water is boiling hot! I don't think I can keep this up for much longer!"

"Like I told you." She said. "I am at my most powerful during the rain. You won't be able to defeat me." The shield burst into steam before dissipating, showing a broken window once it faded. "Clever boy. He used the steam as a cover to escape." She told herself walking over. "He's not just good looking, but smart too. I truly am in love."

"This is bad." Gray said as he ran down the hall, looking out the windows at the seal. "I gotta think of something to beat this crazy water chick, or else we're all in trouble." Water broke through the roof and captured him in its current. "It's so hot. It's burning my skin!" The water turned into a geyser and launched him above the roof.

"It's all over now!" Juvia shouted before launching another stream.

"Oh, yeah!" Gray shouted as he turned around and braced his hands infront of him, catching the water.

"He jumped into boiling water?" She asked shocked.

"Now freeze!" He shouted as the water hardened into ice as he slid down along it.

"No, this can't be happening..." She said as he reached the ground. 'I know I should be angry that he froze my boiling water, but...' Gray opens his eyes and panicked when he saw where it was.

"Hold on, it's not what you think!" He shouted in embarrassment. "I didn't mean to!"

"I've never been so embarrassed.' She thought. 'Does he plan on keeping me like this forever?'

"Do over!" He jumped back and the ice around her disappeared.

'Even though we're enemies, he set me free from his ice.' Juvia looked up from her knees. 'He's such a kind man...'

"Hey, let's just start over, okay?" He asked.

"Let's not." Juvia answered as she stood up. "I don't want to hurt you, so there's no reason for us to keep fighting."

"Is that some sort of weird way of admitting you can't beat me?" Gray asked.

"Listen, I'm much stronger than Lucy." She said with a blush. "If you let me, I would be happy to protect you."

"Protect me?" Gray asked. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I think that you're... so..." Juvia tried to speak as the rain poured down on them harder.

"Is it just me, or did the rain just get a lot stronger all of a sudden?" Gray asked looking up at the sky.

"Oh, this is so annoying!" Juvia cried out.

"It won't let up." Gray said. "Jeez, this rain is so depressing." The final word struck Juvia deep as she dropped to her knees, catching Gray's attention. "Hey, are you okay?"

'I thought he was different, but he's just like all the others...' She thought to herself before she stood up enraged. "HOW COULD YOU BE SO CRUEL!?" She shouted.

"What's with you?" Gray asked

"I won't let my feeling sway me any longer!" She thought before unleashing a new blast of boiling water at Gray, tearing up the floor as well.

'I'll just freeze it again!' Gray thought from inside the water before bringing his hands together. 'I can't do it, it's hotter than before!'

"I'm done with love! And I'm done with you!" Juvia shouted. All her life, the rain had been there. The children at the orphanage mocked her, all her dates dumped her, she was always alone. "I am a rain woman! I've always lived in the gloomy rain! But Phantom saw past that! They welcomed me with open arms! I am one of the Element Four, a proud Phantom Lord member!" Gray was knocked off his feet by the blast. **"Sierra!"** She turned her body into water and flew towards him.

"How could you be proud to be with them!?" Gray shouted as he made a shield that held against the water. "You're going down, and so is your guild!" He slammed his other hand into the stream and it began to freeze, forcing Juvia to jump out of the water.

"He even froze the rain..." She said looking around in the air. "Such power..."

**"Ice-Make: Geyser!" **Gray slammed his fists to the ground and a magic seal appeared beneath him. A pillar of ice shot up and trapped Juvia before it shattered, sending her falling.

'I lost...' She thought to herself. 'This is the end for me... I'm going to fall to the ground and splatter, like a raindrop... A fitting end for a rain woman no one wants... Farwell, gloomy Juvia...' Her eyes opened at the sound of one hand clasping another to see Gray holding on to her.

"Whatever you do, do not let go!" Gray ordered her before pulling her up.

"Why did you save me?" She asked as she lay on the roof.

"Because it was the right thing." He answered before turning over to her. "So, have you cooled off yet?"

Juvia had tears in her eyes before a ray of sunlight blinded her. "So bright..." She whispered looking up at the sun. "The rain... it's stopped..."

"Hey! It finally cleared up." Gray smiled.

"The blue sky..." She mumbled. "I've never... seen it before..."

"You're kidding, never?" Gray asked shocked before looking back at the sun. "Well, there's a first time for everything. What do you think?"

"It's truly... beautiful..." She said as a flock of birds flew overhead.

"So... do you want to continue?" Gray asked. Juvia mistook his words for something else and fainted with a blush on her face. "Hey, what's wrong, Juvia?" He asked in a panic. "Are you sick or something? Talk to me, Juvia!"

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"It feels like we've been out here forever." Wakaba said as the whole guild stared up at the giant and the seal.

"This is driving me crazy!" Macao shouted. "When's it gonna end?!"

"Doesn't seem like the Giants being turtleish right now?" Laki asked, confusing everyone.

"What was that about turtles?" Wakaba asked back.

"She means it's going slower." Macao explained. "You need to think before you speak, Laki!"

"It made sense to me!" She shouted. "You guys are just dense!"

"Erza and the others are inside doing their best to stop that thing." Cana said walking over. "So I say we lend them a hand." She threw a card at a shade, making it explode. "The last thing they need are these things distracting them, so let's wipe them out!"

"Let's do this kids!" Macao shouted and the mob charged at the spirits.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

"Gray!" Elfman and Mira shouted as they ran over.

"Mira, what are you doing here?" Gray asked himself.

"Nice. That's three of the Element Four down." Elfman said as she looked at Juvia. "What's with that creepy look on her face?"

"She must be having a good dream or something..." Gray guessed. "You beat your guy too?"

"You bet!" Elfman shouted. "Like a real man!"

"So that leaves one left." Mira said. "We can still beat them."

"Erza is probably dealing with the Air wizard right now." Elfman told his sister.

"We have to help her." Mira said confusing the two. "Aria is the strongest member of the Element Four, and the one who drained the master of his powers."

"What's so special about him?" Gray asked.

"His eyes." Mira answered.

"Eyes?" Gray asked back.

"Yes." Mirajane nodded. "Apparently, he keeps his eyes closed to control his magic power."

"It's all in his eyes?" Elfman asked.

"Yes." Mira nodded. "So when we find him, we have to make sure we beat him before he has a chance to take them off. If we can't, we lose all hope of winning this battle..." The two nodded and all three ran inside the giant.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Warehouse**_

"Oh. So, Mira put me to sleep to protect me?" Lucy asked having calmed down.

"Oui." Reedus answered as he painted Lucy. "Then we brought to our emergency hideout."

"I guess, they just didn't want me to fight." Lucy mumbled. "I know I can't do much without my keys, but I'm not helpless."

"You're wrong." Reedus said. "No one thinks your helpless, were simply trying to protect one of our own."

"I can't just sit here and do nothing while they're fighting to protect the guild!" She said standing up. "I have to go back and help!"

"I can't let you do that." Reedus replied. "Mira gave me strict orders to keep you here."

"That's not fair!" She shouted before the roof shook. The door of the hideout began to bend as something was slammed into it. "Whose trying to get in!?"

"Just stay behind me, Lucy." Reedus said as he mixed his paints.

* * *

_**Phantom Lord Hallway**_

Erza stared at Aria, swords in hand. Her armor was dented, but not broken. "As expected of the great Titania." Aria spoke. "You've survived my attacks and are still able to stand."

"Prepare yourself!" Erza shouted as she charged.

"But against my Airspace, there's nothing you can do." He held up his hands and Erza jumped back, seemingly off of thin air.

"An invisible spell!?" Happy asked. "How do you fight against that?"

"I'll take whatever you throw at me and return it tenfold." Erza declared. "Never underestimate the power of a Fairy Tail wizard."

**"Airspace: Zetsu!"** Aria declared as he raised his hand. A purple seal appeared and air bubbles began to explode as they moved towards Erza.

**"Requip!"** Her body glowed before it died down, revealing her new armor. "Adamantine Armor!" She braced the massive shields and blocked the remaining blasts.

"There will always be someone better, Titania." Aria declared.

"I highly doubt it's you!" She shouted before charging forward, glowing again. "Black Wing Armor!" She swung her sword and it went right through Aria as he faded away. "Show yourself, coward!" She demanded as she looked around.

"I shall end this with a gift." His voice said from all around her. "I will allow you to join your master in his suffering." He appeared behind her, and a magic seal appeared beneath her. "**Airspace: Metsu!**" Her Black Wing Armor faded away as the spell forced her to return to her standard attire as she cried in pain. "Your magic shall fade along the wind until there's nothing left."

"Erza, no!" Happy cried as she started to turn a sickly green. Before the spell was complete, Aria was knocked back by a kick and teleported away. Erza stood up and saw Natsu, covered in bruises, struggling to stand. "Natsu!" Happy cried out to his partner.

"Are you sure you should be moving with those injuries, Natsu?" Erza asked as Aria reappeared behind her. Natsu turned around and glared at the robbed wizard.

"Hey, Erza..." Natsu spoke up. "Is this the guy who took out the master?"

"Yes." Erza nodded.

"Ah, the Salamander who blocked Jupiter." Aria said impressed. "Seems Natsu Dragneel wishes to lose his head at the same time as Titania does."

"The old man is in pain 'cause of what you did." Natsu glared. "I will make you pay."

"Natsu, stand down." Erza ordered as Aria started to laugh.

"Seeing as your both here, I should start to take this fight seriously." He smiled as he took the wrapping off his eyes.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

The seal began to glow, scaring every member of Fairy Tail. "Is this the end!?" Cana shouted in fear.

"Well, it's been a fun ride." Macao said.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Erza**_

"Come, Salamander." Aria said as wind whipped around him. "Step into **Zero**; Airspace of death! It steals the lives of all who enter!" The wind picked up, sending Erza back as Happy hid behind a pillar.

"Magic that takes life..." Natsu spoke, igniting his fist. "What give you the right to do this!? How can you just take away lives so easily, you bastard!?"

"It's more fun to show you." Aria chucked as Natsu ran forward.

"Natsu!" Erza cried out in fear.

"Let's see your fire handle this, Salamander!" Aria shouted as speckles of light shot at Natsu, only to be burned away. "No, it can't be! He's burning through my Airspace! That's impossible!"

Natsu jumped up and pulled his fist back. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed his blazing fist into the back of Aria's head, forcing him to the ground. "Someone like you could never defeat the master fairly. You'll be remembered only as a sobbing coward that got devoured by a dragon."

"That's... So sad..." Aria gasped before he fell unconscious.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**

"Everyone, get down!" Max shouted.

"I don't think that's gonna help here!" Alzack said back. Suddenly, the seal shrunk and faded away and the Giants eyes died. The robot started falling apart, with its hands crashing into the lake.

* * *

_**With Erza and Natsu**_

"What's going on?" Happy asked in a panic.

"With the last of the Element Four beaten, the Giant has no power to run on." Erza explained before she noticed Natsu falling over. She ran over and caught the Dragon Slayer just before he hit the ground. "I've got you."

* * *

_**With Gray, Elfman and Mirajane**_

"Looks like Erza beat the last one." Elfman said as the castle shook around them.

"It worked!" Mira cheered. "All of the Element Four have been defeated!"

"I never had a doubt in my mind." Gray smiled.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Hideout**_

"They did it." Loke said looking back. "They stopped the giant." An explosion turned his attention back to the hideout.

The door flew off the hinges, kicking up splinters that hurt Reedus as three people walked in, all bearing the Phantom Lord mark.

"Reedus, are you okay?" Lucy asked.

"Oui." The painter nodded.

"Well isn't he a stubborn one." A man with broken sunglasses observed.

"Just hand over the girl and you can walk away, tubby." A girl with a double pointed hat said.

"The boss doesn't like to wait." The man said as Gajeel chuckled from behind.

"Lucy, get out of here while you still can." Reedus said as he painted on his chest.

"I'm not going to leave you!" Lucy shouted back. "I'll stay here and fight."

"Please, for the sake of the guild, do it..." Reedus requested.

"Stop it I'll cry." Gajeel mocked.

"I like were this is going." The girl said.

**"Picto-Magic: Roar of Silver!"** A seal appeared and launched the three Vulcans on Reedus' chest forward.

"Vulcans, huh?" The man asked unimpressed. "Is that all you got?" The girl slid infront of him and swung her arm.

**"Mirror Magic: Form Mirror!**" Six mirrors appeared and absorbed the three paintings. "My mirrors will reflect any attack back at you." She explained as the the Vulcans flew back out and pummeled the painter.

'Reedus, I'm sorry.' Lucy thought as she ran to the back door, only to be kicked back by Gajeel.

"You're just gonna let tubby take the fall?" He asked mockingly. "Man, that's cruel. I've never seen such a pathetic guild. What, they just let anyone join this circus?"

"Take that back." Lucy glared as she stood up.

"Make me." Gajeel said.

"Listen to this, big guy." The second man said as a seal appeared. **"Sound Blast: Howling!"** Black music notes in a red aura launched out of the seal, making a screeching noise that rendered Reedus unconscious.

"Reedus!" Lucy cried as the painter feel to the ground.

"What a weakling." Gajeel said. "You like hanging out with guys like that, Princess?"

"You will pay for all of this!" Lucy glared at the Dragon Slayer.

Loke landed on the roof next to the warehouse and saw Gajeel carrying Lucy on the roof. "The hell did the Giant stop for?" He asked as Lucy gasped in pain. He glanced over as someone landed on the roof, kicking up dust. "That's one way to say hello, pal."

"Let Lucy go now, or you won't see tomorrow." Loke glared at the Slayer.

"Well, I like a good challenge." Gajeel said as he dropped the girl. "So let's dance!" He turned his arm into a pole and launched it, only to have Loke jump above him. He looked up as Loke swung his arms, augmented by his Ring Magic, and the two dodged blows.

'Something about this Guy is off...' Gajeel thought as he dodged a blast of light. 'He's not some ordinary Holder chump.' "So who are you, and why don't you smell right?"

"I don't know what you mean." Loke said. "I never got any complaints from the ladies." He grunted in pain as his body shifted and distorted. 'Not now.' Gajeel took advantage and slammed him through the roof.

"Guess I was wrong. You weren't much of a fight after all." He said though the hole before looking to the other two. "I'm hauling blonde back to the boss. You two take care of lover boy."

"Understood." The two said as Loke stood up.

"Let her... go..." He gasped out.

**"Sound Blast: Disturbed!"** The man shouted as the sound of Oh AH AH AH AH! tore through Loke's ears.

**"Mirror Magic: Kaleidoscope!"** The girl raised her hand and a crystal sphere surrounded Loke. "Good thing you like looking at yourself, 'cause it's all you're gonna see for a while." The two walked out of the hideout and headed back to the giant.

"I'm sorry..." Reedus whispered in pain. "I couldn't protect you... Forgive me, Lucy."

Inside the crystal, Loke was taking it worse. "I knew something was wrong... But I was too scared to help her... To be near her... Pathetic!" Tears streamed down his face as he looked up at his reflection. "She's right. I am pathetic. Aren't I, Karen?"

* * *

_**Giants Throne Room**_

"Impossible!" Jose roars in anger. "My strongest wizards were completely wiped out by those Fairy Tail trash!?"

"Guess that makes them even lower than trash, huh?" Gajeel's voice asked, making the master turn.

"Gajeel?" He asked. "So, you've returned baring a gift, have you?"

"Just a little present I picked up for you, master." Gajeel dropped Lucy on the ground.

"Very impressive my boy." Jose applauded. "Tell me, how did you find her so quickly?"

"You should never underestimate the nose of a Dragon Slayer." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"She's still alive, right?" Jose asked looking at Lucy's prone body. "If she's without a pulse, she's useless to us."

"I guess I was pretty rough with her." Gajeel confessed. "Let's try this!" He kicked her into the wall, and she cried in pain. "What do you know? She's still kicking!"

"Excellently done, Gajeel." Jose smiled. "I knew I could count on you." He pressed a button on his chair, and a microphone rose up from the floor.

* * *

**_With Natsu and Erza_**

"Attention, you pathetic Fairy Tail Wizard!" Erza held Natsu in her arms as Jose spoke on the PA with disdain. "Listen good, 'cause I'm only going to say this once."

"That's Master Jose." Erza said. An ear splitting scream came out next, and Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"That's... Lucy..." He gasped out as he forced himself to his feet.

"We've capture your previous Lucy Heartphilia." Jose continued. "Meaning our first objective is complete. Leaving my favorite part left. Slaughtering you miserable brats off the face of the Earth."

* * *

_**Giants Throne Room**_

The microphone reseeded and Jose walked over to the door. "Keep an eye on the girl for me." He ordered Gajeel. "I have some pests to exterminate from my guild hall."

"You talking about Salamander?" Gajeel asked. "I can smell him from here."

"He's here, interesting." Jose smiled. "He'll come for the girl, so I'll let you finish him off. I'm going to show Titania and the rest that there will be no more miracles today."

* * *

_**With Natsu and Erza**_

"Natsu, lie down and rest." Erza ordered as Natsu pushed off against a pillar.

"I can't..." He said. "I have to... save her..."

"You've done more than enough, Natsu." Erza replied. "I'll deal with Gajeel myself."

"You can't!" He roared at Erza. "There's a saying Igneel told me; 'Don't get involved in dragon affaires,unless your willing to die.' I have to see this through Erza." He dropped to his knees in pain as Happy flew over.

"Natsu, stop..." The cat begged. "You're in too much pain."

"I can do this..." He tried to stand again, only to fall back to his knees.

"Then get up!" Erza shouted, making both of them look over. "Believe in yourself and find that power! Protect Lucy and the guild! Show me the strength of the man who has begun to surpass me!"

Her words 'reached' Natsu's heart and he roared in fury before sprinting down a hall, his body ablaze. "Happy, go with him." Erza told the cat, who nodded and flew after his partner. "Good, they're gone." She smiled before she fell back against a pillar, her legs giving out.

* * *

_**Eastern Forest**_

Porlyusica looked over her shoulder as Makarov's eyes slowly opened.

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"Erza!" The red head looked up as Mirajane, Elfman and Gray ran into the hallway.

"It's you..." She smiled softly.

"Your injured, what happened to you?" Gray asked.

"Guys..." Elfman looked over at Aria on the ground.

"That's Aria!" Mira shouted.

"So that means you beat him, huh?" Gray asked.

"No..." Erza spoke. "That was Natsu..."

"Natsu's here!?" Gray asked shocked.

"He held off Jupiter, got blasted into the guild hall, and he still came here and beat that guy?" Elfman asked impressed. "Super manly. Where is he?"

"He went looking for Lucy." Erza answered. A feeling of dread cut their conversation short as a dark fog rolled into the room.

"I don't like this feeling..." Gray said.

"I'm feeling an unmanly chill." Elfman added.

"It's pure evil, whatever it is." Mira said before a clapping sound turned them around.

"You are all quite keen." Jose, now in a blue, military esq uniform said. "Very impressive, Fairy Tail wizards. I never thought it would be this much fun. You destroyed my Jupiter cannon, bested my Element Four, and even managed to bring my giant to a stop."

"Master Jose!" Erza said.

"This guy is Phantom's master?" Gray asked.

'It's like there's a black cloud hanging over him.' Mira said to herself. 'I feel sick just being this close.'

"Thank for this wonderful entertainment." Jose said. "I simply must return the favor, in full."

"Let's go!" Elfman said to Gray before they both charged.

"No don't!" Erza shouted.

**"Dead Shot!"** Jose shouted before a seal launched purple energy through the two, sending them to the ground. Erza stood up as Jose swung his arm. **"Dead Pulse!"** The ground exploded, knocking Elfman, Gray and Mirajane back.

Erza Requiped into her Black Wing Armor before jumping and swinging her sword. Jose moved out of the way and grabbed her wrist before throwing her back. She jumped off a rock and landed on the floor. "Honestly, I was hoping to face the Salamander you all seem so proud of." Jose said. "It's not everyday you meet someone who can hold off a blast from the Jupiter Cannon."

"Natsu is stronger than you could ever know." Erza declared. "Our strength comes from our will to protect the ones we love."

"Is that so?" Jose asked with a wicked grin. "Well, let's just see who much that strength is, shall we?"

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy slammed into the wall with a sickening thud, making Gajeel laugh. His arm returned to normal as he pulled it back. "Come on, you can sing better than that." Lucy could only wince in pain. "What's wrong, your heart not in it?"

"Gajeel, hasn't she had enough?" One of the other members asked. "Besides, the master told us not to hurt her."

"Well, what else am I supposed to do with her?" Gajeel asked as he turned his arm into a club. "I'm bored out of my skull, just waiting here. Why should he have all the fun?" He started walking over to Lucy, shaking on the ground. "Besides, I'm just playing with my toy."

"But, if the master finds you doing this, we're all gonna be in trouble." The other member said, making Gajeel turn his club towards him and slammed him into the door.

"Shut up!" The Slayer shouted before retracting it. "I don't care if master thinks she's important. When I see her, I see another piece of Fairy trash. She might be a girl, but she's still a wizard. She knew what she was signing up for when she joined that guild."

"But what if you kill her?" The man with broken sunglasses asked.

"Then Gajeel will have hell to pay, Boze." The girl said back.

"No, I'll just blame it on you two." Gajeel chuckled.

"Please don't do that." They both begged as Lucy started to move.

"I almost feel sorry for her." Gajeel said staring at the blonde. "Her other guild members didn't even want her back until they found out she had a silver spoon in her ass." His eyes went wide when Lucy smiled at him.

"Wow, you're dumb." She said as she stood against the wall. "I can hardly believe it. It's just so sad. I almost feel sorry for you."

"Sue, did we hit her head, or is she insane?" Boze asked in disbelief.

"This chick has some guts, talking smack to Gajeel." The girl said back.

"Phantom Lord, lord of the spirits?" She asked. "What a joke. None of you scare me."

"Now you've done it." Gajeel slammed her into the wall again. "It takes some nerve to talk like that when you're in this position. I have to say, I'm impressed." He retracted his arm and Lucy fell to the ground. "Start singing, but not this crap. I wanna hear you scream. And if I don't get what I want, you're gonna be in trouble."

"Then just kill me then." Lucy said, clutching her gut. "Because then you're gonna me sorry."

"And whys that?" Gajeel asked. "Tell me."

"Fairy Tail will hunt you down." Lucy smiled as the other Phantom wizards stared at her. "They'd take revenge, and if I were you, I'd be watching my back, 'cause the world's scariest guild will be coming after you. And nothing will stop them!"

"Scariest guild, huh?" Gajeel asked. "Sounds like fun!" He turned his arms into clubs and jumped forward. Just before he hit her, the floor burst open and flames shot up. Natsu punched Gajeel back and the flames took the shape of a dragon. "I thought I smelled you here."

"Natsu..." Lucy smiled with hope.

"Gajeel!" Natsu roared.

* * *

**Erza thinks Natsu unlocked something, but he's always had it. Up next, we got clashing dragons. And, I will finally tell you all who 'she' is, that is if you haven't gotten it already.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	13. Fire vs Iron

**Chapter 13**

**Fire vs Iron**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"I guess catching a salamander ain't that hard after all." Gajeel laughed.

"Unlike you Phantom creeps, I care about my friends." Natsu said back as flames circled around him. "You won't lay another hand on her."

"Natsu..." Lucy smiled at her friend.

"Stay back." The pinkette told the blonde. "This is gonna get ugly."

"I've got this one." Gajeel said to the other wizards before jumping towards Natsu, who did the same. Gajeel sent a club towards Natsu, who caught it and flung him into the wall. He landed as Natsu jumped and swung his flame covered arms, creating a wave of destruction that swept up the othe Phantom wizards.

Gajeel was launched out of the dust cloud by a flaming fist that sent him to the other side of the room. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu flipped in the air and slammed his blazing foot down. Gajeel raised an iron club to block, creating an explosion.

"Whoa..." Lucy stared in awe at the fight before her.

"Lucy, you okay?" Happy asked as he ran over.

"Happy." The blonde smiled at the cat before turning back to the fight. "I've never seen Natsu like this..."

"Aye." Happy nodded. "He's mad now. I wouldn't wanna be that other guy."

"For Fairy scum, you sure are cocky." Gajeel said to Natsu.

"You're the scum, pal." Natsu said back. "As payment for what you did to Lucy, I'm gonna use my dragon fire to melt your ugly ass face."

"Sounds like fun to me." Gajeel chuckled. "So bring it on punk."

The two charged at each other again, delivering glancing blows with each pass until Natsu jumped back as Gajeel's arm changed. "That's a gnarly looking toy."

"This is the Iron Dragon Sword." Gajeel explained. "Anything this touches is turned into ribbons." The blade started moving like a chainsaw. "Maybe I should give you an up close and personal look."

"Oh, scary." Natsu mocked.

"How is he doing that?" Lucy aksed.

"It's Iron Dragon Slayer magic." Happy answered.

Gajeel slammed the blade into the ground, creating a shockwave that tore through the room. "Not so cocky now, are you?" He mocked Natsu as he swung again. "I think you're scared!" Natsu dodged several more swings before Gajeel's arm returned to normal. "I'll give you credit for being so nimble."

"You're no slouch yourself." Natsu said back.

"But we still have a score to settle from the other day." Gajeel said. "No time like the present, am I right?"

"I'm just getting started, ya scrap-bastard." Natsu said.

'They both have the power to take on the powers of a dragon.' Lucy thought to herself. 'And they're about to fight infront of me. I don't like where this is going.'

A magic seal appeared beneath Gajeel and bathed his body in a green glow before it was coated in iron scales. "You ready, fairy?"

"He's changing!" Lucy shouted.

"Those are dragon scales!" Happy added.

**"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** Gajeel shot forward and slammed his fist into Natsu, sending him flying back towards a wall.

"What are we still here for!?" Boze asked as he avoided Natsu.

"It's just not smart!" Sue added.

Natsu clutched his arm as he looked up at Gajeel. 'So those scales make him stronger, huh?' He thought. 'God damn this hurts!'

Gajeel punched Natsu twice more before he missed a kick, creating a gale.

"How is there be so much wind!?" Lucy asked holding down her skirt.

"It's because of the scales!" Happy explained as Natsu punched Gajeel in the face.

"Aw, I bet that hurt, didn't it fairy?" Gajeel mocked. "Sorry, but nothing you got can scratch my iron."

'Damn it!' Natsu cursed himself as he clutched his fist. 'Guess holding Jupiter back took more out of me than I though.'

"Quit it!" Gajeel shouted before he slammed Natsu to the ground. "Quit holding onto your pride and start crying." He slammed his hand into the ground, but Natsu jumped out of the way.

"I've had it with you, ya walking garbage can!" Natsu slammed his fists together before bringing them to his mouth. "I'm gonna blow you away! **Fire Dragon-"**

**"Iron Dragon-"** Gajeel started preparing his own attack.

"What?" Lucy asked shocked.

"He can use a dragon roar like Natsu!" Happy shouted.

**"Roar!"** The Slayers unleashed torrents of flame and iron, which collided into an explosion of flames and iron, blowing out the side of the room.

"I told you we should have run..." Boze groaned.

"I never said we shouldn't..." Sue said back.

"Looks like there are some pretty big differences between our elements, huh Salamander?" Gajeel asked with his back towards the hole in the castle. "You can shower me with flames all you want, but won't even crack my armor. But one of my own roars iron blades can cut you up pretty damn nice."

"Natsu..." Lucy mumbled from the side.

"Come on, take him out..." Happy said.

"You sure about that?" Natsu asked.

As if on que, a crack appeared over Gajeel's eye. Everyone was in complete shock, especially Gajeel. "These aren't your run of the mill flames pal." Natsu said. "A dragons flame can incinerate anything they touch." He swung his arm and threw of his destroyed vest as a magic seal appeared beneath him. "Enough toying around. Let's get serious."

"Sounds good to me!" Gajeel and his own seal appear beneath him, which blew off his torn shirt.

"Somebody tell me I'm going crazy." One Phantom wizard said as he stood up. "It sounds like they were just testing each other."

"Now they're getting serious?" Sue asked.

"What are they, monsters?" Boze asked.

"Yep, their both Dragon Slayers." Happy said.

"Incredible." Lucy stared at them. "Are they aware that they're half naked right now?"

"There ain't enough room for two dragons in the sky." Gajeel said. "I'm gonna send you chasing to the ground."

"Come and try, Black Steel." Natsu taunted.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

The shades started swarming together until they combined into a giant ball with glowing eyes and tentacle hands.

"That thing has got creepy hands." Laki said.

"That's the least of our worries." Wakaba said back.

"This is bad." Macao said before the sphere started swinging its arms and destroying the guild hall.

"That thing is trying to destroy our guild hall!" Cana shouted in anger. "We have to stop it!" The others cheered and began assaulting the sphere with magic.

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gajeel**_

Natsu and Gajeel roared as they charge with their fists back before colliding, creating an explosion. The slayer then launched themselves to the sky and continued their fight, with the others looking at firework like explosions.

"No way..." Sue stared in amazement.

"He's keeping up with Gajeel." Boze said impressed.

The two wizards clashed on the Giants head and the force behind the attacks shattered the roof, causing them to fall through. The spike on the head soon followed them.

"Now we have to move!" Lucy shouted in fear as she and Happy jumped out of the way of the impact. As the dust from the impact faded, Natsu and Gajeel were seen panting, staring at each other.

"Gajeel looks like he's feeling the pressure..." Sue mumbled.

"Yeah, but look." Boze pointed out. "Salamanders out of breath too."

Natsu panted before the sound of crunching metal reached his ears. He looked over as Gajeel chomped and chewed on any scrap of iron he could put in his mouth. "Are you seriously eating right now!?" He asked annoyed.

"Yeah, so what?" The other slayer asked back.

"I can't believe he eats iron..." Lucy said.

"I wonder if it tastes good..." Happy wondered as Gajeel swallowed his 'meal'.

"Now I've got a fire in my belly." Gajeel mocked.

"Hey, that my line!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel roared as his body erupted in a green aura. "Where'd all this energy come from?" Lucy asked.

"It's because he ate all that iron." Happy said. "When Dragon Slayers eat their element, they replenish their magic energy and their strength."

"So Natsu needs to eat fire?" Lucy asked.

"That would help, but he can't eat his own fire." Happy said. "It has to come from somewhere else."

"Okay, so how do we make that happen?" She asked.

"Good bye, Fairy." Gajeel braced his left arm on his right as a magic seal appeared. **"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"** Dozens of spiked iron spears shot out of the seal and hit Natsu until he collapsed.

"Fire, fire. Do I have any fire spirits?" Lucy mumbled as she searched for her keys before she remembered. "That's right. I dropped my keys when I was kidnapped." She felt something in her pocket and pulled out the key she got from Galuna Island. "All I have is the new one, Sagittarius. We don't even have a contract yet, but this is our only chance so I'm gonna take it!"

Natsu struggled to his feet as Lucy held out the key. **"I call upon thee in the world of the Celestial Spirits! I beck you to my side at once! Pass thought the gate!"** A magic seal appeared beneath her as the gap key glowed. **"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"**

Out of the seal came a man in a horse costume, holding a bow. "Howdy do ma'am." He said to Lucy.

"Yes, it worked." Lucy cheered.

"What's with the horse costume?" Happy asked.

"Look, we can go through this properly later, but I need to know if you can make fire?" Lucy explained to the spirit.

"No, I'm afraid my skills lie in archery." Sagittarius answered.

"Lucy! Stay out of this!" Naysu told the blonde.

"Right." She grabbed her spirit by his collar and pulled him to the side.

"Let's try this!" Natsu ignited his body before launching forward. **"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** He slammed head first into Gajeel and barely pushed him back.

"That's all you got?" Gajeel asked. "Guess you're not as tough when you're hungry." He slammed his fist into Natsu before he used his club and forced Natsu back along the floor and wall. "Here, eat some iron!"

"Gajeel is crazy strong." Sue whispered.

"Or just crazy." Boze said back.

"I'm bored playing with you." Gajeel said as Natsu slid to the hole in the wall. "So get lost, scum."

"No... This can't be happening..." Lucy whispered. "Natsu can't just lose, can he?"

"Take a look at your guild hall." Gajeel mocked. "We're doing some redecorating." Natsu looked up and his eyes went wide as the Fairy Tail guild hall collapse.

_"Whoa, so this is a wizard guild?!" A young Natsu asked in fake joy. "It's ginormous!"_

_"This is Fairy Tail." Makarov explained._

_"Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked._

_"Whether fairies have tails or not, or whether they even exist, nobody knows for sure." Makarov elaborated. "So it's like an eternal mystery, unless we try to find out. And our members are the ones who want to find out."_

_"I think I get it..." Natsu said._

Cana cried into Macao's shoulder as debris fell around them.

_"Who the hell're you?" A young gray in his under pants asked. "What, uou got a problem with me?"_

_"So what if I do?" Natsu asked back. 'So this is one of Ultear's 'replacements'. He doesn't seem that tough.'_

_"Gray, clothes, now!" Cana shouted._

_"Aw man!" Gray flinched at his lack of apparel._

_"Freaking pervert." Natsu said loud enough for Gray to hear._

_"Who you calling a pervert, pinkie?" Gray asked as he butted head ps with Natsu._

_"You, ya punk exhibitionist!" Natsu said back before Gray threw a punch, sparking a brawl between the two._

_"Feisty, isn't he?" Makarov asked._

_"He'll fit right in." A thin Reedus said._

A banner holding the guild symbol fell on the pile of rubble.

_A young Erza forced herself in between the two fighters._

_"What, you wanna fight me too?" Natsu shouted as she glared at Gray._

_"Bad idea." Gray whispered before Erza launched both of them into the wall._

_"Complete foolishness." Erza shook her head._

_"Why me too?" Gray asked._

_"You're not to fight, understand?" Erza asked as the boys fell off the wall._

_"Yes, ma'am." Gray responded._

_'Master Hades is way scarier than this girl.' Natsu thought, putting on his best fake fear face._

_"Kid, what's your name?" Erza asked._

_"It's Natsu." He huffed out._

_"Natsu, huh?" The red head repeated. "Let's get one thing straight. Everyone here is part of a family. And this guild hall is our home. It's not a place for fighting, do you understand?"_

_"I guess." The pinkette huffed out._

_"Welcome to the guild. I'm Erza." She introduced herself._

_"She's mean..." Natsu whispered._

_"For real." Gray added. The two shared a grin before turning away from each other in disgust._

The town of Magnolia watched as the guild hall fell.

_"Bye, come back soon!" A young Lisanna waved goodbye at Natsu._

_"Where are you going?" Mira asked._

_"Im going my first job." Natsu held up a flyer._

_"What's the job?" Lisanna asked._

_"Let's see. 'Please get rid of this megapede that's terrorizing our town.' For 50,000 jewel." Natsu read the flyer._

_"What, let me see that." Mira snatched the paper out of his hands and read it in her head. "How the hell could you pronounce that word?"_

_"Igneel taught me a bunch of words." Natsu explained. 'Well, technically it was Hades.'_

_"Was that your dad?" Lisanna asked._

_"Yep, and he was dragon." Natsu explained._

_"You really expect us to believe that you were raised by a dragon?" Mirajane asked. "That lie might have worked on the geezer, but we ain't buying it."_

_"She's right, Flame Brain." Gray added, walking over. "No way you were raised by a dragon. They don't exist."_

_"He does too exist!" Natsu shouted as people either laughed in his face, or shook their heads at his 'imagination'. "All of you just shut up!" He sprinted out the door into the pouring rain, and ran towards a cliff near the guild hall before he sat on the wet ground._

_'I hate it here.' Natsu thought to himself. 'Everyone calls me a liar when I bring up Igneel. Back at Grimiore Hearts, everyone believed me when I told them about Igneel. Just because I've done bad things to see him again doesn't make me a liar.' He looked up when he noticed the lack of raindrops on him._

_"If you stay out here, you're gonna catch a cold." He turned around to see Lisanna holding a red umbrella above him. "Were you really raised by a dragon?"_

_"Yeah. Are you gonna make fun of me too?" Natsu asked._

_"That's so cool." Lisanna said, making his eyes go wide._

_"You believe me?" He asked._

_"Of course I do." She nodded. "What was he like?"_

_Natsu stood up and turned to Lisanna. The two started talking, and Natsu told her all about Igneel. 'I think, I think I like her.' He thought to himself. 'If I can, I want to bring her with me the Grand Magic World.'_

All of Fairy Tail stared at their destroyed guild hall.

_Natsu ran into the guild hall holding a large egg over his head. "Look at what I found."_

_"It's been fun playing house with you." Lisanna said from inside their hut. "Do you think one day I could be your real wife?" She asked with a blush._

_"M-maybe..." Natsu looked away with a blush on his face._

_"It's so pretty." Lisanna said as they stared at the sunset. "It'd be nice if it could stay this way forever."_

_The egg cracked and burst open. A light flew over the shell and died down, revealing a baby Happy. "He's adorable." Lisanna said. "Almost like a little ball of happiness."_

_"Happiness..." Natsu repeated. "In that case, I'll call him Happy."_

_"You're going on an S-Class mission?" An older Natsu asked as he stood up against the tree in the park. "That's too dangerous!"_

_"I'm sure we're not as weak as you think we are." Lisanna teased._

_"I never said you were weak." Natsu said back._

_"Don't worry. I have my brother and sister with me." Lisanna said reassuring. "I'm sure we'll be fine. Until we get back, I want you to keep Fairy Tail safe."_

_"Hurry up, Lisanna, or we're leaving without you!" Mira shouted._

_"Coming." Lisanna started sprinting ahead. "Natsu." She turned and made the Fairy Tail symbol with her hand. "I'll be home real soon!" Natsu looked at her before copying her actions with a smile._

_"Why didn't I force you to stay?" Natsu mumbled as he stared at the grave he built._

_"Is there no way to bring her back, Master?" Natsu asked Master Hades during one of his 'training missions'._

_Hades stroked his beard in though. Ever since this Lisanna at Fairy Tail died, Natsu had been in a rut. He was missing details on missions, being hit by attacks when he shouldn't have, he almost got himself killed on a simple recon mission. "There may be one way."_

_Natsu looked up with hope. "There is a spell that can bring the dead back to life, but it requires a sacrifice of another life. The spirit of the deceased will then consume the offered ones soul and take over their body. However, there is a chance that the spell won't work, and not only will the deceased remain that way, but the sacrifice will die as well." Hades looked down at Natsu from his throne. "Are you willing to take that risk, Natsu?"_

_"Yes!" Natsu shouted back. "She's the only one I care about at that guild! I'll use them all if I have to to bring her back!"_

All the adventures he had, all the memories he made in that place came flooding back to him. He watched as the place she loved fall to the ground destroyed. 'They will pay!' He roared in his head as he slowly walked over to Gajeel.

"Your guild hall is a pile of trash." Gajeel bragged. "You've already lost." Natsu pulled his fist back but Gajeel backfisted him into the machines along the other wall. "I'd stay down if I were you." Gajeel said as he walked over. "I'm starting to get bored with this holding back BS."

'I might not have a choice, I may have to use Dragon Force...' Natsu thought as Gajeel grabbed him by the scarf and held up.

"Natsu held off a blast from Jupiter, and he barely managed to stand up when he fought Aria..." Tears streamed down Happy's face as he spoke. "If he just had some fire, he'd be strong enough to beat this guy!"

"So long, Salamander." Gajeel held his other hand up and turned it into its sword form.

"I see..." Sagittarius said as he held an arrow taunt. "It seems there was a misunderstanding. When you asked me if I,could produce fire, I answered that question no. However, now I see it the fire itself that's important. It doesn't matter if I can't produce it as long as it's produced."

"Say good bye!" Gajeel roared. Before the sword could swing, a string of arrows peirced the machines behind him, creating an explosion.

"Holy cow!" Happy shouted.

"You found a way to create fire..." Lucy stared in amazement.

"Depending on the force applied to an arrow and the arrows trajectory, it's possible to peirce or shatter metal." The archer spirit explained.

"That man horse thing is getting on my nerves." Gajeel complained.

"You're like an archery genius, Sagittarius." Lucy cheered.

The flames from the explosion spiraled together and down Natsu mouth. "Damn, that was a good meal." He said wiping his mouth.

"Don't get all cocky because you ate a little fire!" Gajeel shouted as he sprinted forward. "You still can't beat me!" He jumped at Natsu who raised his fist and forced him back with a wall of fire.

"Levy, Jet, Droy, gramps, Lucy..." Natsu mumbled. "My home, Fairy Tail..."

**"Iron Dragon Roar!"** Gajeel unleashed another breath attack, but Natsu blocked with his hands and forced it to the side. "No way! He deflected my breath attack!? That's not possible!"

"I don't know how many more people you need to hurt, but it ends now." Natsu declared.

"No way, he's nothing but Fairy scum... I can't lose to him." Gajeel mumbled.

"For everything you've done, I'm gonna pay you back ten fold!" Natsu declared lighting his body on fire. "Messing with Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you've ever made!"

"The only mistake I made was not killing you sooner!" Gajeel shouted as he erupted in a green aura before he charged forward. **"Iron Dragon Hard Fist!"** He swung his fist forward and collided with Natsu's before his arm scales started to crack. 'No, I'm the strongest, not this chump!'

"This ends now!" Natsu shouted. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Fire Dragons Fist!"** Natsu pulled back his fist and unleashed a flurry of flaming punches. The fists and heat cracked the armor until the last punch caused it to shatter and launched Gajeel outside. The Gaints head had taken enough abuse and collapsed into the lake.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Boze mumbled.

"Gajeel's never lost a fight." Sue added.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked as Happy carried her.

"Natsu!" Happy called out until he looked down. "There he is."

"You... Can't... Beat... Me..." Gajeel gasped out.

"Looks like I just did." Natsu said before he fell backwards. "Okay, I'm just gonna lay here for a bit."

* * *

**I'm well aware Natsu could've just overpowered Gajeel, but remember, Lucy and Happy were in the room. But know this; if those two weren't there, the room would have looked like something out Mortal Kombat.**

**Yes, yes many of you got it right. He wants to bring back Lisanna. I don't want hear any guff about, because I would think if any of us had the chance to bring someome back we would. That and I love the pairing.**

**Question. We're wrapping up this arc soon, so do you want me to skip to the TOH or do Loke's arc first? Let me know in the reviews.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	14. Fairy Law

**Chapter 14**

**Fairy Law**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_With Erza and Jose_**

Rubble fell from the ceiling as the the two combatants stood across from each other. Erza, clad in her Black Wing Armor, panted heavily while Jose stood virtually uninjured. "Seems your habits of destruction are starting to rub off on the dragon." Jose mumbled.

"This is what happens when Natsu is underestimated." Erza said as she entered her fighting stance. "His power is on level with mine or even stronger."

"Don't flatter yourself." Jose said back. "Not many people can hold off a shot from a Jupiter cannon, and yet he did, while you struggled against the strongest of my elites. Still, your magic is impressive. Not many can last this long against me." Erza glared at the master as he insulted her. "You know what really irks me? The fact that your in Makarov's guild." He flicked his finger and sent a wave of magic power that slammed Erza into the wall behind her.

"Since I can't tempt you into leaving Fairy Tail, there's only one way to handle this." Dark magic charged on his fingertips before it blasted the floor, kicking up dust. Erza leapt into the air as Jose sent another wave of magic. "Kill you!" He shouted as Erza dodged the blast and landed. He sent more blasts as Erza ran avoiding them.

"That should send the coot into a deep dispair." He explained with a sick smile. "How would he feel to open his eyes and find his beloved guild destroyed and its members dead? He'd be lost, completely consumed by failure..." The dust settled and Erza stood, sword at the ready. "Once he's in that pathetic state I'll swoop in and kill him. But not before I make him suffer. I'll torture him until he has no choice but to shrivel up and die."

Erza heard enough. She charged forward and swung her sword, only to be met with empty air. "Phantom Lord has always been the number one guild." Jose reappeared behind her. "We had the most powerful wizards and spells, we had more funds than anyone else and had more members than any other guild. However recently, Fairy Tail has started to catch up to us and our position as leader was in jeopardy."

"The names Erza, Laxus, and Mystogan spread to even my hometown. And tales of a nondestructive Salamander swung people to choose Fairy Tail." Jose continued with disdain in his voice. "Now our guilds are considered equal, the top guilds in the kingdom. It disgusts me. I refuse to be called equal to such a pathetic guild!"

"Silence!" Erza shouted as she charged again, only to have Jose jump on to some rubble behind her. "We're fighting for our lives over some pathetic little jealousy!?" She asked, pointing her sword at him.

"Jealousy?" Jose asked back. "Don't be nieave. We merely wanted to prove to the kingdom that we are the superior guild."

"All this pain, for such a stupid reason!" Erza charged again and swung her sword multiple times, and every time Jose dodged the blade. He knocked the sword out of her hand and summoned a seal, unleashing three purple beams topped by skulls that wrapped around her making her scream in pain.

"I've never been fond of your guild, but my disdain for you isn't what triggered this war." Jose confessed. "We received a job request to recover the Heartfilia heiress by the patriarch himself."

"Lucy?" Erza asked in pain.

"The daughter of one the kingdom's wealthiest men is in now in Fairy Tail." Jose spoke as the shades wrapped tighter around Erza. "So, Makarov's trying to buy his way to the top, isn't he!?" Erza cried in pain again. "Now that you have unfettered access to the Heartfilia funds, it's only a matter of time before that happens. And that's the one thing I can never forgive!" Erza shouted in pain as the shades squeezed her body. Jose smiled at the sight before looking at the smile on her face.

"It's laughable how concerned you are over your reputation, but what's funnier is how misinformed you are about Lucy." Erza said.

"Say that again." Jose growled.

"She came to us as a runaway." Erza explained, shocking Jose. "She couldn't access her family's fortune even if she wanted to. She lives in a 70,000 jewel a month house. She works to make a living like the rest of us. She fights with us, she cries with us, and she laughs with us. She's no different than any other member, and she's why we're at war!?"

"She might be the daughter of the Heartfilia family, but children don't get to choose their parents any more than flower chooses where to bloom. What the hell do you think you know about Lucy or the tears she's shed!?" She asked as Jose stared at her.

"Well, I guess I'll just find out for myself." He said, making her go wide eyed. "Did you really think I was just going to hand her over for free? I'll make her my prisoner until her father meets my demands. I'm going to bleed the Heartfilia family dry until there's nothing left!"

"Curse you!" Erza cried before trying to break free.

"I wouldn't keep struggling if I were you." Jose warned as two more shades appeared. "It'll only make this more painful." The shades approached her and she felt like her soul was being ripped out. "You're not feeling well, are you? Well, buck up because it's almost show time. I want you to make an appearance infront of your peers. Once they see their beloved Erza in such a pathetic state, they'll be sure to surrender."

"You're a despicable man!" Erza shouted though her pain.

"Now now, insults won't help in this situation." Jose laughed.

'I'd rather die than cause my guild mates to surrender.' Erza thought before looking at her sword. 'I leave everything else to you, Natsu.' She closed her eyes and floated her sword to her back. Inches from piercing her, a clap of thunder snapped her eyes open. A bright light engulfed her as she armor slowly repaired itself and the shades faded. "But how?" She asked as she was slowly lowered to the ground. Jose looked up as Makarov floated into the room.

"You have spilled the blood of our children." The older master spoke. "And I can never forgive that. They have been made to suffer for the incompetence of their parents. We are both at fault, Jose." Erza wiped a tear she looked at her master. "This war between us has gone on for too long. Let's end this, now."

Jose closed his eyes before opening them, revealing pure black eyeballs. "You wish to cause a catastrophe?"

Makarov focused a ball of light on his finger. "To save my guild, I'll gladly take that risk."

* * *

_**Eastern Forest**_

'I can feel it.' Porlyusica thought looking up at the sky. 'The trees, the earth, the air. They are all afraid. This is why...' "I hate humans!" She sung her broom at the boxes of stuff around her. "They have no idea how to solve a problem without resorting to violence! Makarov, you fool! Once again you ignore my warnings!"

An apple rolled along the root of a tree until it hit a foot. A hand reached down and picked it up as Porlyusica looked over to see a robed wizard holding a staff. "Mystogan..." She mumbled.

"May I?" He asked holding the apple to the bandana covering his mouth.

"Now I get it." The healer mumbled. "You gathered all his magic energy when he was hit by the drain spell and returned it to him." Mystogan took a bite of the apple. "I never said you could eat that!"

"This war is nearing its end." He said looking at the apple.

"I'm not a proponent of any war, even if it is among humans." The healer said. "That said, aren't you one of Makarov's men? Don't waste your time here, your allies need your help." A wind tore through the forest and blew hundreds of flags into the air, all branding the Phantom Lord emblem. 'So many... He must have overthrown every single branch in the kingdom.'

Mystogan jumped down and walked towards the healer. "May I take another apple for the road?"

"You are going to clean up this mess, aren't you?" The healer asked back. "Honestly, I'll never understand humans. They hunger for power, and when at war, anger causes one to forget all those who might be caught up in the storm."

Mystogan took a bite of his second apple before looking up at the cloudy sky. "I believe that there's a way to save them from those tragedies. It's a sacred light that guides us all."

* * *

_**The Giant**_

Gray winced his eyes as a light woke him up. "This light... It reminds me of the master..." He looked up to see Makarov and Jose squaring off, with Erza nearby.

Jose launched shades at the redhead, but Makarov countered with defensive seals that absorbed the opposing magic before jumping off the pile of rubble. "You kids need to leave, now." The master ordered as Gray and Elfman stood up.

"Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"We won't leave you here alone!" Elfman shouted.

"No, we must do as he says." Erza said before sprinting over. "Let's go!"

"But Erza!" Gray protested.

"Can you stand?" Elfman asked his sister.

"Well, now that your here, I've no interest in those children of yours." Jose said to the older master. "But I'll be sure to slaughter them all once I'm done with you."

"If we stay here, we'll be only a distraction." Erza explained as Elfman helped his sister out of the Giant. "We can leave everything to him. I have faith." Gray begrudgingly nodded and the two ran after the siblings.

"It's been six long years since we last stood face to face." Jose said. "Back then Phantom was number one and no one knew how large Fairy Tail would become. And now it's nothing, just a pile of rubble."

"Our guild hall may have been destroyed, but we're as strong as ever!" Makarov shouted while drawing with the light on his finger.

"I've been looking forward to this." Jose confessed. "The council might frown upon it, but I can't wait to see who's the superior Wizard Saint." Both bodies erupted in magic, Makarov's light while Jose's dark.

"I couldn't have done this without you, my children." Makarov said. "Bless you all. Take pride that you are members of Fairy Tail!" Lightning clashed and the land shook outside the Giant, scaring every none Shade. The Saints clashed their magics against each other, trying to gain the upper hand.

**"Dead Wave!"** Jose unleashed a beam of darkness that flew straight towards Makarov, who held his hand out. He pushed the beam apart, creating a shockwave before unleashing his own beam of light, creating a second wave.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Whoaa!" Natsu shouted as he was blasted to a lower platform.

"Natsu, are you okay?" Lucy asked, still flying with Happy.

"What's going on in there?" Happy asked, missing the smirk on Natsu's face.

"Something tells me that the master is getting even." Natsu explained with a smile.

* * *

_**With Makarov**_

"I'm impressed." Makarov confessed. "You've so much power at your age. I can see why the council named you one of the Saints. However, you use this power for your own personal gain. Had you chosen to use this power for good, you could have become a model for the next generation. But now you're nothing but a lesson on what not to do."

"What is this, a lecture?" Jose asked mockingly.

"There's a rule that seems to work well with my children..." Makarov spoke up. "I'll give you to the count of three to do exactly what I say." Jose looked at the other master in disgust. "Kneel."

"Say that again..." Jose growled.

"One..." Makarov started the count.

"So you just want me to concede and kneel to you?" Jose asked. "Not a chance in hell!"

"Two..." Makarov brought his hands together and crafted a ball of light.

"Why would the top guild master kneel to you?!" Jose shouted as dark magic rolled of his hand. "Technically we are equals, but my ability to be heartless makes me stronger!"

"Three..." Makarov shifted his hands one last time.

"You should be the one kneeling to me!" Jose shouted. "You and your precious children will be wiped from history!"

"Times up." Makarov slammed his hands together.

"Now you die!" Jose sent his shades forward, only to have them burned away by a blinding light. Beams of light erupted all around him as he stared up at Makarov.

"I invoke **Fairy Law." **Makarov said as a seal with Fairy Tail symbol flew towards the sky.

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail**_

A massive explosion of light blinded everyone who was looking at the Giant. "Where is this light coming from?" Alzack asked.

"I can't see." Bisca added as the shades started to fade away. "They're vanishing. What's going on?"

"I think the lights killing them." Alzack guessed. "But we're still fine."

"So this light is friendly?" Bisca asked.

"It's the Fairy Law..." Erza mumbled from the shore.

"What's that?" Gray asked.

"A spell that vanquishes darkness with holy light." Erza explained. "It only affects those the caster sees as their enemy. It's one of the most powerful spells in the world."

* * *

_**Inside the Giant**_

The light died down and Jose stood, trembling in fear and a deathly pale. "You will never bother us again, understand?" Makarov asked before turning around. "I'm sure the council will be after us because of all the damage we've caused. Be on your best behavior from now on. I know I will." He walked away, seemingly unaware that Aria was behind him.

'Our master has fallen...' The larger wizard thought. 'How sad... The old man is open again! This is my chance to-' His thoughts were cut off when Makarov backfisted him into a stone slab.

"This war is over..." Makarov said as the green hat fell to the ground. "We have no reason to keep fighting. But if you push me, I'll wipe out your entire guild without hesitation." He turned to Aria who was unconscious. "Now you kids get out of here, and take Jose with you."

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail**_

"We beat Phantom!" The whole guild shouted in joy. Makarov climbed one of the Giants arms and looked at his guild members.

"We are victorious." He spoke. "But I had little to do with it. This victory is yours, my children!"

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Yo, Gajeel, can you hear me?" Natsu asked.

"Nah, can't hear nothing..." The Phantom wizard responded.

"I just wanna ask one question." Natsu said, rolling onto his stomach. "Your Dragon Slayer magic. Where'd you learn it?"

"I said I can't hear you..." Gajeel said back.

"You're the first person I've ever meet who uses the same magic as me." Natsu explained. "Come on, tell me where you learned it."

"Shut up..." He huffed out.

"Come on, don't be like that!" Natsu shouted.

"Metalicana..." Gajeel whispered. "The Iron Dragon..."

"I knew it!" Natsu stood up, only to slip and fall to Gajeel's platform. "I thought you were taught by a dragon." The pinkette said, sitting up after the fall.

"Why, were you?" Gajeel asked.

"So, where is he now?" Natsu asked.

"I dunno..." Gajeel huffed, looking up at the sky.

"Tell me where he is!" Natsu shouted.

"I just told you I don't know!" Gajeel shouted butting heads with Natsu before they both pulled back in pain. "I think I'm losing brain cells talking to you."

"Hey, watch your words." Natsu warned.

"He just vanished." Gajeel confessed to Natsu as he looked up at the sky. "I trained with Metalicana, but then one day he just left without a word. What a selfish jerk."

"Wait, he didn't disappear on July seventh seven years ago did he?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, he did." Gajeel turned around to the other Slayer. "Wait, do you know where Metalicana is?"

"Not a clue." Natsu answered. "But I'm looking for a fire dragon. His name is Igneel. Last I saw him was July seventh seven years ago."

"So both dragons vanished seven years ago?" Gajeel asked, trying to find any clue in the date. "Year X777. On the seventh day of the seventh month?"

"What's with all the sevens?" Natsu asked, butting heads with Gajeel.

"How should I know?" Gajeel pushed back before they pulled away in pain. "Well I don't care what happened to him."

"Just get out of here already." Natsu said, making Gajeel turn around.

"You're on our turf!" He shouted. "If anyone should leave, it's you!"

"You don't have to be rude about it." Natsu complained as he stood up. "Let me know if you hear anything about Igneel, okay?"

"Why the hell would I do you any favors?" Gajeel asked back.

"Becasue the two of us are Dragon Slayers, aren't we?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Screw you!" Gajeel shouted. "The next time I see you, I'll kill you! You'll be begging for mercy!"

"And here I was, thinking about offering you a truce." Natsu complained. "Man, your a brutal guy."

"Brutal!? You trashed our guild hall!" Gajeel shouted back.

"Hey, you trashed ours first!" Natsu shouted. "You know what, forget it! I'm never calling a truce with you!" He marched away from the other slayer with his thoughts running like crazy. 'Well, that's another thing I have to tell Master Hades in my upcoming report. Who knows, maybe in the Grand Magic World, I'll let Gajeel live just long enough to see his dad.'

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Fairy Tail Remains**_

Makarov looked at the ruble that was once their guild and sighed. "It's pretty trashed. They did quite a number on us."

"Master..." Lucy spoke up as she walked forward. "I'm sorry..."

"You've been through a lot lately." Makarov said. "But don't let it get you down, child."

"Yeah, smile for us, Lu." A voice made the blonde turn to an injured Team Shadowgear and Reedus.

"Levy!?" Lucy asked shocked at the arrival.

"We beat Phantom, so you don't have a reason to be sad." Levy said with a smile.

"Sure, they destroyed our guild hall..." Droy started.

"But we can rebuild it, better than ever." Jet finished.

"We're sorry for making you worry about us." Levy apologized.

"No, this is my fault." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"We heard about it, but no one in the guild thinks your to blame." Levy said back.

"She's right." Reedus added. "In fact, I owe you an apology."

"Lucy..." The blonde turned to the elderly master. "Even though we can't share our happiness and sadness completely, we can do it to some extent. That's what a guild does. One's happiness becomes everyone's happiness. One's anger becomes everyone's anger. One person's tears become everyone's tears. You mustn't feel guilty, you should already know how much everyone here cares for you."

Lucy covered her eyes as soft sobs escaped her. "Hold your head high, my dear, because you are a proud member for the Fairy Tail family." Lucy dropped her hands and cried to the sky for all to see. 'While I'm glad that we won, I'm sure the council will be furious at us. I might even be looking at prison time...' The idea of prison brought the old man to tears as well.

* * *

_**One Week Later**_

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

A lot had happen after the defeat of Phantom. The Rune Knighs showed up and interrogated everyone from Fairy Tail, trying to get an explanation as to what happened. Thousands of interviews and eyewitness reports later, the council said they would make their decision on a later date. Finally, the guild could begin rebuilding their hall.

Lucy sat at her desk writing to her mom before wincing in pain. She lifted her shirt, revealing a massive bruise on her side. "This thing hurts so bad." She looked out the window as a mother bird feed its chick before turning back to her letter.

'Hey, mom, do you really think it was dad who was behind all this? Even he wouldn't go this far, would he?' She asked and wrote at the same time. 'What am I saying? Of course he would, without even a second of hesitation. But why does he want me back all of a sudden? It's not like he had any interest in me before. He'll do it again, won't he? Use his money and power to try and control me. No, I won't let it happen, not this time.'

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"One, two, three!" Natsu grunted before lifting 6 beams of wood up, before his knees gave out and they fell on him.

"That's what happens when you try to lift more than you can, stupid." Gray said as he walked by carrying one piece of wood on his shoulder.

"Say that again, I dare you!" Natsu shouted, forcing the wood off him.

"Gladly." Gray said as the two slammed foreheads. "You are stupid."

"Lest I'm not a pervert!" Natsu said back.

Behind a wall of bricks, Juvia swooned at the sight of her crush. 'I'd wish Gray would carry me!'

A beam of wood slammed down on their heads and buried the males into the ground. "Cut it out!" Erza now in a construction outfit ordered. "If you have time to play, you have time to help! We've got a lot to do, so get back to work."

"Aye..." Both groaned in pain.

"No way would I work for Erza." Droy whispered from the side.

"Did she Requip into that outfit?" Jet asked.

"Even master Makarov is hard at work." Levy said, looking as the master in his giant form pounded wood in place.

"In a big way!" The boys added.

"Hey, boss, were do you want me to put this lumber?" Erza asked,

"Over there." The master pointed to the side.

"And now she's calling him boss?" Jet and Droy asked.

"Owwww..." Natsu and Gray groaned as they pulled themselves out of the ground. "That hurt, Erza...

"Are we playing hit-a-mage?" Happy asked.

"Hate to say it..." Macao started.

"But it seems way too big." Wakaba finished.

"We figured we might as well expand the place." Mirajane explained from behind before holding up a piece of paper. "Look, I've got the plans right here."

"Oh, yeah?" Macao asked.

"This I gotta see." Wakaba said.

"I thought it was fine the way it was." Natsu said.

"What's it gonna look like now?" Gray asked, as the four looked at what they thought was a page from a coloring book.

"What the...?" Macao asked.

"That's, really nice." Wakaba said.

"It looks... great." Natsu lied.

"These are the worst plans ever." Gray said, blatantly. "What idiot came up with this, anyway?" Mira burst into tears and Gray tried to calm her down. "I didn't know it was you, I swear!"

"You made her cry, dude..." The other said.

"Sounds like Gray to me." Happy added.

'My dearest Gray is so cold to their women, and yet so warm to me.' Juvia thought wickedly.

* * *

_**Hours Later**_

"Man, I am starving." Natsu complained.

"When's our lunch break?" Gray asked. As if on que, a stream of water soaked Natsu. "What the heck was that?"

"I'm soaked." Natsu complained.

"A lunch box!" Happy pointed to Gray's lap.

"What's in it?" Gray opened the box and found a visage of his face made of food.

"Whoa, that looks good." Natsu drooled, as Gray stood flabbergasted.

"Your face is totally edible." Happy added.

"No way am I eating this!" Gray said. "It's just too weird. And something is moving at the bottom."

'This is heartbreaking.' Juvia thought, biting her dress to keep from crying. 'I spent three days putting that together for him.'

"Did I say you could eat!?" Erza asked before looking at the box. "Is that supposed to be your face, made out of vegetables?" She grabbed the fork tapped to the top of the box and stabbed it in the eye, scaring Gray before she put it in her mouth. "Not bad, I could eat the whole thing.

"Guess I should try it." Gray said. Juvia's mind traveled to Gray on his knees, shirtless.

"Hey, could you guys do me a favor?" The guild wizards looked over to see Loke holding a key ring with the Fairy Tail emblem on it. "I was walking around town and I found Lucy's Gate Keys. Could you give'em back to her?"

"So that's where you went." Gray said.

"You were looking for her keys this whole time?" Natsu asked as he and Gray walked over.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked, flying up to Loke's face. "You're even paler than usual."

"I'm fine." Loke said back. "Just beat a bit. Being a gentlemen is pretty tiring."

"We haven't seen her around lately." Happy confessed. "I thinks she still too sore to help out."

"We should probably check up on her." Natsu suggested. "Wanna come with us?"

"Nah..." Loke shook his head. "You know I'm no good around Celestial wizards." He turned around and walked away.

"Come on, this is Lucy were talking about." Natsu complained.

"Let him go, Natsu." Erza said. "Everyone has different strengths and weaknesses. Leave him alone."

* * *

_**Lucy's Apartment**_

"Lucy!" Happy shouted from the window.

"Don't just shout her name from the window." Gray said as he climbed down the fire place.

"Hasn't anyone taught you to use a door, Gray?" Erza asked, sipping a cup of tea.

"Since when are you miss manners?" Gray asked before a knock came from the door.

"Can't you guys open up for me?" Natsu asked. Gray rolled his eyes and opened the door for the pinkette. "Lucy!" Natsu shouted. "Why isn't she home?"

"Shouldn't she be screaming for us to get out?" Gray asked.

"Where could she be?" Erza wondered.

"Maybe the bathroom?" Gray suggested, before pulling the curtain aside. "Sorry about this."

"Not here." Happy said, floating in the tub.

"Where did you come from!?" Gray shouted. "Get out of there!"

"Looks like she's not home." Erza said.

"Thanks, captain obvious." Gray sarcastically said back.

"It's just not the same without her." Erza said as the group reentered the main room.

"Lucy?" Happy asked opening a drawer before staring wide eyed.

"You in there?" Natsu asked before gaining a look like Happy's.

"Like any human could ever fit into a drawer." Gray said before copying the other two. Erza walked over and joined in on their shock.

"Where do you get underwear like this?" Happy asked.

"That's underwear!?" Gray asked.

"It's certainly out there." Erza admitted. "Where would you even wear it to?"

"Family gathering?" Natsu asked.

"Absolutely not." The others said.

"Can you shut the drawer already!?" Gray asked before closing it himself.

"Lucy, where are you?" Happy asked as he flew up to a cupboard. He opened it up and was sent to the ground by a stream of letters.

"So many letters..." Erza said.

"And why are they still sealed?" Gray asked.

"'Dear Mom, today was a very special day because I joined the Fairy Tail guild'." Natsu read.

"Hey, you can't just read someone's letter." Gray said.

"'I met the prettiest girl named Erza. She's super nice and sweat'." Natsu continued, making the redhead blush at the blonde's words. "'She's always yelling at Natsu and Gray'."

"Are all these letters for her mom?" Gray asked, leaning down.

"Seems that way." Happy answered.

"I know she's a runaway, but she could've mailed at least one." Natsu said.

"I found a note." They boys turned to Erza standing at Lucy's desk. "Seems Lucy left it for us. It says 'she's going home."

"No way!" The others shouted in disbelief.

'I'm not losing my chance to bring Lisanna back!" Natsu thought before running out the door. The others looked at each other before following the pinkette.

* * *

**_Heartfilia Estate_**

Lucy walked down a dirt road that turned into cobblestone that led her to a giant mansion. In front, a old maid was sweeping the path. She twirled around with her broom as Lucy walked forward. "Miss. Supetto." The maid started bawling tears before the entire staff of the mansion burst out and surrounded her, welcoming her back."

"Miss. Lucy." A young maid spoke up. "The master requests your presence in the study."

'His runaway daughter comes home and he sends a servant to request my presence?' Lucy asked herself looking up at the window. 'Looks like he hasn't changed at all.'

* * *

_**Heartfilia Study**_

Lucy, now in a fancy dress, walked in to see her father staring out the window. "I apologize for leaving home without saying anything." She said. "I deeply regret it."

"I'm glad you came to your senses and left that guild." Jude said. "A lady of your status shouldn't stoop to that kind of work. I certainly wasn't looking forward to wasting any more of my money having them wiped out. You forced me into that situation." He turned and finally looked at his daughter. "If it wasn't for your actions, I'd never would have done any of this. You brought this on your friends."

"It's better that you don't associate with them anyway." He continued. "You're the Heartfilia heiress. You don't have anything in common with those peasants. You come from a completely different world than the rest of them. Which brings me to the reason I wanted you home in the first place. It's about our family. I have arranged for you to marry Duke Sawalu of Julenelle." He turned back to the window.

"Yes, I had a feeling that was the reason." Lucy said.

"Try to think of it as an investment in your future." Jude said, not turning around. "By marrying him, we'll gain access to the Julenelle's vast lands in the south, which will allow us to expand our railroads and rake in millions."

"I see..." Lucy said.

"I also expect you to give birth to a son." He ordered. "We must continue the Heartfilia name. That is all for now. You may return to your room."

"I'm sorry, father. But that's not going to happen." She said, making him turn around. "The reason I came back was to make myself clear. I know it was wrong to just leave and not say anything. It's something I've regretted everyday. That's why I came to express my feelings."

"Lucy..." Jude growled.

"All the money in the world can't bring you happiness!" She shouted. "I learned that lesson a long time ago! Finally I'm happy, and I won't let you mess with it! I'm warning you, don't ever lay a hand on Fairy Tail again!" She grabbed the edge of her dress and ripped it off. "I don't care if you're p my father! If you threaten us, you will fall like any other enemy!"

"It didn't have to end like this. We could have sat down and had a simple conversation. But now it's too late. You've hurt too many of my friends. I don't care about fancy dresses or money! I only want a place where I am respected for who I am! And it's not 'Lucky' Lucy Heartfilia anymore. I'm Lucy of Fairy Tail." She turned and walked towards the door, showing him her guild emblem. "They treat me like family, something you've never done."

"It wasn't easy for me to leave this place, only because of all the fun memories I have of mom." She continued as she turned around. "I care so much for the people here. It was hard for me to leave them behind, but it's time for me to move on. If mom was still alive, I'd know she'd tell me to follow my heart and do what makes me happy. So goodbye, father." She turned to the door and left.

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Gravesite**_

Lucy looked up at the angel statue watching the grave. Inscribed in the stone was 'Layla Heartfilia X748 - X777'.

"Lucy!" The blonde turned to see her friend running over, panic in their eyes. As they listened to her explanation, Jude looked out the window of his study at them.

"Sorry to make you worry." Lucy apologized at the group walked away from the house.

"Don't be." Erza said. "We're the ones who jumped to conclusions."

"Happy here wouldn't stop crying." Natsu said.

"You were too, Natsu." Happy said back

"I was not!" Natsu shouted.

"I gotta say, I'm digging your home town." Gray admitted.

"Yes, it's such a peaceful place." Erza agreed.

"Oh, it's not a town." Lucy said. "This is just a part of our garden. The Heartfilia estate goes all the way to those mountains." Her teammates stared in shock at her words. "You guys okay?"

"HOLY HELL! SHE'S RICH!" Gray shouted

"AND ACTS LIKE IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Natsu added.

"Erza, we need help!" Happy shouted as the two men started to jig.

"The sky..." Erza whispered. "It's so beautiful..."

"We need a medic! Erza's got a screw loose!" Happy shouted.

"Hoppa!" The men shouted. Lucy started laughing as she ran with her friends back to the guild.

* * *

**Victim blaming. Real classy father Lucy has there. And what's this medieval notion of picking your daughters husband? If anything, I'M the one whose gonna do that in this story.**

**So, by overwhelming demand, we will be skipping to the Tower Of Heaven. This is gonna be fun, but not for Erza. Hope you stay tune for it.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	15. Akane Resort

**Chapter 15**

**Akane Resort**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

_**Akane Resort**_

Natsu and his team ran on the beach of Akane Resort, the most popular vacation spot in all of Fiore. What where they doing there? Enjoying the tickets Loke gave them. Turns out he was actually Leo the lion, a Celestial Spirit.

Three years ago, his abusive key keeper, the Blue Pegasus wizard, Karen Lilica, died on a job when she tried to summon another spirit when she knew she couldn't. Having broken a cardinal rule of Celestial Spirits, letting their wizard die, the Celestial Spirit King banished Leo from their realm.

He would have faded away, had Lucy not moved the king with her devotion and love for her spirits. The King then decreed that Leo was allowed to return to the realm, on the sole condition that Lucy was Leo's wizard.

As thanks for saving his life, Loke gave his friends tickets to the resort they were currently staying at.

"Give me back my bathing suit!" Gray shouted at Natsu as he held Happy up to cover himself.

"Then you shouldn't have taken it off!" Natsu said back.

"I don't think Happy is living up to his name." Lucy chuckled.

"My dear Gray..." Juvia whispered behind a tree. "So bold!"

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Erza Scarlet's Hotel Room**_

Erza sat on her balcony in her bikini, deep in thought. 'I had a really great time today.' She thought to herself. 'It was wonderful.' Her mind wondered to long forgotten memories. Masked men, hideous creatures, shackles, torture, cells, and a single sentence. _"In this world, freedom is nothing but an illusion."_

Her eyes snapped open and she gasped for breath. "Nothing but a dream..." She said, looking at her hands. "I must have dozed off..." She stood up and walked into the room and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She studied herself in the bikini before Requipping into her standard armor.

"I always feel at ease wearing armor..." She told herself. "Guess somethings will never change."

Her door opened and she turned to see Lucy in a red dress. "Erza, get out of the room and let's have some fun!" The blonde said. "Natsu and Gray are downstairs. Wanna go find them and play some games?"

"I forgot. There's a casino here, isn't there?" The red head asked before Requipping into a purple dress. "What do you think?"

"A little much, don't you think?" Lucy asked. "Come on, let's go!"

Erza nodded before looking back at the mirror. 'I guess it's okay to relax today.'

* * *

**_Casino_**

The lights shined brightly in the casino and ride section of the resort. Families and friends played the games and rode the rides, enjoying themselves. Natsu pressed the button that said 17 and the magic roulette game started. "Come on, 17!"

The balls inside swirled around the big sphere before they slowed down. Three had seventeen on them, but then the one in the middle suddenly changed to sixteen. "What's the big idea!?" Natsu shouted annoyed. "Is this stupid thing broken or something!?"

"Sir, please calm down." An employee requested.

"I'll calm down when I get what's owed to me!" Natsu said back.

"Absolutly no class..." Gray whispered from a nearby blackjack table.

"Gray... "The boy looked up to see Juvia in a blue dress and a gold Fairy Tail necklace. "I'm Juvia. Do you remember me?"

"Yeah, the chick from Phantom!" Gray said.

"I want the money I should have won!" Natsu said. "Hear me?!"

"Cool your jets, boy." The three looked over to a literal block head sitting in a chair. "You can either play nice like the grown ups, or you can hit the bricks, ya hear me?"

"Square!" Happy shouted in life.

"I'm not gonna listen to someone who looks like a child's creation." Natsu said.

"Here's some friendly advice pal." The man said, ignoring Natsu's comment. "You get one of two paths in life." His body started to glow before blocks trapped Natsu against the glass sphere.

"What kinda freaky magic is this?!" Natsu asked.

"You can live a dandy life..." The man pointed at Natsu and his hand turned into a block gun. Natsu flinched as the scopes red dot lit up between his eyes. "Or you just die as a jealous poser."

* * *

_**Bar**_

"So, I heard Phantom was disbanded." Gray said to Juvia. "That had to be tough."

"Yes." She nodded. "But I'm an independent wizard now. I can join any guild I want."

"And I'm guessing you have your eyes set on Fairy Tail?" Gray asked, looking at her necklace.

"Very much so." She answered.

"I don't know." Gray turned away from her. "Look, after everything that just happened... I mean, I personally don't have a problem with you, but it's up to master."

"I'll do whatever it takes!" She said.

"I'd be careful making promises like that." Gray joked.

"Gray Fullbuster?" Both turned to see a man with an iron jaw, eyepatch, and a turban behind them. A magic seal appeared from his eye and the bar exploded.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy**_

"What was that?" Erza asked, looking away from the cards in her hand.

"Sounds like the parade is gonna start soon." A man in a costume said.

"Make sense." Lucy said as the girls turned back to the table.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"Juvia!" Gray cried before turning to the man who blew up the bar. "What do you want, buddy?"

"Where is Erza?" The man asked.

"Erza?" Gray asked confused.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy**_

"Wow, a straight!" Lucy cheered as Erza laid her hand down.

"Looks like luck is on my side." Erza grinned.

"Dealer change." A new dealer took over and shuffled the cards.

"Something tells me this hot streak is just starting." Erza grinned.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"In that case, I've got a special game for us to night." The dealer flung five cards on the table, spelling the word 'death' on the cards. "And let's raise the stakes as well, shall we sister?"

Erza looked up at a dark skinned man with blonde hair, and she was scared. "Sho..." She whispered. "Is that you?"

"So you do remember me.." He said back.

"You know this guy?" Lucy asked.

"You're... Alive..." Erza mumbled.

"Alive?" Sho asked.

"No, it's just... I..." She tried to explain, but she couldn't find the words to do so.

* * *

_**Bar**_

"Where is she?" The man repeated.

"You really think I'd tell you?" Gray asked back.

Water swirled in between them before in manifested into Juvia. "I won't allow you to lay a hand on my beloved. I will fight you."

"Juvia..." Gray started to object.

"Erza needs your help." She interrupted. "She's in great danger."

The man raised two fingers to his head and pressed them against his temple. "So, you've found her?" He asked, shocking the other two. "I see. So I should clean things up here? Understood." A dark mist took hold of the room.

"What happened to the lights?" Gray asked.

"It is magic of the dark linage." The man said from behind the two. **"Dark Moment!"**

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

'This is a Dark magic spell.' Natsu thought to himself. 'What the heck is going on here?'

"I can't see! Where are you!?" Happy asked.

"I'm here still trapped against the game!" Natsu answered.

"Good bye, boy." The man said.

"Not a chance!" Natsu shouted, burning one arm free before the man fired the gun.

* * *

_**With Erza and Lucy**_

"That was a gunshot." Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Erza asked. The lights turned back on and Sho had moved from behind the card table. "Where is he?"

"Right here, sister." The girls turned around as Sho dropped cards from his hands.

"He trapped the people in the cards?" Lucy asked.

"Pretty cool huh?" Sho asked, holding up a card.

"That was magic!" Erza said shocked.

"That's right." Sho nodded. "You're not the only one with powers anymore."

"Who taught you that!?" Erza demanded.

"Meow." A magic seal appeared beneath Lucy and an orange tube wrapped around the blonde.

"Let her go!" Erza demanded, turning around to find a girl with cat ears hairstyle and a yellow jacket. "Millianna? You can use magic too?"

"Long time no see, Erzy." Millianna teased.

"Please, let Lucy go." Erza demanded. "She's done nothing wrong! She's a my friend of mine!"

"A friend?" Millianna asked.

"We use to be friends too, remember?" Sho asked.

'These creeps were her friends?' Lucy asked herself.

"I - I do." Erza nervously answered.

"We were very close, until you decided to betray us." Sho said, making Erza shake.

"Cut the dame some slack, Sho." A new voice spoke up as the man who shot Natsu appeared. "Keep that baggage in check and everything will be just dandy."

"Blockhead!?" Lucy asked shocked at the new man.

"Wow, the outside world sure has been good to you." The man said, looking at Erza.

"That voice, Wally?" Erza asked.

"As you can see, I've gone through some changes." The man said. "Mad Dog Wally is a lot smoother now then he was back in the old days."

"You use magic as well?" Erza asked.

"Don't be so awe struck." A voice said from behind her as the man who took out Juvia and Gray appeared. "It isn't that hard once you get a hold of it. Right Erza?"

"Simon?" Erza asked, turning around as Millianna pushed Lucy to the ground.

"Erza! Who are these people!?" Lucy asked. "Why does he keep calling you sister?"

"He's not actually my brother.. Erza confessed with a sigh. "We all grew up together."

"Wait, I thought you said you joined Fairy Tail as a little girl?" Lucy asked confused.

"This... Was before that." The red head continued. "Why have you found me? What do you want?"

"We're here to take you back with us." Wally answered. "But if you wanna be difficult, babe..." He turned his arm into the gun and pointed it at Lucy as a red dot appeared between her eyes.

"No, don't hurt her!" Erza begged before a shot hit her in the back.

"Erza!" Lucy cried as Simon picked Erza up.

"You sure she's alive?" Sho asked.

"Just a sleep bullet." Wally said. "She'll be fine."

"Wait! Where are you jerks taking her!?" Lucy shouted. "You know you're not gonna get away with this!"

"I'd forget about your friends if I were you." Wally said. "We already took care of them."

"They were nothing but talk." Simon added.

"No... You can't have beaten them!" Lucy shouted before the tube squeezed harder.

"In a few minutes, you be just like a yummy pretzel." Millianna teased.

"Hey Millianna. I scored something for ya." Wally said as Happy appeared in his hands.

"A kitty!" The girl cheered. "Can I keep him?! Can I!? Can I!?"

"Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Calm down, and tie Erza up." Simon ordered.

"Sister, you're finally coming home..." Sho said with tears in his eyes. "To the Tower of Heaven... I bet Jellal will be spilling ear to ear to see you..."

'The Tower of Heaven...' Erza thought with what little conscious she had left. 'Did he really succeed?'

"Where are you taking her!" Lucy shouted as the group walked away. A magic seal appeared above them and they vanished from her sight. "I swear I'm gonna get out of this!" She shouted rolling around until her key ring fell off. "It worked." She inched her way over and grabbed a key.

**"Open, Gate of the Giant Crab - Cancer!"** She shouted, but the spirit never came. "Come on, Cancer! Taurus! Leo! Anyone! Please help me!" She groaned in pain as the tube tightened. "Is this thing blocking my magic or something?" She gasped when something sharp touched her back. "What the heck was that?"

"Sorry about that." The mascot said from inside his card underneath Lucy?

"Was that you?" She asked rolling over.

"Yeah." He nodded. "I just happened to have this letter opener in my pocket, so I figured I might be able to cut my way out of the thing."

"Even though his knife is in the card, it touched me?" She pondered before getting an idea. "Look, I don't know how, but I get the felling objects in the cards might be able to break through them."

"You think so?" He asked.

"I do." She answered before rolling onto her back. "Please, try to cut through this rope."

"I'll do my best." He said before starting to cut.

"Please hurry!" Lucy begged.

"Don't rush me, I'm going as fast as I can." The man said. The rope snapped before fading away.

Lucy picked up the card and looked at the man. "I really owe you one."

"You think you could help us now?" The mascot asked.

Lucy kissed the card before running out the door. "I promise I'll come back with help!" She ran though the casino, looking for her teammates. 'I hope that guy was lying and they're okay!'

She came across the bar and saw Gray unconscious against the rubble. "Snap out of this, Gray!" Lucy shouted as she ran over. "Talk to me!" She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him, only to have him shatter into ice. "I'm sorry! I'll fix you up, I swear!" She shouted trying to put him back together.

"There's no need to panic." Lucy looked over as a puddle of water turned into Juvia.

"Wait, you're one of the Element 4!" Lucy reached for her keys.

"Lucy, wait!" Juvia raised her body and Gray popped out. "She's not our enemy anymore."

"That's right." She nodded. "I pulled my beloved Gray inside me so that he would be safe."

"That sounds really weird." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Are you jealous he was inside me and not you?!" Juvia asked.

"No, not even a little." Lucy answered.

"This dude cast a darkness spell that knocked out all the lights." Gray said, taking off his wet top. "So I created an ice clone to distract him so I could figure out what to do next."

"I wanted to keep the real Gray safe, so I pulled him inside my Water Lock until it was safe." Juvia added.

"And thanks to that, he got away." Gray said, making Juvia's jaw drop. "Now what? Do you have any idea where the others are?" He asked Lucy.

"No, I don't." Lucy answered. "Those creeps took Erza and Happy."

A blast of fire drew their attention to the roulette machines remains. All three looked over to see Natsu standing up, smoke coming from his mouth. "What kinda guy shots someone in the mouth? That seriously hurt!"

"I'm pretty sure that would kill anyone who isn't a freak." Lucy said.

"I have to agree." Juvia added.

"I'll show that block head!" He shouted before running out the casino.

"After him!" Gray ordered.

"Does he even know where he's going?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu has a nose for prey that puts wild animals to shame." Gray answered.

'Ultear has some serious explaining to do!' Natsu thought as he led the pack. 'The Tower of Heaven is her project.'

* * *

**_Tower Of Heaven_**

Jutting out of the sea like an ugly zit was a crooked and mangled tower, guarded by soldiers and demonic dogs. At the top of this monstrosity was a dome throne room.

A hooded teen walked forward to a throne. "Master Jellal, we've received confirmation that Erza has been successfully captured." He reported. "They are returning as we speak." The man on the throne gave a soft smile. "But I do have a question. Why do we even need her? Can't you just have one of those fools kill her, or just do it yourself?"

"A rather childish way to solve the problem." Jellal chuckled. "But with the Tower of Heaven now complete, letting her live would indeed turn into a thorny issue. So the time has come. Erza Scarlet is the perfect sacrifice to make my dreams a reality."

* * *

_**Ship**_

Erza slowly woke up and found herself bound against a beam of wood. "Where am I?"

"On a ship at sea." Sho said, walking forward.

"A ship?" Erza asked.

"That's right." Sho nodded. "And our course is set for the Tower of Heaven."

"I see..." Erza sighed. "I should have figured. Would you please untie me? I won't cause any trouble."

"That's not going to happen." Sho shook his head. "You've proven yourself untrustworthy." Erza tried to wiggle free. "It's no use. Millianna's bindings conceal magic power, so you're struggling in vain. You won't have any luck breaking free from them."

"Fine, I won't resist." Erza said. "But please, let me Requip into my armor. The Tower... I'm scared to go back... I just wanna have it on... So I can feel safe."

"That dress looks much better on you." Sho said. He kneeled down and wrapped her in a hug before tears fell from his eyes.. "I didn't want to do this... I've missed you so much... Tell me... Why did you betray us? Why did you betray Jellal!?" He shouted in her face.

'Jellal...' Erza thought as the memories came back to her.

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"Over here. Hurry up." A young Sho said, pointing to a hole in a cell._

_"Try to be quite, ya dummy." A young Wally said._

_"You're being even louder than he is." A little Millianna scolded._

_"Sorry, Millianna..." Wally said with a blush._

_"Come on Erza." A child Simon said. "We have to go, or the guards will catch us."_

_"I... I know..." Erza said. "I wanna go, but I'm scared. I know what happens to all the other kids. They're dead..."_

_"There's nothing to worry about." The group looked over a young boy with blue hair and a tattoo on his right face. "We're gonna be fine."_

_"Jellal..." Erza blushed._

_"We're finally getting back our freedom." Jellal clenched his fist. "Our futures, our dreams. Let's go, Erza." He held out his hand and Erza took it._

* * *

**_Era_**

"You're serious!?" Org asked. "The R-system still exists!? But that's not possible!"

"About a decade ago, construction began on the R-system, a structure designed by a cult of black magic users." Michello said. "But I thought we had all seven destroyed!? There ruins shouldn't even exist!"

"Apparently, we missed one." Belno said as a visual of the tower appeared. "It was off the coast of Caelum."

"How did we miss it!?" Org asked. "It's not close to completion, is it?"

"We don't know." Belno answered. "Our investigation team went missing after they sent us these images."

"It looks complete to me." Ultear observed. 'Thanks to my help.'

"Why would they revive the R-System after so long?" Michello asked.

"The Tower of Heaven." Siegrain said. "That's not an R-system. It's the Tower of Heaven."

"I don't give a damn what it's called!" Org shouted. "It is taboo magic. There would be chaos of word if its existence ever got out!"

"We'll have to find a way to subdue them." Belno said. "I suggest we dispatch the military."

"Not an option." Leiji said back.

"Why the hell not!?" She asked back.

"We'd be putting our soldiers in danger because we don't know who we're dealing with." He explained. "According to our intelligence, the cult thought to be responsible for this is no longer controlling the tower."

"Well then, how is?" Michello asked.

"A group of wizards, led by a man named Jellal." Leiji said, making everyone turn to Siegrain.

"Jellal?" Michello asked.

"Isn't that the name of your dead brother?" Org asked.

"I'm afraid so." He nodded. "That would be him."

'Choice your words carefully, 'Siegrain'.' Ultear looked over. 'If you blow my cover, I'll drag you down with me.'

* * *

_**With Team Natsu**_

_**Sea**_

"I'm worried about those people trapped in the cards..." Lucy mumbled as the group sailed the sea. "Think they're okay?"

"We let the military know about them before we left, so I'm sure they're fine." Gray said before looking around. "Wait, where are we?"

"I don't know." Juvia answered. "We were following Salamander's lead."

"Natsu, are you sure we're going the right way?" Lucy asked, only to be met with a weak whimper from the Dragon Slayer.

"Man, we're relying on your nose! Pull it together!" Gray shouted.

"How dare you disappoint my love with your childish behavior!" Juvia scolded.

"I still can't believe how easy it was for them to take us out, and kidnap Erza and Happy." Gray mumbled. "It pisses me off."

"To be fair, they must be very powerful if they defeated someone as strong as Erza." Juvia spoke up.

"The hell?" Gray asked, glaring at the Water mage. "They didn't beat her! Quit talking like you know her because you don't!"

"I'm sorry!" Juvia shouted.

"Gray calm down." Lucy said. "Those creeps that attacked us said they were old friends of Erza. Face it, when it comes to Erza, we know as much about her as Juvia does."

All three stared in silence until Natsu stood up. "I just got this weird feeling..." All around them, birds fell from the sky dead, and fish rose up from the sea belly up. 'So much dark magic...'

"This isn't natural..." Juvia mumbled.

"That's wreckage from Fiore naval ship." Gray said, looking at the floating wood.

"Well, this is creepy." Lucy said.

"Hey guys, what's that?" Natsu asked, pointing to something sticking out of the sea.

"That must be the Tower of Heaven..." Lucy said.

"I'll protect us." Juvia declared, summoning a seal that rose water around them in a dome. "My water dome will make us undetectable."

"Nice work, Juvia." Lucy praised her.

"I can't take much more..." Natsu groaned.

"Just hold on." Lucy said.

"Next time we have to go somewhere, we're knocking him out first." Gray said.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven Shore**_

Erza stared in horror at the monstrosity before her. "The Tower of Heaven... You actually finished it?..."

"Don't act so surprised." Sho said. "We've been working on it since you left almost a decade ago."

"Has it really been that long?" Erza asked. "It's amazing how much you've all changed..."

"Move." Simon ordered. The group split after walking into the tower, with Simon and Sho brining Erza to her cell.

"The ceremony will take place later tonight." Sho told the bound Erza. "You'll be staying here until then."

'Ceremony?' Erza thought. 'They're going to activate the R-system?'

"Sorry, but this is what traitors like you get." Sho said as Simon walked away from the cell. "Jellal is still upset at you, but he's given you a special honor. He's chosen you to be the sacrifice for the ceremony. I'm sad I won't ever see you again, but you're going to help us reach heaven."

He looked at her bindings and noticed her hands shaking. "Are you frightened? Does the idea of being a sacrifice scare you? Or does this cell bring back some nostalgia?"

* * *

**_Eight Years Ago_**

_"Did you brats honestly think you could escape so easily?!" A fat cult member said as they walked in with monsteruous guard dogs. "You're all gonna be punished big time for trying to fool us!"_

_"No, no." A thin member said. "Normally I'd agree with you, but we're on a strict deadline with the R-system. We cannot afford any more delays. If you tell us who came up with this little stunt, well only take them, and leave the rest of you alone. That's pretty benevolent, don't you think?"_

_"Speak up!" The fat one shouted. "Who was it!?"_

_Erza glanced over at Sho, shaking in fear. Knowing it was his idea, she started to speak. "I-"_

_"It was me." Jellal interrupted. "I planned this whole thing."_

_"Is that so?" The thin one asked, looking at Erza. "But I know it wasn't you. It was the red head, wasn't it?"_

_"Take her away." The fat one ordered. Simon and Jellal tried to fight back, only to be zapped by the large ones rod._

_"Don't worry about me..." Erza whispered from the arms of the man taking her away. "I'll be fine. It's just like you said, Jellal... It's not scary at all..."_

_"You won't get away with this!" He shouted._

"Even though it was my plan, you're the one who ended up getting punished." Sho said. "I was too scared to to say anything about it. I'm sorry... It was my fault."

"I don't care about that anymore." Erza said. "Right now I'm worried that none of you truly understand how dangerous it is to resurrect someone using the R-system."

"Wow, I didn't expect you to know what the R stood for." Sho confessed.

"The revive system. In exchange for countless sacrifices, it can bring a single person back to life. It is black magic completely devoid of humanity." Erza spat in disgust.

"Sure, it's forbidden. But whoever said magic had to be humane?" Sho asked. "I believe that all magic wears away at one's humanity."

"Spoken just like the member of a black magic cult." Erza said back. "Are you one of them now!?"

"Don't you dare compare me to those idiots!" Sho shouted. "They thought this tower was only good for restoration magic. We know better because we know the truth. Jellal told us he can use the tower to get us into heaven."

"Heaven?" Erza asked confused.

"See, once we bring that person back, the world will be reborn." He explained with a sick grin. "And we will be its rulers! The cultists who kept us here as slaves. The ones who loved a traitor like you, the citizens who lived their lives in ignorance, even the Magic Council. Well drill fear and sorrow into every one of their hearts! They'll be stripped of their freedom and denied any rights once we have the power! The only choice they'll have will be to bow before us!"

Erza heard enough. She jumped off the hook holding her up and kicked her former friend in the face, knocking him out. She then tore the bindings off her hands with her teeth. "Sho... What could have cause you to change so much?..." Her body glowed as she Requipped into her armor. "Jellal... I won't forgive you for this!"

* * *

_**With Happy**_

Happy slowly woke up before looking around the room, filled to the brim with cat paraphernalia. "There's kitty's everywhere! Where am I? Where's Natsu?"

"Meow." Millianna popped up next to him.

"A creepy cat lady!" Happy shouted scared.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better." Happy said.

"A talking kitty!" She grabbed Happy and almost suffocated him in a hug.

"Milli..." Wally said from the door way. "Better let go or you'll give that cat a ticket to the big litter box in the sky."

"Block head!" Happy shouted.

"Talking cats are cool and all, but you know what's dandier?" He asked. "A cat that can talk."

"That's the same thing!" Happy shouted. "What is this place, and where is Natsu?"

"Don't get mouthy." Wally warned. "As for your friends, he's probably kissing asphalt right about now."

"No way you are strong enough to take out Natsu." Happy denied.

"Wally! Millianna!" Two guards shouted as they reached the room. "Erza has escaped!"

"She did?" Millianna asked. "That's Erzy for ya."

"No way that chick is getting off the island." Wally said as the guards led them away.

"Erza is here too?" Happy asked himself. "They got her too."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Ha hahahah!" Jellal laughed at the news Erza had escaped.

"Sir?" The teen asked, confused.

"Young Erza has certainly grown into an amazing woman, as expected." Jellal said. "She's truly fascinating. I can't wait to see how this all plays out. Will I win, or will she? We'll have a game. One that weaves past and present, life and death."

"But what of the Council?" The man asked. "The movements of their navy are cause for concern." He missed the little smirk on Jellal's face.

* * *

**_Era_**

"We have to stop Jellal!" Org shouted.

"We must gather information!" Leiji countered.

"Send the military!" Belno said.

"You ignorant fools!" Siegrain shouted, catching everyone off guard.

"What?" Org asked.

"Only fools would send the military and risk the lives of thousands." He explained. "I'm telling you, it's far too dangerous."

"So then, what's your idea?" Org asked.

"This is a precarious situation." He said. "If we want to stop him, we must completely destroy the Tower of Heaven. And there's only one sure way to do that. Etherion."

'He's executing his plan now?' Ultear thought in a panic as the other members shouted in protest. 'He told me he'd need another month. I'm losing my control over him.'

"Just listen to me!" Siegrain shouted. "Its satellite square can pinpoint a target anywhere in the region. If we focus it directly on the tower, we can cause as little collateral damage as possible, and destroy the structure."

'I can't go against him now.' She thought. 'He'll rat me out for sure.' She raised her hand in agreement. "I vote we fire Etherion."

"Not you too!" Org said. "Has everyone here gone mad!"

"There's nine of us here." Siegrain said. "Three more in favor will give us the majority. I refuse to let deliberations delay us. Time is of the essence. I urge you to vote with me! We cannot allow him to activate the R-system!"

"But along with destroying the tower, Etherion's blast will also kill your brother." Org reminded him.

"My brother died a long time ago." He said. "All that's left now is a monster."

* * *

**It has begun, and Jellal seems readier than Ultear expected. Much to Natsu's bane.**

**Let me say this now. I DESPISE two/thirds of the Trinity Raven, the only one I like is Ikuraga. First of all, they're supposed to be assassins, and assassins are supposed to be scary. Instead we got a rock 'n' roll reject and a goddamn owl man. Then their fights sucked and their magic was just, just weird. Not in this story. I'll be swapping those two with some of my favorite characters from video games, their description in the next chapter.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	16. Jellal

**Chapter 16**

**Jellal**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

'I need to let Master Hades know about this.' Ultear thought to herself as the other council members debated whether or not to fire Etherion. 'Erza is his target. He needs to warn Natsu.' She brought her hand to her temple and sent her message. 'Hopefully, he'll get this before he does something stupid.'

_**Tower of Heaven Shore**_

"That's a lot of lookouts." Gray mumbled.

"Charging them is out of the question." Natsu said. "If we get caught, no one else knows where we are."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Lucy asked.

"I found an underwater passage to the tower." Juvia reported from the water.

"Really?" Gray asked. "Way to go."

"Did you hear that!?" She asked Lucy. "I was praised by Gray, not you!"

"Whatever you say..." Lucy mumbled.

"We can swim there." Juvia explained. "It should only take us ten minutes."

"I don't think there's a human on this planet that can hold their breath for ten minutes." Natsu said.

"I have to agree with Natsu." Lucy added.

"In that case, you can wear these." Juvia held up her hand and a sphere of water floated above it. "It's a water shell holding oxygen. With this you can breathe like you would with a diving helmet."

"Cool." Natsu said before looking at the girl. "You're Juvia, right?"

The others put on their shells and dove into the water, following Juvia. After ten minutes, they popped out of the water into a room with really weird statues and pillars.

"So we're under the tower now?" Gray asked, looking around.

"There's too many new scents, I can't find Happy or Erza." Natsu said.

"You can call it ridiculous, but this thing sure works." Lucy, now in a bikini, said about the orb of air.

"I admit I'm impressed you made here. I made yours smaller on purpose." Juvia said.

"Gee, thanks." Lucy sarcastically said as the bubble popped.

"Identify yourselves!" A guard shouted as they swarmed the room.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight." Gray said.

"Indeed." Juvia nodded.

"You really want to know who were are?" Natsu asked as his body was alight. "We're the guys who are gonna send you to hell!" He slammed his hand into the ground creating an explosion. "We're from Fairy Tail!" He shouted as the four jumped up though the dust.** "Fire Dragon Roar!"**

"To hot for you?" Gray asked in faux concern. "Then how about a little **Ice-Make: Lance!" **A dozen spears shot out and struck the guards.

"She's fighting in her bikini!" One guard drooled out as they looked at Lucy.

**"Open, Gate of the Maiden - Virgo!" **Lucy chanted as she summoned her spirit.

"Did you summon me princess?" The maid asked, making the guards drool even more.

"Teach these pervs a lesson." Lucy simply said.

"As you wish." Virgo said back before charging forward, taking out anyone in her way.

"She's made of water or something!" One guard shouted as Juvia recovered from her wounds. "Swords won't affect her."

"Well, let's try this!" A group of soldiers opened fire with their magic guns, only to have the shots go through her. "What's with this girl."

"Drip, drip, drop." Juvia swung her arm and a magic circle appeared. **"Water Slicer!"** Blades of water shot out of the seal, sending the soldiers flying away. The rest of the guards were dispatched with a mix of fire, ice, water amd punches from Virgo. "I believe that's the last of them."

"Good work, team." Grya said.

"So much for sneaking in." Lucy sighed.

"Tell me where that block head is." Natsu ordered a guard. Behind them a giant head in the wall opened its mouth and extended its tongue as a bridge. "What's that?"

"Looks like the way in." Gray said. Natsu dropped the guard and the group ran up the bridge.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"So, you're just going to let them in?" The boy asked, confused at Jellal's actions.

"As I said before, this is all agame." Jellal said. "This just means they cleared the first stage, they still have a ways to go. I'm just trying to make things interesting."

"And if the council shows up?" The boy asked. "I say we just focus on the ceremony. If they show up, we're all gonna be dragged off in chains."

"You have much to learn, boy." Jellal said. "How many times have I told you not to worry about them? This cannot be stopped."

* * *

_**Era**_

"I vote... Yes..." Leiji raised his hand.

"Have you all gone mad!?" Org shouted.

"Wee only need two more votes." Siegrain said. "Please, I implore you to vote with me!"

* * *

_**With Team Natsu**_

"Get out here, you square bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Keep it down, were in enemy territory!" Lucy said back.

"I don't see why we need to sneak around anymore." Gray said as all but Lucy sat down at a table of food. "We made a lot of noise downstairs."

"Why are you all eating?" Lucy asked.

"I suggest you join them before there's nothing left." Virgo said.

"That door that brought us here, it was opened magically." Natsu said. 'Most likely Jellal.'

"So they are aware of our presence..." Virgo surmised.

"Then why let us in?" Lucy asked.

"Basic strategy." Natsu said. "Show confidence in your forces and you frustrate the enemy into making mistakes."

"Not to be rude, but your bikini leaves little to the imagination." Virgo spoke up.

"So I should change?" The blonde asked, covering herself.

"Yes, I'll help you." Virgo inched towards her with an evil glimmer in her eyes.

"Not here, Virgo!" Lucy shouted in protest as Gray looked over.

"Oh, wow..." He mumbled.

"Please stop looking at her Gray!" Juvia shouted.

"I brought this over from the Celestial World." Virgo told Lucy, now in a green dress.

"Well, boys, do I look super cute in this outfit?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, really good." Gray said.

"Don't complement her!" Juvia shouted.

"He likes her." Virgo teased.

"Please don't turn into another Happy." Lucy requested.

"Why not?" Natsu asked. "I thought it was funny."

"I wish you luck princess." The maid said. As she began to return to the spirit world, she looked over at Natsu. 'I wish I could tell her, but the king has forbidden me to say anything about Mr. Dragneel.'

"Hey, did you guys want anything?" Lucy asked Natsu and Gray.

"Nah, they dry up real quick if you do this." Gray said, standing next to Natsu's flames.

"He's not a dryer, you know!" Lucy shouted.

"The intruders! We found them!" A group of guards shouted as they ran into the room. Before anyone could do anything, Erza arrived and took them out.

"Erza!" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Lucy said.

"Wow, she's so cool..." Juvia mumbled. Erza looked up and stared wide eyed at the rescue team.

"Why are you here?" She asked.

"We came to rescue you." Lucy said.

"We haven't met yet. My name is-" Juvia started.

"Go home." Erza ordered. "None of you should be here."

"Not a chance." Natsu said. "I'm not leaving until I have a little chat with the jerk that shot me in the mouth."

"You must leave, now." Erza ordered.

"Your friends kidnapped Happy!" Natsu shouted. "I'm not going anywhere without him."

"They took him?" Erza asked. "It must have been Millianna."

"Where is he?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not sure." Erza said.

"This means war." Natsu growled.

"War on who?" Gray asked.

"The jerks who kidnapped my best friend!" Natsu shouted as he ran out the room.

"I thought he was smart." Gray said shaking his head.

"Let's go after him." Lucy said.

"No." Erza raised her blade, scaring the others. "Happy is fine. Millianna is a cat lover, she'd never hurt one. I'll bring them both back to the guild with me, but you three need to leave immediately."

"Don't talk like that." Lucy said. "We want to help you."

"Well, I don't want your help." Erza said. "This is my problem. It doesn't involve you."

"How can you say that!?" Gray asked. "You saw Natsu. I'd say were plenty involved already."

"Erza, what is this place? And who is this Jellal?" Lucy asked. "I can understand that you don't want to tell us. You said the guys from before were your friends once. But we're your friends now. No matter what happens, we'll always have your back."

"Leave!" Erza ordered.

"This isn't like you Erza." Gray spoke up. "What happened to the woman who would tell us to shut up and follow her, whether we wanted to or not? We want to stay here and help you. Even you're allowed to be scared sometimes, you know."

Erza turned around as tears weld up in her eyes, scaring the others. "I'm sorry, but you can't help me now. Whether I win or lose, I'll be staring to death in the face."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Gray asked.

"There's no point infighting what you can't, but what i can do is tell you my story." Erza said. "This place is called the Tower of Heaven. Also known as the R-system. More than a decade ago, a cult of black magic users began its construction. It would be used to cast a forbidden spell that brings the dead back to life."

"The council would never have approved this project, so the cult rounded up people from all counties and forced them to work as slaves on the towers construction. The only reason I know this, is because I was forced to work here." Her friends gasped in shock. "Anyone who defied the cult or tried to escape was hunted down, and never seen again. We never had any peace, we lived in constant fear. But despite that, we bonded together and made friends we could trust even though we knew we wouldn't be together long. One of my friends in the tower was a boy named Jellal."

* * *

_**Eight Years Ago**_

_"ERZA!" Jellal shouted as he stormed the room. "Hold on." He put his sword down and untied the small girl from the post. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." He laid the girl down and looked in horror at her face. "Your eye... They've gone too far... What did we do to deserve this!?" He shouted._

_"Jel...lal..." Erza whispered._

_"Yeah, it's me." He nodded. "You're safe now, I'm here with you."_

_"How will we get out..." She asked. Jellal smiled as he led her back the way he came, past the bodies of cultist and guard beasts._

_"There's no turning back now." He said. "We're gonna have to fight."_

_"Fight?" Erza weakly asked. Four magic seals appeared around them and ghoul like creatures rose up._

_"Magic soldiers!" Jellal shouted._

* * *

**_Cell_**

_"I hope sister is okay." Sho said._

_"Grandpa Rob, you came back from punishment. Do you think she'll be okay?" Simon asked._

_"I'm sure she's fine." The old man said. "They can torture her all they want, but they'll never break her spirit." The cell door opened two guard walk, throwing Erza to the ground before bringing in a cart of tools._

_"Erza!" Simon shouted as the group ran over. "Wait, where's Jellal?"_

_"Don't upset her anymore." Rob said. "We should just be happy she came back alive. I can only guess that they chose to keep Jellal in her place."_

_"I can't take it." Sho sobbed. "I can't take it anymore!"_

_"Shut up, you brat!" A guard shouted._

_"There's no need to cry." Rob said, holding the child. "Everything is going to work out."_

_'We're gonna have to fight.' Jellal's words echoed in Erza's head. She grabbed a shovel and attacked the guards, sending them flying out of the cell, letting everyone see._

_"It's a revolt!" One shouted before falling unconscious._

_"What's gotten into you?" Simon asked the panting redhead._

_"Find a weapon!" She shouted. "We won't get out of here by following their rules, we can't escape, and they're not gonna set us free! So if we want out of here, we have to fight! For our lives, for our freedom!" The entire slave labor force heard her and cheered, taking up arms._

* * *

**_Present_**

"So we took a stand for our freedom, and to rescue our dear friend Jellal." Erza continued. "He was the leader of our group. He had a strong sense of justice. I looked up to him more than anyone else. However, something happened to him. It's almost like he became an entirely different person. If you could ever call someone evil, that's what I'd call Jellal."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

'I know what happened.' Natsu thought as he ran down the hall, telepathically listening in on the red head.

* * *

**_Eight Years Ago_**

**_Tower of Heaven_**

**_Torture Chamber_**

_"This kid is no fun." The fat cultist said as he and his friend tortured Jellal with lighting. "Not a single sound this whole time."_

_"Just drop the tough guy act already." The thin one said. "Unless you want us to go to more extreme measure, like we did with your little girlfriend."_

_""You just don't get it do ya?" The fat one asked. "You and your friends should be honored to be building the R-System."_

_"On the day the tower is complete, everyone who worked on it goes to heaven!" The thin one added._

_"We're gonna use the R-system to revive our God." The fat one continued._

_"Shut up, fatty magoo." Jellal said._

_"What did you call me!?" The cultist asked enraged._

_"Ignore the brat's words." His partner said. "We have to put a stop to this ridicules rebellion._

_"Rest up kid." The fat one said as the lighting died down. "Once we deal with your little friends, we're gonna keep zapping you until your begging our God for mercy." The two laughed as they left the room, leaving Jellal alone with a giant lacrima._

_"God, huh?" Jellal asked. "I don't need a God who can't even save a kid like me. I hate it here..." A dark red mist rose off the lacrima._

_"Is that so?" A distorted voice asked._

_"I hate them all." Jellal muttered. "Them, their God, I hate this entire world..."_

_"Share those feelings with me..." The voice said, making Jellal look around confused. "Those dark feelings strengthen me. Make me stronger."_

_"Who's there!?" He shouted._

_"Those amusing peons." The voice said. "I'm right here in their tower, and yet they can't even sense me. They're gone to all this trouble just to resurrect me, to bring me back to the land of the living."_

_"Show yourself!" He shouted as a mass rose in front of him._

_"No matter how much faith you have, it is your hatred that allows me to sense your presence." The mass swirled and grew red lines all over its body. Jellal grew scared of what looked like a monster in front of him. __In reality, a young Ultear had created an illusion with her orb. "Jellal, you are truly lucky. Not many people have the honor of speaking to a god."_

_Jellal gasped at the revelation. "My name is Zeref, and hatred is why I exist." Ultear said, her voice distorted for the illusion. "There's no freedom in this world." The red lines started working their way to Jellal's right eye. "Surrender to me, and I will make all your dreams come true. True freedom lies with me." Jellal gave a wicked smirk, making Ultear chuckle._

_Footsteps drew her attention, making her call for transport. As the head cultists ran into the room, Ultear was teleported back up to the airship._

_"What are we gonna do!?" The fat one asked in a panic._

_"We run, you idiot!" The other one said. Both turned to the door as Erza walked in, a sword in each hand. "Calm down, let's not do anything hasty..."_

_"Don't blame us!" The fat one shouted. "We were just doing what we were told."_

_"Out of my way!" Erza shouted before swinging her blades, knocking them to the side. She ran behind the crystal and saw Jellal tied to a post. "I'm here to save you!" She swung her swords and cut the binds. "You're safe now, everything is okay. We fought, just like you said to."_

_"Everyone was so brave." She slung him onto her shoulder. "Simon got hurt pretty badly and Grandpa Rob saved my life, but he didn't make it. But we fought them all and won. Come on, Wally found some boats. We're leaving and never coming back."_

_"E...rza..." Jellal stood on his own feet and wrapped her in a hug. "You don't have to leave the tower, because true freedom is here with me." He pushed off her and leaned against the lacrima._

_"But I thought you wanted get out of here, Jellal?" She asked confused. "This is our chance at freedom."_

_"Don't you get it?" He asked, turning around. "Freedom doesn't exist in this world. The fools who built this tower might not be our keepers anymore, but you haven't tasted true freedom yet. Because that can only happen..." He closed his eye and opened it, revealing a tribal look to the iris and a glowing red pupil. "In Zeref's world."_

_"Now I understand why they made us work so hard on this tower. They believe they can resurrect Zeref with it. You claim to be pious devotees, but you couldn't even sense your Gods presence, could you?" He grabbed the skinny one by his throat and held him against the crystal. "This is my tower now. I will finish it and bring Zeref back." A magic seal appeared beneath the cultist, sending him crashing into the roof of the room._

_"Magic?" Erza asked._

_"Someone, help!" The fat one shouted as he tried to run out the door. Jellal raised his hand and telepathically sent him into the wall._

_"Stop this, Jellal! You're hurting him!" She shouted._

_"I thought you hated them?" He asked back as the fat one tried to crawl away._

_"I do, but this is just plain cruel!" She shouted back._

_"You'll never be able to sense Zeref unless you focus your hate!" Jellal shouted as he held out his hand. A purple seal appeared beneath the cultist before he turned to dust._

_"You killed him! What's wrong with you?" Erza asked._

_"There's nothing wrong with me." He said walking out the door, down the hall pass unconscious cultists as Erza followed him. "I'm renaming this place The Tower of Heaven. Erza, you and I are going to finish it together and resurrect Zeref."_

_"Why would anyone want to stay here when we have the chance to leave!?" Erza asked. Jellal looked over at her and his eye glowed red before Erza was sent flying through a wall._

_"Fine, if you wanna leave so badly, I won't stop you." He chuckled as he walked through the hole. "But you're the only one who's leaving."_

_"What?" She asked._

_"I can't finish the tower all by myself, so I'm going to keep the others here with me." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm not going to mistreat them. I'll feed them, clothe them, and make sure they have plenty of rest between shifts. A mass of tired and angry people don't make very good workers."_

_"What are you saying!?" Erza asked. "They're all on the boats right now! No one will agree to stay here and work for you."_

_"That won't be a problem." Jellal chuckled. "I just have to give them a purpose. Once they learn of Zeref's plan, they'll all happily work to bring him back."_

_"Please Jellal... Come back to your senses." She begged._

_"Why don't you?" He asked as a shadow wrapped around Erza and lifted her up. "I have no use for you anymore, but since you dealt with the fools in my way, I'll let you live. Enjoy your new 'freedom', but I have some conditions you must follow."_

_"I can't... breath..." She gasped._

_"You will never tell anyone of this place." He began. "If word ever got out about this tower, I'd be in big trouble. And then I'd have no choice but to destroy the tower and everyone in it. You can never come back unless I say so. Step one foot on this island without my approval, and I'll kill all your friends." He cupped her face and whispered into her ear. "Starting with Sho..."_

_"No.." She gasped._

_"One wrong move and your friends are dead!" He shouted. "I'll enjoy true freedom while you suffer, crushed by the weight of your guilt!"_

* * *

**_Present_**

**_With Erza's Group_**

"I'm going to fight Jellal." She said as a tear ran down her eye. "I have a choice."

* * *

_**Era**_

"The time for action is now." Siegrain said. "Other than the Satellite Square and Etherion, we have no other options."

"The R-system is forbidden magic, we can't let it be used." Ultear added. 'Especially since it won't work.'

"Etherion would obliterate absolutely everything." Org said. "That includes the people in the tower."

"That means your own brother's life is at stake." Michello added. "If you fire Etherion, he'll die. Could you live with yourself after that?"

"To protect the order of the magical world, I'll live with any guilt." He said back.

"Even if civilians are lost, we must stop it." Leiji spoke. "It's a decision that must be made."

"If we attack Kaelum soil, we'd be vilified. We'd go down in history as mass murderers." Org said.

"My reputation means nothing if I can't save countless lives." Belno said.

"Think of how the R-system would affect future generations." Leiji said. "What's the point of teaching people the value of life if the dead can be brought back?"

"I would like to vote of the use of Etherion." Belno said.

"Only one more vote." Siegrain said.

* * *

**_Tower of Heaven_**

**_Throne Room_**

"Just one more vote, that's all it will take." Jellal mumbled.

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"Am I the only one who thinks 'Zeref' sounds familiar?" Gray asked.

"I'm sure it does." Erza said. "He was a legendary black wizard."

"Didn't someone from Eisenwald say the Lullaby flute was from Zeref?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, and I suspect that Deliora was also from Zeref's book as well." Erza said.

"So why would Jellal want to bring back a wizard like him?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know what his motives for that are, however, Sho said something about Zeref rebirthing the world and them becoming the rulers." Erza explained.

"Okay, there's one thing that confuses me about these people who claim to be old friends of yours." Lucy spoke up. "They said you were a traitor, but the real traitor seems to be Jellal."

"It's not their fault." Erza said. "I'm sure he told them some convoluted lies once I left. That doesn't change the fact that I abandoned them. I guess you could say I did betray them."

"Because he'd kill them if you ever came back! You didn't have a choice!" Lucy shouted.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Erza said. "If I can take out Jellal, this whole thing comes to an end."

"Sister that's not true." All four turned to see Sho walk in. "Why are you lying to them?"

"Sho..." Erza started.

"All that crap about you being a martyr, was that just to get sympathy from your friends?" Sho asked. "Tell them the truth! That wasn't even close to what happened! You destroyed the boats we were going to use to escape and then you just left! If Jellal hadn't found out your plan, we'd all be dead by now! He told everyone the truth, that you were drunk on your new power, and didn't give a damn about anyone from your past!"

"Did you ever stop to think he might be lying to you?" Gray asked.

"Does Erza really seem like a person capable of something so horrible?" Lucy asked.

"You just think you know her." Sho said back. "None of you were there! You don't know anything about us! I was saved thanks to Jellal! That's why I spent all these years working to finish the tower for him! I did it for him! And now you want to tell me that it was all a lie!? You honestly expect me to believe that Jellal has been lying to us this whole time!?"

"That's right." Simon said as he manifested into the room.

"Why you-!" Gray growled.

"He means us no harm, my dear." Juvia said. "He never did. At the resort, he knew it was an ice clone. These no way a Darkness wizard would be affected by a spell they cast."

"I'd expect nothing less from one of Phantom's Element 4." Simon said before looking at Sho. "I had to fool you and the others into thinking I killed him. I knew our attack would bring them here."

"So you were just tricking us?" Sho asked with tears in his eyes.

"Jella had you all under his spell, and I couldn't convince you otherwise." Simon explained. "I played along until the moment was right."

"So you knew all this time?" Erza asked.

"I've always believed in you, Erza." He said. "It's been that way for eight years, and nothing can change that. I say those words from the bottom of my heart."

"Simon." The two embraced in a hug as the rest of the group smiled.

"I can't believe it..." Sho said. "I blindly followed him for all these years. I doubted you, because you left me all alone! Do you have any idea how much that hurt!?" He pounded the ground and began crying. "What do I do!? Who do I believe!?"

"I know it's difficult to take this all in at once, but let me just say a few words." Erza said, crouching down. "I never stopped thinking about you guys for eight years. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him... I was too weak to do anything... Forgive me..."

"Now you're stronger and ready to face him, isn't that right?" Simon asked, making Erza nod yes. "I've waited eight years for this moment. All of these powerful wizards are gathered here."

"So what's your plan?" Lucy asked.

"We're going to stop Jellal." Simon said. "We can do it if we work together. But first, we must stop Salamander and Wally's clash."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"A real freak must live in here." Natsu said as he walked into Milliana's room. "How could anyone sleep with all these eyes watching them?" He walked over to a dresser and studied the large green cat head. "Jeez, I feel sorry for whoever falls for this creep."

"You don't say..." Natsu turned around and was blasted into the dresser. The cat head was launched into the air and come down on his head.

"Get this stupid thing off of me!" He shouted as he tried to pull it off.

"I think you look dandy in it." Wally said as he aimed his gun at Natsu.

"Block head." Natsu growled.

* * *

_**Outside Staircase**_

"Damnit." Simon mumbled. "My contact with Wally and Milliana is being block. I have no idea where they are."

"Contact? What is he talking about?" Lucy asked.

"It must be thought transmission magic." Juvia explained.

Erza stopped and looked back at Sho behind her. "Are you okay, Sho?

"I'm fine." He said back. "Everything's fine now that you're here."

"You sure we should be trusting this guy?" Gray asked Juvia. "I get he wasn't trying to kill us at the resort, but..."

"I don't plan on making excuses for what I did." Simon said. "If you hadn't survived that, you wouldn't have stood a chance against Jellal. Honestly, I never doubted that Natsu would survive. None of you can comprehend the extent of Natsu's ability. When he awakens the dragon inside him, evil will fall."

* * *

_**Millianna's Room**_

"This little kitty is about to go to sleep." Wally chucked.

"Go ahead, I dare you." Natsu said turning around. 'If I can get this idiot to break the mask for me, it'll be that much sweeter when I beat the holy hell out of him.' A shot went off, but Natsu found himself still in the mask. "How the hell could you miss!?"

"Millianna, what are you doing?" Wally asked. "I almost had him!"

"You can't go around hurting little kitty witty!" Millianna shouted,

"How stupid are you!?" Natsu shouted. "Your blocked head friend shot this thing on me!"

"He just confessed!" Wally pushed her out of the way and his body started to glow. **"Polygon Attack!"** His body burst into block and flew at Natsu, who effortlessly dodged them.

"Even in this stupid thing, I'm still faster than you!" Natsu taunted.

"Stupid..." Millianna growled. "You're right, he is a fake!"

"That's what convinced you?" Natsu asked, backfisting a block behind him.

"Looks like Jellal wasn't bluffing, he is strong..." Wally mumbled.

"Take this! **Bad Kitty Restraint Tube!"** Millianna summoned a tube that wrapped around Natsu's wrist.

"Cool, a yo-yo." Natsu pulled the string, sending Millianna flying towards him. He punched her, sending back before pulling on the rope and repeating the process. "Around the world!" He spun Millianna into Wally, send them both crashing into the wall. "And that's that." He dusted his hands off before trying to pull the mask off again.

"Natsu!" Happy cried as he flew into the room. "What are you wearing?"

"It's a long story." Natsu sighed.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jellal lifted a red dragon game piece and knocked over an archer and a cat before placing it down on the board. "So, Sho and Simon have betrayed us, and Millianna and Wally were beaten by Salamander. Now this game is interesting. One sided matches bore me so much."

"We're not getting paid by the hour, ya know?" The boy reminded him. "Erza has to be captured now."

"In that case, fetch her." Jellal said. "It is our turn, after all." He smiled as he placed three new pieces on to the game board, a black key wrapped in red thorns, a girl in a white kimono and pink hair, and a tower with a glowing red eye on top.

"Let's have some fun." The boy said as he shook off his hood, revealing silver hair and yellow eyes. The hooded vest had a heart with a fleur-de-lis at its base on both shoulders with a red outline and an X of thorns. It had a red trim on the sleeves and yellow on the black tassels on the chest. A pendent matched the emblems on his shoulders, connected by metal chain. A purple shirt covered his chest, and gloves covered his hands; gray metal cuffed up before it turned to black leather with red claws covering his fingers. Red hatches crossed in an X over the purple of his pants before they merged with the yellow trimming. The rest of his pants were baggy and black with a yellow line going down both sides and he wore black and yellow shoes.

Next to him stood a large man covered in armor. His helmet covered his face, leaving only his yellow eyes visible, and had three spikes that formed a crown. A dark red cape hung off his shoulders, in between the spikes jutting out, and his chest was covered by plate armor and an imp like face held his metal belt in place. His arms had small spikes on the knuckles before they turned into clawed metal. His left arm had a yellow lacrima embedded into the armor. A matching cloth went under his belt before more armor covered his legs and feet.

"Lighten up." A woman said. She had her pink hair tied in two large buns, two beauty marks under her green eyes, a black choker and her hands held a sword in a red sheathe. She wore a white kimono with red ribbons tied around her arms, a red, yellow trimmed skull at the bottom and a red sash acting as a belt and red platform shoes on her feet. "Tonight, we make merry on the bones of fairies. We assassins are at your command." She said as they bowed to him.

* * *

_**Millianna's Room**_

"One second." Natsu said before the mask melted off of him. "Ah, that's better."

"We ain't done, Salamander." Wally said as he struggled to stand.

"You're in no condition to fight." Natsu said. "And since Erza and Happy are fine, I'm not gonna waste anymore energy on you."

"Talk all you want, but we're still gonna get to heaven." Wally said. "Jellal promised us real freedom, in a world where people like us call the shots."

"I welcome you all to the Tower of Heaven." Jellal's voice rang out from all around them. "My name is Jellal, and I am the ruler of this tower. I see all the pieces have been placed."

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"So he knows we're here." Simon said. "He's just been watching us the whole time, waiting for us." Behind them, Sho was shaking in rage.

"I'm delighted you came all this way to see me." Jellal continued. "Let's play a game. The rules are really simple. I wish to use Erza as a sacrifice to resurrect Zeref. If I succeed, then heaven will open its doors and I win. But, if you can manage to stop me, then you win. To make things more interesting, I've hired the services of three dark knights to battle for me."

"Three knights?" Simon mumbled. "Who are they?"

"To get to me, you must get past them." Jellal explained. "Thus, a three on eight battle. Oh, there is one more thing you should know. The council has the satellite square focused on this tower. So, it's highly likely they will attack. At this moment, they are debating whether or not to fire Etherion on us."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"That wasn't part of the deal, you hooded freak!" The boy shouted.

"If it's too much, you can always run back to mommy." The woman teased.

"How said I was scared?" He asked. "I just love being on the clock. Makes the jobs all the more fun."

"I have no idea how much time remains, but should the Etherion strike, there will be nothing but annihilation. In other words game over." Jellal explained.

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"That is one seriously messed up game." Lucy whimpered.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Erza shouted. "Why would the council resort to something so drastic!?" She suddenly felt Sho's magic flare up and she found herself trapped in a card.

"Erza!" Gray shouted.

"What the hell are you thinking, Sho!?" Simon asked.

"Now, let the game begin." Jellal finished.

"I won't let anyone hurt her." Sho said with rage. "I'll beat Jellal all by myself if I have to!" He turned and sprinted, with Erza screaming to be released.

"Gray, you're with me!" Simon shouted. "You two, head the other way and try to find Jellal!"

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

'I don't understand.' Natsu thought to himself. 'Ultear should have informed me that this crazy plan was in action.'

'Allow me to explain.' A new voice spoke up.

'Master Hades.' Natsu said in his head.

'Jellal is no longer our puppet.' Hades said. 'You may kill him if you wish.'

"Alright, come on Happy." He turned and stood on a window ledge. "We're going straight to the finish line."

"Aye." The cat picked Natsu up and flew up to the top of the tower.

"Huh?" Natsu looked over as a spinning red and black disc crashed into him, sending them both crashing into the tower.

* * *

**If you don't know who the opponents are, they are a dark Sora from Kingdom Hearts, based on a really cool drawing I found, and the Overlord from the series of the same name.**

**Yes, there was no cat imitation, because Happy wasn't in the room.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	17. Key of Magic

**Chapter 17**

**Key of Magic**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

**_With Lucy and Juvia_**

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she and Juvia entered a room filled with tunnels.

"Salamander!" Juvia cried out.

"I don't get, he's got ears like a dog." Lucy mumbled. "He should be able to hear us."

"Intresting, does he have a keen nose, like Gajee?" Juvia asked.

"Gajee? Seriously?" Lucy asked about the nickname.

"I don't know why I'm with you in the first place, bimbo." Juvia muttered.

"Um, because Simon took Gray to chase after Sho." The blonde reminded him.

"Oh, why could put gray have taken me instead?" Juvia asked. "Doesn't he realize leaving two lovestruck women together is a recipe for a blood bath."

"I've told you a thousand times! I don't like him!" Lucy shouted. "Can we jut focus on finding Natsu!?"

"This is the fight I was promised?" Both girls turned around to see a boy in black, red and purple with silver hair and yellow eyes, dangling his feet off a wall tunnels ledge. "I was hoping to fight someone famous, not two chicks I've never even heard of."

"And who are you?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, sorry, where are my manners?" He stood and floated down to the floor. "The name is Sora."

"I take it you're one of the knights Jellal spoke of?" Juvia asked.

"You are correct." Sora nodded. "Now, are we gonna keep flapping our gums, or are we gonna fight?"

"I got this." Lucy reached for her keys and pulled one out. **"Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The key shined and the bull spirit appeared.

"A spirit Mage?" Sora asked, shaking his head. "Poor choice."

"Get him!" Lucy ordered.

"Whatever yooooou say, miss Lucy." The spirit nodded and charged, axe ready to swing.

Holding out his hand, Sora summoned his weapon. A black handle in his hand went down to a red pomel and bat shaped guard, supported by black diganal lines. The lines led to the guard and the red metal continued on the right side, while the left was black. Red, crooked lines connected the two sides from inside the sword. The top was split into two halves, black on the right, red on the left, giving it the appearance of a broken heart.

Sora jumped and landed on on the blade before swinging his own weapon, hitting the spirit in the face. He jumped behind the cow and slammed the sword into its back. "Go back to where you came from!" He turned the key and Taurus faded back into the spirit world.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked stunned.

"This nifty weapon, called Broken Hearts." Sora said holding up his weapon. "It lets me open and close any door or gate, including spirits." A sick grin covered his face. "But that's not all it can do!" He threw the key like a boomerang before charging after it, his clawed gloves ready to strike.

Lucy ducked the weapon as it flew back around and hit her in the head. Sora rushed Juvia, who just stood. "Your attacks won't affect me. My body is completely water."

"Oh, I think they will." Sora swung his hands and tore the sleeve off of her outfit, scratching Juvia.

"H-how?" Juvia asked as she backed away.

"These gloves were specially designed to injury any magic user." Sora explained as his key flew back to him.

**"Water Slicer!"** Juvia swung her arms and created three blades of water that flew towards Sora.

He pointed the key forward and the tip glowed red. **"Firaga!"** The key created three balls of fire that flew forward and met the water head on, creating steam. "I see you." Sora singsonged as he charged into the steam. Reaching his prey, Sora swung his key and knocked both girls to the side.

"Enough of this." Juvia held out her hand and a magic seal appeared. **"Water Lock!"** Water quickly trapped Sora in a sphere.

"Okay, what do we do now?" Lucy asked, picking herself off the ground.

"We wait." Juvia said plainly. "It's only a matter of time before he's unconscious." A smile emerged on Sora's face as the sphere froze from the inside out. It fell to the ground and shattered, freeing the teen.

"Almost had me there." Sora confessed, rolling his shoulder.

**"Water Cane!"** Juvia turned her arms into whips of water and swung them, but Sora used blinding speed to avoid them before jumping into the air.

"Where'd he go?" Lucy asked on a panic.

"Right here..."Sora whispered as he appeared behind Juvia and shoved his key into Juvia's back. **"Blizzaga!"** Juvia cried in pain as her entire body was frozen solid. He pulled the key out and walked away, a sick smile on his face. "One down, one to go."

"Juvia!" Lucy cried out as she ran over and reached out to touch her hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sora warned. "One wrong touch and, well you ever drop a piece of glass?"

"No..." Lucy gasped in horror. "Fire, do I have any fire spirits?" She asked reaching for her keys.

**"Thundaga!"** Sora pointed his key to the sky and turned it, sending three large bolts of lightning down between Lucy and the frozen water woman, forcing the blonde back.

"Look, I don't know what Jellal is paying you, but this is just cruel." Lucy said, fixing her crooked dress.

"That's the way the world is." Sora responded, twirling his evil looking sword in his hand.

**"Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"** Lucy summoned her archer spirit, making Sora stare at it.

"Wow. That is just, wow." Sora mumbled.

"Take him out!" Lucy shouted.

"My pleasure, milady." Sagittarius drew his arrows and fired nine at once.

**"Areoga!"** Sora swung his key and two circles of wind surrounded him, shredding the arrows as they touched the wind. "Now this is getting interesting!" He jumped into the air and hovered around the room, black glitter falling off of his shoes.

"Keep going!" Lucy shouted.

"As you wish." Sagittarius drew more arrows and fired, making Sora fly around the room. Soon, the sliver haired teen found himself in a corner of the roof. "You're mine now." The spirit fired two more arrows at the teen.

**"Reflega!"** A dome of energy surrounded Sora and the arrows curved around the dome, sending them back at the shooter.

"He sent them back!?" The spirit asked shocked as the arrows pierced the ground, scaring both the spirit and wizard. The spirit looked up as Sora flew towards him, key at the ready.

**"Graviga!"** Sora chanted as a black sphere forced Lucy and her spirit to the ground. "Go back to where you came from!" He slammed the key into Sagittarius and turned it, closing the gate.

"How can one person have this much power?" Lucy asked, straining under the extra gravity.

"It's all thanks to this." Sora held out his key, unaffected by his own spell. "See, this thing grants me access to all kinds of magic and abilities."

"What give you the right to weild the power like this?" Lucy asked, only to have her gut stomped on.

"This power chose me." Sora said back. "I was chosen to wield this key. I thought I had it all, but I got cocky, and it cost me dearly. If this tower truly can bring someone back, I'm gonna use it!"

Lucy groaned under the added weight of the boot until the gravity spell faded. She rolled on to her side and tripped him as she stood up and reached for her keys. **"Open, Gate of the Mai-"**

**"Stopga!"** Sora chanted. The blonde froze in place, the key still in her pouch. "That was a big mistake." He swung his keys and fists at the blonde before jumping and kicking her to the ground as the spell wore off.

"Gah!" Lucy cried in pain as all the wounds reached her brain. "What happened?"

"Simple, I froze you in time." He explained as he walked over. He trapped Lucy's arms under his feet and pointed the key at her heart. **"Darkness lives inside us all. By your greatest fear, you will fall!"**

**"Tenebre Inte!"** He plunged the key into her heart and a large black mass escaped her heart. It slid across the room and took the form of all her gold spirits, now pure black with pure yellow eyes. "So that's your greatest fear, huh? Your spirits turning on you?"

"No..." Lucy gasped in fear, her worst nightmare had just come true. 'Loke', 'Cancer', 'Virgo' and 'Taurus' charged her, forcing her to dodge a black axe swing. 'Cancer' sliced her top, reducing it to a cross hatch. She tied it around her breasts as 'Loke' ran behind her and kicked her as 'Aquarius' and 'Sagittarius' launched black water and arrows at her. The arrows hit first, trapping her against the wall as the water followed.

"How does it feel, knowing there's nothing you can do to stop this?" Sora mockingly asked. He raised his hand and 'Aquarius' stopped the assault. 'Virgo' burst out of the wall and pinned Lucy to the ground. "After you die, I'll do the same to your frozen friend. I wonder what her fear will look like..."

'No, Juvia...' Lucy looked over at the frozen girl just a drop of water rolled off the ice hand and landed in a puddle on the ground. 'Wait, that's it.'

"You're pathetic." Sora looked down at the blonde. "Can't even beat two girls on your own. What kind of assassin are you?"

Sora glared and ordered 'Virgo' off before he picked the blonde up by her face. "The kind that's gonna kill you." He said before throwing her to the side.

"Than prove it." Lucy taunted.

"It's your funereal!" Sora shouted before pointing his key towards her as wind blew around him. **"Aeroga!" **Sora fired two wind circle from his key. Lucy smirked as she ran around the room before sliding under under the shadow Taurus, shredding it to bits.

"Now your just getting annoying." Sora growled.

"Than do something about it." Lucy taunted.

"Let's see you move like this! **Firaga!"** He launched a fire ball at her feet, only to have jump over the statue of Juvia, turning it into a large puddle of water. "Ha! That's perfect! You just sacrificed your friend for what?"

"This!" Lucy pulled out one of her keys and slammed it into the puddle. **"Open, Gate of the Water Bearer - Aquarius!"** The spirit appeared with an angry look on her fade.

"Oh, scary." Sora mocked.

"I wouldn't make her madder." Lucy warned.

"Did you think that copying me would get me to soft on you!?" The real Aquarius asked in anger, looking at her dark copy and summoning water to her urn. "I'll teach that cheap copy a lesson!"

"Get her." Sora motioned to the dark mermaid and both unleashed waves of their respective water. "Okay, bad idea." The waves combined and turned into a giant tidal wave that barreled towards him. **"Sto-"** He tried to freeze time again, but was too slow as the water crashed into him and his shadow spirits. Without the caster focusing on keeping them, their power quickly diminished, causing them all to fade.

"So much water!" Lucy complained as she bobbed up and down.

**"Blizzaga!"** Sora created a surfboard of ice before climbing on top of it. "Just like back home."

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

"Over here!" The bluenette shouted as her body reformed. The two clasped hands and Sora was over whelmed by the new magical energy.

"No.. It's not possible. A Unison Raid!?" A tornado of water picked him up and slammed him into the ceiling. His unconscious body fell into the water as it started to drain.

"Alright!" Both girls shouted in joy, only to be cut off by Aquarius' scowl.

"You've done some really stupid stuff before, blondie, but this one takes the cake." The spirit said. "You better not try anything like this again, understand!?"

"Crystal..." Lucy nodded.

"That's terrifying..." Juvia mumbled.

The spirit turned and hovered away before turning back. "Oh, I'm going on a tow week trip with my boyfriend. So don't even think about summoning me, got it!?"

"Understood..." Lucy nodded again.

"You'll understand once you get a man..." The mermaid mumbled as she started to return. "Like that will ever happen."

"Mind your own buisness!" Lucy shouted.

"You'll find your prince one day." Juvia said. "Can I ask a question?"

"Sure, go a head." The blonde nodded.

"How did you know you weren't gonna kill me?" Juvia asked.

"If it would have, he would have done it from the beginning." Lucy explained.

"I guess your right..." Juvia said. "Thanks for helping me."

"No problem, that's what friends do." The blonde chuckled, before looking at Sora's defeated body. "We just beat one of the assassins..." Lucy sighed as she fell back into a puddle. "I think we've earned some rest."

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

"A Unison Raid..." Jellal mumbled as he knocked over Sora's piece. "Monks have trained for their entire lives and couldn't do it. I'm impressed, even if it was just luck. Well, I learned my lesson. Looks like it's my turn to move a piece on the board."

* * *

_**Era**_

"The vote on the use of Etherion to destroy the Tower of Heaven stands at four in favor and five against." Org said. "The council has decided against the use of the weapon. We believe that peaceful solution can be reached."

"You spineless fools!" Siegrain shouted. "Drastic threats can only be meet by drastic actions!"

"Why are so in favor of using Etherion?" Org asked.

"Can you not feel it?" The bluenette asked back. "The negative energy that has been spreading like a plague across the land. It's all because of who hell a want sto bring back!"

"And just who is that?" Michello asked. "Stop stringing us along and just tell us!"

"If word ever got out about this, panic would spread like a wildfire." Siegrain said. "But you've forced my hand."

"Explain yourself." Org demanded. "Who is this person that is so dangerous-"

"He wants to revive Zeref!" Siegrain shouted, terrifying the room.

"Are you absolutely sure about this!?" Leiji asked.

"I'm sure." The bluenette nodded.

'Siegrain, you idiot!' Ultear thought. 'Are you trying to get caught!?'

"I motion for another vote." Siegrain requested.

* * *

**All of Sora's spells are the most powerful versions of the ones he (not anyone else, or Data-Sora) can use in the games, minus Tenebre Intre, which is Latin for 'Inner Darkness'. His backstory is pretty simple in this world. He got a key to access the One Magic, got cocky on jobs and lost the one he cares about, Kairi. Who knows, maybe he'll show up again in this story.**

**Digemsmack is m.i.a., so this chapter was beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	18. The Overlord

**Chapter 18**

**The Overlord**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Natsu and Happy**_

"That hurt..." Natsu groaned as he stood up. He found himself in a room filled with rock formations and sand traps. "I could have sworn that was a key."

"Salamander!" Simon shouted.

"Aren't you one of Jellal's goons?" Natsu asked turning around.

"No, I'm not." Simon shouted back. "I never was with him. This whole time I was just pretending to be under that lunatics spell."

"That sounds about right." Natsu said. "If you really were with him, Gray and Juvia wouldn't be walking right now. So, Jellal is the guy in charge here? And what's up with this twisted game?

"Yes, and his sense of humor is just as twisted as he is." Simon answered. "He's the twin brother of Siegrain, a member of the magic council."

'Twin?' Natsu thought. 'I thought he was an only child.' "Well, that explains how he knows about Etherion. And we're just stuck in the middle of a fight between two brothers?"

"Maybe." Simon mumbled. "I don't know what kind of relationship they have. But it seems they are at odds." Both looked over as a heavily armored man walked through a door on the other side. "No, not now."

"No rule breaking..." The armored man said in a dark voice.

**"Dark Moment!"** Simon shouted. The room was casted in darkness before he grabbed Natsu and Happy. A bright light flashed before it was replaced by a rod of fire. The armored man swung the rod, creating a curve of flames that struck Simon. "He see in my darkness. Who is this guy?"

"I've heard of this guy." Natsu said as the darkness spell faded, revealing a flaming sword in the man's hand. "Full body armor, Requip magic. Calls himself the Overlord."

"Who ever he is, he means business." Simon groaned. "He was hired by Jellal, so he has some skill. Be careful!"

"He's a part of a dark guild then, is he?" Natsu asked, cracking his knuckles. "Sounds like a good time to me."

"You look like a challenge." The Overlord said, Requiping his sword into an double sided axe, glowing in blue energy. "Let's see if you can live up to your name, Salamander!"

"Bring it on punk!" Natsu taunted as the two charged each other. He dodged a vertical swing and was about to punch the armor.

**"Infernal Shield!"** The man shouted as a large dome of energy surrounded him, forcing Natsu back. "Smart move. It would have disintegrated you."

"Let's try this. **Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed a roar of flames at the shield.

**"Chain Lightning!"** The Overlord deactivate his shield and held out his left hand. The lacrima changed to a light blue as steams of lightning shot off his fingers, merging into one that met the flames head on, creating a stalemate. "Not bad. Let's see you handle this!"

He swung his axe into the ground, creating a wave of ice that shot towards Natsu, forcing him back. "Looks like even a Salamander gets cold feet."

**"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** With a flame powered punch, Natsu launched forward with his fist forward. The armored warrior moved to the side and punched his head, sending Natsu end over end.

"Try harder." He taunted.

"How about this!? **Ice-Make: Knuckles!"** The man turned to see a barrage of frozen fists launch him back. "Sorry I'm late, Natsu."

"Its about time you showed, snowball." Natsu said as he rushed over to the other side of the room.

"Argue later." Happy said. "Focus on the enemy."

"But who is that? **Frenzy!"** The lacrima turned green as a beam struck Simon. His eye turned green before he launched forward, trying to punch them.

"What's wrong with him?" Happy asked.

"My Frenzy spell makes the one affected see his greatest enemy in his allies." The man explained. "Oh ho, seems he really hate this person."

"Jellal..." Simon growled as he charged again.

"How do fight this guy?" Gray asked. "We can't get close to him."

"We'll just have to keep trying, won't we?" Natsu asked back as he dodged a punch from the eyepatched man.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jella picked up the tower piece and knocked over one that looked like a castle wall. "Turned so easily, Simon. I expected more from you." He picked up the dragon and ice crystal pieces and put them before the tower. "This next match is The Overlord versus Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. I was looking forward to face Dragneel, but it seems that won't happen."

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

"Snap out of it, Simon!" Gray shouted before dodging a kick from the eyepatched wizard.

"Sorry about this." Natsu pulled his fist back and ignited it. "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He punched Simon in the back of the head, forcing him to the ground and knocking him out.

"What was that for!?" Gray asked annoyed.

"We can't waste anymore energy in him." The pinkette said. "Now we can focus on him!"

**"Lightning Whip!"** The armored wizard pulled his hand back and a whip of electricity came out. He flung his hand forward and the whip wrapped around Natsu's leg, shocking him.

"Alright, that hurt..." Natsu huffed as smoke rolled off him. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"**

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray followed Natsu's lead and unleashed a dozen spears of ice.

"Am I supposed to be impressed?" The Overlord asked. **"Petrify!"** His lacrama changed to black and the attacks froze in mid air before moving out of the way. The spell wore off and the attacks flew into the wall, creating an explosion. "Let's see you handle this!"

He Requiped his axe into a large spiked mace and slammed it into the ground, creating an earthquake that caused Natsu and Gray to lose their balance. "Now, eat this! **Power Drain!"** His lacrama changed to red and a beam of energy left Natsu and Gray before it was absorbed by the armored hand.

"What... Did you do to us?..." Gray panted.

"Just siphoned some of your energy into me." The armored warrior explained. "Now let's see what it can do!" The lacrima changed into a fiery orange and his hand ignited. **"Inferno!"** He closed his hand and a tower of flames erupted from underneath the Fairy Tail wizards.

The flames shrunk and swirled into Natsu's mouth before he swallowed it. "And I though you were smart."

"Seriously, how do we beat this guy?" Gray asked, covered in soot.

"I have an idea." Natsu sighed. "Remember Lullaby?"

Gray smirked before bringing his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Cannon!"** The arm cannon appeared and Natsu climbed inside the barrel. "Take this!" Gray pulled the trigger and Natsu flew out of the barrel.

**"Fire Dragon Sword Horn!"** Natsu lit his body on fire and crashed into the chest armor of the man, only to feel like he just hit a brick wall. "God, what is that suit made of?"

"Arcanium." The Overlord said before grabbing Natsu and swinging his mace, sending the pinkette into the wall. He Requipped his sword and sent wave after wave of flame disks at Gray.

**"Ice-Make: Shield!"** Gray created his flower shield and blocked the strikes, only to find the assassin had moved behind him.

**"Transmogrify!"** The lacrima turned white as he slammed his hand into Gray's back. A bright light filled the room before it faded, revealing a sheep with Gray's chain and hair color.

"Whaaaa the?" Gray asked, looking at his hooves

"He turned him into a sheepie!" Happy shouted.

"So glad I learned this spell." The armored assassin chuckled as he light his hand on fire. "Nothing like a good meal after a kill!"

"Oh, yeah? Eat this!" A flaming fist knocked the assassin back as Natsu stifled to laugh at Gray.

"Shut uuuuuup." Gray retorted. "Aaaaare you gonna help me or whaaaaat?"

"No one can help you now." The Overlord said. **"Chain Lightning!"** Lightning shot out of his hand, forcing Natsu to grab Gray and run around the room.

"Put meeeee down, Naaaatsu!" Gray shouted.

"You wanna get fried into lamb chops?" The Slayer asked before ducking behind a rock.

"Brilliant plaaaaaan." Gray sarcastically said. "Ruuuun and hiiiide. What's neeeeext, asking him to leeeet us go?"

"Shut up!" Natsu said back. "I do have a plan, just listen."

"You can't hide from me." The Overlord said, smashing rock after rock with his mace. "I studied this room hundreds of times. I know it like the back of my hand." He slid down a climbed up a rock and looked over the edge to see Natsu and Gray talking. "Found you!" He swung his mace and shattered the rock, forcing the two to jump away from each other.

"This little game ends now!" He rushed forward and slammed his mace into Natsu's gut, sending him flying into a large rock.

"Naaaaaatsu!" Gray shouted.

"Now, let's play 'Slice the sheep!" The armored wizard charged at Gray the sheep with his axe and swung again and again, forcing the mutated wizard to dodge. "You're not even trying to fight back. If I had know what a coward you really were, I'd have turned you into a chicken instead."

'Wait for it, wait for it...' Gray thought. The moment soon came as axe past him and he kicked it out of the assassins hands. "Now, **Freeeeze!"** Ice crept around and trapped the armored warrior as large ice spike surrounded him.

"What was the point of this?" The Overlord asked, quickly breaking his arms out of his new prison.

"To keep you in one place!" Natsu shouted as he jumped off the helmet and landed in front of him. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Flames shot out of his mouth and hit the ice, causing it to vibrate.

"Oh, crap!" The ice superheated and exploded, sending the armored wizard flying out the tower and into the water. Gray glowed before his body returned to normal.

"Tell no one about this..." Gray said to Natsu.

"Ugh... What happened?" Simon asked as he woke up.

"You were under a spell, so Natsu knocked you out." Happy said. "Then, he and Gray beat up that armor guy."

"You won?" The eyepatched wizard asked in disbelief. "Incredible..."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Jellal knocked over the tower piece before looking at the red dragon. "Two world class assassins, defeated. I'm impressed. Seems I underestimated the dragon. Still, it's already to late." He looked down at the knight piece. "It's your move Erza. Hurry up, the light of heavenly justice will rain down soon enough."

* * *

**_Era_**

"There are now eight votes in favor, and only one against." Org said to his disappointment. "Therefor, we've decided to fire an Etherion blast on the Tower of Heaven."

* * *

_**Siegrain's Office**_

"That was a stupid move." Ultear said.

"It worked, didn't it?" Siegrain chuckled.

"Are you trying to get us caught?" Ultear asked. "You're just lucky everyone was to scared to ask anymore questions about the issue."

A knock came from his door. "Come in." The door opened and Yajima walked into the room.

"Sorry for bothering you." The older council member said before closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, but I fundamentally disagree with this decision. An inelegant man like you could have easily come up with a more reasonable solution."

"If only there was another way." Siegrain said back. "However, we cannot allow Zeref to be resurrected. The consequences would be to great. That's why we have to stop him by any means nessecary. You understand that, don't you?"

"Yes, we must stop Jellal." Yajima sighed. "But can you live with the consequences of the vote?"

"That is a burden I'm more than willing to bear." Siegrain nodded, making Yajima turn around in anger.

"This blast could erase thousands of lives at once!" Yajima shouted. "Including your own brother. The burden of his death and all those lost by this genocide will be on your head. Do you understand that!?"

"I am fully prepared to do what I must." Siegrain said with determination.

* * *

**How does no one in the council ask how Siegrain knows Jellal's plan?! If I was on that council, I'd like to know that!**

**Yes, another short chapter, but I'd rather give a good short chapter than a long bad one. Up next is Ikuraga, see you then.**

**Beta Read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	19. Clashing Steel

**Chapter 19**

**Clashing Steel**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"Twenty seven minutes. That's all that's left until we fire Etheron." Org mumbled as he looked at the workers prepared Etherion. "Such a critical decision while the chairman is away due to his health..."

"You know as well as i do that there was no choice." Michello said. "I realize we're violating international protocol, but were protected under article 27, clause 4 of the national security act."

"It's not the legal issues that bother me." Org confessed. "An Etherion blast will put innocent lives at risk."

"But Zeref's resurrection will put more at risk." The cat man said. "It may seem cold, but we must sacrifice a few lives for the greater good."

Siegrain looked out at the workers as Ultear approached him. "The time has come, master Siegrain." 'No matter how many times I say that, it still makes me want to vomit.'

"Yes..." He nodded.

"After all these years, your dream will be come a reality." She spoke again.

"Let me ask you a question, Ultear." He said. "Are you afraid?"

"Not one bit." She answered. 'It's not my life on the line.'

"I'm not surprised, it's not your life on the line." He said back. "I on the other hand am extremely nervous. If my plan fails, I will cease to exist."

Both were unaware of the fact that Yajima had used his Flattening Magic and was leaning against the wall, listening into them. 'What is he talking about?'

"But it's worth putting my life on the line." He continued. "I'm so close to what is mine!"

'Natsu, I do hope you'll be okay...' She thought to herself, looking at an image of the tower.

* * *

**_Tower of Heaven_**

**_Throne Room_**

"Twenty five minutes left..." Jellal mumbled as he moved the remaining pieces. "The time has come for us to say our fairwells, Siegrain..."

* * *

**_With Lucy_**

Lucy slowly opened her eyes as her whole body burned in pain. 'I feel like a sack of bricks. I can't even move a muscle. I must have used too much energy in the fight.' She glanced over at Juvia who was still exhausted. 'Looks like she's down for the count too.'

"Meow... They really did a number on this place..." Lucy shook in fear as Millianna and Wally walked into the room.

"You see what I see, doll?" Wally asked asked as they stood over the two girls.

'Not good...' Lucy thought in a panic. 'I can't even tell these guys that were not enemies anymore!'

* * *

**_With Sho_**

"You lied to us, Jellal!" Sho shouted as he ran down the hall. "I'm not gonna let you get away with it!"

"Calm down, Sho!" Erza shouted from the card. "I can help you, but only if you let me out of this card!"

"I can't do that!" He shouted back. "Your safe in there!"

"Don't be a fool!" The armored girl shouted.

Sho ignored her and ran into a room straight out of a Japanese movie, complete with Shinto gates, Komainu statues, and cherry blossom petals. He stopped in his tracks as the third assassin, now holding a sheathed red and gold sword, walked forward. "Greetings, I am called Ikaruga. What do they call you?"

"Out of my way, lady!" Sho shouted holding cards. "I'll hurt you if I have to."

"My, how borish." The assassin complained. "So this is my burden tonight?"

"I warned you!" He flew his cards at her and she calmly drew her katana. With blinding speed, she swung her sword and returned to sheathe it. As it clicked back into place, the cards peeled in half. "How did...?"

"My katana can cut through anything with extreme precision." She explained as the cards dissolved.

"That sword won't scare me." Sho drew more cards, only to have an X sliced into the bridge beneath him. "I can't move..." He gasped before falling over.

"I just severed your nerves without citing you clothing or flesh." She said. "That is the power of my Mugetsu style." She noticed a single card falling to the ground.

"Let me out of here!" Erza demanded.

"I can't..." Sho gasped.

"So this is where you were hiding, Erza?" The swordswoman asked. "I thought you were a warrior."

"You have to release me, Sho!" Erza shouted. "You can't beat her like this!"

"Don't worry about me." He said. "All that maters is that you're safe. I've added shielding to your card. She can't hurt you from the outside!"

"Is that right?" The assassin shifted her feet and gripped the swords handle. "Let's test that theory."

"Sho, your spell won't hold up against her!" Erza shouted. "That's not an ordinary sword, it's magical!"

"You'll be fine..." Sho said. "I promise." Ikaruga swung her sword quickly before sheathing it. "I told y-" Sho started before he saw Erza blocking the swing. "She can cut across the dimensional rift!?"

Ikaruga unleashed a torrent of swings, sending Sho crashing into a statue. Erza blocked the swings ment for her until the card burst into light and she was freed. "I had a feeling your attacks would weaken Sho's sealing spell, alowing me to cut my way to freedom."

'A sword that can cut through dimensions is amazing enough.' Sho thought to himself. 'But she used that power to her advantage, that's what makes her truly incredible.'

"You said your name is Ikaruga?" Erza asked. "I have no business with you. Leave, now."

"No, I think ill stay." The assassin said as Erza's armor shattered like glass. "You seem shocked. A skilled warrior would have seen that move coming. ~As I stood and stared, through the shadows of the mist, stood a spectre there~. While you were busy working about Jellal, you failed to noticed my slices surrounding you." Erza glared at the assassin with great hatred. "Yes, that's more like it."

'Erza's turned completely serious...' Sho thought in a panic.

"I am not some random passerby on the road." Ikaruga said as she gripped her sword.

"No, you're not." Erza said as she Requipped her Heaven's Wheel Armor. "You are my enemy."

"Do make this somewhat entertaining." Ikaruga requested.

Erza charged forward and blocked a swing from the katana with her own blades. Ikaruga countered and tried to kick her, only to have the red head jump into the air. **"Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!"** She summoned a disk of blades and launched them at the assassin.

"Mugetsu style..." Ikaruga mumbled before opening her eyes. With blinding speed, she sliced clean through the blades, sending the shards into the bridge. "Behold my Yasha's Empty Flash."

"She just... Cut through the swords..." Sho muttered in disbelief. Erza landed and Ikaruga swung again, cutting the armor to pieces.

Erza Requipped into her Black Wing Armor and launched into the air. "That won't save you." Ikaruga said as she swung her sword. Waves of magic curved off the blade and flew at Erza, only to have them go through her. "An after image?"

**"Moon Flash!" **Erza charged from behind and swung in a cross fashion. Ikaruga jumped out of the way as beams cut through the gates, making them fall into the water. Erza flew past the assassin as she swung again, shattering the black armor and its sword. Erza skipped across the ground in pain as Ikaruga turned around.

"I'm impressed with your spee, but it won't be enough. Mugetsu style!" Flames appeared at the base of her sheathe before she swung her blade. **"Garuda Flame!"** She launched a wave of flames that exploded down the bridge. The smoke faded, revealing Erza in her Flame Empress Armor. "Oh, the Flame Empress Armor? I'm impressed you managed to Requip so quickly."

The armor shattered, leaving Erza in her boots and top. "But isn't it a little unseemly to be so exposed in front of a young man. Come now. Put on your most powerful armor."

"What a monster..." Sho mumbled.

A magic seal appeared beneath Erza and she was clad in black and grey armor before summoning a matching mace with a spike. "None have seen this armor and lived to tell the tale! Behold my Purgatory Armor!"

"That's it?" Ikaruga asked unimpressed. "I was expecting more form you Erza."

Erza charged forward and slammed her weapon down, creating a shockwave that crashed into the wall behind them. She swung again, foring the assassin back before she swung her own blade, destroying most of the bridge. Erza charged again and Ikaruga forced her way up the mace before landing behind Erza as her armor and weapon shattered.

"No matter what armor you wear, my katana will always slice through it." Ikaruga mocked as the shards faded. "Just surrender."

'This can't be happening...' Sho thought in disbelief.

Erza stood up and Requiped into a new outfit; a sarashi around her breasts, her hair in a straight ponytail, two katanas and red paints with flame designs at the legs. "Is this some kind of joke?" Ikaruga asked. "Why would you trade our your armor for just ordinary cloth? Are you trying to mock me?"

"You must have all kinds of heavy duty armor!" Sho shouted. "Stay strong, sister."

"That's the problem..." Erza mumbled. "I've never been strong... My whole life, I've hid behind armor because I was scared of getting hurt. I thought of I kept to myself, I'd never feel that way again."

"Looks like I knocked something loose." Ikaruga mumbled. "Time to end this."

"I thought my armor protected me, but all it did was make my heart weaker." Erza added. "It shielded me from pain but it kept me at a distance from others. But I am done being a little girl who is scared of the outside world. I will defeat you with my own power."

"Are you done?" Ikaruga asked. "I though I was going to choke on that sickeningly sweet speech." Both readied their blades and charged each other, swinging as they passed by.

Both stayed perfectly still until a gash appeared on Erza's right shoulder. Sho stared in horror as Ikaruga smirked. Erza shouted in pain and she dropped the sword in her right hand as blood shot out of the wound. "And thus, you lose." Ikaruga said. Her eyes went as a large wound appeared on her chest. "Im... Impossible..." She fell to the ground as Erza stood, gritting her teeth.

"That was amazing, sister." Sho cheered as Erza panted.

"That was... Impressive..." The assassin mumbled. "I have... Never once... Tasted defeat as... an assassin... until today... However, it doesn't matter... Both you and Jellal are destined for defeat..."

"What are you talking about?" Sho asked.

"Fifteen minutes..." Ikaruga mumbled as she reached for the ceiling. "~See it plummet down- Shining light of justice bright- Bringing death to all~. Ah, a horrible haiku..." She dropped her hand and fell silent.

"Fifteen minute... Are you talking about Etherion?" Erza asked the silent body. "Sho, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." He nodded, holding his arm.

"You have to take Simon and the others and get as far away from this island as you can." Erza ordered.

"But." Sho started.

"Please, do this for me." Erza requested.

"O-okay..." Sho nodded. "But what about you?"

Erza turned and headed across the bridge. "I'm going to end this, once and for all..."

* * *

**This was a curious scene. In the anime, she was saved by her teammates, but in the manga, she died from her wounds. Her fate will be different in each of my stories, well the ones that cover this arc, but in this one, she's dead. So don't expect her to come back.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	20. Natsu vs Jellal

**Chapter 20**

**Natsu Vs Jellal**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Natsu and Simon**_

"Easy there, big fella." Natsu said as he helped Simon up the stairs. "You're still weak from that punch I gave you."

"Again, I thank you for that." Simon said. "I'm just glad you and Fullbuster were able to defeat him."

"Too bad that transformation spell he used ended up draining Gray when he returned to normal." Natsu added. "Hopefully, he and Happy can get the others off the island." Simon pushed off him and leaned against wall. "You sure you can stand?"

"I'm fine." He said back. "I just got word from Wally and Millianna. They found Lucy and Juvia collapsed on the ground, along with one of the assassins Jellal hired."

'Damn, Lucy's tougher than I thought she was.' Natsu thought.

"They hadn't heard we're not enemies anymore, so they were confused when I asked them to take the girls to safety." Simon explained.

* * *

_**With Wally and Millianna**_

"Guess they called off the hit on these broads..." Wally said as he carried Juvia out.

"Don't know about that, but Simon said we're friends now." Millianna added as she dragged Lucy after them.

'Right, because this is exactly what friends do to each other.' Lucy thought.

* * *

_**With Simon and Natsu**_

"Sho also told me that the final assassin has been dealt with." Simon added.

"So all that's left is Jellal?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, and Erza's gone to find him." Simon answered. "I'm not sure you've heard, but those two have a score to settle with him. She wants to settle things alone, almost like they are destined to fight each other. However, Jellal is stronger than she knows. Please, you have to help her."

"She thinks she can save him?" Natsu asked.

"How did-" Simon started.

"Simple psychology." The pinkette answered. "She can never hate the boy she grew to respect, am I right?"

"Yes, and Jellal is planning on using those emotions to his advantage." Simon nodded. "But it's more serious than that. The Etherion is firing in ten minutes. Once that happens, everyone in the tower will be obliterated."

"What?!" Natsu asked.

"She's planning on using the Etherion blast as a suicide weapon, to take her and Jellal out forever." Simon said. "She's giving up her life."

"Why didn't you start with that!?" Natsu shouted as he sprinted forward. 'Damn it, I almost blew it off. Good thing I remembered what Hades told me.'

'There is one unspoken rule in Fairy Tail.' Hades said six years ago. 'Never threaten the life of another member or allow another member to die when you can still do something. If you break this rule, you will be expelled from the guild. Do not let that happen to you, understand?'

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Don't tell me the game has ended already?" Jellal said as he stood up and Erza entered the room.

"Are you really that sick to get joy from messing with the lives of others?" She asked.

"From the day we are born until we die, life is nothing but a game of emotions." Jellal said. "If you don't play that game, you're nothing but a bore." He turned around and looked at Erza. "It has been a while, Erza."

"Jellal..." She said back. "Sho and the others are free from you lies."

"Not like I have any use for them." He chuckled. "With the tower complete, I have no use for those tools."

Erza raised her sword and pointed it at him. "Not too concerned that it will all be destroyed, are you?"

"What, you mean Etherion?" Jellal chuckled.

"So it was all just a bluff..." Erza surmised.

"Not at all." Jellal said as he took off his hood. "Etherion will rain down."

"Wonderful." Erza said as she readied to charge forward. "All I need is ten minutes and this will all be over with for good."

"No!" Jellal said as dark red mist rolled off his hand. "The beam will strike and you be sacrificed to Zeref. That is your fate, your destiny!"

* * *

**_With The Others_**

"Take me back, right now." Gray demanded as their boat cast off.

"Not a chance, bub, so close your mouth!" Wally shouted.

"Erzy said to get as far away from the tower as we can." Millianna added.

"But now, she and Natsu have no way to leave!" Lucy said back. "They're trapped."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Sho said. "I know it."

"They can't do it alone..." Gray panted. "Natsu needs me to help him."

"You can't even help yourself right now." Wally said. "Simon's with him, so I'm sure it'll be dandy."

"Not if they end up dead!" Lucy shouted.

"We shouldn't be fight amongst ourselves!" Sho shouted.

"Then turn this boat around and take me to shore!" Gray shouted.

"Same here! Turn around now!" Lucy added.

"That ain't gonna happen!" Wally repeated.

"SHUT UP!" Happy shouted, scaring them all. "Just try to get along! I wanna go back for them too, but we can't because Etherion is gonna blast that place any minute! Natsu is gonna save her, and then they're gonna make it out of there alive! Simon said so! He said once Natsu's true power awakens, Jellal won't stand a chance..."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Only seven minutes left..." Jellal mumbled. "And when that blast strikes this tower, we'll take our final breaths. What say you? Shall we enjoy these last moments together?"

"I have nothing to fear." Erza said back. "Even if Etherion does fire, all that matters is that I take you with me."

"Is that so..." Jellal asked as a large mass of magic floated above his hands. "Let's see about that!" The mass turned into tentacles and launched towards Erza, who calmly sliced through them. She launched forward and Jellal caught her hand before sending a blast of magic from his finger, destroying the wall and sending Erza out of the tower.

She jumped from rubble to rubble before landing back inside. "I thought this tower was your goal. Why are you working so hard to destroy it?!" She launched forward and swung her sword, slicing through the game board.

"Who cares about a pillar or two?" He chuckled back. "Nothing more than mere decorations."

"Sho and the others wasted eight years of their lives for mere decorations!?" Erza growled in anger.

"Don't play your little word games with me..." Jellal said as a ball of magic floated over his hand. "I never forced them to work here, they choose to. They knew how important the tower was to me." He slammed his fist shut and destroyed the orb. "And now it is complete!"

Tendrils grabbed Erza's feet and worked their way up her body, immobilizing her in an orb of magic. "No matter how strong you think you are, you are nowhere near my level." He chuckled before the orb was sliced into four pieces. She launched forward and swung her sword, catching him in the chest. He landed on his back as Erza trapped him underneath her and pointed her sword at his throat.

"Why don't you tell me what your real goal is, Jellal?" Erza demanded. "We both know the R-system isn't anywhere near complete. Do you know what I've been doing for the last eight years? Researching it relentlessly. The tower might be built perfectly according to the blueprints, but your still missing one key thing."

"I already told you, your sacrifice will complete it." He said back.

"No, it's something much more basic than that." Erza said. "Pure magic energy. To activate the R-system requires so much magic, that even if all the mages on the continent were gathered, it would only be a fraction of what you need. And you sure can't fill it all on your own. I find it intriguing that you haven't fled despite knowing the council's plans to attack. Just what are you up to?"

"Only three minutes left..." He mumbled.

"Answer me!" She shouted. "Your dream died before it could ever live, so why are you willing to risk your life? Do you really want to die so badly?!" Jellal clenched his fist and Erza squeezed his arm tighter. "If that's so, I'll hold you down right here until the last moment!"

"Honestly, that doesn't sound so bad..." He said as he relaxed his arm. "I've had no control over my own body. Zeref possessed me to be made flesh again. I'm nothing more than a puppet."

"Possessed?" Erza asked back.

"I couldn't save myself, let alone my friends." Jellal said. "And then it hit me. Heaven doesn't exist, and neither does true freedom. All of creation was finished before it even began."

* * *

_**Era**_

The Etherion cannon had entered its final stage. All the council members were gathered to see it go off. "Thus we pray." Org said as others followed his lead.

"Thus us pray." Ultear said.

"Thus we pray." Siegrain added as Yajima stared at him from behind.

* * *

_**Tower of Heaven**_

_**Throne Room**_

The tower began to shake as Etherion drew closer to firing. "I wanted to stop it, but I couldn't. I was just a train without any brakes. Erza, I surrender. You won this fight, so go ahead and finish me."

"There's no need for me to spill your blood." She said as she removed her blade. "Etherion will fire any second now. That means this is the end, for both of us..."

"It's a grim fate, but it is our fate..." Jellal added as he sat up.

"In the end, you were just another one of Zeref's victims..." She added.

"It's my own fault." He said. "I let my weakness get the best of me. I gave into my anger and Zeref took advantage."

"But don't you think that burying all of your weakness, the things you kept locked away, isn't that what friends are for?" She asked back.

"That's true..." He nodded.

"I'm at fault as well." She explained. "I wasn't able to save you back then."

The two embraced in a hug as the tower shook even more. "Erza, you have saved me."

* * *

_**Era**_

"We pray to the sacred light for forgiveness!" Org shouted. "Fire the Etherion!" The workers obeyed and fired, releasing a blast of magic that fired into shot the sky and bounced off the satellite square.

* * *

_**With Simon**_

"So, we're too late..." He huffed as he leaned against a wall

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

'Damnit, damnit, damnit!' Natsu shouted as he raced up the stairs. 'If I don't get up there soon, Erza is gonna die for some lunatics fake dream!'

* * *

_**With Sora**_

"So, this is the end, huh?" The teen asked as he looked up to see a white light coming through the ceiling. "I'll see you soon, Kairi..." He closed his eyes and waited for his end, unaware of the young girl who walked intothe room.

"Target acquired." She said before both were teleported away.

* * *

_**Tower Shoreline**_

"Well that's just grand!" The Overlord complained as he looked up at Etherion. "I swim all tjw wau back here, and now I'm gonna die."

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" He turned around to find a blonde man with red eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked the man before suddenly getting knocked out.

"I got him." The blonde said as both disappeared in a poof of black flames.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

The light enveloped both of them as a demonic smile came on Jellal's face. Huge chunks of the tower were blasted off, creating a giant tidal wave that rode out form the shore line. Lucy and they others were caught in the wave and their boat was violently thrown around. Gray pulled himself back into the boat to find the tower covered in smoke.

* * *

_**Era**_

"Etherion has successfully fired! A direct hit!" One of the workers reported.

"Has it been completely destroyed?" Another asked back. "We need conformation!"

"The ethernano density is increasing!" A third said. "Be prepared for extreme weather conditions."

"Just how many innocent people were inside the tower?" Org asked.

"The prevention of Zeref's revival was absolutely necessary." Michello reminded. "If a few were sacrificed, then it was for the greater good."

"We can try to justify it all we want, but that won't bring closure to all the families we just destroyed today." Org said.

* * *

**_In the Sea_**

Juvia used her Water Dome to create an orb of water and protect them from the blast. Smoke still covered the tower as everyone inside it stared at it. "We-we can't have lost them..." Happy sobbed.

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

Erza opened her eyes to find herself still alive and the tower now turned into a giant, twisted lacrima. "How are... Alive?" Jellal stood up and chuckled before bursting into a maniacal laughter.

* * *

_**Era**_

"This can't be happening!" The second worker shouted. "Fusion density has gone into a rapid decline! We're getting high levels of magic energy of some kind. Our equipment can't keep up with it! Someone tell me what's going on!?"

"Restoring visuals now!" The third shouted as the projection cleared up.

* * *

_**In the Sea**_

"It's a... Big lacrima?" Happy asked.

"Just what the heck is going on?" Gray asked.

"Hey, they're all okay, right?" Lucy asked.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"Damnit all!" Natsu cussed. "I have to freaking hurry!"

* * *

_**With Simon**_

"The Etherion was fired!" Simon said from his back. "How am I still here?"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Finally, my hour of glory has arrived!" He shouted as Erza stood wide eyed. "This is the towers true form, a giant lacrima crystal, charged by the foolish council's Etherion cannon. Its pure magic power provided all the energy I needed. Meaning the R-system is now complete!"

* * *

_**Era**_

"The target still stands!" A worker shouted. "Now it's a giant lacrima!"

"Wait, it absorbed the magic energy of the Etherion!?" Leiji asked shocked.

"It's not possible..." Org muttered in disbelief.

"Siegrain, I think you owe us all an explanation!" Yajima demanded, only to have the bluenette fade away. "He just... Disappeared..."

Ultear stood behind him with a smirk on her face. 'Finally, I can end this charade...'

* * *

**_Throne Room_**

Erza stood up with pure rage in her eyes. "So, this whole time, I was nothing more than a pawn..."

"That expression of yours is priceless, Erza..." Both looked over and stared at Siegrain. "He can't use his full power, so he had to manipulate you to save himself."

"Siegrain!?" Erza shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Remember when we first met?" He asked as he walked over to his twin. "You and Makarov came in to present the council an apology for destruction of property. But when you saw me, you mistook me for Jellal."

"Can't say I blame her, after all we do have the same face." Jellal said.

"I only managed to calm you down when I told you we were twins." Siegrain continued. "But I doubt you ever lost your hostility to me."

"What do you expect!?" She shouted back. "If you actually cared about your brother, you would have tried to stop him. Instead you spent your time spying on me!"

"A mistake on my part..." Siegrain confessed. "In hindsight, I should have said something to make you think I was going to track down Jellal and kill him. But the real mistake was running into you in the first place, and after all that trouble I went through to become a council member. Nothing is worse than coming up with an excuse on the spot."

"I knew it..." She growled. "The two of you were in on this together."

"'In on this together'?" Jellal repeated.

"You still don't get it, do you Erza?" Siegrain asked as he started to flicker. "The two of us are one in the same, we always were." Jellal's body glowed as Siegrain faded into him.

"A Thought Projection!?" She asked in shock.

"You had no idea, did you Erza?" Jellal asked back.

"Then you're the one responsible for all of this!?" She asked in a rage. "You wormed your way on to the council just so you could fire Etherion, didn't you?"

"I do hope you enjoyed the freedom I granted you all those years ago." He said. "Your release, Etherion, it was all apart of my plan to resurrect Zeref."

"Just how many lives do you plan to destroy!?" She shouted.

"My magic..." Jellal muttered. "My magic has returned to me."

* * *

_**Era**_

"A huge amount of magic energy is building up in the tower!" A worker reported.

"With that much power in one space, it's going to explode!" Another added.

"We've been played, like a damn flute." Yajima said, leaning against the edge before it crumbled away. The whole building began to shake as stone turned to dust and it began to collapse.

"This is the Arc of Time..." Org mumbled. "But that's supposed lost magic..."

Workers fled in a panic as the statue crumbled into giant pieces. Yajima looked around until he locked eyes on Ultear, a magic seal above her hands. "Not you too, Ultear..."

"This is all for master Siegrain. No, master Jellal." She said as she looked over. "Now his dream can come true." 'I feel sick talking about him like this, but it's all for a good cover.'

* * *

_**In The Sea**_

"That thing is the R-System?" Gray asked.

"It's true form, anyway." Wally answered. "I ain't seen it myself, but I think this is what Jellal was talking about."

"It's been activated." Millianna whispered.

"Wait, does that mean Zeref is gonna be resurrected?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know..." Sho whispered. "We helped Jellal build it, but we've never seen it activated."

"And now, Natsu and Erza are inside that thing." Gray said.

"Yeah, and so are Simon, and Jellal." Sho nodded.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza skipped along the floor as Jellal pulled back his fist. "Well you're certainly worse for ware." He teased. "Don't tell me you used up all your magic fighting Ikaruga."

Erza forced herself to stop before summoning a large sword. "Jellal! You're dead!" She charged forward and swung her sword before summoning another one. He dodged every swing before jumping onto a platform.

"The council is most likely in ruins now, thanks to Ultear." He said. "I can't tell you how useful it is to have someone as gullible as Ultear. She played the part of puppet perfectly. She thought she could control me, but in the end, she just gave her life for my cause."

"Damn you!" She shouted as she sliced the platform. "I'm taking revenge for everyone you've ever abused! This is the end, Jellal!" She launched forward only to noticed a snake like tattoo wrapping around her body. "What's wrong with my arm!?" She asked as she was forced to drop her sword.

"It's just a Bind Snake." Jellal snickered. "I slipped it on during that heartwarming embrace we had." The snake coiled all around Erza and immobilized her. "Now that I have the power and the sacrifice, I can begin the ceremony." He walked over and cupped Erza's chin in his hand. "This is your que, my dear."

"The magic energy in this crystal must be fused with the body of my sacrifice. Once that happens, it will deconstruct your body and take the shape of Zeref." A large crystal shot up from behind Erza before Jellal pushed her into it. "The sad thing is, I truly did love you, Erza."

"No, you can't do this!" She shouted.

"Oh, exalted Zeref! I am here before you!" Jellal chanted. "I offer you this woman's flesh, so you may be made whole again!"

Erza screamed in pain before Natsu grabbed her and pulled her out. "So, this is where you were, huh?"

"Natsu..." She whispered.

"Why is it that whenever I leave, something bad always happens?" He asked as they lay on the floor. "You okay?"

"No, I can't move." She confessed.

"Seriously?" He asked before looking at her arm. "Bind Snake spell. I can't burn it off."

"Natsu, please, you have to leave." She said.

"No way." He shook his head. "I'm not gonna let you die here."

"You can't." She said back. "He's too strong for you. And you don't know anything about him."

"When has that ever stopped me before?" He asked.

"Please, just listen to me..." She begged as tears rolled down her eyes. Natsu wiggled his fingers and the sound canceling rune appeared on her forehead before he slammed his foot in her gut, knocking her out.

"Finally, that was getting annoying." He said standing up.

"What, do you really think you can defeat me and save her?" Jellal asked.

"Listen, pal. I don't really give a damn about her." Natsu said. "Hell, I would have negotiated with you so you join my side. But the one thing I won't tolerate is someone making fun of my real friends." His fist and feet ignited in his anger. "And guess what? She and I share the same master, and he said I can kill you. I plan on taking this nice and slow."

"Then let us see the power of a Dragon Slayer." Jellal egged on.

Natsu launched forward and threw a flaming punch that Jellal dodged, only to have Natsu deliver an axe kick to his face. He grabbed Jellal's coat and spun in a circle before throwing him into a crystal and followed up with a punch that sent him through it.

**"Frie Dragon Scattershot!"** Natsu ignited his fists and slammed them together, sending bullets of fire that peppered Jellal. **"Fire Dragon Tail Whip!**" He coated his arm in a whip of fire that slammed into Jellal and dragged him through multiple pillars. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"** He launched forward and sent Jellal through another pillar. "And stay down."

"Is that seriously all you have?" Jellal asked as he threw off his jacket. "If this is your limit, then I can see what kind of company your so called 'master' keeps. Weaklings." He raised his hand and his body glowed in a yellow aura. "I was hoping to get a taste of your power, but it turns out Dragon Slayer magic isn't that impressive."

"Listen buddy, that was me at 10%." Natsu said back, cracking his neck. "You want a hundred, you got a hundred."

"You had the nerve to interrupt my ceremony, and for that you must be punished." Jellal continued. "Prepare to be crushed by my Heavenly Body Magic! **Meteor!"** He rushed forward and left a trail of light that reappeared behind Natsu and slammed into him.

"What the?" The pinkette turned around only to get kneed in the back before receiving a barrage of punches and kicks. "Super speed? Damn it, it's like trying to tag Jet." Natsu closed his eyes and focused his senses. "Hard, but not impossible!" He spun and delivered a kick that Jellal dodged, only to raise his other foot and strike him with that. "They always forget about the second foot."

"Lucky shot..." Jellal growled before unleashing a series of cross jabs at light speed. "You won't hit me again." He kicked Natsu in the gut and sent him into the air. "Prepare to taste the true power of my magic." He floated up to the sky and slammed his hands together. "The seven stars bring judgement upon you. **Grand Chariot!"**

An outline of the Big Dipper appeared beneath Natsu before it exploded, sending Natsu flying into the ceiling before falling back to the floor as Jellal landed. "That spell is comparable to a falling meteor. The fact that you're still in one piece is impressivein itself. Then again, that might have been much. The tower can't take much more, the Etherion energy is already leaking out."

**"Flame God Bellow!"** Jellal jumped out of the way as a beam of black flames appeared out of nowhere. "There you go, Natsu..." Jellal looked over as a blonde help Natsu to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Zancrow?" Natsu asked.

"Ultear thought you could use some help, buddy." He answered. "And you know I'm always good for a fight."

"Well, the dudes got a big mouth." Natsu grinned. "So, let's start with this!" He raised his foot and ignited it before slamming it down, cracking the tower. "And now you've face two of the scariest dark wizards in the world."

"I will kill you both!" Jellal growled. "I won't let anyone ruin my dream!"

"Oh, scary." Zancrow teased. "You think we should listen to him?"

"A dragon and a god slayer listen to a mere mortal?" Natsu asked back. "You must be drunk off your ass."

**"Oort!"** Jellal summoned a seal that shot out half a dozen spears of light at the two.

**"Flame God Infernal Wall!"** Zancrow swung his arm and black flames blocked the attack.

**"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Natsu leapt through the flames and ignited his fist in a flaming punch that connected to Jellal's face.

"How dare you!?" Jellal unleashed a blast of magic that shot towards the two.

**"Fire Dragon-"** Natsu took a breath.

**"Flame God-"** Zancrow did the same.

**"Roar/Bellow!"** Both unleashed at the same time and met the blast head on, creating an explosion that stirred Erza.

"Natsu!" She shouted through the smoke.

"Shit." Natsu mumbled. "Zancrow, hide that thing." The blonde nodded and flipped his outfit around, hiding his guild mark.

"Got news for ya, pal." He chuckled. "You holding back ain't the smartest option! That just means we don't have to!" Both charge forward as Jellal fired another blast, knocking them both back.

"What's going on? Who is that!?" Erza shouted at Natsu as the sound symbol faded.

"For now, all you need to know is he's a friend!" Natsu shouted as both combined their flames.

**"Dragon God Destruction Flame Wave!"** Both shouted as the slammed their fists to the ground, shaking the tower and sending chunk of it falling to the floor.

"Their movements are in perfect synch..." Erza mumbled to herself. "How well do they know each other?"

"Now I'm angry!" Jellal growled. "It took me eight years to build this tower! And I won't let you two idiots tear it down when I'm so close!"

"Hey, pal, you said that already." Zancrow said back. "Geeze, it's like a broken record with this guy."

"I'm just glad I can finally go all out." Natsu said. "I doubt anyone really important is gonna care about this hunk of junk."

"I will kill you!" Jellal shouted as he raised his hands above him. Wind whipped around them as shadows bent towards Jellal.

"Better get ready." Zancrow nudged as Natsu nodded. Both fell to their knees as the wind picked up.

"Prepare for a world of infinite darkness!" Jellal shouted.

"Stop!" Erza sprinted forward and stood in front of the two slayers. "Unless you want to kill me too!"

'Damn, that is one fine ass...' Zancrow thought as he looked at Erza's derrière.

The spell faded as Jellal stared in shock. "You don't wanna lose your sacrifice to Zeref, do you?" She asked.

"That would be a setback." Jellal confessed. "The ceremony requires a wizard comparable to one of the ten Wizard Saints. However, I can find a suitable replacement. You aren't the only person who fits that description." Erza gasped as Jellal continued the spell. "I can worry about that after I kill you all!"

"Erza, move!" Natsu ordered.

"It's my fault you two are in this mess." She explained. "The least I can do is protect you."

"Move!" Both shouted.

"Heavenly Body Magic: **Altairis!"** Jellal threw a ball of black magic at the group, tearing the floor of tower to shreds. Natsu nudged Zancrow and both watched as a figure throw themselves in front of Erza, taking the blast for them.

The smoke faded, revealing Simon standing in front of her, his arms wide in defense. "Simon..." Erza mumbled. "Why?..."

"To save you..." He fell on his back and Erza rushed towards him.

"That little bug is still crawling around here?" Jellal chuckled as Natsu just stared in silence.

'Oh boy, he's getting ready to act mad.' Zancrow thought. 'I'd better get out of here unless I wanna die of friendly fire.' He disappeared in a poof of black flames.

"Simon!" Erza shouted as she reached him. "What are you still doing here? Why didn't you leave!? Simon! Talk to me!"

"Oh, good..." He gasped. "I was wondering... When I could... Be some... Help..."

"Please don't speak!" She shouted. "You need your strength."

"You were... Always so sweet..." He coughed. "The only one... Who could make... me smile..." 'I've alwaysed... Loved you...' He took one final breath before he closed his eyes for good.

"Noooooooo!" Erza screamed before sobbing on his chest.

"Now that is just pathetic!" Jellal chuckled. "That is the textbook way to die in vain! The situation hasn't changed one bit! No one is going to leave this tower alive!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Natsu shouted as he punched Jellal into a pillar. Jellal looked up as scales cracked through Natsu's skin and his eyes turned pure reptilian.

"Natsu... What is this?" Erza asked.

"I will kill you!" Jellal shouted. Natsu rushed forward and clotheslined him to the ground.

"Not on my watch!" Natsu jumped into the air and slammed his feet down, sending Jellal crashing through layers of the tower. "I won't let you get away with this!"

"Oh, shut up!" Jellal shouted. **"Meteor!"** He rushed out from under Natsu's grasp, only to have Natsu spear him upwards as flames shot out of his feet. They tore their way up to the top of the tower, past Erza as Natsu put another noise canceling rune and a sleeping rune on her, and Jellal kicked him away.

"I am not going to lose!" Jellal shouted as he landed on a chunk of crystal. "I am destined to create a land of freedom! Zeref told me so himself!"

"That was just to turn you into our puppet!" Natsu shouted back. "Lord Zeref isn't dead, but even if he was, he would never speak to someone as weak as you!"

"How dare you speak such blasphemy!" Jellal shouted as he sent blasts of light at Natsu. "Once he is resurrected, we will work together to create a land that is truly free!"

"This tower doesn't even work anymore!" Natsu shouted as he avoided the blasts. "Even if you did do the ceremony, you don't have that much magic left to do anything!"

"Well then, I'll just start over!" The bluenette waved his hands and summoned a large seal.

"Abyss Break?" Natsu asked.

"This tower means nothing to me." Jellal said. "If you are telling the truth, I'll just build another one in half the time!"

"Not gonna happen!" Natsu leapt off a pillar and flew straight through the seal, grabbing Jellal. **"Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Crimson Lotus - Supreme Impact**!" Both fell to the ground as Natsu lit himself on fire. They hit the tower and created a massive explosion, causing the sea to shake.

* * *

_**With the Others**_

"What was that?" Sho asked as the dome bounced on the waves.

"Was that another explosion?" Wally asked.

"No, that had to be Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Yeah, has to be..." Lucy nodded. "They must be up their fighting."

"Do you think they're gonna be okay?" Millianna asked.

"I hope so..." Gray said. "But it's too early to tell. He's going on a serious rampage."

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Consider your dream crushed." Natsu said as he stood over the broken body of Jellal, buried in the floor. He snapped his finger and both runes disappeared, waking Erza up. "You okay, Erza?"

"What happened?" The red head asked. "Last thing I remember was you and Jellal flying past me."

"A rock must have hit you in the back of the head." Natsu said. "Well, we don't have to worry about him anymore. He's beaten."

"You mean-" Erza looked over and saw Jellal's body.

'Two punctured lungs, a burst apandex, a massive aneurism in his brain. It's done.' Natsu thought. 'He's dead.'

Erza stared at Natsu as Jellal's Wizard Saint medal fell to the ground. 'So this is the power of a Dragon Slayer.' Natsu coughed before falling to his knees, making Erza run over to him. 'After all this time, the nightmare has ended. Now Sho and the others can truly be free.'

"You really are something else, aren't you?" The tower began to shack and glow, making Erza gasp.

* * *

**_With the Others_**

"Oh, pretty..." Millianna said as the tower shined a blue tint.

"That can't be good." Wall mumbled.

"There's an incredible amount of magic energy coming from that light." Juvia said.

"That's a bad thing." Gray said. "The ethernano inside the tower must be going wild."

"What does that mean?" Lucy asked.

"The magic energy from the Etherion can't all be kept in one place for so long because the energy will become unstable." Happy explained.

"And with nowhere to go, the ethernano will keep growing until it bursts, causing a massive explosion." Juvia added.

"What!?" Wally shouted. "Come on, let's make tracks or else we'll all be dead meat!"

"But what about the other!?" Sho asked.

"All we can do now is have faith that they'll make it out." Gray answered. "Because if that tower explodes, it will wipe us all out!"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

Erza picked Natsu up on her shoulders before looking back at Simon's body. 'I'm sorry...' She turned and ran for the exit as it fell to the bottom of the tower. An explosion of magic energy sent her to the ground and Natsu to the side. She forced herself to her knees as the magic solidified into blobs.

'The power... It's actually changing the lacrima containing it...' Erza thought in panic. "Its destructive power might be greater than I imagined. Even if we escape the tower, we'll still be caught up in the explosion.'

"Damn it all!" She punched the ground beneath her as she glanced at Natsu. 'No... I refuse to give up...' She willed herself to her feet as a steam explosion went off nearby. 'Natsu, it's my turn to save you. But we can't run from this or defend from it, so what can I do?'

Her eyes went wide as she remembered what Jellal wanted to do to her. 'That's right, if I fuse with the Etherion energy in this lacrima, I might be able to control it and keep it from exploding.' She placed her hand on a nearby crystal. 'It's a risk I'll have to take.' She pushed on the crystal and her hand sank in, making her scream as Natsu opened his eyes. 'Good, I was afraid it would reject me.'

"Erza..." She turned around and found herself looking at Natsu. "Are you doing what I think you're doing?"

"We don't have a choice!" She shouted. "If I don't do this, then the tower will explode and kill untold numbers of people!"

"But if you do that, then you'll just be giving up your own life!" Natsu shouted. "I won't let you!" Her arm sank in more and he stood up only to fall back down.

"I promise I'll stop it." She said as her legs joined her arm. "Don't worry about me! I'm going to save all of you!"

"By giving up your life!?" Natsu asked as she put both arms in. "Stop it!" He hopped over and collapsed in front of the crystal blob.

"Natsu, listen. I can't imagine what my life would be like without Fariy Tail." She said, pulling her arm out and holding his chin up. "If it wasn't for you and the others, I probably wouldn't be here today."

'I think I'm gonna be sick.' Natsu thought, unable to move. 'Does every hero have to have a cheesy farewell speech when they give their lives?'

"If giving my life means saving everyone else's, I'll gladly do it." The energy in the crystal pulled her in more.

"Damn it! Stop!" He tried to grab her, but it was to late. Her whole body was now in the crystal.

'Natsu, watch over everyone for me.' She thought as her body sank deeper into the he crystal.

'Damn it! If I lose her, all the work in this goddamn guild will go to waste.' Natsu thought in anger as the tower exploded, sending all of the energy up into the sky.

* * *

_**8 Years Ago**_

_**Porlyusica's Hut**_

_"That's a pretty bad wound she has..." The healer mumbled as she looked at Erza's young face. "It'll be almost impossible to completely restore her sight."_

_"Oh, don't be like that." Makarov said to his old friend. "If anyone can do it, it's you. Wearing an ugly eyepatch when she has such a pretty face, it's a shame."_

_"Makarov..." Porlyusica grabbed the master's ear and pulled it hard. "You're not planing on putting the moves on her when she grows up are you?"_

_"No, of course not." He said._

_"So, what happened to her?" She asked, letting go of the ear._

_"She's not much of a talker, but it seems Rob sent her to me." He explained._

_"Our Rob!?" The healer asked. "Where is he then!?"_

_"According to the child, he's dead." Makarov confessed. The older woman gasped before turning to the young girl._

* * *

**_A Few Days Later_**

_"Alright, take a look." Porlyusica handed Erza a small mirror and Erza opened her eyes, letting her see both eyes fully healed._

_"It's... Healed..." The red head mumbled in disbelief._

_"You can see all right?" The pinkette healer asked, making Erza nod. "Then I think it's time you leave. Nothing personal, but I can't stand humans."_

_"Thank you... So much..." Erza smiled as tears streamed out her left eye._

_"Wait, that shouldn't be happening." Porlyusica said as the right eye reminded tear free. "I don't understand. I'm positive I mixed everything perfectly."_

_"It's okay." Erza said with a smile. "I __think I've cried so much, I've used up half my tears."_

* * *

**_With Erza_**

Erza opened her eyes and found herself floating somewhere. 'Where am I?'

* * *

**And just like that, Heaven is dead. Now, next chapter is the whole vision of the future thing. I'm pretty sure it's based on what she thinks will happen, so don't be surprised that Natsu acts like he does in canon. On the plus side, we'll be skipping the goodbye between friends for something else, something darker. **

**A heads up, I'll be starting a new story called 'Why I hate...' It will be a series chapters that explain why I, and possibly others, hate specific characters from various series or series in general. It will be updated very slowly as I find new characters to add. First up will be someone from either Fairy Tail or RWBY, or Star Wars in general. All flames will only make me stronger!**

**See you then.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	21. New Recruits

**Chapter 21**

**New Recruits**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Erza's Mind**_

_'Am I inside the lacrima?' The red head thought as she floated in the void. 'No, this feels warmer...' A blinding light opened her eyes as she found herself floating in front of a statue of a knight on horseback. She looked around and stared at all of Fairy Tail in black. She looked down and read her own name on the grave. 'It can't be... I'm dead?'_

_"Erza Scarlet touched many lives in her life..." Makarov started. "She had a heart as big as the sky above. Her noble sword shined brightly as she protected those she loved. She had the grace of a fairy when she moved and her beauty rivaled mother natures. It is love that makes people strong, but it is also love that can make one weak."_

_'Master...' Erza thought as the old man burst into tears._

_"Our Fairy Tail family will never be the same again." He sobbed. Erza turned as the magic council walked into view._

_"The Magic Council has voted unanimously." Org said. "One of the two newly-opened seats shall forever be given to this woman. Erza Scarlet shall forever be counted amount the Ten Wizard Saints."_

_Everyone glared at the council with disgust in their eyes. __"I don't buy it!" Natsu slammed his foot down before walking forward. "I'm not gonna stand around, and let this happen!"_

_"Natsu..." Erza watched as he kicked the bouquet of roses off her grave._

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Makarov shouted._

_"Natsu, don't..." Lucy begged._

_"How dare you!?" Gray and others ran forward._

_"We all know Erza isn't dead!" The pinkette shouted._

_"This is hard enough as it is..." Lucy said. "Please, just stop."_

_"There's no way she could be!" Natsu shouted as others tackled him to the ground._

_"Just face the truth, she's never coming back!" The blonde shouted._

_"Get off me! Erza's alive!" He shouted._

_'I sacrificed myself, because I thought it would make the future better.' Erza thought as everyone but Natsu cried. 'But that's not what happened. I wanted to see them smile, not cry. I didn't want to to hurt them like this. Make it stop.'_

* * *

_**Akane Beach**_

Erza opened her eyes and stared up at the night sky. "Where am I?"

"Erza!" She turned her head as the others ran over to her.

"But, how?" She mumbled before turning to Natsu who was holding her in a bridal position. 'Natsu, you saved me, again... He must have pulled me out of that sea of magic energy.'

Natsu dropped to his knees as the other ran closer. "I feel the same..." He said, confusing her. "I'm sure everyone else feels the same. Promise me you won't ever do something like that again! Promise!"

"I promise..." She leaned her head in and touched foreheads with Natsu. 'That's right... You don't die for your friends. You live for them.'

* * *

_**Three Days Later**_

_**Akane Hotel Room**_

Natsu rolled on to his side as he slept. "How long can this guy sleep for?" Gray asked.

"Well, he did fight against a wizard Saint." Lucy reminded him.

"Whatever, he should have had backup." He said back.

"Gray... Shut up..." Natsu mumbled as he rolled over.

"I know I've already said this, but I'm sorry for getting you all into this." Erza said.

"Come on Erza, stop apologizing to us." The blonde said back.

"By the way, where's your friend?" Erza asked Gray.

"You mean Juvia?" He asked back. "She left a while ago. She wanted to talk to gramps about signing up with the guild."

"I see..." She nodded back. "Come on, let's leave him be." Erza stood up and lead the others out of the room. Once the door closed, Natsu stood up and burned the bandages off.

"Finally, I thought they'd never leave." He turned around, waved his hands over his bed, and a Thought Projection of himself took his place sleeping on the bed.

"How sweet..." Ultear, now in a purple outfit, said as she walked out from the bathroom. "A dummy for the dummies."

"Not that funny." He rolled his shoulder as she walked over. "You didn't tell me Jellal could fight that good."

"He didn't give you too much trouble, did he?" She chuckled.

"Not at all." He chuckled as he closed the curtains. "So, shall we go?"

"Let's." Ultear held out her orb and both teleported away.

* * *

_**Grimore Heart Airship**_

"Oh, my aching head..." Sora groaned as he stood up. "Where am I?"

"That's what I wanna know." Sora looked as the Overlord used his mace to support himself. "Last thing I remember was some crazy looking blonde knocked me out."

"Hey, I don't look crazy!" Both slammed their backs against each other's, weapons at the ready.

"Who said that!?" Sora shouted.

"Must you make them shake like the leaves in the winter wind?" Another voice asked.

"Show yourselves!" The Overlord shouted.

"Both of you, be quite." A third voice said.

"Wait, I know that voice... Salamander?" The Overlord asked. The lights flickered on and both shielded their eyes from the intensity. The lights died down and the two found themselves surrounded by the Seven Kin, Natsu, and Master Hades, sitting on his thrown.

"Gentlemen. I bid you welcome to our home." Hades said.

"This can't be good..." Sora said.

"Why are you with them, Salamander?" Overlord asked. "I thought you were a goody-goody wizard."

"Please, that's just part of an assignment." Natsu said as he showed his shoulder. "I'm Grimoire Heart to the core."

"And you can thank me and the squirt here that you didn't go kablooie." Zancrow said as Meredy punched his hand off her shoulder.

"So, what do you want with us?" Sora asked as he lowered Broken Heartz.

"We would like you to join us." Ultear explained.

"I'm sorry, what?" Both asked at the same time.

"Our scouting party recently perished." Hades explained. "Natsu's report and your activities led us to believe that you two are the best candidates for the job?"

"What happens if we refused the offer?" The Overlord asked.

"Then we would have to kill you." Azuma said.

"And can you explain why we should join you?" The silverette asked.

"We seek the grand magic world." Hades explained. "There, those who practice the most powerful magic shall be the rulers, and have their greatest wishes come true."

Both looked at each other and nodded before turning back to the older man. "When do we start?"

* * *

_**A Few Hours Later**_

"Well, what do ya think?" Sora asked Meredy as he showed off his new pendant, the Grimoire Heart emblem in red with a black outline.

"It seems unnecessary." The pinkette said before walking away.

"Dude, be very careful where you tread." Zancrow said. "That chicks got the scariest mom on the planet."

"Come on, how scary could she be?" Sora asked.

"Call her Ur." Zancrow said as the two walked towards Ultear.

"Yeah, I like to blow people up, but I find that ramming a sword through their gut is so much more personal." Overlord, with his new emblem in gold on the back of his cloak said to Azuma.

"Really?" The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Fighting someone like you could be interesting."

"A savage giving advice as if he's a noble." Rustyrose chuckled. "That's priceless."

"Can I kill him?" The armored wizard asked.

"They seem to be settling in well." Natsu said as he stood next to Hades.

"Indeed." The master nodded as he stroked his beard. "From your report, it seems we underestimated just how powerful Jellal had grown. I do apologize for that."

"It's fine." The pinkette said back. "I'm just glad Ultear sent Zancrow to help. That reminds me." He reached into his pants and pulled out a piece of paper. "Could you give him this?"

"What is it?" The old man asked as he took it.

"Seems he's developed a crush on a certain red head." Natsu explained. "Thought I would give him her address for letters."

"I see... I'll make sure he gets it." The old man said.

"I should get going." Natsu said looking at the sky. "That dummy I created only lasts for so long." He walked down the stairs and headed to the teleporter room as Hades stared at the paper.

'Crushes...' Hades thought as he tore up the paper. 'Weak emotions for controlling people.'

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Uh..." All the members of Team Natsu stared at the new and improved guild hall, which now looked like a castle.

"Well, this is a surprise." Erza said.

"They finished building it!" Natsu and Happy asked at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? We got a cafe now?" Gray asked.

"Why do we need a gift shop?" Lucy asked.

"Hey, glad you guys made it back!" Max said from behind the counter.

"You're working the gift shop, Max?" Happy asked as he flew over. "It's been a while since we've seen you."

"Hey, master's the one who insisted on me going back school for buisness lesson." The man chuckled.

"So what you got for sale here?" Happy asked, looking around.

"We got t-shirts, mugs, wristbands, towels, and our most popular item..." Max pulled it out and Happy snatched it.

"Cool, it's a Lucy action figure." The cat said.

"Don't make stuff without my permission." Lucy complained.

"She's posable, and her clothes come off!" Max elaborated as Happy pulled off the plastic garments.

"Nooo!" Lucy screamed. Natsu picked up the depressed Lucy and carried her inside. Her spirits lifted and she leaned against a railing.

"Pretty..." She and Happy said at the same time.

"I could get use to this." Erza added.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked.

"This could get some getting use too." The pinkette mumbled.

"It's so good to see your back, Lu!" Levy shouted.

"Hi Levy!" The blonde said back.

"Isn't this awesome?" The petite girl asked. "Now we have a swimming pool behind the bar!"

"That seems kinda weird..." Lucy said.

"That doesn't seem necessary." Natsu added.

"And we've added a game room in the basement!" Levy added.

"Does it need to be this big?" Lucy asked.

"Great, now Nab has a second place to hide from jobs." Natsu said.

"But the biggest change is upstairs, because now everyone can go on to the second floor." Levy added pointing up. "The master even lets some of us go on S-Class missions, as long as we bring an S-Class wizard with us."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in..." Makarov said as he walked forward. Gray gasped as he looked at Juvia standing next to him. "I'd like you to meet Fairy Tail's newest member, Juvia."

"Hello, everyone. I can't wait to work with you." She said.

"So you actually made it in?" Gray chuckled.

"Thanks again for your help back at Akane." Erza said.

"No, I should be thanking you." The bluenette said. "Because of you all I found a new guild."

"Hey girl." Lucy waved.

"We will battle for Grays love..." Juvia growled.

"Nope, not gonna happen..." Lucy said back.

"We've also added another member." Makarov said pointing behind the group. "One you might recognize."

"Who could it be?" Happy asked as they all turned around and went wide eyed.

"Are you kidding me, him?" Gray shouted.

"Gajeel..." Natsu growled.

"Why did you let him in, Gramps!?" Gray shouted.

"Calm down, I'm the one who asked him to join with me." Juvia said.

"Juvia is one thing, but he's the one who destroyed our guild hall!" Erza said as Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Now, now, what do I always say?" The old master asked. "Yesterday's enemies are today's friends, right?"

"Besides, if I'm okay with it, than you should be too..." Levy said as she hid behind a table. Her teammates, Jet and Droy, joined Natsu as all three glared at Gajeel.

"No way!" Gray slammed his hand down on the table. "I ain't working with someone I can't trust!" Gajeel turned to the Maker wizard.

"Don't worry, I don't wanna be your buddy." Gajeel said back. "I'm just here to get work. Nothing more, nothing less. I hate this stupid guild and everyone in it. But times are tough and I didn't have a choice but to join."

"Shut up, loser!" Gray shouted back.

"I'm sorry, but Gajeel seemed so lonely, and I could just turn my back on him..." Juvia said. "But it's not like I have a crush on him or anything!"

"I know you kids don't like it, but as the master of this guild, it's my duty to help anyone whose gonna a stray find the correct path." Makarov said. "Give him a shot, you might find he's a nice guy, at least I hope so..."

"I don't like it, but if the master says so, than we have to respect his decision." Erza said. "But I'm going to be keeping an extremely close eye on him."

"Fine with me." The old man nodded.

"This new place doesn't feel right..." Natsu mumbled as the lights went out. Everyone stared at the stage as a spotlight showed Mira on a stool holding a guitar. "Hey, Mira! We made it back!"

"Good to see you." The barmaid said. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the strongest team, and congratulate them on a safe return." She strummed the instrument and began singing. Everyone loved the tune and cheered for an encore when it ended. The lights went out and Gajeel of all people took her place.

"What the?" Natsu asked.

"Here's a little diddy I call 'Best Friend'." He said as the crowd through garbage at him. He started singing and it wasn't half bad. But the other half kept throwing stuff at him.

"This has to be the worst song I've ever heard!" Natsu complained. His words earned the guitar getting thrown in his face, sparking a fight between the the two.

"Natsu, quit screwing around!" Gray said as he stood up, knocking Erza's cake off her plate.

"He made me drop... My strawberry cake..." Erza whimpered as Elfman stepped on the slice.

"Real men would take this outside!" He shouted.

"Watch it you oaf!" Erza shouted as she kicked him into the fray.

Natsu looked around at the massive brawl he started and smiled. 'Now this is the guild I want to destroy.'

"Stop smiling!" Gajeel said as he slammed a club into the pinkette's face.

* * *

_**Next Day **_

_**Magnolia Park**_

"So, why'd you guys call me out to here?" Gajeel asked as he stood across from Shadowgear. "Make this quick, I've got work to do."

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Jet said.

"After what you did to us, there's no way your joining our guild!" Droy shouted.

"So, you guys can't just forgive and forget?" Gajeel asked as the other two stared at him.

"Hold it." All four, including Levy from behind the tree, turned as Natsu walked over to them. "I want in on this."

"Seriously?" Levy asked. "Your not going to stop them?!"

"He needs to know what will happen if he steps out of line again." He said back. Gajeel chuckled as Jet launched forward.

"Go ahead and act tough while you still can!" He punched Gajeel in the face before disappearing.

"Secret Seeds!" Droy shouted as he threw seeds at the ground. The seeds glowed before long vines shot out of them, tipped with fists. **"Knuckle Plant!"** The tendrils punched Gajeel repeatedly, sending him back into Natsu.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and delivered a roundhouse kick that sent the other Slayer into the sky.

**"Falcon Heavenward!"** Jet extended his foot and slammed it into Gajeel pushing him back towards the ground.

**"Fire Dragon Crushing Fang!"** Natsu swung his for arm and clubbed Gajeel into the tree before doing to five more times. "He's had enough."

"Seriously?" All four looked over as Laxus walked over. "After what he did to your little girlfriend, your just gonna let him off with a warning?"

"You don't have a say in this." Natsu said back. "Why are you even here?"

"On the way back from my last job, I stopped by a few pubs, and I heard somethings that really pissed me off! Everyone was talking about how weak the Fairy Twil guild has become. No one ever said that about us before you showed up!" The angrier he got the more lightning arched off his headphones.

"What do you care?" Natsu asked back. "You weren't even there, so you can't get involved in this."

"Are you telling me what to do!?" Laxus slammed his fist into Natsu, before doing the same again and again. "You ain't even in the same league as me!" He brought his hands down and slammed Natsu into the ground.

"Laxus, stop it!" Jet shouted.

"I don't take orders from you!" The blonde turned and fired a bolt at Levy, but Gajeel rushed over and blocked it.

"Gajeel..." She whispered.

"You done with me yet?" He asked weakly. "Because I have things I need to do." He walked away, clutching his stomach.

"Um, Gajeel-" Levy started.

"Don't worry about me." He interupted.

"Man, what's up with him?" Jet asked annoyed.

"Did you seriously not notice it?" Natsu asked, standing up and rolling hid shoulder. "He never once hit us back."

"It's like he wanted us to get our anger out on him..." Levy mumbled as Laxus turned and walked away.

'I can't take much more of this.' He thought to himself. "Fairy Tail has become absolutely pathetic! Nothing but a punch line. The old fart is running it into the ground. Once I'm in charge, things will change!'

* * *

**Yes, I skipped the whole celebration because when I first saw it, it made me want to vomit. And I can't stand the scouting party in the canon, so I used this to change it. **

**And this is what happens when you threatens his sacrifice, Gajeel.**

**See you next time.**

**Beta read by digemsmack.**


	22. Fairy Tail Battle Royale

**Chapter 22**

**Fairy Tail Battle Royale**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Northwest of Shirotsume**_

_**Ghoul Spirit Guildhall**_

Three people, two male and a female at the end, walked into the guildhall after taking out all the guards in their way, scaring the dark wizards. "You laughed at us, didn't you?" The middle man asked. "Big mistake."

"If you want a fight, you got one!" A dark Mage shouted as he and another charged the three.

"A pack of filthy rats think they can stand up to members of a guild?" The girl asked as she pulled her glasses down. "What is the world coming to?" Her eyes glowed and the dark wizards turned to stone.

"What the-" Someone in the mob shouted surprised. "They turned to stone... Get them!" The whole guild charged them in anger.

"Let's party, babies!" The man on the end said as five wooden dolls flew forward and shot green beams as he chuckled.

"That's enough, Bickslow." The green haired man said.

"Seriously?" He turned to the other man. "We're done already?"

"Let's not waste anymore of our time with these weaklings." The greenette said. "Why they decided to form a guild is beyond me."

"We can't leave just yet." Bickslow said back. "My babies need more fun than that."

"More fun! More fun!" The dolls repeated in chorus.

"Be patient, I assure you they'll se plenty of action soon enough." The rapier wielder said as he brushed his hair, showing his green Fairy Tail emblem on his hand.

"So we're going through Laxus' plan?" The woman asked as she moved her fan, showing her green Fairy Tail emblem over her right breast.

"This better not be a joke, because me and my babies have been wait ping for this." Bickslow stuck his tongue out, showing his black emblem.

"Who are these guys? And how did the three of the, beat our whole guild?" One dark member asked.

"Wait, that's the Thunder Legion!" Another member on the ground said. "Some of Fairy Tails strongest wizards, and Laxus' personal guards."

* * *

_**Magnolia Border**_

"The Thunder Legion will be back soon." Laxus chuckled as he sat outside the town. "Looks like it's my turn to rule. These little Fairys are gonna eat each other alive. Your reign is about to end, old man."

* * *

_**Morning**_

_**Magnolia Street**_

"The whole town is getting in on the Harvest festival spirit." Makarov said with joy as he and Mirajane walked down the street with supplies in hand.

"Not to mention everyone at the guild is getting ready for the Fantasia Parade." Mira added.

"Of course they are." He said back. "People come from all over the country to see our parade. We can't let our fans down."

"It would be nice if Laxus would join us just once." Mira said hopeful.

"Bah. The less said about him, the better." Makarov said back.

"I heard from Levy that he's back in town." She said. "Even if he says no, it wouldn't hurt to ask him."

"What, he's here?" Makarov asked before stoping in place.

"Is something wrong, master?" Mira asked as she looked back.

"Of all times, why did he have to show up now?" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

**_Years ago_**

_"Gramps!" A young Laxus shouted as he raced towards his grandfather. "Wait up!"_

_"Hi, Laxus." The old man said, turning around._

_"You're not gonna be in the parade with anyone else?" The blonde asked._

_"Why would I do that when I promised I'd watch it with you?" Makarov asked back._

_"Alright!" Laxus cheered, before rushing towards the crowd. "You're gonna let me join the guild someday, aren't you?"_

_"Sure, when you're old enough." Makarov said back._

_Laxus reached the back of the crowd and tried to watch, but couldn't see through the mass of humanity. "I can't see!"_

_"That is a problem..." Makarov picked the boy up and grew like a water ballon, letting Laxus see everything. "How about now? The Wizards from Fairy Tail are pretty cool, right?"_

_"Yeah, they're the coolest wizards in the world." The blonde nodded. "You're the best guild master ever, gramps."_

* * *

**_Day of the Harvest Festival_**

"Miss Fairy Tail contest?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, it's this big modeling contest held every year." Gray explained. "Winner gets five hundred thousand jewel."

"Five hundred thousand?!" Lucy asked in shock. "I have to win!"

"Good luck." Both turned around to a man with a sack over his shoulders. "Every year, Mira and Cana enter."

"That doesn't matter!" Lucy shouted back. "I'm the younger new model, I can win this. Wait, who are you?"

"Haven't see you in a while." Gray joked. "You go on so many jobs, you're barely at the guild."

"Hello, I'm a new recruit." Juvia said stepping forward. "My name is Juvia."

"Meet Warren Rocko." Gray introduced the man. "Master of Telepathy magic."

"Nice to meet you." He said back.

"The pleasure is mine." Juvia bowed. "This festival is quite a sight.

"Yeah, check out this crowd." Lucy nodded looking around. "Who knew this town had this many people?"

"Well, people come from all over the place to see the Fantasia Parade." Warren explained.

"I can't wait to see it." Lucy cheered.

"See it?" Gray asked. "You're gonna be in it, remember?"

"Be in..." Lucy mumbled before she went wide eyed. "I gotta go sign up for the Miss Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!" She turned around and ran towards the guild.

"A contest..." Juvia repeated with a murderous aura around her. "I refuse to be outdone by that bimbo."

"So I guess you'll be entering the contest too?" Gray asked.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

"The long wait is over, everyone!" Max spoke through the microphone as a crowd gathered around the stage. "Welcome to the one, the only, Miss Fairy Tail contest! Where your favorite Fairies fight in a battle of beauty! I'm your host, Max Alors the sand wizard. So let's get started!"

"Elfman i get, but why are you here?" Gray asked Natsu sitting next to him.

"Because he's a real man." Elfman said.

"Now let's meet entrant number one!" Max shouted as the crowd cheered. "The beauty who can drink you under table whenever she wants, Cana Alberona! Bust out some magic and show us your stuff!"

"With pleasure." She held up her deck of cards and they swirled around her.

"What is she doing behind those cards?" Max asked as her body glowed and the cards flew to the side. "She changed into a swimsuit!"

"The prize money can cover my tab." She smirked.

"A swimsuit!?" Lucy asked from the side. "Not fair!"

"That's a clever idea." Erza mumbled. "Maybe I should do the same."

"Erza!" The blonde asked. "You're in this too!"

"Whenever I hear the word contest, I can't help but get excited." Erza confessed.

"Good bye, rent money..." Lucy sobbed.

"On to entry number two!" Max shouted. "Just because she's new, doesn't mean her magic ain't S-Class. The radiant beauty rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!"

'May these feelings reach you my beloved.' She turned her body into water and reformed herself in a bikini.

"And that makes two women all set for a day at the beach!" Max shouted as the crowed cheered more.

"Look at me Gray!" Juvia said. "Do you like what you see!?"

"What's with all the bikinis!?" Lucy shouted frustrated.

"Next up is entrance number three!" Max shouted. "Fairy Tails centerfold whose stole the he hearts of millions, Mirajane!" The crowd went crazy as she waved. "Show us your stuff."

"I'm skilled in Transformation magic." She said. "So get ready to see a new side of me." The crowd cheered as her face glowed. "This is my Happy face!" The cheers stopped as she stood on the stage with Happy's face. "Next is my Gajeel face."

Happy laughed as Elfman stared in shock. "Only you could enjoy this." Gray said to the cat.

"She's a man?" Elfman asked in shock.

"Looks like the champ just destroyed herself." Lucy mumbled making Erza nod.

"Entry number four, the Fairy Queen herself, Erza Scarlet!" Erza jumped from the side and stood on the stage as the crowed cheered.

"Wow, she's popular..." Lucy mumbled with fear.

"Let me show you a Requip you don't see every day." She chuckled before wind kicked up around her and her body glowed. Both died down as she stood in a Gothic Lolita dress. "Looks like I win."

"Didn't think I'd see dress like that..." Macao mumbled.

"Entry number five, as cute as she is smart, Levy McGarden!" Jet and Droy shouted with joy as their leader summoned words with her Solid Script magic.

"So cool!" Both shouted.

"Entry number six, the sharpshooter with her sights on your heart, Bisca Mulan!" Max announced as Bisca walked out in a swimsuit.

She pulled out four coins in her hand and threw them into the air before summing her sniper rifle. "Bullseye..." She pulled the trigger and shot through all four coins before they landed in her hand.

"So hot..." Alzack mumbled.

"How the heck am I gonna top that?" Lucy asked.

"Let's hear it for entry number seven!" Max cheered. "Fairy Tails rising star, Lucy heart-"

"No!" Lucy panicked and kicked Max in the face. "Don't say my name out loud!" She nervously waved back at the crowd. 'There's no way they'd give me the prize if they knew who my dad was.'

"Ugh, show us what you've got." Max groaned as the blonde pulled out some pompoms.

"Uh, my spirits and I are gonna do a cheer for you guys." Lucy explained and the crowed went wild.

"Entry number eight." A new voice said, making the two on the stage look around.

"Hold it sister, I haven't even done my cheer yet!" Lucy complained.

"If you're talking about fairy, then it's me." The blonde turned to see Evergreen walking up behind her. "If you're talking about beauty, then it's me. I'm the only woman here who embodies everything men desire, therefore the winner is me, Evergreen. Now this idiotic contest can end."

"She's back?" Gray asked as everyone stared at the stage.

"Guess Laxus can't be far behind." Elfman added.

"Go mess up a different contest!" Lucy shouted. "I really need this money!"

"Lucy, don't look her in the eyes!" Gray shouted, confusing her.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Evergreen raised her glasses and turned the blonde to stone, sending the crowd into a panic.

"Everyone, run now!" Max shouted and all non wizards left the room.

"What is the matter with you, Evergreen!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you trying to ruin the festival?"

"Ou contraire, I think things are just getting intresting." The curtain raised up behind her, showing the other girls in the same state as Lucy.

"No, Mira!" Elfman shouted.

"She got Erza, too?" Happy asked.

"I order you to return them to normal at once!" Makarov shouted.

Lightning shot down from the ceiling and Laxus stood up. "So much for your loyal fans. The real party is just about to start!"

"I should have known..." The master mumbled as Gray looked up at the rafters.

"Freed and Bickslow?" He asked.

"The Thunder Legion.." Macao mumbled.

"Let's have some fun!" Laxus shouted.

"Enough of this nonsense." Makarov growled. "Turn them back to normal or face the consequences."

"If I were you, I'd play nice, old man." Laxus chuckled. "Unless you don't want these ladies in the parade." Lightning shot down from the ceiling and destroyed the stage next to Lucy. "In other words, these girls are now my hostages. Brake any rules and I'll shatter these girls one by one. Or I could smash them all right now if you want."

"This isn't a joke, Laxus!" Makarov shouted. "Stop fooling around!"

"I'm serious old man." The blonde said back as Freed and Bickslow jumped down.

"I've always wondered whose the strongest in the guild..." He said. "Now it's time to find out."

"Yeah, let's have some fun!" Bickslow said as his dolls repeated the last word.

"There's only one rule, last one standing wins!" Laxus explained. "It's the Fairy Tail battle royale!"

Natsu slammed his fist into the table. "Not gonna happen. I challenge you one on one, right now."

"Please, you don't just get to challenge me." Laxus said back. "However, I still owe you for the park, so give it your best shot."

Natsu smirked before he launched forward. He picked up a chair and threw at Laxus who destroyed it with his lighting. He looked down as Natsu threw an uppercut that rocked his jaw.

"He actually hit Laxus..." Makarov mumbled.

"You insolent little brat! Evergreen!" The brunette pulled down her glasses before putting them back on.

"Try this!" Natsu swung again, or tried to before he noticed his arms were turned to stone. "Seriously!?"

"Naturally, if you want me to turn the girls back to normal, you're going to have to beat us first." Evergreen added.

"But those odds aren't bad." Bickslow chuckled. "There's four of us and about a hundred of you guys."

"You have three hours, no more no less." Evergreen held up three fingers. "After that, these statues will be reduced to dust."

"All of Magnolia will be our battlefield." Laxus added. "The fight will begin when and if you find one of us."

"Laxus how could you..." Makarov growled before he grew in size. "I won't stand for this!"

"Simmer down, old man!" Laxus shouted. "It's all part of the festival! It'll be fun!" He burst into light and blinded the others. "Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" The light died down and the quartette had vanished.

"High stakes hide and go seek..." Macao mumbled.

"Let's go!" Elfman shouted. "We gotta save our girls, so man up!" The whole guild rallied behind him and ran out to the streets.

Alzack stayed back and stared at Bisca. "I will save you, no matter what." He turned around and ran past the master who stared at his feet.

"You insolent brat!" He shouted before turning around. "I'll put him in place with my own to hands!" He reached the door and slammed into thin air.

Gray heard a noise and turned around. "What's wrong, gramps?"

"An invisible wall..." Makarov mumbled as he tried to break through.

"Don't be silly. There's nothing here!" Gray picked up the master but couldn't bring him past the guild entrance. "What the hell?"

"Uh, guys..." Natsu raised his stone arm and pointed to the air where strange figures floated. "This might be a problem."

"One of Freed's enchantments..." Makarov's mumbled.

"Enchantment?" Gray asked.

"It's a barrier made from magic runes." Makarov explained. "Anyone who steps inside must obey the rules set if they wish to escape."

"So what does it say?" Gray asked.

"Stone objects and anyone over eighty years old shall not pass." The master translated.

"Great, so I'm stuck here." Natsu huffed.

"Whoever writes the rules wins the battle, huh?" Gray asked.

"Perhaps, but enchantments like these take time to write." Makarov nodded. "Meaning they'd be useless in a one on own battle. Still, they make pretty good traps."

"You seriously can't break through?" Gray asked.

"The rules are absolute." Makarov reluctantly said.

"So, I guess it's up to me." Gray said before turning around. "We're going into this fight without you gramps."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Laxus might be you're grandson, but I'm not gonna hold back." Gray darkly said before running into the city.

'I don't know if Gray or anyone else in the guild is strong enough to beat Laxus.' Makarov thought. 'Erza maybe, but not in her current state.' He glanced over and saw Reedus hiding behind a pillar, poorly. "I can see you. What's wrong, Reedus?"

"I'm scared Laxus is gonna hurt me..." The painter confessed.

"That's okay. Why don't you visit Porlyusica in the East Forest?" The master suggested. "She might have a potion that can cure petrifaction."

"Lucy..." Natsu mumbled as he stared at the statue. "I'm sorry, but I can't help you this time." 'Not without royally blowing my cover...'

'If it weren't for those stone arms, Natsu might have a chance at beating Laxus.' Makarov thought to himself.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"You find anything, Alzack?" Jet asked as he and Droy ran over.

"Nothing here." The gun Mage said back. "What about you?"

"We got nothing." Droy answered.

"Damn it!" Alzack growled. "How dare they do that to Bisca..."

"Dude, calm down." Droy said.

"Calm down!?" He shouted back. "We only have three hours!" Runes appeared on the street and created a barrier, trapping them. "An enchantment?"

"So they put these things up all over town?" Jet asked.

"It has to be Freed's work." Droy added. Runes popped up behind them and they turned around. "It says 'only the wizard who proves themselves the strongest may leave'. What does that mean?"

"I think he wants us to fight each other..." Jet mumbled.

"That's a cheap trick, Freed!" Droy shouted.

"Alright..." Alzack mumbled from behind. "I have to save Bisca. I can't just hang around here doing nothing!"

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

Runes appeared on the wall, catching Makarov's attention. "Battle of Fairy Tail, status report. What? Jet vs Droy vs Alzack?"

"So that's his plan." Natsu mumbled walking forward. "Get our numbers down so we have a smaller chance of finding and beat his team. He can't risk anyone being lucky and beating himself, so he's making us do the fighting for him."

More runes popped up on the wall. "Winner is Alzack."

* * *

_**Grand Cathedral**_

"Let's how long you can stomach this game of fairy eat fairy, old man." Laxus chuckled.

* * *

_**Magnolia Caffe**_

Patrons sat around the tables, talking about the guild of the town. No one knew what was going on, just that all the members were acting weird. An explosion blasted the wall behind them as Vijateer leapt onto the next building.

"Townspeople?" The dancer mumbled. "Why aren't they affected by all this? Maybe these 'rules' only apply to the wizards..."

"Vijateer!" Nab shouted as he landed on the roof and rushed the dancer. "Sorry about this, but rules are rules. I can't fight Laxus until I beat you!"

"I really didn't want to hurt any of my friends, but I don't have a choice!" He said before he jumped forward, avoiding an attack.

The crowd stared at the two as another explosion happened and Warren and Max burst out of the wall. "Just give up, I can read your attacks before they even happen. You can't surprise me."

"Just because you can do that doesn't mean you can dodge them." Max said back as he gathered a ball of sand. The sand shot at Warren, forcing him to cover his eyes. "Take this!" The MC threw a punch.

"Saw that coming a mile away!" Warren said as he dodged the fist.

* * *

_**Back Alley**_

"I'm gonna save Mira!" Wakaba shouted at Macao. "Even if I have to beat you!"

"So, does your wife know about your little crush?" Macao asked back.

"Not my fault your wife left you." The smoker said back.

"Now you've done it." Macao gritted through his teeth.

* * *

**_Street_**

"Laki! Are you trying to one up us with your new look?!" A girl asked as she and her friends surrounded the wood mage.

"You were gonna enter the pageant, weren't you?" A girl holding a scyhte asked.

"A little hair chop could cause all this trouble, who knew." Laki chuckled. "I'm a superstar!"

"We're gonna teach you a lesson!" All four shouted.

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Max vs Warren. Winner: Warren." Natsu read as more runes popped up. "Vijateer vs Nab. Winner: Nab. Laki defeats four others. Macao vs Wakaba. Ongoing."

"Foolish children!" Makarov shouted. "What do they think they're doing!?"

"They don't have a choice." Happy said back. "They have to fight each other because those enchantments are hidden all over town. Its like Laxus said, this is the battle of Fairy Tail."

"The idiots!" Natsu growled. "All they need is one person to take a dive and they they can keep looking for them together. Laxus is using their pride against them. At this rate, there won't be anyone else to stop them. If it weren't for my stupid arms, I could get through this thing!"

"Unfortunatly, we're gonna have to wait for Reedus to come back with Porlyusica." Makarov sighed.

'The worst part is even no matter how much I want to undo these runes, I can't because of my cover.' Natsu thought as he stared at his stone palms. 'Looks like we're screwed. Thanks for nothing, Reedus." More runes appeared and he looked up. "Time remaining, two hours, eighteen minutes." He read. "Combatants remaining, forty-two."

"No, it can be!" Makarov said in shock. "That means over half the guild has taken each other out."

* * *

**_Back Alley_**

**"Purple Rain!"** A magic seal appeared and shot balls of fire at Wakaba, who faded into a pink cloud. "Not good..."

"That was my Smoke Fake." Wakaba said from behind. "You're losing your edge buddy."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

"I gotta... get to the... East Forest." Reedus panted as he ran out of town. "The master... Is counting... On me... To get Porlyusica... For... The girls..." He reached the edge of town and slammed into a wall. "No, it can't be... Freed set up a barrier around the whole town!?"

His eyes went wide as Free materialized behind him. "Trying to break the rules, are you? Laxus made it quite clear. Magnolia is the battle ground, and your guild members are now your opponents. If you are a wizard, then you must fight. That's the rule."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

"Where's the Thunder Legion hiding?!" Gray shouted as he ran through the city.

"It's Gray, it's Gray!" Two of Bickslow's dolls cheered as they fired their lasers at him. He jumped out of the way and into a clothing store.

"Yo." He turned around and stared at the masked wizard. "What do you say we have some fun?"

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman stopped in the middle of the street and stared at Evergreen. "Turn my sister back to normal, right now!" With a mighty roar he charged the girl.

"I'm not a man, you know." She pushed glasses up and Elfman looked down, crashing into a flower stand. "Flowers for me, how sweet of you. They do suit me." A clawed hand pushed Elfman up as he stood in his Beast Soul with a blindfold. "Such a shame the only cute thing about you is your name."

"Turn my sister and the others back to normal or else." He threatened.

"Do you really think you can beat me blindfolded?" She asked mockingly. He slammed his fist into the ground and she jumped to the side. He sniffed the air and found her scent before turning around and repeating the attack. "Very clever, you could tell where I was just by my scent."

Golden dust floated off her and surrounded Elfman. "Unfortunately, you're already covered in my fairy dust. **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!**" The dust glowed before it exploded and knocked Elfman out, blowing the blindfold off. "You know, I like statues. Even the most disgusting creature can be rendered beautiful when fashioned out of stone."

Elfman gasped for air as Evergreen pushed her glasses up. "Now, gaze into my eyes, and submit to the beauty of stone..."

* * *

_**Guild Hall**_

"Elfman vs Evergreen. Winner: Evergreen." Natsu read as the number dropped to forty one.

"I'd thought he'd have no problem, beating her." Happy said.

"Now it says Grays fighting against Bickslow?" Natsu asked. "Man, I never thought I'd say this, but hope luck is on his side.

"It also says Freed is fighting against Reedus." Happy added. "Looks like the Thunder Leigon is making their move."

* * *

_**With Reedus**_

Reedus ran and found himself stuck in an ally as Freed appeared behind him. "This is the end of the line." He pulled out his rapier and swung at the painter, knocking him to the ground.

"Freed, stop." Reedus pushed himself up. "I'm begging you, please don't do this... To your friends..." He dropped to the ground and fell unconscious.

"Only forty wizards left." Freed mumbled as he stared back at the city. "Victory will soon be ours."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Oh no! They took out Reedus!" Happy screamed.

"Apparently there smart enough to think that we'd go for Porlyusica." Natsu surmised. 'Come on, think, there has to be some way I can stop this with out blowing my cover.'

"Now what do we do?" Happy asked in a panic. "Of someone doesn't beat him soon, the girls are gonna get turned to dust!"

"Calm down." The pinkette said back. "Laxus is a lot of thing, but he's not gonna destroy anyone."

"So, I'm just bluffing, am I?" All three turned around and looked at Laxus.

"A Thought Projection... So still not man enough to fight me man to man?" Natsu asked.

"So, your stuck in here now?" Laxus asked. "I wonder why..."

"You know damn well why." Natsu said raising his stone forearms. "That girl of yours turned my arms to stone and know, I'm stuck here."

"Oh, that's too bad." Laxus teased.

"What do you want?" Makarov growled at his grandson.

"You call these weakling your kids, right?" The blonde asked back. "So how does it feel watching your kiddies tear each other apart? To bad Natsu and Erza can't join the game, because without them you don't have anyone strong enough to take in the Thunder Legion. You ready to give up?"

"It's not over yet!" Happy shouted back. "Gray is still out there, and he's just as strong as Natsu!"

'No, not the real power I have.' Natsu thought to himself. 'But he might be able to take out one of them.

"Gray?" Laxus chuckled. "You're seriousl gonna put all your hope on him!?"

'I agree, but it's always better to have a back up.' Natsu thought.

"I wouldn't underestimate the boy's power if I were you." Makarov warned.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

The totems fired their lasers at Gray who jumped out of the way. He jumped over a shot from all five before Bickslow waved his hand. **"Line Formation!"** The totems stacked them on top of one another before they fired their lasers at one, creating a blade that destroyed a wall of the store.

"Not bad, kid." Bickslow said. "Give me a **Victory Formation!"** He ordered his dolls but nothing happened. "What's going on?" The dust settled and the dolls were shown to be frozen solid. "When did he-?"

Gray kneed him in the face and sent him flying before he slammed his hands together. **"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** A mallet of ice appeared above the masked wizard and started to fall.

**"X-Formation!"** Bickslow crossed his arms and five manikins blocked the object, making it shatter.

"The hell?" Gray asked as he landed.

"Guess you haven't heard about my Seith Magic..." Bickslow said as the manikins laughed around him. "I control my babies souls. Freeze them, and I'll jut move them to another doll. I'm controlling an immortal army over here."

"Over here..." The dolls repeated.

"Then I guess I'll just freeze you instead!" Gray sent a blast of ice forward, only to have the manikins block it and Bickslow run out the store. "Get back here, coward!" Gray shouted as he chased after the man. Bickslow turned into an allyway and Gray followed him, only to find it empty. "Where did that freak go!?"

"Getting warmer." Gray looked up and saw Bickslow doing a split between the buildings. "I see you..."

Gray was not amused. "Real funny, what are trying to pull?"

"I just wanna play, but my babies are getting bored." Bickslow mocked. "It's time we spiced things up a bit!" An enchantment was activated behind Gray, making him turn around. "No more luck for you. You can't use magic for as long as you're inside that barrier. Sucks to be you. It's a party out here and you're stuck in there."

Gray turned back around as the manikins fired more beams, kicking up dust. "Don't bother getting up." Bickslow taunted. "You can't win without your magic."

"Wanna bet!?" Gray jumped up off the sides of the building and prepared to throw a punch as the dolls floated up to his level. "You want some?" He looked forward and noticed a girl looking out the window. The dolls fired and he let them hit him to protect her.

"That's it?" Bickslow laughed. Gray jumped out of the smoke and punched him in the face, sending both crashing to the ground.

"Listen, jerk." Bickslow said standing up. "When my babies hit you, just stay down!" He walked forward and noticed Gray was unconscious. "Damn, that was a good hit. Good thing I wore my helmet."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Only twenty eight contenders remain." Laxus smugly read as runes popped up on the wall. "And that moron was gonna save you!?"

"You and your pals used some dirty trick to beat him!" Happy shouted. "I just know it."

'More likely, Gray was just outsmarted.' Natsu thought.

"So, whose gonna beat the Thunder Legion now?" Laxus mocked.

"Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Him?" Laxus asked. "He's made it clear he doesn't want to play. It's not like he really cared about this place."

"If I wasn't like this,..." Natsu raised his stone forearms. "I'd kick your ass..

"Sure you would." Laxus laughed as Makarov thought about the options.

"Enough." The master spoke. "This isn't worth it." He turned around and face Laxus. "I surrender, alright?"

"You're just gonna give up?" Natsu asked.

"You've had your fun, now stop this." Makarov ordered.

Laxus smirked at his grandfather. "What's wrong, don't have the stomach anymore? I thought you were the master of the mighty Fairy Tail guild. You can't just give up like that. But, if you insist on quitting, then just hand the guild over to me and retire early."

"This is how you wanna be named guild master?!" Natsu shouted. "Come here and face us!"

"I should have known." Makarov said, shaking with rage. "This is what you were after all along, wasn't it?"

"You've only got an hour and a half until the girls crumble to dust." Laxus said back. "If you really want to end this, than announce your retirement to the whole town. I wonder, what means more to you, your kids or your title. Choose carefully." The projection faded away, leaving the three alone.

"All this just for a title..." Natsu shook his head. "Disgusting."

"To be honest, I wouldn't mind giving up my master seat..." Makarov mumbled to himself.

"So your just gonna give it to him?" Natsu asked.

Makarov shook his head. "No, he may be strong, but he's not trustworthy. I'd never leave him in charge. He doesn't have enough conviction or heart to take this seat from me."

"We have to do something before he turns the girls to dust!" Happy shouted. "There has to be someone who can beat Laxus..." Crunching metal pulled the fours attention over to the bar as Gajeel popped up with a metal cup in his mouth.

"You've been here this whole time?" Natsu asked.

"You can't eat the tableware!" Happy shouted.

"Gajeel, will you fight for us?" Makarov asked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped over the bar.

"Sure, why not?" He chuckled as he walked over. "I got a score to settle with that guy anyway. I'll take care of him, no problem." He reached the door and slammed into the rune wall.

"What the?" Natsu walked forward whit his hands behind him and his face slammed into the wall. "Damn it, Freed must have put in a hidden rule or something. There's no way I'm over eighty."

"What about me?" Gajeel asked.

"You, I could see that being the case." Natsu said back.

"Up yours, Salamander!" The other slayer shouted back.

* * *

**_With Evergreen_**

Evergreen landed onto of a public stage after wiping out a mob of guild mates. "My, what a shame... You are weak."

* * *

_**With Bickslow**_

Nab and Laki ran down the street as Bickslow's dolls floated after them. "Bickslow, stop this!" Nab shouted. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Bickslow hung upside down and chuckled at the statement. "Friends? I don't have weakling for friends. Right, babies!?" The dolls launched their lasers and knocked the two out of the game."

* * *

**_With Alzack_**

Alzack leaned against a building, panting heavily as Freed walked out from the side. "Freed..."

"Greetings, Alzack." The greenette said.

"Thanks to those enchantments of yours, I've had to hurt my friends." Alzack growled as he looked at his pistol. "I kept telling myself it was for Bisca, but that doesn't make things right." The wind picked up around them as Freed gripped his sword. **"Guns Magic: Tornado Shot!" **Alzack fired his pistols, sending a tornado at Freed who sliced through it with ease. "He sliced through them... Like nothing..."

Alzack dropped his guns as he grabbed his throat. "What did you do?" He asked. "What kind a wierd magic is this? I can't... Breathe..." He fell to the ground unconscious as Freed sheathed his sword.

"Those who use magic in this barrier will be denied oxygen." Freed read as his runes appeared next to him. "If you had bother to read the enchantment, you would have known that." The runes faded as he walked away. "How can anyone beat me when I'm the one who rights the rules? In the battle of Fairy Tail, only two remain."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Only two left in the whole guild..." Makarov said in disbelief.

'Great, just great.' Natsu thought. 'If it want for these stupid runes, I could just bust out of...' He glanced over at Erza and looked at her right eye. 'Wait, that's it.' He carefully took off one of his sandles and waved his foot, placing a rune under Erza.

'I can't believe it...' Makarov thought to himself. 'All of Fairy Tail has wiped itself out fighting each other. We have no wizards left to battle. It's all over...'

"Uh, guys..." Happy pointed over at Erza, who had a massive crack over her right eye.

"How did this happen!?" Makarov asked in a panic.

"What did you do!?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"Me, I haven't done anything!" He shouted back. The crack grew larger and larger and suddenly all the stone exploded off her. She stumbled back catching herself.

She looked at Natsu and noticed his arms were stone before she glared at Gajeel. "I'm not a peice of marble!" She shouted as she punched him in the face.

"Erza's back!" Happy cheered.

"Thank goodness, but how are you free?" Makarov asked.

"Well, if I had to guess, I'd say it had something to do with my right eye." Erza suggested.

'That's right.' Makarov thought. 'Since the magic was taken through her artificial eye, it must have weaken the spell.'

"Erza, do you know what's going on?" Happy asked as he floated over.

"I think I do." Erza nodded. "Even though I was stone, I could still hear everything being said."

"Yes, this is our chance to strike back!" Makarov cheered as the number of combatants changed from two to three.

"The runes have already added me to the game." Erza said slightly impressed. "Automatic updates. But these only three left..."

"No, it's just you." Happy said. "Natsu and Gajeel are stuck here because of the enchantment." The number went up to four.

"What the?" Natsu turned around and looked at the statues.

"The others are still stone, so it can't be them..." Makarov mumbled.

"Aren't you guys forgetting about someone?" Erza asked with a smile. "A member whose frequently out of town?" Natsu, Makarov and Happy stared at her before they gasped.

'Never thought I'd be glad to have him around.' Natsu thought

"And he's back just when we need him!" Makarov said.

"He always did have impeccable timing." Erza nodded. "Looks like the real fight is about to begin."

"Does someone wanna fill me in?" Gajeel asked.

"We're talking about a man who may be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Erza explained. "Mystogan."

* * *

**_Kardia Cathedral_**

"So, Erza's been revived and Mystogan has returned..." Laxus said as he looked at the runes above him. "Counting me, that make three of Fairy Tail's top wizards going head to head. Well, can't have a proper festival without a main event, can you?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

The red head ran down the streets, looking for any of the four usurpers. "Erza, what are you doing in that getup?" A townsperson asked, making her stop.

"We saw some of your guild mates earlier." Another said. "Think you could ask them not to wreck the town?"

"Please, forgive them." Erza begged. "They're just preparing for the big parade."

"What does that have to do with fighting?" The first asked.

"Trust me, it will be a good show." Erza said.

"Okay, I'll take your word." He gave her a thumbs up and she continued her run before jumping back as spears flew down from the sky, exploded on the ground."

"Well, that's odd." Erza looked up at Evergreen with a scowl. "If I'm right, I turned you into a pigeon magnet. Well, it doesn't matter. This give me an excuse to further torment you."

"You want to fight me, Evergreen?" Erza asked.

"You really irritate me." The brunette said back. "Calling yourself Titania, Queen of the fairies." She opened her fan over her mouth. "What a farce. I am the only Fairy Queen." She flipped over a sign on the building, allowing dust to fall off her. **"Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!"**

The dust exploded and Erza jumped out of the explosion, a sword in each hand. She swung at Evergreen who flew out of the way, letting the red head slice through a steel smokestack. Both landed on opposite buildings and glared at each other.

"We have a score to settle." Evergreen said.

"This saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Erza said back before launching forward. "The sooner I beat you, the sooner everyone will be turned back to normal!"

"Careful, overconfidence is a dangerous thing." Evergreen lifted her glasses and activated her Stone Eyes.

"Not this time!" Erza shouted as she swung her swords and Evergreen flipped back.

"So that repulsive false eye of yours actually does something?" The brunette asked as she summoned her wings. "Then let see how you like this." She crossed her arms as allege amounts of dust surrounded the limbs. **"Fairy Machine Gun: Leprechaun!"** She swung her arms and beams of dust launched at Erza who effortlessly dodged them.

She swung her swords again but Evergreen jumped out of the way, leading Erza on a chase as she avoided more shots. "You've managed to dodge all those needles, I'm impressed." The flying brunettes began to glow in the same light as her dust. "But let's see you dodge twice that much!" She doubled her needles and Erza struggled to block them.

Evergren laughed as the shots tore Erza's dress and leggings. "From this day forward, I shall be called Titania! I am the one true fairy!"

Erza jumped off the roof and removed her boots with her magic, summoning swords in between her toes. Slicing through the shots with all four blades, she threw her foot blades and pinned Evergreen against a stone stack. "You may be intolerable, but you're still a member of Fairy Tail." Erza said as she landed. "I shall honor that. If you want to call yourself Titania, go ahead. I don't even know how I got that name in the first place."

Evergreen glared at Erza with pure rage. "If you stop this ridiculousness and return the others to normal, then no harm will come to you."

"A little naive, aren't you?" Evergreen chuckled. "My Stone Eyes have one more power, you know.. Erza walked forward uninterested in what Evergren was saying. "Remote control." Those two words made her stop. "Drop to your knees and bow to me! If not, I'll use my eyes to topple your statues and shatter them!"

Erza stood wide before she activated her Requip. Evergreen smiled until the glow died and Erza was in her Heaven' Wheel armor with about a hundred swords pointed at her. "I'm impressed. If you feel that winning or losing is more important than your own life, then so be it. In taking your life, I will avenge the souls of the other girls."

Evergreen stared flabbergasted before she screamed in fear. Erza walked work are and punched her in the face. "If you're going to bluff, then do it right."

"Alright... You win..." Evergreen conceded, muffled under Erza's fist.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

The statue of Lucy shattered, freeing her from her prison. One by one, the other girls were freed as well, all confused.

"They're back to normal!" Natsu cheered, as the stone broke off his arms. "And so am I!"

The runes popped up in front of the guild entrance. "Erza vs Evergreen, the winner is Erza!" Makarov's read with joy. "Sorry, Laxus. No more hostages. Can't keep this game going now, can you?"

'This can't be the end.' Natsu thought as he looked to the runes. 'Laxus is bound to have a contingency plan.'

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"You've failed me..." The blonde growled as he looked at the runes in front of him.

* * *

**Seeing as this story had no need for the scene where Lucy learns of the Miss Fairy Tail contest, I decided to make this chapter a little longer. The thing with the runes was a very simple idea. If Erza can use swords with her feet, than Natsu can cast runes with them.**

**As for the stone thing, I'm guessing the longer she looks at you, the more you turn into stone. If not, then that's how it works in this story. Just trying to be different, that's all. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. See you next time.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	23. Bickslow & Freed

**Chapter 23**

**Bickslow &amp; Freed**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Mindscape_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Laxus punched a pillar beside him in anger. "I put my faith in you and this is what happens? When the hell did you become weaker than Erza?"

"Erza is stronger than you think." Freed said from behind. "You should have sent me or Bickslow after her."

"Why are you here instead of fighting out there?" Laxus asked without turning around.

"Because the game is over." Freed explained. "We cannot force the masters hand if we no longer have any hostages." Laxus turned and glared at the greenette as an arc of lighting shot by, tearing the ground up.

"This isn't over yet." Lightning shot off the blondes headphones. "If you don't want to follow me, then get lost. My Fairy Tail has no need for weaklings."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"The battle of Fairy Tail?" Lucy asked after the slayers and Makarov explained the situation.

"He's really out done himself now." Cana added from behind.

"That doesn't matter anymore because it's over." Makarov said. "Now that you've all been de-petrified, Laxus can't keep this ridiculous game going anymore."

"Master, we can't let him get away with hurting our friends." Mirajane somberly said.

"She's right!" Bisca shouted. "If we don't teach him a lesson, what's to stop him for doing this again!?"

"Oh, don't worry about that." The master chuckled. "I'll give him a punishment he'll never forget. He should know better. Messing with me is fine, but don't ever mess with my guild."

"Hold on a second." Natsu spoke up. "Here's the thing... I'll admit it was a bit screwed up of Laxus to force everyone into situations where they had to fight each other. But, there's nothing wrong with his basic idea of finding out whose the strongest in Fairy Tail, is there?"

"I'm... not sure I agree, but..." Levy started.

"All I'm saying, don't be to harsh on the guy, 'kay, old man?" Natsu asked. 'God knows I won't have to worry about that.'

'You really are something, aren't you?' Makarov thought.

"So, now that that matter is settled, I say we get back to preparing for the parade." Natsu suggested. "I got my arms back, so I'm willing to help."

"Always moving forward, aren't you?" Bisca chuckled.

"I'm up for that." Levy cheered.

"Sure, as long as I don't have to go up a ladder." Lucy held down her skirt in embarrassment.

Juvia looked over and noticed the serious look on Gajeel's face. "What's wrong?"

"Its nothing..." He said back. "Just, thinking about something, that's all."

"What is it?" She asked.

'I know I didn't touch Titania, so how did she get out?' He thought. 'It couldn't have just been the eye, other wise it would been reversed immediately.'

Juvia nudged her old guild mate, making him look at her. "This guild is rather fun, isn't it?" She asked, trying to get a response.

"I'm just glad it ain't boring." He huffed back.

Mirajane looked at the door and noticed the runes were red and flying off the wall. "What's going on?"

"Great, he's not done yet." Cana complained. The runes floated above them and took the form of a giant skull.

"Can you hear me old man?" Laxus' voice boomed out of the creation, making his grandfather gasp. "The rest of you better listen up too."

"The hell do you want!?" Bisca shouted.

"One of the rules has been thrown out the window." The voice countinued. "That's fine. I'll just add a new one. Since I would hate to end the battle of Fairy Tail early, I've decided to activate the Thunder Palace..

"You what!?" Makarov shouted. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"You've got one hour and ten minutes left." Laxus ignored the shout and continued. "Better get moving if you wanna win, unless you wanna hand the guild over to me, 'master'." With a sick laugh, the skull exploded and the runes dissipated.

"This game has gone on for long enough, boy!" Makarov shouted enraged. "I won't let drag innocent people into this!" Suddenly, he grabbed his heart, confusing everyone.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked as the old man fell to the floor.

"I'll get his medicine." Mirajane said as she ran up the stairs. The others surrounded him in concern.

'He can't rally mean the Thunder Palace, right?' Natsu asked himself in a panic.

"Guys, look outside!" Mirajane shouted as she came back, medicine in hand. The other ran to the balcony and looked out at orbs of lacrima floating over the city.

"When did he put those up?" Natsu asked.

"What are they?" Lucy asked confused.

"Lightning lacrima, maybe..." Levy said.

"That means Laxus did this." Cana explained.

"They're floating all over the town?" Lucy asked. "Why?"

"Every one of those lacrima crystals are overflowing with lightning magic." Cana continued. "Let's just hope he doesn't set them off."

"Could this be the Thunder Palace?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, and its surrounding all of Magnolia." Cana nodded.

"If those things are full of lightning, what will happen if he activates them?" Lucy asked.

"Everything within it will be burnt to a crisp..." The brunette grimly said.

"I won't let that happen!" Bisca shouted, holding her rifle. She took aim as a magic seal appeared at the end of the barrel. "Target locked. **Stinger Shot!"** She pulled the trigger and fired, destroying one of the orbs.

"Nice shot!" Lucy cheered.

"Lucky we've got a sniper on our side." Cana added with joy.

"I'll take down every last one of those things." Bisca declared.

'Three, two, one...' Natsu counted down. Lightning shot down and zapped Bisca, knocking her out. 'I hate Organic Link Magic."

"How did that happen?" Lucy asked.

"Must be Body Link Magic." Cana said, looking up.

"What's that?" Lucy asked.

"Its a type of spell that's been cast on the Lacrima." The card mate explained. "If you hit one of them, then the magic energy used in your attack will be reflected back at you. In layman terms, if we try to destroy them, we'll be risking our lives in the process."

"What should we do?" Levy asked, helping Bisca up. "Those things could wipe out the whole town!"

"We have to take down Laxus!" Cana declared.

"In the meantime, I'll help the citizens evacuate." Lucy declared before she ran down the stairs.

"I'm coming too!" Happy added.

"Bickslow and Freed are still out there, so be careful!" Cana shouted before following them and Juvia followed her.

The two Slayers growled at the orbs, unhappy with their current situation. "This was fun and games at first, but now you've crossed the line!" Natsu shouted as he jumped over the railing, and slammed into the same wall at the door. "Coward! If you wanna be master so bad, then come here and fight Makarov for it!"

Natsu slammed his head into the wall, trying to break out. "When I get out of here, you're gonna pay for this!"

"Calm down!" Levy shouted.

"How do you expect me to do that!?" Natsu shouted.

"You can't punch your way out of this!" Levy explained.

"Stupid invisible walls are everywhere!" Natsu complained as he gave it one final kick.

"Its an enchantment, right?" The bluenette asked.

"We knew that already." Gajeel said from the side.

"That's a form of script magic." She continued. "I might be able to do something about this spell."

"Seriously?" The pinkette asked.

"Of course." She nodded back. "And once I do, you guys can go and track down Laxus." She turned and ran back into the guild hall.

'I hate leaving the work in under-qualified hands, but if I wanna keep my cover, I don't have a choice.' Natsu huffed internally.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus laughed when he read the runes saying one of his orbs was destroyed. "How do you like that, old fart? Now the whole population of this town is my hostage!"

"I think you're taking this too far..." Freed said.

"Too far, huh?" The blonde chuckled. "I decide how far is too far. This is a fight to the bitter end! It won't be over until one side is completely wiped out!"

"We can still win." Freed said, trying to calm Laxus down. "We don't need hostages. Please, stop this."

"What are you still doing here?" Laxus asked. "Shouldn't you be out there hunting Fairies with Bickslow? The old man is counting on Erza, so I'll deal with her. The same goes for Mystogan. So you get out there and take out Cana and that phantom bitch. I don't need them in my Fairy Tail. Feel free to kill them."

"Kill them?!" Freed asked in shock. "Even if they're our enemies, we're still in the same-"

"When I give you an order, you'd better do what I say!" Laxus shouted. Freed starred in horror as he let out a sigh.

"If that is the path we must take, then so be it." He said. "There's no turning back at this point. As you wish, I'll follow you, no matter where that goes." Laxus glared at him as the greenette turned around. "If you want me to kill them, than I will. But their blood is on your hands, not mine."

Laxus smiled as Freed walked to the door. "Like you said, we've chosen our path. Freed the Dark, time to show them your real power."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

Makarov and Bisca laid on the infirmary beds, unconscious and bruised, as Levy kneeled on the floor, surrounded by books. "If I break down logue letter sequence data into basic component blocks, then pinpoint the terms use to make up the rules... I get L, O, S, U. Now if I can break that into guile grammar..."

"Wow, you're something else..." Gajeel mumbled as he watched the girl work. "We're speaking the same language, but I don't have a clue what you're saying."

"Wait, hold on!" Levy shouted. "Wait, that's it! The L and S are just bluffs! Then the keycode must be ARS!"

"Uh, okay..." They said back.

She turned back to her work and brushed some hair from her eyes. "Don't worry, I almost got it. I'm gonna get you guys out of here."

"It's no big deal to me." Gajeel huffed.

"It is to me." She looked up and the two locked eyes. "You have to stop Laxus." A crackling drew their attention as Natsu slammed his head against the rune wall. "He really wants to get out there..."

'Gotta be more careful...' Natsu thought as he slowly moved his fingers on the wall. 'If I can make these runes match Levy's work, then she can take the credit, and I won't lose my cover.'

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Damn it! Where could he be!?" Cana complained as the two looked around the city.

"Is there somewhere in town with a sentimental value to him?" The rain woman asked.

"Well, we've known each other for years... But with the way he's been acting, it's like he's closed off his heart." Cana confessed.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Happy**_

"Why can't we just warn everyone over the guild's loudspeaker?" Happy asked as he walked on the railing next to the two.

"There's an enchantment on that will only let the master use it if he chooses to surrender to Laxus." Lucy explained as the two looked out over the railing. "They worked really hard to stab their friends in the back. We'll just have to warn people about this on our own."

"Lucy, I'm starting to think it be better if they didn't know." Happy said.

"Why do you say that?" She asked.

"There are tons of people from other towns here because of the Harvest Festival." The cat explained. "So the towns jam packed and everyone is worked up. If they find out those things are full of lightning magic, they might panic and hurt each other."

"Okay, but still, what should we do?" The blonde mumbled as she started to think.

"Yeah. What should we do? What will you do!?" Three totems asked as they floated behind and surprised Lucy.

"Lucy, move!" Happy shouted as he lifted her out of the of lasers the dolls fired.

"What are those things!?" Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Bickslow's minions!" Happy shouted as he placed the blonde on a roof.

"Yo." Both looked up as Bickslow landed on the roof of a toy shop. "So you must be the newbie everyone's talking about."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked back as she stood up. "Wanna tell me what they're saying because I'm dying to know."

"Just that you're into whips, playing dress up, and bossing people around." He chuckled back.

"They make me sound like a pervert!" Lucy shouted in disgust.

"So, now you're supposed to be a cheerleader?" Bickslow asked as his dolls ogled her.

"This is just..." She mumbled.

"Alright babies, take them out!" His dolls obeyed and fired their lasers at the two. "Too bad. You know, I should go easy on you're still a newbie, but seeing as we're in the middle of a war, losing is not an option."

"Do you really think the master is gonna let you get away with this!?" Lucy shouted.

"Makarov can go suck it, for all I care!" He shouted back. "Once this game is finished, Laxus will be calling the shots!" The dolls fired more beams and the loyalists rolled out of the way.

"Those flying things are really annoying." Lucy complained before she pulled out a key.** "Open, Gate of the Archer - Sagittarius!"** A ding dong later, the spirit appeared and saluted her.

"Oh, a Celestial wizard?" Bickslow actually sounded intrigued. "So you're spirits like to wear costumes too?"

"Oh, shut up!" Lucy shouted. "Take down those flying things, got it!?"

"As you wish, m'lady." He took aim and shot down the totems one by one.

"My babies!" Bickslow shouted. "Getting frozen was bad enough, but now this!?"

"Alright!" Happy cheered.

"No, my babies!?" Bickslow wept before looking up. "Gotcha." A beam shot out from no where and struck Sagittarius.

"No, Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted.

"I'm sorry, but I have to return to the Spirit World." He said as he vanished in a light. "Toodle loo."

"Where did that come from!?" Lucy asked.

"This isn't just a toy store, it's an armory!" Bickslow shouted as five toys floated around him.

"You're controlling the toys?" Lucy asked.

"Don't be stupid." He said back. "They're just tools. Blast as many as you want, but you can't destroy their souls."

"Seriously?" Lucy didn't know wither to believe him or not.

"Bickslow's Seith magic allows him to move dolls into objects and then use them to fight for him." Happy explained.

"Only one thing left to do..." She pulled her keyring off her belt and a doll grabbed it. "Give them back!"

"I got them!" Happy took to the sky and got a foot to the face. The dolls flew around Lucy before they took out her legs, sending her to the ground.

"Too bad, little lady cheerleader." Bickslow mocked. "Looks like the game went into sudden death. But I'll be sure to take extra care of your soul.** Baryon Formation!**" The dolls lined up and spun in a circle, charging a beam until it fired at Lucy.

"Lucy, run!" Happy shouted in a panic, unaware that a figure snatched Lucy up and carried her out of harms way. The dust settled and Bickslow looked in shock at the new arrival.

"Its weird, isn't it?" Lucy looked up at her savior. "For some reason, I'm the only one who has no problem with coming here with you summoning me. That means the wall between our worlds has been erased. Together, we broke it down with the power of our love."

He set Lucy down and she stood up. "The power of love? What are you talking about? That's not funny."

"Wait, I know you!" Bickslow shouted. "Loke!"

"So the time had come to fulfill my promises, huh?" He asked, gripping his right wrist.

"Well, I'll be... You really were a Celestial Spirit after all." Bickslow chuckled. "I've kept your secret all this time and this is the thanks I get?"

"Wait, how did he know?" Lucy asked.

"He has the ability to see souls as well as control them." Happy explained.

"So now the spirit wants to join the battle of Fairy Tail, is that right?" Bickslow asked.

"Honestly, I don't care about Laxus, this battle or any of your crap." Like said back. "The only reason I'm here is to protect Lucy. Hurting her is the one thing I can't forgive!"

"Can't forgive!? That rich!" Bickslow chuckled. "Are you forgetting that you haven't beaten me once?! Hell, I was going easy on you, cub. Babies, lets remind him of the old day!" His dolls obeyed and flew over.

"You stay back, Lucy." Loke ordered.

"Not a chance!" Lucy pulled out her whip and held it taunt. "Any decent Celestial wizard treat their spirits as partners, not shields!"

The two smiled at each other as Happy watched. "Cute couple..."

"We are not!" Lucy shouted back as the dolls fired their lasers, forcing them both to dodge.

"Ill handle these toys!" Loke shouted. "Once I've made an opening, go for Bickslow!"

"Got it!" Lucy nodded.

"Regulus, lend me your strength!" Loke chanted as he bathed in a golden light. He pulled back his first and destroyed all the dolls at once.

"He punched them with a lion of light!" Happy cheered.

"Just give up." Bickslow teased. "You can't punch a soul! I can just move them over to some thing else. Meaning I get new babies! Get them!" Five more dolls shot out from the toy store and flew at Lucy, only to be blocked by Loke.

"Send as many as you want! I ain't gonna let one touch her!" Loke shouted.

"Let's go, Happy!" Lucy shouted as the cat picked her up. She pulled back and swung her whip, forcing Bickslow to jump back.

"Feisty, little cheerleader, ain't ya?" He teased, angering Lucy as she landed.

"Lucy, go ahead and take him out!" Loke shouted as he was surrounded by the dolls. "You're stronger than him!"

"Say that to my face, I dare ya!" Bickslow shouted as Lucy whipped his face. "Crap, guess it's time for the big guns..." He reached for his mask and pulled down his hood, showing his blue hair and a shikigami tattoo on his face. **"Figure Eyes!"**

"No body look at them!" Happy order as the three covered their eyes. "Every member of the Thunder Leigon has a magic they can use with their eyes! Evergreen can turn people into stone, but if you look at Bickslow's, he'll turn you into a doll and control your soul!"

"Not good." Lucy said.

"So the cats the smart one, huh?" Bickslow chuckled as his dolls flew around him. They blasted the two as he watched with a sick grin.

"Keep you're eyes closed!" Happy shouted.

"There's no one in the world who can beat my ultimate combos of Human Possession and Figure Eyes!" Bickslow chuckled.

"Lucy, close my Gate!" Loke ordered. "Then hide inside of Horologium for a while."

"Great idea, but my keys were stolen so I can't!" She shouted back. "Now come on! I'm trusting you here, so do something about him!"

"Alright, let's try this!" He shouted back. "When I give the signal, open your eyes and hit him with everything you have!"

"Shouldn't I keep them close!?" She shouted back as the two bumped into each other.

"I thought you trusted me?" Loke asked, making the blonde nod. A magic circle appeared under him, confusing Bickslow. "Zenith of Regulus, **Lion** **Brilliance!"** The seal exploded into a screen of light.

"My eyes!" He shouted in pain as he covered them!

"Now!" Loke shouted as Lucy opened her eyes. She flicked her whip and wrapped it around him.

"There's no way... I'm losing to you..." He said as he struggled to break free.

"I'm not the same as I used to be." Loke said walking forward, glowing in an aura of light. "Since I've met Lucy, my true power of a Celestial Spirit has return. I'm stronger than I ever was before. We spirits are not like your ridiculous puppets! Love is what makes us strong!" He summoned a seal and a lion of light shout out of it.** "Regulus Impact!" **The lion hit Bickslow and sent him flying into town, defeated.

"Kapow!" Happy cheered.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy said to her Spirit.

"I did it for this." He raided his hand and the words 'I Love Lucy' shined off his ring.

"When's the wedding?" Happy teased.

"Shut up..." Lucy sat down exhausted. "I am so beat..."

"Opening up two zodiac gates would take a lot out of someone." Happy nodded.

Like leaned down and handed Lucy her keys. "I'll be there any time you need me."

"Thanks..." Lucy said.

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"That little princes can actually fight!?" Gajeel asked as he watched the runes changed.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?' Natsu thought with a smirk.

"She's just a cheerleader!" Gajeel shouted.

"Well, they can be tough!" Natsu shouted back.

"Never heard that before!" The Iron Dragon Slayer said back.

"For your information, she took down a disgusting pervert far more dangerous than Bickslow." Natsu informed him. "So, I think she can handle herself."

"She got lucky!" Gajeel shouted. "Like that stupid tortoise who beat the bunny!"

"Well, I'd rather be lucky than stupid any day!" Natsu shouted back.

"What are you trying to say?" Gajeel growled.

"That's it!" Levy shouted, scaring the Slayers. "I need to look at these two grammar styles like the tortoise and the hare, and decipher them at two different rates. If I go through the text mapping, the characters with corresponding frequencies onto Guile grammar, and then translate that into Louge..." She put her pen down and stood up, holding the papers. "It worked!"

'Okay, maybe she's not as smart as she looks.' Natsu thought. 'That's not gonna work...'

"Seriously?!" Gajeel asked.

"Just give me a second, I need to rewrite the enchantment." She explained. "You guys ready to join the battle of Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted in false confidence.

"Time to take out the trash." Gajeel chuckled.

* * *

_**With Elfman**_

Elfman's eyes slowly opened and looked over as Mirajane crouched next to him. "Thank goodness..." His sister said with tears in her eyes.

"Mira..." He groaned in pain.

"You're hurt really bad." Mira helped him up.

"I'll be fine." He said back. "I'm so glad you're back to normal."

"I'm sorry..." She said, confusing him. "For everything."

"What are you apologizing for?" He asked.

"Because, I'm just useless now." Tears fell from her eyes as she explained. "It's true, I'm never able to help you..."

Elfman stared at his sister before sitting up. "No one thinks you're useless, I promise you that. Your smile lifts everyone's spirits, and makes us think of the good times. Just forget about this fighting crap." She broke down and cried harder. "Come on, sis, don't cry."

* * *

_**With Cana and Juvia**_

"Juvia, how long do you think those things are activated?" Cana asked as the two girls ran down the street.

"A half an hour, maybe a little more..." The bluenette guessed.

"What a coward." Cana mumbled. "'Battle of Fairy Tail' my ass! Everyone else fights while Laxus hides in a corner."

"Which begs the question, which corner?" Juvia asked.

"Laxus is saving his magic power." Both girls turned around as Freed formed from runes. "It would be foolish for him to fight Master Makarov at less than full power.

"Freed..." Cana growled.

"So he's the one behind the enchantments?" Juvia asked. His body turned into runes and he disappeared from sight.

"Get back here!" Cana shouted as the two ran out of town. "Damn it, where is he?!" An enchanted square stopped them as runes appeared on the ground. "Oh, great, another one."

Runes appeared on the wall in front of them. "It says 'only the wizard who proves herself to be the strongest will permitted to leave this barrier'." Juvia read as Freed reappeared in front of them.

"The victory will then go on to battle me." He explained with his back to them. "Begin when ready."

"That's dirty, Freed!" Cana slammed against the barrier. "If it's a fight you want, then you don't have to go through all this trouble, because I'll take you on right here and now! Or what, are to scared to take us both on at once? Is that it? Terrified of a couple of girls, that pathetic even for you Freed!"

"Honestly, I'd prefer not to sully my own hands." Freed said as he looked over his shoulder.

"You stinking rat!" Cana shouted.

"How could you make your friends fight like this?" Juvia asked.

"Let's get one thing clear." He turned and faced them. "I'd rather see Cana emerge the victor. As for you, you still stink of Phantom Lord. You cannot be trusted. There's no telling when you will take up arms against Fairy Tail again."

"What, like you are now!?" Cana asked enraged. "You don't know anything about her!"

Juvia clenched her hand in deep thought. "I suppose, this us leaves no other choice." She turned her body into water, confusing Cana.

"Wait, what are you doing?" The card mage asked.

"Mr. Freed." Juvia spoke. "If one us falls, do you promise to keep your word and fight the one that remains?"

"Dispite what you think, I will honor my word." He nodded, making Juvia smile.

"Are you nuts!" Cana asked as Juvia condensed into a ball. "You're giving this bastard what he wants!" Juvia took off like a rocket towards Cana, only to hit the wall and bounce back and forth between the barrier.

"Go as high as you want!" Freed shout. "There's only one way out of this enchantment, and that's stepping over your fallen opponent!"

Juvia ignored him and kept climbing up, towards a lacrima. "If one of us must fall to break the spell, then it may as well be myself!"

"Is she insane!?" Freed asked, realizing her plan.

"Stop!" Cana shouted. "If you attack it, then..."

"I'll never hurt a friend!" Juvia crashed into the orb and broke it. With a roar of pain, lightning stuck her and she fell to the ground as the enchantment faded. "I broke the enchantment..."

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Cana shouted as she reached the downed wizard. "You didn't have to do that!"

"I wanted to prove... that there was no reason to doubt me..." Juvia explained, breathing heavily. "I love all of you... The Fairy Tail guild... will always be my home..."

"I never doubted you..." Cana teared up at the words. "No one did... you're one of us now... we love you just like family... Fairy Tail is lucky to have a wizard like you..."

"Do you mean that?" She asked as her eyes started to closed. "That makes me so glad..." Her eyes closed and her head fell to the side.

'I can't believe it...' Freed stared in disbelief. 'She chose to sacrifice herself, instead of taking out her friend!?' He gripped his sword as Cana stood up and held three cards in her hand.

With a mighty roar, she turned around, anger in her eyes. "Let's go, Freed!"

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

'I knew this wouldn't work.' Natsu thought as Levy combed through her books. She tested the rewrite on the runes, and when Gajeel ran for the door, he STILL slammed into the wall.

"I don't understand..." Levy mumbled. "I'm positive I rewrote them properly. Maybe I missed something..."

Natsu walked over and crouched down next to her. "Calm down. I'm sure you can figure this out..."

Levy looked at him and nodded. "Right, I can do this." She turned back to her books when a thought popped into her head. "Hey, did you see where Gajeel went?"

* * *

_**Basement**_

"I wanna settle the score with Salamander so bad, I can taste it..." Gajeel said in the corner to a paper doll. "But that cocky lightning asshole comes first. Soon as those runes are down, I'm going after Laxus first. That okay with you, Master Ivan?"

"Of course..." The doll said back. "Right now, earning Makarov's trust is precedent. Don't draw any unwanted attention to yourself. For now, play the part of the loyal Fairy Tail member. Delivering Fairy Tails punishment will come in due time..."

"Roger that..." Gajeel grinned as the doll fell to the ground.

* * *

_**With Elfman and Mirajane**_

"Come on, Mira..." Elfman complained as his sister helped him walk. "I'm still a man, I can walk on my own."

"It's okay." Mira giggled. "If my little brother needs me, than I'll be there to help."

An explosion rocked the bridge before them. "You seem to be forgetting the first rule of combat." Freed taunted.

"Oh, do tell." Cana sarcastically pleaded.

"No matter how powerful the attack is, its meaningless if it doesn't hit the target." He explained. Cana pulled out three cards and summoned lightning that targeted Freed. **"Dark Écriture: Reflect!"** He summoned some runes and the lightning turned around and hit Cana, destroying the bridge beneath her.

"Cana!" Mira shouted in concern as the drinker forced herself up.

"You're tough." Freed confessed. "As expected of a guild veteran."

"Take it back..." Cana panted. "Take back what you said about Juvia being a Phantom Girl right now!" Runes appeared on her head causing her to scream in pain.

"What did he do!?" Elfman asked as Cana collapsed. "How dare you!"

Freed looked over at the group and spotted Elfman. "I'm sorry Elfman, but you've been defeated by Evergreen. Therefore, you cannot rejoin the game."

"Oh yeah!?" Elfman shouted, almost daring him.

"We're in the same guild, we shouldn't be fighting like this!" Mira shouted.

"Once, we were." Freed nodded somberly. "However, the whole point of this game is to restructure the guild. Strip away the meaningless ties that bond us. Laxus' enemies are my enemies!"

"Than I'll just take on both of you!" Elfman shouted as he charged the greenette. Freed swung his sword as Elfman passed him, placing a rune on his chest.

"Those who have failed are forbidden from reentering the game." Freed explained. "Those who brake this rule will be faced with a punishment worse than death. **Dark Écriture: Pain. **Those runes represent unimaginable pain and will become your very being."

Elfman clutched his head as his body glowed purple before he cried out in pain. "Elfman!" Mira shouted. "You have to stop! He's not as strong as he used to be!"

Freed ignored her cries and raised his sword again. **"Dark Écriture: Terror! Suffering!"** He placed more runes on Elfman and he screamed even louder.

"I'm begging you..." Mira begged as tears fell from her eyes. "I'll do anything you want, just let him go." Freed ignored her and kept putting more runes on her brother. "Stop!"

Elfman fell to his knees as Free slowly opened his eyes. "The final Dark Écriture: Death." That last word echoed in Mirajane's mind and a grave flashed before her. Freed stopped his spell when he sensed increasing magic power. "What is this?"

Mira wept tears as her body was bathed in a golden light. With a massive scream, the ground was ripped out from under her as a dark magic seal appeared above her. Freed stared wide eyed as a crack emerged on her face and the light turned dark. Her arms turned into scales and a tail shot out of her backside. Her outfit melted into a unitard as cracks appeared on chest and legs.

She shot forward and swung at Freed, creating an explosion.** "Dark Écriture: Wings!"** Freed wrote on his sleeves and a pair black wings emerged on his back. Bat wings shot out of Mira's back and she took of after him, swinging at him when in arms reach. A punch landed and sent Freed crashing into another bridge.

Recovering, he flew as far away as possible, only to turn around and find Mira starring at him. "Die..."

'This is her takeover power...' The Runesmith thought in fear. 'This is the She-Devil... This is Satan-Soul!'

Mira held out her hand and a black magic seal appeared. **"Darkness Stream!"** Black claws shot out of the seal and tried to grab Freed, who swatted them away with his sword. He tried to cast a spell only to have Mira break his sword.

He flew over a river to escape and Mira followed him. "I know some forbidden spells myself! Evil against evil!" He waved his hand and runes appeared on his chest. **"Dark Écriture: Darkness!"** His body morphed and twisted into a demon form as both threw a punch, creating a shockwave.

Punches were traded with blinding speed until Mira slammed her knee into his chin. Freed tried to fly away but Mirajane blasted him into a cavern. **"Evil Spark!"** She placed her hands on his chest and zapped him, sending him bouncing along the room until he landed on his stomach

"Its true.." Freed forced himself onto his hands and knees as Mira floated in front of him. "Her powers uncanny. I heard tales of her strength, but I never imagined that Mirajane was capable of this..." He stood up defiant as Mira stared at him, unimpressed. "You're strong, but I can't afford to lose!"

He roared with all his might as dark energy surrounded him. "**Darkness Breath!"** A black tornado shot out of the ground and forced Mira up to the surface. **"Dark Flash Bomb!"** Freed slammed a ball of dark energy into her chest, sending her crashing down into the river. "Did that do it?"

A whirlpool appeared in the river before it erupted into a geyser, with Mira controlling it at the center. "She's controlling the water around her?" Freed asked in shock. 'Just how powerful is she!?'

**"Evil Explosion!"** Mira stopped spinning and sent the spiral crashing into Freed before head butting him. She summoned a ball of darkness betweeen her hands as a magic seal appeared, sparking with purple lightning. **"Soul Extinction."** She held out her hands and the ball erupted into a beam of energy. The entire town was bathed in a purple light as people stared in shock and confusion.

Freed, in his normal form, looked up as Mira landed before him in the crater and panicked. She roared as he wing sank into her back before she charged him. 'I can't beat her!' He thought as she forced him to the ground. 'I don't stand a chance against such a force!'

Mirajane roared as she brought her fist down before it stopped, inches from his face. Lisanna' face flashed through her head as her spell faded and she returned to normal. "Why did you stop?"

"This battle is meaningless." She explained.

"Spare me your face pity." Freed spat back. "Just finish me off."

"I won't do that because we're allies." Mira sat next to him as the others walked over. "Were both members of the same guild. That means we work together, laugh together, and grow together."

"No, you're wrong!" Freed shouted. "Laxus is my only ally!"

"It doesn't have to be that way." She said back. "We've been your friends from the very beginning. It's perfectly fine to have that one person to cling to more than anyone else. But you don't have to shut out the rest of us. We're all part of the same family." She grabbed his hand and clasped it. "If you just reach out, you'll find that there's always someone there for you. Once you see that connection, you'll never be able to forget it.

Tears wield up in Freed's eyes before they fell down his face. "I never wanted... this to happen..."

"Yeah, I know that." Mirajane said with a smile. "What do you say next year we enjoy the harvest festival together?"

"She's amazing, huh?" Cana asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**_Guildhall_**

The rune wall flashed before it faded away into the air. "The runes are down!" Levy shouted as more runes appeared above her. "Freed vs Mirajane. Both wizards forget. Now there's just one left."

"Finally." Natsu cracked his knuckles as he smirked with joy. "I'm coming for you, Laxus."

"Not if I get him first." Gajeel said as he appeared next to Natsu.

"In you're dreams." Both took off out of the guild, leaving levy alone with her books.

"Be careful, you guys." She whispered as she started to clean up.

* * *

**_Kardia Cathedral_**

Laxus sat at the alter, seething with anger as electricity covered his body.

* * *

**Recently, I got a PM'd by some guy named ThePolicyOfTruth. I've heard about him from Kript, since I Beta read for him, and this guy is some kinda troll. He said one of my 'violates the terms of the cite', but like the troll he is, he didn't tell me which and now he's saying he's gonna 'report me'. So I have a simple request, it's just a way to mess with him, feel free not to; fav and follow ALL of my stories.  
**

**On a serious note, however, it is with a heavy heart that must inform you that David115, someone who I beta read for, has passed on. Who do I know this? It has been one year since he updated any of his stories or sent me anything to look over. Now I have a favor to request. Please, adopt his stories. Let his legacy live.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	24. Clash at Kardia

**Chapter 24**

**Clash at Kardia**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"The Thunder Palace is strong enough to take out the whole town." Levy mumbled to herself. "Laxus is gonna activate it soon, in just ten minutes. But we can stop him. We still have Natsu and Erza. And Gajeel's on our side too. Oh yes, we have Mystogan too. Not that I've ever seen him."

Footsteps caught her attention as she looked towards the door. "I wonder who that could be..." The shadow grew closer until Porlyusica walked through the door.

"Where can I find Makarov?" The healer asked, glaring at the bluenette.

"Miss Porlyusica?" Levy asked confused. "Why are you here?"

"Where is he?" She repeated herself.

"H-He's in the infirmary, ma'am." Levy said, pointing in the direction to go. Porlyusica huffed before walking in that direction. "Um, maybe he shouldn't be bothered. There's a bit of a situation right now."

"I'm aware of that." Porlyusica said back, not breaking her stride. "Why do you think I'm here?"

"Wait, you came all the way here just so you could treat the master?" Levy asked with hope and a smile making the healer stop. Porlyusica continued her walk, leaving Levy dejected.

The hermit reached the infirmary and stared over Makarov, laying in the bed. "Go and fetch Laxus."

"Huh?" Levy asked confused.

"Bring that idiot boy who's playing the fool to his grandfathers condition here at once." The healer elaborated.

"Wait, you mean...?" Levy stepped forward and Porlyusica turned to her with a rare sight, tears in her eyes.

"Just as I say child." Porlyusica begged. "It cannot wait. He doesn't have long left." Those last words left Levy staring wide eyed in fear.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus sat on the steps in deep contemplation. His mind traveled back to when Makarov watched with him as a kid. "Why did I have to start thinking about all this crap now?" His mind then moved forward year as he stood in Makarov's office.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

_"So, why aren't you participating in the Fantasia parade with us?" Makarov asked._

_"Why should I?" Laxus asked with his back turned. "No one'll care if I'm there or not." He turned around and looked at the master. "Everyone's been looking wt me with with rose-colored glasses since I was a kid, just because I'm 'Makarov's grandson.' Doesn't matter what I do! I never get the credit. It's just expected of me because my grandpas the guild master!"_

_"So, that's what this is?" Makarov asked back. "Feeling over looked? Do you honestly believe that you're the only person in the world who feels like that?"_

_"It's bad enough just living in your shadow, but why did you have to make things worse!?" Laxus shouted, making Makarov look down in shame. "Don't you have any goddamn feelings!? You didn't have to kick my dad out of Fairy Tail!"_

_With a heavy sigh, Makarov looked up. "Ivan- he was a danger to the guild. What he did caused us great harm."_

_"So he made a few mistakes!" Laxus shouted. "Haven't we all?! He's still your flesh and blood, right!? He's still your son!"_

_"Flesh and blood or not, any member who gleefully endangers the lives of his brethren must be banished." Makarov stated walking forward. "There is no exception to this rule. Like the generation before, I will protect this guild. This is how Fairy Tail has always worked!"_

_"Then why not just kick me out now and get it over with!?" Laxus shouted. "That way, I can just join my dad's guild and we can take you down."_

_"He's founded a guild?" Makarov asked surprised. "Wait, so you know where he is right now?"_

_"Like you give a crap." Laxus turned around and started walking away. "Go try and find him yourself."_

_"Please, you must tell me!" Makarov shouted. "Listen to me. Ivan left with information that could be detrimental to Fairy Tail! I have to find him, it's life or death! The safety of the guild is at stake!"_

_Laxus stopped walking but kept his back to Makarov. "Guess you should have thought of that before you banished him."_

_"Tell me where he is!"" Makarov begged._

_"Some day I'm gonna surpass you." The blonde said. "But not for my dad, it'll be for me." He glared over his shoulder. "Then you'll just be known as Laxus' grandfather."_

* * *

**_Present_**

"Only six minutes left until the Thunder Palace goes off." Laxus read the runes above him. "Guess that stubborn gezer is gonna hang on until the end. He would do that."

The church bells went off around him as Mystogan entered the church. "So, you finally showed up Mystogan." A chucked left his throats as he turned around. "I never actually though you'd show up. I didn't think you liked games."

"Deactivate the Thunder Palace right now, and you might be able to still pass this off as mere additions to the festival." The masked wizard ordered.

"That's why you came back?" Laxus asked laughing. "Give me a break. You wanna know who the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail is, you or me."

"I have little interest in such thing." Mystogan confessed. "But I would propose Gildarts."

"Ha, he's not coming back." Laxus laughed. "And it's not like anyone else could hold a candle against us."

"Don't be so quick to rule out Erza." Mystogan said back.

"Are you kidding me?" Laxus asked. "Sure, the girl has spunk, but she's still weak."

"Weak?" He repeated with a chuckle. "You're either blind, or just plain stupid."

"Look, I think we can both agree that we're stronger." Laxus said. "It's clear one of us is Fairy Tails top wizard. The only question is who deserves the title."

"Seeing the world in such simple terms..." Mystogan shook his head in disgust. "Perhaps you are blind."

"Enough talking." Laxus said. "Let's settle this, here and now. Mystogan, or should I say..." The cloaked wizard went wide eyed before swinging his staff as Laxus summoned lightning to his hand. Both sent beams that matched the others, resulting in an explosion that broke the glass.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"So, that's where you've been hiding..." Natsu said as he looked behind him.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Kardia Cathedral..." Erza said.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

"Where did you learn about that?" Mystogan asked as the dust settled around them.

"Oops, did I strike a nerve?" Laxus mockingly asked. "It's a rare treat to see you lose your cool. How about a bet? If you beat me, I'll tell you everything I know."

"You'll regret that, Laxus." Mystogan said as he slammed his staff into the ground. "Your about to witness magic the likes of which you've never seen before!"

"Oh, I'm so scared!" Laxus mocked. "Come on and show me, freak. I'm dying to see just how strong I really am!"

Mystogan reached behind him and slammed his staffs into the ground one by one. **"Skyscraper."** A magic seal appeared and the floor of the church started to bend and morph before it shot up, taking Laxus with him.

"Impossible!" Laxus looked down as the whole church exploded. "The entire church!" He looked over her shoulder as a tear pulled the dark sky open before black tendrils wrapped around him. The hole opened up more and a demon reached out for him, making him scream. "What kinda magic is this!?"

Lightning covered his body before he busted out of the wrapping and found himself back in the church. "Now that's funny! Did you really think you could beat me using a stupid illusion!?"

"Not bad." Mystogan said impressed. "Too bad you're just an instant too late." A purple light bathed over Laxus as he looked up. Five magic seals appeared along the light as Mystogan pointed his main staff at him. **"Sleep. Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song!"**

"I'm the slow one huh?" Laxus asked. Mystogan looked down to a seal under him before both spells activated, creating two explosions. Mystogan floated into the air before moving his hands, moving the floor to closing in on Laxus. The blonde turned into lightning and bounced out of the way before he flew at Mystogan.

Laxus landed on the ground as Mystogan reappeared in a cloud of mist. "Now this is a fight."

"Laxus!" Erza and Natsu shouted at the same time.

"Erza?" Natsu asked.

"So, you made it out of the runes." The knight surmised.

"So, who is that guy?" Natsu asked, looking at the masked wizard.

"Mystogan..." Erza answered. Mystogan covered his face as Erza looked at him.

"You're wide open." Laxus blasted his lightning into Mystogan's face, destroying the mask and letting his blue hair free.

"Jellal..." Erza mumbled in shock.

'No, it's not possible!' Natsu thought. 'I killed him myself. He couldn't really have a twin, could he!?'

"Erza..." Mystogan/Jellal said. "Forgive me... I never wanted you to see this face..." His words confused Erza greatly. "I'm not Jellal. I do know him, but he is not me..." He looked over at Natsu before turning into mist. "I must leave now."

"Hey, wait!" Natsu shouted before clearing his head. "Can't think about that right now. Alright, let's go Laxus! It's you against me! I'll take care of this clown. That okay with you?" He turned to Erza who was still shaking. "Wake up!" As if on cue, lightning blasted her.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face already." Laxus said. He pulled his fist back and more lightning blasted Erza, sending her to the ground.

"That's enough!" Natsu shouted. "I challenged you back at the guild. So either admit your cowardice or fight me!"

"Hey, when did you get here, Natsu?" Laxus asked, making the pinkette drop his jaw.

"Oh, you're about to notice me!" Natsu ignited his fist as Laxus dropped his coat and pulled off his headphones. "Time for you to fry!" He jumped into the air and swung his fist, but the blonde dodged it.

"Natsu..." Erza groaned from the side.

Natsu turned on his heel and roared before charging Laxus again. "Didn't anyone ever tell you to think before you act, kid?" Laxus asked before summoning lightning to his hands. "Get lost, you runt!" He blasted at Natsu who jumped out of the way.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu ignited his foot and swung but Laxus blocked it before pushing him off. Laxus charged him and slammed his knee into the pinkettes chin before grabbing Natsu's wrist.

"You ain't getting away that easy!" The blonde charged his fist and punched Natsu in the face with lightning. Natsu grabbed onto Laxus' wrist and gripped it.

"Does it look like I'm running!?" Natsu asked before igniting his fist and slamming it the blondes face. "This spot is perfect for me!"

Laxus gripped tighter before punching again. The two traded punches until Laxus pulled Natsu down. He tried to sweep Laxus' legs out but the blonde jumped over it and slammed his boot into Natsu's face, shattering the ground. He pulled Natsu up and punched him, sending him flying across the room.

Erza jumped up and slammed down on top of him, forcing Natsu to the ground. 'I need to get Jellal, no, Mystogan out of my head.' She told herself as she stood up. 'Laxus is the target right now.' **"Requip!"** She summoned her Black Wing armor and swung at Laxus, who used his electricity to block.

"Careful, Erza!" Natsu shouted.

"Just what did you put in the sky, Laxus?" Erza asked as she held her sword in basic form.

"Wait, you haven't heard?" Laxus asked. "That's just my Thunder Palace."

"Just how despicable are you!?" Erza said in disgust. "Attacking your home town..."

Laxus laughed at her words. "Honestly, it breakers my heart. But that's how the game is played, dollface."

"Damn you!" Erza swung her foot in a straight kick and Laxus caught it.

"Only two minutes to go..." Laxus taunted.

Erza growled in anger before looking over at Natsu. "Natsu, you have to destroy them!"

"That's not a good idea." Natsu said back. "The bastard coated them in Body Link magic."

"Seriously?" Erza turned back to Laxus. "Body Link Magic!?"

"Thats right!" Laxus smirked. "And they're gonna until I say so!"

"You coward!" Erza shouted back before Laxus zapped her.

"Too bad you won't be around to see it!" He bragged before she was sent flying back. Flipping over, her body glowed before she landed in a new outfit. "Lightning Empress armor? You think that can protect you from my attacks?" He sent another blast of lightning at her and she jumped out of the way.

"Now that were using the same magic, it's a fair fight!" Erza spun her lance and pointed at him, sending a blast of blue lightning at him. He blocked with his own electricity before turning into lightning and bouncing off a pillar. He flew at Erza who landed and placed her weapon in front of her, creating a barrier that blocked Laxus' attack.

"When two wizards battle with the same magic, many factors determine the victor." Erza said as she pulled her lance out of the ground.

"Their level of magic energy, experience, techique... blah, blah, blah." Laxus finished for her. "I've heard all this before."

"Then you know the last factor?" Erza asked. "Their heart. I know the master taught you that."

"He mentioned it..." The blonde said back. "But he also said power trumps everything."

"Erza, leave it alone already!" Natsu said from behind. "I'm the one who's gonna take him out!" The redhead turned and the two glared at each other.

"Then I'll just put my faith in you." Erza said with a smile before running out of the church.

"Where are you going!?" Natsu asked, making her stop. "Wait, you're not gonna try and take that thing down, are you?"

Laxus laughed at the idea. "Go ahead and try. Attacking even one of those lacrima would kill you. And can't even tell you how many are floating over town right now. Not to mention, you're out of time."

"Then I'll destroy them all at once." She declared.

"Good luck..." He chuckled back. "You must have a serious death wish."

"No, but if it will save the town." Erza said before continuing her sprint. "I'm leaving Laxus to you, so don't fail me."

"Come back!" Laxus shouted in a frenzy. "You can't just break the rules of the game!"

"I'm counting on you too!" Natsu shouted. Erza stopped for a second and smirked before resuming her run. "Whether you can or can't, you better make it back alive!"

'Don't worry...' Erza thought to herself. 'I have no intention of throwing this life away.'

"Damn it!" Laxus shouted before breaking into a sprint.

**"Fire Dragon Scattershot!**" Natsu slammed his fists together and flames peppered Laxus, forcing him back. "No more witnesses... No more reason to hold back..."

"The hell are you babbling about?" Laxus asked. Natsu charged him before moving to the side and slamming his burning foot into the blondes gut, launching him backwards. "Oh, so that's how you wanna play?"

"Let's dance." Natsu declared before the two launched at each other.

* * *

**_With Erza_**

Erza stood in the street in her Heaven's Wheel armor as hundreds of swords floated around her. "That I may protect the town of Magnolia, blades lend me you're strength. My comrades in Fairy Tail, lend me yours as well."

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

Lucy looked over her shoulder like someone called her. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, it sounded like Erza." Happy nodded.

"She asked us to lend her strength..." She added as they stared at each other.

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray pulled himself up and leaned against the wall in pain. "If Erza's asking for help, then it must be serious." He looked up and noticed the orbs. "Wait, if I can find a way for everyone to hear her, then we can hand together to lend her a hand." He clutched his gut, hugging a broken rib. "I'll need Warrens telepathy for this..."

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!" **Natsu launched a ball of fire as Laxus threw lightning at him. The two attacks hit, creating an explosion that Natsu charged through. **"Fire Dragon Talon!"** He slammed his burning foot down on Laxus' head, forcing him to the ground. Natsu jumped off and ignited his elbow. **"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!"**

Laxus turned into lightning and Natsu slammed into the ground, cracking the tiles. The blonde reappeared behind him and threw a lightning infused punch, but Natsu caught it and flipped him over his shoulders. "You know, if you had this power, you should have made S-Class by now." Laxus said as left Natsu's grip via Lightning Body.

"That's not my mission." Natsu said before getting kicked in the back.

"Still, you should be able to see what I'm trying to do!" Laxus shouted. "Fairy Tail has become a joke because of the old geezer." He summoned a ball of lightning in his hands and sparks tried to hit Natsu. "All I'm trying to make things right, and to do that, I have to be master!" A bolt tore through the floor and sent Natsu flying into a pillar before he fell to the ground.

The blonde glanced over at the runes and noticed the time remaining. "Only a minute thirty left until the Thunder Palace goes off. What is the old man playing at? Are you just gonna stand back and watch all those people die."

Natsu laughed and Laxus turned to him as he stood up. "Don't play dumb, you were never going to activate it."

"You think I'm bluffing?! I'll do it right now!" Laxus shouted.

"Go ahead, destroy the guild you wanna rule over." Natsu dared, making Laxus sweat. "If that spell activates everything within it will be blown to pieces. That includes Fairy Tail. You were never going to pull the trigger, it was just a bluff. But now you can't stand down."

"Shut up!" Laxus sent a bolt of lightning at him, only to have Natsu jump off the pillar and fly at him, slamming his knee into the blondes chin.

* * *

_**With Erza**_

More swords appeared in the sky as Erza started panting in exhaustion. She was running out of magic power and she knew it. "One hundred ninety nine... Its still not enough." She dropped to her knees and almost fainted. "I'm almost out of time..."Another sword appeared and she stood back up. "I still need another hundred to destroy them all."

'Hey Fairy Tail members, can you hear me!?' Warren's shouted in her head. 'This is an emergency! Look up in the sky!'

"He's using... his telepathy." She mumbled in realization.

'Quit lying around and get up!' He shouted. 'If anyone is still fighting, stop!'

* * *

_**With Lucy**_

"Okay, now I hear a man's voice." Lucy complained.

"It must be Warren." Happy guessed. "It must be serious because he's never called all of us at once before."

'Listen carefully.' Warren started. 'Those lacrima up there are part of a spell called the Thunder Palace. Laxus is using it to threaten the entire town. We have to take it out before he can activate it and we don't have much time. So we have to work together.'

* * *

**_With Erza_**

"Wait, how did you find out about the Thunder Palace?" Erza asked.

'I've never been happier to hear your voice.' Grays voice said.

"Gray?" She asked. "So you're the one who told him."

'It would have happened sooner, but I had to track the guy down.' He explained.

'Wait, if that Erza, then what about the others?' Jet asked.

'No need to panic, boys.' Cana's voice said. 'All the ladies are fine.'

'Juvia's back on her feet too.' Elfman added.

'So is Bisca.' Mira said. 'Here that Alzack?' Her revolution brought a smile to his face.

'There's just one problem.' Warren interrupted. 'My telepathy doesn't reach the guildhall, so we'll have to make do with the people who can here me. If we work together, we can stop this.'

'Hold on a second, Warren!' Max growled into the head. 'Give me one reason to listen you after what you did.'

'Max, this is not the time!' Warren shouted back. 'I was trying to save the girls.' Soon enough, the entire guild was arguing with each other inside Warren's head.

* * *

_**With Warren and Gray**_

Gray gripped Warren's shoulder in anger before screaming into Warren's ear. "Will you morons quit yelling at each other!?"

'Like you can talk!' Everyone shouted back.

"This is no time for goofing off!" He shouted back. "We need to hurry and take down those lacrima!"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

"Stop!" She shouted in a panic. "Those crystals are protected by Body Link Magic!" Her words meant nothing as the whole guild rallied to settle their issues later. "You guys... I'll handle the two hundred in the north! Everyone else, focus on the southern side!"

'Don't leave a single one left!' Gray shouted as all the Wizards unleashed various spells. Erza sent her blades into the crystals as the Lucy and Happy took out the last ones. The town's people stared at the sky and thought it was fireworks.

"We did it." Erza smiled as her armor returned to normal. Lightning covered her body before she screamed in pain from all the lacrimas she destroyed. The whole guild was the same way, in pain. The last one screamed and the town went silent.

'Is everyone okay?' Warren asked.

* * *

_**Kardia Cathedral**_

Laxus stared at the runes as they faded away in pure anger. "Told you it wouldn't work." Natsu bragged with a smile. "You really think this guild needs to change? I don't and neither does anyone else. How do you expect to become the master if you can't respect everyone in it?"

Laxus roared in anger as lightning shot off his body. "I'll just take Fairy Tail by force if I have to! It's mine!"

"Just give up, its over!" Natsu shouted. "You're not taking over Fairy Tail!"

Laxus smirked at the statement. "You don't know who you're messing with. I could take over the guild by force any time I want! And no one is strong enough to stop me! So just get out of my way!"

"Sounds like you're begging to taken down a peg." Natsu said as he ignited his fist. "I can do that no problem!" He launched forward and punched the aura around the blonde, only to have his attack dissipate. "What the hell?"

"Come on, that's all you've got!" Laxus slammed his palm into Natsu's gut and blasted him into the ceiling. "I'll take everything you throw at me, Fairy Tail!" He jumped off the ground and punched Natsu as he fell, before doing so again and sending Natsu to the ground.

Natsu stood up as a bolt of lightning crashed into him forcing him to the ground. "You really are... tough..." He groaned as he rolled to his back.

Laxus held up his hand and lightning shot off, building up in a ball. **"Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder. Plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! Raging Bolt!"** Laxus brought his hand down and ball flew towards Natsu. It hit the ground and exploded, making Laxus chuckle.

"So, whose the strongest in the guild now?" The smoke faded and Natsu was gone, only broken tiles were on the ground. "Can't really answer that question now that you're dust, can you!?"

"Aren't you guys supposed to be comrades?" Laxus looked up at the railings and saw Gajeel holding on to Natsu. "Only a total psycho would be happy about taking out a friend. Lucky me I was faster. If anyone is gonna take him, down it's me."

"Gajeel..." Natsu looked as the Iron Dragon Slayer jumped to the ground.

"Oh, look another challenger." Laxus smirked as Gajeel tossed Natsu to the side. "You'll all end up dead soon. Anyone who stands in my way will be eliminated!"

"Let me take care of this guy..." Natsu growled as he stood on all fours. "You stay back."

"Not a chance." Gajeel said. "I've got a score to settle with this asshole. Still, he's not messing around. He's a serious monster. Definitely has Makarov's blood in his veins. This suck, but I think we're gonna have to fight as team, you and me."

Natsu sighed and stood back up. "You're right. This isn't the same guy I remember. He's like a monster now."

"As far as I can tell, that's an enemy." Gajeel said. "If we wanna save the guild, we have to stop him here and now. With everyone else knocked out by the game or his Thunder Palace, were the only ones left who can stop him."

"When have you been pro-Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked with doubt.

"I can protect or destroy whatever the hell I want to!" Gajeel shouted back.

"What happened to the sky not being big enough for two dragons?" Natsu asked with a smirk.

"Ain't no dragons flying in the sky now." Gajeel smirked back. "Not with all this lightning."

"This is a one time thing, you got it?" Natsu asked back.

"Hey, this ain't fun for me either." Gajeel said. "We'll fight it out someday."

"Let's do this!" Both shouted as they charged the blonde before unleashing a series of strikes that Laxus blocked. He charged his palm and blasted Natsu into Gajeel.

"Use your breath!" Gajeel ordered as he flipped Natsu over.

**"Fire Dragon Roar!"** Natsu unleashed his breath as Gajeel used his club attack. The moves combined and the flaming pole crashed into the ground as Laxus dodged it.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel spun and turned his foot into his blade. Laxus jumped off it and blasted him with orbs of lightning, making him chuckle.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted from behind before slamming a ball of fire into the blonde, sending him falling to the ground.

"**Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"** Gajeel peppered Laxus with metal spikes before both Slayers pulled their heads back.

**"Fire Dragon-"** Natsu chanted.

**"Iron Dragon-"** Gajeel repeated.

**"Roar!"** Both shouted before unleashing their breath attacks. Both hit the blonde at the same time, creating a huge explosion.

"Is that seriously all you can muster up?" Laxus asked, unphased as the smoke cleared. "Neither of you deserve the title of Dragon Slayer."

"How?" Natsu asked in shock. "There's not even a scratch on him."

"I don't get it." Gajeel mumbled. "I know he's strong and all, but we whipped out a ton of Dragon Slayer magic... How is he still standing?"

"Hey, I'll let you guys in on a little secret." Laxus said. "I haven't told anyone because I hate the oldmans lectures. But I guess I can trust you." His canines grew and his arms ripped out of his sleeves as his muscles grew. Scales appeared on his arm before the shirt was destroyed by lightning.

"Seriously?" Natsu asked in shock.

"No way..." Gajeel added as he stared in disbelief.

**"Lightning Dragon-"** A magic seal appeared in front of Laxus as lightning gathered around his mouth.

"Laxus is a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu shouted.

**"Roar!"** Laxus unleashed his spell and a giant beam of lightning shot out of the seal. The spell hit the two and resulted in a huge explosion of lightning. As the dust settled, Natsu and Gajeel laid on the ground, paralyzed by lightning. "You're still alive? What does it take to kill you idiots!?"

"I can't move..." Natsu groaned in pain.

"You losers..." Laxus walked forward seething in anger. "Erza and Mystogan... the old fart... those weak little Fairies... and the pathetic people of Magnolia... Your time is over now!" Magic energy shot off of Laxus as the other Slayers stared at him.

"Where's all this magic coming from?" Gajeel asked.

'Theres no way...' Natsu thought in disbelief. 'He can't seriously be thinking about using that spell...'

"This guy's insane..." Gajeel mumbled in disbelief. "He's trying to cast Makarov's ultimate judgement spell! It will target anyone the caster sees as their enemy... Were as good as dead..."

Laxus held his hands apart as a ball of magic appeared between them. "That's right metal head. I've mastered Fairy Law!"

"That's the spell that defeated Master Jose..." Gajeel whispered in fear.

"Laxus, stop this!" Natsu shouted. His words fell on deaf ears as Laxus continued the spell.

"Laxus!" All eyes looked to the front door as Levy opened it.

"Levy?" Natsu asked.

"You idiot!" Gajeel shouted. "What are you doing here!?"

"You've got to see the master!" Levy shouted at the blonde. "He doesn't have much time. Master Makarov..." Tears wield up in her eyes as she struggled to say what she had to. "Your grandfather is close to death!" All eyes went wide at her statement. "Please, just stop this and go see him before its to late!"

'So, that's his plan...' Natsu thought to himself. 'Give him one last chance to prove himself a member.'

Laxus stared at his hands as Levy begged one more time. A sick chuckle escaped his mouth before he broke out in a maniacal laugh. "That suits me just fine. Once the old man dies, my chances at becoming Fairy Tail's new master look better than ever!"

The callous nature of his response disgusted them all. "This will be the dawn of a new era! I'll rebuild everything from the ground up! A guild so powerful, our very name will strike fear into the hearts of everyone!"

"Don't you care about gramps at all!?" Natsu shouted.

**"Fairy Law."** Laxus clasped his hands and all of Magnolia was enveloped by the light. The light soon faded and Laxus was alone, surrounded by dust and panting. "I did it... I surpassed-" His eyes went wide as the dust settled, showing the other slayers and levy unharmed. "What the? How the hell are you all still alive?"

"You okay, Levy?" Gajeel asked.

"I'm fine." She confessed. "But what about Natsu?"

"He looks fine to me." Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"What's going on!?" Laxus asked as he stared at his hands. "I used so much magic energy, who can they be alive!?"

"The guild members... and the townspeople are safe." The blonde looked at the door and saw Freed leaning against it, clutching his arm. "Not a single person was harmed."

"That's impossible!" Laxus roared in anger. "I cast Fairy Law perfectly!"

"Maybe so, but your heart has betrayed you." Freed said back. "It seems that strength wasn't the only thing you inherited for Makarov. You also have the masters heart. Admit it or not, it's clear that you care for your comrades. Fairy Law only works on those the caster sees as their enemy. Do you understand what I'm saying to you, Laxus?"

"His magic could see into his heart..." Levy whispered. "That's why we're still here."

"You can't lie to your magic, Laxus." Freed said with a smirk. "It will always reveal the truth about you."

"That's just ridiculous..." Laxus said in a fury. "Anyone who would stand in my way is my enemy!"

"This has gone on long enough!" Freed shouted as Laxus' magic flared around him. "Please, go and see the master before it's too late!"

"Let him die for all I care!" Laxus growled in anger. "He means nothing to me! He might be my family, but I'm stronger!" Lightning shot around him, tearing up the ground around him.

"Who do you think you are!?" Natsu shouted as his vest was torn off. "You're not stronger than Gramps! You couldn't even cast Fairy Law! You might be his grandson, but you're no different than the rest of us! Blood ties don't matter, because everyone in the guild is family!"

"That's a crock and you know it!" Laxus shouted back. "Blood ties DO mater!"

"You've been a member long enough to know better than that!" Natsu shouted as flames wrapped around him, taking the shape of a dragon. "If you think that makes you above everyone else..." He ignited his fist and launched forward. "Then you're wrong!"

"And you're dead!" Laxus shouted as he copied his actions before both launched out of the chapel. Their elements clashed in the sky until Natsu was sent crashing into a tower. "Just die!" Laxus slammed his fist into Natsu and dragged him through the stone before kicking him away. "Face it, its over!"

"Natsu!" Levy, with Gajeel over her shoulder, called out in concern as the pinkette stood up.

"The guild doesn't belong to you..." Natsu panted "It never will!"

"Yes it will!" Laxus pulled his sparking fist back and a magic seal appeared. **"Lightning Dragon Breakdown Fist!"** The seal sent a giant electric fist flying at Natsu. The impact created an explosion that forced Natsu back to his stomach. "The old man should have taught you to respect your elders."

Natsu slammed his fist into the roof before forcing himself back up, wobbling. "He can still fight?" Freed asked in shock.

"That was your last mistake!" Laxus roared as he shoved his fist into the air, creating a magic seal. "Now I'm gonna obliterate you!"

"Laxus stop!" Freed shouted. "That spell could kill him!"

Laxus just laughed at the statement as he chucked the ball of lightning at Natsu. **"Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd!"** The ball took the shape of the weapon mentioned and flew at Natsu. Just before it hit him, it made a sharp right turn and blasted Gajeel, whose arm was in its club form.

"He used himself as a lightning rod!?" Freed asked in shock.

"Get him!" Gajeel shouted at Natsu as he fell to the ground.

Natsu growled in anger until he erupted into flames.** "Fire Dragon-"** Natsu shouted as he launched forward. **"Iron Fist! Talon! Wing Attack! Sword Horn! Flame Elbow!"** The barrage of attacks overpowered Laxus and forced him back.

"Amazing..." Levy mumbled beside Freed. "It's like his magic can break though a dragons scales and destroy its spirit."

"Dragon Slayer Secret Arts..." Freed added.

**"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu swung his arms in a circle, creating an explosion of flames that sent Laxus into the air until he crashed down on the roof, defeated.

"He did it..." Freed stared wide eyed in disbelief. "He actually beat Laxus..." With a mighty roar, Natsu declared his victory.

* * *

**Donald Trump is our next president... The man who went bankrupt SIX TIMES, the man currently on trial of sexual assault, the man who openly wants to do terrorist acts like killing civilians, the man who wants to build a wall to keep out undocumented immigrants when this country was founded by undocumented immigrants, the man who thinks climate change is a Chinese conspiracy, the man who wants to gut the 'department of environmental' which doesn't exist. We have royally fucked up, and now the whole planet will pay the price. Pass the blunt.**

**Lucy's speech was so sweet, I feel like I gained 20 pounds just listening to it. I figured that they'd be smart enough to recognize the bigger threat that is the Thunder Palace and pit their differences behind them.**

**Believe me, I would have loved nothing more than to write Natsu just beating the crap out of this blonde prick, but I can't do that because that would be way too suspicious to the rest of the guild. So, you'll have to settle for this. Fortunately, Igneel is gonna talk to Grandeeney next and that will be WAY different than the canon. See you then.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	25. Punishment

**Chapter 25**

**Punishment**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Unknown Plain**_

A ball of light floated over a field of lava until it stopped at a cave in a volcano. "Why are you here, Grandeeney!?" A voice asked as bright eyes shot open.

"I wanted to talk to you about your son." The ball said. "You know what he's doing, right?"

"What's your point?" The beast in the cave asked.

"He's killed people, Igneel." Grandeeney said. "I don't want my daughter influence by that."

"You know as well as I do that he's being manipulated." Igneel growled.

"I just want to make sure you see how close he is to crossing THAT line." Grandeeney said. "Maybe you should reach out to him."

"You know I can't!" Igneel roared as he broke out of the mountain. "Now leave here! So say the mighty Igneel!"

"Very well." The ball sighed as it started to fade away. "But ask yourself this; if worst comes to worst, can you bring yourself to fight him?" The last of the light faded, leaving the fiery beast alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Porlyusica walked down the street, listening to the humans complain that the Fantasia Parade wouldn't happen until tomorrow. Rumor of Makarov's condition travelled fast as people started wondering who the new guild master would be should his heath fail him.

"Laxus would make the most sense." Someone said as she walked by. "But he's a such a jerk. Who would put him in charge?"

"I've known him since he was a kid, and now he might be the new master." Another said. "Now I really do feel like an old man."

* * *

_**Guildhall**_

"Thanks to Porlyusica, the master is going to pull through." Erza declared to the whole guild. "He'll be back to work in no time." The guild cheered at the statement and raised their mugs in joy. "Still, he's not as young as he use to be. So any added stress could affect his health. So everyone be on your best behavior."

"Is it a good idea to hold the Fantasia Parade after that just happen?" Lucy asked.

"But the master wants us to do it." Mirajane added. "It seems like the perfect way to cheer everyone up after that mess."

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for the parade!" Juvia cheered from behind Gray.

"You're not gonna watch it, you're gonna be in it." Cana said, shocking the bluenette.

"But, but I just joined..." Juvia mumbled.

"A lot of members were injured fighting against each other, so anyone who can move has to participate." Happy mumbled with a fish in his mouth.

"Does that mean I'm gonna be in it too?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, we need all the people we can get." Gray answered. "Besides, it's not like those two can help out." He pointed over to Natsu and Gajeel, both heavily bandaged.

"Screw you and your parade!" Gajeel growled.

Natsu mumbled something under his bandages, confusing Lucy. "How are you gonna be part of the action? You're out of it." Gajeel said. Natsu mumbled something back, angering Gajeel. "What the heck is your problem!?"

"How is it that Gajeel can understand him?" Lucy asked.

"Maybe 'cause he's just as stupid as Natsu." Happy suggested.

Erza stared at the hall and smiled at the merriment of her fellow members. Footsteps drew everyone to the front door in anger as Laxus walked into the guild. "What do you want?" Wakaba asked as he walked past him.

"Where's the old man?" The blonde asked Erza, throwing the whole guild into a frenzy of protest.

"Quiet!" Erza shouted, calming the whole guild down. "The master's in the infirmary."

"Are you serious?" Jet asked in anger. Laxus walked past him and Erza, as everyone else stared at him until Natsu slid in front of the blonde.

"Natsu..." Laxus mumbled as the two locked eyes.

Natsu pointed at him and mumbled something incoherent, leaving the whole guild flabbergasted.

"Can you translate?" Lucy asked Gajeel as he walked over.

"He said next time, it won't be two against one." Gajeel's said. "Just you and me face to face, and I swear I ain't gonna lose again."

"Wait, I thought you guys beat him?" Lucy asked confused.

"More like a draw." Gajeel confessed as Laxus walked past Natsu. "Look at what he did to us. I don't even wanna think about what would have happened if he was around during the Phantom battle. I might be six feet under by now."

Natsu turned around in anger and mumbled again. Laxus waved his hand back and Natsu stared wide eyed. "Shows over!" Erza shouted. "Let's get ready for the Fantasia parade!"

Laxus walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind him. "A rowdy bunch, aren't they?" Laxus asked as his grandfather sat up.

"Laxus, do you understand how serious your actions are?" The old man asked, making the blonde look away. "Look me in the eyes, boy." The blonde obeyed and stared at his grandfather. "This guild is a place where friends can gather. Where wizards can find work. And where children whom fate seems to have cursed, can feel like they are apart of something special. It's not something that can be owned."

"This guild was built upon the trust and honor of each individual member. Without that, no bonds will be formed and the entire guild will fall apart. Your actions have proven that you lack these traits, and you threatened the lives of your comrades. That is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry, sir." The blonde said, looking up. He clenched his fist in anger before letting out a heavy sigh. "I just... wanted to make the guild stronger... I never meant to hurt anyone."

"I swear, your just as high strung as I am." Makarov jumped off the bed and slid into his slippers before walking over. "You'd better relax or you'll end up here with me. Take some time and smell the roses. If you do, you'll be able to see thing you couldn't see before. Life is something to be enjoyed, you know?"

Laxus looked away in shame. "I've watch you grow into the man you are today. Where did I go wrong, what lessons did you not learn? The past is the past, and I am left with only one choice." The two stared in silence until Makarov spoke up. "Laxus, you are hear by expelled from Fairy Tail."

The blonde felt his whole world crumble around him. "Right... thanks." The two turned around and Laxus headed for the door. "Grandpa..."

Makarov tried to hold back his tears as Laxus walked out the door.

* * *

_**Magnolia Park**_

"This has to be a joke, right!?" Evergreen shouted. "Why would he kick you out and not the rest of us!?"

"We're just as guilty as you are!" Bickslow added and his dolls repeated.

"Guess he doesn't see it that way." Laxus said back.

"If you're leaving, then I am two!" Evergreen shouted.

"There's no reason for us to stick around if you're not here!" Bickslow added.

"You guys are so annoying sometimes." Laxus smirked. "Can't you just say goodbye and be done with it?"

"I don't understand..." Freed mumbled, finally joining the conversation. "We're at fault too, so why are you taking the blame?"

"You got it all wrong." Laxus shook his head. "Say what you want, but you guys are way more attached to the guild than I could be."

"We'll ask the master about this!" Evergreen shouted. "Maybe we can change his mind."

"Natsu and Gray respect you, so I'm sure they'll back us up." Bickslow added.

Laxus grabbed his bag off the ground and flung it over his shoulder before he turned around and walked away. "Take care, you guys."

"Don't leave!" Bickslow shouted. "What's gonna happen to the Thunder Legion?"

His question went unanswered as Freed stared in silence with a smile. 'We'll meet again, Laxus.'

* * *

_**With Ultear**_

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Ultear teased as she sat at the throne room. "Did the big, bad, lightning man hurt you?"

"Shut up, Ultear." Natsu said as he ripped the bandages off. "He might pack a punch, but what really hurt me was all that acting. If Gajeel hadn't shown up, I could have kicked his ass and faked the injuries. Or even better, kill him and say he got crushed by the roof he destroyed."

Ultear giggled a bit before she turned back to the orb. "So, he's been kicked out has he?"

"Most likely." Natsu nodded. "I still can't believe he was a Dragon Slayer. But right now, I'm more concerned about Mystogan. You sure Jellal made up the twin thing?"

"I helped forge the birth certificate myself." Ultear bragged. "Yes, he made it up. Still, it is troubling. I'll have to consult with master Hades about this."

"Understood." Natsu nodded before turning his head. "Gotta go, the cat is looking for me. I gotta participate in the Fantasia Parade. Ugh." He mocked the last five words before ending the transmission.

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

Fireworks shot into the sky as the whole town cheered at the floats going past them. All the wizards of Fairy Tail showed off their magic, starting with Cana making her cards float in mid air. She, Wakaba and Macao sent their magic into the sky and they collided, creating hearts in the night sky.

Laxus watched from the side with a smile smile as Bisca, Lucy and Levy followed on a float and did a ribbon dance.

Elfmans float followed them as he stood in his beast form, roaring in front of a castle that was topped with a rose. The rose opened and Mirajane popped out, making everyone cheer. Those cheers died out the second she turned herself into a giant lizard.

Gray and Juvia, dressed in a king and Queen outfit, followed them as Gray created a castle of ice. He nodded at Juvia and she summoned a current of water above it and then Gray created the words Fairy Tail in ice on it.

Near the back of the parade was Erza's float. Erza spun her swords around her before she twirled and glowed into a new revealing outfit with four pigtails.

Natsu walked behind her and behind him was a mountain of flames. He pulled his head back and spat the words 'Fairy Tail' in flames until he coughed, scaring Happy.

Other members followed them as Makarov watched from the very last float. "Hey master." The old man turned around and looked at Gajeel.

"You're not gonna be in the parade, Gajeel?" He asked.

"Spotlights aren't really my thing." He said back.

"Whatever you say, mister 'shooby do ba." Makarov chuckled.

Gajeel almost shouted back, but instead sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here, this is for you. It took me a while, but I tracked down your son for you."

"Thank you, my boy." Makarov said as he took the scrap. "I'm sorry it was so dangerous."

"Not a problem." Gajeel said back. "It was actually kinda fun. That guy has no idea I'm a double agent."

"We can't let him do as he pleases..." Makarov said and then someone called for him. "Sorry, but my public awaits."

Laxus walked down the streets when he heard someone point out the master. A smile grew on his face and he turned to leave but something compelled him to turn around. His eyes went wide as the whole guild gave the symbol of victory to him.

The blondes eyes filled up with tears until they burst. "Grandpa..."

'I may not be able to see you.' Makarov thought to himself. 'They're maybe thousands of miles between us. But I'll always be looking your way. I'll forever be watching you.' Tears fell faster from the blondes eyes as he turned and left the town.

"The party's just getting start!" Natsu cheered. "Okay guys, who's proud to be a member of Fairy Tail!?" The whole guild erupted into cheers as the parade carried on.

* * *

**No matter how many times I watch it, I feel NO pity for Laxus in this scene.**

**One question I'll ask before I go. Do you want me to do the two episodes before the Oración Seis arc or just skip to it? Let me know in the reviews and see you next time.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	26. Wendy Marvell

**Chapter 26**

**Wendy Marvell**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

News of Laxus expulsion quickly spread through out the guild and the magical world. Natsu was royally pissed off that he couldn't get the rematch he wanted. But that was only part of it. Once asked how the blonde could use Dragon Slayer magic, Makarov begrudgingly answered. Laxus' father implanted a dragon lacrima into his son because he thought he was weak.

Regret over the decision consumed the master. At one point he almost considered leaving the guild, but the members talked him out of it. Hell, even the Thunder Legion started getting more personable with the other members.

Erza, however, had other things on her mind. After Mystogan's reveal, she questioned Makarov about it, but he had no answers for her.

She wasn't the only one with issues. Lucy's dad had found her and told her that all of the family company had been bought out from under him. He wanted to start again and begged Lucy for money, but she refused to help such a greedy man. The next day, she head that a dark guild had taken over the trading company he wanted to work at. She stormed the place and beat the wizards, only to realize that he wasn't there yet, and she still had to pay rent.

* * *

_**8 Islands Restaurant**_

"Welcome." Lucy, in the restaurant uniform said with a smile. "I'd be so happy to take your order." Both men ordered and Lucy wrote it down. "Would like some desert with that?" Another customer asked for service and Lucy suddenly snapped. "Why am I waitressing!?"

"Calm down, Lucy." Natsu said, holding a tray of food. "This is the job we were hired to do, and we have to complete it."

"This is not a wizards job!" Lucy shouted back. "And why am I stuck in this outfit? Granted, I make it work."

"The staff here at 8 Islands all use magic." Happy said, walking over in a little tux and tie. "So it seemed like a good idea for all the waiters here to use magic as well."

"And we're here to help you out, remember." Natsu said as he place his tray on the table.

"I'm surprised you're not eating all the food you can." Happy said walking over.

"I didn't pay for it, so why would I?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Besides, the uniforms aren't that bad if you asked me." Gray said in his underpants.

"Then try wearing it." Lucy said.

"Hey, this is to pay you're rent, remember." Gray said back, making Lucy sigh in defeat. "Hey, check it out." The two looked over as Erza sauntered over to a table and unknowingly flirted them into ordering the whole menu. "Well, whatever works I guess."

"I'll do my best..." Lucy said, a little intimidated by the red head.

Hours later, the sun was beginning to set and the job was complete. "Wonderful job you did today, kids." Yajima, the owner said behind the restaurant. "I'm pretty surprised by your hard work. Come back here any time."

"Thank you." Erza said, still in the outfit. "We learned a lot today."

"And what was that?" Happy asked. "You like clothes."

"If this is what Mira does everyday, I feel sorry for her." Gray said.

"It's certainly harder than it looked." Natsu agreed.

"By the way, Yajima..." Erza spoke up. "What is the state of the council?"

"Well... I'm not a member any more..." The old man said.

"The Magic Council!?" Gray asked in fear.

"Did you seriously forget that Yajima was a member, ice prick?" Natsu asked with a chuckle.

"After Zet, or was it Zegard?" Yajima mumbled as he tried to remember.

"You mean Jellal?" Erza asked.

The proper name jarred the old man's memories. "After he and Ultear betrayed us, I parted way with that group. I'm not normally one for rumors, but I hear that they're putting a new Council together. Our action caused you kids a great deal of trouble. I am truly sorry."

'Don't think you can betray something you were never loyal to.' Natsu thought to himself.

"It's fine." Erza said back. "I heard that you were the only one who stood opposed to firing Etherion. Your conviction is nothing to be ashamed of."

"Politics just aren't for me." Yajima said as he flipped a pan of food. "Cooking is so much more fun!" His smiled dropped as he jumped off the barrel, scaring Gray. "Listen up, young man. This new Council will not be as tolerate as the old one. Your reckless destruction will only cause your guild harm. I suggest you act more like Natsu and be more careful."

"Yessir." Gray said as he nodded up and down in fear.

"First rule, no stripping." Natsu chuckled as he stood up. The group grabbed their things and climbed aboard the carriage as Yajima waved good bye.

"Say hello to Maki for me!" The owner shouted. The carriage gone from sight, the old man looked up at the sky in deep thought. 'Ultear, just where are you now?'

* * *

_**Grimorie Heart**_

"Master, the Oración Seis are making the pit move." Ultear said as she turned to the throne on the bridge. "How shall we respond?"

"Let them do as they please." The master said from the throne. "Those on the other side will not stand idly by. We will use this opportunity to locate the remaining keys to Zeref's seal. And if fortune favors us, some of our rivals will be eliminated in the process."

"Such as Fairy Tail?" Ultear asked with a smirk, making Hades smile. "Speaking of which, what should we tell Natsu to do?"

Hades stroked his beard in contemplation before standing up. "Set up a communication to him. I will handle this." He turned and left the room, his cape fluttering from the breeze he made.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"What is this?" Lucy asked as she looked at a web of names floating in midair.

"It's a chart listing all the dark guilds." Mira said, prompting Reedus to add that he drew it.

"There's more than I thought there were." Erza said.

"And they seem to be awfully active lately." Mirajane explained. "So we need to strengthen our relationships with other guilds."

"What's with the big circle?" Gray asked, looking at the three names in the center of the graph.

"I know what it is." Juvia answered. "It's the Balam Alliance. The three most powerful dark guilds in the world. The Oración Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart. Each controls lesser guilds that carry out the dirty work they feel is beneath them. And yet, there is one on this chart that is independent; Raven Tail."

Natsu glanced up from his meal and eyed the Grimoire Heart name. 'Home, sweet home.'

"I recognize the name Eisenwald..." Lucy sadly said as she looked at the one with an x through it.

"I'm sure you do, that's the guild Erigor belonged to." Erza added.

"So Eisenwald was just a subguild under this Oración Seis?" Gray asked.

"To think some of these guilds use to be legit." Macao added from the side.

"A lot of the guilds Gajeel and I destroyed as part of Phantom Lord were controlled by the Oración Seis." Juvia bragged. "Except for Fairy Tail, but were all good friends now, right?"

"Word of advice, don't remind them." Gray said.

"Hey, do you think they'll get mad at us?" Lucy asked, shaking in fear.

"Calm down, Lucy." Natsu said. "They can barely be called a guild. They have six members!" Lucy let out a sigh of relief at the news. "Granted they're six of the strongest dark wizards in the world, but six is six."

"That's not helping." Lucy said back.

"Speaking of the Oración Seis..." Everyone turned to the entrance as Master Makarov stood there. "I just got the word, we must destroy them."

"Welcome back, master." Mirajane said, unphased by the statement. Everyone else fell over in shock at her reaction. "Did you have a good time at the conference?"

"What do you mean by that?" Erza asked as everyone stood back up.

"The Oración Seis was the focus of much of the conference." Makarov explained. "They pose an urgent threat that cannot be ignored anymore. Therefor, they must be dealt with immediately. We will stop them before they can harm any more innocents."

'Hades was right...' Natsu thought to himself. 'They are making their move.'

"Let me guess, we drew the short straw." Gray said.

"Fairy Tail will take them out on our own?" Juvia asked.

"Not quite." Makarov walked down the steps as everyone looked at him. "This enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before. It's too dangerous to attack them alone. If we do, the entire Balam Alliance will focus on us. Which is why we will be making our own alliance."

The whole guild stared in shock of the statement. "Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter. These guilds will send members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work to destroy the enemy!"

"We don't need any help!" Natsu shouted back. "We can handle them no problem."

Erza slammed her hand into Natsu's head. "Don't be foolish. Master Makarov is wise to think of the long term consequences."

"Wait, hold on a second." Lucy spoke up still in fear. "Were talking about six people, right? Just how strong are they?"

* * *

_**Worth Woodsea**_

"I can hear it..." A man said as he scratched a purple snakes chin. "That wonderful sound of light crashing to the ground."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Cobra." Someone said from behind. "But, it's not like speed's a bad thing."

"Racer..." The now named Cobra said. "The magic we seek is under our noses. Trust me on this."

"That ancient magic, the one that can turn light into total darkness, oh yeah!" Another male added.

"Nirvana..." A woman added.

"The legendary magic will stone be ours." A deep male voice said.

"Are you sure we should put all our bets on this?" Racer asked. "Is Nirvana really all that?"

"Look." The man raised his skull topped staff to the forest, which had dark clouds swirling around it. "The land itself is dying. The magic we seek is near by."

* * *

_**With Fairy Tail's Representatives**_

Natsu slept in the carriage that was bringing him and his team to a meeting point. His mind traveling back to his conversation with Hades he had last night, ignoring the panicking Lucy across from him.

_"What's wrong, master?" Natsu asked as he held the communication lacrima._

_"The Oración Seis appear to be making their move." The eyepatched man said. "Most likely, the light guilds will try to stop them and Fairy Tail will join them. __What ever happens, make sure you keep your cover. If it means burning bridges, so be it."_

"There it is!" Happy shouted. The group looked forward at a pink building covered in hearts. The carriage stopped, the group got off and opened the doors to pitch black.

"Another creepy mansion..." Lucy complained.

"Its the second home of Blue Pegasus' master, Bob." Erza explained.

"Oh, him..." Gray thought in a mix of fear and disgust.

"Are we there yet?" Natsu asked.

"We're already here." Happy said.

"Yes, they're here at last." A voice said, confusing them. A spotlight shined in front of the steps, showing three men in suits. "We're so glad you came. We are the Blue Pegasus elite; The Trimens."

"Hundred Night Hibiki." The dirty blonde said.

"Holy Knight Eve." The pure blonde said.

"Still Night Ren." The black haired one said.

"The Trimen..." Lucy stared in shock. "They're so cool. They are always featured at the top of the eligible bachelor list."

The three surrounded Erza and started flirting with her. They pulled out a couch and set it up before pulling out a table and leading Lucy over to it.

"What's with these cornballs?" Gray asked, confused.

'And I thought Rustyrose was annoying.' Natsu thought.

Erza brushed off their advancements and tried to focus on the mission. "It's a pleasure to meet a future ally. I look forward to working with you." Her words had the opposite effect on Eve and he flirted even harder. Ren slid a drink towards Lucy and then acted coy.

"You must be tired from your journey." Hibiki said. "Let us spend the rest of the night together..." All three dropped to their knees and bowed. "Forever." The two girls stared flabbergasted at the statement.

"Calm down men." A new voice said as the man walked down the stairs. "Give these ladies some breathing room."

"What's with that voice?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Ichiya." Ren said back.

"Ichiya..." Erza asked in fear.

"It's been too long, my dear Erza." The man said.

"Yes... a long time." Erza said back. "I didn't think you would be here..."

"How I've longed to see you, my honey." The ugly man said. "Worry not, Ichiya is here you."

"My honey!" Lucy and Happy asked in shock.

"We didn't know she was your girlfriend, Ichiya." The playboys said. "We're so sorry. Forgive us."

"You know that is not true!" Erza shouted, scaring Lucy.

"You idiots!" The fourth Pegasus member shouted. "We have work to do!" The three picked up the couch and table and carried it away. "I've heard all about you people, Erza, Lucy, and the other two." He shot over to Lucy and started sniffing her.

"He's creeping me out..." Lucy said, shaking in fear.

"Me too..." Erza said walking away. "I'd never choice to work with him. But he is a gifted wizard."

"Listen up, you Playboy wannabes..." Gray finally spoke up. "You'd be wise to keep your hands off these ladies, we clear?"

"Crystal." Ichiya said back. "Now take your leave." The arrogance angered Gray even more.

"Are you punks trying to pick a fight with me?" Gray asked.

"Wanna find out?" Ren asked.

"Listen, this isn't a job." Natsu said, cracking his knuckles. "So there's no need for me to be careful."

"Everyone, please calm down." Erza ordered, only to freeze when Ichiya started sniffing her. "Stay far away from me!" He flew towards the door and was caught before his head was frozen solid.

"Is this flying bafoon really how you great us?" A silver haired man asked as he lowered the frozen man.

"Who's this guy?" Natsu asked Lucy.

"That's the guy from Galuna Island." Lucy explained. "That's the Frozen Emperor."

"Not what I was expecting." Natsu confessed. "I was think of someone more... intimidating."

"Lyon?" Gray asked, making Lyon do the same. The ice mage threw Ichiya at Gray and he ducked. "What is wrong with you?"

"He attacked me, Gray." Lyon said back.

"That's our boss you're talking about." Ren said.

"You and your men should just turn and leave." Hibiki added.

"Does that mean women can stay?" A voice asked as the carpet started to move. **"Marionette Attack: Carpet Doll!"**

"Wait, I know that magic..." Lucy up and stared at a girl with pink hair in a pink outfit. "Sherry?"

"That's the girl with the giant rat?" Natsu asked.

"Is that really the high point of me?" Sherry asked back.

"Sorry, that's the girl with giant, FLYING rat?" Natsu corrected himself, angering Sherry.

"It's a shame your hulking oaf isn't here." Lyon said. "I wished to finish our fight."

"Sorry, but you'll have to settle for me." Natsu said back with a smirk.

"So, this is the famous Salamander?" Sherry asked. "Not that impressed."

"That's exactly what he said about Lyon." Lucy said back.

"More!" Ichiya shouted as he hoped over to Erza. "I must have more of your scent."

"Stay back!" Erza shouted, holding a spear.

"Let's go, Lyon." Gray growled through his teeth.

"My pleasure." His rival said back.

"Lets go..." Natsu egged on the Trimen who glared at him.

"I could never love you..." Sherry said to the blonde.

"Mutual feeling." Lucy said back.

Tensions were high in the room until a staff slammed onto the ground. "Enough!" Everyone turned to the entrance to a bald man in scaled clothing. "We're here to form an alliance and destroy the Oración Seis. This is not the time petty squabbles among ourselves."

"Yes, Jura..." Lyon said with a nod.

"Jura?" Erza asked.

"The ace of Lamia Scale... Iron Rock Jura." Hibiki mumbled.

"As in one of the Ten Wizard Saints?" Natsu asked. 'Well, now I can hold back a bit. Let him take the glory.'

"So he's kind of a big deal..." Lucy said.

"So four from Fairy Tail, four from Blue Pegasus and three from Lamia Scale." Sherry bragged at the numbers. "Funny how confident you're guild is its abilities."

"I wasn't even included." Happy complained.

"Three guild have shown up." Jura said. "The members from Cait Shelter have yet to show up."

"About that, I've heard they're only sending one." Icyiha said from atop Erza's spears.

"Just one?" Erza asked.

"A single wizard!?" Gray asked shocked. "We're up against a powerful group and they're only sending one member!?"

"Oh, man..." Lucy mumbled in a panic. "If that's true, how strong is this guy gonna be."

A short cry caught everyone's attention. They turned to the front and stared at a girl with long blue hair on the ground before she stood up. "Sorry, I'm late." She nervously said. "I come from the Cait Shelter guild. My name is Wendy. It's nice to meet you all."

"She's a kid!" Lucy asked in shock.

"A little girl?" Lyon asked as he stared at her.

"Wendy..." Natsu stared at the girl in curiosity. 'Wait, that scent. It's the same as Gajeel. Don't tell me...'

"Alright." Jura spoke up unphased. "Now that all the guilds are present, we can begin."

"Hold on a second!" Gray shouted. "We need to figure this out!"

"What is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry asked aloud. "This isn't the job for a little kid. I can only image how bad their guild is if they sent her by herself."

"She's not alone!" Another voice shouted as everyone looked behind Wendy. "Never jump to conclusions, trollop." Happy gasped as a white cat in a short dress with a pink bow on her neck walked up behind Wendy.

"A cat..." Lyon mumbled.

"Just like Happy." Natsu added.

"Are they both talking?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not a trollop" Sherry mumbled back.

"That's your issue!?" Lucy asked.

"Carla." Wendy spoke up. "You followed me here?"

"Of course I did." The cat spoke up. "You're to young to be traveling by yourself, child."

"Pretty kitty..." The Trimen said.

"Are you seriously trying to pick up a cat?" Lucy asked. Carla turned and looked over at Happy before his eyes turned into hearts. She turned away and a shiver ran down his spine.

"Hey, Lucy..." The male cat said as he grabbed her boot. "I'll give you all my fish if you tell that vision I'm not neutered."

"Stop looking up my skirt or you will be." The blonde warned. "Wait, you Liiiike her, don't you?"

"Don't do my schtic!" Happy shouted at the blonde. "But if you do, don't be so creepy."

"I'm sorry..." Wendy spoke up. "I know I'm not what you expected. I know I'm smaller and youndger than a lot of you. And I'm not much of a fighter, but I can use all kinds of support magic. Please let me join the group! I'd be so embarrassed if I went back!"

"Show some confidence, child." Carla scolded. "If you don't show any back bone, they'll never respect you."

"I'm sorry." Wendy mumbled.

"I swear, you'll drive me to catnip." The snow colored cat said.

"I can't help it!" Wendy shouted.

"Forgive me." Erza walked forward. "I was caught off guard. Rest assured, no disrespect intended. We're glad to have you aboard, Wendy."

Wendy gasped at the red head. "Wow, you're Erza, right? I can't believe it's you."

"You're not the monster I'd expected." Carla added.

"Surely you've heard of Happy the great Catmander?" Happy asked as he walked over. "Well, I am he." Carla turned away in disinterest. "She loves me! This must be fate!"

"If it means you being rejected, than that is correct." Lucy said.

"I don't need comments from those who know nothing of women." Happy scolded the blonde.

"Hate to break it to you, but I am a woman." Lucy said dejected.

"I can't wait to see what that girl is gonna look like grown up." Ren said from the side.

"Looks like Hibiki doesn't want to wait." Eve chuckled as the dirty blonde lead the petite girl to the couch.

"She's a kid!" Lucy shouted.

"You sense it too?" Ichiya asked Jura. "That girls parfume is unique. She's no ordinary child."

"I sensed that almost immediately." The Wizard Saint nodded. "The magic she posseses is different from our own. Seems Erza has noticed her power as well."

"What's going on?" Wendy asked between Eve and Ren.

"Pampering a princess." Eve said as he placed a drink in front of her.

"You're the cutest girl I've seen all day." Ren mumbled.

"Would you like to freshen up?" Hibiki asked, scaring the girl even more.

"Carla, help." Wendy begged.

"And I'm going to do what?" The cat asked back.

Gray walked over to Natsu, who looked deep in thought. "Keep that up and your face will stick like that."

"It's weird." The pinkette mumbled. "I feel like I've heard that girls name before, but I can't remember where."

"Really?" Gray asked as Natsu deepened his thoughts. "Stop doing that. It's creepy."

"Hey, can you remember her for me?" Natsu asked.

"How would I do that!?" Gray shouted. Natsu turned back to the girl and she smiled and waved.

"It's unladylike to smile at strange men, Wendy." Carla said.

"I was just being friendly." Wendy nervously said back.

"Do you like your men brash, or proper?" Hibiki asked, leaning in.

"Brash is my bet." Eve leaned in.

"Just the cutest." Ren added.

"What part of stop don't you get!?" Ichiya asked. "Now clean up!"

"Yes master!" The three said as they picked up the couch.

"What's up with the different names?" Lucy asked.

"At least they're consistently inconsistent." Gray chuckled.

"Okay, now that we're all here, I think it's time we start this mission briefing." Ichiya said with a pose. "Our first order of business, determining the location of the Oración Seis. Right after I use the facilities." He scooted away, leaving every non Pegasus member in disgust.

'Sometimes, I'm amazed that their whole guild ever gets any jobs.' Natsu said with a head shake.

"And I'm back." Ichiya popped back. "Now, pay attention. To the north lies the Worth Woodsea. An ancient people sealed a powerful force there; its name, Nirvana."

"Okay, those poses are getting really annoying." Gray said.

"Nirvana?" Lucy and Natsu asked.

"Never heard of it." Lyon said.

"Jura, do you have any ideas?" Sherry asked the Saint.

"No, I do not." He shook his head.

"This conversation is boring." Happy, holding a fish, walked over to Carla. "Wanna naugh on my mackerel?"

"Heavens no." Carla turned away in disgust.

"Other than its name, we don't know much about this magic." Ren spoke up. "And its destructive nature."

"Also, the Oración Seis want it badly." Eve added.

"Destruction magic?" Natsu asked.

"Bad feeling confirmed." Lucy mumbled.

"We assume that's why they've gone to the Worth Woodsea." Hibiki continued to explain. "They are desperate to get their hands on whatever this magic does."

"And so, we must destroy the Oración Seis!" The Pegasus members all shouted.

"So done with the posing." Lucy mumbled to Gray.

"Kinda growing on me." He confessed.

"We have the advantage in numbers, but we cannot underestimate them." Hibiki warned. "We may well be in over our heads." He snapped his fingers and a keyboard appeared.

"Archive Magic?" Lyon asked. "Don't think I've ever seen it before."

"And it does what?" Sherry asked.

Screens popped up, showing pictures of six people. "Storing information, such as these photos of our enemies." Hibiki explained. "Don't ask how we got them. First up is the snake wizard, Cobra."

"Beady eyes. Mischievous smirk." Natsu mumbled. "I don't trust him."

"That's the pot calling the kettle black." Lyon and Gray said at the same time.

"Next is a wizard who probably uses some sort of speed magic, based on his name." Hibiki continued. "Racer."

"I don't know what it is, but this guy rubs me the wrong way." Gray spoke up.

"Same with me." Lyon added.

"Next is a wizard who's willing to wipe out an entire army, if the price is right." Hibiki changed pictures. "Hoteye."

"The guy kills for money?" Sherry asked.

"Turns my stomach." Jura added.

"She's gorgeous, but just as deadly." Hibiki said about the only girl. "Angel."

"Beautiful but deadly type?" Lucy asked. "How cliche is this girl?"

"We don't know anything about this next member other than his name." Hibiki continued. "Midnight."

"An odd name." Erza said. "I wonder if it has something to do with his powers."

"Finally, the leader of this group." Hibiki pulled up the last picture. "Brain. And that's it. Alone, they can wipe out whole guilds and together, they're unstoppable." The screens shut off and dissipated. "We have twelve to their six, but that's the only advantage we have."

"Question, can I stay here and not die?" Lucy nervously asked.

"Can I please go home?" Wendy asked on verge of tears.

"We have a job to do, child, so no!" Carla scolded.

"Since they didn't count us, wanna go find some trash to raid?" Happy asked, making Carla turn around in a huff.

"Calm yourself my friends." Ichiya spoke up. "We have more than just fisticuffs. Mayhaps we can find the enemies strong hold."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Their hideout." Ren explained. "So far, we haven't found it. But we know they must have one."

"So, once we locate it, we gather the Oración Seis inside." Ichiya said.

"How?" Gray asked.

"We beat them up, duh." Natsu said.

"A little too excited, don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"What's the next part?" Erza asked. Ichiya pointed up, making the girls follow his finger.

"Then we blast them to oblivion!" He shouted. "Curtesy of Christina, the pride of the Blue Pegasus guild."

"The magic bomber?" Sherry asked. "I thought it was just a myth."

"Is that really necessary?" Lucy asked. "There's just six people."

"That's the force needed against this enemy." Jura said, scaring Lucy. "Remember, under no circumstance should you ever face one of them alone. Our best bet is to divide and conquer."

Lucy and Wendy were shaking in fear. "This is a nightmare..."

"Too much pressure." Wendy added.

"Stop acting like children!" Carla shouted.

Natsu slammed his fists together. "I'm all fired up!" He bust out the door and ran into the woods. "Let's go demon hunting! Who wants to fry first?"

"Natsu, slow down!" Lucy shouted.

"As head strong as ever." Erza complained. "Sometimes I wonder if there's anything in his head."

"Who wants to bet he didn't hear the plan?" Gray asked.

The other members of the guilds followed out the hole in the door. "Just great..." Hibiki complained. "Now we have to fix it."

"Alright, let's get to work." Erza said.

"Are we seriously playing catchup to him?" Gray complained.

"Do we have to?" Lucy cried as the other members ran after Natsu, forcing her to follow them.

"Just as infections energy as ever." Lyon said with a smile. "Ready, Sherry?"

"Yes." The two ran after the first guild members.

"Stay together!" Jura shouted.

"Hunting demons, and an Angel." Hibiki said as the Trimen ran after the others.

"Pull yourself together!" Carla shouted at the shaking Wendy.

"Don't worry." Happy said. "I'll protect you."

"You'll be the death of me." The cat grabbed the girl's hand and lead her away, leaving Happy alone.

He flew after the group leaving Ichiya and Jura alone. "I'm getting to old for this." The Saint complained. "Regardless, the operation has begun. We should join the others."

"Slow your role, shinydome." Ichiya said. "Is it true that you're a real wizard Saint?"

"That I am." Jura nodded.

"It's an honor to fight along side someone as powerful as Makarov." The short man said.

"No, no. I'm no where near as skilled as he is." Jura said. "It's an honor to old the title, but it is given to whomever the council deems worthy. Saying I'm as powerful as Makarov is like saying the rain is as powerful as the ocean. You can guess which applies to me."

"I see..." Ichiya pulled out a vial. "That would make things much harder if you were as powerful as that fossil." He popped the lid off and a sickening scent overcame Jura. "This particular parfume causes an opponent to lose their will to fight."

"What have... you done?" Jura collapsed to his knees.

"Piri, piri." The troll popped another vial and pain shot through the wizard Saint. "Yes... drown in pain and torment. Enjoying the little effects of my fragrance?" Jura fell on to his back as Ichiya's voice mutated. "No, I meant parfume." He exploded into a puff of smoke and two blue beings appeared.

"We're finally normal again!" The one in orange pants chered.

"That midgets head was disgusting." The one in black added. "He's a freaking pervert."

"Perverts are gross, brother." The orange one nodded.

"No complaining." A woman said as she walked forward. "You're not done yet."

"No... why are you here?" Jura forced himself to his stomach. "Angel."

"Are you as stupid as you look?" She asked. "You've been fooled. We copied your ally, right down to every thought in his perverted mind."

"Now we know your whole plan." The black one bragged.

"Can't hide anything from us." The orange one teased.

"Two down, and only ten to go." Angel teased with a wink as Jura collapsed from the sensation. "Let this be a lesson to you, children of light. There's no stopping the Oración Seis."

* * *

_**With the Others**_

Natsu looked up and noticed the massive forest ahead of him. "There it is."

"Slow down, charcoal head!" Gray shouted from behind.

"Not a chance." The pinkette said back.

"That's an order." Erza added. "You can't rush into this one alone."

"What, you feeling afraid that I might show you up?" Natsu asked.

"Say what!?" Erza asked, infuriated. "Stop running this instant!" The red head ordered, scaring Natsu off a cliff.

"Well, he's stopped moving." Gray chuckled.

"If he's not dead, I'll kill him myself." The red head huffed,

"So, is he always like this?" Sherry asked as she and Lyon reached the two.

"To think, this is the one the Council speaks so highly of." Lyon mumbled. "A little embarrassing now."

"I can't believe those jerks ran off and left me behind!" Lucy complained. "What happened to ladies first!?" As if on cue, the Trimen all showed up and started hitting on her. "Creepy!"

"Stop dragging your feet, Wendy." Carla scolded. "Hurry up."

"I'm trying." The bluenette said.

"Have no fear!" Happy shouted from behind. "I can help protect you!"

"Man, that hurt." Natsu complained with a bump on his head as his run continued. 'Erza is gonna pay for that.' "What is with this forest? It's gotta weird smell."

"Hold on, something's not right..." Erza said aloud.

"Yeah, it's like the deeper we go, the spookier it gets." Gray agreed with a nod.

"Keep your guard up, understand?" Lyon asked Sherry.

"Understood." The pinkette nodded.

"You guy's finally caught up." Natsu teased as they reached a clearing.

"Just how sturdy are you?" Gray asked as a shadow over took the sun. Natsu looked up before moving to the side, letting Gray trip to the ground.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked, angering Natsu.

"You wanna start something, iceboy?" The pinkette asked back.

Erza got inbetween them and forced them apart. "Stop it." All eyes looked up as a blue and white air ship flew over them. "That's the magic bomber, Christina."

'Style over substance...' Natsu thought in disgust. 'The stupid thing doesn't even have a Jupiter Cannon.'

"Definitly lives up to the hype." Gray added.

"That is so cool..." Lucy mumbled next to Wendy.

"Horses can fly too?" Happy asked.

"Please don't open your mouth again." Carla requested.

"Alright, let's split up and start looking for their base." Erza ordered.

"I am not getting on that thing." Natsu declared

"Yeah, your first good idea." Gray said. An explosion rocked the side of the ship, shocking everyone. More blasts went off before it crashed to the ground in a burst of fire.

"This can't be good..." Lyon said.

Smoke rose from the crash site as Natsu sniffed the air. "Gray..."

"I know..." The ice mage said back. "We've got company."

Wendy panicked and hid behind a large rock. "I can't do this..."

"Don't hide!" Carla scolded. The smoke began to clear as six silhouettes walked out of it.

"Its them..." Lucy mumbled as the last of the smoke faded. "The Oración Seis."

"Some lowly maggots have gathered." Brain said in disgust.

"Sorry, but short stuff won't make it to the party." Angel teased.

"And don't expect that baldy either." The black pantsed one said.

"We took them down." The orange one cheered.

"Beaten!?" Lyon asked.

"Not possible." Hibiki added.

"There's terror in their voices." Cobra mumbled. "I can here it."

"The sooner we're done with this, the better." Racer said. "I'll run you over so fast, you're head will spin."

"In this world, money determines strength, oh yeah." Hoteye added. "Save a penny today, and it will turn into a fortune in the future-"

"Shut up." Cobra and Racer said.

Midnight merely snored on his floating carpet. "Is it wrong that I'm terrified of the sleeping one?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't expect you to show yourselves." Erza confessed.

Natsu cracked his knuckles in anticipation. "Ready?"

"As always." Gray nodded.

"Waitng for an invitation?" Cobra taunted.

"That face is enough for us!" Both shouted as they shot forward.

'This is gonna suck.' Natsu thought to himself.

"Deal with them." Brain ordered.

"Got it." Racer disappeared before appearing in the air between the two. **"Motor!"** He spun his legs and sent both crashing to the ground.

"Natsu, Gray!" Two Lucy's shouted at the same time. Both turned to each other until one pulled out their whip and struck the original.

"Why am I whipping myself?" The real Lucy asked confused, making Angel smirk.

"Sherry!" Lyon shouted as the two ran forward.

"Right." She nodded in agreement.

Hoteye opened his eyes. "I see you." He teased as the ground beneath the two turned to mud. "All you need is money! Oh, yeah!"

"What is this, quicksand?" Lyon asked in disgust.

"This is sickening." Sherry complained. "Grab my hand, Lyon."

"I'll deal with Angel." Hibiki said as the Trimen raced towards the feather clad wizard.

"No, I will!" Eve shouted.

"What does 'deal with' mean?" Ren asked. Racer shot towards them and took them all out one at a time.

"If you're slow, you'll be eatin my dust." The blonde warned.

**"Requip!"** Erza shouted as she donned her Heaven's Wheel.

"Not bad." Cobra commented.

"Dance, my blades!" Erza launched her swords at him, and he dodged all of them with ease. "That's not possible. Is he reading me?" Racer appeared behind her and she barely blocked his kick.

Natsu forced himself up and wiped his mouth clean, looking at Midnight. "Seriously!?" He shouted annoyed. 'What is with this guy?'

**"Requip!" **Erza shouted again. "Flight Armor!" Now donned in cheetah patterned clothing, she swung her twin blades at Racer.

"That's it." Racer mocked as he dodged her blades. "I like fast women."

"It's no good." Cobra said from behind. "I can hear your next move, Titania." He swung his leg and kicked her in the gut. "Just give up now."

'He is reading me... but how?' Erza thought in frustration as she landed.

"You look confused." The snake wizard mocked. "Can't figure it out? I told you I hear everything."

"Wakey, wakey!" Natsu shouted as he took a breath. **"Fire Dragon Roar!"** The flames shot out at Midnight only to curve around him. "What the? He should be barbecue by now?!"

"Careful..." Racer appeared behind him and delivered a kick, followed by a series of punches. "Wake him up, and it'll be your nightmare."

**"Ice-Make: Lance!"** Gray chanted as the blue creatures turned into him, and used his own spell against him.

**"Ice-Make: Eagle!"** Lyon shouted as a flock of the birds shot towards Hoteye.

**"Marionette Attack: Mud Doll!"** Sherry animated the soft dirt into a puppet and it joined the birds charge.

"Money beats everything!" Hoteye shouted back as a tidal wave of soft earth crashed down onto the two Lamia wizards.

Brian smirked at the sight as Erza kept swinging her swords at Cobra, only to have them be dodged. "So, this is the famed Erza Scarlet."

She sung again and this time, Cobra grabbed her blades. "I can hear it all, ya know. It's a symphony. Your muscles contracting, every breath that you take, and all your thoughts." Images of her childhood went into his head, forcing him to jumpe back in shock. "What the? You were there?"

"An opening!" Erza shouted, only for the ground to erupt beneath her.

"I saw that, oh yeah!" Hoteye mocked.

"Cobra!" Racer shouted as he kicked Erza. "Pick up the pace!"

"Cubelious!" The snake, having stayed by its masters side, launched off and bit Erza in the shoulder before slamming her down.

"Just cause you're fast doesn't mean your safe from Cubelious' venom." Cobra said as his snake returned to him. "Enjoy the agony of waiting for death to claim you."

Brain looked out at the beaten force and smiled. 'Hades never told me they were this strong.' Natsu though. Cobras eyes went wide for some reason.

"Absolutely pathetic. Prepare for oblivion!" He pointed his staff at them and a purple magic seal appeared. Green energy swirled towards the center as everyone could only watch in horror. **"Dark Rondo!** His eyes caught a glimpse of blue and he stopped the spell.

"What gives, Brian?" Racer asked.

"Are you gonna cast that thing or not?" Cobra added.

"Wendy..." Brain mumbled, looking at the rock.

"Do you know her?" Angel asked.

"There's not a doubt about it." He said, ignoring the question. "That's Wendy. The maiden of the sky."

"Maiden of the sky?" Gray asked.

"What does that mean?" The girl asked as she hid.

"I was gonna ask you." Happy said.

"To think we stumbled upon her here." Brain said with a smirk. "This is quite a find, my friends. Grab her!" He pointed his staff and a green hand flew out and grabbed Wendy.

"Unhand her, now!" Carla shouted as she chased the hand.

"Striking us while we're down?" Natsu groaned as he tried to stand up. "That's not fair."

"All is fair if you have the cash for it." Hoteye summoned a seal and the ground morphed like a wave of water.

"Carla!" Wendy grabbed onto the rock to slow herself down.

"Grab my paw!" Both reached out and Wendy grabbed a paw. Unfortunately, it was Happy's.

"Help!" The blue cat shouted as both were absorbed into the staff.

"I have no use for the rest of you." Brain said as the seal returned. "Be gone! **Dark Rondo!"** Blasts of green energy flew towards the downed forces.

* * *

**Now, given that there's no record of when the Balam Alliance formed, so in this world, it formed about six months after Natsu left for Fairy Tail. And since Hades always sent him on missions, he knows NOTHING about what the Seis can do, or their origins. All he knows is what Hibiki told him.**

**I originally planned to have Natsu take Erza's place as the bite victim. But then I realized one giant hole that would make. "What's to stop Erigor from telling Erza, Gray, and Carla who Natsu really is?" And since that would ruin my plan for this story, that's not gonna happen. But there will be a BIG surprise in this arc.**

**I feel like the universe is mocking me, because every time I click on a video on YouTube, the first recommendation video is Zoro vs Erza. If you don't know my gripe with it, check out 'Why I Hate".**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	27. Rescue Mission

**Chapter 27**

**Rescue Mission**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Barely anyone could move as the blast moved closer to them. Those who could covered the girls in a failed effort to protect them. Natsu sniffed the air and smiled. 'About damn time.'

**"Iron Rock Wall!" **Pillars of stone shot out of the ground and blocked the spell, creating a lot of dust. "Barely made it."

"Jura!" Sherry cheered.

"You're the best!" Eve shouted.

"I'll second that." Hibiki added.

"Yeah, thanks for that." Lucy nodded.

"Alright." Natsu pushed himself up to his hands. "Let's get them." Everyone looked forward and the clearing was empty.

"They left." Gray mumbled in anger.

"How could they get away!?" Natsu shouted as Carla looked at the empty space.

"They wiped the floor with us." Ren said.

"They're a lot stronger than we are." Eve added. "We're lucky to be alive."

"The Oraciōn Seis..." Lyon mumbled. "What unbelievable power..."

"And there are only six of them." Hibiki reminded. "They're a lot stronger than the rumors said."

"Look at what they did to Christina..." Sherry mumbled in horror.

"According to Angel, who can somehow copy minds, they know everything about our mission." Jura reluctantly confessed. "We're lucky no one died today."

"Wait, what about all the people inside the ship?" Lucy asked.

"Calm down, pretty lady." Hibiki said.

"Christian is equipped with a remote control function." Eve explained. "So, there's no need for a pilot. The plan was to climb a board once we found their base, but that didn't really work."

"Well, I guess that's some good news." Lucy sighed.

"Good too see you're okay." Lyon clutched his shoulder as he walked over to Jura.

"Not quite." The Saint confessed. "In fact, I barely made it out alive."

"You're injured?" The maker asked.

"Their strength scares me." The bald man nodded. "Honestly, if it wasn't for Ichiya's painkiller, I'd be in totally agony right now."

"Vile Oraciōn Seis..." The short man said. "Instead of choosing to fight, you run like cowards. That means we win."

"This isn't a game, weirdo!" Gray shouted.

"Okay, we're battered, but not beaten yet." Ichiya pulled out a vile of perfume. "Take a whiff, and let my painkiller parfume ease you." He popped the cork off and a green mist left the glass.

"It works..." Lucy mumbled. "My pain is fading away. Just cut back on all the posing."

"Well, what do we do now?" Natsu asked. "Those creeps ran off with Wendy and Happy!" He pushed himself up and started running. "I gotta go find them."

"Wait up!" Lucy shouted. Carla grabbed Natsu's scarf and forced him to the ground.

"We cannot be reckless." She scolded the boy. "You need to calm down and think this through."

"Those wings..." Gray mumbled.

"You can fly?" Ren asked.

"You've never seen Aera magic before?" Carla asked turning around. "Well, then I guess that explains why you would find it surprising."

"You're trying to copy Happy, aren't you?" Natsu asked from the ground.

"As if!" Carla shouted.

"Calm down, we can have two flying cats." Lucy joked.

"I am concerned about Wendy and that tomcat, but this isn't something to be taken lightly." Carla said, ignoring the comment. "We cannot face them again until we come up with a plan."

"I agree, miss Carla." Jura spoke up. "The enemy is stronger than we thought."

"But, first..." Carla turned and everyone followed her to Erza, leaning against a tree as purple venom spread on her arm. Ichiya tried his parfume, but it did nothing.

"Lucy..." The red head reached out and grabbed for the blonde. "I need to borrow your belt."

"Wait, what?" The belt was ripped off, giving the Trimen a quick glance of her lower half. "Close your eyes, jerks!" She kicked them away as Erza tied the belt on her shoulder.

She threw her sword to the ground as she bit her other sleeve. "Someone cut it off." Her words shocked the whole group.

'Stupid bitch.' Natsu thought to himself. 'Doesn't even realize that the tourniquet just stopped the venom.'

"Give us some time to find an antidote!" Gray shouted.

"There's no time..." Erza groaned.

"Fine. I'll do it." Lyon pulled the sword out of the ground.

"Put it down, Lyon." Gray warned.

"Do it!" Erza shouted.

"Don't!" He shouted back.

"Are you, seriously gonna do it?" Lucy asked.

"We can't lose her, not now." The maker mage said back.

"How did we get stuck with you wimpy fairies?" Sherry asked in disgust. "She's gonna die if we don't do something to help her."

"Your friends gonna die if he doesn't put down that sword!" Lucy shouted back.

"Just hurry up and do it!" Erza shouted. "Before it spreads any further!"

"Put it down, Lyon!" Gray shouted.

"You really wanna be know as the guy who maimed Erza!?" Hibiki asked from the side.

Eve ran forward but Jura stopped him. "This is her wish, and we must honor it."

Lyon swung the sword, but Natsu caught it. "Put it down..."

"What's more important to you, Salamander?" Lyon asked. "Her arm or her life?"

"Suppose I let you cut it off..." Natsu said with a glare. "Now she can only fight with one arm. Does that sound like an improvement to you?"

"I had no idea the famed Salamander was a spineless coward." Lyon said back.

"And I had no idea someone who lost to Gray hasn't learned some humility!" Natsu shouted back before melting the sword in half as Erza collapsed in pain.

"No!" Lucy ran over and helped her up.

"We need to stop the venom from spreading!" Eve shouted. "If we don't, she'll die."

"We need Wendy!" Carla declared, catching them all off guard. "She can save your friend. This isn't the time for us to be fighting ourselves. We need to think of a plan to save Wendy. And, maybe that tomcat."

"Wait, she has some kinda anti-venom magic?" Eve asked.

"Not just that." Carla said. "She can cure fevers, remove pain, and fix wounds."

"Excuse me." Ichiya spoke up. "I feel like my usefulness to the group is being threatened and I find that unsettling."

"Don't be crazy." Sherry said. "Everyone knows healing spells are lost magic. There's no way she can use them."

"Wait, does this have anything to do with the 'maiden of the sky' thing?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it does." Carla answered. "You see, that little girl is the Sky Dragon Slayer. She's Wendy the Sky Maiden." The whole group was in shock of the deceleration, but none more so than Natsu.

"She's a Dragon Slayer too!?" He asked. 'Jeze, how many more are there!?'

"I'll give you all the details later." Carla said. "Although to be honest, there's not much else you need to know. Wendy is the only one capable of saving your friend. We need her now. Unfortunately, the Oraciōn Seis need her too. I don't know why."

"In that case, our goal is clear." Lyon said.

"We're gonna have to rescue her." Eve added.

"We'll do it for Erza's sake." Gray agreed.

"And Happy's, too." Lucy added.

"Alright, who's with me!?" Natsu raised his fist and the group rallied behind him.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

Wendy and Happy flew out of the staff and crashed into the wall of the cave, making Brain chuckle. "Don't be so rough!" Happy shouted. "She's just a kid, ya know!?"

Brain grabbed the cat and lifted him into the air. "Let him go!" Wendy shouted. Brain listened to the girl and threw the cat back down. "Happy, are you okay?"

"Don't worry..." The blue cat said as he pushed himself up. "I won't let them hurt you..."

"Why'd you bring her here, Brain?" Racer asked from the side. "I don't see how this girl is important."

"Does she have anything to do with Nirvana?" Cobra asked.

Angel stared at the little girl, unimpressed. "She doesn't seem that special."

"Is she worth something?" Hoteye asked. "That's it, isn't it? You plan to sell her to the highest bidder right? Oh yeah."

"You do know that jewel can't solve every problem right?" Cobra asked.

"I beg to differ. After all, money can buy anything." Hoteye said back.

"You really are delusional, aren't you?" The snake wizard asked annoyed.

"This girl uses something called sky magic." Brain spoke up, ending the squabble that was growing. "It gives her the power to heal others."

"I thought that was impossible?" Racer asked.

"That's a lost magic, isn't it?" Angel added.

"Just another practice, forgotten long ago." Cobra added as Midnight snored.

"I can smell the money we're gonna make..." Hoteye added.

Cobra walked forward and chuckled. "What good is a healer to us? Wait... Are you talking about?"

"She's the key!" Brian said, interrupting the other wizard. "With her power, we shall revive him!"

"Who are you talking about!?" Happy shouted back.

"I'm not gonna help you." Wendy said with determination. "I could never help bad people!"

"Oh, you will." Brain said with a sick grin. "There's not a doubt in my mind. Once you see who it is, you'll be more than happy to help. Racer..." Brain looked over his shoulder and the blonde stood up. "Bring him to me at once."

"Got it." The racer motifed man said. "But it'll take me an hour, even with my speed."

"I get it..." Cobra said with a grin. "Once he's back, well be able to find Nirvana in no time. You've done your name proud, sir."

"Cobra, Hoteye, Angel..." The leader spoke again. "Continue the search for Nirvana."

"Why?" Angel asked. "It's a waste of time. Shouldn't we just wait until he's been revived?"

"Who are trying to bring back!?" Happy shouted, annoyed that they were being ignored.

"It's best to err on the side of caution." Brian said, ignoring the question and Midnights snores. "Midnight and I will stay here."

"I don't think he'll be in the mood for conversation." Hoteye joked.

"Alright, let's go." Cobra said as he scratched Cubelious' chin.

"How about a little wager?" Angel asked. "Whoever finds Nirvana first wins a prize..."

"Totaling one million jewel!" Hoteye shouted, interrupting her. "Count me in!"

"Don't you think a millions a bit much?" Angel asked back.

"Hey, do you have any idea who these creeps are talking about?" Happy asked as the the three left the cave.

"No..." Wendy shook her head in response. "What does Nirvana do? At least tell us that."

Brain looked over his shoulder and glared at the child and cat. "It's incredibly powerful. It swaps light for darkness." He turned back and came face to face with Cobra. "What are you still doing here, Cobra?"

"Brain, you are not gonna believe what I heard." The snake Wizard leaned in and started whispering into the leaders ears.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy and Plue stared at Erza as the venom in her arm slowly but surely spread. "Come on, guy's. You have to hurry."

"You do know that's not gonna help, right?" Hibiki asked, making Lucy turn to him. "We can't just sit here and worry. We need to do something to help them."

"How do we do that?" The blonde asked as a keyboard appeared in front of Hibiki's fingers.

"I know we're not much of a team since we were all just thrown together at the last minute, but we need to start think like that if we wanna beat the Oración Seis." Hibiki said as he typed onto the screen in front of him.

"Archive magic, that's what your magic is called right?" Lucy asked.

"Indeed it is." Hibiki nodded. "Not much use for fighting, but it's pretty handy when you need to share information. So, why didn't you go join the others?"

"No, someone needs to stay here and keep an eye on Erza." The blonde said back. "Besides, it's not like I'm much of a fighter myself. I'm obviously the weakest fighter of the group."

"You're just being modest." Hibiki said as he typed away. "I've heard about what you've done. Beating up nineteen Vulcans, master Jose, you even took on an entire dark guild by yourself."

"I think you got your facts messed up." Lucy said as as she walked over. "So, how come you're not going to help them?"

"How could I sleep at night at if I left you ladies alone?" He asked with a grin.

"Thanks." The blonde smiled back. "Guess you're not so bad after all. Way nicer than Sorcerer Weekly said you were."

"Good to know." He chuckled back. "Thanks to this magic, I can track the others, make them know where we are and share information with them. That way, once they rescue Wendy and Happy, they can come back to us and save Erza."

"Wow. You can do all that?" Lucy was actually impressed.

"Thank master Ichiya for that." Hibiki said back. "He's the one who taught me this." He typed away for a few more seconds before speaking up again. "Alright, looks like I found Natsu's group."

* * *

_**With Natsu, Gray and Carla**_

The two wizards raced through the forest as Carla flew next to them. "So, if Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer, what does she eat for power?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Air." Carla answered back.

"Is it tasty?" He asked back.

"I don't know." She said.

"I don't see how that's any different from breathing." Gray mumbled from behind.

"The only reason she applied for this mission was for the chance to meet you." Carla explained

"Why me?" Natsu asked.

"Becasue you're another Dragon Slayer." Carla answered. "There's something she wanted to ask you about."

"Do you know what it is?" He asked.

"Actually, yes." Carla nodded. "It seems the dragon that taught her mysteriously disappeared seven years ago. She was hoping you might be able to tell her where to find it."

"I need more information." Natsu said back. "What was the Dragons name?"

"I think she called her the Sky Dragon, Grandeneey." Carla said.

"Sky Dragon Grandeneey." Natsu mumbled. "Seven years ago..." His mind focused on his task, he missed the branch in front of him and fell to the ground before popping back up. "Okay, that hurt... Sorry, but I got nothing. Just the same date that my Dragon disappeared on."

Carla let out a long sigh. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"I could always lie to her, if it would make her feel better." Natsu said standing up.

"Absolutly not!" The cat shouted back. "I don't want her to be corrupted by-" Carla turned back to the forest and gasped in shock. Instead of the normal brown and green combo, the whole forest was pitch black.

"The trees... are all black..." Gray mumbled.

"That's just not right." Natsu said.

All turned around as footsteps drew their attention. "That's all caused by Nirvana." One of the men, with REALLY BIG round ears, said. "Ain't that right, big bro Zatou?"

"Oh, yeah." The second one, with an afro, nodded. "This magic is so strong, nature itself can't contain it. Everything around it just withers up and die. Ain't that right, big bro Gatou?"

Hundred of monkey like members appeared in the trees and surrounded them. "This isn't good." Carla mumbled. "We're completely surrounded.

"That's all caused by-" Gatou started to repeat himself.

"Stop saying the same thing." Zatou said.

"Huh, didn't even notice it." Gatou said.

'Naked Mummy.' Natsu thought to himself. 'A subgroup of the Balam Alliance under the Seis.'

"Hey, those punks are with the Fairy Tail guild!" A member shouted in between the brother. "They're friends with the blonde that stop us a Acalypha!"

"What's with all the monkeys?" Natsu asked, disgusting Carla.

"We're the guild Naked Mummy!" Gatou shouted back. "Were with the Oración Seis!"

"You got a death wish pal?" Zatou said as dark energy pooled of his fist.

"Naked Mummy?" Natsu asked. "The dark guild Lucy fought?"

"It was a trap." Carla mumbled. "They tricked us into thinking we only had to fight six wizards."

Gray summoned ice to his hand and smirked. "The more the merrier."

Natsu smirked as he cracked his knuckles. "For once, you and I completely agree."

"What wrong with you two?" Carla asked. "We should run while we have the chance!"

"No way." Gray said back. "That's just bad manners, especially after they came to us. We're not leaving until they take us to their base."

"Where at you keeping Wendy and Happy!?" Natsu asked as flames rolled of his fist.

"You think we're scared of a little fire?" Zatou asked.

"Don't mess with us!" Gatou shouted. "We're with the Oración-"

"You already said that!" Natsu shouted annoyed.

"This is the end of the line for you Fairies." Zatou said as the whole guild started shrieking like monkeys.

"Why do I get the feeling that all the Fairy Tail wizards are like this?" Carla asked. "How can two wizards stop an entire guild!?"

* * *

_**With Ren and Eve**_

The two playboys stood back to back as they were surrounded by a group of people, all with a long strand of hair brought to a point. "Look at their hair." Ren said. "These guys must be with the Black Unicorn guild."

"These creeps really wanna get in our way?" Eve asked.

"What, you gonna cry, pretty boy losers?" A member asked.

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale**_

The three wizards stood in a circle as wizards in red cloaks surrounded them. "They're with the Red Hood dark guild." Jura mumbled.

"I can't believe we were being followed." Lyon mumbled.

"I don't think they know who we are." Sherry said with a chuckle.

"It's Jura, the wizard Saint." One member said. "If we beat him, it will make us famous."

* * *

_**With Ichiya**_

Ichiya crawled up against a rock and begged for mercy as dark wizards surrounded him.

* * *

_**Oración Seis Hideout**_

"Cobra?" Racer asked as he placed the coffin down. "What are still doing here?"

"He was sharing some important information he discovered." Brain said as he yanked the chains off the coffin.

"What kinda information?" Racer asked as the snake Wizard walked over to him.

"Apparently, Grimoire Heart has a spy in our enemies..." Cobra whisperer. "But there was so much noise of pain coming from the group after we trounced them, I don't know who it is."

"Well, that could be very bad..." Racer said.

"What is that?" Wendy asked from the ground.

"Its some kinda coffin..." Happy mumbled as Brian looked down at her.

"Its time, Wendy." He said. "Are you ready to use your healing magic to resurrect the man in here?"

"I said no!" Wendy shouted. "I won't do it and you can't make me!"

"Yeah, you heard the lady!" Happy added.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention, you don't have a choice!" Brian shouted as the lid melted away, revealing Jellal with blue marking on his body.

"What the?" Happy asked as Brain smirked. Wendy gasped at the face in the coffin.

"Let me introduce you to Jellal." Brain said. "A brilliant wizard who infiltrated the Magic Council."

"No, it's not possible..." Happy was in complete fear as he backed away. "It can't be..."

"Oh, but it is." Brain smiled at the cat. "Once he's revived, he will lead us to Nirvana."

"Revive him!?" Happy asked. "How? What are you gonna do!?"

"It's really him..." Wendy mumbled, catching Happy off guard.

"How do you know him!?" The cat asked.

"Overexposure to Ethernano caused him to go into catatonic state." Brain explained. "He might be unconscious, but he is still very much alive. You are the only one who can heal him. Isn't that the least you can do after everything he's done for you?"

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

"Hey bro, let's show these guys how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou said to his brother.

"Yeah, too bad it'll be over so quick they won't even know what hit them." Zatou said back.

"Yeah, but I'm thinking we show these guys just how scary Naked Mummy can be." Gatou repeated himself.

"You just said that! Charge!" Zatou shouted and the whole guild charged at the two wizards.

"These guy's need to stick to the comedy routine." Natsu chuckled.

"Plus, that 'Bro' act is getting annoying." Gray said. The dark wizards fired their guns and both dodged before Natsu slammed his fist into the ground sending members sky high. One charged from behind and Gray froze his face before throwing him back into other members. The two took turns just destroying the dark wizards with their elements.

"Take this!" The member from Acalypha shouted as he cocked his gun. "It's my magic shotgun!" He pulled the trigger and fired, only for his shot to miss as Natsu dodged it. "I'm sorry!" Were his only words before getting sent sky high by Natsu's fist.

"Huh, they're tough than they look." Gatou said to his brother. "What should we do?"

"We already talked about this." Zatou said back.

"But they're a lot tougher than they look." Gatou repeated himself again.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she stared at the bluenette male. "I don't understand..."

"That guy is bad news." Happy said. "Why is he here?"

"Wait, you know him too?" Wendy asked the cat.

"It's not like I want to." Happy answered as he stood up and glared at the body. "He tried to kill me, Erza, and a whole bunch of other people! He got the council to fire the Etherion."

"I know..." Wendy let her long hair cover her eyes. "I heard about that..."

"I thought he was dead!" Happy shouted.

"Not quite." Brain said. "At the moment, he's just a shell of his former self. But he's also given you the greatest gift, haven't he?"

"Wait, he did?" Happy asked before turning to Wendy. "What does that mean?"

"This is your opportunity to return the favor and bring him back!" Brain shouted at the girl.

"Don't do it!" Happy shouted back. "No matter what he says, don't wake Jellal up." Wendy just stood there, listening to both sides. "Please, you can't."

A hiss drew their attention back to Jellal as Cobras snake bared its fangs at his neck. "So, I take that as a no?" Brian asked as venom dripped off the fangs.

"Stop!" Wendy shouted.

"Make up your mind soon." Cobra warned. "Cubellious here is getting hungry."

Wendy dropped to her knees and almost cried. "Please, don't do it." Brain waved his hand and blasted the ground next to her.

"Bring him back." He ordered. "You have the power to do so, so do it!"

"That's the last thing you wanna do!" Happy shouted. "They're planing to use him to find steal Nirvana!"

"But... I have to help him..." Wendy said back. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him." She gripped her hand into a fist as tears fell from her eyes. "He was so kind to me... I've heard about what he's done... but they can't be true." She stood back, her fists still clenched.

"They're all true!" Happy shouted. "I was there! I saw it!"

"He's not someone who could do that!" Wendy shouted at the cat.

"But, he did..." Happy said.

"Just... give me some time to think." She requested from Brain.

"Why!?" Happy asked the girl. "Just tell him no!"

Brain merely chuckled at the two. "Very well, you have five minutes."

'Someone, anyone.' Happy thought to himself in a panic. 'Please help us.'

* * *

_**With Natsu and Gray**_

The two wizards panted in exhaustion as the last of the dark guild members fell. "Man, what a workout." Natsu said as he wiped sweat off his chin. "I thought it be easier."

"For a bunch of monkeys, they put up a good fight." Gray added.

"Who would think taking on an entire guild would be a walk in the park?!" Carla asked from the side. "You were outnumbered twenty to one, at least!"

Natsu picked up one of the brothers by the collar. "Spill it! Where's your hideout?"

"I'm not gonna tell you anything." Zatou said back.

"Big mistake." Natsu pulled his head back and slammed it into the afro head, knocking him out before he picked up the second one in the same way. "How about you?"

"These boy's are crazy..." Carla mumbled.

"Okay, come and get them..." Gatou mumbled before passing out.

"What does that mean?" Gray asked.

"Long time no see, Salamander." Both looked up into a tree and came face to face with Erigor. "I see you're still hanging around these pathetic flys. Thought you would have moved back home by now."

"Erigor!?" Natsu asked. 'That idiot better shut his mouth before I do it for him, permently.'

"What's he talking about, Natsu?" Gray asked his teammate.

"You're still not mad about the whole Lullaby thing, are you?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, I'm beyond mad..." The reaper said back. "You ruined our plans for revenge on those geezers. But now I've comeback for revenge. Maybe I should just tell them what you told me on that bridge?" He turned to Gray, who was even more confused. "You see, he's really-"

Natsu launched into the air and sent Erigor flying off the branch. "Shut your damn mouth!" He jumped off the branch and lit his feet on fire and drove Erigor into the sky.

"Man, he must have some real dirt on Natsu." Gray mumbled to Carla.

* * *

**_With Ren and Eve_**

The pointed haired mob charged the pretty boy's with weapons and magic. **"Air Magic: Aerial!"** Ren held his hand out and a dome of air trapped a group of dark wizards. "There's less oxygen in that dome, meaning you can't breath as well as normal."

Another group charged Eve and threatened to turn him ugly. "You wanna see ugly?" The group jumped at him and he raised his hand. **"Snow Magic: White Out!"** A magic seal appeared and a blizzard of snow shot out of it, burying the enemies. "How's that for cute?"

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale**_

"Foolish wizards." One cloaked Wizard as they all drew on sketchpads. "Here's some real magic."

"Is that so?" Lyon asked.

"By drawing us a picture?" Sherry added.

"It's Picto magic." Jura explained. "It let's bring anything they draw into the real world."

**"Unison Picto!"** The dark wizards all chanted, summoning matching seals. **"Goblin!"** A puff of smoke appeared and when it died, a horde of pink, squirrel like creatures appeared.

"These are goblins?" Lyon asked.

"How adorable." Sherry said almost hugging one.

"Do not be fooled!" Jura shouted. "They are still viscous beasts!" The goblins rolled up into balls and started bouncing off the wizards.

"We have no choice!" Lyon blasted the creatures with ice.

**"Wood Dool!"** Sherry possessed a tree and it pounded the goblins.

All the goblins whined as bumps developed on their heads. "The poor widdle things..." Sherry said feeling sad for the drawings.

"I said stay focused." Jura said, holding one by the tail.

"Listen to him." One of the dark wizards said as the group drew again. "Keep your eyes on the goblins. Unison Picto!" A new seal appeared and from it, a massive green Wyvern emerged and roared.

"Seriously, a Wyvern?" Lyon asked.

"Not cute!" Sherry shouted.

"They are skilled artists." Jura said before the dark wizards ordered the beast to attack. The light wizards ran away and the goblins folllowed them.

"What do we do!?" The others asked the Saint, making him turn around.

**"Iron Rock Spike!"** Jagged rocks shot out of the ground and pinned the beast in place. "Finish him, now!"

**"Ice-Make:"** Lyon started.

**"Marionette Attack:" **Sherry copied him.

**"Snow Tiger!"** Lyon finished and an ice tiger tackled the drawing.

**"Rock Doll!"** Sherry summoned a golem and it punched the beast. The beast recovered and flew back towards Jura.

**"Iron Rock Powder Explosion!"** Jura summoned five spikes that pierced the beast, turning it into a cloud of dust. The actions scared the goblins before they disappeared themselves.

The artists were in a panic at how quickly they beat the Wyvern. "Can we draw something scarier!?" One dark wizard asked.

"They may just be drawings, but I do not approve of your use of life as cannon fodder." Jura said with a dark glint in his eyes, scaring the dark wizards.

* * *

_**With Natsu, Gray and Carla**_

Erigor blasted Natsu back to the ground before sending another blast of wind at the trio. Gray created a shield that blocked the attack as Natsu stood up. "This guy has really stepped up his game since the last time."

"I can still take him." Natsu launched forward and ignited his fist. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** Erigor blocked with his hand, creating an explosion.

"Fire doesn't seem to be the best magic against wind." Carla mumbled to Gray.

"You might think so." Gray said back. "Natsu might have struggled with him the first time, but he's way stronger now than he was back then. But still, anyidea what the wind bag meant?"

"No way..." Erigor mumbled, over hearing the first half of the conversation.

**"Fire Dragon Talon!"** Natsu swung his foot and caught Erigor.

'Damn it!' Erigor thought to himself. 'He's stronger than before. How is that possible!?' Natsu landed as Erigor floated above him. "You still think you're all that? I don't care what guild you belong to! I will have my revenge!"

"Man, you really do have a one track mind." Natsu chuckled. "Maybe you should pick up a hobby or something? Ever think about crossstitching?"

"Shut up!" Erigor placed his hand on his elbow ditched. **"Magic Wind Palm!"** A tornado shot out of his palms and blasted the ground. "Not so tough now, are you?"

Natsu kept from the the dust with his hand ignited. **"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!**" The pinkette unleashed a torrent of punches before delivering one final haymaker, sending Erigor crashing to the ground.

Natsu landed and Gray walked forward with Carla. "Natsu, what was he talking about?"

"Who knows?" Natsu lied. "He tried playing mind games with me during out first fight."

'That was impressive.' Carla though to herself. 'I had no idea the Salamander was this powerful.'

Natsu grabbed Erigor by the collar and started shaking him. "Alright, blow hard. You better wake up and tell me where Wendy and Happy are right now!"

* * *

_**With Ren and Eve**_

"Where the Seis hiding!?" Ren demanded an answer from a downed wizard.

* * *

_**With Lamia Scale**_

"What does that mean?" Lyon asked as he threw down a cloaked wizard. "An ancient village in the west?"

"Am I the only one who finds it funny?" Sherry asked. "These creeps were sent by the Seis to slow us down, only to end up telling us where they are."

Jura turned and looked to the side. "I want you all to go west, now."

"What about you?" Lyon asked as the three turned to the Saint.

"There's a large amount of magical energy heading this way." He explained.

"One of the Oraciōn Seis?" Sherry asked.

"Most likely." The saint nodded. "I will deal with them."

* * *

_**With Ichiya**_

Ichiya hung upside down as dark wizards carried him like a hunting trophy, yet he still bragged like he won the fight.

"Can't we just kill this troll?" One carrying the stick asked.

"Lady Angel said she forgot some to get some information with her copying magic." Another explained. "So were stuck with him."

* * *

_**With Natsu, Gray, and Carla**_

"They're to the west! Let's go!" Gray shouted as he and Carla raced forward.

Natsu looked down at Erigor and smiled as he picked him up by the hair. "You almost cost me my cover... big mistake." Natsu grabbed the reaper by the side of the face and twisted it, snapping his neck. "Enjoy your time in hell." He stood up and ran the same direction as the first two.

Gray stared out over the ledge as footsteps caught his attention. "What took you so long?" Gray asked as Natsu ran up to the two.

"Erigor tried to attack you guys as you ran." Natsu said. "I just knocked him out. So, think this is it?" Natsu asked before bringing his hands to his mouth. "Happy! Wendy!"

"Be quiet!" Carla said back. "The enemy might hear us."

Inside the cave, the group heard the muffle cries of Natsu. "Natsu!"

"Deal with them." Brain ordered Racer and Cobra. "Take them out."

"Gladly." The blonde smirked as he rushed out of the cave followed by Cobra.

"Pathetic fools." Brain mumbled about the Alliance.

A glimmer of light caught the trios attention as Racer zoomed past them, knocking them to the side. "Why is he here?" Natsu asked as he slid to a stop, only to bump into Cobra. The snake lunged at him him and Natsu barely managed to grab the fangs to keep it from biting him.

"You're time is up." Brain told the girl. Wendy panicked as sweat rolled down her face.

"Don't do this!" Happy shouted. Brain took offense to the cat and blasted him back.

"Your magic can bring him back, so will you help your friend or leave him like this?" Brain had grown tired of waiting. "You must!"

"Jellal..." Wendy mumbled as she clenched her fist again.

Racer and Cobra stood on a branch overlooking the two Fairy Tail Wizards. "I can handle this." Gray said. "You go down there and help them."

"Right." Natsu nodded.

Racer chuckled as he dove at the two, only to slip on a wall of ice Gray created. "Carla, fly me down there." Natsu turned to the white cat, only to see her still dazed from the hit.

"Here, use this!" Gray summoned a slide of ice that swirled around until it reached the bottom.

"Let's go!" Natsu grabbed the cat and the two slid down with Carla screaming all the way. Cobra wasn't going to let his prey get away from him and slid down the slid after him.

"You've done it now..." Racer said as he stood up. "No one puts the brakes on me."

"Looks to me like traction is your problem..." Gray said, turning around. "I can do more than just put the brakes on you, pal. Ready!?"

Natsu reached the bottom, turned around, and shattered the ice with a punch, making Cobra fall into the water. "Was that really necessary?" Carla, having recovered and floating in the air asked. The two started calling fro the duo, earning a response from a cave. Natsu and the cat raced towards the entrance and stopped in horror.

"No..." Natsu mumbled the two stared at a conscious Jellal. 'It's not possible... I killed him with my own hands!' "How!?"

Brain looked over his shoulder and smiled as Wendy started crying. "I'm sorry... But I had to... I owe him..."

"You used your healing magic in him!?" Carla shouted. "What's wrong with you!? You know what that does to you!" Wendy wiped the tears from her eyes before she fell over unconsious. "Wendy!"

Jellal looked down at their girl. "I don't care how you're here, or how you're still alive..." Natsu growled as flames rolled off his fist. "But I'm taking you down again!" Jellal glanced up at the slayer, held out his hand and blasted him with golden energy, sending Natsu crashing into a wall before rocks buried him.

"Good to see your still at your full power." Brain walked over and Jellal did the same to him.

Happy ran over to his partner as Jellal walked past them and out the cave. "Natsu, wake up!" Happy shouted, waking Natsu up.

"Yes, master-!" Natsu stopped himself from blowing his cover and looked around for the bluenette.

"He left." Carla said as Natsu stood up.

'Not good.' Natsu thought.

"Look, its clear that the two of you have some sort of history, but our first objective should be taking Wendy to your friend as soon as possible." Carla said, making Natsu growl. "You want to save Erza, don't you?"

Natsu let out a heavy sigh. "Man, I hate that guy! But you're right... let's go." The cats picked up the slayers and carried them out of the cave.

Midnight slept to the side as the ground exploded, showing Brain hidden from the blast. "Well, that was unexpected. Mayhaps I removed his shackles a bit to early. But that doesn't explain this anger he has. It's definitely something new. Did he somehow hear our plans for Nirvana?"

Brains eyes went wide when an idea entered his head. "No! Does he plan to horde the power of Nirvana all to himself!? I will not allow it! It belongs to the Oraciōn Seis, not to him! Cobra! Do you hear me!? Jellal has escaped and is looking for Nirvana! Find him and stop him!"

"Loud and clear, boss." Cobra shouted from outside. "Oh, and, I'm fine by the way."

* * *

_**With Gray**_

Gray was tossed into a tree as Racer charged him. He raised his leg to kick the ice wizard and Gray barely had time to dodge the kick. Gray looked up as Racer bounced off the trees until he landed on a branch. "Man, this guy is fast."

"For your information, I'm the fastest man alive." Racer bragged. "You can't beat what you can't catch. I'm called Racer for a reason." He looked up and noticed the cats carrying the dragon slayers.

"Yes, he found them!" Gray cheered.

"How'd they get past Brain?" Racer mumbled. "There's no way they beat him."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Gray teased.

"Well, it's the end of the line." Racer zoomed upwards and kicked the group to the ground. Natsu barely had time to catch Wendy before she crashed to the ground.

"You guys okay?" Natsu asked the cats, only to find them out cold. He picked them up and started running as Racer charged him.

"Ain't no one getting away from me!" Racer shouted.

"Ice-Make: Rampart!" Gray summoned a giant wall of ice that Racer crashed into. "Get out of here, Natsu!" Gray shouted between heavy pants. "I said I can handle him by myself."

"You sure?" Natsu asked. "I can tell you've burned though a lot of magic power."

"Just go!" Gray shouted. "I've got this!"

'Either he beats this clown and we only have to deal five, or Gray dies.' Natsu thought to himself. 'Either way, I win.'

"No matter what happens, I won't let him pass!" Gray shouted. "Go, Erza needs you!"

"Got it." Natsu nodded, turned around and ran into the forest. "The second she's healed, we're coming back for ya!"

"I know you will." Gray softly said, as Racer placed his hand on the wall.

"That's twice you've managed to stop me." The blonde said.

"And don't think it's gonna be the last." Gray said back. "Ice can slow anything down, you know that right?" Racer growled as Gray looked over at him. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna be real slow, pal. Cause when I'm done with you, you'll be nothing more than a giant ice cube."

* * *

_**With Jellal**_

Jellal ripped the coat off of Erigor's corpse and stared at his hand as a single name escaped his lips. "Erza..."

* * *

**I know I cut the fight with Erigor short, but he threatened to blow Natsu's cover. That's grounds to kill him as quick as possible. ****Jellal is back, and Natsu is in a panic. So he has to play this game VERY carefully or he might shot himself in the foot.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	28. Dead Grand Prix

**Chapter 28**

**Dead Grand Prix**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts' / 'Telepathy'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

'Damnit, damnit, God FUCKING damn it, how!?' Natsu's mind was going a thousand miles an hour as he carried Wendy and the cats through the forest. 'I killed Jellal back at the tower, so how the hell is he still alive!? If he blabs about anything I said there, this whole goddamn charade is gonna blow up.'

"And another thing! Why am I always carrying people?" He asked aloud. "Since when did I turn into a carriage!?"

'Natsu!' Hibiki's voice shouted in the slayers head, making him skid to a stop. 'Can you hear me?'

"Wait, you're one of those playboys, aren't you?" Natsu asked back.

'I'm Hibiki.' The voice said back. 'I'm using my archive to talk to you.'

"So it's just telepathy?" Natsu asked.

'Well... yeah.' Hibiki said back. 'Listen, do you have Wendy?'

"Yeah, she's with me." Natsu said, looking at the bluenette. "But I thing the Seis knocked her out or something. She's breathing but she's not moving."

'Then hurry back.' Hibiki ordered. 'I'll download the coordinates into your-'

"Stay out of my head." Natsu ordered back before sniffing the air. "I've got Erza's scent, I'll be there in no time."

* * *

**_With Hibiki and Lucy_**

"Uh... okay..." Hibiki nodded before turning to Erza as the poison started spreading further. "Just hurry, we're running out of time."

"Hey, what was that talk about downloading?" Lucy asked, looking away from the redhead.

"I would have sent him our location using Archives compression magic." Hibiki explained as he turned back to his keyboard. "It let's me transfer information from person to person as quickly as possible compared to verbally.

"Wow... I didn't even know magic like that existed." Lucy said, impressed by the feat.

"Using magic to transfer information like this is fairly new to the world." Hibiki said back. "Not many people even know about this capability yet."

Lucy looked back down at Erza. "Hear that, Erza? Wendy's on her way right now. Just hold out a bit longer. I know I'm not much of a fighter, but I'll protect you until they get back.

* * *

_**With Racer and Gray**_

Birds flew over the giant pillars of ice as Racer and Gray stood across from each other. "Not bad, Fairy. No ones ever stopped me once, let alone twice. Too bad I can't let you get away with it."

"Is that so?" Gray asked as Racer appeared behind him.

"If I wanted to, I could just leave you behind and go after the brat right now." Racer bragged as Gray turned around, only for Racer to appear behind him again. "But I won't be satisfied until I've beaten you." He appeared behind Gray again. "Something tells me it won't take long."

"What was that!?" Gray summoned a seal before slamming his hands on the ground. Ice shot out of the ground and Racer jumped back, avoiding all of them. The blonde appeared behind and kicked him into the air.

"You're gonna have to pick up the pace if you wanna stop me!" Racer shouted as Gray landed and stood up, before tackling him to the ground. "I'll let you off the hook if you just stay down."

Gray pushed himself up to his feet and glared at the blonde. "Not gonna happen."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Racer raised his hand to the sky before swinging it down. **"Dead Grand Prix!"** Gray turned around as a mob of engines turned on. Motorcycles shot out of the woods and Gray barely managed to dodge all of them.

Racer jumped on a red magicycle and started driving it. "You're in a motor show from hell!" He drove the bike and had it crash into Gray.

"You can ride these scrap heaps?" Gray asked.

"Shut your mouth, iceberg." Racer said back. "These bad boys are almost as fast as I am. They'll run circles around a chump like you." The blonde revved his bike and it pulled away.

"That sounds like a challenge to me!" Gray shouted as he jumped onto a bike. "Oh, and thanks for putting in an SE plug for me!"

"So, you wanna challenge me to a race, is that's it?" Racer asked.

"I'm not gonna bother with rules, so you'd better watch out!" Gray shouted as the two vehicles clashed, creating giant plumes of dust. The two reached a clearing and broke away from each other.

"Not bad, for a weakling like you." Racer said. "You got some sharp instincts."

"How's this for sharp?" Gray asked as he pulled his hands back.** "Ice-Make: Lance!"** Frozen spears shot out and hit the ground as Racer dodged them all.

"So much for sharp." The blonde teased. He shot ahead and held out his hand. "Try dodging this! **High Side Rush!"** Tires appeared and started bouncing into Gray, who dodged some. "Warm ups over, pal. Now we can really start to go!" The two drove into a downed tree and started racing along the sides. "You're gone!"

A compartment opened in the back and magic missiles shout out at Gray, creating an explosion. Both rider drove out of the tree as Gray covered his eyes from the dust created. "This guy has some gears lose."

"What's wrong?" Racer asked, making Gray turn to the blonde. More missiles slots popped out and Gray quickly turned and drove away as they shot out.

'I need to keep going!' Gray thought to himself. 'I'm doing this for Erza. I can't let him win!' Racer drove over a log and Gray followed him before looking down, seeing Lyon and Sherry. "Lyon!"

"Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Great timing, get on!" Gray shouted.

"Say what?" The second ice mage asked.

"I said get on!" Gray shouted again. Lyon listened and climbed on to the back.

"Don't worry about me." He said to Sherry. "You two stay here on standby." The bike drove away, leaving the pinkette alone.

"What does that mean?" She asked confused.

"Did you find Wendy?" Lyon asked as the bikes drove through a grassy plain.

"Don't worry about her!" Gray shouted. "Erik's got her and Happy."

"So what do you need me for?" Lyon asked.

"Help me take this guy out." Gray explained. "It's really annoying having to drive and cast spells at the same time!"

"So, your saying you can't do this without me?" Lyon asked with a smug. "Just sit back and watch. I'll show you some real Ice-Make magic."

"Don't make me mad." Gray warned as Lyon entered the stance Gray uses. "You're using two hands?"

"That's how Ur taught us, right?" Lyon asked, making Gray smile. **"Ice-Make: Eagle!" **Frozen birds launched at the red bike and destroyed it, only to find that Racer jumped off.

"This is for trashing my ride." Racer launched onto the bike and destroyed it, sending both mages flying away.

**"Ice-Make: Ape!"** Lyon crafted a ice gorilla that threw a punch that Racer dodged.

**"Ice-Make: Hammer!"** Gray crafted a hammer of his element above Racer, but the blonde moved out of the way as the object hit the ground.

"Not bad, but your gonna have to be faster than that!" Racer delivered a kick to Lyon before punching Gray. Both Ice wizards clutched their guts as Racer appeared in front of them. "You wanna hit me? You'll have to be faster than lightning."

"This is pointless!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"Calm down!" Lyon shouted back as he studdied Racers movements. "He's coming in from four o'clock. We can stop him, but we need to focus and cool down."

"Cool down, huh?" Gray asked. "Alright..." Both tossed off their tops, showing their emblems to the world. "Let's do this!"

"Fire on my go!" Lyon shouted. "And don't hold back!"

'Why are they stripping?' Racer asked as he looked at the two.

'Lyon is stripping!' Sherry thought like a certain water mage.

"He's coming straight for us!" Lyon shouted.

"Got it!" Gray shouted back. **"Ice-Make: Geyser!"** Gray slammed his hands into the ground and a giant pillar of ice shot out at Racer.

**"Ice-Make: Snow Dragon!"** Lyon summoned a giant frozen dragon attacked Racer, only to miss every time.

"Impossible!" Gray shouted annoyed.

"He's gotten even faster." Lyon mumbled as Racer tackled them.

"What's wrong, can't keep up?" The blonde asked. Lyon looked up as a flock of birds flew at a rapid pace. "I don't care how long you attack me for. In a million years, you still wouldn't hit me. I'm the fastest man alive for a reason."

"Are all the rest of the Seis as strong as this?" Sherry asked.

"Look, it's been fun, but I'm getting bored now." Racer turned around and waved for the two mages to come at him. "I'll make this as quick as possible."

"Listen Gray." Lyon spoke up. "I just found his weakness. We're gonna beat this guy."

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"Finally, the investigation report has come in." Makarov mumbled as he studied the paper in his hands.

"Is it about the Oraciōn Seis?" Mirajane asked from behind.

Makarov nodded in response. "Seems the one called Brain might have been in the Bureau of Magical Development."

"The Bureau?" Mira repeated. "Do they know who he really is?"

"Not yet, but they're looking into it." Makarov answered. "What they do know is that he was looking into the R-System. And that he has some sort of connection to the Tower of Heaven."

"That's what Jellal was working on, wasn't it?" Mirajane asked, making the master nod. "Do you think this he is following in Jellal's footsteps?"

Makarov sighed as he took a sip of his beer. "It could be. If he is following that path, all of Earthland could be in danger."

"We'll be fine, master." The barmaid said, making Makarov look over his shoulder. "Fairy Tails strongest team is there. That one sentence is enough to make me believe in them. Provide they don't destroy the world themselves."

"Why would you add that?" Makarov asked.

* * *

_**With Gray and Lyon**_

Sherry watched from the side as Lyon whispered into Gray's ear. "What are they talking about?"

Racer scoffed at the two talking to each other. "Make as many plans as you want. It won't save you."

"And if all goes well, we've got him." Lyon said before walking away.

"Are you crazy?" Gray asked.

"Sorry, but that's the plan." Ice shot out of the ground and trapped Gray. "I don't need you to stop him."

The ice pillar grew higher until it reached the clouds. "You're making a mistake!" Gray shouted as he left earshot. "You can't take this guy by yourself and you know it!"

"What's wrong with you!?" Sherry asked.

"Sit back and enjoy the show." Lyon told Gray. "I've got this."

"I know you're an Ice Mage, but that was cold." Racer said. "Is that really how you treat a friend?"

"Don't ever call us that." Lyon said. "We studied under the same master as kids, but that's all we have in common."

"I don't understand!" Sherry started running toward her crush. "You need help!"

"We don't need him." Lyon said back. "We can beat him all on our own. Together, we will give Lamia Scale its greatest victory. Now lets get to work."

"Uh, okay..." Sherry nodded as she reached the ice mage.

"I be careful if I were you." Racer said. "Get overconfident and your sure to lose. But it's not like you ever had a chance against me."

"What was that about overconfidence?" Lyon asked back as Racer vanished from sight.

**"Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!" **Sherry animated the stone beneath her and it threw a punch that Racer dodged.

"Neat trick, but it's not gonna work on me!" Racer bounced off the stone, delivering blow after blow.

"How about my **Wood Doll!?" **Sherry gave life to a nearby tree, only to have its strikes miss as well.

"It's pointless!" Racer shouted. "You can't hit me!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Sherry raised her hands and the trees branches trapped Racer between them.

"No, you got me." Racer sarcastically said as he vanished from between the branches.

"How did he-" Sherry start to ask before Racer kicked her to the ground. He was about to repeat it when an tiger of ice swatted at him, forcing the blond to dodge.

"Come and get me, slowpoke!" Lyon shouted.

Racer launched after him and closed the distance. "The only slowpoke here is you."

Lyon turned around and clasped his hands as mist escaped them. "All that speed and you can't do anything with no power behind your attacks. I can already tell you can't end a fight on your own."

"Oh yeah?" Racer asked as he drew closer.

**"Ice-Make: Hedgehog!"** Lyon swung his hands and ice spike surrounded his back, forcing Racer to stop. "What's wrong? Don't wanna end up a pincushion?" The silverette ran further into the forest. "What's wrong, Racer? Scared to use that speed of yours?"

"You're one cocky kid." Racer mumbled as a green seal appeared beneath him. **"Gear Change: Red Zone!"** The seal turned red and Racer launched forward, kicking up a lot of dust. Lyon looked wide eyed as Racer kicked him in the gut. "Did you really think I'd go all out on some no name like you?"

Lyon stood up and raced into the forest again. "Come and get me!"

Racer appeared next to him and kicked Lyon into the air. The maker mage tumbled for a bit before continuing his sprint. Again and again, he was knocked to the ground as Sherry could only watch.

Lyon kept running as Racer unloaded kicks and fists on him. "Come on, where's all that bravado!?" Lyon willed himself back to his feet and kept running into the woods. "This kid must be stupid or something."

"Where's he going now?" Sherry managed to ask.

Lyon ran until he realized he was reaching a cliff and turned around. **"Ice-Make: Eagles!"** Frozen birds launched forward and Racer dodged them all.

"When is it gonna get through your head?" Racer asked. "You can't hit me!" The birds hit the ground and turned to ice piles as Racer sent Lyon into the air and started striking him repeatedly. "Is that seriously all you've got? What happened to all that big talk from before?"

Lyon crashed against a long and Racer landed on top of him. "You seriously think I can't end a fight on my own?" He pulled a spike that was once a bird out of the ground and held it over Lyons heart. "See, I don't need that power to take you down. As quick as I am, I can take you out for good in the blink of an eye."

"Don't get me wrong. You got some skills, but it all went wrong when you decided come after us. We are the Oraciōn Seis. Six demons, six prayers, six never wielding pillars. Anyone stupid enough to try to and destroy us will pay with their life's. So, say good bye."

"I was right..." Lyon mumbled, confusion Racer. "When I saw those birds flying at super speeds, it hit me. You were never as fast as lightning, you just slow down our perception of time so it would seem that way. You just slowed us down. Once I reached the zone limit of your spell, I realized what was going on. Call yourself what ever you want, but you're just as slow as the rest of us."

Racer twitched in anger as he listened to his magic being explained to him. "And now that you've followed me all the way here, Gray is safe from your spell, and can take you out." Race looked up as the top of the ice pillar was shattered by Gray, holding an ice bow. "He's got a clean shot from there."

"You gave him a sniper post!?" Racer shouted in disbelief.

"Now this is better." Gray said to himself. "Fresh air and a standing target."

"You're bluffing! There's no way he can hit me from there." Racer said back.

"Oh, he will." Lyon pushed himself up. "If there's one thing I've learned, it's to never underestimate a Fairy Tail wizard. They're unstoppable."

**"Super Freezing Arrow!"** Gray let the shot of ice go and it crashed into Racer, breaking his glasses.

'My one prayer... to be fast... faster than anyone...' Racer told himself. 'That's all I ever wanted.' He rolled along the ground until he stopped near the cliff edge.

"Who'd have though that work?" Gray asked as he and Sherry reached Lyon.

"I can't believe that we still have five more of them to deal with." Lyon mumbled.

"Next time, could you please include me in these plans of yours?" Sherry requested.

"Hey, it was his idea." Gray said about Lyon.

"Thanks." Lyon said back.

"Can you stand?" Gray offered him a hand up.

"Can't I just sit here a moment?" Lyon asked back, making Sherry chuckle.

"I'm not done yet!" Racer stood up and ripped his jacket off. "I'm not done yet!" Racer stood up and ripped his jacket off. "In the name of the great Oraciōn Seis, I'm taking you all out with me!" Strapped to his chest was an explosive lacrima on a timer.

"Is this guy insane!?" Gray asked.

"We're all going to cross the finish line together!" Racer said with a sick grin.

"Not gonna happen." Gray charged his magic, only to find out he was out of power as Racer ran towards them. Lyon pushed him to the side and tackled the maniac off the cliff. "Don't do it!"

"Lyon!" Sherry shouted as the two went over the cliff. The timer reached zero and the lacrima started to glow.

'Gray, I always knew you'd be the death of me...' Lyon thought as the two crashed through the trees below the cliff until the bomb went off in a massive explosion.

Gray and Sherry stared in shock at the blast as the whole forest shook from the explosion. Sherry dropped to her knees and cried in shock.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

Brain grabbed his head in pain as a mark on his face slowly vanished. "No, Racer... has been beaten? That's not possible... how could one of the Seis been beaten?" He knocked over some objects off the alter in front of him before standing up. "I underestimated our enemies..."

He turned around and looked at Midnight. "I never imagined I'd have to send him into the field. Midnight, wake up!" The two toned haired man slowly stood up and opened his eyes. "You have work to do! Find our foes and drag them into your never ending nightmare."

"Yes... father." Midnight replied.

* * *

**Natsu does not want Hibiki in his head, and for damn good reason. **

**This is the same question I have with anyone who tells people to put on a suicide vest. 'Hey, why don't you put it on first and show me how it works?' It's always a lackey who has to put it on.**

**See you next chapter.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	29. Fallen Angel

**Chapter 29**

**Fallen Angel**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Gray stared at the plume of smoke in disbelief. "Lyon..."

"No..." Sherry was on the verge of tears. "How could this have happened?"

"There's no way he'd die that easy." Gray created slide of ice before jumping on it. "We're gonna go look for him! Now!"

"Lyon... is gone forever..." Sherry mumbled as tears finally poured down her face. Her mind flashed an image of Lyon as the tears stopped and her head dropped. "Someone has to pay..."

* * *

_**With Jura**_

"Do you really think you can hide from me?" Jura asked over his shoulder. "Show yourself."

Instantly, the ground rose up an tried to swallow him like a wave. "How silly I was to think I could trick a wizard Saint. Oh yeah." Jura raised his hand and pillars shot out at Hoteye, who in turn melted them. "It's funny, we use the same magic and yet our powers are so different. Mine liquified the ground while yours solidifies it. Let's find out who's power is strongest, shall we?"

Jura dropped into a fighting stance. "Magic power is irrelevant. The stronger ideology will always win."

"Not true at all." Hoteye laughed back. "No mater the time or place, the ones who always win are the rich! Oh yeah!"

* * *

_**With Lucy and Hibiki**_

Lucy stared at Erza worried before leaves rustled behind her. In a panic, she turned around as Natsu popped out of he bush, holding the three smaller beings in his arms. "We're back!"

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in joy.

"Hey, how'd you find us?" Hibiki asked.

"Don't underestimate a slayers nose." Natsu placed the girl down and started shaking her. "Alright. Nap times over. Get up!"

"That's not how you treat a kid!" Lucy shouted in protest.

Wendy's eyes slowly opened and stared at Natsu, before she pushed herself back with a scream. "I'm sorry! I had to do it! Please don't be mad at me!"

'I can't believe I'm about to do this.' Natsu thought as he dropped to his knees and begged Wendy for help. 'This kid had better be worth this.'

"She's hurt?.." Wendy asked before looking over at the red head.

'Holy shit, it's gonna work.' Natsu thought.

"We need Erza to beat the Oraciōn Seis." Hibiki added. "Without her, we're as good as dead."

"Please, Wendy!" Lucy copied Natsu's actions. "We need you to save her."

"O-okay! I'll try to save her!" The girl shouted with focus.

"Hooray..." Happy groaned as Carla stood up.

"How long do you plan to stay like that?" Carla asked. "You're pathetic."

Wendy crouched down beside Erza and held her hands out, letting a light blue glow cover the red head. 'I've heard that Jellal's done terrible things to Erza...' The venom slowly disappeared as Wendy kept healing. 'I just can't believe that.'

* * *

_**With Jellal**_

Jellal walked through the deepest part of the woods before looking over his shoulder. Sensing nothing, he continued his treck, missing that Cobra was watching him the whole time.

'What gives?' The snake wizard thought to himself. 'I can't hear a damn thing from his head. If I could just hear his thoughts, I wouldn't be following him right now."

Jellal stopped in front of a mutant tree covered in chains. "What the hell? How did I not see this place before?" Cobra mumbled as he looked up at the branches. "Looks like Brain was right... is this really where Nirvana is sealed?"

Jellal his hand out and touched the trunk, making the whole tree explode into a pillar of light. "This is it! This is our future! This is Nirvana!"

* * *

_**With Erza's Group**_

"There, all done." Wendy wiped her forehead clean of sweat as she turned around. "All the venom is gone. Now we just have to wait for her to wake up."

The Fairy Tail wizards stared at the red head until she turned her head to the side lik she was sleeping "All right!" Everyone cheered at once before trading high fives. 'Not bad for a runt.' Natsu thought as the two high fived. "Looks like I owe you one..."

"That's amazing..." Hibiki mumbled from on top of Erza. "The color of her face is returning... This magic is incredible."

"Get off her!" Lucy shouted.

"Excuse me!" Carla spoke up. "Now that your friend is healed, try not to force Wendy to use her Sky Magic again. She'll tell you that she's find, but I can tell she's exhausted just by looking at her."

"I'm fine." Wendy spoke up. "I'm just worried that's all."

"Once Erza wakes up, we can go after the Seis." Hibiki told the youngest wizard. We'll be fine."

"It's time to take these guys out!" Lucy shouted.

"Aye!" Happy added. "We're gonna stop them before they get Nirvana!"

A bright light exploded up to the sky as dark tendrils swirled towards it. "A pillar of black light..." Wendy mumbled.

"Did they find it?" Carla asked as Happy hid behind her.

"That's Nirvana!" Hibiki shouted in fear.

* * *

_**With Gray and Sherry**_

Gray shielded his eyes from the light as Sherry just stared at him evilly.

* * *

_**Oraciōn Seis Hideout**_

"So, it happened..." Midnight mumbled as he and Brain looked at the pillar.

"There's no doubt about it..." Brain nodded. "Nirvana is ours."

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Midnight turned and looked at Brain. "Now if you'll excuse me, there are some pesky guild wizards I need to kill. Don't wait for me. Go to the light father."

Brain nodded and the two left towards their own goals.

* * *

**_With Natsu's Group._**

"That has to be Nirvana!" Hibiki said.

"The Oraciōn Seis beat us!?" Lucy asked. "How!?"

'This is perfect.' Natsu thought as he stared at the pillar in faux anger. "Jellal is there, no doubt about it!" The mention of the bluenete made Lucy go wide eyed in fear.

Natsu took off into the woods leaving the others behind. "Hey, you can't just run away without explaining things to us!"

"No..." Wendy mumbled in fear at her actions. "This is my fault..."

'This is like a dream come true!' Natsu thought as he jumped over a log. 'I get to kill Jellal, AND take Nirvana for Grimoire Heart. And if any of the Seis are dumb enough to get in my way, well, that's just icing on the cake.'

Erza's eyes slowly opened and her mind raced to a single name. 'Jellal...'

* * *

**_With Ren and Eve_**

"Any idea what that is?" Eve asked pointing to the spiral.

"No clue." Ren answered before noticing a black mist escape a tree. "What the? Some black stuff is flowing out of the tree. It's almost like it's being sucked out of it."

"What could do that?" Eve mumbled before Ren gasped.

"You don't think that's where Nirvana is hidden, do you?" The black skinned wizard asked.

"Wait, if that's true, then someone's already gotten to it!" Eve shouted in a panic.

"Was it the Alliance, or one of the Seis?" Ren mumbled before raising his hand to his temple. "Hibiki, can you hear me? Hibiki!?"

"All of this energy must be messing with our telepathy." Eve guessed. "We should split up. I'll go search fo Wendy, you go investigate that light." Ren nodded and the two ran in different directions.

* * *

_**With Gray and Sherry**_

"Lyon!" Gray pushed a trunk off the ground as Sherry stood behind him. "I know your here, so speak up!"

'Someone has to pay for my love...' Sherry thought.

"Answer me, damnit!" Gray shouted. "Lyon!"

Sherry looked up and stared at Gray in blind anger. 'He's the one.'

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"What was that?" Jura looked ove this shoulder and stared at the light.

"It's Nirvana! Oh, yeah!" Hoteye shouted in joy, making Jura stare at him. "No need to panic. It's main power hasn't be activated yet. All that light show means is that the seal has been broken. Not to mention, it means that we're about to be rolling in jewel! Oh, yeah!"

Jura turned back to Hoteye as he started laughing. 'Fighting this man would only waste my time. But at the same time, were supposed to depfeat the Oración Seis. Do I fight, or try to stop Nirvana?

"Money, money, money!" Hoteye chanted. "We're about to become incredible wealthy!" His eyes snapped open before he grabbed his head in pain.

"What is going on?" Jura asked.

* * *

**_With Erza's group._**

"We have to go after him." Hibiki said.

"Why would he mention Jellal out of no where?" Lucy mumbled.

"I can explain later!" Happy shouted. "Right now, we have to-" A scream from Carla cut him off.

Everyone looked over and found Carla staring at the ground. "Erza's just disappeared!" Wendy stared at the grass in a panic. "What's with that woman!? Not even a word of thanks to Wendy for saving her!"

"Wait, do you think she heard us talking about Jellal, do you?" Happy asked.

"It's all my fault..." Wendy whispered between her tears. "It's all because I healed Jellal... they found Nirvana, Erza disappeared, and Natsu is..." Hibiki held out his hand and a screen blasted Wendy, knocking her unconscious.

"What is the matter with you!?" Carla shouted.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu ran through the woods as fast as he could. 'I have to find Jellal. Make sure he doesn't blow my cover.' He looked up as a pit crew like guild started screaming about Racer. "Piss off!" He slammed his fist into the ground, creating flaming pillars that charred them all. "I'm not in the mood." He crushed a helmet as he resumed running.

* * *

_**With Hibiki's Group**_

Hibiki carried Wendy on his back as the group ran through the forest. "Look, I didn't mean to startle you, but she'll be fine. I just knocked her out."

"That still doesn't explain why!" Lucy shouted. "And why are we running all of a sudden?"

"We have to reach Natsu and Erza!" Hibiki explained. "Just keep going until you reach the light!"

"Give is one reason why we should believe you?" Carla asked as she and Happy flew next to them. "I understand that Wendy can be a handful, but that's no reason to hit her!"

"That's not cool!" Happy added.

Hibiki ran further before coming to a stop. "I had to do it." The other reached him and stopped as well. "The truth is... I know more about Nirvana than I let on."

"What?" Lucy asked.

"But because of Nirvana's nature, I couldn't tell anyone." He explained. "Even just by telling you about what it can do, I'm putting you alll at risk. That's what the master only told me. The others have no idea."

"So what did he tell you?" Lucy asked.

"Nirvana is extremely dangerous magic." Hibiki explained. "It can turn light into darkness in an instant."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Happy asked.

"I have to agree with the tomcat." Carla added.

"So, it switches them?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but that doesn't happen until the final stage." Hibiki said, looking up at the light show. "Once it's been unsealed, it shots off a black beam of light, like what we're seeing. After that, it goes and search for those caught in between the two and switch anyone wavering to the opposite alignment. In other words, take a good guy who's down in the dumps, and they'll turn to evil."

The group stared at him until he started running again and they gave chance. "So, you knocked Wendy out to protect her?" Carla asked.

"She was at risk." He explained. "Powerful emotions like guilt are a likely target for Nirvana. If I hadn't done something soon, she would have switched over to the other side."

"Wait, what about Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Isn't anger negative an emotion?"

"Honestly, I don't know..." Hibiki answered. "His anger is for some else's sake, so it may not be truly negative."

"I don't understand what your saying!" Happy shouted.

"That's because you're an idiot." Carla said. "Let use small words for you. Now that the seal has been broken, Nirvana has the power to turn those good evil, and those evil good. Do you understand now?"

"I kept quiet for as long as I could, because if I told you, you'd end up at risk." Hibiki explained. "Once you start thinking in terms of good and evil, you'll bring negative feelings to the surface. Before you know it, you're lost in them. 'If that person didn't exist... whose fault is all this pain... Why does this happen to me?' These feeling are judged by Nirvana, and allow it to change who you are."

* * *

**_With Gray and Sherry_**

Vines grabbed onto Gray before they tightened around him, choking him. The last of the oxygen used up, the vines left and he dropped to the ground. "Lyon, my love... you have been avenged. Who will be next? Maybe one of his friends? Someone from the Fairy Tail guild?"

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

Hoteye screamed like a madman, shouting money again and again. "What is going on?" Jura asked. In an instant, the screamed stopped and Hoteye declared he didn't need any money before explains that he was looking for his brother and hugged Jura, saying that they need to stop the Oración Seis. "Uh... okay...

* * *

_**With Eve**_

Eve jumped off a branch before turning around and charging his magic. **"White Fury!"** Snow shot out of his palm twice before he jumped back before being hit by something. He crashed into the ground face first before sliding along the dirt. "One down." Midnight said as he stood above the blonde.

"What's going on?" Eve mumbled in shock. "My magic won't even touch him..."

Midnight walked over and noticed Eve was still breathing. "Still alive, are you? Too bad, I'm not nice enough to let you live."

* * *

_**With Hibiki's Group**_

"So, when Nirvana is fully activated, all of us could just turn evil?" Lucy asked.

"Wait, if it can turn good guys bad, does that mean it can turn dark wizards good?" Happy asked.

"Its possible, but I don't have an answer at the moment." Hibiki answered. "But what makes Nirvana really terrifying is that it can be control to do whatever the caster wants."

"What?" Lucy asked in shock.

"I'll explain." He said. "Let's say that a wizard wants to wipe out a specific guild. They could have the members slaughter each other, make them go to war with a stronger guild, and they barely have to lift a finger. We have to stop it as soon as possible, or else all the light guilds are doomed."

* * *

_**With Natsu **_

"Come on out, Jellal!" Natsu shouted. "When I'm done with you, you're gonna wish you stayed dead!" He reached a river, saw Gray floating in it and merely jumped over the body. Gray stood up and shot ice at him, but Natsu set himself ablaze and melted it all. "I'm not playing games, 'Gray'!"

"Good, because I'm not Gray." He charged Natsu, making the pinkette throw a punch. Gray jumped over it and touched Natsu's shoulder. Landing behind his 'teammate', Natsu turned around. Gray exploded into a puff of smoke and when it cleared, Natsu stared at himself.

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

"Wow, you've done some seriously nasty stuff." 'Natsu' said.

"Do tell..." Natsu turned around as Angel walked out of the woods.

"A spirit mage?" Natsu asked before turning to his reflection. "I'm REALLY starting to hate your kind."

"Too bad!" The double stuck his tongue out before throwing a flaming fist. Natsu caught it and threw the double over his shoulder.

"Just cause you look like me, doesn't me you can fight like me!" Natsu slammed his fists down on on the copies face, turning it back into the blue beings.

"Sorry, lady Angel." The orange pants one said. "He's just too strong."

"Yes, I know." She nodded as the spirits faded away. "So, you're agent for Grimoire, are you?"

"Yeah." Natsu nodded. "So, you wanna try to stop me, or will you just move to the side?"

"I don't care who you are." Angel pulled out a golden key and held it to the sky. "No one will stop us from getting Nirvana! **Open, Gate of the Scorpion - Scorpio!" **

The spirit appeared and Natsu just stared at it. "And people call my hair stupid?"

"Let's get wicked!" The robot tail took aim and fired a tornado of sand.** "Sand Buster!"**

Natsu ignited his hand and superheated it to the side, creating a glass channel that pushed it to the side. Scorpio reloaded and fired, and Natsu did the same thing.

* * *

_**With Hibiki's Group**_

All of that blocked sand had to go somewhere, and unfortunately, it happen to be where Lucy and the others were. "Where is all this sand coming from!?" Lucy asked from behind a tree.

"I don't know!" Hibiki used his archive to protect himself and Happy.

"Carla, get Wendy out of here!" Lucy shouted.

"Understood." Carla picked up the bluenette and flew up, avoiding the sand.

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

"I'm running out of sand here, Angel." Scorpio said as he fired again.

"Put everything you got into this last one!" The dark wizard ordered. "I refuse to lose to him."

**"Supreme Sand Buster!"** A giant tornado shot out of the tail and buried Natsu alive. "We got him."

"Excellent work." Angel smiled until the pile burst into flames, turned into glass, and burst, showing a pissed off Natsu, who ran forward.

"Take this!" Natsu ignited his fist and slammed it into Angels face, sending her flying through a dozen trees and knocking her keys out of her dress. His wizard defeated, Scorpio faded back to the spirit world.

Angel crashed into one last tree and slid to the base, looking at Natsu in fear. "He's... a monster..." Angel groaned as she looked up at the sky. 'All I wanted was to disappear... into the sky... like an angel...' Natsu walked over and grabbed her ankle. "What are you doing?! You've beaten me. Just go already."

"You know who I really am." Natsu dragged her to the edge of the river, a massive waterfall. "So I can't let you live." He lifted her up and looked her in the eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, you're the prettiest girl I've ever killed." He let go and she fell down.

Natsu put his ear out and listen. A short scream dominated his ear before a sick crack as Angels head was popped wide open by the hard rock underneath the waterfall. A sick smile decorated his face before he returned to running through the forest, just as Lucy, Hibiki, and Happy reached the spot. "Do you think he was here?"

"Let's see, destroyed property and burn marks, yeah, it was him." Lucy nodded, before noticing a glimmer. The group jumped over the river and they found four Spirit keys laying on the ground, next a cluster of feathers. "Are these Spirit keys? Looks like they belonged to Angel."

She looked over at Hibiki and saw him staring at a single key with a pink symbol on its handle. "That's... Karen's key..."

"Karen?" Happy asked. "You mean Loke's old keeper?"

"What!?" Hibiki asked.

"Its a long story." Lucy explained. "Look, are you okay?"

"I think so..." He nodded. "I just... need a moment to calm down. You two go on ahead."

"Okay." Lucy continued to stare down at the keys. "I wonder what happened to her." A poof of smoke appeared before them, and the blue beings from the clearing appeared.

"She's dead..." The one in the orange shorts said.

"What, how?" Lucy asked. Before they could answer, they disappeared before quickly reappearing.

"Uh... she tripped and fell of the cliff." The black shorts one pointed to the edge.

All three just stared at the two before Happy spoke up. "That's just an unacceptable way to go."

"Well, would you like to join our side?" Lucy asked. The spirits looked at each other in thought. "I'll give you time to think. Just let me know when you have your answer." The spirits nodded and faded back to their realm as Lucy picked up the keys before she and Happy started running again.

* * *

_**Spirit World**_

"Are you sure we can't tell them?" Gemi asked the Spirit King.

"He could kill them all, good guys and bad." Mini added.

"My decision is final." The King said. "You are not to tell the humans what his true intentions are."

"But-" They both started and he held out his hand.

"Have faith that he will do the right thing." The King said.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

Brain stopped walking and grabbed his head in pain. "No...Angel is dead..." Another line faded from his face. "This cannot stand... I will not allow her death to be in vain!"

* * *

**As sad as it was to kill Angel, it had to be done. She knew too much and Natsu ****wasn't going to take a chance that Angel would make a plea deal with the council. Now, is the kings faith misplaced? Stay tuned to find out.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	30. Weight of Sins

**Chapter 30**

**Weight of Sins**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**With Erza**_

The armored female ran through the forest, thinking about a single name. 'Jellal... he's come back to life. How? And why did he show up here of all places?' Her mind flashed between him as a child and an adult. 'How am I suppose to feel? How am I supposed to face him?'

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"What?" Jura asked. "You're saying Nirvana's magic can actually alter the personality of those affected?"

"Exactly, oh yeah." Hoteye nodded. "Within its first stage, that black light will forcibly change anyone whose heart is wavering on the good or evil side to the other. Oh yeah."

"So I guess that means you wavering between light and dark yourself?" The saint asked.

"I was never truly evil to begin with." Hoteye said back. "But I couldn't convince myself that what I was doing was noble."

"I don't see how you could ever justify what you've done." Jura said back with a glare.

"Once you've lost a loved one, you can justify everything." The former dark wizard said back before the two started running towards Nirvana. "My only goal was to find my brother. To do that, I need as much money as possible. When I first saw you, all kinds of memories came crashing back."

Jura smiled at the stone faced man. "Let me guess, I bear a striking resemblance to this long lost brother?"

"Honestly, you look more like a potato we had to split." Hoteye chuckled, crushing Jura. "Come on, we need to stop Brain and the others! Oh yeah!"

* * *

_**With Ren**_

Midnight chuckled as dust blew around the two. "Having trouble?"

"Why can't I hit you?" Ren growled before summoning a seal. **"Air Magic. Aerial Shot!"** Stone fragments shot forward, only to hit the ground around Midnight. "Seriously!?" A wave of magic crashed into him and sent him falling to the ground.

"Two down..." Midnight scoffed. "How pitiful are these wizards? This is the best you got?"

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

The two Cait Shelter members sat on a cliff as the sun began to set. Wendy, having woken up from Hibiki's attack, hugged her knees close to her. "Maybe it would have been better if I never came here."

"Why do you say that?" Carla asked. "If this is about Jellal, it wasn't your fault."

The girl hugged her legs tighter. "But-"

"Stop thinking like that." Carla said. "Nirvana can change your heart at any moment."

"I'm a coward." Wendy mumbled. "I left Lucy and the others to fight while we ran."

"It's not like there was much we could do in your condition." Carla said back.

Her words didn't really help Wendy's mentality. "I really am useless."

"Don't you dare say that." Carla said back. "If you hadn't been for you, Erza would be dead."

"Yeah..." Wendy nodded. "But the Oraciōn Seis still found Nirvana because of me."

"Is it really all that bad, child?" Carla asked. "Something tells me you were happy to see this Jellal fellow, but I'm not sure why?" Wendy covered her head in shame. "Who is this Jellal anyway? You said you owed him a debt, but you never told me about him. Why is that?"

Wendy looked over at her friend. "It's nothing personal. It just never came up. I met him seven years ago, not long after Grandeene left me. He found me by the side of the road, crying."

* * *

_**Seven Years Ago**_

_A young crying Wendy stared up at the sky before wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked back up as Jellal, backpack and a staff on his shoulders, walked into view. "Why are you crying?"_

_"She left me..." The little Wendy said before running over to Jellal. "She left me alone!" She cried into his chest as he held her there._

* * *

**_Present_**

"That's how we met." Wendy said. "He said he was on his own too, and asked if I wanted to join him. We traveled together from that day forward. We didn't know where we were going, but I don't think we cared. But then one day, he said something strange all of a sudden."

"What did he say?" Carla asked.

"I think he called it 'Anima'." Wendy answered.

"Anima!?" Carla asked back.

Wendy nodded in response. "I still don't know what he meant, but after that he said it was too dangerous for us to stay together. So he left me in the care of a nearby guild... and that guild was Cait Shelter. I've been there ever since."

"So, what happened to Jellal after that?" Carla asked.

"That was the last time I ever saw him." The bluenette answered. "But I did hear rumors. People said there was a council member who looked like him. About how he's been doing all kinds of horrible things. It's silly, he'd never think about doing that. He was incredibly kind. Do you think he remembers me?"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

Erza soon found herself at Nirvana's resting place. The dust swirled around her until it was blown away as she came face to face with Jellal. The once old friends stared at each other, unaware of the hidden foe.

'Erza!?' Cobra thought in a panic. 'How did she survive? Why couldn't I hear her approaching? I can't let her stop Jellal before Nirvana is full activated!'

"Jellal..." Erza was the first to speak.

"Erza..." Jellal said back.

"Tell me, why are you here!?" She asked.

"I can't tell you that..." He said back. "Erza... who is that?" Erza gasped at the question. "That's the only word I can remember..." He grabbed his head in pain. "I don't know who I am... or where I came from... can you tell me?" He looked up at Erza in hopes she would know. "Just tell me who Erza is! Please, if you know, you have to tell me!"

'Wait, this guy lost all his memories?' Cobra asked himself.

Erza started to walk forward, scaring Jellal. "Stay away!" He held out his hand and blasted her with golden energy. Battered and bruised, she stood still, staring at him.

"Then you come to me, because I am Erza." He stared at her before she continued. "Your name is Jellal. You and I were once friends. But that was before you became deranged. You desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic Council, and killed Simon."

Jellal stared as she listed his own sins to him. "If you even think about forgetting the pain you've cause, I'll strike my sword in your heart, and make you remember! Now come and face me!"

Tears fell from his as Jellal stared at his hands. "I did that? My own friends... Tell me it's not true!"

Erza drop her eyes from her gaze. 'Is this really the same Jellal?'

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu stopped running and sniffed the air. He found Jellal's scent, but it was next to another's, one that smelled like steel and strawberries. 'Damn it, he's with Erza! I can't kill them both, or else it will be to suspicious.' Someone crashed into his back and sent him crashing to the ground.

"Sorry." Natsu turned and looked at Lucy, rubbing her head. "Didn't expect you to just stop."

"I did." Happy shouted.

"It's fine." Natsu's stood up and dusted himself off. "You run across any badies?" He offered a hand and helped her up.

"About that... it's weird, we found some Spirit keys and feathers, but the wizard was dead..." Lucy explain.

Natsu just looked at her confused. "How did they die?" 'If those spirits say one word, I'm gonna need to find a new sacrifice.'

Before she could answer, a rustling noise scared her back into Natsu, making both look over as Sherry walked out of the woods. "Sherry! I'm glad you're okay, but did you have to scare me?"

"You're the Galuna chick right?" Natsu asked.

"All your fault..." Sherry mumbled. "It's all because of Fairy Tail wizards..." Lucy tilted her head in confusion before wooden hands raised up and tried to grab the three.

"That's creepy!" Happy shouted.

Before they could grab them, ice shot out of the ground and destroyed them. "I have had it!" Gray locked Sherry in a sleeper hold before both fell to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked the ice wizard. "What's wrong with her?"

"I think she might be possessed." Gray said back.

"Get off of me!" Sherry shouted, pinned to the ground. "You'll pay for what you did to Lyon! You won't leave this forest alive!"

"She tried to kill me after that light showed up." Gray explained. "You guys seen anything weird?"

"Define weird." Natsu said back.

"Natsu, now is not the time." Happy said.

"You will pay!" Sherry shouted. "On my life, I will avenge him!"

Footsteps drew their attention to Lyon as he walked out of the forest. "Avenge me for what?" Sherry stared at him with eyes wide. "I thought you had more faith in me than that."

"It's really you..." Sherry mumbled as Gray got off her.

"I told you he wouldn't die that easy." He said to her.

"I barely had enough time between throwing the bomb off that idiot and creating a shield from the blast." The other pupil of Ur said. "It took me a while to recover."

"They had a bomb?!" Happy shouted in shock.

Sherry's eyes watered with tears before she fell over exhausted. "My... love..." A dark mist floated off her body towards the light.

"I told you she was possessed." Gray said.

Lucy nodded as she stared at the mist. "No kidding. We're running out of time."

"I hope the others are safe..." Happy said from Lucy's shoulder.

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

"The black light has left the pillar." Carla observed.

"Do you think that's good or bad?" Wendy asked.

* * *

_**Nirvana's Resting Place**_

"If you've lost your memories, that would explain why I couldn't hear your thoughts." Erza turned around and stared at Cobra and his snake as they approached the two. "But now I've got a bunch of questions for you."

"I should have know you were being watched." Erza glared back at the dark wizard as his snake wrapped around him.

"What I wanna know is how did you find Nirvana?" The maroon haired man asked. "And more importantly, how did you break its seal?"

"While I was unconscious, I heard someone's voice." Jellal spoke up. "I must have Nirvana, that's what it said. It was strange, but when I woke up, I knew exactly where to find it. I could also sense how dangerous this magic is. And so, I decided to break Nirvana's seal, so I could destroy it."

"You could do what?" Cobra shouted.

"How do you plan to do that?" Erza asked.

"I've cast a Self-Destruction Spell on this monstrosity." Jellal explained as purple magic lines spread across Nirvana. "Nirvana will soon be completely destroyed."

"I won't let you!" Cobra reached the wall and studied the lines before trying to shut it off, only to fail. "If I don't stop this thing, we'll lose everything! Tell me how to disarm this thing or I'll beat it out of you!"

Jellal grabbed his chest in pain. "Erza... every time I hear that name, a calmness washes over me. Kindness, friendliness, a fierce unwavering loyalty... There's not a doubt in my mind you'll continue to hate me. But that's hatred will only rob you of your freedom. If I really am your friend, I can't allow that."

Jellal coughed in pain as Erza stared at him before she noticed the Self-Destruction spell on him. "I'm sorry you've suffered because of me. I'll do what I can to make it right."

"You didn't!" Cobra shouted as Jellal fell back.

"Be free... from your hatred..." Jellal whispered as Erza stared at him. "I'll take it all with me..."

"He cast a destruction spell on himself!?" Cobra asked.

Jellal hit the ground and Erza ran toward him, shouting his name. Reaching him, she grabbed his collar and lifted his head off the ground. "Listen to me! I won't allow you to die like this! You have to atone for your sins!"

His eyes opened again and he stared up at Erza. "You can't die ignorant of what you've done! You won't ever be forgiven by the people you've hurt! Own your sins and fight! Jellal!" Tears fell from her eyes as Jellal took notice.

"Erza... don't cry..." His words made her look at the water in her hand. "You're a good person..." His head fell back and he closed his eyes again.

"Jellal!" Erza shouted again. "Pull yourself together."

A staff slammed into the ground. "What is the meaning of this foolishness?" Brain asked.

"He's here..." Cobra mumbled. Erza whipped the tears from her eyes and glared at Brian.

The Oraciōn Seis leader looked up and noticed the lines on Nirvana. "A Self-Destructuon Spell?"

"Jellal cast it!" The snake keeper shouted. "If we don't stop this idiot, all our work will be for nothing!"

Brian merely smirked at the panicking wizard before walking over. "Calm down, Cobra. I don't get the name 'Brian' by chance. Do you know how I came to be called that? I worked at the Bureau of Magical Development and during my time there, I produced hundreds of spells, including ones like this. I hold that knowledge to this day."

He walked passed the friends and looked down at Jellal. "In fact, I was the one who taught you how to use it. Or did you forget that as well?" He finally noticed the seal on Jellal. "So he plans to take the cancellation code with him, does he?"

"Something tells me he's not gonna stroll down memory lane with you." Cobra said, catching Brain's attention. "All that ethernano wiped him clean."

Brain laughed at the statement. "Is that so? How comical." Erza glared at him as Brain reached the wall and touched a section. "We have no further need for him. Even with out the codes, I can nullify this spell." He raised his hand and the spell broke like glass."

Erza and Jellal stared in horror. "You can't..."

"Nice!" Cobra cheered.

Brain chuckled at Jellal's actions. "In trying to make amends, Jellal, you've given Nirvana to my control!"

Erza launched forward and summoned a sword. "I won't let you!"

"Nirvana! Arise!" At Brain's words, the ground shot up, catching Erza and Jellal. "Reveal your true face!"

"This is it!" Cobra shouted. "This is the sound of our future! Light crashing to the ground!" The whole ground exploded as Jellal and Erza reached out for each other. The pillar of light exploded and grew in size.

* * *

**_With The Fairy Tail Group_**

"It appeares we've failed." Lyon said holding Sherry.

"What the heck is that!?" Natsu asked as they stared at the light.

"I hope that's not as bad as it looks." Gray said.

"No, I think it is." Lucy said.

"And once again, Erza is right in the middle of things." Gray complained.

'Im getting REALLY tired of having to save her ass!' Natsu shouted to himself.

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"Its changed!" Jura shouted in a panic.

"I'm afraid your right." Hoteye nodded. "It's entering the final stage. It's the resurrection." His eyes flashed as he studied the ground.

"What do you see?" The saint asked.

"Something... incredibly massive..." Hoteye mumbled.

* * *

_**With The Fairy Tail Group**_

Giant stone tendrils shot out of the ground, raising the light even higher. "Now what's going on!?" Natsu asked.

"I don't know., but it doesn't look good." Gray said.

"Do you think this is Nirvana?" Lucy asked.

"This doesn't seem like magic." Lyon said back.

The ground beneath them started to shake before a tendril lifted them into the air. "I hate this!" Lucy shouted in panic as Happy flew after them.

* * *

_**With Wendy**_

Wendy screamed as a tendril shot up beneath her before Carla picked her up. Both looked as the light and dust faded, showing a giant ancient city on leg, covered in moss and plant life.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"At last, it is mine!" Brain shouted at the top of his lungs as Cobrastood behind him. "The greatest weapon against light itself! The legendary reversal magic, Nirvana! Those pathetic light guilds strongest weapons, unity and trust, will be useless from now on!"

* * *

_**With Erza**_

Titania held onto the ledge for dear life in one hand and Jellal in the other. "Cancel that Self-Destruction spell you've put on yourself. Do it now." Jellal just looked up at her. "You have a duty, and that's to stay alive. No matter what you've done, you have to fight for your life!"

Jella just dropped his head in shame. "I failed... I couldn't stop Nirvana..." Summoning her strength, Erza pulled Jellal up onto the ledge. "The world is doomed, and its all my fault."

"It's not doomed yet." Erza looked over to a leg. "Look there." Jellal followed her eyes to a cloud of dust climbing the leg. Natsu, Gray and Lucy were running up leg, roaring their lungs out.

Lyon watched from the ground, still holding Sherry. "Alright Fairy Tail. The rest is up to you."

Wendy and Carla saw the cloud and flew towards it.

* * *

_**With Jura and Hoteye**_

"We should lend him a hand." Jura said, holding on to another leg.

"Start by taking mine." Hoteye extended his hand.

* * *

_**Ledge**_

The two on the ledge stared at the sight. "As long as we can breath, hope will never die." The red head said. "That hope will never leave your life." Erza turned back to Jellal. "So never give up the end." Jellal nodded as she helped him to his feet.

* * *

**Not much really changed this chapter, but that big change I'm talking about is coming really soon. Please, just trust me on this.**

**Beta Read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	31. Flying Dragons

**Chapter 31**

**Flying Dragons**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

A stone leg pulled itself out of the ground before all of Nirvana started to move. 'Damn it!' Natsu screamed in his head before collapsing onto Nirvana's leg. 'Can't believe I have to fake the sickness now!'

Gray looked over his shoulder and saw Natsu's bloated face. "Seriously?!"

"Are you getting sick right now?" Lucy asked.

"I can't help it..." He groaned in pain. "This things moving..."

"Just cause it's moving doesn't mean it's a vehicle!" Gray shouted. "Remember that!" Natsu stood up and took a few steps before collapsing in pain.

"Just think of it like a giant octopus!" Lucy shouted. "Riding an animal doesn't bother you, does it!?"

'An octopus?' Natsu asked himself. 'She really is a blonde bimbo.' "Why is an octopus in the forest?" He asked aloud.

"Skip the details and move!" She shouted back.

A leg slammed into the ground and Natsu rolled off the limb. Just before hitting the ground, Happy flew over and grabbed him, lifting him into the air. "Thanks pal. I owe you one."

"Isn't this better?" Happy asked as he loop-de-looped. "Feels like you're one with the wind, doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." Natsu nodded before they floated above Gray and Lucy.

"Go straight for the top." The Ice wizard shouted. "We'll go through that hole and see what's on the other side."

"Right." The slayer nodded as the two flew over the wall, finding themselves staring at an old city. "That's weird..."

"It's like some kind of creepy city." Happy said.

Natsu sniffed the air and stared at the center building. "That smell..."

* * *

_**With Cobra and Brain**_

"I still can't believe you pulled this off. Nirvana belongs to us now." Cobra studied a pillar Brain chuckled at the success of his guild. "A city of the dead brought back to life. Isn't that amazing, Cubelious?"

The snake hissed in response. "Behold, Cobra." Brain called him over. "Look st the world spread out before us." Cobra walked over and stared at the old ruins. "Released from time, this is the true form of Nirvana. And from this seat of power, this land shall obey me!"

"So, you clearly have someone in mind." Cobra observed. "Where are we going?"

"I know exactly what our first target shall be." Brain chuckled back. "A certain guild hall."

"So, we're starting with a bang, are we?" Cobra asked again.

Brain raised his staff before pointing it forward. "It shall be the first light to be extinguished." He moved it to the side and a series of runes appeared. "Nirvana, go forth!" The last rune appeared and a command center popped up. "Let my darkness destroy the light!"

A twinkle in the sky caught their attention. Both looked up as Natsu, flames around his fist, swung it at Brain. "I'm gonna stop you now!" Brain dodged the blow but the control system was destroyed.

"The Fire Dragon!" Brain shouted in annoyance.

Natsu pulled his head back and unleashed a roar that Brain blocked with his magic. "Deal with this idiot at once, Cobra!"

"Loud and clear." He said back. "Cubelious!" The snake shot forward and head butted Natsu away.

"That does it..." The maroon haired man recovered just as Salamander was catapulted into the air by his pet. An open palm thrust rocked the light wizards, sending both flying back until Happy recovered. "You okay, Happy?"

"Aye..." The cat weakly groaned. Natsu turned back and went wide eyed as wings unfolded from Cubelious' side.

'That's... just not right.' Natsu thought to himself.

"That's not fair!" Happy shouted, having recovered. "Snakes can't fly!"

The snake hissed at the cat, scaring it. "Hold on, don't you get sick on vehicles or something, Salamander?" Cobra asked. "Why ain't you puking your guts out?"

"Happy's not a vehicle!" Natsu shouted. "He's my friend!"

"I get it..." Cobra said with a wicked grin. "So you have to keep flying, because you can't fight on Nirvana while it's moving. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard."

"It makes sense to me!" Natsu shouted. "Now move! I gotta stop this piece of junk."

"Not gonna happen." Cobra said back. "No way am I letting you anywhere near Brain."

"Huh?" Natsu looked down at the leader. "So he's the one driving it?"

"Bring it, Fire Dragon Slayer." Cobra said.

"You got it!" Natsu shouted as Happy took off towards Brain, making Cobra's ears twitch. "Psych! I'm going for the Brain." Cubelious swung her tail and hit Natsu in the gut, sending him back. "Okay, that hurt..."

"How'd he know where I was going?" Happy asked aloud.

"I can hear your movements before you even make them!" Cobra shouted. "Loud and clear. Let's have some fun."

* * *

_**With Wendy and Carla**_

Carla panted on the ground as she and Wendy finally landed on Nirvana. "I'm sorry that was so hard." The young girl said to her friend. "I wish I could help out more."

"It doesn't matter child, we're here." Carla said as she sat up. "But now that we're here, what do you plan to do?" Wendy Lowe dear her head in shame again. "You're still going after Jellal, aren't you?"

"No!" Wendy shouted back.

"Tell me the truth." Carla said, making Wendy panic.

"Uh, well, kinda." Wendy confessed. "But this thing has to be stop. So, there might be something I can do, right?"

Carla nodded before staring off into the distance in horror. "What's wrong?" Wendy asked as Carla walked to the edge.

"I could be wrong..." She mumbled as Nirvana took another step. "It can't be headed where I think it is..." Wendy ran over asked what she meant. "If we keep heading this direction, then very soon, it will reach the Cait Shelter guild."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

No matter what Natsu tried, Cobra somehow managed to dodge all of his attacks, even at point blank range."Why can't I hit him?" Natsu asked himself.

"Maybe it has something to do with his magic." Happy suggested.

"Either way, we have to beat him." Natsu looked down at Brain. "It's the only way we can fight the boss."

"This outta be a riot." Cobra chuckled. "A little fun before we reach our target."

"Don't underestimate us." Natsu said back.

"When we work as a team, there's no beating us!" Happy shouted.

"Cobra, finish those fools off quickly." Brain ordered.

"Loud and clear, boss." He said back. "Cubelious here could use a snack." The snake flared her tongue out at the two. "Let's go!" The snake reared its fangs and flew forward, snapping its jaw at the two as Happy flew around it.

"Natsu, use your fire!" Happy shouted.

**"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu launched a ball of fire at the rider, only for the snake to move out of the way.

"You missed!" Happy shouted.

"Good thing I'm not done yet!" Natsu shouted before throwing more fire balls at his opponent, only for them to all be dodged. "This is getting annoying."

"You didn't even hit him once!" Happy shouted.

'Can he see the future or something?' Natsu asked in a panic.

"Can't do that." Natsu turned and was whacked in the face by a tail, sending them to the ground. "But I can hear everything." His eyes went wide as he ran through Natsu's head. 'He's the one...'

"Happy!" Natsu shouted, making the cat pull up before impact. "That was close."

"Where is he?" Happy looked around as Cobra appeared next to them. Startled as Cubelious snapped its fangs, they flew in the other direction.

"Run all you want. It just makes hunting you all the more fun." Cobra said.

"I'll melt that stupid grin off his face." Natsu growled.

"He must be lonely." Happy said as they flew over a street. "Ladies don't really like the cocky type."

"Happy, wait." Natsu pointed to a door and the cat looked at him. "We wait for him there, and then do a surprise attack." He whispered his plan and Happy nodded. They waited behind a corner before the wall exploded. "You're mine!" He swung his fist and hit nothing. "Oh, crap."

Cobra jumped and slammed his knee into Natsu's jaw from the side. "Like I'd fall for that!" The light wizards floated back up as the snake entered the room. "Look, just because I'm cocky doesn't mean I'm lonely, ya flee bag."

"You weren't supposed to hear that." Happy said in a panic.

* * *

_**With Lucy and Gray**_

"Where are we?" Gray asked as the two looked around.

"It looks like creepy ruins on the back of the monster." Lucy said. "But other than that, I have no clue."

"I thought Nirvana was magic, so why are we in a bunch of rubble?" Gray asked again.

"If this is a city, what happened to the people?" Lucy asked.

"An astute question." Both looked behind them at Jura and Hoteye. "This is the mystical city of Nirvana."

"Its good to see you two again." The Saint said.

"It's the guy from Lyon's guild." Gray said.

"And one of the Oraciōn Seis!?" Lucy asked in shock.

"There's no need for concern." Jura said as the two earth wizards reached the fairies. "Hoteye is on our side now."

"Really?" Gray asked, only to be answered by Hoteye screaming about love.

"This is the guy who wouldn't stop screaming about money, right?" Lucy asked.

"Just before we started our fight, he had change of heart." Jura explained as Hoteye danced around him.

"Oh, like Sherry." Gray said.

"Yeah, she went a little psycho on us back there on us." Lucy nodded.

"Is she okay?" Jura asked.

"She's safe with Lyon now." Gray explained.

"As I was saying, this is the place where the ancient Nirvits once lived and prospered." Hoteye explained.

"The Nirvit?" Lucy asked. "I've never heard of them."

"I'd be surprised if you did hear of them." Hoteye said back. "They lived over four hundred years ago, when the would was consumed by war. They tired to remain neutral, but the blood shed around them forced them to intervene. They created a type of magic that would bring balance back to the he world. A powerful magic that could switch light and darkness. So confident in their creation, they named it after their homeland, a name senonamse with yeah."

"And let me guess, that magic was Nirvana?" Lucy asked, making Hoteye nod.

"Talk about ironic." Gray spoke up. "Nirvana was named after a country of peace, and now it's fallen to someone who will only use it for destruction."

"I'm all for balance, but why couldn't they just make a magic that turned darkness into light?" Lucy asked. "Then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"It can't be helped." Jura said. "I doubt the Nirvits could know that this would happen. And besides, criminals will find ways to mis use the purest of magic."

The mobile city took another step. "At any rate, Nirvana poses a threat to the entire world. We need to stop it as soon as possible. Oh yeah." The others nodded as torches ignited around a center pillar. "It must be Brain. Oh yeah. He's probably consoling the city from the royal throne in the center of the city. Lucky for us, he's unable to use any other magic, so nows our chance."

"Do you know where he's heading?" Gray asked.

Hoteye shook his head no. "He failed to share that information with the rest of us."

"Not true." All looked up as Midnight stood above them. "I know where farther is going."

Hoteye stared up at his former ally. "Midnight..."

"Isn't this the guy who was always sleeping?" Lucy asked as he jumped down.

"You betrayed us." Midnight said from behind. "I didn't think you had the guts."

"No I realized that Brain was wrong." Hoteye said as Midnight somehow moved. "I've realized the errors of Brain's misguided ways."

"What did you just say?" Midnight asked from behind. "Say that to my face."

"How is he doing that?" Lucy asked, creeped out. "And what's with all this father talk?"

"Didn't think dark guild were very family like." Gray said.

"Brain is misguided because he believes that magic can change someone's heart." Hoteye explained. "But I now know only love can do that. Love can make even the weakest heart strong."

Midnight glared at the group before waves of magic ripped across the stone city. The buildings toppled over, kicking up a lot of dust. Once settled, Gray, Lucy and Jura found themselves in a hole in the ground.

"What happened?" Gray asked in a groan.

"Hoteye melted the ground beneath us." Jura explained. "It happened so fast, I didn't even see it."

"Get to the throne as quickly as possible!" Hoteye shouted. "I'll take care of Midnight. All members of the Oraciōn Seis are equal in power."

"Do you really believe that?" Midnight asked, playing with his hair. Hoteye sent a wave of mud his way in response, only for Midnight to swat it away.

"Be careful, Hoteye." Jura said as the other climbed out of the hole.

"I will, now go!" He shouted. "Also, don't call me Hoteye anymore. The names Richard." The Fairy Tail wizards stared at him before they light wizards ran towards the tower.

"We're not supposed to tell the enemies our real names." Midnight said, glowing in a red aura. "That's low, even for you."

* * *

_**In the Air**_

Natsu threw a punch that Cobra dodged easily. "I'm getting sick of this."

"Well I'm not just gonna let you hit me." Cobra said back.

'How is he predicting my attacks?' Natsu thought to himself.

"I'm not predicting, I'm listening." Cobra said. "Give it a try. I know what your next moves gonna be because I can hear your mind."

"Wait, what!?" Natsu shouted in shock.

"Then what am I think of right now!?" Happy asked before his stomach growled.

"Even a brain dead monkey would know your thinking about fish, fur ball." Cobra chuckled.

"Its true!" Happy shouted in a panic. Natsu just stared at the snake wizard.

'So, you know who I really am, then?' He asked in his head.

'Damn right I do, Grimoire Heart.' Cobra said back in his head.

'So I don't need to explain myself you then.' Natsu ended the conversation before he nudged Happy. The cat launched forward and Natsu started throwing punches and kicks that actually hit.

'He's blocked off his brain?' Cobra asked. 'That's not possible.' Cubelious caught him, letting him recover before he blocked a punch. "You're a genius, pal. No ones ever landed that many hits on me. But now I'm getting serious." His jacket sleeves exploded off and Natsu's hand felt numb.

Pulling back in pain, he grabbed his wrist and studied it. "What the hell did you do?"

"You okay!?" Happy looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Look!"

Natsu looked over at Cobra, whose arms were now solid scales with claws on them. "You're fighting the poison dragon now. It's over for you."

"No way... He's a Dragon Slayer!?" Both shouted in shock.

Cobra swung his arms and hit Natsu, sending him flying back. He swung again and left a trail of poison behind as Happy moved out of the way. Cobra jumped off his snake and swung his leg, hitting Natsu in the face.

"You okay?" Happy asked as Natsu's face now held a red mark.

"So far..." The mark faded as Natsu rubbed it. "It's weird, every time he attacks me, I get more and more numb."

"The touch of the poison dragon rots everything it touches, turning it into mush." Cobra explained.

"You don't scare me." Natsu said back. "Fire beats poison any day." He ignited his fist and charged, only for Cobra to dodge and kick him in the face before swingin his arm down, sending his crashing to the ground.

Happy picked him up as the motion sickness 'kicked in', leaving him weak. "Can't you just shut your brain off like before?" Happy asked.

"I'll... try..." Natsu weakly responded as his strength slowly 'began returning to him'. "But finding out... he's a dragon slayer has... thrown me off. My brain's going a mile a minute."

"Then think with your gut like you normally do!" Happy shouted.

"Are you calling me a meat head or something?" Natsu asked. "Whatever, let's get him!" Happy flew him over and let him kick at Cobra, only for Cobra to kick him back into a torch pillar. The pillar collapsed and exploded into flames, catching everyone's attention.

"There's no way he survived that's blast." Cobra looked out over the destruction before he noticed a sucking noise. "What is that sound?" He looked over as Natsu sucked up all the flames around him. "He's eating all the fire. Guess it's time to get serious, Cubelious."

The last of the embers eaten, Natsu wiped his mouth and stared at the Seis member. "Now I dot a fire in my belly."

"Never seen anything like that before." Cobra confessed. "But that was your last meal, because we're ending this now!"

"Fine with me!" Natsu had Happy charge and the threw a punch that missed. He ducked a swing of the tail and flew away. "What's wrong, pal? Too fast for ya?"

"Say that to my face." Cobra said as he chased after them. **"Poison Dragon Scales!"** He sung his arm and Scale shaped masses of poison flew towards Natsu and Happy who dodged them all. "Gotta say, this has really worked up my appetite. Cubelious." The snaked opened its mouth and a mist of red poison escaped.

"A poison cloud?" Happy asked.

"Let's charge him now." Natsu said. The cat nodded and fell towards the poison as Cobra ate the last of it.

"Thanks for coming to me!" He held two fingers up and pressed them against his mouth. **"Poison Dragon Roar!" **A solid stream of red poison shot out of his mouth and enveloped the two before they could move out of the way.

Happy recovered as they both had dark bags under their eyes. He lost his strength and started to fall. "So weak..."

"Happy, were falling!" Natsu warned.

"I know, but I'm so weak, I can barely flap my wings." The cat said back.

"My poison is inside you now." Cobra chuckled. "It's flooding your body with viruses. Every passing second brings you closer to death. The moment my breath hit you, you lost." Natsu lit his arms of fire and swung them in his wing attack, only for Cobra to dodge them all and hit him from behind. "Didn't I tell you I can hear your movements?"

"So what?" Natsu asked back.

"Still, moving around with that much poison in you is impressive." Cobra confessed. "Not bad for an old generation dragon slayer."

"Old generations?" Natsu asked. "Wait, you have a dragon lacrima in you too?"

"How'd you know that?" Cobra asked back.

"We had a fraud like back in our guild." Happy answered.

"I'm a fraud? Get real." Cobra said back. "There's no such thing as a real Dragon Slayer, cause there haven't been any dragons on this planet in a long time."

"That's a lie!" Natsu shouted. "Igneel's out there damnit!" He charged the dark wizard only to miss.

"Then why hasn't anyone else seen him?" Cobra sarcastically asked. **"Poison Dragon Twin Fang!"** He swung his arms and whips of poison struck Natsu repeatedly.

"My body... won't move..." Natsu groaned as Happy struggled to stay aloft.

"The poison has spread through out your body." Cobra explained with a sick grin. "Now hurry up and die."

"Happy, drop me over him..." Natsu requested, shocking both happy and Cobra.

"But you just said you could barely move!" The cat shouted.

"That's why... we need to finish this." He explained.

"What are you planing?" Happy asked.

"Let me guess, a full powered 'Fire Dragon Roar'?" Cobra asked. "How many times do I have to tell you I can hear your thoughts?"

"Now!" The cat let go and Natsu entered a free fall.

"Come and get me!" Cobra teased before listening to the thought. "A wide scale attack so I won't have time to dodge. That's your plan." He jumped off Cubelious and slammed his clawed hand on Natsu's head. "You can't hit me if I'm right behind you."

Natsu smiled as he began thinking again. 'Dude, take a dive, and I won't kill you like I did Angel.'

Cobra stared at him confused. 'What the hell are you talking-' Natsu opened his mouth and delivered a monstrous roar that sounded like a dragon's, scaring everyone on Nirvana. 'You think I'm gonna listen to you?' A hidden rune appeared on his earlobe and blood began to trickle out of his ears. "My ears!" He let go and grabbed them in pain, crashing to the ground.

"Wow, that was some roar." Happy said as he caught Natsu.

"Looks like his awesome hearing backfired?" Natsu asked. "Just as planned."

"You got luck and you know it." Happy said.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

"He defeated Cobra with the power of his voice?" Brain asked in shock. "Just what is this boy?..."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Cobra layed on the ground in a crater as the rune on his ear faded. "Natsu, I'm starting to feel funny." Happy groaned as he sank to the ground.

"Must be... his poison." Natsu said as they crashed to the ground. "I can't... move..." Nirvana took a step and his motion sickness 'kicked in'. "And now... I'm on a... vehicle..."

Natsu looked up as Cobra pulled himself out of the crater, pure anger in his eyes. "I don't know what you did to me, but for the honor of the Six Demons, I will kill you..."

'Just stay down...' Natsu thought to himself. 'As soon we left, you could have run away. I'd have put in a good word in for you with Master Hades.'

"I don't need your word..." Cobra lit his hand in his poison. "I just need you to die, you old-fashion Dragon Slayer!" Natsu, legitimately poisoned, braced himself for the blow, but a shot of magic tore through Cobra's shoulder.

"That's enough, Cobra." Brain lowered his staff, the tip still smoking. "You may rest now."

Cobra stared at his master in shock. "Brain... why?"

"You've done a wonderful job, but now it's time to stand down." Brain said as Cobra listened to his thoughts. 'I don't need the Oraciōn Seis if such an average guild can defeat them so easily. You're pathetic.' "Oh, did you hear that?"

Cobra's eyes teared up as he locked eye with his pet. "Damn you, Brain..." 'My one prayer... the only thing I ever wanted... was to hear the voice of my only friend... Cubelious...' He reached out to his pet beofre falling unconscious.

"You just... took out your own comrade?" Natsu asked Brain in shock. "He was your ally..."

"With Nirvana's power at my command, I can obtain even more powerful allies better suited to serve me." Brain said back.

Natsu pushed himself up to his knees. "That's not an ally... That's a puppet." He said glaring.

"Don't be so hostile." Brain said back. "I've happened to have taken a liking to you and your power. Do you catch my drift yet? I'll turn you into my first puppet."

* * *

**Natsu screams at a guy, and THAT causes a victory? Not in my world. That rune on the ear basically made him hear a few thousand train horns at once. According to NiA, that's enough to make your ears bleed.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	32. Iron Rock Jura

**Chapter 32**

**Iron Rock Jura**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

Hoteye stood as Midnight fell over. "No... there's no way you can beat me."

"Those who possess the stronger ideology will always win." The reformed dark wizard said back. "My friend Jura said that to me."

"I won't lose..." Midnight pushed himself up to his knees. "If I do, father will abandon me..." He forced himself to his his feet as his body glowed beofre fading away. "I will not lose!"

"You can't hide! Oh yeah!" Richard snapped his eyes open and the world turned into a thermal camera. "My Heavens Eye sees through all in its path!" He turned around and raised his hand. **"Liquid Ground!"**

Midnight reappeared as the ground pushed up as if to swallow him. He jumped out of the way and bagan running behind buildings. "I have to prove myself to him... if I don't, he'll leave me."

Richard waved his hand again and the ground under Midnight exploded, launching him into the air. "Like fallen petals of a flower, the Oraciōn will scatter into the wind."

* * *

_**With Gray and Others**_

"There he is!" Gray pointed ahead as Brain dragged Natsu by his scarf.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and Brain stopped. "What's wrong with him?

"Get me... off this thing..." The pinkette groaned.

"Help him..." The light wizards looked over as Happy laid on his back. "Save Natsu... Brains taking him away..."

"The six demons have been cut down to a meager three." Brain spoke up. "We've been chopped in half. So in order to stop the bleeding, I'll be taking this one with me."

"Never thought I'd see the day... a dark guild wants Natsu on there side." Gray said.

"There's no way Natsu would ever follow you!" Lucy shouted.

"Nirvana will blacken his heart and he will gladly do my bidding." Brain said back. "Our goals will become one and the same."

'Yeah, like thats gonna happen.' Natsu thought beofre biting the hand holding him.

"There's still some bite in you is there!" Brain picked him up and slammed him down.

"I'm so... sick..." Natsu groaned.

"What's wrong with him?" Jura asked.

"He always get like this when he rides something other than Happy." Gray explained.

"Beat this guy..." His rival groaned. "Stop this thing... please..."

"We'll stop it, but not for you." Gray said back.

"Stop it?" Brain asked, glowing in a green aura. "You speak of the impossible. Nirvana cannot be stopped." Nirvana took another step forward. "Even now, we march closer to the Cait Shelter guild."

All the light wizards stared in shock at the target's name. "That's where Wendy and Carla come from." Happy spoke up. "Why them?"

Brain merely chuckled at the question. "What are you planing?" Jura asked. "What could you possible hope to gain from that spot?"

"I merely wish to run an experiment." Brain said back. "In the blink of an eye, this light guild will be swallowed by darkness. I simply wish to see the results of that. What form of hell will be unleashed!?"

"You're a monster." Gray said. "We're not gonna let that happen!" Jura walked forward, glowing in a golden aura.

"You still haven't told me." The tone of his voice scared Gray. "What are you planning?"

Brain laughed at the repeated question. "There's no reason for me to answer you! I hold the power over light and darkness! Kneel before me and I might just let you live!"

Jura walked past the Fairy Tail wizards. "What a troublesome man... he's too far gone to hold a rational conversation."

"Vanish from my sight, worms!" Brain pointed his staff at the three and Jura pointed his fingers at him, sending chunks of rock crashing into the dark guild wizard.

'Holy shit...' Natsu thought in horror as the three stared stupefied by what they just saw.

The dust settled and Brain stared at Jura. "His power... its incredible."

"Stand up!" Jura ordered. "Until you've explained your true intentions for targeting Cait Shelter, I won't let you rest."

"I don't think baldy is messing around..." Gray said.

"Nope, he looks serious." Lucy added as Nirvana took another step.

"Iron Rock Jura is one of the Ten Wizard Saints." Happy said as he rolled onto his stomach. "Just like master Makarov."

'Meaning he can beat this guy for me.' Natsu thought as he faked his sickness.

"I see..." Brain said with a smile as he stood up. "I'm a bit surprised... seems the title of Wizard Saint isn't just for show."

"I know for a fact that there are dozens of other guilds closer than Cait Shelter." Jura said back. "To target one so far out of your way, it gives the allure of intention.

Brain raised his staff and green energy swirled around the skull. "What good are answers to the dead?" He pointed the staff forward and the orb glowed. **"Dark Rondo!" **A stream of green energy shot out of the orb and flew straight towards Jura.

Jura stood still before three pillars of stone shot up and blocked the attack. **"Iron Rock Wall!"**

"Holy-" Gray stared in shock.

"That was amazing!" Lucy added. "And a little too close for comfort..."

Jura jumped on to a pillar and looked down at Brain. "You can continue attacking me, but I demand an answer to my question, Brain."

"My reasons do not concern you!" Brain shouted as he fired a nother Rondo and Jura summoned more pillars to block it.

"I told you your attacks are pointless!" Jura shouted as Brain ran behind him.

"You're mine." Brain pointed his staff at the saints back.

"Behind you!" Gray shouted, making Jura turn around.

**"Dark Capriccio!"** A green beam with red spirals fire at the Saint. Jura waved his hand and a pillar bent around and blocked the attack.

"He's bending the rock?" Happy asked in shock.

"Your defense is pointless." Brain said back as the attack caused the stone to crack. "The Dark Capriccio pierces through anything it touches! It will tear through that rock like paper!" The attack did just that and Jura jumped out of the way beofre it hit him.

"You may need to rethink your claim." Jura said.

"That's true, if running is your strategy." Brain said back. "So, wizard Saint, is that your grand plan?" The staff glowed again and fired another Capriccio at the Saint.

**"Iron Rock Wall!"** Jura raised half a dozen pillars up and blocked the attack.

"Doubling down?" Brain chuckled. "It seems your out classed!" The attack began to pierce though the stones. "You're only delaying the inevitable. My attack will reach you now matter how many walls you put up!"

"Another foolish claim." Jura slammed his hand into the ground and the last stone curved and hit the ground, sending the dark beam upwards.

"Another evasion?" Brian asked, starting to get annoyed. "I've yet to even begin. **"Dark Capriccio!"** Another beam fired out of the crystal in the staff.

"Eternal Iron Rock Wall!" Jura raised his hand and a stream of pillars shot up to meet the attack.

"Jura, move!" Lucy shouted as the attack pierced the rocks. The last rock shattered and the beam barely had any bite in it. The stone chunks floated up and started pebbling Brain before they encased him.

**"Supreme King Rock Crush!"** Jura chanted as the stone exploded around Brain.

"That was awesome." Happy said as Brain hit the ground.

'So that's why Lyon respects him so much.' Gray thought. "He did it! He just beat the leader of the Oraciōn Seis!"

"Its over! We won!" Lucy cheered as Jura walked over to the dark skinned wizard.

"Now, tell me why you're attacking Cait Shelter." Jura demanded.

"Hey, Jura. Do you think we can stop this thing now?" Lucy asked.

'Please do.' Natsu said in his head. 'I'm sick of having to fake this sickness.'

"No..." Brain groaned. "There's no way I could be defeated like this... against a light guild. Midnight, hear my words. You're our last hope. You mustn't let the six prayers fall." The other surrounded him as he seemingly spoke in riddles. "You're the last hope of keeping him at bay." A line on his face faded away and he fell unconscious.

"Keeping who at bay?" Jura asked.

"Hold on, maybe I'm going crazy but it looks like one of the lines on his face just vanished." Gray observed.

"Please stop trying to scare me Gray." Lucy requested. "Because it's totally working."

"Hey!" The three looked over as Wendy and Carla ran around a corner.

"Just as I thought." Carla said. "Only those hoolagins would cause such a racket."

Wendy reached the two fairies and stoped. "This city is heading for my guild for some reason."

"Everything's gonna be fine." Gray said, making Wendy follow his eye sight to Brain. "The snake charmer is over there."

"I guess this Brain was controlling Nirvana." Lucy added. "So now that he's out cold, Nirvana should stop any second."

'How stupid can this bitch be?' Natsu thought. 'It can't be that simple.'

"I don't like it." Carla said. "Did you ever figure out his plan for targeting our guild?"

"No, it think it's just because that's what villains do." Gray said.

Jura stared at Brain, still thinking about who he is. "I still have some worries, but the worst is over."

"No... I don't... think so..." Natsu groaned as he caught the others attention. "Please... stop this thing..."

"Natsu, have you been poisoned!?" Wendy asked, making Lucy and Gray shake their heads.

"So why are you unwell, tomcat?" Carla asked Happy.

"That big dude said the king's room controls the whole thing didn't he?" Gray asked. "We should head there and stop Nirvana once and for all."

* * *

_**With Hoteye**_

"I dream..." Midnight said from a hole in the ground. "My many dreams..." Hoteye watched as Midnight pulled himself out of the hole. "I know you dream as well... and nightmares..." Hoteye screamed as an invisible attack rocked him. "No magic can hit me, see?"

'His wounds are gone!?' Richard thought in a panic.

"Father is a skilled wizard, but I'm the strongest mage." Midnight said a Richard fell to his knees.

'My brother... all I wanted wa to see my brother... just once...' Richard hit the ground and fell unconscious.

* * *

_**With Brain**_

Another line vanished from Brains face. "The fifth prayer has disappeared... Midnight, you cannot fall... my prayer, is for your strength...

* * *

_**Command Tower**_

"What the?" Gray looked around confused.

"There's nothing here..." Lucy observed.

"There's no controls, no switches, no nothing!" Gray shouted.

"How do we stop thing if we can't control it?" Lucy asked as Nirvana took another step.

"I don't get it. I thought if we beat Brain, this thing would stop." Gray complained.

"Me two, but now he's out could so we can't ask him." Lucy added.

Wendy kneeled over Natsu confused. "What do we do? I healed all the poison out of his body, but he's still sick."

"Natsu doesn't do good on vehicles." Happy, having been healed, explained.

"That is just pathetic." Carla said.

'You have no idea.' Natsu thought.

"Motion sickness?" Wendy asked, making Happy nod. "I think I have spell for that." Her hands glowed blue as she grabbed Natsu's head. "Troia." His face matched the hands and his eyes opened.

"Alright!" Natsu jumped up and down in joy. "You're a life saver Wendy. Hey Lucy! Got any vehicle spirits?"

"No I don't!" Lucy shouted. "This is not the time to fool around."

'Says you.' Natsu thought. 'Now I don't have to fake this lame sickness.'

"If we don't find a way to stop this thing, it's not gonna end well." Gray said. "And I'm not seeing anything up here that can help us do that."

"I thought this is where hot- er, Richard said Brain was controling this thing." Lucy said. "Was he lying?"

"I don't think he would lie about this." Jura spoke up.

"Stoping it or not, doesn't anyone else realize something even stranger?" Carla asked. "There are controls, the kings room is empty and the pilot has been defeated, yet Nirvana is still moving."

"Don't tell me this things on autopilot." Gray realized what the cat was saying. "But that means it could be programmed to fire too."

Wendy dropped her head as tears started to form in her eyes. "Our guild is..."

"Don't worry." Natsu spoke up. "It won't get to your guild. I'm gonna make sure of that. I'll stop it."

* * *

_**With Midnight**_

Midnight stared at Richard before turning around and walking away. "As long as is still move, Nirvana will never stop..."

* * *

**And Brain has been ****taken out! Did anyone else ge the chills watching Jura just go to town on Brain. I know I did. One question before I go, do you wanna see Erza fight Midnight next chapter or do you want me to skip that?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	33. Tying Up Lose Ends

**Chapter 33**

**Tying Up Lose Ends**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Cait Shelter Guild**_

"Everyone, terrible news!" One member shouted as he ran into the guild hall. "Nirvana's been unsealed and it is heading for us."

The members were thrown into a panic. "The Alliance failed? But they had Erza and Jura with them!" One member shouted.

"Master, what do we do?" The messenger asked as the master poured some beer into a glass, before drinking straight from the mug. "That seems like a waste of a glass."

"Tell us what to do, master Roubaul!" A female member shouted in fear. "Nirvana is heading this way!"

"That infernal contraption is heading this way?" He asked, spilling his liquor out of his mouth.

"Swallow before you speak!" The messenger shouted.

"Nirvana has set its sights on us, is this fate or just a coincidence?" The short master asked.

"If the allied forces failed, what happened to Wendy?" One member asked the messenger.

"Honestly, I don't want to know the answer to that." He said back.

The master gulped down more of his drink before speaking again. "Do not worry yourselves."

"DRINK OR TALK!" The whole guild shouted back as the liquid poured out of his mouth.

"The power of light is alive! It's shall be the beacon to our victory!" He shouted back, making the guild erupt in cheers.

"But it can't be a coincidence." The messenger mumbled. "There's someone out there who knows who we really are."

"That has to be why they're coming for us." The female said. "Master, shouldn't we be evacuating? There's no way our barrier can hold up against Nirvana."

"You fools!" Roubual shouted, startling the whole guild. "Have you forgotten about the wizards fighting to save us? We cannot lose faith that they will succeed." He took another gulp of his jug before swallowing this time. "Trust me, I know. It's hard to stay brave in the face of fear. It seems the time has come for our transgressions to reach us."

* * *

_**Nirvana**_

_**Control Tower**_

Nirvana lurched forward as it took another step forward. "So if there isn't a pilot seat or control panel, how are we gonna stop this thing?" Gray asked.

"Guess we just have to rely on brute force." Natsu said.

"Leave it to us to demolish a city..." Lucy complained.

"Not be the bear of bad news, but that's a tall order." Gray pointed out.

"Before that, we should see if Brain knows how to stop this thing." Jura suggested.

"I doubt he would willing tell us that." Carla pointed out.

"Maybe, Jellal will..." Wendy mumbled before thinking back to the cave.

"Did you think of something of something that will help us?" Gray asked, looking at the young girl.

"I... have an idea so I'm going to look for it." She answered before running down the stairwell, Carla following her.

"Wait!" Gray shouted, but the girl was gone.

"She sure seems determined." Lucy mumbled.

'My friends, can you hear me?' A voice rang out through the group's head. 'It is me, the wizard known as Hoteye.'

"Did you guys hear that, or am I going crazy?" Lucy asked.

"No, I heard it to." Gray said.

"Did you defeat Midnight, Richard?" Jura asked.

'Unfortunately, I could not defeat him.' Hoteye said back. 'It seems like my magic wasn't strong enough to trump his. Do not worry about me or my rescue. The only chance you have against Midnight is if you work together. The supply of magical power will stop once you defeat him, and this city will stop as well.'

"Who is talking to me?" Natsu asked, legitimately confused.

"So this thing is basically a bigger version of the Phantom Giant?" Gray asked.

"We've already beaten that one, so this should be a piece of cake." Happy said.

'He's directly below the royal throne.' Hoteye explained. 'Be careful with him. His power is not to be trifled with. Be cautious my friends.'

"The same to you." Jura said back.

"Right below us? What are we waiting for?" Lucy asked.

"This mess just got a whole lot easier." Gray cheered.

'Are they seriously gonna fall for this trap?' Natsu asked himself in disbelief, only t watch as the others ran down the staircase. 'Goddamnit. Can't believe I have to live with these morons.' He ran after the group after a sigh.

'Only one of the six six prayers remain on the battle field.' Richard explained. 'I'm putting every ounce of my trust and hope in you. Defeat Midnight, and stop end this nightmare once and for all. Oh, yeah!'

* * *

_**With Brain**_

'Please, stop Nirvana for me... my faithful comrades.' Brain spoke in Richards voice as he placed his hand on his forehead before passing out. 'You may have bested me, but it will cost you dearly.'

* * *

_**Kings Throne Staircase**_

The wizards and cat ran down the staircase until they saw a large door. "He's on the other side!" Gray shouted as he started to pull the door open.

'No, stop, please.' Natsu sarcastically pleaded inside his head. Gray finally forced the door open and was meet with a blinding light. 'Knew it.'

"Everyone down!" Jura shouted as the room exploded.

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Jellal**_

The two turned around and listened the sound wave created from the blast. "Was that an explosion?"

"It came from the control room." Jellal observed.

"Father can be so selfish sometimes." Both turned to face Midnight behind them. "He took a bite out of my prey, and left me with nothing but scraps. Now you are the last of my prey. Let's have some fun."

Erza glared at him as Jellal blocked her path with his arm. "Stay back. He's dangerous."

"Are you sure?" Erza asked as Midnight walked forward.

* * *

**_Kings Throne Base_**

"Okay, that hurt." Natsu groaned as he looked around.

"Keep your voice down..." Gray winced back. "My head is ringing..."

"Aye..." Happy added.

"Are we really this stupid?" Lucy complained.

'Well, you are.' Natsu thought. 'I'm not the one who just trusted a voice in my head.' He watched as Lucy pushed herself up and whack the back of her head on the roof and chuckled to himself.

"Apparently were also dumb enough to get buried alive." Gray pointed out.

"Wait, if that's true, then where's Jura?" Lucy asked.

Natsu melted the stone above him before sticking his head through the hole he made and looked forward at Jura, standing in front of a large amount of pillars. 'I'll be damned, he's still in one piece.' The others followed his and stared at Jura.

"Are you okay?" Happy asked.

"He risked his life to save us." Lucy mumbled in shock.

The stone pillars crumbled away as Jura looked over his shoulder. "The strength and courage you posses... your guild is lucky... I'm glad... to see you well..." He fell back unconscious as the others raced over to him.

* * *

_**With Wendy &amp; Carla**_

"We need to find them before this thing gets any closer Cait Shelter." Wendy said as the two flew over the city.

"If we don't land soon, child, I'm going to lose my grip on you." Carla complained.

"Sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Wendy apologized. "We can go on foot from now on. Okay?"

"You nose will be more than enough to lead us to him." Carla said, placing the girl on the ground before landing herself.

"But the thing is, his scent is different form what it was the last time we meet." Wendy said.

"You shouldn't let that discourage you." Carla said back. "If we can find him, we may be able to stop Nirvana from moving."

Wendy nodded before the two ran down the old street. 'Wherever you are Jellal, please be safe. It seems like you've forgotten about me, but I don't care about that. Because I've never once forgotten about you. You've been apart of my life every day.'

* * *

_**Kings Throne Base**_

The Fairy Tail wizards sat around Jura, worrying for his life. "Hang in there, old man!" Gray shouted.

'Dude, he just out cold.' Natsu thought, as he could tell by the FACT THAT HIS CHEST WAS GOING UP AND DOWN! "Calm down, and count your luck that we aren't dead."

"Ridiculous!" A voice shouted from the dust, scaring the group. "Brain is a fool. He mustered all the power he had left, but he could only take out one or you."

"Show yourself!" Gray shouted.

"Look, over there!" Happy pointed up.

The others followed him as the dust settled, revealing Brains staff floating in the air. "What a pathetic leader. He brings shame to the name of the six demons. Ah well. As long as Midnight stands, we will not fail. I suppose I shall deal with the rest of you myself."

Natsu, himself, was shocked at the sight. 'Well, that's something Hades didn't tell me about.'

"It's a talking stick!?" Happy asked in shock.

"Isn't that the staff Brain was always holding?" Gray asked.

"Okay, I'm scared." Lucy said as the staff started laughing.

Natsu reached up and grabbed the tip before setting the end on fire. "Just shut up! My head is still ringing from that goddamn blast."

"Don't just grab a bad guy's stuff!" Lucy shouted, warning him.

"It burns! Stop it!" The staff shouted.

"Stop Nirvana, and I'll put out the fire." Natsu said back. "Understand, you piece of driftwood."

"How dare you insult me! Do you know who I am?" The staff asked. "You hold in your hands the seventh member of the Oraciōn Seis. I have emerged from my slumber to eliminate y-" Natsu increased the fires power and the staff screamed even more.

"Wait, the seventh member in of a group of six?" Lucy asked.

"So, were just accepting the fact that the stick is talking?" Gray asked.

The staff wormed its way out of Natsu's grasp before floating out of his reach. "Uncivilized Neanderthal." The staff spun around and put the flames before staring out to the city. "That guild should be coming into view at any moment. I need to clean out this trash before we arrive."

"You mean Cait Shelter?" Lucy asked. "Were already that close?"

"Indeed we are!" The staff turned around. "Crushing that guild is the most important starting point." A whip of flame hit the staffs feathers, setting it on fire. "Put me out! Put me out!"

Natsu jumped up and pulled the staff down before placing the skull under his boot. "Tell us why you're going after Cait Shelter, and we'll put you out."

"Okay, I'll talk!" The staff screamed.

"Gray." The ice mage nodded and put the flames out with his ice. "You're gonna stay here until you finished answering us."

"A quick history lesson." The staff reluctantly answered. "Long ago a peaceful tribe, the Nirvits, created a weapon to end a horrific war. But the magic they created was far more dangerous than the war itself. So they sealed it away, hoping it would be forgotten from history. But they were so afraid, they swore to keep guard over the burial site. And their descendants have taken up that mantle over the ages. And they make up a guild that still lives to this day, the Cait Shelter guild. They are the only ones who can seal Nirvana away Nirvana again, so they must be destroyed."

The group stared at the staff as it laughed. "What kind of fools would let this power rot away? We will use it on them and turn their hearts black and make them slaughter each other!" The staff chomped down on Natsu's foot, keeping its teeth in the toes long enough for Natsu to scream in pain. He clutched the foot in pain as the staff floated back into the air. "I shall deal with you myself."

"Not gonna happen!" Natsu swung his fists at the staff and it flicked the tip back at him.

"Natsu!" Gray turned and channeled his magic, only for the staff to ram into his gut.

Natsu reached up and grabbed the staff. "I gotcha."

"Nice work." Gray cheered before the staff hit him in the head. "Keep it away from me!"

"Well maybe you should move away!" Natsu shouted back before having the same happen to him.

"Just hold it still!" Gray shouted back.

"Can we focus on the talking kindling before we deal with this?" Natsu asked, only for Gray to start a brawl between the two.

The staff turned and stared at Lucy creepily. "Why do I always get the creepy stares?" She complained.

"Huh, thought there was a real woman here. Turns out it's just some kid." The staff complained, shattering Lucy's ego.

"Get him!" Gray shouted as he and Natsu charged the staff, only to be whacked away.

"Annoying brats." Sparks shot out of the orb in his mouth and zapped the two. "The arrogance of youth. No matter how strong you think you are, someone will always out smart you. Wait..." The staff floated in mid air as the two rose to their feet.

"Now what?" Natsu asked.

The staff was flashed images in its head of the Seis. "No, it's not possible. They ALL fell!?"

* * *

_**With Brain**_

The last line on the leaders face faded before his eyes, now blood red, snapped open as his skin was magically bleached.

* * *

**_King Throne_**

The orb fell out of the staffs mouth and shattered. "The horror! This is not good! The mighty one is coming!"

"The who?" Happy asked. "Lucy, you're juicing again."

"Its sweat, not juice!" The blonde shouted back.

"Brain is coming..." The staff mumbled.

"You're scared about him?" Natsu asked. "Jura took him out, like ten minutes ago."

"I know that!" The staff shouted back. "But what the world doesn't know is that there's another personality that shares his body. You've seen the one for the cold, knowledge seeking persona. But on the other side of that coin is a being that cares only for destruction. They call him Zero."

"Brain was already bad enough..." Lucy mumbled in fear. "Is Zero really that bad?"

'The hell are you complaining for?' Natsu thought. 'You haven't done a goddamn thing other than play babysitter for Erza.'

"He possesses incredible magic power, paired with unstoppable appetite for destruction." The staff continued. "But Brain managed to seal him away using six magical keys."

"And those were the Oraciōn Seis?" Gray asked in shock.

"Indeed." The staff nodded. "But now that the six demons have fallen, Zero is now free to-" The eye holes went wide as he turned around and bowed as the sound of footsteps overtook the room. "W-welcome back, master Zero!"

The Fairy Tail wizards watched as a now pale Brain entered the room. "Did he say master Zero?" Lucy asked.

"Things have taken a turn, haven't they Klodoa?" The master asked. "Even Midnight fell in battle."

"Please, sir. I humbly beg for your forgiveness." The staff begged.

"I'm not displeased." The master said, shocking the staff. "If anything, I'm thrilled. It's been far too long since I've been out. This power, this flesh. I've missed it!" He gripped his fist shut as black sparks shot off. "It's time for me to finish the task the others could not."

"Yessir." Klodoa floated behind him as the master threw off his jacket. Green energy rolled off his body before it was replaced by a green military coat. "You scum... you've done a wonderful job of destroying my guild. But as their master, I am obligated to take revenge for all of them."

"He's the real master?..." Lucy mumbled in horror. Magic rolled off his body as the ground began to shake. "The ground is shaking because of him?"

"Oh, boy. We're in trouble." Natsu mumbled. "This is the most vie magic I've ever felt."

"That's it..." Zero looked past them at Jura on the ground. "I'll start with the bald one who harmed this body while Brain was in charge. He'll be the first to go!" He held out his hand and a dozen green beams shot towards the Saint.

Gray jumped in front of him and blocked the attack. "You're attacking someone who can't even move? That's what a coward does."

"Keep your foolish ideals to yourself." Zero said back as the ice began to break before it exploded. "I take joy in destroying many things that do not move. I make no exceptions for man."

Natsu launched forward and threw a punch that Zero blocked easily. "Burn!" Zero poked him in the chest with one finger. 'This is gonna suck.' Natsu launched into the ceiling before falling to the ground.

"Now, I'm scared..." Happy mumbled from behind Lucy.

'I don't know what to do.' Lucy thought, shaking in place. 'It's like I'm frozen to the ground in fear.' Zero looked over to her and chuckled before raising his hand. A blast of magic rocked the two before thy hit the wall behind them.

The dust settled as Zero looked down on the wizards. "Well done, master Zero." Klodoa said, brown nosing. "All it took was a wave of your and these brats are now six feet under."

"Not decisive enough." Zero said back. "These rats are still breathing, so it wasn't enough! I won't stop until they've been ripped to shreds!" Nirvana took another step, scaring the wild goblins in the area.

A few minutes later, Zero and his staff left the room, leaving the Fairy Tail group devastated. The two looked out from the kings throne as the city guild came up from the horizon. "Look master, there it is! Our number one target! They're the only ones who can seal away Nirvana. Once we kill them, we can't be stopped!"

"Annoying prattle..." Zero mumbled, confusing Klodoa. A second later, the wood burned away, leaving only the skull to roll under his feet.

"What are you doing, master!" The skull screamed before Zero stomped the bone into oblivion.

"All I care about is destruction, nothing else!" Zero chuckled. "All that stands must fall by my hands. I don't need any other reason! Everything must burn!" Nirvana began gathering magic out of a port hole. "Now Nirvana, fire!"

* * *

_**With Erza and Jellal**_

"Jellal!" The two childhood friends looked over as Wendy and Carla ran towards them.

"You're alright, thank goodness." Erza said back.

"Who... are you?" Jellal asked, shocking Wendy.

'I knew it. He really doesn't remember...' She thought in shame.

"Jellal's memories have been damaged somewhat." Erza spoke up. "It seems he doesn't remember much of anything at this point."

"He's lost his memories?" Wendy asked, looking back at Jellal.

"So you've forgotten how to stop Nirvana as well!?" Carla spoke up.

"I tired to stop it but..." Jellal hung his head in shame at the memory. "The self destruction spell won't do us any good any more. I can't do anymore... I'm sorry."

"No way..." Wendy mumbled.

"Then what's going to happen to our guild!?" Carla shouted. "You can't just let it be destroyed because you failed once! The rest of our team is fighting to stop-" Nirvana began to shake around them as a bright light drew their attention. "No..."

They ran towards the light and stared in horror at the Jupiter-esc cannon. "So much light and magic power... They're going to fire Nirvana!?" Erza asked in horror.

* * *

**_Cait Shelter Guildhall_**

The whole of the guild was huddled into the main hall in a panic as Nirvana continued to charge. "What do we do, master?" One member asked.

"Calm down." Roubal answered. "Can you not see what this is? Our reckoning for all the heavy sins we've committed."

* * *

_**Nirvana**_

_**Lacrima Room**_

"Destroy, destroy, destroy!" Zero chanted with an almost religious fever. "Let all that is good and righteous perish before me!" The lacrima behind him began to crackle behind him as the energy pooled down the barrel. "Blow them away!" As of obeying him, the beam of energy fired its destructive payload as he laughed.

The pure unrefined magic power flew straight for the Guildhall. Seconds before impact, a different beam fell from the sky and hit Nirvana in one of the legs, making bend and change the shot angle, making it miss by a solid 15.5 degrees. (Yes, I did the math.)

"What!?" Zero growled in anger as the blast merely charred one of the ears on the Guildhall. Soon, the whole city was peppered by similar blasts as the beam died down. "Something hit Nirvana? How is that possible?" He looked up into the sky and growled at what he saw.

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

The group looked up as a massive shadow over took their own. "That's... Christina?" Erza asked in shock at the somehow flying mess of a ship.

"Is that an ally?" Jellal asked.

'Can anyone here me?!' A voice asked from inside Erza's head. 'Anyone! A gasp, just something!'

"That voice... Hibiki!" Erza shouted.

'Erza, Wendy.' Hibiki said with a joyous chuckle. 'You're both safe. That's good to hear. Oh, master Ichiya. Good to hear you too.'

"What's going on here, I thought Christiana was destroyed?" Erza asked.

'Damaged, not destroyed.' Hibiki corrected. 'We managed to get her back into the air, but not with out a little help. Christian lost one of her wings, so Lyon replaces it with his ice. But she's only really flying because of Sherry and Ren working together. Eve managed to fuse his magic with a few of the magic rounds that survived the blast.'

"All of you..." Carla mumbled.

"Thank you..." Wendy said, a few tears rolling off her face.

'Thats the deal...' Hibiki said back. 'But what you just saw was the last of our magic power. We can't use anymore of our power if we don't want to crash. But there's one last thing you should know. I've found a way to stop Nirvana!'

"Then tell us!" Carla shouted.

'Listen carefully.' Hibiki said. 'Those six limbs sticking out of the city aren't legs. They're like magical vacuums, sucking up the magical energy out of the ground. That inturn is used to power Nirvana. At the base of each legs are giant lacrima orbs used to regulate the magic. If all six are destroyed at the same time, Nirvana's control system will force it to shut down. But you have to destroy them all at once! If not, the other five will just repair the other one.'

"All six of them at once?" Erza repeated. "How do we do that?!"

"I'd like to lend a hand with the timing, but the best I can do is this.' Hibiki said before a clock appeared in the heads of the wizards on the ground. 'I'm uploading an exact timer into your heads.'

"Twenty minutes?" Wendy asked as the clock finished uploading.

'Thats when Nirvana will fire again.' Hibiki explained. 'if anybody can do this, it's you guys.'

'I don't think so...' Zero said, interrupting the conversation to the shock of everyone else.

"Who's there!?" Erza asked.

'How did he get access to this telepathy?' Hibiki asked.

'I am Zero!' The master declared. 'The true master of the Oraciōn Seis! Brain has been defeated. First, I must tell you I'm impressed. I've never met another wizard as capable of Archive magic as Brain. Now listen to me carefully! I will obliterate everything you hold dear! I've already taken out more that few of your friends. A toothless dragon slayer, an ice wizard, and a celestial wizard. Oh, and a worthless cat.'

'He got Natsu and the others!?' Hibiki asked in shock.

"No!" Carla shouted.

'You plan on destroying Nirvana's lacrimas, is that right?' Zero asked. 'Go ahead and try, but I'm guarding one of them right now, and I'm not going anywhere! As long as I'm here, you'll never be able to destroy them all!'

"It might look bleak now, but we can destroy all six." Jellal spoke up. "All we can do is split up and hope we strike at the same time. We have a one in six chance of running into Zero, but Erza's the only one who has a chance against him."

"Am I the only one who knows basic math!? Carla shouted. "We only have three wizards here and this plan of yours requires six!"

"I-i can't use any powerful magic..." Wendy mumbled before bowing to the other two. "I'm sorry!"

"Is there anyone out there who can help!?" Erza sasked through the telepathy.

'I'm here to help!' Ichiya said back. 'Even if I am tied up.'

'That's there.' Hibiki said back with the last of his magic. 'Whose left?'

"We need three more people!" Erza shouted as Christina started to fall out of the sky. "Anyone speak up!"

The wing of ice shattered as Lyon fell backwards. "Gray, get up... You're a student of Ur, aren't you? You must keep fighting, for her name. Don't let these guys win."

Sherry lost her energy and fell back into Ren's arms. "Lucy... I honestly can't stand you. Acting so full of yourself because you think your cute. You're nothing but a stupid, clumsy little girl, but I can't hate you if you die on us. Please, stand up."

"Natsu..." Wendy mumbled.

"Answer me, tomcat" Carla said.

"Please... stand up." Erza said.

* * *

**_Kings Throne_**

Natsu's fingers twitched as he pushed himself up to his knees before he punched the ground as the other forced themselves up. "We can hear you..."

"Destroy... all the lacrima... at once..." Gray panted.

"So... who's fighting Zero?" Lucy asked. "Cause all of us here want another crack at him."

"18 minutes left..." Happy said. "We need to hurry. We owe to Carla and Wendy to save their guild!"

'I can't keep up my telepathy much longer...' Hibiki told them. "A while ago, I uploaded a map to all of you. I've numbered the lacrima for you. Everyone choice a number and split up.'

"Number one is mine." Natsu declared.

"I'm going with two." Gray said.

"Three!" Lucy shouted. "Please don't let Zero be there..."

'I shall take four.' Ichiya said. 'The parfume tells me it's the closest one.'

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

"You mean because you can see it on the map." Erza said, crushing what little manhood Ichiya had left. "I'll take the fifth one."

'Erza, your okay!' Gray cheered.

"Yeah, and its all thanks to you guys." She nodded, looking over at Wendy with a smile. Jellal started to speak up when Erza blocked him. "You'll take the last one."

'Erza, whose with you?' Natsu asked. 'Is it someone on our side?'

"Natsu doesn't know about your condition." She explained. "As far as he's concerned, you're still the enemy. Until we can explain everything, just try to keep quite." Jellal nodded in agreement as Christina plummeted to the ground and hit it.

* * *

_**Kings Throne**_

"Hello!?" Natsu shouted. "You there, Erza!?"

"We've lost our connection." Gray told him.

"That means that Hibiki..." Lucy whispered.

"At any rate, looks like we have the six wizards we need." Happy told them. "Lets go! And if you run into Zero, take that jerk down! Because the rest of us are gonna be too busy to help!"

* * *

**_Lacrima 1_**

Natsu calmly walked down the hall to his target until he entered a room lit by torches. Standing in front of the lacrima target was Zero, waiting like he said he would be. "So, you're still alive, are you brat?"

Natsu chuckled at him, confusing the dark master. "Let's play a little game." The pinkette charged forward and punched the ground where Zero was, as the master jumped out of the way. "Let's see who gets destroyed first; you or me."

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Others**_

"I heavily suspect that Zero is at the first lacrima." Erza mumbled aloud.

"But that's where Natsu is heading." Wendy pointed out.

"He probably smelled where Zero was from the start." The red head guessed.

"We need to help him!" Wendy shouted. "If we work together than-"

"Don't underestimate Natsu." Erza told the girl. "He can take care of himself." Jellal stayed silent as Erza started walking away. "Let's get going to our posts. I've got number five and you've got number six." A groan of pain caught Erza's attention as she turned back to Jellal. "Jellal?"

"I'm... fine." He grabbed his head in pain as he turned around. He walked away before memories flooded his head. "Natsu... Dragneel..."

* * *

_**Lacrima 1**_

Natsu lit his fist on fire and charged Zero before attempting a straight kick to the master. Zero dodged both hits and came out of a breath attack unscathed. "Impressive, your much more agile than the first time we met."

"Because now I don't have to hold back!" Natsu swung his arm and Zero caught the whip of fire the pinkette created.

The whip faded as Zero held out his own hand. **"Dark Capriccio!"** A beam of darkness magic sho out of his fingers and hit the stone as Natsu jumped out fo the way. "I'll have you know I'm much stronger than Brain." The beam shot out of the ground to Natsu's surprise and hit him in the jaw before hitting him againa nd again.

Zero laughed as athe attack wormed around Natsu, htiing him when Zero wanted it to. "You wondered who would get out alive?" The beam hit Natsu twice. "Can't you see it's going to be me?!"

Natsu dug his feet into the ground and light his fist on fire. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"** He slammed his fist into the beam and forced the attack to dissipate.

"I'm surprised you were able to stop a piercing spell." Zero confessed before a blast of fire hit Natsu. "Who dares!?" Both looked over at Jellal, standing at the doorway.

"Jellal!" Natsu growled as the flames died down.

"Well, well." Brain chuckled. "So you're memories have returned then?"

"Yes..." Jellal nodded.

"Oh, that's just great." Natsu groaned as he charged the bluenette. Jellal held out his hand and fired another blast of fire that Natsu ate. "Are you really that stupid!? Fire won't hurt me!"

"I know that. I remembered just in time." He said back, confusing the two who were first in the room. "You alone can stop Zero."

"What!?" Zero asked.

"As a Fire Dragon Slayer, you power increases with the more flames you eat, right?" Jellal asked.

"Wait, what's going on?" Natsu asked.

"Liar." Zero said, glaring back at the bluenette. "Clearly his memories haven't returned to him at all."

"Memories?" Natsu mumbled aloud.

"I haven't lied to you." Jellal said back. "Only my memories of Natsu have returned. Well, bits and pieces of them. But I'm determined to stop Nirvana. Whether or not the rest return is of no consequence to me. All that matters is stop-" Jellal coughed up blood, confusing Zero until he saw blood soaking the front of the shirt. Jellal looked down at Natsu, his hair covering his face and his fist shoved into Jellal's gut.

"You goddamn fool..." Natsu whispered as he pulled his bloody fist out. Jellal clutched the hole in his gut before dropping to his knees. "I don't care if you have lost your memories. You're not going to leave here alive."

He burned the blood off his arm as Jellal fell to his back. "But, why?..." Jellal stared up as rest of his memories about Natsu returned. "No..."

"Sorry buddy, but your ride ends here." Natsu raised his bare foot and stomped down Jellal's neck, crushing his windpipe. Then again, and again, and again, until the neck was nothing more then a bloody mess connecting the head to the body as Jellal left the world with a glassy stare in his eyes.

"Well, if that isn't ironic." Zero laughed. "He was trying to save an ally to destroy Nirvana, only to have that ally destroy him. Now Nirvana is safe."

"I wouldn't be to sure about that." Natsu turned around as scales grew on his body. "I still have a cover to keep." He launched forward and threw the bleached wizard over his shoulder. Zero, shocked by the sudden action, hit the wall with a thud before landing.

He looked up as flames rolled off Natsu and took the from of a dragon. "This is... Dragon Force?"

"The power of the dragons themselves is at my fingertips." Natsu said, waving his fingers in a 'come at me' fashion. "You really wanna do this dance?"

"Oh, I do..." Zero nodded. "I'm eager to see the dragons power..."

"Alright!" Natsu charged forward and slammed his elbow into Zero's face.

Zero raised his own and slammed down on the back of his neck before dark magic sank into the ground. **"Dark Gravity!" **The ground shattered beneath Natsu as he fell though the hole. "Don't tell me that's it..." Zero taunted as he jumped after Natsu.

Natsu stared at the whole next to him leading down to the forest. "Way too close..." He kiped up to his feet as Zero summoned a ball of dark magic that split into a dozen beams. Natsu spun around and burned the beams before they hit him as Zero charged his magic in his hands.

**"Zero Slash!"** Zero swung his hands and the whips of dark magic flew at Natsu, who summoned his own whip spell and traded blows with Zero. With a flick of his wrists, Natsu tied up Zeros whips with his own before unleashing a breath attack.

Both sets of whips faded as Zero pushed the flames off of him before jumping at Natsu. He threw a fist that Natsu dodged before using his Flame Elbow to boost his uppercut. Zero jumped off the ceiling and swung his hands.** "Dark Delete!"**

**"Fire Dragon Scattershot!"** Natsu slammed his flaming hands together and flames hit the dark magic, creating a massive explosion. Zero shot a Capriccio through the smoke and hit Natsu before it pulled him down into the floor. He jumped out of the stones and charged Zero, only to be met with a blow to the back of the head.

Annoyed at the fight so far, Zero started stomping on Natsu's gut. "Are you seriously telling me that's all you have to offer?! Dragons are supposed to be the most feared creatures to ever live, and yet you claim their name in disgrace!? You should have let Jellal helped you, but now, you're on your own!"

Zero walked away as Natsu stood up, blood trickling down his lip. "I don't need... anyone to help me... beat a weakling... like you..."

"Weakling?" Zero repeated.

"I've seen real power from master Hades... you're nothing but... an ant compared to him..." Natsu glared at the bleached wizard as flames rolled off him. "I'm a proud member... of Grimoire Heart... and I will kill you..."

"I was going to let you scurry away like a rat, but now I'm ending your life here." Zero swirled his hands around him.

**"Dragon Slayer Secret Art:..."** Natsu chanted before charging forward. **"Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!"**

**"Genesis Zero!"** Zero slammed his hands together. "The gates of the demons wail open to swallow you. Return to the depths of nothingness from whence you came!" Violet colored ghouls appeared and shot towards Natsu. "Devour everything about him! His memories, his body, and his existence!"

The mass of spirits overwhelmed Natsu and pushed him back. Just before they swallowed him, Natsu burst into flames and started marching through them. "What?" Zero stared in shock as the ghouls started to burn away. "No, he's burning away my spell!?"

Natsu crouched down and roared like a dragon before punching Zero in the face. "I'm ending this right now! **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form; Flame Lotus - Phoenix Sword!"** In a super version of his Sword Horn spell, he launched upwards and speared Zero through the many layers until he crashed through the lacrima.

A massive explosion rocked the room as the two fell away from each other. "Looks like this thing is destroyed. They did good." He rolled his shoulder before falling down a hole that appeared as the city began to crumble. In a last ditch effort, he grabbed on to the ledge and started pulling himself up. "Okay, maybe I should have killed Jellal after beating Zero."

* * *

**By overwhelming demand, I skipped the fight with Midnight and brought you, this. ****I didn't want to kill Jellal off. To me, he's a FAR superior character than someone like Lucy, but it had to be done. If you go back and reread the end of the tower arc, Natsu told Jellal everything. Would you take a chance like that?**

**Next chapter brings this arc to a close, and in a twist, I'm NOT doing the Daphne arc for this story. (Mainly because I don't have any ideas for it).**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	34. Tears

**Chapter 34**

**Tears**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

As the dead city fell around, everyone began to run for their lives. By some miracle, they all made it out alive. Gray jumped off the leg and slid down into the forest before coming to a stop. "It's going down fast. Hope everyone else made it."

"Gray!" Erza shouted as she ran over to him. Another... thing (Ichiya) ran out of the smoke, bragging about his body. "I'd kick him out of the alliance if I could." Erza sighed.

Horolugium fell out of the sky before opening up, letting Lucy and Happy come out. "Thanks again, horolugium." Lucy said to the spirit.

"Don't mention it, miss Lucy." The spirit said back as he faded away. "It's my job after all."

"Were so glad your alright!" Jura shouted as he, Carla and Wendy ran over.

"Even the tomcat is okay." Carla mumbled.

"Natsu! Jellal!" Wendy shouted, looking for them.

"Are they still inside?" Jura asked.

'Natsu, Jellal...' Erza turned and stared at the stone city worried. 'I know you're out there.'

"Natsu!" Happy shouted before the ground bubbled up beneath him. The stone dropped down to reveal Hoteye, holding Natsu in his arms.

"Why is one of the Oraciōn Seis helping us?" Carla asked.

"Don't worry about that." Jura said. "It's a long story, but he's on our side now."

Wendy tackled Natsu as tears fell down her eyes. "Natsu! You kept your promise... You're the greatest... I can't thank you enough..."

"Hey, it wasn't just me..." He said as he rubbed her head. "You destroyed one of the lacrimas, didn't you? Good job, kid." Wendy smiled before the two shared a high five.

"So everyone made it out okay?" Happy asked.

"Excellent work, everyone." Jura said back.

"Hold on, where's Jellal?" Wendy asked.

"What!? He's here!?" Gray asked in shock.

"Don't worry." Erza said back. "He's not the same one from the tower."

"All of his memories were wiped out." Wendy explained.

"Okay, so where is he?" Gray asked.

"I don't know." She said back. "Last time I saw him, he was going to help Natsu." Erza turned to the Slayer, but before she could ask any questions, Ichiya slammed into something that wasn't there. "Hey, there's some letters on the ground."

"This is... an Enchantment?" Jura asked as he studied the wall.

"Who did this?" Carla asked.

"Better question, how did we miss it?" Happy asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Freed did this." Gray said. "No, this is much stronger than his."

"Show yourself!" Natsu shouted as a squad of Rune Knights appeared. 'Shit, did I get caught?'

One Knight, wearing glasses, walked forward towards the group. "I have no intention of harming any of you. I just wanted to make sure you all stayed in one place."

"Who are you?" Happy shouted.

"I am the captain of the new Magic Councils Forth Custody unit, Lahar." The man said. "And this is my army."

"The council is back already?" Gray asked.

"That was fast." Lucy mumbled.

"My duty is to uphold the laws of the land as decreed by the council." Lahar explained. "So anyone who breaks the law must be punished."

"We didn't break any laws, did we?" Happy asked.

"Not very convincing, Happy." Lucy whispered.

"We're not here for you." Lahar said, turning to Jura. "We're here for the Oraciōn Seis. So please, hand over the one called Hoteye."

"No, I won't let you!" Jura shouted.

"It's fine, Jura." Hoteye said, stepping forward. "I could never face my brother if I didn't repent for my sins. This my way to make amends. It's better to have a clean slate when I meet him. That way I won't have anything to hide."

Jura gave a soft smile before calming down. "Agreed, so I will continue to search for him for you."

"You would do that?" Hoteye asked.

"Of course." The Saint nodded back. "All I need is his name."

"His name is Wally." Richard explained. "Wally Buchanan."

"The blockhead?" Natsu asked aloud.

"Wally?" Erza asked. A smile on her face, she walked towards Hoteye. "I know of him, Richard."

"You do?" He asked as both earth wizards turned around.

She nodded back. "He's an old friend, and right now, he's happily traveling the continent."

Tears filled Richards eyes as he dropped to his knees. "This is the miracle that those only belonging to the light know. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." Two Knights walked into the runes, picked up Hoteye and carried him over to the wagon.

"I feel kinda bad for him..." Lucy mumbled.

"There's nothing we can do." Gray said back.

"Please, let us out." Ichiya begged. "I can't hold it anymore..."

"You are disgusting!" Lucy shouted.

"We're not done yet." Lamar said. "According to the other members we captured, there is one more man we need to arrest. A man who infiltrated the magic council and destroyed it from within. A man who fired the Etherion Cannon. A man who's heart is blacker than night. Jellal Fernandez."

"You can't do that!" Wendy shouted.

"Jellal is a criminal." Lahar said back. "Society is in danger as long as he's running around." He looked around the barrier for the man. "Where is he?"

"Yeah, he's not here." Natsu mumbled rubbing the back of his head.

"So he fled?" Lahar asked.

"No, he didn't." Natsu answered. "He- he's dead..."

That four letter word shook Wendy and Erza to the core. "H-how?"

"I was fighting Zero and he joined in." Natsu lied. "We almost had him beat, then he cast some spell called 'Diagenesis Nero' on us."

"Genesis Zero?" Lahar asked. "A spell that is rumored to consume the victim completely?"

"That's the one." Natsu nodded. "Apparently, it's more then rumors. It drained out strength as it almost swallowed the both of us. But Jellal... he pushed me out the spell just before it got to him. It swallowed him whole and... I don't know, absoarbed him or something. There was nothing left of him."

Tears started to fall down Wendy's face as Lahar sighed. "Understood." Lahar raised his hand and the Knights began to leave. "You have my condolences." He told Erza as he followed them.

"Erza..." Lucy spoke up before the red head left.

"I'll talk to her." Natsu said as he followed her to the edge of a cliff. He looked around a broken piece of Nirvana and found Erza leaning against it as the sun started to rise. "It reminds me of your hair."

"Thanks..." Erza mumbled, trying to hold back her tears. "You know, when I first arrived at the tower, Jellal is the one who gave me my last name."

"Before he died, Jellal told me something." Natsu said. "He told me how he remembered you name. It was your hair." Erza wrapped around him and cried into his shoulders. Natsu patted her back as he alone knew the truth.

* * *

_**Nirvana**_

_Natsu pulled himself out of the hole and starred at Jellal's body. __"Okay, time to get rid of the evidence." Natsu snapped his fingers and Jellal's body burst into flames, quickly turning it into ash before the floor beneath it cracked open._

* * *

**_Cait Shelter Guildhall_**

Lucy twirled around in front of the mirror as she looked at her reflection, donned in a Cait Shelter outfit. "This just the cutest."

"You might look cute, but I'm much sexier." Sherry bragged as she posed with her ass to the mirror.

"The whole village is a part of the guild." Wendy explained. "We make all our own clothing and food, so we were pretty self sufficient."

"So, is this something that was passed down from the Nirvit?" Lucy asked.

"I never thought about that." Wendy confessed. "Maybe that's right."

"I can't believe you had no clue your whole guild was filled with decedents of the Nirvits." Sherry added as Erza sat next to a pole, her hair covering her face,

"Well, I did join the guild from the outside." Wendy said.

"Don't tell me you don't wanna try some of this stuff, Erza?" Lucy asked, catching the redheads attention.

"Yeah, okay." Erza mumbled.

"Hey, Wendy, how long has Cait Shelter been a member of the league of guilds with the others?" Sherry asked. "I don't mean to be rude, but I've never even heard of this guild until we were thrown together."

"Yeah, same here." Lucy added.

"I don't know..." Wendy chuckled before twiddling her fingers. "Our guild isn't really that know, is it?"

"This is all very interesting, but everyone is waiting for us." Carla said.

"Right, sorry." Lucy apologized and the group left the tent to find the men standing in front of the whole Cait Shelter guild.

"Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and our own Wendy and Carla, I thank you for not only defeating the Oraciōn Seis, but also keeping village same from Nirvana's wrath." Roubal told the group. "As the representative of the local guild league, I, master Roubal, cannot thank you enough."

Everyone, donned in Cait Shelter apparel, chuckled as the master bowed to them. "We are in your debt."

Ichiya spoke up and started taking all the credit for the event, and of course, his yes men only stroked his ego. "Other than breaking one lacrima, what the heck did he even do?" Gray asked Lucy.

"Good point." Lucy nodded. "Did he even fight anyone?"

'No, he didn't.' Natsu thought. 'So in that respect, you two are more alike than you know.'

"It's all over..." Sherry said with a smile.

"You two did great." Jura told his guild mates. "I'm proud of you."

"Thank you sir." Lyon said back.

"Hold it." Natsu spoke up. "Ever since we learned about the whole Nirvit thing, one thing has been bugging me. Over all of these years, you couldn't find six wizards in your own guild who could destroy Nirvana? That just doesn't make any sense to me."

"Hey, shut up, flame Brain." Gray said back.

"Natsu, don't be rude to them." Erza added.

"No, he's right." Roubal spoke up, confusing the alliance members. "First, let me apologize to all of you for hiding the secret of the Nirvits. I want all of you to listen to me carefully. What I'm about to tell you is important. First, we are not the descendants of the Nirvit tribe. We ARE the Nirvits."

The whole alliance was shocked by that revelation, especially Wendy and Carla. "Four hundred years ago, the man who fashioned Nirvana with his own hands was me."

"What!?" Lyon shouted.

"Four hundred years?" Happy asked, as Natsu, with all the knowledge Hades made him learn, stared legitimately dumbfounded.

"All I wanted was to create a way to end the war that ravaged our land without anymore bloodshed." Roubal explained. "I thought that my creation of reversal magic would do just that. We turned Nirvana into our home, and we were proud of what we had accomplished. We were a beacon of light in a once dark world."

"But with all of Nirvana's power, we cannot change the fact that for every action, their must be a consequence for it. Nirvana brought light to darkness not by changing it, but absorbing it. Nature demands a balance to it. You cannot have light with out the dark and vise verse. Light comes from darkness, and darkness from light. The two are forever linked to each other."

"Now that you mention it." Gray mumbled, think about how Hoteye and Sherry switched at about the same time.

"The darkness from the war we thought was destroyed began infecting us." Roubal explained as Wendy could only listen in shock. "It was horrifying. We fought ourselves almost to extinction. I alone survived the battle. Then again, maybe survival isn't the right choice of words. My own body failed me, but my will remained. That is what you see before you."

"In order to atone for my crimes, and to make sure no one ever used my creation again, I have stood watch over nirvana for four hundred years, waiting for the one who could destroy Nirvana." A small smile graced his face. "It seems that task is over now."

"Why didn't you... tell me?" Wendy asked. The old man started to glow before members of Cait Shelter began to fade. "What's going on?"

"You can't just leave us!" Carla added.

"They're all just fading away?" Hibiki asked in shock.

"You can't just disappear!" Wendy shouted as tears fell down her face. "Please, don't leave!"

"I've lied to you more than I wanted to, Wendy." Roubal said. "All of the members of this guild were nothing than illusions I created."

'How did she not know that?' Natsu asked himself. 'I knew they were faked the second we walked into the town. No matter how good an illusion is, they NEVER have a scent.'

The last of the 'members' faded as Roubal stood alone. "In order to watch Nirvana, I lived alone in this village abandoned village. Then seven years ago, a boy came to this village. His clear and earnest gaze forced me to agree, even after I had sworn myself to a solitary life. But there she was."

_"He lied to me." A young Wendy said, Roubal standing over her. "Jellal told be he was taking me to a guild."_

_"Uh, This is the guild!" Roubal said in a panic. "A wizards guild for anyone to join!"_

_"Really!?" Wendy asked._

_"Yes, go outside and see for yourself." Roubal incuraged, subtly activating his magic. "Your new friends are outside."_

"I filled the guild with ghosts so she wouldn't be alone." Roubal explained.

"You made a whole guild for Wendy's sake?" Lucy asked, covering her mouth in shock.

"I don't wanna hear any of this!" Wendy shouted, covering her ears. "You all can't just disappear on me!"

"Wendy, you and Carla no longer need those illusions." Rounal raised his hands and pointed to the group behind the two. "Because now, you have real friends who care for you." Tears returned to Wendy's face as the master started to fade himself. "You're future is with them. Embrace it, my dear."

Wendy raced towards the glimmer as Roubal faded away. "Master!"

"To everyone of you, I thank you from the bottom of my heart." Roubals voice said. "Please, take care of Wendy and Carla." The emblems on Wendy and Carla faded away as Wendy fell to her knees and screamed to the sky, crying.

Everyone stared at Wendy until Erza walked forward and hugged her shoulders. "Wendy, it's always sad to part with someone you love. But we will help you with the pain." Wendy glanced over to the red head as she hugged her. Erza rubbed the head of the girl in comfort. "Come with us, to Fairy Tail."

* * *

**Over three hundred reviews on this story. I thank all of you from the bottom of my heart, if I had one that is.**

**This chapter might seem short, but with Jellal dead, I can't very well do the 'fight for freedom scene'. What Natsu said about the Nirvit is exactly what I thought once I learned the history of Nirvana's creation.**

**A response to two reviews from the last chapter. The first, a guest. Yes, you are a bad person for enjoying Jellal's death, in this context. In another story, you can enjoy it all you want. Another review mentioned something about Erza and Wendy questioning Natsu. Why? Natsu has a reputation as a paradigm of justice (in the council's eyes anyway) in this story, not to mention he's know Erza for years, so of course she trusts him.**

**That does it for the Nirvana arc, and this story for a while as my other stories, 'Secrets in the Wood Grain' and 'Roaring Earth', go through the Daphne treatment. Fortunately, it shouldn't take too long, so see you then.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	35. Gildarts

**Chapter 35**

**Gildarts**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"I can't believe Natsu is missing this breeze." Happy mumbled as he sat on the railing.

"The Troia spell wore off, so it can't be helped." Wendy said back.

"I'm just glad he made it to the bathroom this time." Lucy said, holding her new keys.

"Yeah, now we don't have to listen to symphony's in puke." Gray chuckled.

* * *

_**Ships Bathroom**_

"And that's why we have to talk in the bathroom." Natsu told Ultear through the orb. "It's the only safe space on this ship."

"I still can't believe Jellal came back somehow." Ultear said. "Thankfully, you dealt with him."

"The only down side to this whole thing is that I had to destroy Nirvana." Natsu replied with a sigh. "But, its all for a good cover."

"Natsu!" Erza shouted from outside the bathroom. "Were in port now. Can you get out or do we need to send Gray in for you?"

"Just a... minute..." Natsu groaned, making Erza walk away. "One last thing. A special dragon Slayer joined, alongside her cat."

"Special?" Ultear asked.

"Her Sky magic lets her use medical magic." Natsu explained.

"Understood." The orb turned opaque before it flew out the window.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"So because of this, I invited Wendy and Carla to join our guild." Erza explained as the guild stared at the two girls. "Treat them well."

"It's nice to meet you all." Wendy said with a bow. The whole guild swarmed around her and started calling her cute.

Erza walked over to the bar to find Makarov sitting on it. "Master..."

"Good work, Erza." The old man said to the redhead. "Things will quite down now that the Oraciōn Seis have been dealt with. And thank you for bringing two new members to the guild."

"Lucy, it's been to long!" Levy cheered before hugging the blonde. Droy was about to comment when water started filling up the guild.

"Gray, my darling!" Juvia said as tears poured out of her eyes. "I'm so glad you've come back to me, my tears are like waterfalls."

"Gray, stop your girlfriend! We're drowning here!" Jet shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Gray shouted back, bobbing up and down in the water.

"I'm telling you, the snake grew wings." Natsu told Elfman and anyone who listened.

"How can a snake even fly?" Elfman asked. "That's not manly at all."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, you two." Mirajane said to the two new members. "I'm Mirajane."

"Wow, miss Mirajane, can you believe it, Carla?" Wendy asked the cat.

"I'm guessing your feline friend uses the same magic as Happy, right?" The model asked. "Do you mind telling us what magic you use?"

"Don't you dare compare me to that tomcat!" Carla shouted.

"Don't mind her." Wendy told the others. "I use sky magic. I'm the Sky Dragon Slayer." The whole guild gasped and turned to her. 'Is it that so hard to believe?'

"That's awesome!" The guild shouted back, before cheering about how they had three dragon slayers.

Gajeel looked down from the second floor and glared at the cats next to the slayers. "Pft. I don't need no stupid cat..." He mumbled aloud, while inside he was screaming in jealousy.

"Alright, everyone!" Makarov shouted. "Lets welcome Wendy and Carla the only way we can! Let's eats drink, and get merry!" The guild erupted into a party with music, dancing, and someone even stole Lucy's top.

"Everyone here is so lively!" Wendy cheered.

"I don't much care for all this rabble rousing." Carla said back. Mystogan looked down at the girl before dissipating in a mist.

* * *

_**Night over Fiore**_

_**Grimoire Heart Airship**_

"Master Hades, I'm sorry to disrupt you, but Natsu just reported in." Ultear said walking over to her master.

"Is it as I suspected?" Hades asked.

"Indeed. Oraciōn Seis was defeated." She nodded. "Unfortunately, Nirvana was also destroyed in order to protect his cover. Over a dozen wizards dying at once seemed a bit too... suspicious to him."

"Any thing else to report?" Hades asked.

"Apparently, Brain somehow managed to revive Jellal." Ultear continued, making Hades raise an eyebrow. "But Natsu dealt with him, personally."

"Good." Hades nodded back. "Tell him not to fret over Nirvana's destruction. It is merely a ripple in the ocean that is our plan."

"Only two more keys to Zeref's seal remain." Ultear nodded in joy. "However..."

"Do not try my patience, Ultear." Hades interrupted.

"Natsu has reported that a new dragon Slayer has joined Fairy Tail." Ultear continued. "If we do not act soon, they may end up stronger than we anticipated."

"Are you growing scared of Fairy Tail, Ultear?" Hades asked.

"Not at all." She responded. "I'm looking forward to the fight."

* * *

_**A Few Days Later**_

_**Fairy Tail Guildhall**_

"How are things, Wendy?" Lucy asked, looking at the blue emblem on the young girl's shoulder.

"Really great." The young girl said.

"I'm just thankful that there's a girls dorm." Carla added.

"Speaking of that, why haven't we seen you around there, Lucy?" The bluenette asked.

Lucy dropped her head in shame. "By the time I figured out there was a girls dorm, I had already settled into my apartment. Add in the fact that it's a hundred thousand Jewels a month, it's much cheaper to stay put."

The doors to the guild burst opened and Max and Warren ran in. "Big news!"

A bell started ringing, confusing Lucy, Carla, and Wendy. "I know what that means." Natsu smiled, looking out over the town. 'The stronger wizard in Fairy Tail has returned.' "Gildarts is back."

The whole guild broke into cheers. "Gildarts?" Wendy asked.

"I've never seen him either, but they say he's the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail." Lucy explained to the best of ability.

"Cool..." Wendy had stars in her eyes.

"But why is everyone so happy?" Lucy asked, looking at the screaming mass of humanity.

"This is like a festival." Wendy said.

"What guild enjoys messing around so much?" Carla asked in disdain.

"You can't blame them for being this excited." Mirajane said, stepping forward. "It's been three years since we last saw him."

"Three years!?" Lucy shouted back. "What has he been doing?"

"Work, of course." Mira said back. "SS-Class quests are above S-Class jobs. And above that there are jobs called Decade Quests. They're called that because no one has done them in less then ten years. Gildarts took something above that; a Century Quest."

"Seriously?!" Lucy asked in shock. "Who's dumb enough to take a job that lasts one hundred years?"

"Him." Erza said from behind.

The towns people did not share the enthusiasm of the guild as magic speakers warned of the Gildarts shift. "Am I the only one who finds this an overreaction?" Carla asked.

"What the heck is the Magnolia Gildarts shift?" Lucy asked.

"You'll see if you look outside." Mirajane teased.

The bell at the cathedral rang as the town began to shake and change. "N-no way!" The town stoped moving once a giant line was from in the middle city. "The city has been split in two!?"

"Gildarts magic let's him smash anything he touches to pieces." Mirajane explained. "When he's not careful, he walks right through the town, destroying homes."

"He just walks right through them!?" Lucy shouted. "So you modify the town just because he's clumsy!?"

"He sounds amazing!" Wendy said with stars in her eyes.

"...Amazingly stupid." Carla mumbled.

Everyone stared at the door area in excitement until Gildarts walked through. He looked around, almost confused before letting out a sigh. "Come on, geezer! Let's party!" Natsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"That's no way to treat a man!" Elfman shouted back.

"Welcome back." His sister said as Gildarts walked over.

"This man is Gildarts?" Lucy asked.

"Miss, I'm sure a guild callled Fairy Tail was somewhere around here..." Gildarts said.

"Silly, that's where you are." Mira chuckled. "It's me, Mirajane."

"Mira?" He asked back. "Wow, you sure have grown up alot, little lady. And did you do something to the guildhall?"

"How did he not notice that from the outside?" Lucy asked.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted from the stairs.

"Natsu!" He looked over as Natsu walked over. "Now there's someone I recognize." Natsu smirked as th two shook hands, but Gildarts put a little too much force in it and flung Natsu into the ceiling. "Oops. Sorry."

"Just as strong as ever..." Natsu groaned. "Awesome."

"Same old, same old, huh?" Gray asked.

"A man among men." Elfman added.

Gildarts looked around the guild. "I see a lot of new faces here. Man, this place sure has changed while I was gone."

"Gildarts." Makarov called out, clearing his throat.

"Oh, master." The orange haired man walked over to the bar. "Long time no see."

"How was the job?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts burst into laughter as Makarov sighed. "Nope. Wasn't good enough for it."

Everyone looked at the Crash mage in shock. In all the years they've known him, he had never failed a job. 'Even the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail couldn't do this job?' Lucy asked in thought. 'I wonder what it takes to-'

"Don't even think about it, Lucy." Erza said, scaring Lucy.

"I see... the job was too tough..." Makarov mumbled.

"Sorry for staining the Fairy Tail name." Gildarts said in shame.

"No, its more than enough that you brought yourself back unharmed." The master said back. "As far as I know, you're the first person to come back from this Quest."

Gildarts chuckled back before he turned and walked away. "Thanks. Now I gotta get back home and start feeling alive. Rest my bones. Natsu." The pinkette perked up at the mention of his name. "Stop by later. I've got something for you." He reached the wall and just destroyed it before walking through it.

"We have a door, ya know?!" Warren shouted.

* * *

_**Later**_

_**Magnolia**_

"So what do you think Gildarts brought back?" Happy asked.

'Knowing him, its some kinda nudie mag.' Natsu thought. "Maybe some kind of rare fire." He reached the door and punched it open. "Yo!"

"Natsu and Happy." Gildarts said.

"So, what you got, old man?" The Slayer asked.

"Never mind that." Gildarts said back. "How's your relationship with Lisanna?" Natsu stared at him blankly. "Don't be shy with me. Come on, tell me."

"Lisanna... has been dead for two years." Natsu told him.

Gildarts gasped in shock. "You're serious!? I see... that's why Mira... I-I'm sorry, Natsu."

"If that's what this is about, then I'll be going." Natsu turned and walked towards the door.

"Natsu... I met a dragon in my job." Gildarts words stoped Natsu mid stride. "It's not the red one you're talking about. It was black."

"Where?" Natsu asked back.

"At the sacred mountain, Zonia." Gildarts answered. "He's the reason I failed the job." Natsu growled before turning to the door. "What do you going to do there?"

"Ask it about Igneel, of course!" Natsu shouted back.

"The black dragon won't be there." Gildarts told him. "He's flying around the whole continent, maybe the whole world."

"I don't care!" Natsu shouted running to the door. "I'll find him!"

"Natsu, look!" Gildarts shouted as he opened his cloak. Natsu turned around and stared in legitamet horror at the false limbs on the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail. "This all happened in the blink of an eye. It tore off my arm, crushed my leg, and then gutted me." He closed the cloak over him. "Igneel might be a different creature, but this black dragon is the enemy of man. No one alive can beat him."

"Look! We Dragon Slayers aren't just given that name for nothing!" Natsu shouted back. "I don't care who this black dragon is!"

"If you wanna go after, I won't stop you." Gildarts said, before Natsu ran out of the house. "Happy." Gildarts called out as he tried to go after Natsu. "Make sure to have his back, alright? No man can stop that thing, but a dragon might be able to. There's hope for Natsu.

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guildhall_**

Makarov sat on the bar as the sun set outside the guildhall. "There are now three Dragon Slayers in this guild. Porlyusica, it's just as you said. We are standing on the edge of a new era."

* * *

_**With Natsu**_

Natsu ran out of the town as fast as he could. "I have to find him!" A rock tripped him up and he tumbled down the hill before crashing into the river. He popped back up and stared up at the sky, the water on his face masking his tears. 'Igneel... Will I ever see you again?'

* * *

**Another short chapter, I'm sorry. But up next is the official start of the Edolas arc, and you're gonna like what I have planned.**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**


	36. Earthland To Edolas

**Chapter 36**

**Earthland to Edolas**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**The Next Day**_

"July 7th, 777?" Lucy asked Wendy. "Why are you asking about that day?"

"Its because that's the day the dragons that raised me and Natsu left so I guess it's just on my mind a lot.." The bluenette explained as Carla sipped her tea.

"Come to think of it, Natsu said that's the same day Gajeel's dragon left too." The blonde added.

"What does that mean?" Carla asked.

"Maybe they left for a dragon picnic?" Lucy asked.

"You can say some wierd stuff sometimes." Wendy chuckled. "Then again, I've always been afraid that they just decided to leave us. But if that's true, where are they hiding?"

"Carla!" The white cat looked down to find Happy holding a fish with a ribbon tied on it. "Look, I caught a tasty mackerel, and I want you to have it."

"Pass." Carla told him. "It smells, and in the first place I don't like fish."

"Oh..." Happy dropped his head. "Well, tell me what you like. Next time I'll-"

"Get away!" She shouted, interrupting him. "I don't have time to waste on someone like you." She jumped down to the floor and headed for the guild's door.

"She's never been friendly, but that was just uncalled for." Lucy said before turning back to Happy. "You okay, little guy?"

"Don't you think that was a rude thing to say!?" Wendy shouted at Carla. "Why are you so mean to Happy!?"

'I despise that name.' The cat thought. 'The irony makes me sick. Ignorant fools, every one of them.'

"Carla, wait!" Happy jumped down and ran after her.

"Carla is always pretty cold to Happy, any idea why?" Lucy asked.

"Trust me, I wish I knew." The girl answered.

* * *

**_Outside_**

"Carla!" Happy called out to the female cat and she stopped.

"What is it?" She asked, looking over her shoulder. "I thought I told you to quit pestering me."

Happy reached her and stopped running. "I just... want to know if I've done something to upset you."

"It's a lot more complicated than that." She told him, but that didn't make him feel any better. "You know, you can't protect Natsu." Dark clouds began to cover the sky as she tightened her fist into a paw. "But I will protect Wendy. I must... she's all that matters to me."

She started walking forward and Happy followed her. "Me and Natsu are best friends just like you, and I've saved him just as many times as he saved me."

"You can believe that... but you can't save him until you know about yourself." Carla told him as she left him behind.

'Until I know who I am?' Happy thought. 'But I'm Happy, aren't I?' He heard footsteps and turned to find Gajeel covered in scratches. Rain started to fall around Carla kept walking.

"Carla!" Wendy, how ran out of the guildhall a few minutes after Happy came back, called out for her oldest friend. "Where are you?" Footsteps caught her attention to Carla walking forward. "There you are!"

"Wendy, you'll catch a cold without an umbrella." The cat scolded her.

"The same goes to you." Wendy said back. She knelt down and stared at Carla mad. "Carla, why are you so mean to everyone at the guild? After all they've done for us, you could try to be nicer."

"I don't see why I should." Carla said as she turned around in a huff. "As long as I'm with you, that's all that matters."

"Stop talking like that." Wendy said. Footsteps caught their attention as Mystogan walked through the ran.

"Who is this?" Carla asked as the robed man stoped in front of them.

"Wendy." The masked man said in a familiar voice.

"That voice..." Wendy mumbled as Carla want wide eyed.

"I never considered that you'd come to this guild." He took off his bandana and showed his face.

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted as lightning cracked.

"Impossible! You're supposed to be dead!" Carla shouted.

"That wasn't me who Zero killed." The man explained. "That was another person completely."

"No matter how I look at you, you're Jellal!" Carla shouted.

"I'm the Fairy Tail wizard Mystogan." He told the cat. "I didn't know a thing about this world seven years ago, and I told you my name was Jellal.

Both girls gasped, but for different reasons. 'This world!?' Carla asked in her head.

"That means..." Wendy mumbled as tears filled her eyes. "You're the one from seven yeas ago. The Jellal that saved me... I can't believe you're here." The tears started falling from her eyes. "I thought you died... I should have just followed you back then."

"I wish I could have let you followed me." Mystogan said with his head hung low. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for celebration." Both looked up confused. "Do as I say..." He dropped to a knee for exhaustion. "You have to leave now."

"Jellal!" Wendy shouted as she raced to him.

"I failed my task..." He groaned, staring up into the eye of the storm. "The Anima has become to large. I can't control it anymore. This whole town will vanish in no time."

Wendy stared at him in disbelief. "Wh-what do you mean? I don't get it at all."

"The city is done for." He mumbled. "You need to evacuate, right now."

"What about everyone else at the guild!?" Wendy shouted. "What's gonna happen to them."

* * *

**_Fairy Tail_**

"Geez, we're gonna be stuck here for a while." Lucy complained.

"I hope you don't think I'm the one causing this." Juvia defend herself.

"We know you're not doing this." Gray told her.

"It was supposed to be sunny today." Natsu complained. 'Though I guess it's fitting for what today is.'

* * *

_**Magnolia**_

"I'm sorry, but all of them... are going to die." Mystogan told her.

In a split second, Wendy turned and started running towards the guild hall. "Wendy!" Carla shouted.

"Someone has to warn them!" She shouted.

"You shouldn't go!" Mystogan shouted. "You have to get to safety at once!"

"There's no way I'd run away by myself!" She shouted back. "I have a home again, and if it's gonna vanish then I'm going with it!" She turned and resumed her running.

Wendys silhouette faded, leaving Carla and Mystogan with each other. "So, are you going to convince her?" He asked the cat.

"I will certainly try." She told him before running after Wendy.

* * *

_**Fairy Tail**_

"Nothing like a little date with your boyfriend on a rainy day." Cana chuckled as she put down her booze barrel.

"Just make sure you leave enough of your boyfriend for everyone else." Mirajane joked from behind.

"Wait, you're actually gonna go out in that mess?" The drunkard asked, looking at Mira's coat.

"Yeah, just a quick visit to the church." She nodded. She reached the front doors and turned back into the guild. "Elfman, let's go."

"Sis, please talk to them." Elfman requested as Jet and Droy hung their heads in shame. "They screwed up their latest job. At the end, they got knocked out and Levy had to finish the job on her own."

"I think they're doing their best." Mira said, brightening their spirits. "In their own way." They spirits were crushed again as she turned to another table. "You ready, Natsu?"

"Yeah..." Natsu stood up and headed over to the barmaid. "Let's go see her." The two men reached the barmaid and head out the door, Natsu using his magic to keep dry.

"Where are they all going?" Lucy asked the bookworm next to her.

"...I think I know." Levy said.

"The anniversary of Lisanna's death is coming up soon." Cana said as she jumped on the table.

"Who's Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"She was Mira and Elfmans sister." Levy answered. "She died on a mission two years ago. Every time the anniversary get close, they all start going to the church more."

"So, why is Natsu going with them?" Lucy asked. "Is he afraid that they're gonna get mugged?"

"No, it's because she was especially close to Natsu." Cana explained. "We all liked her, but she and Natsu just got along really well." She took a swig of beer before placing the barrel down. "You know, I never noticed how you kinda look like Lisanna."

"Really?" The blonde asked.

"Well, you both are pretty close to Natsu." Levy chuckled.

"I guess we are, aren't we?" Lucy nodded.

"You're doing it wrong." Gray told Juvia, looking at the food in her hands. "Can't you just eat it normally?"

"I've never don this before." Juvia complained as the syrup covered her hands.

'Don't they know what they sound like?' Bisca and Alzack asked themselves at the same time.

"This is how you eat a caramade frank." Gray told her before shoving it into his mouth. "You open your mouth as wide as you can, than take a big bite out of it."

"Like this?" Juvia asked as he copied him.

"Its not something you need grace to eat." He told her.

"But what about clothes?" She asked, point at his lack of shirt.

The gunners stared at the two, thinking about each other. They glanced over at each other and started random small talk to not appear awkward.

"You two are as close as ever." Erza said from behind, scaring them. "Treasure these moments while you can. Trust me, they won't return."

"Huh?" Both asked as Makarov called Erza over.

"What is it, master?" The red head asked.

"Its about the Century Quest Gildarts took." He explained. "I was thinking about it and I'd like to give it to other guilds. Do you have any objections to that?"

"None at all." The knight told him. "It must be done."

"Ugh, it's so boring." Lucy complained.

"Well, no one feels like working on a rainy day." Levy told her friend.

"I know, I just want something interesting to happen." The blonde said.

* * *

_**With Wendy**_

Wendy stumbled over the wet pavement, falling face first. She pushed herself up and stared at the eye of the storm, now filled by a ball of bluish magic. Matching lightning shot out and Wendy only ran faster to the guildhall. Stone started getting pulled off the ground and sucked into the storm.

Buildings started to glow white before they turned into a powder that floated into the sky. Lightning cracked around her as she finally caught a glimps of the guild hall. "Get out! Something is happening! Everyone leave!" The building started to turn and shift before it too turned to powder and floated up.

A shockwave pushed Wendy back as chunks of buildings started getting picked up and spiraled into the sky. The whole area was engulfed in a blinding light as the city was sucked up. One last burst and the storm faded, leaving nothing but a powdery substance on the ground and bubbles floating up.

"No way..." Wendy stared in shock at the new landscape before slowly pushing herself up. "The guild... The town... everything. How?! What happened here!? Hello!? Is anyone there!?" Her calls weren't even answered by the wind and she dropped to her knees.

"They're gone... I'm alone again..." She stared at her hands and started crying again. "Why am I always the one who gets left behind? Is it so wrong for me to be happy?"

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" An angry scream caught her attention as a ball of fire crashed in front of her. "Come on out! This isn't funny anymore!"

"Natsu!" Wendy ran over and tackled him in a hug. "I-i thought I was alone again."

"Wait, what's going on?" He asked. "Is this a prank or something?"

"You mean you don't know what's going on?" She asked.

"Last thing I remember was walking with Mirajane and Elfman." He answered. "Then this happened. If this a prank by someone, it's not funny."

"Its not a prank..." The girl mumbled. "A giant hole opened up in the sky and swallowed everything! The Guildhall, the town, everyone! I haven't seen anyone else! I think you are the only ones left!"

"I'd say you sound crazy, but I'm not an idiot." He pointed around him. 'This is unlike any magic I've ever heard of. Even Grimoire Heart can't do this.' "Hold on, why weren't we taken?"

"Is it because we're Dragon Slayers?" She asked.

"That's correct." The two turned to find Carla floating over to them.

"Carla! You're safe!" Wendy cheered as she reached the cat. "I'm so glad!"

"It seems like the powers of a dragon Slayer have helped." Carla ignored the sentiment and continued. "I'm glad your safe, unlike the others. All that matters is that you're alive."

"Yeash, that's cold." Natsu mumbled. "Wait, where is everyone else?"

"They vanished." The cat said matter of factly. "Or to say it more accurately, they were sucked up by the Anima and therefor no longer exist."

"The Anima?" Wendy asked.

"That hole you described was actually a portal to another world called Edolas." Carla explained.

"So everyone was sucked up into this portal?" Natsu asked. "Hold on, how do you know so much about this place, and why weren't you sucked up with them?"

"What happened!?" Happy asked as he flew up behind Carla. "Everything went poof! Someone hold me, I'm scared!"

"Happy!" Natsu cheered.

"The reason I know so much about Edolas, is because I'm from there." Carla said, shocking/confusing the three. "As is the one called Happy."

"You're joking, right?" Wendy asked as Happy stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry, but it's true." Carla said. "Not only that, but we're to blame for this mess. The world of Edolas is different from our own. Over there, magic has begun to run out."

"They're running out of magic?" Wendy asked.

"In Edolas, magic is a natural recourse." The white cat explained. "But the people there used it like it was as common as air. And now it's on the verge of disappearing. So the king came up with an idea; He created a spell called Anima, and he would have it absorb magic from another world. That is what opened the hole in the sky."

"A plan started six years, and it caused Anima to appear along the borders of the world's. But something was wrong; someone was working to close all the Anima." She added before thinking of something. 'When I heard about Jellal... no, Mystogan from Wendy, I couldn't believe it but I suspect it's his doing.' "But this Anima was just too large, and therefore uncloseable. So the guild and everything around it was sucked up."

"Okay, so why take our friends?" Natsu asked.

"Like I said, Edolas needs magic power." The cat repeated.

"They took our friends just because they were strong!?" Wendy asked.

"Indeed..." Carla nodded.

"That's a damn selfish move!" Natsu shouted to the sky.

"...Is it true Carla?" Happy finally spoke up. "Did the two of us cause this?"

"Indirectly." Carla nodded. "The two of us were sent here by the king of Edolas with another mission in mind. Something completely independent of the Anima operation."

"But you were born here, hatched out of an egg!" Wendy shouted.

"The same with Happy!" Natsu added.

"Correct, I was born and raised here my whole life." Carla agreed. "But our minds were imprinted with knowledge of both Edolas and our mission. We should know everything about the, since our birth. We were born to carry out this mission for our kingdom!" She turned around and faced Happy. "So why don't you know anything!?"

"Carla... what's our mission?" Happy asked.

"It doesn't matter what it is." The white cat answered. "As long as we came from Edolas, this matter is our fault."

"Please, tell me." Happy begged. "I wanna know who I really am."

"Figure it out yourselves!" Carla shouted.

After a few moments of silence, Natsu let out a sigh. "Okay, now that that's settled, we gotta move. Edolas waits for no one."

"It hasn't been settled at all!" Carla shouted.

"All of our friends are in Edolas, so if we're going to save them, that's where we're going." Natsu told her, staring up at the sky. 'Of all the days they had to pick... they're gonna pay for this.'

"Natsu..." Happy mumbled before his stomach growled. "I'm scared."

"What do you think of it, Carla?" Wendy asked.

"They're in Edolas, but I have no way of knowing if we can save them, let alone how. On top of that, I'm not sure we can ever return."

"Oh, well." Natsu said back. "If my friends aren't here, then what's the point of staying here? ...other than looking for Igneel."

"Right." Wendy agreed.

"We should try to save everyone, right?" Happy asked as his stomach growled again.

"...Someway or another, I've become a member of Fairy Tail." Carla spoke up. "And I am responsible for this, so I'm not opposed to this. But if I do this, you must promise me four things. I'm returning to Edolas, therefor abandoning my mission. I cannot be spotted, so we must go in disguise."

"Makes sense." Natsu nodded.

"You sure about this?" Wendy asked.

"I have, and I made up my mind." The white cat told her before turning to Happy. "Another rule, you are not to ask me about our mission. Third, I don't have any knowledge of Edolas other than what I already have, so I cannot guild you." She told everyone. "And finally, if either of us do something that classifies as a betrayal, kill us."

The Slayers started at her as Happys stomach growled. "Stop that!" The humans gave a quick nod as the cat sprouted her wings. "Let's go. Tomcat, you carry Natsu." Carla told him.

"We're gonna fly there?" Wendy asked.

"That's what our wings are for." The white cat answered. "To return home."

"Alright, then. Let's go see Happy's home!" Natsu cheered.

"...Aye!" The blue cat cheered as the cats grabbed their partners and flew straight up.

"Tomcat! Don't hold back any power!" Carla shouted.

"Aye!" The other cats let lose their power.

"We can get through to Edolas through what's left of the Anima!" Carla explained. "On my que, give it everything you've got! Now!" The cats hit Mach 1 and flew the remnants of the portal, carrying their partners. In a grand flash of light, the last of Fairy Tail went into the new world.

* * *

Wendy opened her eyes and found herself in Edolas. It was like a place that belonged in a story book. Islands floated around them as streams poured off the land. Giant plants and fungi decorated the ground as fish like birds danced across the sky.

"So this is Edolas..." Carla mumbled.

"My roots..." Happy added.

"This is your home, Happy?" Natsu asked. "Gotta admit, it's pretty cool."

"Look, purple trees!" Wendy shouted, pointing below them. "And that's a floating river."

"Calm down, child." Carla told her. "This isn't a sightseeing tour, so stay focused." Both sets of wings disappeared and all fell to the ground. They would have been paste on impact, but the mushrooms below them cushioned the fall, sans for Natsu who landed head first into a giant purple berry.

"My wings don't work..." Happy groaned.

"What happened?" Wendy asked, siting up.

"I told you, magic is a natural resource here." Carla, buried hip deep into the shroom, said.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's also why I feel a little strange." She said back. "So, how do we get down?"

"Jump and I'll catch you!" Natsu shouted from the ground. Not seeing any other way down, they jumped one at a time and Natsu caught them all. "Okay, let's get looking for everyone." He declared before hering a soft chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing..." Happy mumbled before bursting into laughter.

"Natsu, you might wanna find a river or something." Wendy said.

Confused, he brushed his hand on his face and found it covered in juice. "Is my hair purple?" Wendy nodded. "Just great! First chance I get, I'm cleaning this out." He marched forward and the others followed him.

"How are we gonna find everyone?" Happy asked, finally calming down.

"We just follow the nose." Natsu said before sniffing. "Or not. My nose is clogged with this berry juice, and since I can't burn this stuff away, we're stuck like this." Wendy tasted the air and found it was different. "So I'm guessing the fire is different to?" He asked as the walked forward.

"More than likely." Carla said.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry." Happy groaned as his stomach growled as he eyed a mushroom. "Maybe just a bite..."

"I'm not so sure that eating stuff we've never seen is a good idea." Natsu said, pulling the cat away.

"So, where are we going?" Wendy asked.

"No clue, but if we keep walking, we're bound to meet someone eventually." He answered as they crossed a bridge made out of a mushroom.

"Surprising as it is, that makes the most sense." Carla said as Natsu's stomach growled. "Stop that!"

"Sorry." Natsu said back.

"We've been walking for a while, and we haven't seen anyone." Wendy mumbled.

"Is this place all forest?" Happy asked.

"I doubt that." Carla answered. "But even if it is, well still need disguises."

"So where do we get them?" Wendy asked. "There's nothing here but plants."

"Okay, time for some arts and crafts." Natsu said, grabbing some plants. Seconds later, he stepped out in a tux made of leaves. Wendy and Carla were in leaf dresses and Happy was a walking bush.

"So what are we being disguised as?" Happy asked.

"Something that doesn't look like Happy, duh." Natsu said back.

"I've never been so embarrassed." Wendy said.

"While it won't make any magizine cover, I do feel somewhat better." Carla added.

"You do?" Happy asked. "Not me, it's super itchy in this thing. I think I'm allergic to this stuff."

"Just tough it up, tomcat." Carla said. Soon they passed the floating river Wendy say when they first arrived.

"Perfect! Now I can wash this gunk out!" Natsu cheered.

"This just reminds me of my hunger." Happy groaned. "So many tasty fishes swimming in there."

"Hey look. Someone's over there." Wendy pointed towards the edge where someone was fishing.

"Must be a native." Carla surmised.

"He looks normal." Wendy said before looking around. "Hey, were did Natsu go?"

"Excuse me?" Natsu said from behind, catching everyone's attention. "Can I ask you a question?" The man stared at his head for a second before bursting into laughter. "Alright, get it out if your system." The man dropped to the ground as was rolling in laughter. He rolled so much that he fell right into the river. "Well, so much for that plan."

"Something tells me you won't be using that river to clean your hair." Carla said. "Regardless, if he tells the authorities of us, we're doomed."

"We're ditching the costumes then?" Happy asked before throwing off his outfit.

"We need to hurry and find them." Carla said as they walked on a view over a dirty river.

"So much better." Happy cheered. "Hey Natsu, why don't you wash your hair in this water?"

"Good idea." Natsu turned and almost dived off before a massive fish monster popped out. "Okay, it doesn't know we're here. Everyone just back away, nice and casual..." The fish let out a roar. "Right, forget what I said. Run!" The three followed him and so did the fish. "This thing can run on land!?"

"What do we do!?" Happy asked, dangling off Natsu's scarf.

"Well, we gotta do something, cause this is gonna attract a lot of attention!" Wendy shouted as they reached a cliff.

"Oh, boy, that's bad." Natsu said as the fish reached them. Dumb luck kicked in and the monster missed them, falling right off the cliff. "Okay, new rule. We stay away from the water in this world."

"I think that's an excellent rule." Carla agreed. "So, should we keep looking?"

"That seems to be the only option." Natsu said as they stood up from the cliff. They walked for a bit before two travelers crossed paths with them. The natives stared at them like they all had three heads before they bowed to Happy of people in fear.

'Am i seeing this right?' Natsu asked himself as they begged the cat for mercy, calling it 'a mighty Exceed'. 'The hell is an Exceed?' "Hello. Yes, we're a little lost at the moment. We're looking for our-" Happy walked forward and the two ran away in a panic. "Okay, that was just rude."

Thye walked more and reached som large mushrooms. "Am I crazy, or did they seem scared of Happy and Carla?" Wendy asked.

"No, I'm fairly certain that's what it was." Natsu said.

"Tell me the truth, am I really that scary?" Happy asked.

"Well, a talking cat probably hasn't been seen-" Natsu started before stepping on a mushroom, causing the others around them to inflate. "That doesn't look good." The mushroom exploded and shot them into the air. They landed on another mushroom and they were shot off that again and again before they crashed into a warehouse.

"I don't want to fall anymore." Wendy groaned.

"Okay, now what?" Natsu groaned as he sat up. "Looks like we're in a warehouse or something."

"That's convenient. Maybe we can find some good disguises." Carla said, emphasizing good.

"Found some!" Natsu said, pulling out a box.

"Natsu, look the other way for a second." Wendy requested as Happy and Carla got dressed.

"Damnit, there's no water here." Natsu said as he changed. "Huh?" Natsu flipped his hood up before staring out the window. "Hey, uh, I think I found the guild."

"Let me see!" Wendy and Happy shouted as pushed him out of the way. They found a plant like structure bearing the flag of the guild.

"Let's go!" Wendy cheered as she and Happy raced out the warehouse.

"Something wrong, Natsu?" Carla asked as he slid down the ladder.

"Why are they in a plant instead of the normal guildhall?" He asked. "Something's not right. Guys, hold up!"

Wendy stopped before the door as Natsu and Carla walked over. He reached a window near the door and looked in. "Guys, you aren't gonna believe this..." The others looked around him and saw everyone totally diffident from normal.

Juvia, now with curls again and in a more daring outfit, turned to the door and stopped when Gray, wearing about a dozen coats, called out to his 'beloved'. He asked to go with her, and she declined. They all looked around and found Jet and Droy were scolding Elfman, Cana turned down a drink from Macao and Wakaba, and Alzack and Bisca were damn near making out.

"Tell me it's not just me seeing this..." Natsu begged.

"No, I see it too." Happy said. "Maybe getting sucked here did something to them, like nirvana."

"What do we have here?" A female said from behind before grabbing the four. She kicked open the guildhall and through them in, catching everyone's attention.

"Okay, that hurt..." Natsu groaned before looking up to find... "Lucy!?"

"You better have a good reason for looking in on our guild..." 'Lucy' warned them.

"Carla... I'm scared." Wendy said as Lucy glared at them.

"I'll ask again; why we're you looking in on us!?" 'Lucy' asked.

"Uh..." Happy mumbled as he tired to answer.

"We're just... passing through on the way to town." Natsu said, thinking off the top of his head. "We thought this place was an inn or something. You have a map or something?"

"...Fine. We'll give you directions, but after that you're gone." Lucy bought the excuse and stood up. "Next time, just knock and someone will help you." The group dispersed as the blonde left to get a map.

"Why'd you lie to them?" Wendy asked as they sat around the table.

"It just seemed like the safest option to me." He answered. "This place seems... off."

"That makes sense, because this isn't our Fairy Tail." Carla said.

"How do you know that?" Happy asked. "Mirajane seems pretty normal."

"Because of that." The white cat pointed over and they followed her hand. They found a version of Wendy that was bigger in every way. "These aren't the people we know. They're different versions of everyone we know. Like a parallel world..

"That would explain why no one recognized me because of my scarf." Natsu said. "Maybe my version doesn't have one." Wait, if this place is a different from of our world, then that means...'

"Mira, I need some beers for table three." A familiar voice said. Natsu and Happy slowly turned to find a girl with short white hair and blue eyes in a blue dress.

Natsu and Happy stared wide eyed for a few seconds in disbelief. "Lis-" Happy started to cheer when Natsu grabbed him.

"Happy, calm down." Natsu said.

"But that's-" Happy started.

"Listen to me." He told the cat. "From what Carla figured out, in this world everyone is the opposite of our version. Lucy is confident, Gray isn't stripping, Elfman is whipped, Cana is sober and so on. So what does that mean for Lisanna?"

Happy took a few seconds to think before he figured it out. "So, in this world she's alive? That means she's not our Lisanna..."

"I know, I miss her too." Natsu said, looking over to the counterpart of his goal. 'She may look like ours, but she's not. No one could ever replace her.'

"What do you think the Edolas Erza is like?" Wendy asked.

"Well, the real Erza a hard charging badass, so pretty much the opposite of that." Natsu guessed. "Probably clumsy too. So back to finding everyone."

"Here's the map." E. Lucy said as she placed the map and a pencil on the table. "Don't even think about taking it."

"We won't." Natsu told her as she left. "So, where do we go?"

"Here." Carla pointed to the spot on the map that said 'Royal City'. "If anyone knows about our friends, they will."

"Okay..." Natsu quickly traced the map on a napkin as best as he could. "Then let's get going."

The four stood up as E. Nab pushed the doors open in a panic. "He's coming! The Destroyer is almost here!"

* * *

**For the sake of clarity, I will either refer to the Edolas versions of characters by their last name or E. (insert name here). I'm sure you all noticed the changes in this chapter, mainly that Natsu didn't scream Lisanna's name in joy. The explination is in the chapter. He TRUELY believes that this is another Lisanna, and he won't settle for any imitations or copies. Granted, we all know he's gonna be wrong by the end.**

**Now one question before I go: who is he? ****No seriously, who is he? I have no idea and I wrote this stuff. ;)**

***Side Note: Forgive all the spelling errors. NiA and Chris are both busy, so I had no one to check my stuff.**


	37. The Destroyer & Helios

**Chapter 38**

**The Destroyer &amp; Helios**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

The whole guild was thrown into a panic as the four looked around confused. "You aren't going anywhere!" Lucy shouted at the Earthlanders. "If you step out that door, you'll die."

"How did he find us again?" E. Cana asked. "Can't those monsters from the kingdom leave us alone?"

"Kingdom?" Happy asked.

"Those are the people who sent us to Earthland." Carla reminded him.

"That means... we're the enemies of Fairy Tail...?" Happy asked in shock.

"Levy, quit wasting time and use that damn piece of scrap metal!" E. Lucy shouted.

"It needs to warm up, ya cow!" E. Levy shouted. "If you wanna hold him off, be my guest!" She pulled a lever and the whole guild started shaking.

"The even the air is vibrating..." Wendy mumbled.

"He's here!" E. Elfman shouted as a massive winged beast landed in front of the guild hall, a rider holding the reigns in their hands.

"That's a Destroyer?" Carla asked in horror as the beast marched towards them.

"Why is the kingdom going after Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked.

"Have you two been living under a rock or something?" Her counterpart asked. "All magic guild have been abolished by the king's order. This is the only one left in the world. To put it simply, we're a dark guild."

"Everyone, hang on to something!" E. Levy shouted as she pulled a lever and guild vanished as the beast slammed its claws down where the guild was. The dust settled and the only thing left was some smoldering hunks of stone.

"Damned cowards..." The rider mumbled as he stared at the scene.

"They got away again, didn't they?" The rider glanced over to see a woman with purple hair held up by a black band. She wore a sleeveless black body suit with silver highlights. In the center of it was a watch motif, like a sliver clock on white. Her arms were covered by white sleeves that ended at silver bands near her shoulder.

Her legs were covered by orange fishnets that went under black boots with white highlights. "That teleportation magic is awfully annoying, but on the plus side..." She pulled out a small gold pocket watch and looked at the time. "...they won't be able to use it for some time."

"Why are you here, Omega?" The rider asked glaring at the new arrival.

"The king sent me to inform you that the giant Anima plan was a success." The woman answered, putting the watch away. "Earthlands Fairy Tail was absorbed and so were its wizards. They are currently enjoying their stay as a part of a giant lacrima. He wants all of us back, and you that includes you. One has to give the king credit, his plan is brilliant."

"Ultear, shut up." The girl glanced up to the rider of the beast. His feet were clad in black metal boots that led up to grey shin guards with yellow highlights. A plated battleskirt covered his thighs and his chestplate was grey, held in place by yellow rivets. The rivets connected to twin pauldrons with a spike coming off the shoulders.

Black gauntlets covered his arms all the way down to the clawed hands. Strapped to his side were twin black katars and hanging off his back was a grey cape. Covering his head was a three horned grey helmet, two in the side and the third on the bridge of thnose. The yellow helmet plume came out the bottom of the metal, and underneath all of the armor was a thin layer of black chainmail. The man lifted the helmet off, revealing spiky salmon hair. "I don't give a damn politics or your 'beloved' king, all I want is the deal held up."

"Calm yourself, Dragion." E. Ultear told him. "Once we eradicate Fairy Tail, you'll receive full compensation and a pardon for any future crimes you may or may not commit."

"Good, now let's get back to the city. This place stinks." He flicked the reigns and the beast started marching forward.

* * *

**_Desert_**

The guild hall reformed in a twisting manner as the members laid on the ground. "Damnit! Next time try to move faster, you pipsqueak!" E. Lucy shouted at Levy's counterpart.

"Then you do it next time, ya heifer!" E. Levy shouted back.

"Here." E. Mirajane offered her hand and helped Wendy up. "Wait, where's that guy you came with?" She asked, looking around for Natsu.

"Here." All looked over to find him stuck in a bucket of water after landing head first in it. He stood up and the now purple water poured out of it. "Get this thing off me!"

"Hold still." E. Lucy said as she smashed the bucket off.

"Finally, I couldn't breath in that-" He stopped talking when he noticed the looks on everyone's face. "Is it the purple hair?"

"Get him!" Everyone shouted as they dog piled on top of him. The extra weight was too much and he fell to the ground as E. Lucy put him in some kind of wrestling hold.

"Get off me!" He screamed as E. Lucy started chocking him out.

"Not a chance, Dragion!" The blonde shouted back.

"What are doing to him?" Wendy asked as she tried pulling the blonde off.

"How uninformed are you!?" E. Wendy shouted from the top of the pile. "Natsu Dragion is the Destroyer of Fairy Tail! He's a scumbag mercenary hired by the king to wipe us out!"

The four Earthlanders stared in shock st the explanation, but none more so than Happy. "Natsu's the enemy?..."

"Look, I don't know what this Dragion did to you, but I can prove I'm not him!" Natsu shouted. "I've got the guild mark on my shoulder! I'm guessing he doesn't."

"...Some one check his arm!" E. Lucy shouted as she stayed in the hold. The pile climbed off and E. Lisanna pulled the sleeve up. Sure enough, there was the mark of the guild in red. "What the-? Who are you guys!?"

"Let me go, and I'll explain!" Natsu screamed. She let go and after catching his breath, told the group everything they need to know.

"So, you're all from another world called Earthland, and you came here to find your friends?" E. Droy asked. "Not only that, but you're a memeber of that worlds guild?"

"Why is that the part you all don't believe?" Natsu asked.

"Because it sounds crazy, that's why." E. Jet said back. "Still, I don't think Dragion is someone who would try making up something like this."

"Then this little girl would be the other worlds me?" E. Wendy asked as she looked at her counter part.

"H-hello..." The petite bluenette said back.

"So she's a pipsqueak version of our Wendy." E. Nab joked.

"Look, not to be rude, but can we cut story time short?" Natsu asked. "We gotta get to the royal city."

The guild stared at him in shock and a bit of horror. "Our friends have been absorbed into this world by your king." Wendy explained. "We have to go and save them or they'll be turned into magic and reduced to nothing."

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you, little me, but you'd be better off giving up." E. Wendy said. "Nobody stands up to the king and lives to tell about it. His royal army is just to powerful to fight."

"Here, there's only so much magic to go around." E. Elfman spoke up. "There's not much left of it."

"And in fear of that, the kings been trying to hoard up on as much power as he can." E. Gray added before leaning into E. Juvia. "Right, my love?"

"Right." She nodded. "That's why he ordered all magical guilds to disband at once. To begin with, everyone tried resisting. But then he had his army crush them one by one... until we where the only one left."

"That's when he got desperate and called in Dragion." The guild turned as a man with an eyepatch and long white beard stepped out from behind them. "In one attack, he wiped out half of our members... that was the darkest day in my time as guild master..."

'Master Hades?!' Natsu screamed in his head, absolutely shocked at the sight. 'He's with Fairy Tail in this world?!'

"Ever since then, the best chance we have is to run when we see him." The master said. "If I were you two, I'd stay as far away from the king. Just go back to your own world."

"Not happening." Natsu said, shocking the dark guild version of his cover. "My job is to save my friends. If you don't wanna help us, then stay here and hide like a bunch of cowards." He grabbed his hand drawn map and lead the others out the guild.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

The royal city was a place only the top of the top could live. But all the extravagant houses there were dwarfed the towering might that was the castle.

"I assume you both have seen the magic lacrima on you're way in?" A man with dark skin and confetti like hair asked as he walked next to Natsu Dragion and Ultear Omega. He wore a dark purple muscle shirt that lead to a waist guard with black lining and color. Under that was indigo blue leather that covered his limbs with mauve highlights on it. A black and grey belt held the two together and his ears were occupied crescent moon earrings pointing up. "Tell me, what do you think of?"

"I think it's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." E. Ultear said. "All that power comes from one wizard guild... just the thought is enough to send shivers down my spine."

"I think it's disgusting." Dragion said, looking out towards the crystal. "Using human beings as a sacrifice... the idea is sickening."

"We have no choice." E. Ultear said. "The whole world is running out of magic power, so we have to take it from another world."

"Don't give me that crap, Omega." E. Natsu said back. "We all know we have plenty of magic power for the world in this one city, but the elite just don't want to share."

"Are you questioning the policies of our king?" E. Azuma asked.

"What if I am, Klorophyl?" He glared back. "Still, it's not like I actually give a damn about them." He pushed himself back up and turned to the army captains. "My job is to kill Fairy Tail so I can make money." He walked between the two as they followed him.

"And how is that job going, Destroyer?" The three stopped and turned to see a skinny man with blue skin. His hair was clean and he wore a blue suit with a brown tie and black shoes. "That is if I'm allowed to call you that anymore..."

"Kain." E. Natsu growled. "I see you've come out of your dungeon."

"If you keep messing up the job, you'll become a bigger joke than you already are in that get up." The skinny man teased.

"Watch your mouth." Klorophyl said. "You're talking to the man who regularly bags some of the most dangerous criminals in the world!"

"Then why is Fairy Tail the only guild still standing?" E. Kain asked, walking over. "I understand that it's hard to hit a moving target, but the contract only allows so much freedom... Is it possible you've grown tired of spilling blood for money?"

E. Natsu had enough and slammed Kain agianst the wall with his arm at the skinny man's throat. "How about I start spilling some troll blood for free?" He reached for his left katar and slowly pulled it out. He pulled the lever and the blade split into three smaller ones just as sharp.

"That's enough, Dragion." The group looked over as a humanoid panther in armor walked over to them. "While I appreciate you wanting to deal with him, this is neither the time nor the place."

"You're no fun, Pantherliy..." E. Natsu said as he let the chief of staff go and holstered his weapon. "I'm getting pretty sick of that high and mighty attitude you have. Why don't we take you down a few pegs?"

"You're not worthy to shine my sword, let alone bleed on it." The cat man said as he pushed the mercenary to the side and walked away.

"What is with him?" Klorophyl asked.

"If I had to guess, I'd say it has something to do with the kings orders to increase our weapons." Omega guessed.

"Shouldn't someone like him love all that weaponry?" Dragion asked.

"You would think so, but we've nearly unified the whole world under our kingdom's banner. So it makes no sense why we would do this." E. Ultear mumbled in thought.

"It's obviously to deal with the pockets of resistance scattered through out the world." E. Azuma said.

"No way... we can handle a few rebels by ourselves." Dragion said back as E. Kain walked away, a wicked grin on his face. "We're preparing for a war. But that leads to the question; against what?"

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Your majesty!" A young girl with bright pink hair shouted. She wore a dark red suit and in her hand was clipboard. Around her neck was a pair of yellow headphones that looked like wings. "I have Ur's report for you. The magic extraction extraction of the lacrima can begin in four days time! The plan was a success!"

"No... its not enough..." The old man on the throne mumbled.

"Understood." She started walking away before doing a double take. "Your majesty... what did you just say?"

"I said it's not enough, Meredy." The king repeated.

"Your magesty, can speak freely?" E. Meredy asked, holding up the clipboard. "Ur's math says that it's the opposite. That single lacrima will be able to refill our magic supply for the next ten years. She's really smart... uh not to say anything about you. You're both smart. It's just-"

"As long as we have restrictions, it will never be enough..." The king mumbled as he stood up, snapping E. Meredy out if her ramblings. "There's only one way that can happen. We need a source of everlasting power!"

* * *

_**Desert**_

"Okay, and... yeah, we're lost." Natsu complained, looking at the napkin.

"I told you that before." Carla said. "Why didn't you grab the map back at the guild?"

"I... forgot to ask for that." He let out depressed sigh. 'Please, like I'd be dumb enough to do that. It's just the shock of seeing Master Hades as a part of Fairy Tail threw me for a loop.'

"I wish we could use our wings..." Happy sighed. "Then we could just get there in no time."

"As do I, but with our Aera magic not functioning properly, we have no choice but to walk there." Carla said. "And the fact that we don't have a map doesn't help either."

"Not my-" Natsu started to defend himself before crashing to something. He looked up at a massive frog monster who raised its foot into the air. "Run!" He shouted as the group ran away, the frog stomping on the map. "How are we supposed to fight that thing without any magic?"

"I hate to say this, but I'm useless without my magic!" Wendy added. The frog jumped and would have landed on top of them if a whip didn't strike the frog before that happened. E. Lucy slid to a stop on the ground and looked over to the four.

"Yeah, it's scary Lucy!" Happy cheered.

"Thank you, scary Lucy." Wendy added.

"My name isn't scary, so don't call me that!" She shouted as the monster frog hopped away.

"What are you doing here?" Carla asked, making E. Lucy pout and avoid her eyes.

"Just so were clear, I wasn't worried about you." The blonde said.

"Huh, guess you're more like our Lucy than I thought." Natsu chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde asked back.

"You defitly have her snappy comebacks." He joked. "Just like the Earthland version."

"...Whatever." She huffed. "Follow me and I'll lead you to the nearest town. There you can find a map and supplies. You-" She pointed over to Natsu. "Keep that hood up at all times. People here are to excited to see someone with pink hair."

"It's salmon." He said, flipping his hood up. "Now can we go?"

* * *

_**Different Part of the Desert**_

A cloaked figure looked out over a town that looked like it was made of stone. "Of course they'd end up in a dump like this. Just my luck too." Gajeel growled in anger before marching towards the town.

On the other side of that town, E. Lucy lead the four Earthlanders into the city of Luen. "You four are gonna need magic if you wanna save your friends."

"Great, now where do we buy magic if all these shops are closed?" Natsu asked, looking around him.

"Keep it down." She told him. "People here know what Dragion sounds like, and you're a dead ringer. Anyway, magic was a lot more commonly traded until recently. But... then the kingdom started hunting down guilds. Now, magic trading is banned too. It's an offense to even be seen with it."

"That seems unfair." Natsu mumbled as he stared at a shop door. "Just a glimpse with it and you're in jail?"

"What about those who can naturally use magic?" Wendy asked.

E. Lucy stared at her confused. "They could just give it up on it, right? Besides, what's this about naturally using magic?"

"It seems magic in this world is treated like any other object." Carla mumbled.

"What do you mean?" Happy asked.

"Things that have magic power in this world are lacrima and such." The white cat explained. "Magic tools are then made by combining said lacrima with utilities and weapons. The resulting creation is what the people call magic."

"Mages in this world can only use tools for magic?" Natsu asked. "That's weird."

"We're here." They turned to E. Lucy to find her standing next to a staircase. "The Magic Black market is in the basement. You'll need this stuff if we're going to travel."

"A black market..." Wendy mumbled.

"I don't think we have a choice." Natsu said. "We have to break the law in order to save our friends."

"Great, let's get going." The blonde started down the stairs before Natsu grabbed her elbow. "What is it?"

"Uh... I think we should address one small problem." Natsu mumbled. "We don't have any money."

In another portion of town, Gajeel looked out from an alley. "Well, I'm here. Now where do I go?" He grumbled in annoyance. "Well, looks,like I'm gonna have to ask some questions." He flipped his hood down and stepped out. "You, can you answer-" The man walked away, as did everyone he turned to. "The people here in Edolas make the jerks back home look like angels."

He glanced over to find three men in shades staring at him. "Guess it's as true here as in home. You want information, there's always chumps that can be 'convinced'." He walked over to them and stared at the middle one.

"You trying to pick a fight?" The mohawked man asked.

"If not I'd step off, horse fly." The fat man said.

"I've heard better insults from a four year old." Gajeel said, glaring back.

"Move it, pal." The middle one spoke up. "We're not looking for a lecture... maggot." The three laughed at the joke.

"Not bad. I got one that'll knock you on your butt." Gajeel pulled his head back and slammed it into the middle one, knocking him to the ground. The other two threw straight jabs at his face, only for their hands to hurt on impact. Two gut punches later and they fell to the ground as middle one stood back up.

He grabbed the mohawked man's shirt and pulled him in. "Tell me everything you know about the giant lacrima that showed up a while ago!"

"I don't where it is!" He answered.

"Maybe this will jog your memory." Gajeel pulled his head back for another head butt.

"No, it's true. I don't know, none of us do!" He said as the other two stood up. "Please don't hit me!"

"Fine." Gajeel mumbled as he pushed him away. "I'll find someone who does. Now scram."

The three let out a relieved sigh. "How'd you get so strong, Gajeel?" The middle man asked, confusing the Earthlander. "Never say you as the kind to hit the gym, let alone another person."

'Has to be talking about the other me, the one from Edolas.' He thought to himself. "Yo, what's the Gajeel of this world do?" He asked, confusing the three. "I'm not him, just someone who looks like him." The mohawked man mentioned how much they look alike. "Answer the question or I'll hit you again."

"He's a freelancer. Ya know, a reporter." The middle man answered. "Got a rep for being way too nosey."

"He's a journalist?" Gajeel asked back.

"Yep. Writes a bunch of stuff for magazines and papers, all critical of the king." The middle man nodded. "People who talk to him usually vanish, so no one wants to talk to him."

"So that's why no one will talk to me." Gajeel mumbled. "So, he's a reporter huh? This should be interesting."

* * *

**_Black Market Shop_**

"Whoa... look at the stuff they have." Happy said amazed as he and Wendy looked at the magical items.

"This place is disgusting." Carla mumbled. "Does no one bother cleaning here?"

"Why? A little dirt gives an object character." The owner explained. "It's what sets my items apart from everyone else's."

"Look, we didn't come here for flavor." E. Lucy said. "All we want is something we can use. Make sure you double check everything before you buy."

"Sir, do you have anything that controls fire?" Natsu asked with a deep voice.

"Indeed, I do." The shop owner chuckled as he pulled out something that looked like a sword. "How's this? It's called the Sealed Flame Sword. Just pop this in here and..." He loaded the weapon and it created a small blade of flames. "Pretty cool, huh?"

'I could make flames bigger than that when I was a kid.' Natsu thought to himself. "Perfect, I'll take it."

"What an eye you have, sir." The owner said.

"Can we get this one?" Wendy asked, holding a blue thermos.

"Why do you want that?" Carla asked.

"It's so tiny and cute." The bluenette answered.

"You should know not to pick something just because it's cute." The cat scolded the reason.

"This here is called an Air Shatter Cannon." The shop keep explained, taking it from Wendy. "All you do is pull these pieces apart and-" He did just that and wind began blowing around Wendy.

"Okay, that's all we need." Natsu said.

"Great, now which of you is paying the twenty thousand?" The owner asked.

"I am." E. Lucy huffed.

"No, I could never take money from you after you helped me with the army." The owner said. "You've done so much for me. Tell you what, take them as gift from me."

"You sure?" She asked back and he nodded. "Thanks."

They grabbed the items and left the store. "Scary Lucy is a lot more reliable than our Lucy." Happy said.

"Stop it with the scary, fur ball!" The blonde said back.

"Well, that guys not the only one who owes you now." Natsu said.

"Can we do anything to make it up to you?" Wendy asked.

"Yeah, there is..." E. Lucy mumbled. "Tell me about your version of me."

* * *

_**MonMon Cafe**_

"Ahahahaha!" Edolas Lucy was pounding on the table in laughter. "I'm writing novels!?" She asked between laughing fits. "On top of that, I'm the daughter of a high class family... and I use magic keys! Hahahahahahah!"

"Well, you definitely are as noisy as her." Natsu joked.

"I am not noisy!" E. Lucy shouted back.

"Do you remember how to use this thing?" Wendy asked, fiddling with the weapon.

"Idiot! Don't show a magic item in front of people!" The blonde shouted before looking around. "I've told you magic is banned in the whole country, right?"

"I'm sorry." Wendy mumbled as she put it away.

"Even though magic was used to be a part of everyone's life?" Carla asked.

"That's right..." E. Lucy nodded. "Those royal servants took away a part of our culture from us."

"Why?" Happy asked.

"Because they feel they're entitled to it." Natsu guessed. "It's the same in every world. The rich take what they want for themselves and screw over everyone else. So... if we beat them, then everyone get the magic back."

"Why are you talking about stuff you know nothing about!?" E. Lucy asked, standing up. "Dragion is bad enough, but with the whole army by his side, the kingdom can't be stopped."

"So you're content with just running and hiding for the rest of your life?" Natsu asked back. "If you want something, you have be willing to lay down your life. That's the only way to get things done."

"There they are!" The five turned to find themselves surrounded by a group of royal army soldiers. "Block the exits to town!"

"The royal army!" E. Lucy hissed.

"You must be wizards of Fairy Tail. Do not move!" One shouted.

"How'd they find us?!" Carla asked as the knights charged.

"Well, I guess nows as good a time as any." Natsu said as he pulled out his new weapon.

"Don't do it!" The blonde shouted.

'I don't know the first thing about sword play, but let's try-' He flipped the weapon around and slammed it into the ground. "This!" He pushed the button and flames shot out of the ground like a tidal wave. The guards tried to block with magic shields, but the flames took them into the sky.

"Carla, how do I use this?" Wendy asked, fumbling with with the weapon.

"Just twist it open!" The cat shouted as guards started falling from the sky.

"How did you-?" E. Lucy started to ask Natsu.

"What can I say, I think on me feet." He joked as the flame went out. "This thing better not be one use at a time!"

"No, but you just used it like a hundred times at once!" The blonde shouted.

The guards started to stand up and recover just as Wendy open the Cannon. In a comedic 'pop', a tornado swallowed them and shot the group high into the sky. "I'm sorry!" The tornado flew into town and hit a house, causing the guards to follow it.

E. Lucy looked out a hole in the door as the guards ran past them. "We fooled them, but now we can't get out of this town."

"This magic here is nothing like our version." Natsu mumbled as he put his hood back up.

"Yeah." Wendy nodded.

"What do we do?" Happy asked.

"Isn't there another exit?" Carla asked the blonde.

"Not really..." She answered.

"Here they are! It's Fairy Tail!" The shout of a guard scare them, but when no one came through the door, they peaked out of it. "Come this way!"

"Let go of me!" The five stare in shock as the guards had captured Lucy, Earthland Lucy.

"You must be Lucy." The guard grabbing her arm said.

"Yeah, I am. Now let go!" She shouted.

"Lucy!/Me!" Natsu and E. Lucy shouted at the same time.

"That hurts!" Lucy shouted.

"Why's Lucy here?" Happy asked.

"What's happening!?" Carla asked, just as shocked.

"We need to help her!" Natsu opened the door and charged towards her. 'No way am I letting her die before I use her.'

"Wait!" E. Lucy shouted as the Earthland version pulled out a key.

**"Open, Gate of the Scorpion -"** She chanted.

"Lucy! You can't use magic!" Wendy shouted.

**"Scorpio!"** Lucy finished and in a flash of ligh, the spirit appeared, shocking the others from Earthland.

"Sand Buster!" The spirit shouted as he shot the guards with sand.

"How did she-" Natsu mumbled.

"-use magic?" Wendy finished the sentence as the spirit faded.

"That was..." E. Lucy mumbled.

'This is hurting my brain.' Natsu groaned in his head.

The Earthland blonde glanced over to find her friends. "You guys! There you are!" She raced over until she saw... herself. "Why am I there!?"

"Don't tell me. This is the Earthland me." E. Lucy said.

"Don't let them get away!" More guards shouted. "Capture them!"

"Let's save the introductions for later!" Carla shouted.

"Natsu, take care of them!" Lucy shouted.

"How? We can't use our magic here." Natsu said, shocking the blonde. "Which reminds me; why can you use yours?"

"I don't know." She answered. The others begged and encouraged her... but she got the wrong idea. "So I'm the strongest one now."

"Fine, whatever! Just do something!" Natsu shouted.

With a smile, she pulled out another key. **"Open, Gate of the Ram - Aries!"** In a puff of smoke, the ram spirit appeared.

"...I'll do my best." The spirit mumbled.

"Fluffy!" Happy cheered.

"What is that?" E. Lucy asked as guards started mumbling about demons.

"Aries, can you beat them?" Lucy asked.

"Y-yes! I'll try!" The ram shouted before summoning a ball of pink wool. **"Wool Bomb!"** She threw it and it exploded, acting like a big bed to the guards. "Huh?"

"Keep it up!" Lucy cheered as the ram spirit sent more wool towards them. "Let's go! Everyone get out of here!" She told the group as the spirit returned to the realm.

"Good job?" Natsu wasn't sure to praise her, or just be confused by the attacks he just saw.

"I'm feeling good too!" Lucy obviously couldn't get the subtext and thought it was a complement.

"This is Earthland magic?" E. Lucy asked, looking back at the wool.

* * *

_**Outside of Town**_

"Okay, start talking." Natsu demanded as the sat on some logs. "How did you get here? We were told that everyone was turned into a giant lacrima."

"Horologium and Mystogan saved me just in time." The blonde explained. "Before everything disappeared, Horologium said he felt space was twisted or something. So he used his power to keep me safe. Then Mystogan showed up and the next thing I know, he told me about everything and sent me to this world. So, I started searching for anyone I knew. That's how we found each other.

"Okay, that still doesn't explain why you can you use magic." Natsu stated.

"Hmmm..." Lucy thought about it for a second. "Maybe I'm a legendary hero or something!"

"Not likely." Natsu said, crushing her hopes.

"I wish I knew myself." She said. "Since I'm the only one who can use magic, we're pretty out numbered in this fight."

"Wait, you jerks're seriously gonna fight the whole kingdom?" E. Lucy asked.

"Duh. We've been saying that since we got here." Natsu reminded her.

"It's for our friends!" Happy added.

"You guys can't even use magic properly... and you still want to fight?" The Edolas blonde asked.

"Excuse me! I can use magic!" Lucy shouted back. "Meaning I'm the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail! Sand back everyone, cause I'm all fired up!"

"We're screwed." Natsu said matter of factly.

"We don't have much if a choice but to rely on her." Carla said.

"Go Lucy!" Wendy cheered.

'These guys are a bunch of whack jobs.' E. Lucy thought. 'But for some reason, I feel like they can change this world for the better. I must be going crazy.'

* * *

_**Shicca Town**_

The Dragon Slayers and their partners studied the map on the table, trying to find the fastest way to the royal city. "Our guildmates are half way cross the world..." Natsu mumbled. "A world filled with royal guards hunting for us."

"It could be weeks before we even come close to the capital." Wendy added.

"Dudes, check this out." They looked up as Edolas Lucy stood in front of them in a towel. "Everything on her body is the same as mine, right down to the freckles on our butts."

"I don't have freckles anywhere!" Lucy, also in a towel, shouted.

"Scary Lucy! Are you forgetting that Natsu is here?" Wendy asked.

"That doesn't bother me at all." E. Lucy said.

"It should!" Lucy shouted.

"Talk about an act of doublucity." Happy joked.

"Just for that, you can't talk for the rest of this journey." Carla said, scolding the bad joke.

Natsu just stared at the two girls in towels. "Ya like what you see?" E. Lucy teased, reaching for the cloth.

"Stop it!" Lucy shouted. "Wait, do you actually think that other Lucy has a better figure than me? Say that aloud and you die."

"I'm going to bed." Natsu said, standing up. "Wake me up when the magic mirror routine is over."

"We did not rehearse this!" Both blondes shouted at the same time.

"Talk about being in total sync." Wendy mumbled.

"Would you please get dressed?" Carla asked.

Natsu closed the door behind him and locked it. "Finally, I'd thought I'd never get away from those idiots." He mumbled as he reached into his pockets. "Oh, right. The communication lacrima was absorbed by the Anima. And I doubt any here are strong enough to get to Earthland." He crashed down on the bed and looked out the window, vaguely listening to the conversation outside the room. "Master Hades is not going to be happy about this missing report."

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

"That little- I can't believe it!" Lucy screamed, waking Natsu up.

"What is it?" Natsu groggily asked, opening the door.

"Edolas me just decided to run away!" Lucy shouted, holding a note.

Wendy came up from behind and looked at the note. "'The royal city is to the east. Three days away on foot. I have to go back to the guild. Good luck'."

"I though she said she was going to help us?" Lucy asked in anger. "What kind of nerve does she have?"

"The same as you, right?" Happy asked.

"Shut up!" The blonde shouted.

"She told us she wasn't going to fight from the beginning." Wendy said, reminding the other blonde. "We have to respect her wishes."

"I can't forgive her for this!" Lucy shouted. "Not in a million years."

"Just forget about it. It's too early in the morning for something this loud." Natsu complained.

"I am not loud!" Lucy shouted back.

Outside the hotel Lucy Ashely, now with shorter hair, took one last glance at the building. 'They might change our world for the better, huh? I must be going soft.' She took off on the direction of the guildhall. 'How lazy have I gotten? Change shouldn't be brought by some outsiders. It has to come from the people who live here.'

She ran under the giant welcome sign and into the woods. 'If they can actually save their friends, more power to them. But they shouldn't be going up against the kingdom by themselves. I'll try to convince everyone back at the guild to help. It's time we took up arms and fight for ourselves!'

* * *

_**Luen City**_

_**Bar**_

"You guys hear the news?" One guy asked. "They're gonna start taking magic power out of that giant lacrima in two days."

Gajeel walked over to the bar and sat behind the talking table. "I still want to know where that thing came from. Another world or something?" The second guy at the table said.

"I just hope they know what they're doing." The thrid table member said. "Messing with all that magic power is just asking for trouble."

"Careful." The first guy said. "Sounds like you're questioning the kingdom."

"No, that's not what I meant at all." The third guy said in a panic.

"Calm down, everything will work out." The first guy said. "Just leave it to his majesty, and Edolas will be just fine."

"Intresting conversation." The three looked behind them as Gajeel and his counterpart spoke t the same time. "You punks wanna tell me more before I make you?/Would you mind explaining it to me in greater detail?" Both turned and stared at each other.

* * *

_**Shicca Town**_

Lucy walked down the street with a smile on her face as she hugged the book in her hands. 'Who gets this happy about a book?' Natsu asked.

"Her mood sure has changed." Happy said from behind.

"She must really be happy about that book." Wendy guessed.

"So, what book did you by?" Natsu asked.

"A complete guide to the history if Edolas." She answered. "Don't you guys want to know more about this world?"

"Not in the slightest." He answered.

"How can you not be curious about this new world?" Lucy asked. "There's all kinds of stuff in this book. For example, there a bunch of stuff about a ferocious tribe called the Exceed."

"We actually know about them." Wendy said. "Some people mentioned them before running away."

"That book was written by the kingdom. All it will do is gloss over slaughters and talk about 'the glory of the kingdom'." Natsu told her as a massive shadow blocked out the sun. "Okay..."

"Look." Carla pointed to the sky and they followed her paw to find a large airship floating above them.

Royal soilders ran past them towards the ships landing area. "The army." Lucy stared.

"Quick, hide." Natsu said as he pushed the two girls behind a pillar.

"The extraction if magic power from that giant lacrima starts in two days." One solider shouted. "If you miss the airship, you miss the biggest event in history."

"They said giant lacrima..." Natsu mumbled.

"It has to be the one from Magnolia." Wendy added.

"They're gonna start extracting magical power in two days. We won't make it there if we walk." Lucy mumbled. "Wait, what will happen to everyone?"

"Once they extract the magic power from it, they can never turn back to normal." Carla explained.

'Damn it.' Natsu thought as he starred at the ship. 'We won't make it there in time in foot, but if we take that ship, I might blow my cover. I don't have a choice.' "We need to get on that ship."

The suggestion shocked the four. "Why are you suggestion a vehicle?" Lucy asked. "You know Wendy can't use magic, so she can't use her Troia spell."

"I know, but... maybe without my magic I can ride a vehicle no problem..." He said. 'I came up with that bs pretty quick.'

"I'm all for it." Lucy said. "If we don't do it, we won't make it in time."

"But how?" Wendy asked.

"With my magic." The blonde bragged. "Don tell me you forgot that I'm the strongest now?" Natsu wanted to kill himself at the bragadocia coming off the girl. "Remember when we were in Luen? It's like Earthland magic is way more advanced than what's here."

"I don't know..." Wendy mumbled.

"Check this out." Lucy shouted as she took off towards the guards, holding a key. **"Open, Gate of the Lion - Leo!"** The guards looked at the cloud of smoke... and Virgo popped out. "Whaaaat?"

"I'm sorry, princess." The spirit said.

"That's the maid." Natsu said, confused.

"Where is Loke!?" Lucy shouted.

"Big brother is out on a date, so he cannot be summoned." The pinkette explained.

"Big brother!?" Lucy repeated.

"Master Leo requested I refer to him as such." Virgo added.

"He's such an idiot!" The blonde shouted.

"That's Lucy! Get her!" The guards shouted as they raced towards them.

"Now what!? Loke was supposed to be my trump card." Lucy shouted in a panic.

"Princess, it would be very presumptuous for me to do my best..." Virgo started before breaking into a dance.

"Go home!" Lucy shouted, sending her away. The guards were getting closer as Lucy started thinking about ideas.

"Well, we'll just fight ourselves." Natsu said, pulling out the Edolas sword.

"I know how to use this now." Wendy said, holding her canister.

Both were taken out like they were nothing. "Natsu and Wendy are useless too!" Happy shouted in a panic. "But their still better than Lucy."

"The airship is taking off!" Carla shouted as the ship rose into the sky.

"We won't make it if we don't get in that!" Wendy shouted.

"Stay still!" Natsu shouted before soldiers pinned him to the ground. As they reached for his hood, a cloud of dust started moving towards them. "What the hell?"

The dust cloud moved closer until the source was revealed: a short limo that turned and slammed into the guards. "A magic four-wheeled vehicle?" Lucy asked.

"It's got Fairy Tails emblem on it." Happy pointed out.

The window rolled down a bit as dust cleared around the five. "Please, come on in. Lucy sent me." The driver said. The Earthlanders cheered as the they climbed inside. "Hold on to something, because this will be bumpy." He shifted gears and the wheels burst into flames. "Fire on!" The car drove out of town at speeds the guards couldn't catch.

* * *

_**Luen City**_

"So, let me get this straight. You came to this world by way of a 'mister Mystogan' with nothing but a simple explination?" Edolas Gajeel asked his counter part.

"Yeah, that about covers everything." Gajeel answered. "This is one wierd place, I'll tell you that."

"Well, this is definitely the most bizzare story of my career." E. Gajeel mumbled as he wrote down some details.

"No shit. How often do you meet yourself?" The Earthland version asked.

"It's nice to get a simple perspective for a change." E. Gajeel joked.

"Seems like a lot of people aren't to happy about you digging for facts." Gajeel said as his doppelgänger sat on the other side of the table.

"Questioning authority will do that." E. Gajeel said back. "Of course some people aren't to happy about that."

"Truth is the hardest pill to swallow." Gajeel added. "By the way, there's some losers outside who thought I was you. They're eating dirt right now."

"I thank you for dealing with them, and at the same time apologize for making you deal with my problem." E. Gajeel said, taking a sip from his drink. "Not going to lie, I've become a thorn to many a powerful organizations. My writing has caused a lot problems for the king. But I don't care; as long as I can still write the truth, I'm going to."

He put the cup down and Gajeel chuckled at himself. "When I first heard about this place, I'd thought it be completely different from my world."

Both stood up and wrapped an arm around each other's shoulder. "But you and I are exactly alike./ But me and you are exactly alike." Both said at the same time before the left the bar like that.

"Not only do you fight the man, but you dress nice and write fancy words like I do." Earthland Gajeel said.

"And you're just as unkept on the outside as I am on the inside." Edolas Gajeel said. "We have so much in common. Curiosity demanding, I'm pretty good with instruments and singing. You?"

"Same here! We're a musical genius." Gajeel said before looking around a corner as guards ran out of the bar. "Some pals of mine are here too. They may not be the smartest, but they got plenty of heart. So we need to find them when they start causing trouble."

"I'll let you know the moment after I know." E. Gajeel said. "I've got contacts everywhere. The king can't sneeze without me knowing, so this won't be a problem."

"Perfect. I'll stay out if trouble until you say so." Gajeel said. "Don't keep me waiting." The two shared a nod and walked away from each other.

* * *

_**Magic Car**_

"Thank you so much." Lucy said to the driver. "You just saved our lives."

"It's not a problem." The driver said. "Although, I feel a bit insulted that you would choice an airship over a car to get to the Royal City. Then again, I can out run anything. They don't call me Helios for nothing."

"I don't mean to be rude, but how are you exactly?" Wendy asked from the backseat next to Natsu.

"I was wrong..." He groaned out. "I was very wrong." With fake weakness, he looked up at the same time 'Helios' looked over his shoulder.

He had short blonde hair slicked back and was in a tuxedo. "I cannot believe that is the Earthland version of the most dangerous mercenary in the world." The driver pulled off his glasses, reveal red eyes. "It's actually pathetic."

'Zancrow!?' Natsu screamed in his head.

* * *

**Over four hundered likes and five hundred followers. Thank you all so much.**

**And thus, it is revealed. The Destroyer is Natsu Dragion. I'm surprised at two things: one, how few people got it right. And two, given how popular the troupe is, I'm shocked that no one thought it was a genderbent Erza.**

**As for E. Grimoire Heart... Well, my original plan was to just have E. Zancrow a part of the guild, but after a review from ChaosofTime and talking with NiA, we now have Ultear Omega, Azuma Klorophyl, E. Meredy, and E. Kain. In all honesty, this makes a lot of sense. In Earthland, they're on the wrong side of the law, so in Edolas they'd have the law on their side. But E. Zancrow... heh, I don't care WHAT universe it is. I could never see that guy on the side of the law. If the law said you had to kill someone, he'd be on the wrong side of it!**

**Forgive ALL the errors. NiA is sick, and I can't get a hold of Chris or anyone else to Beta it. So I had to do the best I could.**


	38. Spelunked

**Chapter 39**

**Spelunked**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

"That still hasn't answered the question." Lucy said.

"Oh, where are my manner." The blonde man said. "My name is Zancrow, the courier wizard."

"Never heard of ya." Wendy said.

"Huh, maybe I'm not in your Fairy Tail yet." E. Zancrow guessed.

'Yeah, like that's ever going to happen.' Natsu thought from his side.

"By the way, this magic-mobile doesn't seem to have an SE plug." Happy said.

"SE plug?" Wendy asked, confused.

"That stands for Self Energy Plug." Carla explained. "It's a device that transforms the drivers magical power into fuel."

"But since people in Edolas can't use magic like we can, there's no need for an SE plug." Lucy said.

"Does that mean it's running by magic only?" Wendy asked.

"Interesting, it seems that this world is far more advanced in vehicles than our world." Carla mumbled.

E. Zancrow shifted gears and the car slowed down before coming to a halt. "What was that for?" Lucy asked.

"While I do enjoy the lively discussion, I'm afraid you're forgetting one thing." He said. "All magic, including magical fuel, is limited in this world. You won't believe how hard this stuff is to acquire. So unfortunately, this is where I must drop you off. Please, get out."

"Just like that!?" Lucy shouted in anger.

"I'm afraid if I drive you any farther, I won't be able to return my Guildhall." He explained. "And since that villain, The Destroyer, found us, we've had to change locations again. So it's a longer journey back than it should be."

"Oh, man! Am I glad to be out of that thing." Natsu cheered as he hopped out of the car.

"Seems he understands it." The driver said before kicking the others. "I've heard of your plight from Lucy, sorry, my Lucy. In fact, it was her idea for me to save you. Standing up to the king is a good idea and all, but please, keep my Fairy Tail out of it. There's been more than enough death for us."

"Hold it." Natsu placed his hand on the car roof and the two stared at each other. "You're some kinda driver, right?"

"That's what you wanted to ask him!?" Lucy shouted.

With a sigh, E. Zancrow unbuckled his seat and stepped out of the car. "Yes, I am. And in this world, you're a mercenary who's killed several dozen members of my guild."

"Wait, what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell you that." Happy chuckled.

"I must say..." The blonde man shot forward and wrapped his arm around Natsu's head. "I much prefer this version of you. Much more refined than that vagabond."

"Uh... thanks." Natsu mumbled out, confused.

"But as I said, I can't go any farther." The blonde let go and headed back to the car. "I only came because my Lucy asked me to."

"Well, you don't have to do anything you don't want to." Wendy said, trying to be nice.

"We have no need for a coward, anyway." Carla said.

"Carla!" Wendy scolded.

"Are you the Earthland version of Wendy?" E. Zancrow asked, earning a nod. "Whoa, you're so small and cute."

"I'm Happy, and this is Carla." Happy said, introducing the cats.

"I'm sure you know, but I'm the Earthland Lucy." The girl said.

"Well, as I've said before, this is your stop." E. Zancrow pointed behind them and they all turned around.

"Is this..." Lucy started.

"The Royal City!" Happy finished.

"It's huge." Wendy mumbled in amazement.

"Why didn't you just tell us where we were?" Natsu asked.

"You didn't ask." E. Zancrow answered.

"Okay, I walked into that one..." He mumbled before turning back to the city. "This is excellent. I didn't expect to get here so fast."

"The lacrima that everyone turned into is somewhere in that city." Lucy mumbled.

"Let's get going already." Carla said before leading them down the path.

"Thanks for everything." Natsu said to the Edolas man.

"...You're all crazy, you know that?" E. Zancrow said, confusing Natsu. "Do you really think two teenagers, a little girl and a pair of cats are enough to bring down an entire kingdom?"

Natsu stared at him in thought for a moment as Happy stayed by his side. "Who said anything about trying to take down a kingdom? We're just going to save our friends. If they don't want to give them back peacefully, then we don't have any other choice but to fight."

E. Zancrow stared at him before giving a soft chuckle. "Just as crazy as our version."

"Yeah, probably." Natsu joked before he flipped up his hood and ran down the hill next to Happy.

* * *

_**The Royal City**_

To call this place different from the other cities would be as big an understatement one could make. All around the wizards, people were just waiting magic like it was never going to go away. "This is surprising..." Lucy said. "I've heard this place is a dictatorship, so I was expecting this town to be a bit more inactive."

"We got into town pretty easy too." Natsu said.

"This place is so different from Luen or Sycca." Lucy said, looking around. "It's like an amusement park."

"That's what happens when one city holds all the magic power in the world." Carla said. "They took all the magic power they could and concentrated it here. This heavenly town is nothing more than a piece of propaganda."

"What a king." Lucy said with disdain as they passed a corner.

"There sure is a lot of noise from there." Wendy said, running over. "Maybe it's some kind of parade."

"Wendy, we're not here to play." Carla said as the others ran after her and Happy.

They pushed through the crowd before Natsu came to a stop, making Lucy bump into him. "Don't just stop all of a sudd-" She stopped talking as she looked beyond him. In front of them was a giant lacrima, bigger than anything she'd ever seen. Guards surrounded it on all sides as ropes held it in place.

"It's the lacrima..." Wendy mumbled.

"Don't tell me that's..." Lucy started.

"Everyone from Magnolia." Happy finished.

"On top of that, this is just part of it." Carla explained. "There's traces of it being cut."

"This isn't all of it?!" Lucy asked in shock.

The people cheered louder as an old man with a long bread in robes stepped out of a balcony. He spread his arms wide and the cheers intensified as shouts of 'Your Majesty' started. Far off behind them, Gajeel watched the scene as well.

"The holy country of Edolas." The king spoke up and the cheers died down. "Behold the gift I bring you! The Anima project has created enough magic power for ten years!"

"What's 'created'? He took that power from our world." Happy mumbled under his breath.

"Let's sing and dance together, and share this happiness!" He cheered and the sheeple followed his lead. "Edolas people have a right to this magic power. We are the only nation that will continue to to the future! Nobody can take this magic power from us! And I promise you that I'll gain even more magic power!" He slammed his staff into the crystal, cracking it. "Enough to make this look like a piece of garbage!" The crack grew and some shards fell to the ground.

Natsu was about ten seconds from marching over to this guy and beating him to death as the crowd erupted into cheers of their country's name. "That's a joke if I ever heard one." Gajeel mumbled. "Everyone here is nothing but a moron." He walked away as Natsu just stared up.

'This guy is a lunatic!' He screamed in his head. 'He has no right to be a dog catcher, let alone a king.' He glanced behind him as Lucy started crying a little. "We'll get them all back..." He told her before letting her cry into his shoulder. "...I promise."

* * *

_**Sunset**_

_**Hotel Room**_

The events from earlier left the five wizards reeling. Wendy and Lucy were sitting on the couch as Natsu sat on the windowsill. Happy was leaning against the wall as Carla was drawing something. 'The mad king holds the entire city in his hands, and we need to get to him.' He stood up and started towards the door. "I need some air."

"You need to wait a little longer." Carla said.

"I'm just getting some air." He told her.

"No, you plan on storming the castle by yourself." She said back. "We need to formulate a plan, or we won't be able to turn everyone back to normal."

'Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?' Natsu asked himself. 'Maybe she's not that smart. Either that or my reckless cover is working a little too well.'

"Everyone was turned into that lacrima... how do we change them back?" Wendy asked.

"We have no choice but to ask the king himself." Carla said, returning to her drawing.

"But there's no way he'll tell us willingly." Wendy reminded.

"So why don't we just force him to tell us?" Natsu asked.

"Wait..." Lucy mumbled standing up. "Does the king know how to change everyone back?"

"Most likely." Carla nodded.

"This just might work..." The blonde mumbled. "If we can get close to the king..."

"Are you gonna keep us in suspense or are you going to tell us the plan?" Natsu asked.

"The plan is Gemini." The blonde said. "Gemini can not only turn into whoever they touch, but they also know everything that person does. In other words, if they can turn into the king, we can know how to save everyone."

'I'd never thought I'd hear myself say this but-' "That's a great plan, Lucy." Natsu said.

"But they can only hold this for transformation for five minutes, and they can only remember two people at once." Lucy explained. "Now the question is how do we get to the king?"

"There's too many guards around. It's not going to be easy." Wendy mumbled.

"This is how we get close to the king." Carla said, holding up her paper wit a crud map of the castle on it. "Like any mad king, he's bound to have an escape route or two available. This one links up with an old mine shaft just out side of town."

"How do you know that?" Wendy asked.

"This is information that just comes into my mind." Carla explained as best she could. "Ever since I came here, geographical information has been coming to me little by little."

"Nothing has come for me." Happy said, disappointed.

"If that's the case, then we can use it to get into the castle. This plan just might work." Lucy said.

"Alright." Natsu was actually excited to do something. "We should go at night, less chance of being seen."

"Agreed." Carla nodded. "Until then, let's just rest as much as we can for now."

* * *

_**Night**_

_**Mine Entrance**_

Carla served as the navigator for the group and they quickly found the tunnel outside the city. "We're here, I know it." She said.

"Okay, now... how do we see in this thing?" Natsu asked. "And no, I still can't use magic, Lucy."

"Oh, well... how about these?" In a blur of blonde and green, she came back holding torches.

"Great now, how do we light them?" Natsu reminded her.

"Oh yeah..." She mumbled disappointed in herself. Soon, she and Natsu were on the ground trying to create fire.

'Of all the things Hades taught me, why was this not one of them?' Natsu complained in his head. "I've never been more embarrassed in all my life."

"We don't have a choice, so just keep trying." Lucy told him. "You know, I never knew how convenient magic really was until just now."

"This is how non wizards start a fire?" Happy asked, earning a nod from Carla.

Natsu rubbed his stick a little faster and it broke. "Goddamn it! This is impossible!"

"I did it." Lucy sounded surprised herself as her stick started smoldering.

"Nice, Lucy! Wendy cheered.

'Thank god no one important is around.' Natsu said in his head. 'I'd never hear the end of this.'

"Does no one else see the irony of a fire wizard being unable to make a spark?" Carla asked.

"All that matters is that we have it." Natsu said.

Lucy rubbed it a little more and the flame grew. "I rule!" The torches lit, they started walking through the cave.

"It feels weird holding a torch in my hand." Natsu confessed.

"That's cause you just light your hand on fire." Happy said.

"Looks like no ones been here for a while." Lucy said, looking at the old support beams.

Carla studied her map before coming to a stop. "Hold the light forward, please." She told Wendy, who did just that. In front of them was blocked off section of wall. "Right here."

Lucy stepped forward and tapped the wall. "It's thick, and I think there's some magic spell on it."

"Okay, so we just turn around?" Natsu asked.

"No, we need to break it down somehow." Carla said. "The way to the castle is on the other side."

"Not a problem." Lucy said, reaching for her keys. "I've got this covered. **Open, Gate of the Golden Bull - Taurus!"** The key glowed before the Minotaur showed up.

"Cowman!" Happy cheered.

"Taurus is the most physically powerful spirit I've got." Lucy said. "If anyone can break this thing down, it's him. Now smash the wall down."

"You got it, miss Lucy." Taurus cracked his knuckles before punching the wall open.

"Careful!" Natsu shouted as some rocks started flying at him.

One last punch and the wall was open. "There really is a passageway." Lucy mumbled. "Nice work Taurus." The blonde then waved her key and the spirit returned to the spirit realm.

"You were right, Carla." Happy said.

"I hope this connects to the castle basement." She mumbled before leading them down the hall.

Natsu glanced over to Happy, who looked depressed. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't I have any information?" He asked. "I'm the same as Carla and we got sent on the same mission, so why is she the only one getting anything?"

"You promised me you wouldn't ask me that, remember?" She asked, making him nod. "I have no clue why you aren't getting anything."

"Well, let's keep moving." Lucy said before they walked forward.

"Looks like your cow destabilized this place." Natsu said, looking around. "This whole thing could come down at any moment."

"Taurus had nothing to do with this!" Lucy shouted back.

"Still, this is a really old cave." Wendy said.

"I wonder if there are any ghosts down here." Happy said aloud, scaring Lucy.

"Stop talking about nonsense." Carla said, leading the group. "This way. Then we take a left." She lead the group into a large space lit by bioluminescent fungus.

"Looks like we're in a clearing." Lucy said.

"And it looks like it's connected to the basement of the castle." Carla said.

"I don't know how you knew it, but I'm glad you're with us." Lucy told the cat.

"Even I don't know how." The cat responded. "The information just comes into my head."

"Thanks Carla." Happy said.

"Save the gratitude until after we've saved everyone." She told him. "From now on, this is the difficult part. We have to sneak into the kings bedroom and escape undetected. If the guards find us like this, we don't stand a chance."

"Well, if that happens, we can just use my magic." Lucy bragged.

"I doubt we can rely on you." Natsu said.

"What are you talking about!?" She shouted back annoyed. "If it wasn't for Taurus, we wouldn't be here and the whole plan will only work thanks to Gemini!"

"Let's just go." He huffed. The group took a few steps forward before a string like substance wrapped around Lucy. "What the!?"

"Lucy!" Wendy cried out before more strings hit her and Natsu.

"I can't move..." Lucy groaned as knights surrounded the group.

"Soldiers?" Happy asked.

"Why are there so many in a place like this?" Lucy asked.

"How were we discovered?" Happy mumbled as Carla stood in shock.

"Come into my parlor, said the spider to the idiotic fairies." The group looked over to Natsu Dragion walking forward.

"Natsu!?" Lucy shouted as the Earthland Natsu glared at his counterpart.

Dragion walked forward and flipped Natsu's hood up. "Did you really think a hood was gonna stop people from seeing the resemblance?" He turned and looked to the nearest guard. "Put the animals in their cells."

"Yessir." The guards nodded before dragging the humans away.

"Stop it, Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Carla and Happy ran forward, only to be cut off by Dragion staring down at them. "I suppose we should thank you." Dragion said before all the soldiers dropped to their knees, including him. "Exceeds, we thank you and welcome you home."

"Exceed?" Lucy repeated.

'That's what those idiots in the forest called them.' Natsu said in his head, as his mouth was gagged. 'Did they really double cross us!?

"Happy, Carla... who are you guys?" Wendy asked before they were dragged away.

"We owe you one for helping us capture these trespassers." E. Natsu said.

Carla looked shellshocked as Happy turned to her in horror.

* * *

**And this is how E. Zancrow is different from canon. This one is polite, refined and uh, not crazy. In other words, he's a wet blanket, or as NiA put it, mentally stable. Natsu is not happy with Happy and that's bad news for the cats. Be honest with me, did anyone else scream 'WHAT THE FUCK' at the tv when they say this for the first time?**

**Beta read by Natsu is Awesome.**

**Side note: I don't know if this happened recently or like two years ago, but I went on iTunes and found all the Fairy Tail music on it. Openings, endings, and even the ost!**


	39. Fly Away From Here

**Chapter 39**

**Fly Away From Here**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback / Dreams_

**_Location / Date / Time Skip_**

* * *

_**Castle Dungeon**_

With a grunt, Natsu and Wendy were tossed into the cold cell. "Where is everyone?!" Natsu shouted as he raced back to the closing door. "Tell me!"

"Everyone?" E. Azuma asked.

"He means Lucy and Carla and Happy!" Wendy shouted back.

"Lucy... oh, you mean our little actress." E. Azuma spoke back. "She's going to be an example of what happens when you defy the kingdom. So, 'Lucy Ashely' is going to be executed for crimes against the kingdom."

Natsu slammed his head against the bars, busting his head open a little. "You try putting a scratch on her and I'll burn you all to ash! Do you hear me!?"

"How terrifying." He sarcastically said back. "Tell me, are all Earthland wizards as illtempered as you?"

"That's enough, Klorophyl." Both looked over as Dragion walked over. "Don't toy with the caged animals. They're liable to bite your hand off."

"You..." Natsu growled at himself, specially around his neck. "Give that back! It's mine!"

"What, this thing?" He asked, taking off the Earthland scarf. "It's important to you, isn't it?" He smirked before dropping it on the ground and rubbing it into the dirt. "You still want it back?" He kicked it into the cell and Natsu grabbed it. "That's adorable. It's like a baby."

"What about Carla and Happy?" Wendy asked.

"Are you talking about the Exceed?" E. Natsu asked back.

"That's not Happy's name!" Natsu shouted after putting his scarf back on.

"Since the Exceeds have completed their mission, they've returned home." E. Azuma explained. "They're probably receiving their reward and food right now."

Natsu glared at the two as Wendy thought back to what Carla said before they left for Edolas. "That's impossible. I don't know what the mission was, but Carla said she forfeited it."

"Oh, how adorable. She lied to you." E. Natsu mocked. "The truth is, she pulled it off better than I thought possible."

Natsu continued to glare at the two men as Wendy looked in confusion and horror. "What was her mission?"

"You still don't get it, do you?" E. Natsu asked. "Go handle something else, Klorophyl. I'll explain everything to the wide biddy kiddies." The dark skinned man nodded before leaving. "Gather round kids, it's story time."

* * *

**_Street Level_**

The guards surrounded the lacrima as the elite of Edolas went about their daily lives, blissfully ignorant of the truth of the crystal and where it came from. One glanced over his shoulder to find E. Gajeel writing something. "You, what are you doing?" The guard asked as he and his fellow cronies surrounded him.

"Just recording this historic event." The reporter answered.

"Who are you?" The guard repeated.

"Just a reporter writing a piece about the lacrima." E. Gajeel answer. "I'd love to ask you a few questions, if you don't mind that is."

"No comment. Beat it." The guard growled out, starting to get angry.

"There seems to be a lot of guards on the north side. Are there as many on the south side?" He aske.

"Get lost before we arrest you!" The guard shouted.

"Sorry about that." E. Gajeel chuckled as he walked away. "Carry on." He glanced up to the top of the tower as his Earthland clone watched the scene.

"Too many people around... They might be ignorant, but they don't deserve to get hurt." Gajeel mumbled. "I hate to say this, but it looks like I'm gonna have to think like Salamander." He looked down to find E. Gajeel in the crowd and the two shared a look.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

In a room fit for a human, literally in terms of size, Carla and Happy laid on top of a large bed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around for a bit. "Where am I? Carla, wake up." He nudged her arm and she started to stir.

"Tomcat... What happened to us?" She asked, looking around herself.

"We were knocked out and... brought here." He explained to the best of his abilities.

Carla merely hung her head in shame. "I remember... my information was nothing more than a trap."

"No way!" Happy shouted back. "It was just a coincidence that we were caught! It wasn't your fault Carla!"

"I promised her..." She whispered, clutching her paw. "I promised Wendy I'd protect her."

The door slowly creaked open and the two were met with... what was supposed to be a lion. "Meow. Are you the guys that completed their mission to Earthland?"

"Ichiya!?" Happy asked in shock. "Or... who are you?"

"What are you talking about? We're the same species." The cat said back.

"Mister Nichiya." The three looked at a tall black cat with a elongated neck and a pumping fist behind the yellow cat. "It's the first time they've ever to Edolas. It's probably the first time they're seeing another Exceed."

"Oh, that makes sense." Nichiya said. "I am Nichiya, captain of the Extalia royal guard."

"And I'm Nadi, the minister of state here." The pumping cat said. "Good job on your mission."

"Mission?" Happy repeated as Carla stayed silent. "It'll be fine, Carla."

"I know this is sudden, but the queen is waiting for you." Nichiya said, turning around. "Come along."

"The queen!?" Happy shouted back. He glanced over at Carla, still staring into space. "Carla, leave it to me. For now let's see how this plays out." He received no response for the white cat. "This time, I'll protect you."

She looked at him and gave a soft nod before the two climbed off the bed. They followed the two larger cars out the door, which was guarded by even bigger cats. "What's with all the cats?" Happy mumbled.

"I bet you're excited." Nadi said in a singsongy tone.

"Maybe if you told us what was going on." Happy suggested. They walked through a bright light and Happy was amazed at the sight.

All around them were cats of all colors, walking and talking just like they were. One pair was a fish monger and a woman shopping, there was one that was trying to pick up a girl with milk, but the one that stuck out was an old cat next to a chalkboard. "In other words, even the human king is mananged by the Exceeds."

"This place is filled with cats..." Happy mumbled as the citizens started greeting their guides.

"That's the heroes from Earthland." One member crowd said about Carla and Happy.

"We are Exceed, not cats." Nadi said, correcting Happy's earlier statement. "The ones who stand above the humans and guide them."

"Exceed..." Happy mumbled back.

"And this is the kingdom of Edolas, Extalia." Nadi said, motioning towards the large castle in the distance.

* * *

_**Edolas Royal City**_

The crowd gathered around the crystal in excitement and nationalism as the extraction was about to begin. E. Gajeel walked through the crowd and stopped next to a guard. "Looks like the excitement is about me to start."

"Yes... the king will be very happy after all of this." The guard nodded back.

"We're on the south side of the plaza, right?" The reporter asked. "One has to ask if the security here is matched on the eastern and western sides."

"It's not, but that's only because due to the size of the lacrima." The guard answered.

"You're kidding, really?" E. Gajeel asked, scaring the guard.

"Please don't put that in the article. I'd lose my job." The guard begged.

"How could you accuse me of such a thing?" E. Gajeel asked back. "I'm completely aware of what I should and shouldn't write. I'm always an impartial man."

"Whatever you say..." The guard said, sweat dropping as the reporter walked away.

E. Gajeel stopped in the middle of the crowd and looked at the lacrima. 'Troops are stationed along the north and south, but there's more on the north side. My sources say the event will be held south of the lacrima.' He looked up and tipped his hat before randomly pointing to the side.

Gajeel followed the finger and saw the circle of guards cut short at the south before his counter part walked over. "Alright, let's get to work." He discreetly jumped down and landed in the crowd before locking eyes with his counterpart. The crowd was cheering madly as the extractors were about to start the process.

The lacrima glowed as E. Gajeel reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare. "What's that, fireworks?" One onlooker asked.

"Yes, that's it." He nodded back. "See." He held it high and pressed the button, sending the into the sky. The guards saw this and realized something was wrong as more were shot up, spelling 'north' in glitter. "And the rest is on you, me."

"Soldiers!" Gajeel said, doing his best to disguise his voice. "That's a warning. Someone is planing it attack from the north side of the plaza. Protect the lacrima at all costs."

"That's the rear side of the lacrima!" One soldier said. "We don't have a lot of men there."

"Keep as many men here as possible." Another soldier said. "I'll lead some north. Push the crowd back for their safety."

"Right." As the other guards ran to the north, the few that remained pushed the crowd back.

Only Gajeel stayed in place. "Time to get this party started."

"We said move!" The guard shouted as Gajeel spun around, flung his cloak off and charged.

"That Mystogan guy might be weirdo, but I've got no other choice but to trust him." He said he pulled his fist back. **"Iron Dragon Club!"** He launched it forward and the beam wiped out some guards.

"Just as planned." E. Gajeel said, looking out from behind a pillar.

**"Iron Dragon Sword!"** Gajeel jumped into the air, turned his arm into its sword form and struck the lacrima. "Take this!" He hit it again and the crystal glowed before exploding into a bright light. The crowd stared in shock as he landed, looking right into the light. "What the?"

* * *

_**Extalia**_

"Humans are a foolish and inferior species." Nadi said as he and Nichiya lead the two down the hall. "So we have to monitor them properly."

"Aside from that, they smell really bad." Nichiya added, but Happy was more preoccupied with Carla's demeanor.

"Our queen stays here and monitors the humans." Nadi added.

"Now she has an eloquent smell." Nichiya said, practically blushing.

"Since it be a bother if they suddenly increased in numbers, the queen decides who is not needed, and then we kill them." Nadi said, turning around to the two.

"Why would she do that?" Happy asked, terrified of that power.

"In order to preserve the magic that is on the verge of dying out." Nadi explained. "That's what the queen has said. For our queen not only monitors the humans in this world, but also of the world called Earthland."

"She decides which people live or die?" Happy asked.

"She has the right." Nichiya said. "For she is a god."

"A god?" Happy asked.

Carla came to a stop and stood in place. "What was our mission? I remember now... Ever since I was born, I had a mission." Nadi and Nichiya shared a look. "To kill Wendy, the dragon slayer chosen by the queen."

Happy stared in shock of the revelation. "What!? What do you mean, Carla?"

"Please, shut up for a moment." Carla begged.

"What do you mean by 'kill Wendy'!?" He asked before gasping in horror. "Wait... then my mission... was to..."

"I thought it was better if you didn't know... I'm sorry." Carla said.

"Natsu... I was sent to kill Natsu!?" He shouted.

"Tomcat, calm down!" Carla shouted at the shocked Happy. "Our mission was never completed, nor will we accomplish it! So why is everyone treating us like we were successful!?"

"Memory loss?" Nichiya suggested.

"It's possible." Nadi said back. "The side effects of over writing are unknown."

"Answer me!" Carla shouted.

"I will explain." Nadi said. "In order for the queen to monitor the humans, six years ago we sent 100 Exceed into Earthland. Once hatched, you were each given information so that you could seek out and kill the Dragon Slayers. But the situation changed. The Anima the humans created started showing possibilities.

"Instead of killing humans in Earthland, we decided to gather them as magic power. The dragon slayers are apparently especially strong in terms of magic. That's why we changed your mission into bring the dragon slayers here."

* * *

_**Dungeon**_

Natsu and Wendy stared in shock of the revelation. "Now that's the look I love to see!" E. Natsu cheered. "Innocence shattered."

"That's a lie..." Wendy mumbled back.

"Oh, I'm afraid it is all true." The mercenary said back. "What we really wanted was you, the magic power of dragons. And now that you're here, the king's plan will work, and I can finally get paid. Though I gotta admit, it's gonna be weird watching myself die." He laughed a little before walking away as Natsu sank to the ground, his mind flooded with memories of Happy.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

Carla fell to her knees in shock of the revelation. "As I thought, the long-ranged attempt to override their orders didn't reach them properly." Nadi said, looking at the shell-shocked faces.

"But the results were good." Nichiya said, ignoring the tears from their eyes. "You brought the Dragon Slayers here after all. We've left the magical conversion up to the humans since they're better at it."

"You're wrong..." Carla mumbled through her tears. "We came to Edolas on our own volition..."

"Nope... you were simply caring out the mission." Nadi said, shaking his arm differently.

"In order to save everyone... I led them underground..." She whimpered.

"You didn't notice? We were leading you there." Nadi said back.

"I... wanted to protect Wendy... she's all that matters." She mumbled out.

"That was merely a form of self-delusion." Nadi said, breaking her down even more. "By changing your mission from 'kill' to 'capture', your duty became protecting the Dragon Slayers."

"That can't be!" She sobbed/yelled as Happy stood up.

"All of your actions we're according to your orders, nothing more." Nichiya said as Happy stepped in front of Carla.

"WE'RE NOT YOUR PUPPETS!" He shouted, scaring the two. "WE'RE FAIRY TAIL WIZARDS!"

"Happy..." She mumbled for the first time in her life.

Happy reached over and grabbed Carla's paw. "Let's go, Carla!" He shouted before running in the opposite direction. "We're gonna save them all by ourselves! We'll definitely save them!"

"This is..." Nichiya mumbled in disbelief.

"Fallens..." Nadi finished the thought for him. "Those who have been poisoned by the impurity of Earthland are now fallens."

"Meow!" Nichiya screamed like an idiot.

"Two fallens have escaped!" Nadi shouted.

"Royal guards, after them!" Nichiya screamed.

* * *

_**Royal City**_

Natsu and Wendy sat in their cell alone in thought. "This is straight up BS." Natsu said. "Happy didn't turn his back on us. That's not possible. Is it?"

"I don't know anymore." Wendy said back.

"I wish I could use my magic. Then we'd be out of here in no time." He huffed out.

"Carla, where are you?" Wendy mumbled.

A few blocks down the hall, Lucy woke up in the stocks connected to chains. "What the? Where am I!? Natsu, this isn't funny! Let me out of this thing!" She tried struggling out of it before she stopped and remembered what happened. "That's right, we were captured in the mines. We were so close, and then...

"You jerks better let me out of here, or you'll be in big trouble! Do you hear me!?" She shouted at the guards.

"Sadly, we do." One mumbled before standing at attention. "Ma'am."

Lucy looked over to the door as a pink haired girl in a suit walked in. "Who are you?"

"My names is Meredy." She answered kneeling down, reaching into her suit. "And I'm curious about something."

* * *

_**Extalia**_

The Exceeds of the city were going about their daily business when a giant cloud of dust ran into the city. "Out of our way! Out of our way!" Happy shouted as the guards chased after them. The whole city looked on confused as they dodged a sword swing.

The two rounded a corner and dove into a hay bale on a wagon as the guard passed them, with Nichiya acting like the unhealthy fat bastard he was in the rear. He fell down and knocked the blocks out of the way, mumbling incoherently. The wagon started rolling forward and when it hit Nichiya, it gained momentum, sending it further downhill.

Carla was barely hanging on to the back of the wagon as it rolled into the woods. Another bump and she went flying off the wood, only for Happy to grab her. "Hold on tightly!" Happy shouted.

"...Okay" She nodded.

Happy turned around as the wagon flew off a cliff and hit the ground, hard. What hay that was left offered some protection against the impact. "Ow..."

"Well, we're still in one piece." Carla groaned as she forced herself up. Her eyes went wide as she raced over to the edge. "Happy! Look at that!" The two stared at the gigantic lacrima floating in the sky across from them.

"The lacrimal is floating!" Happy shouted in shock.

"This one is even larger than the one we saw in the capital." Carla mumbled.

"That's where everyone from Fairy Tail is!" Happy declared. "They were all kept there instead of the city!"

"So... this island is floating?" Carla asked, looking over the edge.

"The kingdom is so far down." Happy mumbled. "How should we drop down on the capital?"

"We can't since our Aera magic is working..." Carla mumbled.

"You two, whatcha doing in my fields!?" An angry voice shouted from behind.

"Crap, they found us." Happy said as they turned around, only to be meet by an angry white farmer cat brandishing a hoe.

"So... you must be the 'fallens' soldiers are looking for." He mumbled. Happy braced himself to fight, but that bravado was dashed away as the white cat swung his farm tool. "Get out! Get out!"

"I'm sorry, just stop screaming!" Happy begged.

"The cart rolled down here. Find them!" Nichiya shouted from the top of the cliff, catching everyone's attention.

"They're already here..." Happy mumbled as Carla kept her head down.

"Noo!" The farmer screamed, scaring Happy. "Get off my field!"

"Alrigth, were going now!" Happy shouted back, scared for his life.

"And get in my house!" He shouted, shocking the two. He lead them towards a house that was way to similar to the farmers face for comfort.

"Won't the soldiers come looking for us?" Happy asked. "Wait, you made a deal with them didn't you?"

"No!" The farmer screamed back, scaring Happy again.

"Dear, your back. Is the field work done already?" A blue female cat walked forward and asked. "Oh, we have guests."

"Sorry." Happy apologized. "We know this is pretty sudden."

"No trouble at all." The woman said back.

"I'm Happy, and this is Carla." Happy introduced the two.

"What lovely names." The female said as the male walked into the house. "Now please, go wash up and you can join us for lunch." Once inside, they explained everything that happened to them, as well as learned the names of the two owners.

"You two have been through an awful lot, haven't you?" Marl, the blue cat, asked as she placed a tray of fish in the table.

"Mister Lucky, Miss Marl. Thanks for hiding us." Happy said as he reached for a fish.

"Kaahh!" Lucky shouted, scaring Happy. "Eat up, ya hear!?"

"Aye..." Happy nervously nodded back.

"Thank you.." Carla mumbled back.

"Please forgive my husband." Marl said, walking back to the table. "We don't conform to those in the kingdom, so we were exiled a long time ago and have lived here ever since."

"Don't go telling them what they don't need to know!" Lucky shouted at his wife.

"Okay, okay." She teased.

"I see... so that's why you let us in." Happy realized.

"It's got nothing to do with that." Lucky huffed before slamming his hands on the table. "If you wanna hide here, you're gonna work for it! Kay!?"

"Yessir." Happy nodded, dropping his fish on the floor.

"Alright, so eat up! You're gonna need the energy, got it!?" He shouted/asked, making Marl chuckle. A good hour later, the cats from Earthland were redressed and Happy was doing his best to till the field. "Put your back into it! You wanna be a man?!"

"How does this make me a man?" Happy asked back.

"Less balktalk, more work!" Lucky shouted back, scaring Happy into working.

A little while later, he wiped some sweat off his brow and looked over at the other working. "Do you really work with these tools everyday, mister Lucky? I feel like I'm about to pass out."

"That's how you know you're doing it right, kid." Lucky said back. "Understand!?"

"Yes sir..." Happy nodded. "This guy is over the top even when he's calm... he'd go bonkers if I said anything though, so I'll just keep my fishhole quite."

"Then don't say stuff out loud!" Lucky shouted, scaring Happy.

Back at the house, Carla was pressing some kind of weird Edolas fruit as Marl walked out.

"No, like this! Put your back into it!" Lucky shouted as he tilled the field rapidly. "See, like a real man!"

"A real man..." Happy sweat dropped, thinking of Elfman.

"There, see? That's how you do it!" Lucky said, standing proud over his handy work.

"Wow." Happy said in amazement.

"Quit gauwking and get back to work!" Lucky shouted, scaring Happy.

"He already forgot he told me to watch him..." Happy mumbled. "He's got some issues, but he's liable to go off if I say anything, so I'll just keep quite."

"I'm right here!" Lucky shouted.

"Wow, you're very good at this." Marl said as she watched Carla work.

"It's pretty simple. Finished." The white car said.

"Thank you. Now just pour them in here." Marl said as she held a bowl up. Carla dumbed the balls into the liquid as Lucky kept screaming at Happy. "They're getting along splendidly." She joked as Carla kept her head down.

"I'm dying over here... Can't we stop for a minute?" Happy begged.

"If you got time to talk, you got time to work, kiddo." Lucky said back.

"Why don't you two strong men take a break?" Marl asked. "We've made some cold drinks."

"Mercy!" Happy shouted in joy as the two walked over.

"I get first drink, not you!" Lucky shouted.

* * *

**_Royal City_**

Lucy was out of the stocks and now staring at the goop on her wrists before trying to pull it off. "I'm grateful she let me out of that thing, but did she need to put me in this?" She turned to the door and the guards standing watch. "Hey, can you let me out of this gunk? I won't try to escape, I promise."

"Could she put some of that stuff in the blondes mouth?" One guard asked.

"Earthland men must be tough Sons-of-bitches." The other guard said. "I don't know how anyone could find all this yelling attractive."

"Shut up!" Lucy shouted back before pulling out one of her keys, but the summoning failed. 'My keys aren't working anymore. What ever this goop is, it might be messing with my magic.' "Man this sucks. I hope Natsu and Wendy are okay."

* * *

**_Desert_**

The Helios rode through the desert before E. Zancrow looked out to see his Lucy thumbling for a ride. "Attaboy, Zancrow." She said, jumping into the short limo. "Now let's get to the guild, there's work to be done."

The car started up again and took off across the desert. "I did as you asked." The driver said. "The five of them are at the Royal City, and quite serious about facing the kingdom. One must give them credit for bravado."

"That's because they aren't running." She said back. "So tell me, you get anymore fuel?"

"Sadly, no." E. Zancrow answered. "The scoundrels of the royal army arrived long before I ever did. There isn't no a drop of fuel from here to Sicca. If luck smiles on us, we'll make it back to the guild before we run out. Else I'm pushing you the rest of the way back. Still, I do wish you hadn't sent me on that errand. If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd gone soft."

E. Lucy chuckled at him before pulling pulling him in a head lock. "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Please keep your hands to yourself, miss Lucy." E. Zancrow flipped a switch on the dashboard and magic restraints grabbed Ashely and held her in place.

* * *

_**Extalia**_

_**Lucky and Marl's Farm**_

Happy groaned as he stood on top of the house, sweeping the roof. "Thank god the oldtimer can't hear me from here but does have to work me like a dog."

"It's either this or you take your chances with the soldiers!" Lucky shouted, Happy once again failing to think inside his head. "Now make the roof spotless."

"How'd he hear me..." Happy mumbled before slipping and almost falling off the roof.

"Keep messing around like that and you'll be scrubbing the toilet." Lucky warned, making Happy pull himself up. "Once the roof is done, you're chopping firewood with me! Got it!?"

"Ayesir!" Happy nodded back.

Inside the house, Carla was sipping tea as Marl was making some clothing. "You're not big on smiling, are you?" Marl asked. "Give it a try, dear."

"I just don't feel like smiling right now, that's all." Carla said.

"Something painful must happened to the two of you." Marl said, catching Carla's attention. "Things might seem bad now, but you'll smile again.

"I find that idea unlikely." Carla said, looking up at the ceiling.

"You say that, but it will happen." Marl said before returning to her machine. Carla turned back to her tea in thought and shame.

Outside, Happy split a piece of wood and was happy with himself. "Now this I can do."

"Quit dautaling or your never gonna match me!" Lucky said, making Happy look at the massive pile of split wood next to the white cat.

"Holy cow!" He shouted. Not wanting to be outdone, the tow engaged in a log splitting contest. On their last pieces, both missed, sending vibrations that forced them to let go of the axes. The two looked at each other before they started laughing a little.

"Keep working!" Lucky shouted, killing the mood before turning to the piles. "Eh, that's enough firewood for one day. Take a rest kid."

"Good, because I'm tired and stinky." Happy said, sitting against the stump.

"Then take a bath!" Lucky shouted.

"I'm going!" Happy shouted, scared for his life.

Soon, the workday was done and the Earthland cats sat on the porch of the house. "I've never worked so hard in my life." Happy groaned as Carla sat in silence.

"Excelent work, you two." Marl said, walking out of the house. "Relaxing after a hit bath and a hard day's work is the best, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's the best." Happy nodded.

"So tell me, you were born in Earthland, right?" She asked. "Who gave you your names?"

"Natsu, my friend." Happy answered.

"Me too..." Carla mumbled. "A friend gave me mine."

"Those friends are being held at the royal city, so we have to go and save them." Happy explained.

"You're going to rescue humans?" Marl asked confused.

"I know that actions like this are unheard of in Extalia." Carla mumbled.

"That's not true, I think it's a great thing to do." The older female answered, confusing the two. "It doesn't matter if yoru friends are a human or an Exceed. Besides, even though we look different, our feelings will always be the same."

"Feelings?" Carla mumbled back.

"Yes, our feelings of love are all the same no matter what you look like." She continued.

Carla merely huffed and turned back to the farm. "My feelings... they feel as though they are being manipulated by someone else. Right now, I can't even be sure that the words I'm speaking are mine."

"Of course they're your words!" Happy shouted. "And they're your feelings too! The feeling to rescue our friends is definitely our own!"

"You really think so?" She asked back.

"You seem to be a bit lost right now, but you'll be okay." Marl said. "Besides, you have a white knight here beside you." Happy turned solid crimson at being called a knight. "You'll be able to find your heart on your own, or maybe you've already found it. All that's left to to is recognize it, and trust those feelings."

Carla looked in thought for a second before giving off a smile. "You're different, miss Marl." Carla said. "The Exceeds look at themselves as angels and their queen as a god. They say humans are beneath them."

"Well, in the past I used to think like that too, but then my children were taken by the queen." Marl confessed. "In the dragon slayer plan, one hundred children... eggs really were collected. They gave us no reason and we were told to accept it. And without seeing my child's face, they were sent to Earthland."

The two listened to the conversation with shock and interest. "Because we opposed that plan, we were exiled. It was about that time I figured it out... we aren't gods or angels or anything, just parents. After that, humans and exceeds all those things don't matter anymore. My husband may have a bad mouth, but he feels the same as I do."

"Kah! Stop talking about things you don't know about!" Lucky shouted as he walked forward. "How long are you kids staying here for!?"

"Oh, you." Marl brushed it off.

"Quit making such a sad look!" He shouted at Happy. "Be happy that you're alive at least! Stop acting pampered and get out!"

"We don't have to throw them out so suddenly..." Mark said.

"No... he's right." Happy spoke up. "We have to go and save everyone." Carla nodded in agreement.

"Now you get it." Lucky huffed. "If you keep shaking in fear, you can't do anything! Kids these days don't even know that."

The two Fairy Tail cats raced over to the edge of the island before turning around and waving goodbye. "Thanks for everything!" Happy shouted.

"Never come back here again!" Lucky shouted.

"Take care and look out for each other!" Marl shouted.

The two nodded and kept running towards the edge. "Carla, did you understand what that guy was saying?" Happy asked.

"Yes, I understand." She nodded.

"Ever since I got here, I was so nervous about everything." He said.

"The same here." Carla nodded as they reached the edge. "But no more!" They jumped off the edge and entered a free fall.

"We need to move forward!" Happy shouted as they gripped each other's hands.

'We are Exceeds. The only ones capable of natural magical powers.' Carla told herself. 'The reason we couldn't use magic before was because our hearts were unstable.' Both activated their magic and flew into the sky. 'No more. We know that being an Exceed doesn't define us. Our wings will listen to our hearts.' "Lets get going. We have to save everyone!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded as they flew into the sky as Lucky and Marl looked on.

"Look at that, he learned to fly after all." Lucky said, fighting back the tears."

"You looked a lot like him, Lucky." Marl said back.

"Don't lie, he's nothing like me." He retorted.

"Whatever you say." She chuckled out through her tears. "And he's got such a wonderful girlfriend."

"It's a hundred years too early before he can bring a girl back home!" Lucky bawled out.

"He's become a man who cares for his friends. I'm so proud of him." Marl weeped out.

"Aye!" Lucky shouted.

* * *

**Is it wierd that I get a 'Kitty and Red' vibe from Marl and Lucky? Not much of a change from canon other than what we saw with the Edolas people, but please don't hate me. The next few chapters, everything changes.**

**NiA was busy, so this was beta read by Christopher Dragkrow.**


	40. Boiling Point

**Chapter 40**

**Boiling Point**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

**"Magic"**

_Flashback_

**_Location / Date / Time Change_**

* * *

"I'm telling you, all our tests prove the Earthland wizards have magic stored within them." E. Kain told the table of the captains and king in the war room.

"So they're just like the Exceeds, aren't they?" Omega asked.

"Yes, but I wouldn't say that to an Exceeds face if I were you." He warned.

"Then that Lucy girl also has magic inside her?" E. Meredy asked.

"Probably." E. Kain nodded.

"Then it would be a waste if we killed her." E. Ultear said. "We should keep her around and suck the magic out of her for as long as possible."

"We cannot do that." The whole table turned to the king. "We've received orders from the queen of the Exceeds, Shagote. She must be executed."

"By orders of the queen?" E. Meredy asked.

"We cannot disobey the Exceeds..." E. Azuma said.

"Damn! It's such a waste, though!" E. Ultear mumbled.

"It's for the best." E. Kain said. "Even with our current abilities, we are unable to extract magic from a human being."

"And what about Dragion's clone?" Pantherlily asked. "Aren't he and the girl human as well?"

"They are like humans, but at the same time they are also not humans." E. Kain said. "Once the experiment succeeds, we will be able to gain a near infinite amount of magic."

"That's amazing, isn't it Meredy?" E. Ultear asked.

"...Yeah." The girl mumbled.

"Alright, Kain. Begin at once." The king ordered. "And hurry with the extraction of magic from the Earthland lacrima as well."

"Yessir." E. Kain nodded as he and the other humans stood up and left.

"An unlimited source of magic power... the thought is exciting, isn't it?" Omega asked.

"I suppose..." E. Azuma said back.

"So, have any plans for celebrating?" She asked. As the conversation went on, E. Meredy kept her head hung during the walk.

The only two left in the room were the king and Pantherlily, who had a concerned look on his face. "What's wrong, Pantherlily?"

"Sir, it's about the increase in our military these days..." The catman started before the king glared at him. "Never mind... Please excuse me." He stood up and left, leaving the king alone.

* * *

_**Prison**_

Lucy sat alone in her cell, thinking over everything she's been told. "Happy and Carla are part of a race called Exceeds. Here, Exceeds are sorta like angels, and their queen is a god. The words of god is absolute and her job is to regulate all the humans. If she says death, then the human must be killed."

She stayed silent for a few seconds before rolling around on the ground, trying to free herself. "How stupid! What a totally unjust law!"

"For someone not from this world, you sure think you know a lot about it." She stopped rolling around as the cell door opened and Natsu Dragion walked in.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. "Where's Wendy!? Is she safe? How did you-"

"Shut up." He told her. "I'm not your Natsu."

"Oh, right..." Lucy dropped her head as E. Natsu picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"You're pretty calm right now. You do know what's going to happen to you, right?" He asked as he walked out of the cell.

"Yeah... but your just so similar to my Natsu." She answered. "Both your faces and your voices are are exactly the same. I guess I can relax around you a bit."

"...Your version me, what's he like?" E. Natsu asked.

"Well, he's been a member of Fairy Tail for years." She started. "In fact, he's the one who brought me into the guild. He's kind and strong and cool and always willing to lend a hand to someone who needs it. But he's also a little childish. Just mention Igneel around him and-"

Dragion went wide eyed and threw Lucy to the ground before slamming his boot down on her gut. "Don't you EVER mention that bastards name in front of me again!"

"But... he's your dad..." Lucy groaned out.

"I don't know what kinda father he was in your world, but here that son of a bitch was a drunk!" E. Natsu shouted, stomping on her again. "And when he couldn't pay his tab, he pimped ME out to make some cash for him! And that's not a metaphor."

Lucy looked down in shame. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be." He said back, confusing her. "I got my revenge years ago when I sliced his throat open. My first kill... I wish I could kill him over and over again."

Lucy looked at him in absolute horror. Sure, her dad was mean but she'd never wanted to kill him. "He was your own father! How could you kill him?"

"Simple, the price was right." He answered.

"Fine, then I'll pay you to help save my friends!" Lucy shouted. Dragion lifted his foot off, picked her up, and held her over the edge.

"Sorry, but I always finish one contract at a time." He said. "And my current one is wiping out Fairy Tail. Which is why you're going to die here."

"Natsu would never do this!" Lucy shouted. "He's an nice guy and would never do such a thing to someone who couldn't fight back."

"Shame that your brain isn't as big as your mouth." E. Dragion said. "I get off on watching people beg for their lives. I've got so many kills under my belt, it's no wonder I've earned the title of 'The Destroyer'."

Lcuy looked at him with tears in her eyes. "You don't get to talk like that with his face."

"Shame, it's the last voice you're ever going to hear." He let go and she started falling to the ground while he watched.

As she fell to the ground, a familiar voice called out to her. "Lucy!" She looked over to find Carla and Happy flying over to her.

"Exceeds?" E. Natsu asked.

"You're alright now! We've come to help you!" Happy shouted as he flew towards her, only to hit the wall instead. Calra caught Lucy and pulled her up.

"Thanks... wait, you're wings?" Lucy asked.

"The problem wasn't with our wings but with our hearts." Carla explained as Happy pulled himself out of the wall.

"I haven't flow since we got here, so I guess I used to much speed." Happy chuckled as he took Lucy from Carla.

"The hell is going on here?" E. Natsu asked. "I got orders from the queen to kill this girl."

"We're rescinding those orders." Carla said.

"Look, I don't care if you are an Exceed." He said back. "You still don't have the authority to cancel the queens orders. So hand her over, and I'll forget this whole thing."

"Your head is too high, human." Carla said. "Do you not know who I am? I am Carla, the daughter queen Shagote, princess of Extalia."

All three stared in shock before Dragion dropped to his knees. "Please forgive me!" Happy and Lucy stared in shock. They never thought they'd see Natsu, ANY Natsu, begging for his life.

"Tell me, where is your Earthland counterpart and the girl he came with?" Carla asked.

"Both are under the west tower." He answered.

"Release them immediately." Carla ordered.

"I would if I could, but I can't." He told her.

"I don't care, just do it!" Carla shouted.

"Natsu! Don't listen to them!" All glanced over as Pantherlily and a squad of soldiers raced over.

"Who is that!?" Lucy asked in shock. "Is he one of you guys?"

"I've never seen an Exceed that big before!" Happy shouted in a panic.

"Those two are fallen Exceeds!" Pantherlily shouted. "They've been excited from Extalia!"

"What!?" Dragion shouted back.

"We're running!" Carla declared as she flew away.

"Wait, I thought you were a princess?" Lucy asked as Happy followed the white cat.

The soldiers reached the mercenary as he punched the ground in anger. "I was tricked... by a damn cat!?"

The castle alarms started ringing as the guards stared looking for the two cats and Lucy. "Thanks, you guys." The blonde said.

"You're not angry?" Carla asked.

"Why would I be angry?" She asked back.

"It was our fault you were captured." Carla explained.

"But you guys saved me, right Happy?" She asked the cat carrying her.

"I'm sorry, Lucy." He told her.

"I told you, I'm not angry." She chuckled. "Besides, I'm more surprised that Carla is the daughter of a queen."

"I didn't know that either." Happy said.

"That's because it was a bluff." Carla explained, shocking the two. Happy looked at her with a soft smile. "What's with that face, Happy?"

"Nothing... I was just thinking that you're back to normal now." He answered.

'Wow, she just called him Happy.' Lucy thought to herself with a smile.

"Sh-shut it! We need to rescue Wendy and Natsu at once." Carla said. "According to Dragion, they're in the basement of the west tower." She looked down at the blonde. "Why are you smiling, Lucy?"

"No reason." She answered before turning to a large tower in front of them. "Is that the west tower?" They flew towards the tower before a flapping noise caught their attention. "What is that sound?"

All three looked behind them as the Exceed guards were flying after them. "I've found you, fallens!" Nichiya shouted.

"So many cats!" Lucy screamed in a panic as the mass charged them.

"We can't stay in the air! Let's land!" Carla shouted before flying to the ground.

"Wait, Carla!" Happy shouted, looking down at the Royal Army in the court yard.

"Lucy, can you summon any of your spirits?" Carla asked the blonde.

"Not with this stuff on me." She answered, showing the goop on her hands. "But even if I could, I don't think I have any that can take out this many people at once.

The Exceeds flew towards them as Faust looked out the window in anger. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It appears that the Extalian Royal guard has orders to capture the fallens as well." E. Meredy guessed. "Your orders, your majesty?"

Faust stared at the cat forces before clenching his fist. "It's time... activate code ETD."

E. Meredy looked visibly horrified as the guards started blowing horns an drew retraction the flags "The hells an ETD?" E. Natsu asked as magic cannons popped out.

"The kingdom's last line of defense." E. Azuma answered. "But I still can't believe that we went right to it."

"But what is it!?" Dragion asked again.

"Hurry, get inside!" Carla shouted as she flew towards the castle with Happy behind her.

"Code ETD, activate!" One solider shouted as the cannons fired. But instead of a magic shot, they released beams of light that encircled the Exceed army.

"Gah! How dare you raise your hand against us, humans!" Nichiya shouted as the army roared in pain.

"Why are they firing on the Exceeds?" Carla asked in shock.

"What's happening? Aren't the Exceeds something like angels to humans?" Lucy asked. "Is this a rebelion?"

"I don't know, but it looks like the best course of action is to take advantage of this confusion." Carla said, flying further into the castle. "We Should go and rescue Natsu and Wendy right now!"

"Aye!" Happy nodded before flying after her.

"Shit! The fallens and the prisoner!" Dragion mumbled before breaking into a sprint. "They're heading for the western tower! Send everyone you can there!"

Back in the sky, the sphere that trapped the Exceeds began to condense. "Damn you humans!" Nichiya growled out. "The queen will not tolerate this!" The sphere exploded into smoke and turned into a giant kitty cat lacrima that fell to the ground.

The whole army seemed to be shellshocked at their own fear. "There's no such thing as a god in this universe." They troops turned to the king high above them. "We humans have been struggling with what little magic we can find while the Exceeds fly and flaunt their limitless supply. Why should we forgo taking the infinite amount of magic that is right with in our grasp!?

"As of now, the age of human oppression has ended! All of this is for the future of mankind, for a world that has infinite magical power! So rise up along side me as I initiate Code ETD; Exceed Total Destruction! Let us show these so called angels the might of humanity!" The whole army burst into cheers and support for the plan.

"This is the start of something amazing." Omega said aloud.

"The time for our vengeance is now." E. Azuma said with joy.

Pantherlilly let out a growl at the plan. "So this is the reason for strengthing our military."

"If we take the magic away from the Exceeds, our country will have a limitless supply of magic for ever." Faust said.

"But what about the queen?" E. Meredy asked. "With the military might of the Exceeds, I don't know if we can defeat them."

"That's why we have the Dragon Slayers." Faust said back. "Now is our only chance to dethrone these so called gods. Hurry up and extract the Dragon Slayer magic at once, Kain!"

* * *

_**Palace Depths**_

E. Kain chuckled as he held up a device towards the chained and unconscious Dragon Slayers. "This might sting a little. We thank you for your sacrifice for our kingdom."

* * *

_**With Lucy and the Exceeds**_

The three raced down the stair case in mad furry trying to find Natsu and Wendy. "Things just keep getting worse by the minute." Happy mumbled.

"I never thought that the humans would wage war against the Exceeds." Lucy added,

"This has nothing to do with us." Carla said back. "Both sides are equally horrible. Let them kill each other off for all I care."

The three kept running until an explosion blocked their path. "You three aren't going anywhere." Dragion said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Why the heck are you still chasing us?" Lucy asked. "Don't you have more important things to do?"

Dragion chuckled as a bright light emanated from the small crater. The three looked down just in time to get hit by a wave of magic that sent them crashing backwards. "A little something of my own design. A double explosion grenade." He walked forward as the dust settled. "Needs more power, you're still alive. For a few more seconds anyway."

He reached Lucy and pulled out one of his blades. "See, I'm not here to capture any of you. I'm here for payback for making me look like a fool." He held the blade high and split it into its triple blade mode. "Let's see if I can get three for one."

Happy tackled the doppelgänger and forced him into the wall, making him drop both his blade and a second grande. The two hit and created an explosion that destroyed the floor, sending Lucy, Carla and an unconscious Happy falling to the ground.

"Wake up, Happy!" Lucy shouted as she tried to grab him.

"Natsu... I tried to save you..." He mumbled out. "I thought that I might be able to save you this time. But I'm just not strong enough." His mind flooded itself with images of Natsu fighting against the likes of Gajeel and Cobra. 'Natsu wouldn't give up now, and neither will I.'

Lucy grabbed Happy and Carla grabbed her, lifting them both away from the oncoming ground.

* * *

_**Extration Chamber**_

Wendy and Natsu took turns screaming in pain as E. Kain sucked the magic out of one of them before switching to the other. "This is absolutely amazing." He mumbled, shutting off the device. "I've never seen so much magic power in one place."

"Natsu... are you okay?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine..." He panted, actually hurting. "Listen, no matter what happens, you can't let the bastard win. Understand me?" She weakly nodded back. "The others are coming, I know it."

"Yeah... I know they're coming." Wendy added.

"So nice to have that naive optimism." E. Kain joked. "Must be a trait of a Dragon Slayer." He reactivated the mechanism and started sucking out Natsu's magic again.

* * *

_**Storage Room**_

The other three were hiding out inside a storage area as guards ran past them. "Right now, we're trapped like rats." Carla mumbled depressed.

"They probably have guards stationed wherever Natsu and Wendy are." Lucy added. "We won't be able to close to it."

"We were so close... Wendy." Carla mumbled in disappointment.

Happy groaned in pain as he stood up, catching their attention. "We can't give up now. We owe it to Natsu to keep fighting until we can't fight anymore. We don't deserve to be his friend if we don't honor his fighting spirit, because that's what he would do for us."

"So what should we do?" Lucy asked as Happy looked over the flour stacked next to them.

With a feral scream, Happy burst out the door and swung the bag at the guards standing against the wall. "Take my poison mist attack!"

"No one breath!" One guard shouted as they all covered their mouths.

"Wait, this just flour." Another guard realized before Happy flew away. "Crap, after him." The guards chased after him, leaving the hallway alone.

"The plan worked." Carla mumbled before she and Lucy raced forward.

Lucy stopped by the hallway and glanced down it. "I really hope he can out run them." She mumbled before following Carla, only for both to get blasted by two explosions.

Dragion walked forward as the dust settled around them. "I studied guerrilla tactics when I first started doing this." He explained. "What you did was the first lesson I learned. Do you really think I'm as dumb as your version?"

A scream caught their attention and made Carla go wide eyed. "Wendy's voice..."

Natsu's scream was next, and Dragion seemed a little freaked out hearing his own voice cry in pain. "He could have at least knocked them out."

"What's going on in there?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know what this Code ETD is or what it does, but I'm guessing it'll take a lot of magic to pull off." He said. "So that's what we're getting."

Wendy screamed again as Carla had tears in her eyes. "Stop it, you'll kill them!" She shouted, only to get kicked by Dragion.

"Shut up." He said back as Happy was tossed next to her. The screams kept coming as he pulled out both blades. "You're going to die now anyway."

Carla glared back at him with tears in her eyes. "Give me back Wendy!" Dragion didn't even flinch at the request, but was a little shocked when Happy stood up and blocked his blades path to Carla.

"I won't let you hurt Carla!" He shouted. "You'll have to kill me first!"

"... Fine with me." He pulled his blade back but before he could touch the cat, an explosion of ice rocked the tunnel. "The hell is going on now!?"

Lucy, Carla and Happy stared in shock as two figures moved through the dust. "I don't care who you look like, you're hurting our friends." A male voice said. "And you decided to pick a fight with them any way."

"Whoever harms another member of our guild shall not be forgiven." A female said through the mist.

"How are you two...?" Carla asked in shock.

"You picked a fight with the wrong guild, buddy." The male said as the mist started clearing. "Because now you're enemies of Fairy Tail!" The last of the mist cleared, revealing Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlett.

"Gray... Erza..." Lucy whispered in joy.

Dragion stared at the redhead like he was looking at a ghost. "Captain Knightwalker, you're alive!?" One soldier asked.

"What are you doing with Gray Surge?" Another one asked, snapping Dragion back to reality.

"You idiots!" He shouted. "These are their Earthland clones!"

"Time for you to explain yourself." Gray said as he channeled his magic to his hands. "Where are our friends that you turned into a lacrima!?" He slammed his hands down and shot a wave of ice at the guards. Dragion flipped up and ran on the ceiling before throwing his foot forward, revealing spikes on the bottom.

Erza launched in front of Gray and blocked the kick before Dragion pulled out his second punch dagger and swung both, creating a massive shock wave. "Erza vs Natsu?..." Lucy mumbled in horror before a scream caught her attention. "That's our Natsu!"

"It came from nearby." Happy said.

"And Wendy's with him I bet." Carla added.

"Gray! Go on without me!" Erza shouted, pushing back on both blades.

"Kay." He nodded before reaching Lucy. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah..." Lucy nodded before Gray froze the goop. "How did you guys get here?" She asked standing up.

"I'll fill you in later, right now we need to go!" He answered before running down the hall, Lucy, Happy and Carla following him.

A little while later, Gray came clean on how he and Erza showed up as they kept running. "The lacrima in the town center?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, that's it." He nodded back. "Apparently that was me and Erza."

"No way!" She shouted in shock.

"But how did you two get back to normal?" Happy asked, making Gray stop.

"Gajeel came for us." He answered.

"Gajeel?" Lucy asked at the same time as Happy.

* * *

_**An Hour Ago**_

_Gajeel jumped into the air, turned his arm into its sword form and struck the lacrima. "Take this!" He hit it again and the crystal glowed before exploding into a bright light. The crowd stared in shock as he landed, looking right into the light. "What the?" __The glow shrank down until it faded, showing Erza and Gray on the ground before they rose to their knees. "The hell? It was just you two?!"_

_The troops themselves were shocked at the reveal of what they were guarding. "Okay, you're back to normal! So wake up!" He shouted before both stood up on command. The glow around them died and both opened their eyes. "Good, your brains aren't fried."_

_"Gajeel?" Erza asked confused as Gray looked around._

_"What the- where are we?" He asked._

_"I'll explain later." Gajeel said. "Right now, we gotta go."_

_The guards snapped out of it and charged them, forcing Gray to use his magic... or not. "It's not working."_

_"What?" Erza asked in confusion._

_"I just said I'll explain everything." Gajeel, chewing on some metal before turning to the guards. **"Iron Dragon Roar!"** Metal shards peppered the guards, creating a chance for them to escape. Minutes later, the three of them were hiding behind a building as troops ran by._

_"So, why could you use your magic?" Gray asked._

_"Pop one of these, and I'll explain." Gajeel said, pulling out a vial of red balls._

_"Enough with the secrecy. Just tell us what's happening." Erza demanded._

_"Both of you had been transformed into a giant lacrima." All looked over as E. Gajeel walked out, his hat covering his face._

_"Told you I could do it." Gajeel said with a smirk._

_"I'd expect nothing less from myself." He flicked his hat out of the way and showed off his face. "I knew you could do it."_

_"What the hell?"/ "Another Gajeel!?" Gray and Erza asked respectively._

_"We might look a like, but we're nothing the same." E. Gajeel said. "Gajeel of Edolas, ready to serve you."_

_"Not only is this guy super helpful, but he's just as good looking." Gajeel joked._

_"Never mind that, what do you mean we were turned into a giant lacrima?" Erza asked, prompting both Gajeel's to explain everything._

_"I understand that it seems impossible, but everyone of your friends have been turned into a lacrima." E. Gajeel said. "The king is desperate for magic power. The one in the plaza was large enough that we thought it was all of you."_

_"Clearly, we messed up." Gajeel added. "It was just the two of you. Now we're back to square one."_

_"With so many questions, I suggest we start with the first one." Gray said. "What are you trying to feed us?"_

_"They're called X-Balls." Gajeel said, holding up the vial again. "You can't use your magic here until you take one. That is what he told me anyway." He opened the container and handed one to each of them._

_"Adn who is he?" Erza asked, looking at her ball._

_"Some guy covered in rags. Called himself Mystogan." Gajeel answered._

* * *

**_Present_**

"I get it..." Happy said. "Gajeel's is also a Dragon Slayer, so the Anima didn't work on him."

"So all of the Dragon Slayers were left behind in Earthland?" Lucy asked.

"Gajeel said it was Mystogan who told him to come over here." Gray added.

"Why didn't he come over here himself?" Lucy asked.

"Apparently, Dragon Slayer magic can do all kinds of things in this world." Gray answered. "It's even possible to turn people back to normal after they turned into a lacrima."

"Really?" Carla asked in amazement.

"I know where that lacrima is!" Happy declared.

"You serious, Happy?" Gray asked, earning an 'aye'. "Gajeel's outside creating a commotion trying to find it. Think you can take him to the lacrima?"

"Can Gajeel turn everyone back to normal?" Happy asked.

"Natsu and Wendy might be able to do it too, but only Gajeel knows how." Gray answered.

"I got it." Happy nodded before growing his wings. "I'll go and bring Gajeel to them!" He flew out the nearest window and into the town.

"Hey! Are you sure you'll be okay, Happy?" Lucy asked, but received no answer.

"He'll be fine." Carla said.

"We should get going too. We gotta find Wendy and Natsu." Gray reminded the blonde before leading her down the hall.

Soon, they came to the last door they found, and it was a big one. "So, this is where they are?!" Gray asked before kicking it down. On the stone ground was Natsu and Wendy. "Natsu!"

"Wendy!" Carla shouted as she and Gray raced over to her.

"Are you alright!?" He asked.

"Natsu, wake up!" Lucy shouted.

"They're both unconscious..." Gray mumbled.

"I'm sorry." Carla sobbed. "I'm sorry, Wendy..."

"For now, we might as well try giving them the X-balls." Gray said. "Hear that, open your mouth."

"What's an X-Ball?" Lucy asked.

"We got'em from Gajeel." Gray answered, pulling out the vial. "Didn't you get one from Mystogan? They let us use magic in this world."

"Oh... that's what he gave me." Lucy mumbled.

"Be glad you took one, otherwise you couldn't use your magic." Gray said as he plopped one down Natsu's throat.

"I didn't know." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu started coughing a fit, letting everyone know he was alive. "Alright, Wendy's next." Gray said as he moved over.

"Natsu... are you okay?" Lucy asked before Natsu slammed his fist on the ground, strong it ablaze.

"Bastard..." He mumbled. "BASTARD!" He launched out of the room, leaving a torrent of flames behind him.

"Where the hell is he going!?" Gray asked.

* * *

_**With Erza &amp; Dragion**_

Dragion and Erza finally pushed each other back before the mercenary felt something trickle down his face. Putting one dagger away, he put a finger on his nose to find blood on it. "It's been along time since someone could make me bleed." He rubbed the cut in his face and used the blood as warpaint. "I am Natsu Dragion, the Destroyer of Fairy Tail and the killer of Knightwalker, your counterpart."

"I am Erza Scarlet, a wizard of Earthlands Fairy Tail." Erza said back.

"Is that so?" Dragion chuckled as he pulled his second dagger back out. "Let's see if you can do what the other couldn't." He clicked his boots together before launching forward at highspeeds. Erza barely had time to raise her sword to block his fast strikes.

"He increased his speed somehow?" Erza asked in shock. "Very well. **Requip: Flight Armor!" **Donning herself in her fastest armor, she charged forward and matched Dragion.

"As soon as she changed armor, her speed increased?" He asked in confusion. Erza swung her sword and he jumped over it, his right katar changing into one with a green handle. "Mel Force!" A blast to wind knocked Erza clean through a stone wall. Dragion raced after her as he reached for a grenade.

"Is this the Edolas version of Requiping?" Erza asked. "No, that can't be it."

"Take this!" Dragion punched the ground with the grenade and two blasts knocked Erza into another room, now in her Flame Empress Armor. "So that's it... your magic let's you change weapons and armor to best suite you situation." He said from above, his armor smoking from the blasts.

"And what of your magic?" Erza asked back. "How can you do so much at once?"

"After I killed Knightwalker, I took her weapon and made it my own." He said, jumping down to the bridge she was on. "Every little bit of her Ten Commandments is now apart of my armor. Now nothing can stop me!"

"In this world, you might have bested that version of me..." Erza started as she entered a fighting stance. "But in my world, you've yet to beat me."

"Let's fix that." Dragion said with a smile.

"Hey, ASSHOLE!" Dragion turned and was met with a flaming kick to the face, sending him crashing into the water. "That was for touching my scarf!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu, you're okay!" Erza cheered.

"Get back to the others, Erza. I got this." Natsu said.

"You're certain?" She asked, as Dragion burst out of the water, soaking wet.

"I've got a score to settle with this guy, and someone has to stop that psycho king from using our friends as a bomb." Natsu nodded, pushing Erza behind.

"What?" Erza asked in shock.

"The king thinks that crashing our friends into Extalia will make it rain down magic forever." He summed up. "If anyone can stop him, it's you."

"Understood." Erza nodded, racing toward the others before glancing over her shoulder. "...Be careful." Natsu nodded and she kept running.

"So that's his plan..." Dragion mumbled, shaking his head free of water. "He really is crazy..."

"So, now you're jumping to our side?" Natsu asked, lighting his limbs on fire.

"Not at all. His money's just as good as anyone else's." Dragion said, pointing his blade towards his clone. "So, you're here to stall me while everyone else saved your friends?"

"I don't give a damn about those idiots in the lacrima." Natsu declared, confusing his counterpart. "I'm here to beat your ass for touching my sacrifice!" He shouted before charging forward. He reached his counterpart and delivered snap spin kick, sending Dragion crashing into a statue of Faust.

"Okay... now I'm mad." Dragion groaned as he jumped off the statue, ready to deliver a diving swipe.

* * *

_**Throne Room**_

"Thank you for waiting, m'lord." E. Kain said as he walked to the throne. "The extraction was a success."

"Good work..." Faust said.

"As expected, the Dragon Slayer's magical powers were amazing." E. Kain added. "With this, it should be easy to weaponize that."

"I've been waiting for this." Faust said with a smirk. "The magic powers will collide and meld, and an infinite amount of magic power will come raining down on our kingdom!"

* * *

_**Extraction Chamber**_

"Edolas has islands floating through the air. You've all seen some, right?" Lucy asked, earning a nod from the three. "Apparently it's Extalia's magic power that keeps the afloat. And the book I read said it floats to sustain the balance of magic in this world."

"And our guildmates have been put on one of those islands?" Carla asked.

"Quite close to Extalia, actually." Carla confessed. "Extalia and the lacrima are floating above the royal city right now."

"The army is going to use the Dragon Slayer magic to speed up the island, and collide it with Extalia." Wendy spoke up.

"What will happen after that?" Gray asked.

"The magic powers of Extalia and Fairy Tail will collide and mix, then infinite magic power will rain down on the kingdom forever." Wendy answered.

Lucy went wide eyed, realizing what it meant. "If that happens, everyone in our guild will die!"

Heavy footsteps caught their attention and they turned to the door. "Someone's coming!" Gray shouted. Both prepared for a fight before Erza entered the room. "Erza? What are you doing here? Where's Natsu?"

"He's dealing with the bounty hunter." The red head explained.

"Natsu vs. Natsu..." Lucy mumbled before picturing both Natsu's with demon horns and spewing fire. "I'm pretty sure that how the apocalypse starts."

"Lucy, I'm glad to see you're okay." Erza said before slamming the blonde into her chestplate.

"Yep, she's Earthland Erza..." Lucy groaned out.

"Wait, so that makes you Earthland Gray?" Wendy asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Gray just looked at her in shock. "Wait, so you just noticed now?" Carla asked.

"I get it..." He mumbled dejected. "It's because we're underground, right? Not because I'm invisible to everyone like a loser."

"I-I should have said this from the beginning..." Wendy said in a panic before bowing to Gray. "Thank you for saving us."

"Don't mention it..." He let out.

Wendy turned to Carla, who kept her head down the entire time. "I knew you would come to my rescue again, Carla." She said before picking up the cat. "Thank you." Carla's face remained the same as Wendy hugged her.

"Gray, shirt." Erza ordered.

"When did this happen!?" He asked in shock.

"You were like that from the start." Lucy pointed out.

Seconds later, Gray found a shirt and threw it on. "Alright, let's get going. We need to stop the king before he destroys all of our friends." Erza declared. Lucy and Gray agreeed before running down the hall. "Hold on." Both came to a screeching halt. "We're going that way." She pointed in the other direction. "The only thing down there is Natsu's fight."

"Are you sure we can leave Natsu alone?" Lucy asked.

"You wanna step in the middle of TWO pyromaniacs?" Gray asked.

"...No, not really." Lucy said less than a second later before following Erza in the other direction, leaving Wendy and Carla behind.

"Carla, let's go to Extalia." Wendy said out of the blue.

"Wh-why!?" Carla asked in shock.

"We need to warn them of the attack and help get them to safety." Wendy explained.

"But we're going to stop the attack in the first place!" Carla shouted.

"Of course we are, but we can't just let the king do whatever he wants!" Wendy shouted back. "Erza and the others can prevent it! But... we don't know what other weapons the army may have. We need to prepare for the worst and warn them while we still can."

"No! I won't ever go back!" Carla declared. "I don't care what happens to the Exceeds."

Weny knelt down and looked her first friend in the eye. "It's not about if your a human or Exceed. We're all living creatures, and we have to do what is right." Carla thought back to her time on the farm with Lucky and Marl. She looked back up at Wendy, who was smiling at her. "I'll be right beside you. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Carla was still unsure of what to do, but she couldn't turn Wendy down. "Okay..."

* * *

_**Street Level**_

Happy flew as fast as he could before staring at a mob of soliders. In the center of it was Gajeel. "Gajeel!"

Said man punched a troop in the face before looking over. "Cat! You're alright!"

"I'll take you to the lacrima everyone was turned into." Happy explained before picking Gajeel up.

"Hey, damnit! Don't just grab me!" Gajeel shouted in anger.

"Hey, how did you turn Gray and Erza from a lacrima back to normal?" Happy asked.

Gajeel merely smirked at the question. "I smashed it with my Dragon Slayer magic."

The simple solution shocked Happy. "Are you sure that's what did it?"

"I did exactly what Mystogan told me to do!" Gajeel shouted, annoyed at the back talk. "You got a problem with that?"

"Where is Mystogan, anyway?" Happy asked.

"How would I know?" Gajeel asked as they reached the floating island. "This thing is ginormous..."

"It's even bigger than we thought." Happy added.

"'Course it is. You guys are nothing but trouble." Gajeel mumbled before his stomach growled. "When we get back, you better buy me all the iron that I can eat."

"You got it." Happy agreed.

Before Gajeel could do anything, a giant sword struck the island, launching both back. The dust settled and showed Pantherlily, floating in the air and holding a giant sword. "Who the hell are you?" Gajeel asked.

Gajeel and Happy then both looked in shock as two white wings shot out from his cape. "Captain of the first magical warfare unit, Pantherlily." He introduced himself. "The lacrima is vital to our current operation. I will not let you have it."

"Wings!?" Happy asked, still in shock. "Could this guy be an Exceed?"

"Stand back, cat!" Gajeel said before throwing his arm forward. **"Iron Dragon Sword!" **

The metal blade missed as Pantherlilly flew to the side. "Bustermarm!" The blade started glowing before it grew longer. His visor snapped down and he swung the blade at a shocked Gajeel, who barely made it out of the way. The blade cut clean through the rock and a chunk fell right to the ground.

"What's with his super sword?" Happy asked, crashing into the crystal.

"He's strong..." Gajeel mumbled as the dust from the slash settled.

"Are you capable of defeating me?" The Exceed asked as he and Gajeel stared each other down.

* * *

_**Castle**_

"We need to find the king and force him to undo the transformation on our friends." Erza declared as she, Lucy and Gray ran through the hall.

"The only problem is, we don't know where he is." Gray pointed out.

"So we find someone who knows where the king is." Erza said back.

"And we don't know who knows that." He said back as they came to a stop.

"The dungeon was at a high place and the inner garden is in an extremely complex pattern." Lucy said aloud. "Even though the city is in a concentric pattern, there's something that looks like a keep. The castle' structure is different from that of Earthland's so we have no idea where he could be."

"In other words, this place is terribly constructed, right?" Gray asked.

"Right." The blonde nodded. "By the looks of this place, I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amusement park in here too."

The group kept running before Lucy noticed Erza and Gray had stopped. "What is it?" Lucy asked before following their eyes. "Huh!?" In front of them was a glowing amusement park with bright lights and flashing signs. "For real!?"

"I... don't think the king is sane..." Erza mumbled, staring at a stuffed animal.

"Focus, Erza." Gray reminded. The three walked through the large arch that served as the entrance when the merry-go-round turned on.

The carousel went completly around and no one was on it. "Aren't these just the most fun?" They looked up to see E. Ultear dangling her feet off the top of the ride.

In their mix of confusion and shock, they missed a large vine falling down in them. "Move!" Erza, the first to recover from the shock, pushed both out of the way as the fine hit the ground, creating a spiderweb of cracks.

"Magic power like this is... somewhat fun." The three looked up to see E. Azuma standing on the vine. "But it's about to dry out. Could any of you understand how we feel?"

"We will acquire an infinite supply of magic power, no matter the cost." Omega added. "We're staking our lives on this. No one will stand in our way." While Erza and Lucy looked ready for a fight, Gray stared at E. Ultear in shock.

* * *

**Told you things are gonna be different in the next few chapters. ****And just because it's one of my favorite openings, you guys get this.**

* * *

_**Opening - The Rock City Boy**_

_**The camera pans down to show Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, and Gray sitting/standing with, Carla, and Happy before them. The two **__**cats get a character shot, followed by Gray and Gajeel, Erza Lucy and Wendy, and then Natsu**__**. The camera shifts to the royal city as it pans up. The Fairy Tail logo flashes on to the screen the camera stops at the lacrima floating above the city before the screen turns white.**_

_**Erza is then shown slicing a vine in half before E. Azuma slams his hand into the ground, sending a wave of vines. The scene then shows Gray and E. Ultear battling over a key trapped in ice. E. Kain is then shown chasing E. Meredy with said key in hand. The camera then shows Lucy gripping a sparking whip, with E. Meredy and Virgo watching.**_

_** Natsu ducks a x swing from Dragion before throwing a kicking. Dragion caught it and threw him over head before Natsu races back to his feet and charged. Nichiya is shown leading the Extalia Royal Guards, and Nadi. **__**Gajeel then blocks a massive sword with his arms before he and Pantherlily glare at each other. Faust is then shown glowing in a purple aura before a massive silhouette of a beast is shown with rocks floating in the air. Before him, the Dragon Slayers ready for a fight.**_

_**A long screen shot is shown of the Edolas Fairy Tail members, followed by a white Exceed in robes looking at Carla as Happy looks confused. Mystogan, with out his mask, shown hoisting his staff into the air as the people of Edolas did the same. Natsu's face is shown against a bright background, followed by Happy's, then Gray's and finally Gajeel's.**_

_**Happy and Carla are shown falling though the sky before their wings shot out of their backs and they share a glance. A mirade of shots are shown before the Dragon Slayers take up the screen. The camera pulls back to show everyone else, before pulling back one more time.**_

* * *

**Don't expect me to do that with every theme, just the one so REALLY like.**

**NiA and Chirs are busy, so forgive the errors.**


End file.
